


Innocence, Malice, & Nihilism

by BukuBuku



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Battle Trial, Canon Divergance, Dadzawa, Disability and Injuries, Don't copy to another site, Door to Darkness, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kingdom Hearts Aspects With a Twist, MC is a Neoshadow, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Nobody (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Slight Bloodborne Inspiration, Slow Build, Some blood and gore, Sports Festival, Stain, USJ, hosu, in canon, internships, with some changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 309,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BukuBuku/pseuds/BukuBuku
Summary: Eraserhead stood and was about to move on. At that moment the hairs on the back of his neck and his arms raised, and he knew it wasn’t from the cold. Something shifted within him as he grasped his capture weapon and scanned the streets.“Where…?” He growled to himself as his whole body tensed.He whirled around to look down into the alleyway and froze. There, at the end of the alley, a dark shadowy portal rose from the ground.*Updates every Sunday!*





	1. The Abyssal Child

The satisfying glide of a fountain pen swished across the blank line, adding his name in shining black ink with a single mechanical stroke. The light swish of paper on wood became a familiar sound as the next blank space of the contract underneath awaited the pen’s sharp strokes. These motions had continued long into the morning in an elegant room, upon the same massive, baroque style desk where his grandfather’s grandfather sat as the head of the household.

A knock upon the office door drew the Master’s attention from the endless sea of paperwork. He fixed his tie and adjusted that one strand of his dark hair that refused to stay in place. The Master cleared his throat and spoke, his voice powerful enough to command legions. 

“You may enter.” 

The door opened and his office was filled with the light footsteps of maids and the tinkling of a silver cart. They worked fast, as expected of servants in his household. The cart was brought around near his desk, but he lost interest in their work as he returned to his own. The next contract to be signed was from one of his contacts all the way from I-Island. 

He owned several laboratories there, all vying for his attention over their own little experiments and inventions. Not that he minded, his money and influence there was born from a risk he had taken years ago, a risk that has finally been paying off the last few months. Heroes all across the United Kingdom benefited from their research.

Of course, he had several smaller ones near his home, and plans in motion for a much larger one in Spain, but I-Island was so rich in resources from across the globe. It was hard not to sink his teeth into such a cultural and scientific source. 

“That is quite enough,” A gentle voice drew him from the paperwork, “You are dismissed.”

The voice came from the silver fox of a man standing in the doorway. The other maids bowed to him and departed without a word. The man, Aegis was his name, was dressed in the traditional black uniform of the household’s head butler. His long silvery white hair was pulled back into a ponytail which gently flowed behind him when he walked. His immaculate beard was well kept and his eyes, eagle sharp but always kind, gleamed like sunlight reflecting off crystal clear ice.

“Your usual afternoon tea, Master?” Aegis asked.

The man waved his consent and resumed his work. Aegis crossed the exquisite room in a few long strides, and soon the earthy aroma permeated the office. Since long before he was born, Aegis was an integral part of the household. The man came when his grandfather was but a boy, his quirk extended his life far beyond the normal capacity. He was looking for work and his great grandfather was kind enough to let him stay. He’s been in the manor ever since. 

A gold rimmed porcelain teacup and platter were gently set next to him. Aegis stepped away and bowed his head as the man took the first sip, and nodded. The old man smiled, and turned to the crimson drapes covering the ceiling high window behind the desk.

“Would you like me to fix the drapes, Master? Perhaps some more light will clear the drab air in here.”

The man simply flipped to his next contract. “Do what you wish.”

The office was suddenly plunged in natural light, a chuckle escaped from Aegis as his master blinked a few times. 

“Would you look at that, its still snowing.” 

The Master chanced a look over his shoulder. Pure white flakes danced upon the tender December breeze. The ivory blanket stretched across the gardens of his estate and dusted the surrounding forest. The vast whiteness held true into the sky, where the sun hasn’t shone in the last three days. They were silent for a few minutes. The Master sipped his tea and dove into his work while Aegis stood like he always did beside the window. 

“How go Emilia’s studies?” 

Aegis’ eyes lit up. He stepped next to his master and made the next cup of tea before answering. 

“Her studies go better than expected. The young mistress is wise beyond her years and I believe another tutor befitting her level should be hired soon. She finished early today, so I thought it might be in her best interest to go outside and play in the snow.”

The Master’s ever flowing pen froze, and he turned to Aegis with a dark look in his eyes. The look didn’t bother Aegis, instead his gentle smile stretched a bit wider as a pleading light entered his eyes.

“She is only seven years old, Master.” Aegis said, “If you pardon my rudeness, but I believe it will be beneficial for her to play in the snow as a child should.”

The Master let a long sigh escape him. “I shall permit it this once. She has more important things to worry about than frolicking in the snow.”

Silence sat between them for several minutes, the only sound was of the turning pages upon his desk. It was apparent the man didn’t want to speak further. Aegis had not been dismissed, so he went milling about the office. Straightening the painting over the fireplace, making sure the bookshelves were clear of any invasive dust, doing his best to make the office look pristine.

And then, he hears it.

He looks up from his paperwork with a scrunched brow. A beautifully haunting note, like that of a bell, rings into his ear. It was distant yet, but the timbre’s vibration seemed to be within his very soul. Aegis had his back to him, wiping down another gilded frame of a painting. Did he not hear it? The Master shook his head and continued his work.

He was looking over the next paper when the bell rang again, this time louder. It sang to him. But not like the sweet lullaby of a mother’s song, more like the haunting beauty of some creature from the deep ocean. His chair creaked lightly as he looked over his shoulder. It didn’t come from outside, did it? 

“Is something the matter?” 

Aegis’ voice drew him back into the room. The sound did not come again.

“It’s probably nothing.” The man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before resuming his work.

Aegis studied him, worry gracing over his features, before turning back to polish the ornamental weapons hanging on golden hooks. His eyes scanned over the usual dull wording, not absorbing much of the contents since he was distracted. He wondered why the tip of his pen trembled right before he signed. He set the pen down and stared blankly at his shaking fingers. 

Suddenly, the bell sang again. A crash of a thousand songs came over his body like water. It froze his blood and vibrated deep within his bones, he barely kept himself in his chair as the feeling washed over him. It was… calling him? A cry for help rang across a sea of darkness, the image entered his mind for a split second and then it was gone just as fast. 

His hands were reduced to white fists on his desk, and he gathered his composure as he looked towards Aegis. 

“What is that infernal sound?” He growled.

Aegis looked over to him with wide eyes. He studied his master, the very depiction of majesty and calm grace, but the fists as white as snow painted a different picture. Aegis strained his ears as his expression fell with concentration. 

“My apologies, but I don’t hear a thing.” 

The Master’s eyes darkened and he opened his mouth to say something, when the commotion outside silenced him. A maid’s pleading voice was futile when the door was thrown open. His offspring rushed into the room, cheeks red from the cold and panting heavily. Her aquamarine eyes, the same as her mothers, stared at him with tears. Her silvery platinum hair was shaken out of her long braid. The Master’s eyes hardened, but it was the…. thing behind her, wearing his offspring’s coat that caught his attention. 

The creature had a humanoid shape and was about the size of a four or five year old child. It wasn’t human though, that much was for certain. With skin so inky black no light would ever penetrate it, and bright yellow eyes with neither any sclera nor iris. The jagged red line, which was its mouth he supposed, was ended by two crimson fangs. There were two strange feathery tufts drifting from the top of its head, but the ends were uneven and frayed as if something longer was mercilessly torn off.

Aegis was at their side in less than a second as his offspring shakily told a story. But his focus was on that thing who held her hand with clawed fingers of its own. The bell rang again, and this time, the source lifted its head to stare back at him with golden eyes.

 

~*~*~*~

“Now, say it after me!” 

Emilia held the hands of her new friend. After she told her story, how this child suddenly emerged from the forest dead on their feet, Aegis led them to a spacious drawing room while father contacted the police. The children sat upon a couch, well within the heat of the crackling marble fireplace. The maids brought treats and tea for the child, but their fearful glances hadn’t escaped her.

“O…w..l?” 

The child said as if speaking for the first time, with a voice clear as a bell and laced with innocent curiosity. Emilia beamed and held the child’s hands tighter.

“Right! That can be your new name!” 

A maid standing diligently beside their couch furrowed her brow. “You shouldn’t give it a name. What if it already has one?” 

Emilia turned to her, her big eyes tearful, “She’s not an it, Regina! She’s going to be my new sister, and her name is now Owl!”

Regina blinked, hiding her doubt with a smile. “Of course, Mistress. If I may ask, why Owl?”

“Owl?” The child said, more clearly as she pointed to herself.

Emilia’s smile radiated joy and she trapped the other child in an embrace. “Yeah! Because of the way her ears are! Aegis showed me pictures of owls during my last lesson, and she looks just like one.”

Regina hummed and motioned to the tray of treats. “Why don’t you and Owl eat? We don’t know how long she’s been in the forest.”

Emilia reached over, drenching a scone in jam and honey, and giving it to Owl. Regina’s lips quirked in disgust as the honey dripped onto the dark child’s tattered clothes. Emilia took a scone for herself, the other child’s eerie yellow eyes studying her as she took the first bite. Owl looked at the dripping treat in her grasp, flicking her eyes to and from Emilia.

Regina held in her recoil as Owl’s mouth opened far wider than humanly possible. Not only that, it was just wrong. Fangs like daggers lined her mouth and she had a wickedly forked tongue, the scone was devoured whole in a single snapping bite. Emilia’s mouth fell open as Owl chewed thoughtfully, but the girl giggled and took another bite of her treat.

“Well, well, somebody is a messy eater.”

Aegis stood at the door with a kind smile. Regina stepped away from the couch with a bow of her head as the other man approached, kneeling down and bringing out his handkerchief. The man’s hands were gentle as he cleaned the child, and he made a mental note to how the child’s skin almost felt like glass and was nearly weightless. He folded the soiled cloth and set it on the table.

“Regina, please fetch a set of clean clothes for..” He hesitated for only a moment, but it was enough for Emilia to pick up on.

“Owl.” She beamed, “Her name is Owl!”

Aegis’ eyes softened. “Ah, of course. Please fetch a clean set of clothes for Owl.”

Regina left without a word. 

“What did the police say?” Emilia asked.

Aegis stood, staring at Owl with a furrowed brow. “It will take a while, but they are searching through any missing persons reports. They will also want to interview her and do a quirk evaluation, I believe an agent is on his way here now.”

Emilia’s hands tighten over Owls. “So… she can stay?” 

“For the moment, yes.” 

Regina returned with fresh clothes, and Emilia helped the child change in a spare bathroom. Aegis brought them more snacks. He couldn’t help the dread creeping up in his heart as the poor child devoured anything and everything she got her hands on. Emilia was attempting to show Owl proper manners. 

Regina was visibly disgusted, but he didn’t mind. He’s seen far stranger things within his extended life. Just how long was she out in that forest, alone, cold, and without any proper food? How did she survive, with barely anything for warmth? He doubted the thin rags she previously wore wouldn’t be enough for a normal child. Regina’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Ah, look! The sun is finally out.” 

A few rays shone through the curtain and Regina reached to pull them back. Warmth and light doused the room in a golden glow, but that same warmth shown something terrible. A hissing and a sound like breaking glass. No sooner did Aegis turn did the blood curdling scream send a chill up his spine. 

Owl, draped in sunlight, fell from the couch flailing. Her skin crackled and popped with black wisps fleeing from her body in droves. Emilia reacted faster then a child her age should. Her silvery hair lighting up with her quirk. The threads extending from her hair were like starlight, twisting and zigzagging at a speed with which no human eye could keep up. A blanket was weaved within seconds, thin as a human hair but warmer than any fireplace.

Owl’s screams died into whimpering hiccups as Emilia wrapped her in the blanket and hugged her tightly, using both the blanket and her body to shield her from the light. Regina stood, mouth agape, as she exchanged glances with Aegis. Emilia gently shushed Owl as she rubbed her back, ignoring her hair that is now inches shorter. 

Regina snapped out of her daze and hurried to close the drapes. Concerned whispers were just outside the door, and he nodded to Regina to answer them as he went over to the children. He wrapped them both in a hug. His ancient heart nearly broke when Owl shuddered and leaned into him as if he were the last person on earth. 

 

~*~*~*~

“So, what are your conclusions after interviewing the child?” The Master asked. 

The infernal bell never ceased, but it was lessened now that the child was probably asleep. They sat in that same drawing room where the child had screamed bloody murder just hours ago. The moonlight glinted in through the windows and the detective sitting across from him rubbed his face in exhaustion. He was a rather plain looking man, donning a dark suit and hat. His sandy red hair was just as unkempt as his beard. 

“Honestly? I have no clue.” He flipped through the files in his hands, littered with several notes, “She only remembers being in darkness from what I can tell. And her quirk is some form of shadow manipulation. It’s rather weak now, but I would like to have a specialist schedule further appointments as the quirk develops.”

“I see.” The Master gently swirled the teacup in his hands, “And any missing persons reports?”

The detective looked up at him with a raised brow, and shook his head. “Nothing. I’ve had agents look through files from across England, and there’s no such report. I’ve had them fast track her case, as this would be considered urgent since she’s so young.”

The Master narrowed his eyes, “As if the child were just dropped out of the sky?”

“I wouldn’t put much stock in a theory like that, but…” He released a long sigh and shrugged, “It’s as close a guess that we have at the moment.”

The door opened and Aegis walked into the room. He bowed his head towards them and spoke at his master’s expectant eye.

“They are both asleep. Lady Emilia didn’t want to leave her by herself, and they fell asleep cuddled next to each other.”

“She’s even named it.” The Master mumbled so that the other two didn’t hear. 

The ringing was almost silent now, but the effects from earlier were still fresh in his mind. He needed information. He wanted to put that child into one of his personal laboratories for study, but now that his offspring had grown attached and the police were now involved, it would be impossible. He would figure something out later, when the unceasing bell had quieted some more and he could think clearly.

“That brings into question something else,” The detective started, studying the Master with a sharp eye, “We could take her into custody, but I feel she would be safer and more relaxed here with someone else closer to her age.”

The Master took the last sip of his tea before setting it on the table. He exchanged glances with Aegis. The head butler cleared his throat.

“I’m sure we can easily create clothing for her… weakness to sunlight. And Lady Emilia seems delighted to have a friend.”

A pet, more like. His mind whispered. He released a light sigh and nodded. 

“I shall take custody of the child until the case is over with.”

If that ringing didn’t drive him mad first.

“Good.” The detective breathed his own sigh of relief as he stood. “I’ll send the necessary papers to you tomorrow. I believe I’ve kept you gentlemen up long enough, please excuse me.”

Master and butler sat in silence long after the detective left. 

“Are you certain you never heard a bell ringing?” 

Aegis scrunched his brow as he studied his master. “My apologies, but no.”

The Master frowned, holding back a twitch as the faint bell rang in the back of his mind. He only hoped that this case would end soon, so that his mind wouldn’t fracture under it’s persistent call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first 3 chapters are our little neoshadows backstory before we dive into the mha side of things.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Interim

Owl hummed to herself, trying to tame the anticipation and excitement swirling in her stomach. She walked through the sunlit path of one of the many blooming gardens sprawling around the manor, clutching a flower crown. The tiny flowers were a brilliant white with the stamen adding a small burst of sunny color, she had weaved her own shadowy threads to keep it together. 

Owl’s gloved hands carefully felt around the crown, searching for any loose flowers or threads. It was quite common among the gardeners to see the shrouded child wandering the seas of flora. Lady Emilia was kind enough to forge outfits from her own hair, consisting of a loose full body suit complete with gloves, a hood, and even a face mask. Not a ray of sunlight stained her dark form.

It was ironic how her inky skin contrasted the silvery cloth.

The third of Owl’s summers at the manor loomed just at the horizon and the shadows whispered the location of her target. The noontime sun was just at its peak, so the darkness hiding beneath shrubs and trees weren’t as responsive to her call. 

With a simple shrug, she set her eyes back onto the flower crown. Today was Abigail’s birthday. She was one of the many maids throughout the manor, but like with every other servant Owl knew it was her special day. Her shadow’s whispered several things to her, like names or random tidbits of information, on a daily basis. She took to memory every servant’s name, birthday, and what they liked. Abigail’s new crown was sown with the maid’s favorite flower.

Her quick steps led her into one of the more secluded parts of the gardens, where tall hedges rose above everyone like verdant walls. A bubbling song from a fountain and the light rustling of a tree sang nearby, and it was there where most of the maids took their breaks in solitude. Voices drifted over to Owl and she stopped. The shadowy child fidgeted, thinking of how to give Abigail her present, when venomous words made her stiffen. 

“It’s just… so creepy.” She knew Regina’s voice by heart.

“It’s not like we can do anything about it,” Another voice said, was it Camile or Edith? Those two sound almost the same, “The master and young heiress have taken it in. If it were up to me, I would kick that little demon to the curb and leave it there.”

“True, but I wouldn’t be too sure about the master actually liking that thing.” Abigail’s singsong voice was next, “Don’t you ever see the way the master looks at it? It’s like he’s haunted or terrified, and other times his eyes just scream hatred whenever the thing isn’t looking at him.”

“...Then why is it still even here?” Regina asked. “It’s been over two and a half years already.” 

“Lady Emilia has taken it in since the moment it got here,” Owl felt the shiver course through Abigail’s shadow, “I don’t get what the young mistress sees in it, perhaps its more like a pet than anything. Its such a waste that Lady Emilia begged for it to have a top notch education.” 

One shadow shoved another playfully and giggles echoed with the babbling fountain.

“Oh, that’s right!” Camile? Edith? Suddenly exclaimed, “Isn’t it your birthday today Abigail? Better watch out for one of it’s ‘gifts’.”

Abigail’s shadow cowered as if she hugged herself. “I hope the wretched little thing misses me. I mean, how on earth does it know when our birthdays are? Or even what we like? Charles was nice enough to accept the chocolates it gave him last month for his birthday, but he was so terrified he threw them away the minute the demon left the room.”

The air hung on a tense moment of stillness.

“You two… have seen things, right?” Regina said.

The other two shadows recoiled, and Abigail shivered. “You guys too? I see something out of the corner of my eye sometimes, something dark and eerie, but whenever I look its always gone. Last week when I was in the cellar, I swear my shadow started moving around like it had a mind of it’s own!”

“And it feels like we’re always being watched…” Camile/Edith? Said, “And I know for a fact that other people working here feel the same thing. It’s one of the reasons why Eric and several others have quit. It’s a wonder how the master always keeps a full staff.”

Owl’s heart was stabbed as their shadows suddenly radiated with dark emotions.

“Well, I’ll bet my next paycheck that the demon has something to do with everything wrong in this place.” Abigail muttered. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the spawn of some villain.” 

Regina’s next words were lost to Owl. 

She stared at the flower crown in her hands, wondering why her chest hurt so much and how it was hard to breathe. She mentally tugged at a single dark thread within the crown and watched as the flowers gently filtered through her fingers. The maids were unknowing of how the beautiful white flowers piled themselves nearby, hidden by just a few feet of the green wall.

Owl was in a haze, feet moving mechanically as she trekked back to the manor. 

“Owl!” A voice like morning light graced her ears, and she turned. “There you are! It’s almost time for afternoon lessons and you know Aegis will scold us if we’re late!” 

Emilia was waving at her, eyes always bright and filled with joy. The silken dress she wore flowed around her and the sunlight cast onto it was just right to add a breath taking glow. Her hair, now cropped short in a cute little bob, playfully bounced around her face. In Owl’s eyes, Emilia was an angel. A light shining through the darkness. 

Her light. 

Emilia smiled at her, but it fell when Owl approached with a figurative rain cloud over her head.

“Are you okay?” Emilia’s brow furrowed and she gently took Owl’s hands. “Did something happen?”

Owl pressed the words through her throat and Emilia was close to tears with how broken her voice whispered.

“Can you do me a favor?” Owl asked.

Emilia pursed her lips and locked her friend into a gentle embrace. The stabbing pain in Owl’s chest lightened as she was blanketed in Emilia’s sunny warmth. 

“Of course! Anything for my Owl!”

“Can you make a bouquet of flowers for Abigail? Its her birthday today.” Owl pulled away and took a few steps towards the manor’s entrance. She froze and turned to look at Emilia, who regarded her with concern, “Oh, but make sure it has a lot of baby’s breath. Those are her favorite…”

Emilia nodded, lips curved in a delicate frown as she watched her best friend creep back into the manor.

~*~*~*~

 

A cool autumn wind slipped past the cracked window, jostling the massive pile of homework littering the round table. Owl and Emilia jolted from their studying induced daze. Emilia giggled as they caught the runaway papers and Owl rushed to click the window shut.

“Did we get everything?” Emilia said as she poked her head underneath the table for any strays, “Aegis and Mrs. Taylor will kill us if we lost any more homework.”

“Those two are ruthless.” Owl plopped down into her seat, an exasperated sigh escaping her, “It was only one time and it wasn’t even our fault!” 

Emilia pulled her head back up, straightening her long floral braid. “Well, you know how some of the new maids are, they see random papers messing up a table and think ‘Hey, lets just throw this away without looking at it!’ I do feel bad that she got extra duties for it though.” 

Owl enjoyed the solitary study sessions with her best friend. No other maids or their teachers bothered them, and without anybody else they could act like the children they were. They were constantly reminded of ‘proper manners’ throughout the rest of the day. 

They wouldn’t remain children forever though.

Emilia’s fifteenth birthday was only a few weeks away, and Owl had guessed that her eleventh birthday would be sometime in the winter. Father… well, Owl never called him that out loud, had settled it by saying it was the day she stumbled upon the manor. Something about that date just felt wrong. She asked the shadows once, but that was the one time where they fell silent. 

Emilia, her glowing angel, got more beautiful every day. It sounds cheesy, but Owl truly thought so. Many in the manor paused when they saw her, mouth slightly agape at her dignified beauty. She already had a perfect figure befitting the dawn of her teenage years. 

In Owl’s case, however, she mostly remained the same. She grew taller like all children did as they aged. But she was still shorter than most in the manor. Her arms were slightly longer and her clawed hands were bigger than a normal persons. Her skin somehow deepened into a darker shade of black. It was like peering into a bottomless abyss. 

Emilia drew her from her thoughts with a shuffling of paper.

“Do you need help with anything, Owl?”

Owl flipped through an advanced algebra book heavy enough to be used as a weapon, “Not in English or math, no, or in science. I don’t even know why we need Heroics Studies. It’s not like we could ever become heroes.”

Emilia furrowed her brow and stared at the book. The cover had a Japanese hero on it, but he was wearing an American styled costume. “Why not?”

Owl stared at her for several seconds. She poked her fingers together and stared at the floor.

“Well, its not like your father lets us leave the manor. Like, ever. We can’t even watch TV or go on the internet for any news articles. I doubt he’d ever let us become heroes.”

“Some heroes from London visit every once in a while though, to test out any new gear he makes.”

Owl shrugs, “Yeah, but we never get to talk to them.”

Her hands were suddenly enveloped in warmth. Owl looks up the Emilia, her eyes burning with determination.

“You can be a hero, if you really want to! You’re already my hero, Owl, so don’t look so down! Maybe we can talk father into working something out?”

Owl squeezed her hands back and chuckled. “I guess?”

“And besides, you’re really clever.” Emilia smiled and the room seem to light up with it. She pulled away and motioned to the myriad of books on the table, “I find it amazing that you can keep up with everything. Mrs. Taylor never says it, but I know that you are far smarter than you let on. You even impressed Aegis the other day during physics, I could see it in his eyes.”

“Says the one who goes through the calculus homework as easy as breathing.” 

Emilia flushed a little despite her growing smirk. “Says the one who understands japanese and korean like its nothing.” 

Owl deflated a little, giggling at the little game they created a long time ago, “Says the one who fluently speaks most of the languages in Europe! Oh, speaking of which, I might need help with french…”

“How is it that you understand Asian languages better than European ones?” Emilia asked as she reached for the heavy tome at the other end of the table.

“I don’t know,” Owl shrugged sheepishly, “They just click better? I can never wrap my head around how languages like french and german are structured.”

Emilia shrugged with a defeated sigh, “And yet we both get english pretty well.” 

Owl giggled as the french book was opened. They didn’t get very far when the library door swung open. Emilia jumped and looked over her shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief as heavy footsteps trailed inside.

“Father? Is there something wrong?”

He ignored his daughter as he stepped up to the table. He was staring down at Owl with eyes that hadn’t held any emotions in years.

“Your stay here is coming to an end. Pack your things. A car will come for you in the morning.” 

She dropped her pencil with a small clatter.

“W-what?” Owl’s words were no louder than a whisper. 

He rolled his eyes as he turned around. “You heard me.” 

Emilia exchanged frightened glances with Owl. A crash of fear washed over her and she thought she was about to lose her supper. She grabbed Owl’s hand and gave it a squeeze as the library doors slammed shut.

“Stay here. I’ll try to find out what’s going on, so don’t worry. Okay?” 

Owl stiffly nodded as Emilia burst from her seat. “Father, wait!” 

She apologized to a maid she nearly plowed over, and rushed down the hall filled with ornate paintings on one side and wall high windows on the other. The fall colors spread out across the manor filled the hallways with warm color. She saw her father sigh and turn to her as she called out to him again.

Unbeknownst to them, Aegis was listening just around the corner. 

“My decision is final.” He said before Emilia pulled herself to a stop.

“B-but why!? After all this time, you just come in and say that without any explanation! Whats going on?” 

He turned fully to her, his eyes hardening. “I said I would take her in until her case has been dealt with.” 

Emilia held her breath. “And?”

“It’s officially been closed as of this afternoon. They’ve had all these years, but haven’t scrounged up a single clue as to who or what that thing is. It will forever be an unsolved case, or be treated as an oddity. Honestly, I don’t care, but it’s not staying here anymore.” 

Emilia glared up at her father. “Y-you can’t!”

He raised an eyebrow and took a threatening step towards her. “And why not? That creature has been nothing but a distraction to you and your duties, and spending precious funds to give it an education it just a waste of money. Eliminating it from the equation is the only answer.”

“No!” Emilia’s eyes started to burn. “Owl is not an it or anything less than a person! She is intelligent, and I don’t get why you or the servants always treat her like dirt! She has hopes and dreams just like everybody else. She told me today that she wanted to be a hero, and I think we should give all our support!”

“That abomination could never be something like a hero, and that is my final word.” He gave a bored shrug. “What of it?”

Something in her snapped. She didn’t care whether or not she looked like a child having a temper tantrum. 

“Owl is my best friend! She is the only one on earth besides you and Aegis that I consider family!” Large tears finally spilled over and down her cheeks. “Don’t you dare take her away from me!!” 

Father was unimpressed. “It leaves in the morning.”

He turned on his heel and was about to leave.

“Mother would’ve never allowed this to happen.”

That single, eerily quiet sentence made his blood freeze. Emilia looked up at him, tears all but dried. He slowly turned. Emilia shivered at the sudden coldness lingering in his eyes, along with the glint of a deep sorrow. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“I-” 

She flinched and clenched her eyes shut as he raised his hand, but she never felt the harsh sting.

“I believe I may be able to provide a solution, Master.” 

Emilia slowly opened her eyes. Aegis held her father’s wrist, just inches away from her face. The old man looked her in the eyes, his face softening. Father pulled his arm free from the other man’s grip and straightened his sleeve.

“Well? Don’t leave me out in the open, Aegis.” He said.

“Say I take Young Owl under my wing. She can get the training to be an upstanding servant to this estate and will be able repay the years of kindness you have shown her. Lady Emilia’s mind will be at ease with Owl close by, so she can truly focus on her duties as your heir.”

The hall stayed quiet for several minutes.

“The training starts tomorrow. Move anything it needs to the storage room in the cellar, it won’t be sharing a room with any of the other maids.” Relief flooded Emilia’s face, but he stared at her coldly, “Don’t ever ask me for favors like this again.” 

He left them without another word. Emilia listened to make sure his footsteps could no longer be heard before she turned to Aegis. The tears returned in full force, and the old man gently pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t offer Owl anything better without the master disapproving.”

“It’s alright!” She buried her face into his chest, “You’ve offered her a place here, where she won’t have to be alone. I would be horrified if she had to leave and face the world all on her own.”

Aegis said nothing as he tightened his embrace. His heart was unsettled, and deep down he had hoped that he didn’t just sentence Owl to a worse fate. 

~*~*~*~

“And now we just let it steep until its ready.” 

Owl nodded, amazed by the old man’s masterful ability to make tea. They stood just outside fath- no, the Master’s office. She looked at the variety of tools he used to make the steaming brew, ingraining every little detail into her mind. Aegis cleared his throat to draw her attention.

“Are you alright, Owl?” 

She looked to the painting hanging on the wall. “I’m okay. Its just…. it gets cold down there.”

“I’ll see if I can get you some more blankets now that the first snow has already fallen.” Aegis softened his expression with a calm smile, “I know there is something else bothering you. I’ve known you long enough.” 

Owl was silent for a few moments, and answered quietly. “I want to thank you, Aegis. I know I don’t get to see Emilia as often, and that I don’t get to study anymore. I know that this was the only way that I could stay here. I also know now that only you and Emilia were the only ones to ever show me any kindness.”

She was quiet for another minute and Aegis studied the way she twirled her fingers together. 

“But what I don’t know, is why the master hates me so much.” She slowly raised her head, her glowing eyes locking onto him from the darkness within her hood, “Why does everyone hate me, Aegis? Why are they so scared to look me in the eyes?” 

The old man’s heart twisted. Nobody as young as Owl should have such a hopeless, broken voice. He stroked his beard in thought. 

“The master has had a darkness within his heart ever since his wife had passed away. Lady Emilia has tried her best over the years, but he has never been the same man since. As for others, they fear what they themselves do not understand.”

He moved around the tea cart to take hold of her shoulders.

“I know that these empty excuses don’t do you any justice. But what matters is that both the Lady Emilia and myself see you for who you truly are. I have raised several generations in this household. Many sons and daughters have come and gone, and I count you as one of their number. You are family to us. So don’t ever forget that.”

Owl nodded. Despite her hood, Aegis felt her smile and her glowing eyes had brightened.

“It would also be disheartening for your education to go to waste, so I will do my best to sneak you some books. Does that make it any better?” 

“It does a little.” Owl laughed, for the first time in months, “Thank you.”

Aegis opened his mouth to reply, when a deafening crash came from within the master’s office. Owl startled, knocking into the tea cart. It teetered and the silverware clamored, but nothing fell and nothing was broken. The old man sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You may retire to your quarters, Owl. I can take care of things from here.”

“Are you sure?” Owl stared at the door, “It’s not even noon yet.”

“Yes, it seems the master has fallen ill yet again. He will require my attention for the rest of the day.” 

Slowly, she stepped away from the cart and through the hallway into the foyer. The shadows whispered of another crash and Aegis’ urgent, hushed voice. They had told her of his weird illness, full of nightmares and paranoia, for months. Her old self might have been worried for him.

But now, she didn’t really care. 

~*~*~*~

The mansion stirred to life. 

Linens were cleaned, stairwells were oiled. Paintings were dusted with precision and the curtains were changed, giving new life to rooms previously unused. Their best china and silverware were carefully excavated from the safety of the kitchens and polished to mirror like qualities. Gardeners had come together in droves to get the spring flora under control, splashing the manor in a rainbow of fresh colors. 

The harsh words of her fellow maids were ignored as Owl worked herself to the bone (if she even had any) to get the dining room floor sparkling clean. A hard task when one person had to clean a space enough for a hundred people. She tossed the soapy brush back into the bucket with a satisfying splash. Two years of Aegis’ training, and it still exhausted her. Now she was only a few inches shorter than Emilia, with the added layer of muscle that came with endless hours of scrubbing and cleaning. It didn’t help that all the other servants were driving themselves crazy to get this estate spotless. 

Why?

Important guests were coming. Owl didn’t know the details, but it was enough to work up all other servants in the manor to a tizzy. Even Aegis had stalked the halls with quiet concentration, instructing every maid or butler to a specific task. 

They arrived two days later.

The prettiest parlor maids were lined out the entrance as a limo rolled its way up the circular driveway in the front of the manor. The Master and Emilia waited at the open doors. Emilia had her waist long hair trussed up in a traditional Chinese bun, threaded with jewels that made her starlight hair twinkle. At her neck sparkled a fine diamond necklace. Her dress was as red as a summer rose, and she outshined the finest star in the sky. 

Owl and Aegis stood behind them at attention. Emilia turned to look over her shoulder at Owl, giving her a small smile as the limo driver got out and hurried to the other doors. The Master glared coldly at her. Emilia pursed her lips and turned back when their guests stepped out. There had been an air around Emilia lately that Owl couldn’t place. It almost tasted of fear? 

The first man was short and squat. His voluminous belly jiggled at every step and his rather round face looked like a baby’s. Sandy blonde hair stuck to his forehead and it looked as if he might break out in sweat just from walking. The other man was his opposite.

Tall, well built, with neatly combed back hair. His eyes were sharp and intelligent, his features looked as if a sculptor had created a masterpiece. Black gloves covered his hands and the crimson suit he adorned almost matched Emilia’s dress. 

Maids curtsied as the two men walked past. The Master and strange man shook hands when they finally made their way in the door.

“Laurence, it’s been quite some time since we’ve last seen each other. The years have been kind to you.” The Master said.

“Ah, yes, it is good to see you my friend!” A heavy French accent rolled off his tongue, “And of course, you remember my son, Armand!” 

The man named Armand stepped up and shook his hand. His eyes turned to Emilia, who kept a pleasant smile upon her face. 

“It is nice to finally meet you, Lady Emilia. Your beauty is even grander than I had ever imagined, and I find myself breathless at your visage.” 

Owl had to still herself as Armand reached down and planted a kiss upon her hand. The shadows spoke to her in hushed whispers, of jealousy and greed the likes of which consumed this man to the core. Something darker lurked in the back of his eyes when he stood fully, and even the shadows trembled in fear. 

She barely held back a flinch when that same man flicked his eyes towards her. They narrowed ever so slightly, his lips curving in a frown as he took in this strange creature dressed up in a full body suit with the traditional decorations of a servant. 

Emilia pulled his attention away with one of her sunniest smiles.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Armand. Tell me, do the flowers of our gardens match the ones of your homeland?” 

Armand smiled, a well practiced mask of kindness. “The flowers of your gardens outshine even the ones around our estate, my lady.” 

Armand’s father beamed and the Master held his stoic expression. “We should move this elsewhere. We have prepared a lunch for you in the gardens, and the scenery will be perfect as we discuss our business.” He turned to look over his shoulder. “Aegis?” 

The old man bowed with a hand on his chest. “Of course, sirs. Right this way.”

Laurence nodded curtly, “Yes, yes, we have much to cover!” 

Armand held his arm out to Emilia, who immediately took it. Owl walked behind them, the snakes in her belly roiled as she looked to Emilia. Her shoulders were tense and her smile was a bit strained. Something was going on, something that neither her best friend nor the shadows would talk about. 

Aegis had led them to a secluded area in the gardens. A fountain sang its calming tune, with the bursts of pink and reds coming from the surrounding cherry blossom trees. A table draped in a white cloth was already decorated with their finest china and crystal glasses. The aroma of finely roasted meats and other dishes danced on the breeze. 

Owl was quick to pour the drinks as the four of them sat down, one on each side of the table. Emilia sat across from Armand and the other two men sat across from each other at the heads of the table. Aegis and a few other maids took to serving the food. 

Emilia gave her a warm smile as she poured her favorite fruit infused water. Armand’s face flickered, but he schooled his features as his father was the first to speak. 

“So, to dive right into the heart of our business.” 

“Yes, I have read your proposal. I have to say, such things would benefit both of our family lines.” He took a slow sip of wine before continuing, “This is just a single step forward toward our goal.” 

Emilia kept her eyes on her food, chewing slowly and refusing to meet anyone’s eye. The man baby nodded, obvious excitement in his reddening face.

“Of course! With your talents and my connections in the mainland, we can take it to the next phase. It will still take quite some time before your tech can go on the global market, but I assure you that your name will be known to all heroes across Europe!” 

“This is all well and good,” Armand said, keeping up his air of pleasantry, “But I would like to discuss the date of the wedding, as I’m sure my fiance would as well.”

The snakes in her belly came back in roaring fury. Wedding? What wedding? Owl looked at Aegis, who had turned pale despite his relaxed expression. It was then that Owl stared at a ring on Emilia’s finger. But…. this was their first meeting, right? Armand wasn’t talking about marrying her Emilia?

Right?

“That’s my boy!” Laurence shoved more food in his mouth and swallowed loudly, “Does the Lady Emilia have a preference? We have a marvelous mansion in Paris, if you wanted to do it there!”

“If it is alright with my fiance, I would like to have the wedding here.” Emilia said.

Owl sensed the telltale strain in her voice, disguised by a delicate layer of resigned serenity. Her world was slowly tilting as a headache pounded at her mind. Owl could only stand frozen, hands tightening around the pitcher in her grasp. 

“If that is what my future wife wishes, so shall it be.” Armand said. He raised his glass, which sparkled in the sunlight draping through the trees, “To both our families’ success and prosperity, and a toast to the Lady Emilia, to whom my heart already belongs.” 

The rest of the conversation was filtered out by the white noise in Owl’s ears. She mechanically moved like a puppet to fill the drinks, but she was devoid of any real thought. Aegis would cast the occasional worried glance. Her trance was broken by the sound of shattering glass. 

“Oh my, how clumsy of me.” Armand said.

Emilia waived him off. “It’s alright. Owl, can you clean it up?” 

Owl set down her pitcher and grabbed a cloth. The Master and Laurence continued their discussion as Owl knelt down beside Armand, collecting the broken pieces of the white cup. Just as she reached for the final shard under the table, Armand’s foot rose and stomped down on her palm. The shard cut into her palm as the heel of his boot pinned her hand with unnatural strength. Just what kinda quirk did he have?

“Now that I have your attention,” Armand bent down to whisper by her ear, “I want you to stay away from Emilia. A freak like you should know your place among elites, and I won’t hesitate to dispose of you if you try to get any closer to my darling wife to be.” 

Owl shivered at his threat, tongue stilled by the biting pain in her hand and the lump in her throat. 

“Oh, and don’t even think to tell her or anyone else about this. Who would believe a monster like you? It is my word against yours, demon.” 

It ended just as fast as it began. He raised his foot as oily black blood seeped through her gloves and dripped onto the grass. Emilia furrowed her brows in concern at Owl’s shaking.

“Is everything alright?” She asked. 

That drew the attention of the other two men and servants. Armand threw up a kind smile, false worry knitting his brows together. 

“It seems the little maid has cut herself by accident.” He put a threatening hand on her shoulder, “Isn’t that right?” 

The weight of his threat tightened around her throat like a noose. Owl swallowed, her eyes cast to the ground as she cradled her hand. The grip on her shoulder tightened. She tried not to curl inward on herself as she nodded. The Master sighed, and from the corner of her eye she noticed Aegis stiffen. 

“Go.” The Master’s voice registered through the dread welling up inside. 

Without so much as a glance at Aegis or Emilia, she fled. She walked slowly from the table. Her feet picked up speed the moment she was out of sight, her eyes welling up with years worth of unshed tears. The gardens and manor were but a blur as she sped to the one place where she could be alone. Her sobs echoed within the solitary wine cellar, where barrels upon barrels of liquid gold matured in cool darkness. She found her tiny cell of a room and collapsed on the cot. 

She clutched her bleeding hand to her chest. She thought of Emilia. How could she want to marry a man like that? Her hands balled into fists as a sharp hatred sprang into her chest. The shadows seethed and churned around the room, twisting into monsters hiding within the deep reaches of her nightmares. They whispered to her, to act on her hatred and unleash horror on the man named Armand.

“No!” Owl clamped her hands on her ears and clenched her eyes shut.

She held back the flood of dark creatures lurking just beneath the veil of shadows with nothing more than her willpower. The tide of voices were silenced one by one.

“I won’t be the one to hurt Emilia like that.” She whimpered, “I won’t!”

The torrent of whirling shadows around her faded, until all was normal. She wrapped herself up in blankets, cuddling the stinging injury to her chest. Her eyes were heavy and she decided to sleep. Her consciousness was whisked away into fitful nightmares, where the gardens were turned to ash and Emilia’s screams echoed amidst twinkling lights and splatters of crimson and ebony. 

Unbeknownst to any of them, the true horror was about to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be uploaded on Tuesday :)


	3. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Owl's backstory. Throwing in a warning of graphic violence near the end, so beware!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this early, because why not?

Owl’s hand healed over the next few weeks. 

The physical pain healed, but the emotional scars were forever lashed upon her mind like a stain. She turned her back or fled whenever Emilia had tried to approach. She sensed the hurt and concern her best friend had, but what choice did she have? Armand’s threat still dangled over her like a guillotine. 

Aegis was no better. The old man had helped her with many of her duties, even when he had been swamped within his own work. They usually went about in silence. He knew better than to coax her, allowing her to choose when to talk. She never spoke a word.

What was worse was that the Master had invited Armand and his father to live here until the wedding. The Bisset family (their very name angered any shadows around her) lived in the second floor guest rooms. Needless to say, she avoided that entire part of the mansion.

Words passed from maid to butler that the wedding would be sometime in the winter. It was months away yet, so she just had to avoid Armand until then. 

But prey could never escape the jaws of a predator. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Owl awoke slowly, her mind clouded by the screaming pain pulsating throughout her body. She tried to sit up, or stand, or do something, but her body felt like she was being tied down by sandbags. She didn’t remember ever going to bed though and this level of pain was new. In the back of her mind, she already knew. 

A flashback cracked across her mind like a whip, the hurried footsteps and clamoring voices, of clinking dishes and the tantalizing aroma of meats being roasted. Ah, she was helping to make dinner.

Then the crash of a bottle breaking against her head threw her to the floor. The familiar smell of alcohol and Armand’s drunken insults filtered through her memory, then the pain began. There was a cold sting in her chest as the other servants did nothing to stop Armand’s senseless beating, they had ignored the fact that it had been the man’s dozenth or so intoxicated rage since he started living here. Even as Owl pleaded for help, looking into their eyes that avoided hers, nobody lifted a finger against him.

At least until Aegis came. The man had burst into the room, livid, as he pulled Armand off of her and ordered two servants to take him to his rooms. The last thing she remembered before everything went dark was her being lifted, and Aegis’ heartbroken voice in her ears as he apologized. 

With a sigh, she tried to move again. The throbbing migraine was like a knife prodding at her brain, begging her to stay on the soft pillow. She went still and closed her eyes as she heard two pairs of footsteps come down into the cellar.

“She still hasn’t awoken?” Emilia’s voice trembled as if she had been crying.

“No, my lady. She’s been unconscious for the past two days. I’ve tended to her injuries, but…”

Emilia’s footsteps approached her cot. The rustle of fabric told her that she knelt down, and the warm hand clutching her own confirmed it. 

“This is my fault.” Emilia whispered with horror.

“Emilia…” 

“If I had sent her away when father wanted, she wouldn’t have to be dealing with this.” Tears plopped down onto Owl’s hand, they were hot against her clammy skin, “She wouldn’t be dealing with the maid’s taunts or my father’s constant hatred. She…. she wouldn’t be here, like this, if I had only let her go when she had the chance!”

The hand on hers startled. Owl imagined that Aegis had put a hand upon her shoulder.

“We can’t think like that. We don’t know what would’ve happened to her if she was sent away.”

“I know, but… but anything would be better than this. She might’ve even be training as a hero right now, if it wasn’t for me.” Emilia picked up Owl’s hand and tightly clutched it with both of her own, “And the worse part? Armand isn’t going to be punished. Of course he wouldn’t be, my father hasn’t spared a shred of remorse towards Owl.”

The two were silent for a few minutes.

“There might still be time to cancel the wedding.”

“You know I can’t. I don’t ever get a say in the matter. Father just says that I should be proud to do my duty to the family. What other choice do I have? No matter what, I’ll always be chained him and Armand. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Owl.”

Emilia and Aegis hadn’t spoken anymore that night, but the cellar was filled with Emilia’s heartbroken cries.

Owl had absorbed every moment.

 

~*~*~*~

Tomorrow would be the day of the wedding. 

Despite the elegant and cheery decorations, Owl couldn’t help but feel sick at the thought of tonight’s rehearsal dinner. Emilia’s tears of frustration and her apologies that night so many months ago had resonated within Owl. The sorrow stabbed her in the chest, and she couldn’t begin to imagine Emilia’s fear at having to marry a man like Armand.

Both the Master and Laurence ignored the man’s violent and alcoholic tendencies towards her. Aegis was a constant presence now, often asking her to accompany him on his tasks whenever possible. Since then, Armand hasn’t been able to touch her.

But her old wounds would remember. So would the shadows. 

Now she walked through the ballroom full of light and life and music, carrying a tray of fizzing champagne glasses to the elite guests and pro heroes in costume. Emilia, Master, and the Bisset family sat at the grand dining table lined up at the head of the room. Her Emilia had a smile as she watched the guests dance to the lively music and the heroes show off their flashy quirks, but that smile never reached her eyes.

Her dress was breathtaking. White and as pure as snow, with shimmering folds of silk that danced like starlight. Her hair was trussed up in flowery buns and weaved with a myriad of gems. Owl’s admiration was disturbed by a voice. 

“Hey, are you a hero?”

Owl turned to look over her shoulder. It was nobody she would recognize, a woman in a black and purple costume, her face covered by a metallic visor. Her colorful hair was done in a long braid that nearly touched the floor.

“N-no ma’am. I’m just a servant. Did you want a drink?” She held out the tray towards the unknown hero.

“Hmm, that’s a shame. You have a cool costume.” The woman carefully plucked a bubbling glass as if it were a rose, giving Owl one last nod before walking away.

With a sigh, Owl resumed her duties. The guests around her wiled away the night with laughter and drink, filling their bellies from the extravagant buffet table. The intoxicating aromas mingled with the champagne and music, the cacophony of laughter and awe as that same hero showed off her illusion quirk. The applause was deafening as the ball room was suddenly turned into a swirling galaxy of stars. 

Owl refilled her tray of drinks before the next hero could start their show, but Aegis had suddenly appeared at her side and pulled her away. The man’s grim expression threw a stone into her stomach.

“I’m sorry Owl, but the master has requested that you retire to your room for the rest of the night.”

Her shoulders slumped, “Why? Is it because that pro hero talked to me?”

“In part.” His face was pale and his eyes hardened, but he didn’t give off an air of anger. “I am truly sorry.”

Owl shoved the tray into his arms, the bubbling liquid almost spilling over. 

“It’s fine.” She barely held back the bite in her voice, “Nobody would miss me, aside from the only two people I care about.” 

Aegis opened his mouth to respond, but she had already turned on her heel to leave. She registered Emilia’s fear as she left the room, but both Armand and Master’s glares silenced any of her objections. And that’s how Owl found herself sitting alone in her cramped cellar room. Her only company had been the review books shoved underneath her bed, keeping the shadowy voices out of her head so she could concentrate. She whittled away an hour or two by studying, nostalgia crept up on her as she held the french language book in her hands.

The faint sounds of the party drifted in through the ceiling, growing louder as the night drew on. Eventually the noise was too loud to even read. She set the books aside before falling in her cot with a sigh. No matter what, she could not sleep. Her mind was restless and Emilia’s blatant fear when she left was still fresh. Worry weighed on her from the inside as if a giant rock had settled there. 

It didn’t help that the shadows were uneasy, always clawing at the edge of her mind. 

Another sigh escaped her as she threw the pillow over her head and closed her eyes. A few hours later, after a restless sleep, she was awoken by the eerie chill crawling up her spine. She arose from the squeaky cot and poked her head out of her door. The noises upstairs were going strong, so the night was still young. The darkness pervading the cellar was like a storm of anxiety, pulling at Owl with their faint, whispered words. 

Danger!

The light bleeds.

Must protect the light!

Owl’s feet moved by themselves, almost as if she were drawn to their tantalizing whispers of distress. She walked from the cellar and into the foyer, where several guests and heroes were still present. They stared at her, wide eyed, when she walked past. She was hardly aware that during her sleep, her hood had fallen down, revealing her glassy black skin and unnerving face. 

Their hastily whispered words went on deaf ears as she trekked up the stairs, to the second and then the third floor of the east wing where Emilia’s rooms were. The moonlight shone through the darkened hallways like a curtain, highlighting the sparkle of the snowy landscape that stretched for miles. 

Owl made the familiar twists and turns of the hallway, every step was still ingrained from when she and Emilia had rooms across the hall from each other. Then, a sudden scream froze her to the spot. Her blood curdled and the shadows shivered at the sound of Emilia’s cry. Two maids had burst from the room, terror clear within their eyes. They passed Owl’s blurry form as she leapt into the room without a second thought. 

The first of the rooms was one for socializing, with lavish couches and a heavy oak table and chairs, mostly used whenever Emilia had tea with guests. Owl’s skin crawled when desperate cries emanated from the next room. There, cast in the moon’s pearlescent light, were two figures. One was obviously a drunken Armand, with a hand upon Emilia’s throat as she was pushed against the wall. 

Her white dress was torn, its fine silk shredded to ribbons. What set Owl’s blood on fire, was the fact that her arms were laced with several crimson gashes that stained the precious white of her dress. 

“Owl?” Emilia whispered in both relief and fear. 

Armand looked over his shoulder, stumbling backwards as his mouth stretched into a wicked devil’s grin. Owl’s jaws gnashed together in a hatred built from almost a year of pure torture and abuse. She had tolerated his drunken behavior and threats. All in the hope that Emilia would be safe from this man’s vile touch. 

But seeing this….

That familiar bottle dangling from his hand made one of her old head wounds throb. A dark growl rumbled from her chest as she clutched her head in her hands. Static filled her ears and the shadows began to stir. 

“Owl, please…” Emilia begged, “Please leave.”

Armand grinned wider as Owl’s body began to tremble in rage. The man took another gluttonous swig of his drink as he took a single hobbling step towards Owl. There was another object clutched in his weaselly hands, its sharp steel glinted in the silvery light. It still dripped in the crimson ink of her Emilia’s life blood, and his intentions for her lay clear for all to see. 

“You heard my fiance, you leech. Be a good little servant and leave the loving couple to their business.” 

His words were slurred and barely registered through Owl’s haze. She suffered this man’s abuse, his taunts and threats, all without raising her fist in defence because she didn’t want Emilia to get scolded!

For her lady, she would suffer through anything.

For Emilia, she would rush off into a line of fire without a second thought.

Armand took a startled step back as shadows angrily wriggled and shifted across the room. Owl’s shaking intensified as pure hatred for this man materialized. She would no longer hold back the shadows, and the horror they still wished to inflict on this vile thing in a man’s skin. Emilia recoiled in fear as Owl’s head suddenly snapped up to glare at the man standing between them. Owl’s eyes glowed with the golden light of justice, but a frightening darkness lingered just beneath. 

The next few moments would haunt Emilia for the rest of her life. 

Owl took a few steps forward into the room, her eyes glowing oddly as if she wasn’t all there. The darkness swirled around her body and she began to change. She swelled in size, becoming a massive quadruped beast. Right beside her ears sprouted spindly long horns and her face grew to a long triangular snout lined with fangs of crimson. A long sinuous tail whipped back and forth, ending in a strange archaic lantern that that blazed with purple fire. A bell was connected to the tail lantern by a silvery chain, singing a haunting tune throughout the room. Owl(?) raked her scythe like claws against the ground, shredding the wood like wet paper. 

Emilia stared at the heavy black chains wrapped around Owl(?)’s body and that scraped against the ground, as well as the angry purple glow fuming from her throat. The tiny, fleshless wings at her back would almost be cute if she wasn’t so terrifying.

“I knew you were a demon!!” Armand’s maniac laughter echoed throughout the room.

Owl(?) opened her jaws and released a thunderous roar that shook the windows. The cry called for justice, and the shadows were eager to answer. Armand snapped from his reverie when the room was shrouded in darkness. He slung his arm holding the empty bottle. Owl(?) batted it away with one of her massive paws, it shattered against the wall. Glass and what little wine was left seeped down against the once white wall. 

The deep bass of Owl(?)’s growl vibrated the very air around him as she stalked towards the man like a lion would her prey. 

“S-stay back!” 

He swung the knife, and that was all it took. The shadow dragon dodged and snapped up the arm holding the knife, the resounding snap grated on Emilia’s ears as she slowly slid down the wall she still leaned upon. The knife clattered down and was swallowed by inky black shadows. Armand didn’t have time to cry out as Owl(?) whipped her head around, throwing him into the four poster bed. 

The wood exploded into splinters, toppling onto him. The man groaned in pain as he pushed one of the stands off of him, but the beast wasn’t done. She jumped on top of the bed, holding his entire body down with just a single paw. Emilia saw the silvery gleam reflecting off her claws like the final light of an executioner’s blade. 

Emilia threw her face into her hands as the claws swung down. Ripping and tearing and splashing accompanied Armand’s final moments, singing in tandem to his pained grunts. She flinched when a splash of red struck her leg. Tears welled in her eyes as she clamped them shut and forced her hands to go over her ears. 

Owl(?)’s heavy breathing was the only sound after the deed was done.

“Owl… please…” She cried.

The dragon twitched oddly as its head snapped towards the familiar voice. It opened its mouth to take a few more shattered breaths. Iron coated its tongue and flooded its nose, and it tilted its head curiously at the small frightened form hiding in the corner. The instinct to protect and nurture almost filled up the tiny, heart shaped opening in the center of its chest. 

It climbed off its kill, front legs dyed in sleeves of crimson, and approached Emilia. She quieted her trembling voice as Owl(?) got close. At that moment she dared to open her eyes. She kept her focus away from the spreading crimson blotch on her bed, and focused upon Owl. She was still twitching oddly and covered in her fiance’s blood. A little hum came from Owl’s throat.

Emilia slowly reached her hand out. Owl leaned into the touch, her eyes still glowing like lanterns. Why wasn’t Emilia afraid?

Because she knew that Owl would never hurt her. And true to her belief, Owl laid down at her feet, her monstrous size blocking the carnage splayed upon her bed. She pulled her hand back and clutched her own chest, trembling a bit in shock when she finally registered what happened. 

“Owl, you…” 

Whatever she would’ve said was cut off by pounding footsteps. Several forms burst into the room. Father, Laurence, Aegis, and several pro heroes froze at the scene. Armand’s father cried out in agony as he saw his son’s remains on the bed. Owls body crackled strangely as she stood and hunched protectively in front of Emilia, hissing like a demented demon. 

Father, pale as a ghost, turned towards Owl(?) in panic.

“Is that you, Owl!? Explain yourself, now!”

The pros behind him tensed and got into battle stances as Owl(?) took a threatening step forward. She flicked her long tail as another inhuman growl escaped her, her body still convulsing as if it were a puppet on strings. The Master shivered at that familiar frightening note as the bell sang its song. Emilia’s fear silenced her as the tension in the room skyrocketed, until a manic scream echoed throughout the estate. 

“My son!! What did you do to my boy, you monster!?”

Laurence raised both hands, and activated his quirk before anyone could stop him. The iron in his blood and the blood of his son packed together to form little bullets. With another cry the hysterical father shot them forward. Owl(?) roared as the projectiles ripped through her insides. The heroes were quick to restrain him, and his struggles were all but useless. Blood dripped from the man’s fingers and onto the floor. 

Several holes laced Owl(?)’s abdomen as she threw herself between the bullets and Emilia, leaking a steady stream of thick, pungent blood onto the carpet. The beast’s mind blanked as pure instinct took over. The blinding pain made her thrash wildly, knocking over bookshelves and tables. Several voices screamed until there was a flash of white. 

Owl(?) registered weightlessness and the sound of breaking glass. Air was torn from her lungs, one was already filled with burning pain as she landed three stories down into the gardens. Somewhere deep within her mind, she knew that she had been thrown from the window. 

More startled voices cried out across the garden filled with snow and twinkling lights. Guests, mostly drunk or confused, were terrified as a bleeding villain suddenly crashed down upon their revelries. Several colorful figures were leaping down from the third story as more flooded out from the mansion. 

Owl(?) roared, but it was pained and accompanied by the taste of iron. The burning of her lungs spread to the rest of her body like a forest fire. The shadows suddenly weren’t responding through the dark haze clouding her mind, but she still registered the danger. A sound of footsteps, like war drums playing on crunching snow, outlined the small army of heroes surrounding her. 

She lifted her crimson lips to bare her fangs, gouging out the dirt at its feet in preparation for an attack. Blackened blood splattered against the innocent white snow as she fought like a cornered animal. One hero was swatted away, but another would always take its place. The one with the blinding white pain, a woman with a metal visor, was the first to be knocked back. 

Emilia pushed past the heroes and her father the moment Owl had been shot and blasted out of the windows. Aegis and her father followed after her. Laurence had stayed in the room with a hero, crying and shouting over the remains of his son.

“Lady Emilia, wait!” Aegis called after her. 

It went ignored as her bare feet sprinted down the marble stairs and into the frigid gardens stained with pools of obsidian. She would save her best friend. She would save Owl! Emilia forced her way through the crowd watching the fight, as if it were just a form of entertainment. Her stomach flipped as she came face to face with what was becoming a one sided battle. Most of the gardens were destroyed. The heroes were going in for a single strike before fleeing, taking turns with using their quirks. 

Owl was losing. It was clear by the amount of blackened blood pooling around the garden. A hand latched onto her wrist before she could recklessly join in. For the first time in her life, she glared coldly at Aegis. She struggled, but he held onto her with a grip of steel. 

“Let me go!” 

His face fell into a deep sadness. “I cannot allow you to get killed, Emilia.”

Tears built in her eyes and she stopped struggling. Father appeared a moment later, panting. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and glared at the state of his gardens, where Owl was still in a desperate rampage against the heroes. 

“This will cost a small fortune to fix.” He cast his eyes on Emilia, “I’m glad to see you were mostly uninjured by that monster. We should-”

“Stop!” She glared into her father’s emotionless eyes, “Owl saved me! She’s not a-”

A slap cut through the explosions of battle. Emilia was stunned as the itching burn spread across her cheek. Aegis tensed and looked to his master in shock. 

“I should have gotten rid of that demon years ago, but kept it since you wanted a pet.”

“Wha-” Emilia’s voice failed as she stared at her father in horror. 

“That monster attacked you, and Armand died protecting you when your little pet went berserk. A pity, really, but now the heroes can take care of the pest for us.”

Emilia’s face burned hotter than the budding handprint on her cheek. Father wasn’t even looking at her. Rather, he had a devious smirk as Owl(?) took a particularly harsh kick to the face. 

“Th-that wasn’t what happened! Armand tried to…” She swallowed heavily as she muttered the words, “Force himself on me. Owl was the one who rescued me!” 

 

Father looked to her with an icy cold glare, “No one will believe the word of a grief stricken widow, especially after she failed her duty to her family.”

Aegis gained a harsh, knowing look in his eyes. He had served many masters in his time here, but the blatant cruelty of his current master tore his heart into pieces.

“You… you don’t mean that.” Emilia barely spoke above a whisper.

Father looked away once more to watch the one sided fight. Owl was simply losing too much blood. 

“I do. If you haven’t refused your rightful duty to Armand then none of this would’ve happened. Because of you, both Armand and Owl will die and our family name dragged through the mud. We will have to give the Bisset family proper compensation. Our trek into the global market will be put to a halt, and all because of a foolish little girl’s ambitions.”

Aegis knew that Emilia was trembling, but he couldn’t raise a word to his master. This man truly had to be the cruelest head of the family in several generations. He did loosen his grip as fresh tears trailed down Emilia’s cheeks.

“Lady Emilia, why don’t we get you inside where its warmer.”

She was still in her tattered white dress, her breath leaving in chilly white clouds. The crowd was growing bored with the fight, so more eyes trailed onto her. Attention was suddenly snapped back to Owl as she was thrown into a statue. The statue of Emilia’s grandfather posing with a bunch of heroes shattered into dust and debris. Owl fell at its feet, covered in blood and stony powder, and lay motionless. Cheers broke through the crowd as the heroes nursed wounds and struck victory poses. Aegis blanched at the sight of Owl’s body, and that was all Emilia needed to tear herself away.

“Emilia!!” Father’s angry voice was useless.

“Owl!!” She screamed as her bare footprints left a trail in the snow.

She skirted past a spot where she and Owl once had a picnic during a summer now so many years ago. Oily blood clung to her feet as she dashed through the pools. She was suddenly lurched back as a hero grabbed her by the waist.

“Miss, its too dangerous!!”

She thrashed in his grip, calling out her best friends name.

“Owl! OWL!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry!!” 

 

Something stirred within Owl. A voice. It desperately called to her, and she had to answer. 

If only her body would move. A wheezy breath escaped her throat as she forced her eyes to open. Her body felt… strange. Larger than she remembered. A deathly chill stripped her body of warmth as she pulled herself up. An unwelcome darkness breached the corners of her vision, but she ignored it as she locked eyes with the single ray of light in her life. 

Anger filled Owl as she hissed at her light’s captor. The next moment was a blur, but she recalled the sound of ripping flesh and then holding the precious light against her chest. The heroes cried out in outrage as one of their comrades was injured, and now the villain had a hostage! The villain leapt back to the broken statue, with the girl in its grasp the heroes couldn’t move.

Nobody heard the pained whispers the two exchanged.

“Owl!? Are you alright?”

Owl looked at the light, speechless at how her dress was even more beautiful then the twinkling snow and lights around them.

“Em..ili…a…?”

Owl voice was different, as if it had to be recycled through innumerable layers of shadow. With a final tremble, her body gave out. Emilia rolled from the grip, and avoided injuring herself as Owl fell. Shadows left Owl’s body in droves, forcing her to return to a small form. Even when she was eye level with her light, she felt so small. Her body felt as if it was tied to a sack of rocks and then thrown into the ocean. Emilia’s desperate cries were getting farther and farther away despite her mouth still moving rapidly. Tears rained down like jewels from her eyes, revealing the sadness of a thousand stars.

“Don’t cry… Lady… Emilia…” The words scraped from her bone dry throat.

She lifted one of her arms slowly as if it held the weight of a pile of bricks. Somewhere, deep within the back on her mind, she knew that both her hands and arms were covered in blood. 

Whose? 

She was too exhausted to care. Her only concern was wiping away Emilia’s tears. Her light gave her a soft, sad smile even after Owl’s fingers left bloody streaks upon her face. That’s when Owl noticed a different light gleaming from the third story window. Armand’s father, red faced and wild eyed, took aim. Owl inhaled a sharp, painful breath. Her arms pushed away her light as the sound of a gunshot rang out across the gardens. 

A single bullet sliced through the frigid air. Owl’s final thoughts were targeted at Armand’s father. Owl didn’t remember anything of the last half an hour, all a blurry haze of screams and pain, pain pain. Did he hate them so much that he hoped to hit Emilia too?

Emilia landed in a soft snow pile, dazed and confused. Then, the gunshot rang out. She pulled herself from the icy chill only to witness another horror. A bullet pierced through Owl’s head in a sharp white beam. 

Her scream mingled with the crowds surprise and the heroes' alarm. Owl’s right eye was the epicenter of his shot. Owl hung in limbo, before she slowly fell backwards. Black pools flowed freely from the wound. Owl’s body lightly seized on the ground as her raspy breaths slowed. 

Emilia and several heroes rushed to her side. Bisset’s manic cries resounded against the gardens, until he was torn away from the open window and properly restrained by heroes. Emilia collapsed beside Owl’s head as the yellow eye rapidly faded. The bodily twitches ceased and the wheezing breaths became still. 

Emilia cried out in agony as her best friend lay dieing at her feet, and there was nothing anybody could do. She cried even as Aegis pulled her away and hugged her into his chest. His chest constricted when he watched the growing black pool spread around Owl, and of the spreading warmth of Emilia’s tears when they stained his coat. 

The shadows converged on their fallen master, swirling about as if to offer their funerary services. Aegis pressed the crying girl further into his chest, and steeled his voice against the lump in his throat.

“I shall take care of our lady, Owl. I promise.” 

There was a single, tiny spark of acknowledgement, and his sadness returned in droves as Owl seemed to radiate her appreciation. He had raised the mysterious shadow child since she appeared a decade ago, and counted her amongst the families many daughters.

Finally, the singular citrine eye faded to darkness. Aegis buried the twisting emotions in his chest as the Master’s footsteps approached. The man’s cold eyes held no sympathy for his daughter, they rather sparkled with a dull interest at Owl’s body. Several heroes stumbled backwards and the crowd’s sudden murmur drew the only two mourner’s attention.

Emilia sniffed and wiped at her tears when her best friends body spasmed.

“Owl?”

The pool of black blood and shadows twirled underneath Owl in a dark cloud, and then her body began to sink as if in quicksand.

“No! No no no NO!!” 

Emilia clawed at the darkness, but her nails only scraped at thin air as if she were trying to grab nothing but fog. Aegis reached over as Emilia’s cries were renewed.

“My lady, nothing can be done.” His gloved hands took hers, and gave them a squeeze.

By then Owl’s body was gone, and the hysterical cries of a young woman rang out into the night.

 

The Master stiffened. He could cry out in joy, but he settled by stretching his lips into a menacing grin. The bell had finally stopped ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> So just for clarification. Owl's body is made of shadows, hence the weakness to sunlight. So to cover that I thought she could have all of these Nobody-like suits to wear throughout the story. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> The next chapter will debut everybody's favorite grumpy, cat loving hero. 
> 
> Next upload will be on Friday!


	4. Door To Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraserhead makes a gruesome discovery.

Soft whispers of safety and reassurance flowed through her shattered mind like a forest brook.

A darkness as grand as a moonless midnight surrounded her in a peaceful haze. She slowly opened her eyes, or rather, her now singular eye. Sharp and stabbing pinpricks of pain laced the right side of her head and trailed down her torso as if she had been somebody’s personal punching bag.

She tried to remember why she hurt so much. The churning shadows in her mind swept such thoughts away, leaving her calm but a bit dazed. She tried to move, a light shrug of her shoulder or a flex of her finger, but everything was dead weight. The sudden hammering pain in the right half of her face ripped a weak cry from her throat. The darkness around her stilled for a moment, as if a thousand eyes froze to stare.

Just before panic could take hold, a voiceless whisper spoke.

 

_Sleep, my liege. You are safe._

 

There was a light rustling as the shadows cradled her tighter, enveloping her in a sea of warmth. For some reason she trusted this voice. It was like something that had been with her since she was small. Her single eye slowly draped shut, letting the pain fade with her consciousness.

 

And so, she slept.

 

And slept.

 

The next time she opened her eye there was a little less pain, it was still there, stinging and biting like knives. But something else was wrong.

Who… was she?

Anything resembling a named slipped through her fingers and only blurred faces dotted her empty memory. A sudden image was projected to her by voices that were far away, it was of a forest clearing bathed by the light of the moon. If one listened closely, an owl’s throaty call could be heard. She pushed the image out. What did that have to do with her name?

The shadows around her seemed sad. Their whispers were growing fainter by the moment, but they told her to rest and that they would take care of her pain. She allowed her mind to be blanketed in the same darkness as the rest of her body.

Her eye closed and she returned to her dreamless slumber.

 

~*~*~*~

 

A groan escaped her.

Her senses came back in small waves. The smooth, cold floor pressing against her cheek and the way a woman’s beautiful voice sang with sorrow. She opened her eye to a blur of both color and darkness, and pulled herself from the floor and into a sitting position. She blinked at her surroundings in hazy confusion. She was simply encased in a world of darkness as far as the eye could see, but the bright colors below her drew her eye.

She sat upon an enormous disk of stained glass. The prismatic colors sparkling from an unknown light shining from below. Splashes of an extravagant garden speckled with flowers and blooming trees stretched out in front of her in multicolored fractals, and there was a figure curving around the outer rim of the circle. It was a girl with a long white dress and shimmering hair like starlight, her expression relaxed and she appeared to be asleep. An elegant mansion stood in the background.

She turned her eye from the unfamiliar girl and looked down upon herself. Her arms and hands were dyed crimson as if they had been dipped in paint. The crimson ended just above her elbow and was separated from the rest of her inky skin by a little band of white. Shabby rags draped to her body. They were stained with an oily black substance that had the lingering scent of iron, she didn’t want to know its true origins. She pulled at her tattered and torn sleeve, pinching the frayed edges. She let her arms fall into her lap as she gazed upwards, wincing at the splitting pain in her side and head.

Just how long was she sleeping?

“H-hello?”

Her voice didn’t disturb the woman’s singing, but neither did this woman answer. There was nobody else in sight though, so where did the singing come from?

“Hello!?”

Her hands flew to her mouth as she coughed, a metallic taste adding to the sharp stabs of pain lacing her side. She wiped her mouth and forced herself to her feet. Her body screamed with agony as she forced her first steps, the lonely tip tap of her footsteps on the glass echoed across the vast empty space.

There was a pathway on the other side of the disk, like broken shards coming together in a kaleidoscopic highway, twisting and turning every which way into the unknown. With no place else to go, she followed it. Each step struck her with blinding pain, limbs weighed down like boulders. Breath scraped past her ragged throat and the isolation sparked fear mixing with the biting fire spreading across her body.

The only thing keeping her calm was the woman’s soothing song. She registered at one point that the path took a strange upside-down turn, but she settled her queasy stomach and pushed on into this strange dreamscape. Finally, she made it to a second disk of light.

But this one was different.

The green grass and flowers were replaced by crisp white snow dotted with lights. The mansion in the background was broken and dilapidated, the girl’s dress was torn and bloodied. Her face was cracked and empty of any features, and she found that looking at this image for too long made her head hurt worse.

“Well, now what?” She whispered to herself.

There was no other pathway. As she turned to go back, her feet were frozen to the spot. The shards of the endless colorful highway were breaking and disintegrating in a shimmering shower of lights. She backpedaled just in time to watch the last bit break away. With a raspy sigh she turned back around, trying to ignore the image that made her head throb.

That’s when she saw the door.

The snowy white double doors were decorated with darker pieces of stained glass and the elegant golden handles were gleaming as if they dared her to touch them. She clutched her side and hobbled over to it. She stood there in front of it, suddenly aware of the whispering coming from the other side. Promises from swirling darkness sang together in a low discord but it was in a strange language that she didn’t understand. It almost felt forbidden.

She slowly raised her hand to grasp the gleaming golden handle, when she froze. What would happen if she opened this door? Were these secrets even meant for her, or was there even a way out through it? The sound of crackling glass drew her attention over her shoulder.

Her panic swelled up in a wave as the ground shattered from beneath her feet. She reached for the door, but her fingers barely grazed the handle as she plummeted with the remains of the second image. The door was lost in darkness as wind whistled in her ears. Her stomach, or whatever was left of it, flew into her throat as she screamed. The glassy shards around her scattered, the mysterious girl’s face looking at her before it was the last piece to disappear in glittering light.

She fell for what felt like hours, any more screams dieing in her throat. She lashed out through the darkness to no avail when a sudden tiny little thread of something called to her from the depths of her mind. She took that single thread wriggling into her thoughts and yanked on it as hard as she could. The darkness flying around her thrived to life, condensing into a shadowy portal below her.

It swallowed her without a second thought.

When she opened her eye again, she was on solid ground.

She groaned and peeled herself from the floor for a second time. Her limbs throbbed from what she guessed wasn’t a soft landing. Her confusion melted away into frustration and dread as she took in the endless sea of blackness around her. Swirling shadows loomed overhead in a cavernous ceiling and the only paths led either backwards or forwards into the unknown, not a single trace was left of the mosaic colors. The thread that pulled at her thoughts was also gone along with the white door. The woman’s somber song was mute.

With no other way out, she picked one of the directions and walked.

She hugged herself close. Pain and exhaustion were her companions in this endless dark road. She slept when she grew tired, but only quick naps here and there between long, lonely walks. Eventually her stomach churned at its own emptiness, her throat parched save from the coppery tinge on her tongue. With no food or water or any sort of shelter in sight, her limbs grew shaky and weak, and her pounding head and side worsened as she forced each step forward.

How long had she wandered, seconds? Minutes? Hours or perhaps days?

…Months?

Was there anybody even looking for her?

She thought of the clouded faces swimming in her mind. Well, they were more just blurred colors by now, and trying to sharpen any images sent her head reeling. A dark thought, like a knife at her throat, made her shiver. What if she just layed down to sleep and never woke up?

Death wouldn’t be the only way out of here, would it?

She growled at herself and shook her head to clear the traitorous thoughts. It wasn’t long before her knees finally buckled and she collapsed with finality. The few embers of panic stoked themselves into a steady blaze.

“Please..? Somebody, anybody!?” Her pitiful cry was left unanswered.

Tears slipped from her only eye as she curled into herself on the floor, hand clutching her endlessly throbbing head. Whimpers escaped her throat, and she used her last dregs of strength for one thing. Her mouth opened as she screamed in frustration, of the dread and the endless solitude. Her bloodcurdling howl echoed in the nothingness, thrashing against the eternal ebony waves swirling around overhead. She screamed until her voice gave out, and when all was silent once again she just felt…. drained.

Just as she was about to close her eye, she heard it. A ringing bell, peaceful and calming, graced her ears. She threw her head upwards at the tune, the sweet sound of something other than her own footsteps or thoughts within this dark hellish prison.

A pool of bubbling ink formed in front of her, rising up into the same thrumming black portal that brought her here in the first place. Beats of loud music, a car horn, and smudges of bright lights drifted in between the layers of darkness. She reached for it with a wheezing gasp.

Her legs refused to work any longer, so she clawed her way. Inch by inch she dragged her own body across the ground, clambering desperately towards her freedom. She collapsed through the final darkness with a heaving sob.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The dark figure leapt across the rooftops, sleek and silent like an alley cat.

The usual noises of the red light district flowed through the streets in a river of activity, the constant ebb and flow of foot traffic going to the latest clubs and the usual group of college students leaving the bars with loud whoops and hollers. None of them seemed bothered by the chilled white mist ghosting past their lips or the light flakes falling from the sky. Bright lights and neon signs hummed to life, adding just that extra spark of wonder and magic. Despite the vibrant night life, it had been quiet.

At least from Eraserhead’s point of view.

There haven’t been any villain attacks in this part of town for a while. No rampaging lunatics or overpowered troublemakers destroying any buildings for at least the past few weeks. No murders or drug dealers. Not even so much as a purse snatcher. And yet he had this feeling, creeping up his spine and settling into the pit of his stomach, that something was going to happen here. It poked and prodded at him. Made him pace back and forth with a restless energy digging into his bones. So, for the past two weeks he circled this area at the start of his patrol.

He knew better than to ignore his instincts, damn when both Hizashi and Nemuri teased him about it. He paused at the edge of the rooftop of a nightclub, the bass pounding into the nearby buildings like a musical heartbeat. The wind filtered through his long hair and dark clothes as he gauged his next jump to the building next door. He leapt over the alleyway with practiced ease and decided to perch on the corner of the building.

Like a gargoyle he watched the streets below. The lights around these buildings highlighted his body with a myriad of colors, but luckily for him nobody ever seemed to look up. Another wintry breeze made him shiver, forcing him to bury half of his face into the silvery capture weapon around his neck until it died down. He stayed on the corner of this building for a while.

He reached up and lifted the goggles from his face, rubbing his eyes with an exhausted sigh. It seems tonight would be another wasted night. Searching… for what exactly? He didn’t know. He dreaded what would come in the morning. Hizashi meant well, but his constant jokes and his loud voice made for an annoying start to the day. His attention snapped when a car horn blared through the streets, but he released a sigh through grated teeth when it was nothing more than a couple of drunkards crossing the street at the wrong time. Nobody was hurt and the car drove off.

Eraserhead stood and was about to move on. At that moment the hairs on the back of his neck and his arms raised, and he knew it wasn’t from the cold. Something shifted within him as he grasped his capture weapon and scanned the streets.

“Where…?” He growled to himself as his whole body tensed.

He whirled around to look down into the alleyway and froze. There, at the end of the alley, a dark shadowy portal rose from the ground. He carefully dropped from the rooftops and rolled into his landing, going into a battle stance the moment his feet were on the ground. The portal roiled into itself as if it were created by endless waves of shadow and there was the faint sound of a bell.

His ears strained as he heard something else, a pained wheezing and something dragging across the ground. He startled backwards when a maroon clawed hand reached out. It crawled out of the darkness, a being of inky black skin, with crimson and white on its arms. What sent chills up his spine were the silvery scars sprawling across half its face and body like spiderwebs, as if somebody took a bat to black glass and beat it senseless.

The portal vanished and he found himself staring back into the single amber eye. His heart twisted as a little whimper escaped the person’s throat, pearly tears leaking from its eye and they crawled to him faster as if he were the last person on earth. His battle stance fell as they grasped his ankle, but not in a threatening way. The grip was weak and fading fast.

“...Help….Please…” The person begged in english.

With that, the grip on his ankle released.

“Hey…” He said as the amber eye went dark and they collapsed. “Hey!”

He cursed under his breath and knelt down, turning him(?)her(?) onto their back. Their clothes were filthy and hung off of them in ragged strips. He wondered if their appearance was due to a quirk mutation or if they were a transformation type. And these scars….

The thoughts were pushed from his mind as he put an ear to their chest, there was no heartbeat but a steady, if raspy, breath still pressed past their lips. Another string of curses left him as he reached into one of his pockets for his phone, and not two rings later the eager voice screamed into his ear.

 _“Eraser!!”_ He held the receiver far from his ear, _“What’s up!? Run into any trouble on your patrol?”_

“Mic, I need you to meet me at the nearest hospital. It’s urgent.”

There was a beat of silence.

 _“Send me your location,”_ He said, now serious, _“And I’ll be there as soon as possible.”_

The call ended. He carefully scooped the shadow person up into his arms after a quick text to Hizashi, trying not to disturb whatever injuries they might have. Then he turned on his heel and fled the alleyway. Some part of him noted how there was hardly any weight to them or how another tear slipped down their cheek.

What he did know was that those instincts that had been prodding at him for weeks were suddenly gone.


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa's POV with the mysterious child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! There will also be another chapter on Friday as well.

Long white halls stretched out before them. There was the occasional painting or bench to break up the monotonous atmosphere, but the stale tiles and the too bright fluorescent lighting still screamed that they were in a hospital. The PA would call doctors or nurses overhead and the stench of heavy disinfectants saturated every inch of this place.

Aizawa _hated_ hospitals.

The constant waiting, hoping that your friends are still alive on that operating table. He experienced it too many times. Now his worry reared its head when the nurses carted off the shadow person into the ICU and then shut the doors. Hizashi joined him not long after in costume, and grew equally restless when Aizawa told the story.

“I’m sure they’re gonna be fine.” Hizashi said, “I know you don’t like hospitals but-”

“Excuse me!!”

Fast footsteps made them stop and turn to look over their shoulders. A nurse was running towards them holding a clipboard. She stopped in front of them to catch her breath, clutching the board to her chest. The woman looked rather young, her scrubs were purple but splattered with drops of other bright colors. Her prismatic hair shifted between crimson and the same violet of her scrubs and she kept it up into a high ponytail, with some wavy bangs curving down one side of her face. Her wide eyes were the exact same color. The tag dangling from her shirt pocket said her name was Junrei.

“Um… are you two the ones that brought that girl in?”

Hizashi’s brows furrowed. “Girl?”

“Oh, sorry! One of the other nurses has a sort of identification quirk, and well….”

A stone dropped in Aizawa’s stomach. They had only arrived at the hospital less than twenty minutes ago and the fearful look Junrei held put him in the edge.

“Is she ok?” Hizashi asked.

“Her vitals are stable, we think,” Aizawa tensed at that, “but we’ve come across some…. complications.”

He exchanged uneasy looks with Hizashi and then hardened his expression as he looked to Junrei.

“What exactly aren’t you telling us?”

Junrei sighed, flicking her colorful eyes between the two men, “I won’t sugar coat it for you. Like I said, one of the nurses has a quirk that can tell her the age and assumed gender of a patient. Its pretty useful, but she says this patient is a 14 year old female.”

Hizashi stiffened, “She’s just a child?”

Aizawa internally cursed. He knew she was smaller and lighter than any person should be, but he thought it was just a mutation of a rather unique quirk. A fire burned within him. Whoever thought to hurt this child, they had just signed their own names on his personal blacklist. One look at Hizashi told him that the man felt the same.

“We’re trying to find her parents.” Junrei said, her knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on the clipboard, “She has no phone or ID, or any other way to tell us her name until she regains consciousness. We’re currently checking the quirk registry, but nothing has come up yet.”

“And without her parents or a guardian, you can’t perform any tests on her without permission.” Aizawa said.

Junrei bit her bottom lip as she nodded. “These tests might be vital. We really won’t know what her condition is otherwise. As the heroes who found her, and with this type of situation, you could sign the papers until her parents are located.”

Aizawa sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This night couldn’t get any stranger, could it? He held his hand out for the clipboard. Hizashi put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, offering a patient smile.

“Go ahead, Eraser. I’ll go get us some coffee and call Midnight and Nezu to see if they can offer any help.”

He quickly scanned the paperwork and Junrei motioned for him to follow. Hizashi went off, his booming voice went unusually quiet as he put his phone up to his ear. Junrei walked next to Aizawa, her expression schooled into a practiced calm, but after years of hero work he recognized the mask of worry underneath. She led him back down the hall and stopped in front of a large door.

“She’s in here.”

Junrei opened the door and whisked him inside.

It was a spacious room painted in a sky blue as if to set it apart from the rest of the endless white hospital. A large window took up the entirety of the opposite wall, where the city lights still brimmed with life amongst dancing snowflakes. A decently sized couch and a few armchairs were set in front of the window. There was a hint of green from a potted plant, though it seems too stiff for it to be the real thing.

Several others were standing around dressed in scrubs or white lab coats and all eyes were on him when Junrei opened the door. There, in between the doctors, the child was still laying unconscious on the bed. She was hooked to a variety of machinery that Aizawa couldn’t even guess what they were being used for. She had been changed from those tattered clothes and into a hospital gown.

The one thing he did recognize made him stiffen.

“Why is she flat-lined? Shouldn’t you be doing something?” He said with no small amount of urgency.

Another doctor stepped up, gently holding up her hands. A long white lab coat draped over her dark clothes, her features were sharp but not unkind. Her eyes were slanted like a cat and held a dangerous intelligence to them. She moved to straighten a stray hair from her face as Aizawa’s shoulders relaxed, placing it back into the immaculate indigo bob.

“She’s very much alive.” She said, her voice velvety smooth, “But as you can see her condition is… quite hard to determine. The sooner you sign those papers, the sooner we can run our tests, and the sooner we can give this poor girl the help she needs.”

Aizawa held back his glare. A few quick pen strokes later and the tests began. The blue haired doctor relieved him of the paperwork and nodded to the others, jump starting them into a flurry of activity.

“I apologize if I sounded rude,” She said, holding out her hand, “I’m Doctor Nakagawa.”

“Aizawa Shouta.” He took her hand and they shook.

“I’ll walk you through all the tests we need to do. We’ll start off by drawing blood and then doing a variety of scans, and depending on the results-”

Junrei, who was taking the girl’s blood, shrieked in surprise. Nakagawa turned and rushed to her side, pushing the clipboard onto another nurse. Aizawa trailed behind her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Junrei was pale, fidgeting with the butterfly needle in the girl’s arm. “W-well I had some trouble finding a vein, but when I was finally able to draw some blood…”

She held up a small vial. Black blood, as thick as oil, filled half of the vial. There were shadowy wisps fuming from the blood, filling the rest of the empty space with swirling black clouds. The doctor’s face scrunched with confusion at first and then fell into fascination as she gently took the sample from Junrei’s hands.

“Interesting.” She held the vial up to the light, “I want her blood fast tracked, get the results as soon as possible. See if we can get any tissue samples while we’re at it. And you,” She turned to look at Aizawa, “Sit down. You’re of no use to anyone if you get in the way.”

With a sigh, he sat into one of the armchairs in the corner of the room next to the fake plant. His eyes never left the child or any of the nurses that were fiddling about with the machinery around her. Dr. Nakagawa gave him a curt nod before they had to take her to do who knows how many scans. Now, he sat alone in the room, knee incessantly bouncing as he stared out the foggy window.

“Sorry that took so long!” Hizashi poked his head in the room. “Where’s the kid?”

Aizawa shifted in his chair as his friend plopped down on the couch.

“They took her to do more tests. I have a feeling that things are about to take a strange turn.”

“Oh? Did I miss anything important?”

Hizashi shoved a styrofoam cup into his grasp. The welcome heat sank into Aizawa’s hands, it was too bad the coffee tasted terrible, but it was strong and kept him awake. It would have to do. He sank back into the chair, locking eyes with Hizashi.

“Her blood, it wasn’t normal. She was hooked up to a heart monitor but there was no heartbeat.” He rolled his eyes as Hizashi startled, “She’s still alive, Mic. That’s why they’re doing all these tests. How did the call with Midnight and Nezu go?”

Hizashi relaxed back into the couch with a sigh. “I gave Midnight the address where you found the kid, both she and Nezu are pooling together resources to go investigate that alleyway. I think Nezu said he would speak to his contacts in the police force as well.”

Aizawa furrowed his brow. “That was fast.”

“You know Nezu.” Hizashi grinned, “He can’t sit still when there’s a child involved in something like this. And he’s not the only one, eh Eraser?”

“Shut it.” Aizawa rolled his eyes and looked at the opposite corner of the room. “I know you’re just as concerned.”

He ignored Hizashi’s booming laughter as he nursed his coffee.

“We’re in a hospital, Mic.”

“Right! Sorry.”

The next two and a half hours dragged by with no word on the kid’s condition. The clock taunted him as he watched the seconds tick away in countless circles, and Hizashi’s loud snoring after he’d fallen asleep in the first half hour grated on his nerves. Finally, when the time struck 2 AM, the doors opened. Hizashi jolted awake as Junrei and another nurse wheeled the bed back to its original spot and locked it in place.

Aizawa stood and stared at her expectantly. Junrei stared back with a tight smile, her face was pale and he caught the concerned glances she cast at the child.

“Dr. Nakagawa will be back in shortly. Please wait here in the meantime.”

With that both nurses left. Hizashi stepped up to the bedside, his previous mirth from hours ago dropped with a grimace. The poor kid was still attached to an oxygen mask and an IV in her arm. Many of the machines from earlier were gone at least, along with the heart monitor. The two men fell silent amidst the weak, raspy breaths.

Aizawa buried his scowl in his scarf as he studied the spiderweb-like scar splitting her face in two. That bright yellow eye still burned within his mind, begging, _pleading_ for help. His hands curled into fists and he found himself glaring at the floor.

“Shouta…”

Aizawa looked up to Hizashi, who hadn’t yet seen the girl in person until now. His brow was in a hard line and he nearly matched Aizawa’s growing frown.

“Her scars, don’t you think they kind of look like bullet holes at the center?”

His chest bubbled with anger and filled him to the brim. He released a frustrated sigh as he crossed his arms, but the door behind him opened before he could reply. It was Dr. Nakagawa wearing the same grim expression. She clutched a hefty folder in her arms, eyeing it carefully before she set it on the table next to the bed. Her sharp eyes locked onto Aizawa and then Hizashi, and she released a long sigh.

“I don’t know who this girl is, but she’s definitely a survivor.”

“There’s still no results from the quirk registry?” Hizashi asked quietly.

“None.” Nakagawa said, “But see, here’s the strangest thing. I have a friend in the police force, and had him look into any missing persons cases or kidnappings. No results. Then, I ask if there was anybody even fitting this girl’s description in the database. That got nowhere either.”

“So… its like she doesn’t exist?” Hizashi exchanged glances with Aizawa.

“Possibly, or made to look that way.” The doctor leaned against the wall, softening her eyes as she looked to the sleeping child, “Perhaps she was kept by villains? Or locked in a secret lab and used as an experiment? If something heinous is behind her condition, then I wouldn’t put it past them to try and keep every iota of information off of public records.”

“She emerged from a black portal.” Aizawa said. “That alone would probably draw unwanted attention. It wouldn’t surprise me if she escaped from something like that.”

Nakagawa’s eyebrow’s shot up. “A warp quirk then? That’s a one in a million quirk right there. We shouldn’t speculate too much until the girl wakes up though. Now, as for the scans-”

The doors opened again and Aizawa glared at the intruder. It was a man wearing a brightly colored yukata underneath his lab coat. Wavy unkempt hair framed his face in ebony curls and the sheen of his thin silvery glasses must have been used as a diversion since his eyes were closed. He was thin overall, and at least a full head taller than Nakagawa. The thing that set Aizawa off was his smile, it was as devious as a fox and held not an ounce of warmth.

“Doctor Araki.” Nakagawa said, her voice sour. “What brings you here?”

“My, my, my,” The man said, “I think you mean to ask why I am so late. There were talks of an interesting new patient and your precious little Junrei had the nerve to keep everything to herself. So naturally I had to use other means, and well, here I am.”

He spoke hyperactively as if the words couldn’t spill out of his mouth fast enough. Araki walked up to Nakagawa, hands on his hips as he leaned down into her personal space without a care in the world. Aizawa exchanged glances with Hizashi, but the woman held her ground with a rather disinterested expression.

“Aren’t we supposed to be partners, Doctor Nakagawa?” He purred almost threateningly. “You wouldn’t try to hide an interesting patient from me, would you?”

“Back off.” Aizawa said, locking his own glare onto the other man’s eerie expression.

Araki turned toward him in one fluid motion. He seemed to be sizing Aizawa up with his unseeing gaze. The tension in the room skyrocketed as Aizawa stood his ground and it didn’t stop as Araki’s wicked smile grew. It was then that Aizawa noticed the strand of silver hiding within the rest of his unkempt hair, it curved down and around to hang near his left eye. Finally, Nakagawa scoffed and tapped the other doctor on the shoulder.

“Knock it off, the both of you. We have more important things to do than play your games, Araki.”

“Fine. You’re no fun.” The man straightened and pushed up his glasses with a black gloved hand. “But I suppose our work is paramount. Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Nakagawa sighed and motioned to Araki. “Doctor Araki, meet the two heroes who brought this patient in.”

“Eraserhead.” Aizawa said in his usual bored tone.

“Present Mic!” Hizashi slid up next to Aizawa with a grin.

They both stood protectively in front of the child’s bed as if to shield her from this man’s uncanny smile. Araki made no move to shake their hands, instead keeping his wily grin upon his face. Nakagawa rolled her eyes again as she motioned to the other doctor.

“This is Doctor Araki, one of the best in this hospital. He was my mentor years ago and now we’re partners.”

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at Araki. The man barely looked to be in his early 20’s at best, but the eccentric, yet experienced, air coming from him spoke otherwise. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and turned towards Nakagawa.

“Now that introductions are out of the way, what about the scans?” Aizawa asked.

Nakagawa lifted the heavy folders and pushed them into Araki’s hands. “Since you seem so interested in her, I’ll let you look through them.”

“Where are you going?” Hizashi raised a brow as the doctor turned towards the door.

“Damage control before anything else happens, so I’m going to go talk to the head physician. The last thing this girl needs is the media sniffing around for a story. You boys play nice while I’m gone.”

With that, she left. Araki wasted no time opening the folder. For the first time his smile flickered, but only for a moment. He flipped through the file faster and faster before shutting it with a certain finality, though how he saw everything through closed eyes is a mystery. He looked up to the two heroes staring blankly at him.

“Marvelous. Quite an interesting specimen indeed.”

He dropped the heavy folder back onto the table with a clatter and pushed past them. Aizawa scowled as the doctor bent down and stared at the girl. He opened his eyes just a crack, allowing a bizarre green glow to seep from his eyelids. Aizawa and Hizashi stared into eyes seemingly made of glass or crystal, there were no pupils or sclera, just an arcane radiance etched with an intricate mandala. After a moment he closed his eyes once again and snuffed out the light.

“Intriguing.” He stood back up and whirled around to them. “If you excuse me gentlemen, I have some test results to track down. Hmm, yes, truly astounding. Feel free to look at the scans for yourselves, if you dare.”

“But…” Hizashi tried, but was fruitless as the man left.

Aizawa's shoulders slumped alongside an exhausted sigh. “This hospital is strange. We’re going to need more coffee to get through tonight.”

“You can say that again!” Hizashi’s grin returned and he motioned towards the file, “Shall we?”

Aizawa looked at the sleeping child, his stance softening just a little. Hizashi beat him to the folder and they flipped it open. But the two men grew tense, eyes wide at the horrifying results that only grew worse as they forged through the file. Aizawa cursed under his breath as they came to the final full body CT scan, a truly terrorizing sight that sent a chill up his spine.

“Nakagawa was right.” Hizashi said softly, “She’s a survivor. What should we do?”

“We’ll have to stay here. I want to make sure that she stays safe, especially from that other doctor. I don’t trust him.” Aizawa turned from the scans to look at the child, “And when she emerged from the portal, she spoke in english. I don’t know if she can speak japanese at all.”

“I can translate if it comes to it.” Hizashi nodded. “Let’s check in with Nezu and Midnight, and update them on what’s going on. Maybe they made some progress on their end.”

With a weary sigh, Aizawa dug out his phone. He dialed for Nezu as Hizashi phoned Midnight. This night was already long enough, but unbeknownst to them the dawn still had plenty of surprises in store.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Aizawa awakened with a groan.

He rolled his shoulders as he sat up in the uncomfortable chair that had been moved to sit beside the bed. Hizashi was on the opposite side of the bed in the second chair. He looked up from the book he had been reading as Aizawa tried to get the crick out of his neck. The clock read 5:32 AM. It was his turn for a quick nap while the Hizashi kept a lookout.

“Anything happen?” Aizawa asked.

“Nope.” Hizashi closed the book and set it on the bedside table. “Kid hasn’t even moved. Junrei came in to change her IV bag, but that’s about it. Haven’t heard from either Nezu or Midnight, or any of the doctors.”

Aizawa pushed himself from the chair, staring out the window. It had stopped snowing and there was a break in the storm. The sun was just beginning to rise, casting a brilliant crimson onto any lingering clouds while the fresh snow blanketed the city in white. Aizawa rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to his friend.

“I’m going for a coffee run. You want anything?”

“Ooh, a bagel!! Maybe some scrambled eggs too, or some onigiri?”

Aizawa rolled his eyes, “Nevermind. I’m not getting you anything.”

He left the room before Hizashi’s protests could make his ears bleed. The white halls were quiet this early in the morning. Almost too quiet. It was as if the world was in limbo, silent and serene just before it would change at the flip of a switch. Aizawa paused beside some windows to look down at the snowy garden in the hospital courtyard, where the ivory stillness would soon be disturbed by the rest of the world’s awakening. One short elevator ride later and he found himself in the cafeteria.

Two cups of coffee bled their warmth into his hands, but he froze as he looked to the breakfast counter. He cursed under his breath as he swiped the bagel that seemed to scream Hizashi’s name before he made his way back to the room. The black coffee burned his tongue and sapped any fatigue still clinging to his mind.

Suddenly, a harrowing scream rang down the hallway.

His body reacted, throwing down the items in his hands as he broke out into a sprint. He burst into the room and studied the scenery in front of him. Hizashi and Junrei were trying to calm the child down. She was cowering over in the dark corner of the room, trembling like a leaf and hyperventilating. A single black bead dripped down the crimson of her arm, probably where she accidentally ripped out the IV.

“What happened?” Aizawa asked.

Hizashi and Junrei turned to him with clear worry in their faces.

“I… I don’t know, Eraser.” Hizashi whispered.

Aizawa stepped up beside them. The child turned to look up at him, their citrine eye suddenly spilling with tears as she recognized him. Before he knew it she scrambled towards him, nearly tackling him in a desperate hug. His arms hung awkwardly in the air as he stared down at her in surprise. The child’s terrified trembling made him uneasy, his heart twisting in his chest as if somebody had tried to stick him with a glass shard.

“The… the sun… it hurts.” Her voice was weak, but she spoke in japanese.

Aizawa exchanged confused glances with Hizashi and they looked at the bed draped in warm sunlight. Junrei snapped to attention and went to close the blinds and pull the curtains tight. The snowy scenery and golden rays outside were snuffed out of existence.

“I’ll go get Doctor Nakagawa.” She said as she ran out of the room.

Hizashi knelt down beside her, just far enough away as to not frighten her more.

“The sun hurts you?” He asked.

The girl nodded into Aizawa’s chest. Aizawa opened his mouth, but the door opened before he could utter a single word. Doctor Nakagawa studied the scene before her with Junrei at her heels. The woman adorned the softest expression she could muster before approaching, kneeling down on the opposite side of the girl.

“Hey there, sweetheart. Do you know where you are?” She asked softly.

She shook her head and buried her face into Aizawa’s chest. Nakagawa looked up to him with a patient smile before extending her hand.

“You’re in a hospital. Do you think you can let the nice man go? We closed the drapes so the sun can’t hurt you anymore. You’re still weak, so I don’t want you to overexert yourself, okay?”

The child slowly turned her head so that her eye studied the doctor carefully. They all breathed a sigh of relief as the girl slowly detached herself from Aizawa and took the doctor’s extended hand. Nakagawa led her back to the bed, where she cleaned the fuming black blood from her arm with a sanitary wipe. Hizashi stood next to Aizawa, concern lacing both of their eyes.

“Can you tell me your name, sweetie?” Nakagawa asked as she held the girl’s hand.

She wiped her eye with her other hand, keeping her head down as she slowly shook it. The doctor frowned, exchanging glances with Junrei on the other side of the bed. Aizawa forced himself to stay rooted to the spot.

“I promise we’re not here to hurt you. I am a doctor here at Sejiro Hospital, you can call me Doctor Nakagawa.” The doctor shifted from her seat on the bed, “Or if you’re more comfortable using my first name, you can just call me Shion.”

“Shion.” The girl lowered her arm, carefully studying the doctor. “I… I can’t tell you because I don’t remember my name.”

“You don’t remember?” Nakagawa’s eyes widened, “Can you tell me what you do remember? You don’t have to answer if you think it’s too much for you.”

“I…just…” The girl fell silent as she got lost in thought. After a few minutes she spoke in a raspy voice, “There was pain, a lot of pain. And bright colors, I think it was supposed to be like glass? But... I don’t remember that well either.” Her eye teared up again as she shrank in on herself, “Then just endless darkness. I tried so hard to escape, but when everything hurt too much I wanted to give up. I thought I would never get out and then…”

Aizawa’s eyes softened when the girl looked up to him.

“You have no reason to be scared, sweetheart.” Nakagawa stood and motioned to the two heroes. “These are the heroes who have been looking after you since you arrived here.”

“Eraserhead.” He nodded to her.

“You can call me Present Mic, little listener!” Hizashi slapped on his usual grin and pointed two finger guns at her.

“Don’t scare her, Mic.” Aizawa grumbled.

Despite her injuries, the child chuckled. It was a hoarse little sound followed by a small coughing fit. Both heroes expressions fell when she tried to contain the fit into the palm of her hand. Nakagawa and Junrei were by her side, giving her a quick medical exam. The girl was nervous around needles, Aizawa noted, but she didn’t protest when Junrei redid her IV.

“We’ll keep up with the painkillers and saline solution for now.” Nakagawa said, “But before we discuss any more of your medical needs, you need a name. We can’t just say ‘hey, you’ all the time or leave any of those pesky forms blank.”

“Ooh! Pick me!” Hizashi flapped his arms around like a drunken bird trying to take flight, “Pick me! I’m good at choosing names!! Eraserhead is a witness to that!”

The child looked at Hizashi, strange jagged mouth quirked upwards in a half smile. She tilted her head a little to the side, almost looking like a curious owl.

Aizawa groaned and rolled his eyes. “Don’t let him bother you, kid. He’s always had way too much energy to know what to do with it.”

Hizashi let out a squawking protest, but another spoke before he could utter a word.

“Kuro.”

All eyes suddenly trained in on Junrei. The nurse blinked, face turning red when she was suddenly the center of attention.

“S-sorry!” She waived her hands and looked at the child with a sheepish grin. “I had this kitten when I was little, and your cute ears kind of reminded me of her! She was a black cat you see, so I named her Kuro….”

She tilted her head the other way, before giving them a solid nod. “I like it.”

“But you haven’t even heard any of my suggestions yet!!”

“It will do for now, until we can figure out more about this situation.” Nakagawa said. “Pardon me, but I have some paperwork to fill out before we can make her first name official.”

Nakagawa squeezed her hand before heading for the door. Aizawa followed, but was rooted to the spot when the girl suddenly stiffened, staring at him with that frightened yellow eye.

“I’ll be right back,” He said. “I promise.”

His words soothed her back into her pillows, and she seemed content to listen to Hizashi as he stepped up to her bedside. He and Junrei were both talking animatedly by the time he left the room. Nakagawa was leaning on the wall next to the door, waiting for him. They walked together in silence for a few steps before she spoke.

“What do you think about all of this, Eraserhead?” She asked.

“Honestly?” His shoulders slumped and he released an exasperated sigh only reserved for any potential problem child. “I don’t know. I don’t think her memories were erased by a quirk with a head injury like that. Mic made a comment earlier about how her scars looked like bullet holes.”

“Her scans line up with that theory.” She said quietly, and Aizawa furrowed his brow as an angry spark entered his eyes. “I also thought about using a quirk to recover her memories, but she’s far to fragile at the moment. She just needs time to heal. Whatever she went through, we need to keep her safe until we can dig up answers.”

He let the words sit with him as he hid his scowl in his scarf. He couldn’t displace this feeling he had in his chest. Was it a call of justice, a righteous fury to hunt down whoever had done this to a defenceless child? Or was it something else? That irrefutable protectiveness that stirred within him and roared within the back of his mind, and he forced himself to keep walking beside the doctor so he wouldn’t run out to try and hunt them down.

“One thing is for certain.” Nakagawa peered at him with a sharp, but almost mischievous, gleam in her eyes, “I have a feeling that this is only the beginning.”

At that, Aizawa agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the name Kuro would fit since she's a heartless, but its also really close to the japanese word for Owl too.


	6. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry mouse, familiar names and faces, and more questions and less answers than the heroes were hoping for.

“Aizawa-san!”

The voice went unheard as he flipped the page of the report he was reading. After two weeks they hadn’t garnered a single clue. He had personally combed through that alleyway a hundred times, there was no energy signature or residue from the portal Kuro crawled through. There was no trail of crumbs to follow and many sleepless nights were spent in fruitless effort. Kuro had yet to regain a shred of memory. Both he and Hizashi took turns watching Kuro, and even introduced her to Midnight. The girl was frightened at first, but Midnight’s certain charm was beginning to open her up to meeting new people. 

He only went home once a day to shower and feed his cats when it was decided that the alleyway wouldn’t produce any results in her case. The rest of his time was spent in the hospital room. Nezu had yet to meet the girl personally, but was doing everything in his power to aid the police. 

“Aizawa-san!!”

He tore himself away from the report and looked up to Kuro. They occupied the same blue room, though both Hizashi and Nemuri bought her things to liven it up. The large colorful blanket draping across the bed and the ‘get well soon!’ balloons floating above the table added vibrant pops of color. They were both Hizashi’s idea. Nemuri spoiled her with treats that she snuck in every time she visited. 

“What?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Junrei sat cross legged on the bed with Kuro. Her hair and eyes were a different color, but always retained that prismatic sheen. The nurse’s phone sat in between them, connected to earphones that each girl had in one ear. He could just barely hear the gentle music streaming from them. 

“What should Junrei change her colors to next?” Kuro said, “I already did purple and blue!”

Junrei smirked at him. This was one of their games to pass time. Aizawa studied them with a bored expression before turning back to the papers in his hands.

“Black.” 

“What an original color, Eraserhead.” Junrei deadpanned, then turned her smile to Kuro. “What do you think?”

Kuro tilted her head as she often did. “Ooh, what about black and silver stripes? Or does it have to be one color?” 

Junrei smirked and closed her eyes. Aizawa peeked up from the paperwork and watched as her neon blue hair drain off all color, bleeding into a deep ebony with silvery stripes starting from the roots. Kuro gasped when Junrei opened her eyes.

“Your eyes look like a starry sky now! How do you do that?” 

“Huh,” Junrei said, looking into the reflection of her phone, “I figured they would be striped like my hair.”

“You’ve never tried it on your eyes before?” Aizawa asked.

“Nope.” Junrei shrugged, popping the ‘p’.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Doctor Nakagawa stepped in. She lingered, a hand on the door frame with a knowing look in her eyes. 

“Everyone’s gathered.” Nakagawa said, “The meeting should start in a few minutes.” 

With a light sigh, he stood and deposited the report on the table. Kuro bunched up the fabric of her blanket in her hands, a light tremble shaking her shoulders. Junrei exchanged glances with Aizawa, sharing a small frown. 

“It’ll be okay, Kuro-chan!” Junrei said. 

“She’s right.” Aizawa said, “You’re not in trouble or anything, but we must decide what steps we should take from here on out.”

“O-okay.” 

Junrei rested a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I can show you a card trick if you want! I know I saw a deck of cards around here somewhere…” 

Nakagawa gave Kuro a reassuring smile before she and Aizawa left the room together. They trekked down the hall and into the elevator without exchanging a single word. Before he knew it they were at the door. The board room was a decent size, a large oval shaped table was in the center with cheap mugs of coffee or tea in front of each chair. Aizawa recognized detective Tsukauchi and the cat headed police officer Tamakawa sitting beside him. 

There was another at their side of the table he didn’t recognize, a man in a dark suit with sleek black feathers for hair. Sharp red eyes met his and he had great hooked nose like an eagle’s beak. Something in the back of Aizawa’s mind screamed that he was a government agent, and that made knots form in his stomach.

On the other side of the table were Nezu, Present Mic, and Midnight. He took his seat between Nezu and Present Mic as Nakagawa went to go stand at the head of the room beside Dr. Araki. 

Immediately, the lights were dimmed and a projector on the ceiling sprang to life, flooding one wall with a blank white screen. Dr. Araki was the first to speak.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I don’t need to remind you why we are all gathered here, hmm?”

“To determine whether or not this child is a threat.” The feather haired man said.

“She’s a 14 year old girl, what threat would she pose to you or your superiors?” Aizawa asked as Hizashi and Nezu stiffened beside him.

“It’s my job to keep track of hazardous or exceptionally unique quirks. If its true that she has a warp quirk, it could be dangerous, especially if she can’t control her own power. I just want to make sure she doesn’t fall into the wrong hands, villain or otherwise.” 

Tsukauchi shifted in his seat and pulled out a notepad from his trench coat. “We have no reason to believe that she’s a threat, Agent Tokoyami. I’ve interviewed her myself along with Eraserhead, their story checks out. Both officer Tamakawa and I have been to the scene where she was found as well.”

The cat headed police officer nodded. Agent Tokoyami’s glare landed on Aizawa, but he didn’t seem to have anything else to say as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair. Nezu clapped his paws together as he tried to dispel the tension, keeping a smile upon his face.

“Now, now, gentlemen. There’s no need for hostilities. We’re all on the same team here.” He swiveled his chair to face the two doctors at the head of the room, “Shall we start with her medical scans, and then go from there?”

Nakagawa cast a subtle glare at Agent Tokoyami, allowing Araki to get the first words in. 

“Of course.” The man’s eerie grin grew as he retrieved a remote from within his yukata sleeves, “As I’m sure you’re all aware, this case is quite the unusual one. Truly the medical marvel. Beware, these images are not for the faint of heart, though I doubt we’ll have any trouble in that department. We’ll start with the least gruesome photograph.”

The first was the X-ray. Aizawa and Hizashi had already seen everything, but Nezu and the others leaned forward in their chairs and stared with varying degrees of shock and wonder. The image had Kuro’s general outline, but she was mostly hollow on the inside. Nakagawa stepped up, half of her body draping into the light of the projector, and motioned to the picture.

“As you can see, she has no bones.”

“How is that possible?” Tsukauchi folded his hands together on the table, “I know there are mutations or transformation quirks that can change appearances, but I’ve never heard of somebody having no bones.”

Araki’s smirk grew even wider. “An excellent observation! In this example, you might think of an insect. Insects have no bones of course, but an exoskeleton. This child’s skin is as such.”

Nakagawa nodded to the detective. “While she has no bones, she still has the full range and use of her limbs. Her skin feels almost like glass, but it’s flexible and strong as proved with her light PT results. Any other questions before we move on?” 

Midnight raised her hand. “I’m wondering if that’s why her scars look like shattered glass, is it because of how her skin is?” 

“It is most likely the case. Anything else?” Araki said. When the room was silent, he clicked the button on the remote. “These next images are a bit more disturbing. I hope you all had a light breakfast.”

Many in the room blanched at several side by side images, all either CT or MRI scans of her brain. The left hemisphere of the brain was undamaged. The right, however, was a horror show. It was clear that a small projectile had ripped through her head, carving a path straight through her eye and out the back. 

“What… exactly is that?” Agent Tokoyami was the first to break the shocked silence.

“I would like to name it the black matter cell regeneration, a phenomenon that is unique to just this child.” Araki clicked the remote again, this time it was a video.

Something in Kuro’s brain was moving. Much like how her blood released black vapors, so too did her damaged brain swirl with nebulous black clouds. Something else lurked beneath the mist, like twisting black roots weaving the shambled remains together.

“We don’t know what’s causing it, but its obvious that it’s stemming the damage to her right hemisphere.” Nakagawa said, she splayed her hand out towards the video. “We won’t find out without more testing. Two weeks of research won’t give us the answers we need, but we’re confident that the damage won’t get any worse. It’s too soon yet to say that it will reverse the damage either.” 

Nezu clasped his paws together, studying the video with such an intensity that Aizawa had never seen from the mouse before. 

“Hmm, could it be part of her quirk?” Nezu said, “There are some cases, though quite rare, where a person’s quirk can…. evolve during times of extreme stress or after a near death experience. I myself went through it many years ago.”

“One possibility of many!” Araki said, he motioned back to the video with a wave of his arm. “What’s even more fascinating is that the child should retain most of the functions regarding her damaged hemisphere, though she’ll most likely suffer headaches or migraines from the lingering damage.”

“To make sure of her progress,” Nakagawa said, “I’m going to recommend some art therapy. Since the right hemisphere controls creativity, imagination, intuition, and so on, I want her more involved in art. Painting, writing, drawing, sculpting, or whichever medium she chooses.”

“That should be an easy fix!” Mic flung his hands in the air, “I can’t wait to take her shopping for supplies! There’s that mall with six or seven floors chalk full of art materials!!” 

“Don’t forget about me!” Midnight leaned on the table with a pout, “I teach art history remember? I could give her all sorts of tips and tricks, so you better invite me when you guys go!” 

“I didn’t know excitable children were going to be present at this meeting.” Agent Tokoyami mumbled. 

Tsukauchi’s lips twitched in amusement as the two heroes joined forces to glare at the agent, who remained undisturbed. Officer Tamakawa put a hand on the agent’s shoulder. 

“It doesn’t hurt anything to have a little fun, Tokoyami.”

The agent gave the officer a scathing glare, “We’re not here to have fun. I’m just here to do my job, as should everyone else in this room.” He looked to the two doctors, “Can we please continue?”

Aizawa hid his smirk by grabbing the coffee mug in front of him and taking a long sip of the horrid stuff. His face, along with everyone else’s, fell when Araki clicked the button again. The mood in the room soured as they all stared at the full body scan. He dug his scowl back into his scarves as he planted the coffee mug back on the table. He could even see the hairs on Nezu bristle as Araki clicked to the next photo, a better view of the true terror that Kuro had been through.

Nakagawa grimaced and she spoke in a somber tone, “These images are… confounding. Much like her brain, the black matter cells are holding her together, but this is on a much larger scale. How this girl is still alive is a miracle, plain and simple.”

Despite the mood, Araki seemed to be shaking with glee. “Never have I seen such damage to someone, much less a child, without actually performing an autopsy on a cadaver.”

Aizawa glared at Araki for that comparison. 

Kuro’s insides were a biological war zone. Great vortexes of swirling darkness and crisscrossing highways of scar tissue plagued her innards. There were no traces of most organs. No intestines or liver, or either of her kidneys. The only thing left untouched was her left lung and a small part of her stomach. Much like her brain, there were concentrated points of damage where a projectile ripped through, only this time there were five of them. The top most went through her right lung while the rest curved down like a crescent. 

“Does she… not have a heart?” Midnight almost whispered. “There is only empty space where it should be.” 

“No. As the imagery suggests, she is all but heartless.” Araki said, “No heart to beat and no circulatory system to speak of. That is the reason why we could never find a heartbeat in the first place.”

“Then what about her blood?” Aizawa asked, “I was there when Junrei first drew blood, and every time after.” 

He thought it odd how often Junrei drew blood or had to get another tissue sample every few days. Araki reached into his sleeves once again and withdrew a familiar vial. An endless black abyss was contained in that tiny vial of oily blood, with eerie vapors coming off of it in droves. Their chairs creaked as they all turned to gawk at it. Araki’s eerie smile grew as he set it upon the table. Nezu was the only one who was composed, studying the vial with a calm spark of wonder in his eyes. 

“Another mysterious enigma for us to solve.” Araki tapped the vial and looked at the clock. “Hmm, should be right on time. Watch carefully.” 

The room went silent. The only noise was from the ticking clock on the opposite wall and the thrum of the air conditioner. After 45 seconds a light hissing invaded the room, as if someone splashed water on a hot frying pan. Kuro’s blood was evaporating in dark wisps until there was nothing left but an empty vial. Araki lifted the vial and popped it open. Not a trace was left of the thick liquid as he held it up within the projector’s light.

“That was no trick of the light, no sorcery or any magic of the sort was involved.”

Nakagawa stepped up and took the vial from the other doctor, “We don’t know why, but any blood, tissue, or otherwise taken from Kuro always dissipates after exactly 72 hours. We have tested it and concluded that it is of no known blood type. Her blood is unique in that fact, but it also poses a danger.”

Nezu’s smile fell slightly. “You don’t know if its compatible to any blood type. We can’t store it either since it vanishes within a certain time period. All in all, if something ever happens where shes injured and needs a blood transfusion, the act itself would be impossible.” 

“Precisely.” Araki nodded. “Are there any more questions, concerns, comments?” 

Tsukauchi stared at the images still on the projector. “I have an inquiry on those scars. I have spoken to Present Mic and Eraserhead, and we all agree that they look like they were shaped more or less like bullet holes. But I can’t say I would recognize any type of bullet to match up with that kind of damage. I think it was most likely a quirk that gave her those injuries.”

“I can look through the quirk registry to see if there are any villains with projectile type quirks in the area,” Officer Tamakawa said, “But it might take a while.” 

“Hmm,” Nezu leaned forward and folded his paws, “I don’t believe it will be so simple. If she came through a portal, then who knows where she originally came from. We might have to search all of Japan and that in itself will require a lot of resources.” 

“Why not get Endeavor on the case?” Present Mic asked.

Agent Tokoyami rolled his eyes. “I thought he mostly worked on cold cases.”

“Oh, please,” Midnight waived her hand at the agent, “This case is so cold it’d be at home in the arctic. There’s not even so much as a crumb trail to follow, much less anything that doesn’t require us bumbling around in the dark. We’re stuck until Kuro is able to remember something.”

“I shall call him and request his aid after this meeting is over.” Nezu said, taking his mug of tea and sipping generously.

The room fell to silence for a few minutes, all of them contemplating the vast amount of information shared within the last half hour. Aizawa glared at the terrifying image still on the projector, his resolve hardening like a diamond. He would find the one responsible and bring them to justice. He felt Hizashi’s and Nemuri’s concerned eyes on him, but they went ignored. 

Agent Tokoyami reached for his mug and stared into it as if he was hoping it contained answers. He spoke first to break the icy silence, his tone was gentler than it had been earlier.

“Does she require a special diet? Without any intestines and some of her stomach gone…” 

“She can eat normally.” Nakagawa placed the vial down and set her hands on the table, “Her stomach converts food directly into energy, so intestines aren’t really needed anyway.”

“Another point to add to my quirk evolution theory.” Nezu said quietly. “What about her pain levels?”

Nakagawa hung her head slightly, “They have lessened, but she needs more time to heal. I’m going to prescribe painkillers and an inhaler for when her lungs act up. She still has coughing fits every now and then, especially when she overexerts herself. She might get stronger with regular exercise down the road, so we can’t count that out just yet.”

Araki looked at the other individuals in the room. “The last point we need to cover is her weakness to sunlight.” 

“Another mystery we have no answers for, but it should be easily fixed by covering her skin.” Nakagawa said.

Midnight swiveled in her chair to look at Nezu, who nodded. She withdrew a business card hidden within her belt pouch. She placed it on the table and pushed it into the center with the tip of her finger, she tapped the name on the card before leaning back into her chair.

“I know someone. She’s a tailor specialized in making clothes for people with… unique appearances. I know she would be happy to help Kuro with her needs.” 

“Now all points have been covered.” Araki’s smile gained a particularly cold and devious element that made a stone drop in Aizawa’s stomach. “She’s truly a magnificent test subject, one worthy of my study.”

Nakagawa glared at her partner and scoffed. “She’s just a child, Araki.”

“Do you see all of your patients as test subjects?” Aizawa growled, “You shouldn’t treat people like objects.”

“But she’s not really human, is she?” Araki tilted his head and locked his unseeing glare on Aizawa. “By all accounts, she’s anything but. No heart to speak of, most of her organs destroyed, and her appearance is less than seemly. The child has teeth like a piranha and a forked tongue like some vile serpent. She can’t even stand in the sunlight without getting burned. Yet she still lives and breathes. Her calm temperament is the very opposite of a villain’s, so she doesn’t fit that category either. What other thing to call her than a monster?” 

All eyes were locked on Araki, creased in ever growing glares that pinned him to the spot. Araki continued speaking, unfazed, before anyone else could.

“If I could secure her in an isolated cell and perform the necessary experiments-” 

The temperature in the room plummeted to absolute zero. Nezu set his cup down, the clack sounding like dynamite against the sudden silence. Nezu’s mouth was creased in only a slight frown but his eyes held such a frigid rage that sent the hairs on Aizawa’s arms standing straight up. Mic flinched in the corner of his eye and Midnight’s fearful gaze dug into his back. The other side of the table gaped at him like fish. 

“You will do no such thing.” Nezu’s voice was calm, but even the insane doctor froze at the layer of icy wrath within it, “We shall classify her as a non-human person like myself, and will be given the same rights and freedoms as everyone else. Do not challenge me on this, doctor. This will be your first and only warning to treat this child with some respect.”

He gingerly sipped from his mug, leaving the doctor in stunned silence.

“I have to agree with Nezu.” Officer Tamakawa spoke, his feline ears flicking at the tension, “As I’m standing in for the chief of police, who couldn’t be here since he was needed elsewhere in the city, I cannot condone such a course of action. But that calls into question of what to do with her from here on out.”

Nakagawa glared at Araki, who had grown suspiciously quiet. “Agreed. She cannot stay in the hospital forever.” 

“I have pooled together resources since I was assigned to this case,” Agent Tokoyami said, looking over at Tsukauchi, “There are no records of anyone matching her description in this and the surrounding prefectures, much less finding any parent or guardian responsible for her.” 

“She could be placed in foster care.” Tsukauchi looked from the agent to the heroes sitting across from him. 

“But we don’t know if she’s still in danger.” Midnight said with a frown, “And the system isn’t exactly trustworthy as far as I’m concerned.”

Nezu’s paw pads tapped on the table, drawing everyone’s attention, “How about a temporary guardianship with one of us? We can keep her safe, close at hand, and handle any of her medical needs. Not to mention that we’ll be able to act immediately in case some of her memory returns. Its a win-win situation.”

“Ooh, me!!” Hizashi flung his hands in the air with a grin, “Kuro and I get on like a house on fire!”

“No fair!” Midnight trembled her lower lip in a pout, “What she needs is a caring mother figure! And that would be me, hands down.”

“Are either of you actually capable of caring for a child?” Agent Tokoyami grumbled. “I’m having serious doubts.”

“No.” Aizawa rolled his eyes when the two gave him looks of betrayal. “You both live in one bedroom apartments, you’d have no room for her.” 

“What about you, Eraserhead?” Tsukauchi asked, though he had a knowing look in his eyes.

Aizawa was silent for a few moments, pivoting his creaky chair to look at the corner of the room to avoid everyone’s eyes. “Fine.”

“Really!?” Mic nearly fell out of his chair as his jaw went to the floor.

“I have a spare room, and out of all of us I think she trusts me the most.” 

“Awww,” Mic almost leapt out of his chair and trapped Aizawa in a side hug, “Congratulations, you’re going to be a dad!!”

“Get off and shut it.” He growled, “It’s only a temporary guardianship.” 

“Yeah, but this case is a tricky one.” Midnight hid her smirk with her hand, her eyes alight with glee, “Who knows how long it’ll take to solve, Dadzawa.”

Aizawa gave her a withering glare as he tried to pry Mic from his shoulders. “Don’t ever call me that again.”

“I’ll gather the necessary paperwork for you later, Eraserhead.” Officer Tamakawa said, on the cusp of laughter.

Nezu covered his chuckle by clearing his throat. 

Tsukauchi had to tame his own sly grin as he stood. He took notes throughout this whole meeting and read off everything that they had discussed, with the additions that the child schedule two appointments every month with the two doctors and that a thorough quirk evaluation would be held within the safety of UA when she recovered more. 

With that, the meeting was adjourned.

Agent Tokoyami was the next to stand, bowing his head before swiftly taking his leave. Tsukauchi and Tamakawa left soon after. Aizawa saw a faint green glow in the corner of his eye when he turned to leave (with both his idiotic giggling friends flanking him), but it vanished the moment he turned around. He glared at Araki, who was looking elsewhere. Nakagawa studied the image yet on the projector, she had produced a pen and paper, tapping in her chin thoughtfully. Nezu was the only one who remained seated, and waived the trio off with a smile. 

Aizawa sighed as they walked down the hall, trying to ignore the hushed whispers of Mic and Midnight behind him. Midnight’s muffled cackle grated upon his last nerve. 

“Oi,” He glared at them over his shoulder, “If you two teach Kuro any certain nicknames, then I’ll strangle both of you with my capture weapon.” 

They both flinched at Aizawa’s threat.

“H-hey, why don’t we go tell Kuro the good news!? Last one there’s a rotten egg!!” Mic sped past him in a mad dash towards the elevator.

“Wait for me!” Midnight called as she chased after him. “No head starts, you cheater!”

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. 

He was too tired for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is, but does that count toward somebody who technically doesn't have a heart?


	7. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats
> 
> More cats
> 
> Dadzawa interactions
> 
> Did I forget to mention cats?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lets start out with a little heart to heart. I would like to thank everybody who’s read this story up to this point and plan to continue reading past this chapter. I know there are a lot of OC’s, and that’s not everybody’s cup of tea but that’s fine. I’m having a blast writing and figuring out this story regardless. There are still two more OC’s to introduce, one being the ‘villain’ of Kuro’s story. The other will be introduced next chapter, and let me tell you, she’s one of the most fun characters I’ve ever had the pleasure to write.
> 
> I have a lot of plans and twists stocked up in this story, and I hope you guys will stick with it until the end. I have almost all of this story planned out, except for the very very ending. There are already subtle hints here and there in past chapters as to what’s going on, not sure if anybody picked up on them. There’s a lot more going on in the background than it seems.
> 
> If it were put percentage wise, this story is about 65% My Hero Academia, 30% Kingdom Hearts, and about 5% Bloodborne/other. We’ll start heading into canon MHA territory at chapter 10, but be sure to keep an eye out in case some of class 1-A appear just a tiny bit early! 
> 
> Anyways, that’s enough rambling for now. Enjoy the chapter!

The frosty cityscape rolled past, illuminated by the sparkle of fresh snow cloaking the city.

Kuro was glued to the backseat window, gaping at all the lights and people wandering the streets. She wore an All Might hoodie with jeans, courtesy of Hizashi. Nemuri gave her the long silky scarf and paired with the hood she was able to hide her face pretty well. Aizawa sat in the back with her, ignoring the slight warmth in his chest whenever she got even more excited and pointed at something mundane, like a couple letting their dog play in the snow piles or a particularly unique sign. Whatever small amount of luggage she accumulated during her hospital stay sat in between them in a shoulder bag.

It’s been four days since the meeting. Officer Tamakawa got him the paperwork that same day and he was able to sign the guardianship papers. He still felt a bit weird about the kid taking his last name temporarily, but allowed it in the hope that she remembered her real name sooner rather than later.

Officer Tamakawa looked at him from the rear view mirror with a smile. “Shouldn’t Present Mic’s show start soon?”

“Probably in a few minutes.” Aizawa relaxed back into the seat and watched the world go by.

The sun had set about a half hour ago. They decided the best time to release Kuro from the hospital was during the dark of night, Hizashi and Nemuri wanted to be there with them. Nemuri was busy with hero work and Hizashi…

 _"Yo, what’s up Listeners!?”_ The radio suddenly blared, Kuro turned from the window with her wide jagged smile, _“As you know, I’m Present Mic and this is Put Your Hands Up Radio, where we broadcast the best songs every Friday night!”_

Aizawa sank further in his seat. He avoided rubbing his temples to stem off a headache, he’d heard enough of Hizashi’s broadcasts to last a life time. Kuro was almost bouncing in her seat.

_“We’ll start off the night a bit differently this time, with a song personally requested from one of my favorite listeners. Everybody put your hands up for ODD FUTURE by UVERworld!!”_

Kuro gasped. “He’s actually going to play it!”

“And he says he doesn’t play favorites…” Aizawa said under his breath as the song began.

Officer Tamakawa tried and failed to hide his smirk. The rest of the car ride was filled with most of the songs that Junrei showed Kuro over the past few weeks. The girl even hummed some of the lyrics. Eventually the lights of the city faded when they entered the smaller neighborhoods. Aizawa lived in a decent neighborhood, small and quiet, mostly private and unassuming as far as he was concerned. Perfect for an underground hero.

If it were springtime, there would be splashes of color from the surrounding parks or from neighbor’s gardens. Not that the chilly atmosphere and blankets of white were any less beautiful. They passed small cafes and local grocery stores until a particular three story apartment building came into view. The light squeal of breaks signified their stop.

“This is it.” Officer Tamakawa said as he turned back to Kuro with a smile, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

“Okay!” Kuro nodded, grabbing the bag to throw over her shoulder.

“Thanks for the ride.” Aizawa said as they exited the car.

“Anytime, Eraserhead.”

The officer drove off and he listened as the hum of the engine faded off into the wintry night. His throat stung from the frigid air and he dug himself deeper into his scarf. Kuro was studying the building with a tilt of her head, white puffs escaping her lips as she shivered. Aizawa fished the keys from his pockets.

“Let’s get inside, its too cold to stay out here.”

He led the way. They passed the gate and Aizawa took the first few steps up the outer staircase. He paused and looked over his shoulder when the crunching sound of Kuro’s footsteps stopped. She hesitated at the foot of the stairs tilting her head one way and then the other. A pit fell into his stomach when he remembered one of Nakagawa’s warnings about her depth perception.

“Can you see the stairs alright?” He asked.

“Huh?” She snapped her head up to him, poking her forefingers together, “Oh. I think so? The snow on them helps some, but to tell you the truth...”

Aizawa turned towards her fully, creasing his brow.

“It only started happening this morning, but when I woke up I could feel something from the shadows? I know that during PT I had troubles with going up stairs since I couldn’t really see them, but now that its dark I think I can ‘see’ without really seeing. Using the shadows? Everything is still really fuzzy though.”

Aizawa’s eyebrows shot up. “So you think you have a shadow quirk? Not a warp quirk?”

“I think so? Sorry I didn’t tell you guys earlier, I didn’t know what it was.”

“It’s alright.” Aizawa sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “But if something major like this happens again, you need to let us know right away.”

Kuro nodded. She gripped the handrail and carefully trekked up the stairs with him, taking it one step at a time. They reached the top floor without much trouble. His apartment was on the corner, giving him a decent view of the surrounding streets without a problem.

“I can’t wait to finally meet your cats, Aizawa-san.”

Aizawa huffed as he unlocked the door. The cold was banished by the flood of warmth, and he reminded himself that he needed to thank Hizashi for the extra heater. A long hall was swathed in light, featuring blank gray walls and a small genkan that led into dark wooden flooring. Curious mewls greeted them along with soft footsteps trailing towards the door. They hadn’t taken their shoes off yet when Kuro’s (figurative) heart soared as three felines came into the light.

The first was a black scottish fold with short impish ears and a tiny stump of a tail, with eyes like twin harvest moons. The second was a battle scarred russian blue, his triangular face disfigured by a thick scar over his left eye, but that didn’t take away from the singular jade orb peering at them from the genkan. The last was a stripped silver tabby with a bit of rusty orange on his belly, he stayed behind the other two, his wide sea green eyes staring at her warily.

Aizawa pointed to them in order. “Kuro, meet Ban, Haru, and Cyrus.”

Kuro giggled as she knelt down and held out her hands, their cold noses sniffed at her new scent, and the striped tabby named Cyrus was the most skittish out of the three. Aizawa sighed and looked to a fourth feline hiding in the shadows. Kuro looked up and gaped at this one’s luscious cream and honey fur, with an exceptional mane at her shoulders and spine as if it were a queen’s cape. The cat scanned her carefully with dual colored gems of emerald and sapphire.

“And Himiko. She keeps all of the other boys in line.” Aizawa said.

The three cats parted the way as the much larger maine coon approached Kuro’s outstretched hands. Aizawa watched on in silent amusement at Himiko’s motorboat purr as Kuro ran her fingers through the cat’s thick fur. The other three kitties relaxed and jumped into the genkan to rub at the girl’s legs.

“I think they like me.” Kuro said with a smile.

“Himiko’s good at judging character.” Aizawa said. He slipped off his shoes and placed his keys on the small table at the step, “I wasn’t kidding when I said she keeps the others in line.”

Kuro hurried to take off the boots and followed him down the hall, with the four cats at her heels. Aizawa turned on a light at the end of the hall, revealing a small living room and an open concept kitchen separated by a line of counters. The couch and armchair looked comfortable and the kitchen had plenty of counter space with decent appliances. Kuro held back a snicker at the cat towers beside the TV and the hammock attached to the window.

“You don’t have any pictures on the wall.” Kuro said, studying the only photo on the end table by the couch.

It was a picture of Aizawa, Present Mic, and Midnight. The latter two were smiling wide at the camera and Aizawa was glaring at them from the background. Kuro wondered if he was in there voluntarily.

“I’m usually not here all that often, so no need to decorate.” He motioned to another hallway leading from the kitchen, “I didn’t have much time to clean up the spare room, but we’ll work on it. The bathroom is across from your room and mine is at the end of the hall.”

“Can I see it?”

He gave her an odd look. “It’s your room now. Go ahead.”

The girl giggled as she raced down the hall and opened the door. Three of the cats chased after her as she disappeared inside and flicked on the light. Aizawa raised an eyebrow as Cyrus chirped at him.

“What?” He droned. “The girl’s not that frightening, you scaredy cat.”

As if on cue, Ban stuck his head out of the open doorway and stared at his brother. Ban’s pupils went wide as saucers and he crouched down playfully. Cyrus bolted towards the other feline, nearly crashing into the door frame like the derp he was. Kuro’s giggles echoed down the hallway as the two cats wrestled before scampering off somewhere in the living room, it was lucky his downstairs neighbor never complained about the loud thumps they always made.

Aizawa rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall and leaned on the door frame. Kuro had set her bag beside the door and studied her room, Haru was already sprawled on her bag and Himiko sat regally beside Kuro’s feet. Aizawa felt guilt creep up on him, he never really had time to clean out all the stacked boxes or erase the lingering smell of dust. There was a closet that took up the left wall and a window facing towards the back of the building. He opened his mouth to say something when Kuro beat him to it.

“It’s perfect.” She whispered with a hint of genuine awe.

Aizawa blinked and closed his mouth. His confusion must have been obvious when Kuro looked over to him. She lowered her head and clutched both of her hands at her chest.

“I don’t know why, but when I thought about having a room of my own, I just felt… cold and lonely? This room is warm. With you and the cats here, I don’t think I’ll be lonely either. So thank you, Aizawa-san.”

He hid his grimace in his scarves. Just what sort of situation did she come from to get those feelings? His mind ran to darker things when he thought about what was worse than a room cramped with boxes and dust bunnies. Instead, he cleared his throat and motioned to the door on the opposite side of the hall.

“Don’t mention it. You can shower first if you want, I’ll start cleaning up and get out the futon.”

Kuro nodded, shooing Haru off of her bag. Himiko chattered after the girl and sat at the bathroom door with Haru. Aizawa sighed as the sound of the shower resounded in the hallway and got to work. He stuffed the boxes into his room, they were mostly filled with miscellaneous items he never found a use for in this apartment. Maybe he could get Hizashi’s help to get rid of them outright. He’s cleared up enough space to set out the futon and a comforter by the time Kuro was done.

Kuro hovered by the door with the four felines at her feet, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looked around the semi-clean room before locking her eye on him.

“You work fast, Aizawa-san.”

“It’s a start.” He lazily shrugs. “We can clean the rest later, its starting to get late.”

Kuro’s stomach chose that moment to growl as loud as a roll of thunder. Aizawa huffed and even the cats had their ears pricked up at the sound. The poor girl was exasperated.

“I’ll get you something to eat. You can put any clothes you have in the closet if you want.”

Kuro poked her fingers together and nodded, now deciding to avoid his eyes. He trekked his way back into the kitchen, leaving the girl to her own devices as he opened the fridge. He cursed under his breath when he stared at mostly blank shelves, he added grocery shopping to his ever growing list of things to do. You couldn’t feed a teenager on junk food and jelly packs either.

He ran a hand through his hair as he warmed up some leftover takeout from a few nights ago. It would do for now. With a steaming bowl in hand he returned to Kuro’s room, only to stand frozen at the frame with widened eyes.

Kuro must’ve put her clothes away, for her bag was nowhere to be seen with the colorful blanket draped over the futon. Now she was huddled beneath the blankets, snoring softly. Himiko was sprawled out protectively over her chest, swishing her voluptuous tail over the girl’s legs. Cyrus was spread-eagled over her feet while the other two were huddled at either side of her. Ban in particular was sleeping on his back with his legs stretched out towards the ceiling.

Aizawa’s small smile turned into a smirk as he dug out his phone and took a picture. Said picture was sent to Hizashi and Nemuri, with a caption that the ‘cats have already claimed her’. It took a few seconds for their explosive texts to blow up his phone. He ignored his friends dieing of cuteness overload as Himiko gazed at him knowingly. He turned off the light and left the door slightly ajar, deciding to wrap up the leftovers for tomorrow.

He knew that the kid was taken care of for tonight.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kuro awoke, slowly shrugging the blessed sleep from her mind.

She layed there for a while, absently stroking the furry weight sleeping on her chest. From the warmth surrounding her mixing with contented purrs she knew that all the other cats must have slept with her too. The sun wasn’t yet, for the heavy curtains draping over the windows were still black. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping kitties, she decided to experiment with her quirk.

She felt it yesterday.

A calling, something small and weak prodding at the edge of her mind. Without meaning to, she grasped it, plunging into the realms of shadow around her old hospital room. It spread like spilled ink, painting the room and the white halls like a map inside of her head. She grew acquainted with passing shadows and somehow knew the amalgamated shapes of the objects in other rooms just by the way the darkness spread from their forms. As the day went on it got stronger, but she was too scared then to tell the heroes.

Now, she took a deep breath and focused. Her mind dipped into the pools of shadow across her room, absorbing the whirl of new information pounding against her growing headache.

The number of boxes still left in the room. An abandoned spiderweb hidden behind them in the corner. Even the exact way the cats were all positioned around her, she knew the number of dust bunnies hiding in the closet. Her concentration wavered momentarily, blurring all the shadows into a single monochromatic smudge. She made a mental note of it and moved on.

Her shadows slithered into the hall and living room in an ebony wave, clinging to the shape of the room and memorizing how everything was arranged. She was briefly tempted to see how Aizawa’s room was set up, but rejected the idea. Intruding on his privacy was that last thing she wanted to do. Her influence reeled back into her room when a small spike of pain went through her head.

Just then, an idea came to her. Himiko mewled when Kuro shifted, and the other cats all blinked wearily as she extricated herself from the blankets. The pain in her head was nothing new. Without a sound she snuck out of her room, wincing when the boards squeaked. Aizawa must have still been asleep, so she crept along with the cats towards the kitchen. The four sets of eyes watched her as she flipped on the light. The ticking of the clock told her it was only 5:30 in the morning.

The heavy rub against her leg drew her gaze downwards. Kuro tilted her head and poked her cheek at Himiko’s expectant eyes.

“What?”

Haru huffed from behind and sauntered towards some bowls in the kitchen corner with the tip of his crooked tail waving back and forth. The silvery blue cat blinked his solitary eye at her.

“Ohh, I see what you guys want.”

Kuro reached out with her quirk. The darkness was too garbled and meshed together to pick out anything useful in the cupboards, so she did it the old fashioned way. After several fruitless attempts to find the cat food, the impatient felines had enough. Cyrus jumped on one of the counters, shamelessly knocking over the paper towels before reaching up to paw at one of the cupboards she hadn’t checked.

Kuro picked up the paper towels and shooed him off the counter. “I get it! I don’t think Aizawa-san would appreciate you being on the counter though.”

She fished the food bag from the cabinet, much to the pleased victory chatters. As she went over to the bowls, she froze. The frustration during a couple of her sessions with Nakagawa was still fresh. Either missing pouring a glass of water for the 13th time or stumbling into something she didn’t see. Kuro clutched the food bag, crinkling it and ignoring the pacing cats around her feet.

Those thoughts were shoved into a box and locked tight, instead trying to focus her quirk. She latched onto the shadows around the room, the sensations flooding into her like a 6th sense. She slowly tipped the food bag over one of the bowls. Her aim was still off. Half of the cat food meant for the first bowl clattering in a mess across the floor. Ban and Cyrus looked up at her with disdain.

“S-sorry…”

She sharpened her focus and went for the second bowl. Still, food was spilt on the floor, but not as much. It was Haru’s turn to give her a huff and flicked her leg with his tail, but he kept purring as if he understood her frustration.

“Hey, I’m really trying!”

Much was the same result of the third bowl. Kuro hung her head in defeat. She only hoped Aizawa wouldn’t be mad at wasting some of their food for practice. Himiko rubbed up against the girl’s leg, staring up with her dual colored gaze. If Kuro didn’t know better, she would think the maine coon had encouragement radiating from her eyes like a protective mother would. Taking a deep breath, she let her quirk absorb what she could never see. She aligned the shadows cast from her arm and the bowl together, and carefully tipped the bag over the final bowl…

“Did you guys see that!? I did it!” She half whispered, almost crying out in joy when there wasn’t a single kibble spilled.

Cyrus and Ban raced to their food bowls, nearly plowing the other over. Kuro shook her head with a chuckle. Himiko chittered proudly, and Haru was the last to the start eating after Kuro clambered to clean up her mess. Now that the cats had their breakfasts it was time for the real test. Kuro peeked around the kitchen corner. Aizawa was still asleep.

“Okay… I can do this! I hope.”

Kuro dug out the rice cooker she saw when looking for the cat food, letting the machine do its job. She put the rice away and opened the fridge. Aizawa’s stock was pretty skimpy, but he at least had some eggs and the basic ingredients for miso soup. He only had the seaweed though, so other things like scallions would be amiss. She happily hummed to herself as she let the miso soup simmer, going to dig out a pan next. There was only one time where she almost missed pouring the beaten eggs into the pan to make omelets.

“What are you doing?”

Kuro jumped and whirled around. Aizawa leaned against the wall, eyebrows raised. The exhausted man’s eyes trailed from the cats munching loudly, to the simmering pot and counter littered with ingredients. The girl sputtered, turning back to focus on the omelets.

“W-well I wanted to practice a bit with my quirk, so that I could see better? A-and make breakfast as a thank you. Did I wake you?”

“I’m a light sleeper.” Aizawa hummed, his eyes flicking to the clock. “You didn’t need to make breakfast, you know. Any teenager I know would still be passed out at 6 in the morning.”

Kuro chuckled. “I don’t remember going to sleep last night, I think the cats are to blame for that.”

 

The cats chittered offensively. Aizawa ignored them and focused on Kuro as she shaped the omelets.

“And your pain levels?”

Kuro froze for a moment, shrugging lightly. “They’re the same as ever. I don’t have that bad of a headache today though.”

She hoped her white lie went through.

Aizawa sighed. For anyone else he wouldn’t be worried. But for this kid, dealing with a constant pain scale of 7 or 8 on a daily basis was a cause for concern. He thought it was too soon yet for her to be out of the hospital, but the girl had always kept up a positive vibe whenever she was around others. Sometimes he saw her flinch or her jagged smile would falter when she thought he wasn’t looking.

He decided it was a good time to start the coffee maker, who knows how many cups he’d need to get through today. Kuro was quick to take up the opportunity for small talk as they finished in the kitchen and ate together on the living room coffee table. The welcome heat from his bowl sank into his hands, and he took the first sip of miso soup. His eyes widened a fraction.

“What did you put in this?”

“It’s a secret.” Kuro said with a curt nod. “I memorized the recipes Junrei showed me, but wanted to experiment instead! I know the fridge didn’t have much so I tried adding some other spices to it instead to make up for it. Is it good?”

Aizawa hummed and took another sip. “And you think you’ve never cooked before?”

She was silent for a few moments, but shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t think so?”

Kuro reached over to grab her chopsticks, poking at the rest of her food while tilting her head.

“Remember what I told you, try pinching the ends of the chopsticks together. You’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

Aizawa often updated Nezu about the girl’s condition.

What confused him was that the mammal gained a certain gleam to his eyes when he explained her troubles using chopsticks. He could never follow the rat/bear/dog things train of thought most of the time, so he didn’t bother asking. They still had some free time after breakfast, so after they cleaned the dishes they worked on the rest of her room. He gave her subtle glares whenever she tried to pick up any boxes, and stuck her on cleaning duty instead.

The next few hours passed smoothly, full of the girl’s chatter and the totally not pain in the arse cats getting in the way at every turn. They were able to clear the room before Officer Tamakawa would come to pick them up. The scent of dust had been eradicated, replaced by the lemon scented cleaner Kuro used.

“We’ll get some other things after the appointment, so it won’t be so empty in here.” He ignored the way his voice lightly echoed in the bare room.

Kuro looked up to him from her seat on the floor. The cats had taken various positions around her, with Himiko proudly laying in her lap with her motorboat purr.

“Are Hizashi-san and Nemuri-san still going to meet up with us?”

“Probably. They haven’t said otherwise.” He lazily shrugged. “We should get ready though, Tamakawa said he’d be here before 11.”

“Right!”

His bored expression narrowed into concern after Kuro brushed Himiko off her lap and stood. They way she stiffened and how her hands suddenly balled into fists set off alarm bells within him, but she waived him off when he reached a hand out to steady her. She bowed her head and left the room with her bag. Three of the cats trailed after her, leaving just him and Himiko.

Aizawa sighed as the knot tightened in his chest, his hand dropping to his side.

“Problem child.” He muttered.

At that, Himiko cried in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention cats, right? Well, one of them is based off of mine IRL. I’m not going to say which one though. Because that would be no fun.


	8. Spider SIlk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was too excited to wait to post this chapter. There will still be another update on Friday!
> 
> So, there's totally not an overlord reference or a sighting of the green bean in this chapter, totally not.
> 
> *Fails polygraph test*

A plaza swam to life with a sea of people. The space yawned open in the center of the mall, revealing the whopping six floors of different shops and restaurants, all highlighted by the rays sunlight filtering though the prismatic skylights. Paper lanterns and blinking lights added to the tidal wave of colors and noises that droned through Aizawa’s head. 

The main attraction was the 50 foot Christmas tree at the epicenter of the mall. It didn’t surprise him, with Christmas being two weeks away. Kuro stared up at the tree with awe, taking in the glittering decorations and ropes of colorful lights. The golden star at the top was probably taller than her. 

“Are you doing alright? We can reschedule if you want.”

Kuro stuck to his side like glue, “I’m okay, I’ve never seen this many people in one place though.”

The girl was covered head to toe. A coat, multiple scarves, gloves and boots, it was almost as if she was dressed by an overprotective mother before her child would play outside in the snow. Her shoulder bag was thrown across her shoulder. Only her eye, glowing like a bright lantern, was really visible. He sent subtle glares to anybody who gaped at her long enough. He wouldn’t take a chance. Her scream from that day in the hospital was still fresh in his mind, and he wouldn’t risk it on a sunny day like today.

Aizawa dug into his back pocket for the business card Nemuri gave him, studying the elegant gold writing upon the midnight purple card.

“The place is somewhere on the fourth floor.” He looked towards Kuro, who was poking her fingers together and staring at another group of teenagers as they passed by. “Stick close. You don’t have a phone yet and I don’t want you to get lost.”

Kuro nodded as the tired man hunched his shoulders and pressed through the crowd. He always kept the girl within view, even as she tilted her head this way and that to study any interesting displays. Kuro would never admit it, but she admired the way Aizawa could slip through the crowd like a stream through a thick forest. She had no such luck.

She stumbled through the crowd, the mass of people not having any sense of her personal bubble. One man nearly plowed her over without so much as an apology. Aizawa sent him a steely glare, but he melded into the horde before the look could take effect. It didn’t help that she didn’t see half of the things she bumped into, and using her quirk to see this many people would add another strain on her headache. 

The mass of people seemed to grow around them in a flood, faces blurred together as the mall became more packed than a can of sardines. Kuro kept her eye locked on the floor as it suddenly became hard to breathe. She shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek at the tidal wave of panic.   
Counting to ten... 

Liking the feel of the woolen gloves upon her skin. 

How the subtle Christmas music playing over the speakers was masked by the crowds united chatter. 

The darkness of Aizawa’s clothes against the bright decorations.

Taking in all the aromas of perfumes or body sprays people used. 

Static buzzed in her head as they travelled up the first escalator and onto the second floor. Her feet followed mechanically at Aizawa’s back. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder that startled her from her daze. There was a break in the crowd and he had led them towards a relatively clear spot beside some cafe. His hand tightened on her shoulder and he pinned her with a concerned glance.

“You okay, kid? You were breathing pretty hard there.”

Her throat was silenced by a lump and she tried to calm her trembling. She nodded as she laced her hands together, but Aizawa didn’t look convinced. With a hand still on her shoulder, they walked towards one of the small tables outside of the cafe. Aizawa simply pointed at the one farthest from the bustling crowd.

“Sit.” 

Kuro sank into the hard seat. 

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

He turned and vanished into the cafe. It was a little bit quieter and Kuro’s nerves settled some as she focused on the blinking lights in the cafe window. Aizawa resurfaced a few minutes later, carrying a cup in each hand. Kuro smirked as he set the drink in front of her.

“I thought you met your coffee quota for today, Aizawa-san.”

“It’s still early.” He gave her a bored stare, lazily shrugging as he took the seat opposite of her. “And who says there should be a limit on how much coffee I drink?”

“Hizashi-san said you can’t function without coffee.” Kuro tilted her head slowly, “And I think he was right. You already drank an entire pot this morning, but that didn’t seem to work on you at all.”

Aizawa rolled his eyes and nursed his iced coffee. “Ignore him, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“If you say so.” Kuro chuckled and reached for the cup in front of her. She lowered the many scarves covering her face and took a drink, her eye glowing just a bit brighter. “You remembered!”

Aizawa took an extra long, slow slip. He avoided her eye as he turned to study the bustling crowd in the distance. 

“Junrei wouldn’t let you go without reminding me that your favorite drink is spiced fruit tea.”

“Oh? Is that why she had that long talk with you?”

Aizawa didn’t answer. The nurse had given him a categorized list of everything the girl liked and disliked, drilling everything from food to her favorite color. Junrei had grown to be like a sister to Kuro and it was something that was both a comfort and misery for him. He might’ve been a pro hero, and that was all but an empty title to the nurse as she threatened to string him up if he somehow upset Kuro. Aizawa cleared his throat to change the subject.

“The barista here said there were more escalators on the other side of this floor. We can go that route instead, so it won’t be so crowded.” 

Kuro shrunk in on herself. “S-sorry.”

“What for?” He raised a brow, “We should’ve rescheduled. I didn’t think there would be this many people here on a weekday, and expecting you to deal with a crowd like that was a mistake on our part.”

“It’s okay.” Kuro said with a bit more energy. “Besides, I’m excited to meet someone that Nemuri-san recommended!”

With that, they finished their drinks and continued onward. They skirted the majority of the crowd and reached the secondary escalators without much of a problem. The store front was in a more secluded part of the mall, far away from the allure of lights and the monstrous Christmas tree in the main plaza.

“Do you… think that’s it?” Kuro asked. 

Aizawa dug out the card again. “Yup. This is it.”

Kuro approached the store window. The interior of the display was decorated with silky drapes and housed a number of odd mannequins. The first was molded after someone that was half serpent half man, dressed in a fine suit and tie. 

“Woaaaah… do you think this one is made after a real person? Or is it just for show?” 

The girl pointed to the next one. It was an eight foot monstrosity, like some perversed mix of a bipedal mantis and ant. The icy blue tail was twice as long as its body and covered in frigid spikes. It was dressed in a shimmering gold battle robe, somehow fitting the bulk and not impeding its four arms. Aizawa almost expected it to come alive and fight him like a true warrior. Perhaps he’d made a nice chair. 

“Who knows.” Aizawa said, “But it looks like this person knows what they’re doing.” 

They passed a few more beastly mannequins as they headed for the entrance, when something normal caught his eye. It was a mundane human figure that you would find in any other store in the mall, but the scarf on it was mystifying. The ebony silk looked as if it were spun from pure darkness and the swirling silver symbols tracing across it sang of powers not of this world.

“Aizawa-san?” Kuro tilted her head at him from a few paces ahead.

“Let’s get inside.” He mumbled, breaking away from the scarf and walking into the open doors. 

The first thing that hit him was the scent of sandalwood, the light smoky aroma flowed from the burning incense sticks placed just past the door. The walls were lined with rolls of fabrics ranging in a rainbow of colors. Kuro gaped up at the great domed ceiling over them. Aizawa furrowed his brow at the compartments and gaping holes that traveled several meters upwards. How could anybody reach that high without so much as a ladder in site? 

“My, my,” A sultry voice pulled their attention deeper into the store, “What juicy little morsels wander into my den on this day?” 

There was a woman standing behind a counter. Her face was as pale as the full moon and outmatched the beauty and grace of a Heian era empress. The six almond shaped maroon markings on her forehead and down her cheeks and the small curling horns peeking up just below her hairline added to her mystifying allure. Her raven black hair was half up in a traditional bun impaled with two ivory needles while the rest flowed down her back like an ebony waterfall. 

The woman shifted slightly as she studied them, rustling the dozen or more layers of the lustrous, richly colored junihitoe draping on her shoulders and flowing onto the floor around her. Her crimson lips held a charming smile as she fondled a smoking kiseru pipe in her delicate fingers. The purple smoke was oddly sweet smelling.

“H-hello.” Kuro was the first to break the silence.

“Good morning, my dear.” The woman’s eyes softened. “Midnight has told me a great deal about you.”

“How much did she tell you?” Aizawa narrowed his eyes with a frown.

She took a long draught from her pipe, making a point to blow the smoke away from the two as they approached the counter. 

“Enough.” She said, voice dripping with venom. 

There was a sharp clack and Aizawa saw something move from beneath the silken robes on the floor. The woman set her kiseru pipe on a stand and leaned over the counter to study Kuro closer. Her eyes were wide and the dark liner around her lashes made them glow like bright liquid jewels.

“Whoever had the gall to hurt an innocent child might as well have a target on their back by yours truly. But I digress.” She leaned back from the counter and locked eyes with Aizawa. “My trade is not the bright veil of heroism or in the ways of fighting. I weave cloth and silks from the finest materials, for those that society has deemed…. less than pleasant. You can call me Arachne.”

Kuro set her hands on the counter, the adults could feel her smile concealed by the scarves. “Are the mannequins at the display real people? They look so cool!” 

“They are very real. They are modeled after my best customers after all.” Arachne picked up the pipe and took another puff. “Many people wonder about Cocytus, the big blue one at the front. I know he would be glad to hear your admiration of him. I have also had the pleasure of making clothes for Nezu, you don’t think he gets those fancy little suits from just anywhere, hmm?”

“What about the black scarf?” Aizawa asked. 

“Sadly, it’s not one of my creations.” Arachne looked at him, her eyes spoke of secrets and her lips were set into a playful smirk. “I’m simply hanging onto it for a traveler. Speaking of scarves, would you like me to make you a better capture weapon, Eraserhead?”

Arachne giggled at his sharp glare, the sound as pleasing as bird song. She reached over the counter and grasped the end of his scarf. Aizawa took a step back and activated his quirk, hair and the rest of his scarf floating. Kuro gasped, it was the first time she had seen it in action. 

“Oh, stop being dramatic.” Arachne teased, rubbing the bit of fabric between her fingers. “Hmm, steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers? Not bad, but even I could do better.”

She released the end of the scarf, which fell when Aizawa blinked.

“How did you know?” Aizawa sighed as he dug out his eye drops.

“I’m well versed in the language of fabrics, my dears. Now, shall we finally get started? Or would you two like some tea and biscuits before we continue our prattling?”

Kuro looked up at Aizawa as he used his drops and then stuffed them in his back pocket. Arachne blinked and smiled sweetly at the girl.

“I don’t bite, darling. Both Nezu and Midnight are close friends and I would never betray their trust.” 

Aizawa grumbled. He would have a talk with Nemuri later, especially in how she chose her acquaintances. With a sigh, he looked Kuro in the eye and gave her a firm nod. 

“Okay!” Kuro looked around the store. “Um…what do I have to do?”

“I just need a few items, and then we can get started.” 

Arachne folded her hands together, they were well hidden by the multiple silken layers of her sleeves. And then there was the sound of metal scraping upon the floor as something moved underneath Arachne’s robes on the floor. Kuro gasped and Aizawa fought to keep his bored expression as the woman rose into the air. 

A few layers of her kimono shifted, revealing eight shiny black spider legs. The limbs were as sharp as blades and looked as if they could slice a man in two without even trying. Arachne also had an inky abdomen like a black widow. Aizawa stared at the blood red skull marking on the bottom of her abdomen, he couldn’t hold back his grimace as his stomach turned. The click of a camera snapped them out of their staring.

“Fufufu, forgive me darlings.” Arachne pulled back her sleeves to reveal her phone, “But I promised Midnight a photo of your reactions when I revealed my full form.” 

The perfect balance of spider and woman walked from behind the counter, her eight legs timed in a rhythmic clacking. She now stood a full meter higher over the other two, looking down at them with an amused smile. 

“That was so cool! Can you do that again?” Kuro asked.

“Of course, but perhaps later.” Arachne waved her arm over to a small alcove surrounded by mirrors. “Can you wait over there?” 

Kuro nodded and walked over to the mirrors, studying herself with a tilt of her head. Arachne turned after she pocketed her phone, and suddenly Aizawa made sense of the strange ceiling when she crawled up the walls using the gaping holes with practiced ease. She reached a compartment halfway up, pulling out a small wooden box. With the item in hand, she crept back down the walls, straightening her hair and layers of her kimono when she touched the ground.

“You’ll regret it if you make her uncomfortable.” Aizawa said.

Arachne froze, her eyes suddenly sharp. A small stream of her raven black hair spilled over her shoulder and down the front, her free hand clutching a silver chain at her chest. One of her back legs scraped against the ground over and over like nails on a chalkboard, sending an invisible chill up his spine.

“Children are precious, Aizawa-san. I would never dream of harming a child.” Arachne said with a strained voice, “Please don’t ever make that assumption again.”

Aizawa didn’t reply, but watched her like a hawk when she crawled over to Kuro. Her spidery legs folded in on themselves, lowering Arachne until she was almost eye to eye with the girl.

“You need outfits to cover your entire body, correct?”

Kuro nodded, folding her hands together as she often did.

Arachne carefully pinched the end of one of Kuro’s scarves.

“To get accurate measurements, I’ll need you to remove the excess clothing. The scarves, gloves and extra jackets need to go. I’ll make sure your bag is safe and sound too. We wouldn’t want the clothes to be too big or small, would we?”

Aizawa almost stepped in when Kuro curled in on herself, avoiding her many selves reflecting in the mirrors. Arachne’s eyes softened and she gave her a small smile.

“I understand your hesitation. I promise you I won’t judge. I mean,” Her front most right leg rose from the ground, going back and forth in front of Kuro in a mock wave, “I too have been through my fair share of stares and harsh words. But that is why I love what I do, to make magnificent clothes for those like us. Will you trust me, young one?”

Aizawa stood rooted to the spot, ignoring his turning stomach and hiding his scowl into the depths of his capture weapon. Kuro tore her gaze from the floor and stared at the smiling spider woman. There was a minute of long silence.

“...Okay.”

Kuro reached up for her scarves, hesitating for only a moment before she began to unwrap them. She took off her gloves, coat and shoulder bag too. She handed them to Arachne, who folded them neatly and deposited the items an in alcove above the mirrors. A small frown creased Arachne’s face as Kuro still refused to look at her reflections. As soft as a mother’s touch, Arachne placed a hand on Kuro’s fractured half, her thumb massaging what would’ve been below her eye.

“Look at me, child.” 

Kuro looked up, making no motion to brush the other woman’s hand away.

“You have a beautiful soul underneath that inky back exterior, no matter how you appear. I myself could’ve easily walked the path of villainy with the amount of prejudice I faced in the years of my youth, but I aimed to help people like me instead. You too can follow whatever dream you wish. It’s what’s on the inside that counts after all, isn’t that right Aizawa-san?”

He stared back at the two, Arachne watched him with expectant eyes. He slowly nodded and Kuro’s eye brightened just a little. Arachne’s hand dropped from her cheek and she turned to look at herself in the mirror, eye as bright as a lantern.

“Now then, let’s get started.” 

Arachne opened the box, revealing any number of long measuring tapes and other tools to measure beings that wouldn’t be considered human. She took the first measuring tape and got to work, her armored legs skittering from side to side as she circled the girl in different poses. She talked to Kuro in soft tones and wrote the measurements in a notebook.

Aizawa finally broke his hawk-like stare on Arachne, going over to feel one of the many colorful spools on the wall. The vibrant cloth was smooth like silk and shimmered brilliantly even in the low light of this store, but there was something odd about it that he couldn’t place.

“Where do you get your materials?” Aizawa asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Arachne paused in her motions and Kuro looked at him with a tilt of her head. 

“Everything you see was made by me.” Arachne giggled, her spidery abdomen shook back and forth in a rustle of fabric. “You don’t think my being part spider was just for show?”

“Wow, so you made all of these?” Kuro gaped. “But there are so many colors!”

“Indeed, my dear. I can spin thread of any pigment and material, even those with metallic properties.” She twirled the measuring tape around her fingers, eyes flicking towards Aizawa, “I was serious when I asked you if you wanted me to make you a better capture weapon.” 

Aizawa hummed and put a hand up to his scarf. Arachne gave him a charming smile and got back to work, it wasn’t long before she had what she needed. She replaced her tools back into the box and set it aside, keeping only the notebook out.

“That’s everything.”The spider woman stretched her eight legs and retrieved the box with he rest of Kuro’s clothes. “Come back in an hour. I should have one or two basic suits done by then.” 

Arachne gave them a smile and latched onto the wall while Kuro added on her extra layers. Aizawa watched as she crept around the ceiling, stopping at a large sliding door placed just above the main entrance. One of her legs flicked the door open to reveal a large circular web, the silvery wires gleaming ominously across the mesmerizing pattern. Arachne reached up and grabbed the two knitting needles from her hair, allowing it to join the rest of the ebony waterfall down her back, then without missing a beat she turned and laid back upon the web. Her colorful layers were splayed out across the silvery threads. 

The crimson skull on her abdomen stared down at them as her legs moved in a flash, knitting together in chittering clicks and clacks at the single trickle of thread flowing from her abdomen. The lone thread was woven as it travelled upwards toward Arachne’s awaiting hands and Aizawa stared in silent shock at the tiny sheet of fabric she held, still attached by a single shining thread. It was no bigger than a few inches. She was about to start knitting it with the needles from her hair, when her legs froze and she stared down at them with a slow blink.

“Was there something else you needed, darlings?” She asked, “I did lie about having tea and biscuits, for a certain mouse had drained my stock the last time he visited my den. It is past lunch time though, so I can suggest a fabulous place to dine across the way from my store. Get going and I’ll see you two in an hour.”

Aizawa motioned for Kuro to follow, leaving the woman to her work. 

“Spider’s Den? I think she chose the right name for her store.” Kuro said, pausing to study the name written out in sharp lettering.

Aizawa hummed, checking the time on his phone. “We still have an hour and a half before we meet up with Hizashi and Nemuri. Are you hungry?”

Kuro’s stomach growled as if to answer his question. She clasped her hands on her stomach and sheepishly chuckled. Aizawa’s amused huff was masked by his scarf. The restaurant that Arachne recommended wasn’t hard to find, thankfully the massive crowd had dissipated and they were able to get a booth. The atmospheric lighting and the gentle music playing over the speakers gave this place a soothing ambience. 

The charming waitress was quick to take their orders, and now it was just a waiting game. Kuro reached over to the container of chopsticks between them, snapping them apart and pinching the two ends together. The poor girl was still having troubles. 

“Here, try holding them like this instead.” Aizawa reached towards her hand, “Since you have larger hands, it could be more difficult if you get small chopsticks.”

Kuro tilted her head as he arranged her fingers. This way was more comfortable than before, and she found that pinching the edges together was a bit easier.

“Thank you, Aizawa-san!”

He leaned back in his booth with crossed arms. “Don’t mention it.”

The waitress came back with their drinks (Kuro totally didn’t snicker when he ordered more coffee, which he rolled his eyes to). They sat in amicable silence as they nursed their drinks, Aizawa was content to lean back on the booth with his eyes closed and Kuro didn’t want to disturb him. He only stirred when the tantalizing aromas fluttered at their table. Kuro waited for the waitress to leave before lowering her scarf and digging into her udon. 

“Hmm, Aizawa-san?”

He flicked his eyes to her as he picked up his bowl of miso.

“Can I use some of your pickled ginger?”

He pushed the tiny plate towards her. “Help yourself, kid. I don’t like the stuff anyways.”

Kuro nodded, taking most of the ginger and adding it to her udon. She gave it a nice stir before eating more, this time giving it a satisfying nod. 

Aizawa shifted in his seat, letting the heat of the tiny bowl of miso soup settle in his palm. He took a sip, only to frown slightly as the familiar taste coated his tongue. Compared to Kuro’s, this one was bland even when she only had half the ingredients. 

He couldn’t place exactly what was missing from this one, but it proved that Kuro had cooked before using muscle memory despite her amnesia. And she used his ginger to make her soup taste better. With a light grumble he set the bowl down. Maybe Nezu, with his wild machinations and ridiculous intelligence, could make sense of the enigma sitting across from him. He was about to start on his unagi when he caught Kuro staring at him.

“What is it? The food not sitting well?” 

She flinched and looked away. “No, its really good!” 

He sensed a but somewhere in there, raising his brow as Kuro held the dripping noodles over her bowl. She opened and closed her jaws several times, jagged mouth revealing the fangs that never once unsettled himself or Hizashi. Finally, she let the noodles sink back into her bowl and set the chopsticks on the table with a soft clink. 

“Do you…” She hesitated, tapping her fingers on the edge of the table. 

Aizawa remained silent, brow furrowing when Kuro let her hands drop, golden eye avoiding anything in his general direction. 

“Do you think I could be a hero?” She asked in a whisper as if it were a forbidden topic.

Aizawa blinked. “What?” 

“I-I know it might be ridiculous.” Kuro stared at the floor while poking her index fingers together. “I mean, with my health and everything…”

He sighed and folded his fingers together on the table, the colorful bowls of food on the table all but forgotten. 

“Where is this coming from all of a sudden?”

“I thought about what Arachne said, about how she followed her dream of becoming a tailor even with all the barriers blocking the way because of how she looks. After she said that I heard something. A girl’s voice, telling me I could be a hero?”

A stone dropped in Aizawa’s stomach. “Did you remember something?”

“No.” Kuro shook her head and the tension bled from Aizawa’s shoulders. “I don’t really know who’s voice it was, but I thought about it and well, just maybe… I could be one? Arachne’s helping a lot of people, but I don’t know if I could do something amazing like making special clothes. But you’re a hero that helps people too! I want to save people just like how you saved me, Aizawa-san.”

A gnarled warmth settled in his chest and he stared at her with widened eyes. Kuro’s mouth snapped shut and she looked at him with something akin to fear. It was hard to tell Kuro’s expression most of the time, but he recognized the faint glimmer in her eye and the way she recoiled into her seat.

“S-sorry! That was stupid of me to say.”

Aizawa reached over the table and lightly flicked her forehead, avoiding her silvery scars. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as Kuro yelped, rubbing the spot while looking at him with a curious head tilt.

“What was that for?” 

He lazily shrugged. “You told me you were practicing with your quirk this morning.”

Kuro lowered her hand on her lap, head tilting the other way at the change in topic. “Yeah?”

“Look out the window.”

Kuro blinked, but obeyed. People still wandered the mall, occasionally passing by the massive window beside their table.

“Now, without looking, I want you to use your quirk and tell me what’s going on around this restaurant.” 

“Huh?” Kuro’s head whipped towards him. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“As long as you don’t make a scene, it should be fine.”

“O-okay.” 

She turned to look back out the window. There was a faint flicker from the shadows around them that only Kuro knew about. Aizawa was content to cross his arms and lean back into the booth, pensive eyes locked onto her as he waited. 

“There’s a lot to take in.” Kuro whispered. “But.. if I focus I can see some things more clearly. Lunch hour is pretty much over, so there’s only us and two others sitting in here. One is smaller, so I think it could be somebody my age?”

Aizawa scanned the restaurant, finding the two heads of mossy green hair at the other end of the room. It looked to be a fluffy haired teen and his mother having tea and cake. Kuro hummed and continued.

“I count 27 tables in this place, both the kitchen and office are in the way back. Pots and pans are piled sky high in the kitchens and there’s a ton of food stocked in the freezers. The cooks are taking a break after the lunch rush.” The girl inhaled sharply and stiffened, “Two waiters are about to… oh, too late.”

Aizawa faintly heard a clash and startled voices from behind the double doors leading into the kitchen. He slowly turned back to her with a small smile forming on his face.

“And it feels like our waitress is making her way over, but we haven’t touched much of our food.” Kuro turned her head to look at their lukewarm dishes. “She won’t be mad, will she?”

As if on cue, the waitress neared their table. Her hazel eyes scanned the plates and were lit with sudden concern.

“Was there something wrong with the food?”

Aizawa waived his hand at her. “No, we just lost track of time talking.”

“Oh,” Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled. “Was there anything else I can get you?” 

“A refill of coffee.”

Kuro giggled after the waitress refilled his cup and left them in peace. Aizawa rolled his eyes and took a long sip, it was worth burning his tongue to see this kid smile.

“What.”

“Nothing.” Kuro stifled her laughter behind her hand and then cleared her throat. “So, why did you want me to use my quirk?”

Aizawa motioned to the food. “Let’s eat first, before it gets too cold.” 

The food wasn’t as cold as he’d thought, and he made sure that Kuro ate everything in her bowl. A flicker of movement was caught in the corner of his eye just as he finished his rice. He kept his bored expression as he locked eyes with the mossy haired teen, the kid had faint recognition in his emerald eyes as his mother walked to the front to pay for their meal. Aizawa raised an inquisitive brow and that alone was enough to scare the kid away.

He turned back to Kuro, and frowned. “You alright?”

“Fine!” She said too fast, her hand dropping from where it had been rubbing her temple. “Just a light headache, probably from using my quirk.”

“A light headache on top of the one you already had?” 

“I’m fine, really!”

Aizawa didn’t need to know that she’s been using her quirk all day, right? He pinned her with hardened eyes.

“Just don’t over do it. Quirk strain is nothing to mess around with.”

“R-right.”

At that moment the waitress returned to collect their plates. “Would you two like any dessert?”

Aizawa opened his mouth to respond, when Kuro beat him to the punch.

“Aizawa-san, can we get something for Arachne? I want to give her a thank you present for her time.”

The waitresses eyes widened, “You know Arachne?”

“Yeah! Just met her today.” Kuro said.

She glanced at Kuro, thankfully unfazed by her exposed face. “Arachne comes in all the time! She and the boss are good friends, so I can pack up her favorite treats if you want. It’ll be on the house if I tell the boss it’s for Arachne.”

Kuro bounced in her seat and looked at Aizawa. He sighed and gave in to both their pleading looks, the waitress taking their empty dishes and returning no more than five minutes later with a large paper bag. He paid for their meal and the waitress waved them off with a soft smile, Kuro fell in step with him as she hugged the paper bag to her chest. 

“So… about my question earlier?”

Aizawa hid his frown within his scarf. Her quirk would be useful as a rescue hero and perhaps there was more than one way to use the shadows to her advantage. With how severe her injuries are and the great extent of the internal damage though, it left him in doubt. If she couldn’t keep up physically, then it may as well put her or others in danger. But…. to give up on a dream without even trying was just not his style, and rejecting her outright planted a sour feeling in his stomach, grating against those damned instincts of his. Junrei and Nakagawa might strangle him for this, but it was worth a try.

“Your quirk could be an asset. You would be able to tell the number of hostages or villains holding up a bank, for example. Maybe there’s more than one way to use your shadow quirk for stealth too.”

The bag crinkled as she tightened her grip, choosing to remain silent. He sighed and looked her in that glowing gold eye.

“I can’t make any promises, but I can talk to Nezu about it when we get back to the apartment. Does that satisfy you, at least for now?”

She released the breath she had been holding and nodded. There was a noticeable pep to her step that lasted until they returned to the Spider’s Den. The scent of sandalwood incense assaulted his nose once again and Arachne was lounging behind the counter, like she had when they first saw her. She smiled to them and set down her smoking pipe.

“Welcome back, darlings. Have a good lunch?”

Kuro strode up to the counter. “Yeah, and we got you these too!”

Arachne slowly blinked and tilted her head as Kuro set the bag on the counter. She opened it and peered inside, confusion being replaced by a genuine smile.

“Daifuku! Would you like to try one, Kuro-chan?”

The girl wasn’t phased by the first name basis as she nodded. Arachne handed her a powdery white ball, then held the bag open for Aizawa. 

“No thanks, I don’t do sweets.”

“Hmm, if you say so. More for me then.” 

She set the bag down on the counter, watching Kuro with a smile as she took her first bite.

“Oh, this one has a strawberry in it! What’s yours, Arachne?”

The spider woman was careful to avoid getting crumbs on her delicate kimono. She chewed thoughtfully, flicking her eyes to Aizawa with a playful smirk. 

“Coffee flavor.”

Kuro gave him a knowing look. “Are you sure you don’t want one, Aizawa-san?”

He rolled his eyes and leaned up against the counter. “Don’t you want to see what Arachne made for you?”

“Spoil sport.” Arachne teased as she finished her treat and reached underneath the counter. “I was able to make two suits for you, Kuro-chan. They are a bit basic, but I can get more creative down the line. These should hold for now and serve their purpose of protecting you from the sun.”

She set two silvery gray jumpsuits on the counter. There was a large zipper going across the round face, the fabric was flexible and the plain gray was accentuated with black lines going down the sides and two black bands decorating the hands.

“You want to try one on? I need to know if it all fits correctly.” Arachne said. “The changing room is in the back, behind the mirrors.”

Kuro popped the rest of her daifuku in her mouth, grabbing one of the suits and excitedly bouncing towards the changing room. Aizawa and Arachne watched her go with small smiles. 

“So? How much will those suits be?” Aizawa asked, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

Arachne gave him a slow blink and cocked her head to the side. She twirled a strand of her ebony locks before tucking them behind her ear, and Aizawa raised a brow at her.

“Come now, you don’t think Nezu would make you pay out of pocket for her clothes?”

Aizawa narrowed his eyes as Arachne giggled.

“That mouse hasn’t even met her yet, but I understand why he is so protective. He’s offered to give full coverage for my services, a deal most generous, wouldn’t you say?”

He sighed and pocketed his wallet. “Why am I not surprised.”

There was a subtle shift in her robes on the floor and the edge of a shiny black leg was visible. Arachne plucked her pipe from the counter and took a long draught from it, blowing the purple smoke towards the ceiling. Her moon white face furrowed as her playfulness faltered.

“We non-humans always stick together, Eraserhead.”

His grimace was hidden behind his capture weapon. There was something about her tone that didn’t sit right with him, it felt like there a hundred spiders crawling up his back and making his hair stand on end. Kuro emerged before he could reply and Arachne’s expression brightened.

“Well, darling? Does it fit alright?”

“Like a glove! I can’t believe you made it so fast, Arachne.”

“Good.” The spider woman nodded. “I call these two suits Dusks.”

The silvery suit fit Kuro’s form, the zipper going across her face was open to reveal the subtle glow of her eye. She had her scarf wrapped around her neck and held the rest of her clothes at her chest. Arachne reached into one of her sleeves, pulling out a sleek black card and handing it to Kuro when she approached. 

“This card has my personal phone number on it, dear. Please feel free to use it as you see fit, even if you just want to call and talk about your day. Ooh, we could stay up all night and chat like school girls!”

“Please don’t.” Aizawa deadpanned. “She doesn’t need to stay up all night.”

Arachne giggled and waived him off. “Just a jest, darling.”

Aizawa’s phone buzzed and Kuro tilted her head at him.

“Are they here?” She asked.

“Yeah. They’re going to wait by the big Christmas tree.”

Arachne bagged Kuro’s extra clothes and gave her another strawberry daifuku. Her jewel like eyes locked onto Aizawa with one of her playful smirks.

“Come back anytime, my dears. Maybe next time I’ll even play my biwa for you, Eraserhead.”

His glare was icy. “No.”

The spider woman waved them off, giving Kuro a wink as they walked out of the doors. Kuro shifted in her new suit and walked in step with him. Her eye was alight like a lamp amidst the darkness inside her suit.

“I really like Arachne. What do you think of her, Aizawa-san?”

He looked over his shoulder at the spidery writing. Somewhere in the back of his mind he took note that the black scarf was missing from the displays, but that wasn’t as important as the rock settling in his gut when he thought about the spider woman. 

“She’s really something else, isn’t she.”

Aizawa still felt the itch of a hundred spiders crawling up his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arachne was largely based off of a japanese jorogumo, and in one story the jorogumo would play a biwa to lure men into her lair so she could eat them...
> 
> Run away, Aizawa, run far away.
> 
> Also, how is this man just not straight up peeing coffee at this point?


	9. Meeting With A Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, ice cream.

“Shouta! Kuro-chan!”

Hizashi’s voice cut through the unified din buzzing throughout the mall. The mall was still busy, but at least it wasn’t packed wall to wall unlike earlier. Kuro’s mood brightened when the two approached in civilian gear. Nemuri wore a midnight blue turtleneck and black slacks, her hair up in an elegant bun and glasses perched on her nose. A conservative and classy look, a complete 180 compared to her hero persona.

Hizashi also kept his hair in a half bun, wearing a white jacket over his red shirt and jeans. His square glasses flickered with the flashing lights looming over them from the ginormous Christmas tree. Nemuri beamed as she looked at Kuro’s new outfit, circling the girl and giving an approving nod.

“Your clothes look cool! I take it the appointment with Arachne went well?” She said, locking Kuro in an airtight embrace at her chest.

“It was… something else.” Aizawa said, he glared at Nemuri. “You have to let her breathe, you know.”

Nemuri giggled and released Kuro, who drank in oxygen as if she breached water. A flash of concern radiated in their eyes as she coughed, but waived them off and changed the subject after she settled down.

“I really like her! I gave her daifuku as a thank you present.”

The lingering guilt in Nemuri’s expression faded into amusement. “Oh?” She looked at Aizawa. “Did she offer to play her biwa for you, Shouta?”

“Yeah, but I said no.” He barely held back a shudder.

Aizawa would lie if he said the knots in his gut didn’t tighten as Nemuri looked relieved. “Good.”

“Am I missing something?” Hizashi asked, eyes flicking between the three of them.

“Nothing you boys need to worry about!” She waved her hand and looked at Kuro, “Should we get going? I know an art store on the second floor that’s having good sales right about now!”

Kuro eagerly nodded and they left the giant tree behind. Nemuri frowned when Kuro flinched after they entered the horde, so she reached down and carefully took Kuro’s hand. She gave the girl a reassuring squeeze, and smiled when Kuro squeezed back. Nemuri winked at her and began talking, dipping into topics like clothes and what kind of art Kuro wanted to do.

Thankfully the girl didn’t notice as the two men took up defensive positions around her, with Hizashi walking by her other side and Aizawa just a few paces behind. They protected her from the bustling crowd and he was able to scare off anybody who gawked at Kuro with an icy cold glare.

Hizashi leaned down to Kuro, whispering.

“So? How much coffee has he had today?”

Aizawa glared at the back of Hizashi’s head. His loud friend was never subtle.

“Enough to caffeinate a bull elephant I think.” Kuro whispered back.

Hizashi and Nemuri exchanged glances, holding back their laughter at Aizawa’s scathing glare. Kuro looked over her shoulder at him, tilting her head one way and then the other.

“That reminds me, when are we going to get groceries, Aizawa-san?”

Nemuri raised an eyebrow. “Whats this about getting groceries?”

Another pit fell in Aizawa’s stomach. He knew where this was going, but it was too late to stop it as Kuro spoke first. Instead, he mentally steeled himself.

“I made breakfast this morning, but it was kind of tricky since I didn’t have a lot of ingredients to work with.”

His two comrades blinked at her, looked at each other, and then back at him with evil grins. Aizawa rolled his eyes at them and buried his face in his capture weapon.

“We might not have time today. We can go tomorrow.”

“Nonsense!” Hizashi leaned back and threw an arm around Aizawa’s shoulders, “We can split up here. You and I can get groceries while the girls go to the art store!”

Kuro froze, her glowing eye flashing in fear. The knot in Aizawa’s chest tightened. He knew she might have separation anxiety with him, but he trusted Nemuri. Nemuri knelt down to her, tightening her grip on the girl’s hand.

“It’ll be okay, Kuro-chan! We can have a girl’s day out the rest of the day. No boys will be allowed, but we can call and check up on them as many times as you want.” She looked at the two men, who shared equal concern. “Does that sound ok?”

Kuro took a deep breath, earning a sharp burning pain in her side as she let it out. They would be fine. Nemuri was one of her guardian’s best friends and she always nice to her, and Aizawa would be one phone call away if anything happened. What was there to worry about? Slowly, she nodded.

“O-okay.” She dug through her shoulder bag, “And besides, I made a list of all the stuff we need!”

“What?” Aizawa’s brow furrowed. “When did you have time to make a list?”

His idiot friends’ faces broke out in grins. She excavated the list from her shoulder bag and handed it to him. He scanned through it, taking in the catalog of vegetables, fruits, and other things they needed. He ignored Hizashi, who was looking at it over his shoulder with a smirk.

“I made it when you decided to nap in Officer Tamakawa’s car on the way here. I didn’t have any pens or paper, but he let me have some. I didn’t put any junk food on there though. That stuff isn’t good for you, you know.”

Nemuri stood and turned away from them. Her free hand covered her mouth and her shaking shoulders poorly disguised her muffled cackles. Hizashi was no better, just barely able to contain the laughter bubbling in his chest with a large grin plastered on his face. Aizawa conceded defeat by slumping his shoulders.

“Fine.”

They split off. Nemuri walking hand in hand with Kuro as Hizashi dragged him away. Hizashi caught his concerned eye on Kuro as the two blended into the bustling crowd.

“She’ll be fine, Shouta. You know as well as I do what happens if somebody pisses Nemuri off, and she’s really protective of Kuro-chan. I think anybody who meets the kid feels the same way. Well, aside from that one doctor, but he’s outnumbered ten to one.”

Aizawa finally turned away, studying the grocery list in his hand. Kuro’s writing was neat and fancy, not unlike an italic style. An impressive feat to pull with kanji. Hizashi walked beside him, a mischievous gleam suddenly appeared in his eyes.

“So-”

“Don’t start.” Aizawa warned.

“Aw, come on Shouta!” Hizashi elbowed him, “She made breakfast for you and a grocery list! With healthy snacks!! I know you were hesitant to be a dad, but who knew you were able to adopt such a doting daug-”

That was the last straw. His words were cut off as the scarves wrapped around his mouth and chest, capturing him in an inescapable cocoon. Several feet away, Nemuri stopped and looked at Kuro.

“Oh! I forgot to tell Hizashi that-”

They turned, just in time to witness his demise. His eyes pleaded with them as he was being dragged away by an irate Aizawa, but Nemuri only cackled at him. Kuro poked her index fingers together as people stared at her guardian in shock, some were even backpedaling from the scene as Aizawa pushed his way through the crowd.

“Um… is he going to be okay?” She asked.

“He should be fine. Maybe. Shouta won’t kill him, at least.” Nemuri put a hand to her shoulder with a smirk, “Hizashi just doesn’t know when to stop teasing sometimes. Shall we?”

“If.. if you say so.”

Kuro tilted her head and awkwardly waved at Hizashi just before they were swallowed by the crowd.

Nemuri would never forget the look on his face.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kuro was dwarfed by the mountain that was the UA High School. The glass structure loomed above everything else in the district, being the shining beacon, the best of the best, of all heroic academies in Japan. Bare trees iced in fresh layers of snow peeked above the protective wall surrounding it.

“You’ll get used to it.”

Aizawa caught her gaping from where they stood, not too far from the arch that led inside. Students were already filing inside, all shivering despite the warmth of their winter uniforms. These were one of the last few days before winter break officially started, so the atmosphere was more lax since exams just ended.

“I guess? Though I didn’t expect it to be so intimidating.” Kuro tilted her head and fiddled with the strap of her shoulder bag, “I’m more excited to meet Principle Nezu.”

“We were going to set this up right after you got your clothes from Arachne last week,” Aizawa said, “But Nezu and I both agreed you needed a little more time to heal yet, since you’ll be taking tests today. Your quirk evaluation will be scheduled sometime after.”

Kuro’s hand clutched her fractured side. The pain was a constant factor, the medications helped, but they never fully took away the fiery sting that plagued the right half of her body. No medications could help the half blindness and lack of depth perception, that was the reason why she wanted to improve her own quirk. The inhaler was needed twice so far and Aizawa made her carry it wherever she went just in case. She spent the last week resting, surrounded by cats, cooking with her guardian, messing with art supplies, and watching movies with him.

Who knew the man was such a fan of Studio Ghibli movies?

Her thoughts were broken by Aizawa’s sigh. His arms were crossed and his finger tapped incessantly on his bicep.

“He should’ve been here already.” He looked at her, “You aren’t cold are you?”

“No.” Kuro shifted in her silvery ‘Dusk’ suit. “It’s actually pretty warm, I’m surprised I don’t even need a coat.”

Aizawa hummed. A figure was approaching them from the arch. He was a muscular man in a blood red hero suit, with white boots and vambraces on his arms. A yellow mask and spiky white hair were his prominent features, along with two lower canines jutting from his lips.

“About time you get here, Kan.” Aizawa glared at the taller man, “If she gets sick, I blame you.”

“Chill out, Eraserhead. If you want to blame someone, blame Present Mic for talking too much.” He turned to Kuro, his fanged lips quirked into a half smile. “And besides, I would never miss out on meeting a future potential student.”

Aizawa rolled his eyes as he handed Kuro an ID.

“My name is Sekijiro Kan, or Vlad King. I’m a teacher here at U.A. The other staff members have already been informed of your situation.”

“K-Kuro Aizawa. Pleased to meet you.”

Blood King’s smirk grew wider and he locked eyes with Aizawa. She studied the ID in her hands, absorbing every detail from her picture to her name. The picture wasn’t her true face, but rather how her face was masked by her suit. She didn’t know how they were able to get that photo, but she didn’t want to ask.

“You’ll need that ID to get past the gates, so don’t lose it.”

Kuro nodded and placed it carefully in her bag.

“Don’t you have a class to teach?” Aizawa said, eyeing the growing flood of students entering the school.

“I suppose it’s almost that time.” Blood king grumbled, his eyes softened when he looked back at Kuro. “Don’t let this grouch get to you, alright?”

He walked off before either of them could reply. Aizawa simply rolled his eyes at Kuro’s chuckle and they took the first few steps into U.A.’s domain. The main building was surrounded by a frozen forest and snowy gardens lined with wooden benches. She could only imagine what else this school had in store. They were walking up to the front doors when Kuro looked at him.

“Why don’t you need an ID, Aizawa-san?”

“Don’t need one.” His face was half buried in his scarf and he kept his eyes forward. “I’m already a teacher here.”

That news struck her like lightning. If he was a teacher here, then what class did he teach? Was he taking time off to take care of her? A sprig of guilt washed up in her chest as they entered the building. They walked in silence as Kuro took in the ridiculously gargantuan hallways split by white lines, as if it were a road. It was when she was looking out the large windows that she caught the eyes of a group of students. They saw her looking, and they turned away with fear glinting in their eyes.

Another group down the hall saw them and ducked into another hallway as if running away. Hushed whispers spread like wildfire when they walked past a busier part of the school. Aizawa didn’t seem to notice. Her previous excitement melted away into shame that prickled her skin. She looked at her crimson clawed hand sheathed by silvery fabric.

“Am I really that monstrous looking?” She whispered to herself.

Aizawa’s brow furrowed as he looked at her, then to the next band of students. They parted like the red sea as they passed. Aizawa sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It’s not you they’re scared of.” He said as he chased another group away with nothing more than a dead stare. “It’s me.”

Kuro slowly tilted her head at him, the obvious question hanging in the air. It was then and there that she first witnessed that devious, face splitting grin that sent a chill down her back.

“It’s because I expelled my entire class this year, on the very first day.” Kuro’s jaw dropped and he continued, “They didn’t have what it took to be heroes. Each and every one thought that since they got into the top hero school, they could just screw around and not take the work seriously. The future doesn’t need any half-baked heroes who could put themselves or others in danger.”

He sank further into his scarf, his somber voice barely reaching Kuro’s ears. “And besides, there’s nothing more cruel than letting a dream end midways.”

Kuro stood up straighter, hands forming into fists. Did he see potential in her? His statement proved that he wouldn’t lead her along in thinking she could be a hero. He believed it. Her previous trepidation hardened into a tiny diamond of resolve. Aizawa, who was watching her from the corner of his eye, smiled when he saw that familiar spark in her eye.

They reached their destination. Aizawa knocked on the overly large door, and a pleasant voice called them in. The office was modest, at least compared to the rest of UA. Bookshelves full of heavy tomes and trinkets lined the wall, with a sitting area on the other side by the draped windows. There, seated at the massive desk, was Principle Nezu. Kuro took in the mouse/bear/dog’s(?) appearance, including the scar over his eye and the familiar material his suit was made of.

“Welcome to U.A., Miss Aizawa! I have been looking forward to meeting you in person for quite some time.”

He stood from his desk and walked around to Kuro, where they shook hands (or paws, in Nezu’s case).

“T-thank you, but you can just call me Kuro.”

Aizawa held an odd look in his eyes.

“Of course, Kuro.” Nezu’s smile widened and he motioned over to the sitting area where three cups of steaming tea was waiting for them. “Please, take a seat. We have much to do.”

Kuro took an armchair while the two others took the couch. They sat in a comfortable silence as they all took their first sip of tea. Kuro had to adjust the awkward zipper on her mask so she could drink and stay covered, something Arachne said she’s work on for future suits. She usually didn’t like tea without fruit being one of the main ingredients, but this one was good nonetheless. Sweet but not too sugary.

“So,” Nezu began, “Aizawa has informed you that I will be your main tutor until you are old enough to enter the high school programs?”

Kuro nodded, taking another sip of the golden tea. Nezu kept his smile and continued while Aizawa studied his teacup with an unreadable expression.

“Excellent! There are some tests you need to do before we can get started though. We need to see where your progress lies before I can make a schedule. Aizawa, if you would.”

Aizawa stood and walked over to Nezu’s desk, where a hefty packet lay in the center. Aizawa kept his bored expression as he picked it up and flipped through it. They didn’t see his brow furrowing as Nezu continued.

“The bell will have rung by now, so the teacher’s lounge will be free of any distractions. Are there any questions before you get started, Kuro?”

“Um…” Kuro stared into her empty teacup. “I-its not really a question about the tests or anything.”

There was a moment of long silence. Nezu waited patiently as he took another sip of his tea, Aizawa turned to look at her from over his shoulder. Kuro set her cup on the table and folded her hands together to keep them from shaking.

“Aizawa-san explained how I was officially categorized as a non-human, a-and how you stood up for me against Doctor Araki. I wanted to thank you for that. I... I was wondering if you wanted to see what my face looks like?”

Surprise flashed in Nezu’s eyes, but it was gone faster than it came. Aizawa said nothing, ignoring how his stomach turned. Kuro would willingly show her face to people she absolutely trusted, who were numbered in a single digit, himself included. Her self consciousness was something he and Nemuri agreed to work on, in time.

“You are welcome. I was only doing what was necessary to protect a fellow non-human.” Nezu weighed his next words carefully, “You may show me, but only if you are comfortable in doing so. I won’t force you to if you find it distressing.”

Kuro sat straighter in her seat. Aizawa exchanged a quick glance with Nezu as she reached up and unzipped the eyeless half of her mask. Then, as slow as can be, she pulled her hood to drape down her back. Nezu’s expression didn’t change, but Aizawa saw the fur on the back of his neck bristle. Kuro looked Nezu in the eye for a few seconds and then averted her gaze to the floor.

Nezu hopped down from the couch and approached Kuro, his usual smile plastered on his face. He held one of her hands with both of his paws.

“Thank you for showing me, Kuro.” He said sincerely. “You will be in good hands here at U.A. You have my word.”

Her jagged mouth curved upwards in a smile before giving them a firm nod.

“Now then,” He released her hand and turned towards Aizawa. “No time like the present, yes?”

Aizawa flicked his eyes to the tests in his hands, and then back at Nezu with a raised eyebrow as Kuro redid her hood. The mouse simply passed him a devious grin as they were dismissed. Kuro remained silent until they reached the empty teachers lounge. It was a large room with several desks, there was a little kitchenette and a sitting area on the opposite side. There was an extra desk beside his own with pencils and extra paper at the ready.

“Each test will be timed at 45 minutes.” He said. “There will be a ten minute break in between each of them. If you have a question or don’t understand something on the test, then ask.”

Aizawa handed her the first test in mathematics once she was seated. She began, and Aizawa decided to to go through his own work in the mean time. He watched her carefully in the corner of his eye, hiding his slight surprise as her pencil flew across the paper. She paused every few minutes, the gears turned away inside her mind and it wasn’t long before pencil returned to paper.

The girl was often finished under the time limit, so all of the tests were completed before the lunch bell. Nezu was ecstatic, already waiting at his desk with a red pen in hand to grade her tests. He gave the mouse another subtle glance, but he just waived them off and told them to get a lunch.

“Do we… have to walk through there?” Kuro asked when they reached the cafeteria.

It was almost as packed as the mall last week. A spacious room filled with more tables than she could count. She briefly poked around with her quirk, the myriad of shadows created by the milling students drew a perfectly detailed map. But having that many people staring at her was petrifying. She was an unknown factor that just dropped into the school without warning. Who knows what rumors were already spreading?

“We’ll return to the teacher’s lounge. Its quieter there.” Aizawa’s eyes softened, only a little, as he was reminded how bad Kuro took to crowds. Another thing to work on. “I can get some bentos from Lunch-Rush. Wait here.”

Kuro waited. A few students leaving lunch early gave her an odd look. She wished she could just sink into the floor if it would only stop their staring and whispering to one another, but they finally left after an eternity wrapped up in moments. She breathed a sigh of relief after Aizawa reappeared a few minutes later, a decorative box in each hand. He handed one to her, and she distracted herself by tracing the branching patterns until they reached the teacher’s lounge.

“There you are, Eraserhead!!” A familiar voice yelled.

Aizawa sighed. “And here I was hoping for a quiet lunch.”

“Kuro-chan!” Midnight bolted from her desk and trapped Kuro in an embrace.

A few other teachers were sprinkled about in the lounge. Midnight stayed at Kuro’s side and Present Mic gave her finger guns as the others introduced themselves. Power Loader, Cementoss, and Thirteen stayed a respectful distance and with encouragement from Midnight she greeted them in return.

Thirteen suddenly turned to him as he sat at his desk to eat. “What do you mean you were hoping for a quiet lunch? Don’t you usually take a nap during lunch period?”

“I think he’s just eating because he doesn’t want to worry Kuro-chan.” Midnight said with a smirk.

“It’s not good for you to skip meals, Aizawa-san.” Kuro said. “It’s important to have three meals a day, you know!”

Silence. And then, the teachers burst out in laughter. Aizawa rolled his eyes and nibbled on some rice while Kuro looked around, confused. Did she say something funny? Nutrition is nothing to joke about. She looked at Aizawa and tilted her head, to which he gave a lazy shrug.

Cementoss, who was the first to calm down, turned to Midnight. “It seems you weren’t lying when you said why he was taking better care of himself.”

More confusion battered Kuro’s mind, and she slowly tilted her head the other way.

“What.” Aizawa glared at them from his desk. “What have you two been telling everyone?”

Midnight hid her smirk behind her hand and Present Mic just shrugged with a grin on his face.

“Fine. Whatever.” He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “Just let Kuro eat, shes been taking tests all day.”

Midnight led Kuro over to the couch, and the two girls chatted away while Kuro dug into her food. Thankfully the other teachers gave her space by going to their own desks and didn’t question her unique outfit. It was when Kuro said something odd did Aizawa intervene.

“You thought those tests were easy?” He asked.

“W-well,” She stuttered as the teachers’ eyes were on her, “Not easy easy. Most of it was fun and challenging, especially the math test.”

“Hmm, I think Ectoplasm would like this one.” Power Loader said quietly.

Aizawa lost track of the conversation as he plunged into his own thoughts. Present Mic, whose desk was next to his, noticed his friends troubled expression. He put a hand to Aizawa’s shoulder and spoke seriously.

“Shouta? What’s up?”

Aizawa blinked at him, crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. “Those tests. Nezu created them, and they were not geared towards someone her age.”

Hizashi’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Nezu is clever. I’m not sure what his goal was with those tests, but I plan to ask him.”

Before Hizashi could get any more out of him, the bell rang. The others left for their classes and he let Kuro finish up her lunch. Then they headed back towards Nezu’s office. Aizawa noticed the slight sadistic side to Nezu’s grin.

“Kuro, well done!” Nezu said as the two filed in the room, “As a reward for your hard work, why don’t you get a dessert from Lunch-Rush? Tell him its the special from me. Not to worry, the halls and cafeteria should be clear of students by now.”

Kuro looked at Aizawa, who gave her a subtle nod. She was hesitant at first, but bowed her head and left the room. Aizawa turned back to the mouse. He knew that look in his beady eyes, like that of a treasure hunter stumbling upon a mass fortune in some forsaken tomb.

“Well? How did she do?” He asks warily.

“See for yourself, Aizawa!” Nezu’s grin stretched and as he slid the tests towards him.

Another wave of shocked silence washed over him as he looked through her tests. He released a long sigh as he flipped past the last page and set the packet back on Nezu’s desk.

“Am I going to regret asking how this is possible? I thought she didn’t remember getting any sort of education.”

He sat in one of the chairs in front of Nezu’s desk. The mouse (bear?dog?) principal reached into his breast pocket for a key, unlocked a drawer in his desk and pulled out a rather hefty file. He opened it and laid it beside Kuro’s test packet. Aizawa stiffened. He would recognize those horrific scans anywhere.

“As you know, I’m quite invested in her case and wish to lend my aid wherever I can. That said, I have a few theories as to where Kuro acquired her intellect.” He splayed his paws to her tests, “Of course, they aren’t perfect. There are some areas where she could improve, but as you would have noticed, I based her tests off the final exams of third years.”

Aizawa’s expression dropped. He felt a headache coming on as he flicked his exhausted eyes between Nezu and the papers littered on his desk. The mouse was positively beaming. He was going to need so much coffee after this.

“Why go so far? I knew those tests weren’t fit for someone her age.”

“To test a hunch. You have your own heroic instincts, yes?” He flipped through one of the tests and passed it to Aizawa. “I wrote bonus questions at the end of each test that didn’t count towards her over all score. And, as you can see, they aren’t in japanese.”

“She… knows korean?” He couldn’t read the actual question, or even Kuro’s answer, but he recognized some of the lettering, “She spoke english when she first emerged out of that portal weeks ago, but I didn’t think much of it.”

“Indeed. Her tests prove that she is very fluent in english, and now korean and a bit of basic mandarin. I’m tempted to test her in other languages as well. You can see how this poses a problem for her case?”

Aizawa looked up from the test with narrowed eyes. He knew he wouldn’t like Nezu’s answer.

“She can speak japanese and english fluently, but that’s more common place in Japan than it was years ago. Throwing in korean and mandarin can complicate things, because what if she’s not really from Japan? What if she fled from some place overseas?”

“And we have no evidence to prove otherwise. Of course, we don’t really have any evidence at all.” Aizawa cursed under his breath and leaned forward, his chair creaking, “Is it even possible to extend the investigation outside our borders?”

Nezu folded his paws together, and was quite for a few moments.

“It might take a lot of resources, but we must make sure to follow any lead that may pop up before we can consider it. She might have been taught those languages from where she was kept. Our best bet, for now at least, is to stay within our borders and keep an eye out. Now, as for my next point on her intellect.” He held up two of his oversized paw pads, “I have two theories. One in which we just discussed, her having a good education on top of language learning. Perhaps the damaged part of her brain still retains the information.”

Aizawa raised an eyebrow as he locked eyes with Nezu. “And the other theory?”

A slight frown creased Nezu’s expression as he lowered his paw. Instead, he leaned forward in his chair and folded his paws together. A pit sank in Aizawa’s stomach, it wasn’t like Nezu to hesitate. He spoke up after a few moments.

“There have been several cases of such traumatic brain injuries turning into miracles, especially now in days where there are innumerable varieties of quirks.”

“You’re implying that her injuries are responsible?” Aizawa’s voice was as taught as a bowstring.

“Precisely. Or, perhaps it is a combination of her unique brain chemistry and past education? Its not a quirk like mine, since we believe she has a shadow quirk. We know so little about her after all. Perhaps we know her better than she knows herself.”

Aizawa deflated a bit as he sank into his chair. He wondered how many rabbit holes this case would fall into before it was all over.

“There is yet another point we need to deliberate.”

Nezu drew him out of his own thoughts. “About our discussion over the phone last week?”

“Indeed. Tell me, Aizawa, do you believe she has the capacity to become a hero?”

He withdrew back into his own thoughts. He reviewed the past few weeks in his head, from the moment he found Kuro clawing herself out of that portal until now. She was smart, incredibly so by the test results. She was shy around other people, showed anxiety if she was thrown into a crowd. Her physical health obviously wasn’t top notch, not that that was her fault.

But she had that spark. Arachne’s words rang with the girl, and she wanted to be a hero to help people like she herself was helped. He relayed all of his thoughts to Nezu. The mouse kept up his usual smile, but there was something about that tone of his that unsettled Aizawa.

“I sense a ‘but’ in there, Aizawa.”

Aizawa stared at her scans, eyes tracing over the criss-crossing damage of Kuro’s insides. “Isn’t it obvious? Her injuries prevent her from doing anything that’s too strenuous.”

Nezu hummed. “She did improve with physical therapy.”

“Maybe.” Aizawa sighed, “But there’s a big difference between some light physical therapy and hero training.”

Despite himself, Nezu chuckled. “True, but progress is progress, no matter how small. Say we work to strengthen her here at U.A., where we can keep an eye on her at all times. We need to do her quirk evaluation anyways. If she improves with some small exercises, then we can move on to bigger things. Who knows? Perhaps she will be able to enter the hero course by her own merits when she is old enough.”

“I take it you are basing this off of a hunch?”

“Just as I know those impeccable instincts of yours are telling you the same thing.” Nezu said.

Aizawa sighed, long and deep. “Fine, you win. If this works and she is able to improve, then I won’t go easy on her. I’ll push her past her limits. I know Ectoplasm could give her some hints, since he’s used to battling with a disability.”

Nezu grinned as he relaxed back into his chair. “See? You believe it as I do, since you are already planning for her future.”

Aizawa rolled his eyes. “I’m not sure about asking for Present Mic’s or Midnight’s help, since they’d just spoil her.” An eerie chill ran up his spine as he looked at the door, “Speaking of which, Kuro should’ve been back by now.”

Nezu chuckled. His intelligent eyes drank in the contents of Kuro’s medical files one last time before he closed them and replaced them into his desk, the audible click of the lock was loud in their silence.

“Well,” Nezu said, “We’ll need to speak of this at length with Kuro on another day. For now, you have a wayward child to find. Give her the official tour before finishing up any work you have for the day.”

Aizawa nodded and pulled himself from the chair at the obvious dismissal. As he predicted, she was being smothered by Present Mic and Midnight in the teachers lounge. He was surprised to see Snipe and Ectoplasm there too. Kuro was sitting on the couch with Midnight’s arms wrapped around her, the others were standing off to the side.

All of them held popsicles with light blue ice cream. Aizawa stared at the open ice cream box on the table, no doubt given to her by Lunch-Rush. He’d be having words with the cooking hero if Kuro crashed later from having too much sugar. Mic noticed him and gave him a grin.

“There you are, Eraser! Have you tried this ice cream!?” He pointed to the table littered with bare wooden sticks and wrappers. “Who knew sea salt would make such an awesome flavor!”

Aizawa scowled as he stepped past Mic. “Don’t you all have class?”

Midnight smirked as she cuddled Kuro closer, careful to avoid touching her scars. He was almost surprised that the girl didn’t mind.

“It’s our free period! Don’t be such a party pooper, Shouta!” Midnight pouted. “I can’t resist how adorable she is, and she had ice cream she wanted to share.”

Aizawa rolled his eyes as he turned to Snipe and Ectoplasm. “And what are your excuses?”

Snipe chuckled and tipped his hat to Kuro. “Just wanted to meet the little lady face to face, she’s already the talk of the other teachers.”

Kuro sank a little in her seat, and Midnight gave her a reassuring smile.

“Power Loader joked about a new math prodigy, but now I see he wasn’t actually joking…” Ectoplasm said.

Kuro chuckled as Present Mic flinched.

“No! Please no more math talk!” Mic said, he took a dramatic bite from his ice cream and elbowed Aizawa. “Vlad King was already talking about having her in his class.”

“Like hell he will.” Aizawa muttered before he could stop himself.

The other teachers and Kuro stared at him in shock. Kuro slowly tilted her head and took a bite of her ice cream, and Aizawa simply rolled his eyes at them.

“We don’t know the full extent of her abilities. He’s getting too far ahead of himself.”

“Suuure.” Present Mic grinned at him.

Aizawa grumbled as the others laughed at him, but he didn’t mind since Kuro laughed along with them. Thankfully, the bell for the next period rang. Midnight pouted as she released Kuro and the other teachers were forced back to their own classes. He went to go sit down by Kuro, sinking into the soft cushions with a sigh.

“They didn’t overwhelm you, did they?”

Kuro shook her head and took another bite of the oddly colored ice cream. They sat in relative peace for a few moments before Kuro spoke up.

“Did I do ok on the tests?” She asked.

She stiffened and she couldn’t hid the ounce of fear in her voice. The knot in Aizawa’s stomach had loosened since his talk with Nezu, and was replaced by a quiet wellspring of warmth. He responded with a small smile.

“You passed with flying colors. Congrats, kid.”

Kuro’s shoulders relaxed. She deflated as she sank back into the couch.

“Does this mean I can be a hero?”

Aizawa’s smirk was hidden within his scarves as a challenging spark lit up his eyes.

“You still have quite a bit to go yet. We still need to do your quirk evaluation. And then, the real work will begin. The teachers at U.A. will push you beyond your limits, that is what it means to be ‘Plus Ultra’. Do you think you can do it?”

Kuro threw herself to the edge of her seat and pumped her fists. It was lucky her ice cream wasn’t melting.

“Yes, Aizawa-san!”

Aizawa’s smile fell as she started to cough. The sharp burning pain in her side turned into a relentless stabbing sensation. He steadied her as she desperately dug in her bag for the inhaler, and thankfully calmed down after a few minutes. Aizawa secretly hoped that she would be able to get past this and get stronger, for the sake of her dream.

“Eugh, this stuff tastes terrible.” She rasped as she dumped the inhaler back into her bag. She discarded her bare stick and turned to Aizawa. “Want to try this ice cream? It tastes pretty good.”

The concern in his eyes melted as she dug into the giant box on the table. “Aren’t you the one that banned junk food in the apartment?”

She chuckled. “Maybe I’ll make an exception with this ice cream. Everything in moderation, right?”

Kuro pulled out the last two ice creams from the box. He hummed as she held one out to him. His smirk returned as she motioned for him to take it. It seems there was no getting out of this one.

“Why not.” He said, “But no more after this one, I don’t want you to get a sugar rush.”

Kuro let out an amused huff as Aizawa took her offering. She ripped off the packaging without remorse, and he watched her take a large bite. He carefully pulled the packaging off of his and took a small bite. He could feel her eager stare and anticipation as he contemplated the flavor.

“Well?”

The saltiness accentuated the sweetness of the vanilla. He let it melt in his palette and didn’t hesitate to get another taste. He lazily shrugged at her question.

“It’s alright. Oh, that reminds me.” Aizawa dug into his back pocket. “I’ve been meaning to give this to you.”

He pulled out a phone in a plain black case. Kuro stared at it as Aizawa held it out towards her, her mind blanked and she didn’t know what to say. Has she ever gotten a present like this before? Of course, she searched her desolate memory bank and came up empty.

“You’re… giving me a phone?”

Kuro hesitantly reached out for it. He pulled back just before she could touch it, pinning her to the spot with hardened eyes.

“I’m expecting you to be responsible with this, alright? So no draining all of the data or taking up Arachne’s offer to stay up and talk all night. The last thing we need is a ridiculous phone bill. Understood?”

Kuro swallowed, and nodded.

“Good. It already has a few numbers saved. Mine, Hizashi’s and Nemuri’s. There’s also Doctor Nakagawa’s in case of a medical emergency and you can’t reach me.”

He finally allowed her to take the phone. She looked it over, studying how the black case looked smooth and brand new. Maybe she could paint something on it?

“I… Thank you, Aizawa-san.” She murmured.

Aizawa gave her a firm nod as she placed it carefully in her shoulder bag. They sat in amicable silence as they finished their ice cream. Kuro’s shoulders sank as she looked at her bare stick.

“It seems I have no luck.” Kuro looked over, and gasped as he finished his ice cream. “Hey, you won!”

He blinked, and looked at the stick in his hand. He didn’t even notice all of the other sticks on the table had the word ‘lose’ on them. This one had a big and bold ‘WINNER!!’ on it.

Kuro bounced in her seat and chuckled. “I wonder what you won.”

“You go ahead and take it.” He said as he handed it towards her.

Kuro gaped at him as she took the winning stick. “R-really!?”

Aizawa nodded. “Who knows, you might even win more ice cream with it.”

Okay, he would definitely be checking the nearby markets for this frozen treat. He usually didn’t like sweets, but he would make an exception. Kuro seemed to enjoy it. They cleaned up the table and left the lounge to give Kuro the tour, but he made a mental note to always keep the freezer stocked with sea salt ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nezu was right about her being from overseas.... he just doesn't know how far.
> 
> Next chapter is where shite starts to go down, be sure not to miss it ;)


	10. Slimy Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever sticks to an uploading schedule?
> 
> I guess I should add a trigger warning for anxiety attacks in this chapter too?
> 
> Also, this is the longest chapter so far, yay!

Kuro’s pencil slid across the paper. Her eye flicked to her unknowing subject, with her free hand petting the scarred silvery-blue pile of fur upon her lap. Haru’s purr was always calming and just happened to be the loudest noise in the living room. Its been a quiet day so far. The one day of the week where she and her guardian didn’t have to be at U.A. for one reason or another.

But that didn’t mean they took it easy, as evidenced by the mound of books and papers littered about on the coffee table. Kuro looked back down at her sketchbook. It was… almost perfect? She thought his arm looked more like an eggplant than an arm. His face was the only thing she was satisfied with, and as for his hands….

Don’t get her started on drawing hands.

She erased a small part of his arm to fix the way his elbow was positioned. She nodded, and couldn’t hold back the chuckle as it escaped her throat. Her subject hummed curiously and lowered the paper he was grading.

“Hey, don’t move!” She jabbed her pencil towards him, though she held back the impulse to throw it. She didn’t want to get scolded.

Aizawa’s eyes trailed down to the sketchpad and pencils splayed around her spot on the table. The paper, which he knew had been blank less than 20 minutes ago, now pictured the mirror image of himself. Aizawa’s graphite double was relaxing on the couch, dressed in a loose long sleeve shirt and comfortable pants. His hair was tied back in a loose bun and the expression on his face was of silent contemplation. He resisted the urge to feel his chin.

Had he grown that much stubble already? 

His figure was highlighted by the curtain of sunshine draping into one half of the room from the nearby window. He always made sure Kuro’s work spaces were protected from the sun by blackout curtains.

“You’re getting pretty good.” He said. “Are you going to show any art to Dr. Nakagawa at your next appointment?”

Kuro sighed in defeat. He wasn’t likely to get back into the pose and now her masterpiece would never be complete! She handed the sketchbook off to Aizawa so he could get a closer look. Her empty hands were now occupied with scratching Haru.

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at her dejected tone.

“Whats wrong?” He asked as he handed her back the sketchbook. “I thought you liked her.”

“I do!” She put her drawing on the table. “She’s always been really nice to me, and I can always see Junrei at our appointments too. Its Doctor Araki that I don’t like…”

Aizawa’s eyes softened. He didn’t like that man either. The doctor was was sharp and cold, possessed by some mad technical drive that Aizawa didn’t pretend to understand. At least he took Nezu’s words to heart, to some extent. He still treated her like some sort of science experiment, but he had no open hostility and didn’t suggest sticking her in an isolated cell or any other nonsense. 

Still, Aizawa made himself present at all of her bi-monthly appointments to make sure he didn’t do anything shady. They’ve been doing advanced scans of her body to get a better hold of the internal damage, but they’ve not made much progress yet in these last five months. It was the same routine every time. Gathering blood and tissue samples, which were always fast tracked, and then more and more scans to see if her old injuries had changed any.

They never did. Neither did her pain scale, she just got better at hiding it. That alone worried him. 

“I know the tests are frightening, “Aizawa’s voice was somber and her gave her a reassuring nod. “But they are necessary. We’ve had one scare with you already, and I’d rather avoid any more if we can help it.”

Kuro shuddered and her hand automatically clutched her shattered side. She had overexerted herself one day when she was doing her exercises at U.A. with Ectoplasm and Aizawa. The attack was so sudden. The sharp fire in her lung had exploded out of proportion, locking her entire body in a caustic inferno that turned her vision white. She didn’t remember much after that. Some panicked voices here and there through the white haze and the heavy taste of copper on her tongue. She awoke hours later in the infirmary.

She, Ectoplasm, and Aizawa got the scolding of a lifetime from Recovery Girl. 

“Hey,” Aizawa drew her from her thoughts, “For what its worth, you are slowly improving. You’re getting stronger despite the pain you face every day.”

He didn’t just mean her physical exercises. This girl threw herself just as hard into her art and other studies, painting or sketching or reading with every free moment she had. With tips and sessions from Nemuri, the girl’s artistic skills were improving at a phenomenal rate. Nezu was just as ecstatic to teach again. The joy the mouse held in his eyes after each lesson was almost contagious as Kuro absorbed new information like a sponge. 

Her case on the other hand….

It was at a stand still. Her memories have not returned, not even a tiny shred. With no evidence to track down and no enlightenment on what had happened to Kuro, the heroes were at a loss. They were forced to sit back and wait for something to come up. Araki wanted to use a quirk to force her to remember, but Aizawa and Nakagawa shot him down on the spot. Who knows what sort of pain they would inflict on her by doing so? 

“I guess?” Kuro chuckled and bobbed her head back and forth. “Hey, when will we get to the good stuff, like sparring? Maybe I’ll be able to take you on some day!”

That competitive spark lit up in Aizawa’s exhausted eyes.  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You still have a bit to go before that, we don’t want to rush anything. Keep working hard and we might get there sooner than you think.” He motioned towards the stacks of books and papers on the table. “I’ve finished grading your work for the day. As usual, you did pretty well, but there are a few errors you made. Go get your reward and we’ll go through it afterwards.”

“Yes!” 

She shooed Haru off of her lap, much to his displeasure, and rushed off into the kitchen. The curious mewls of the other cats followed her pattering steps beelining for the freezer. The little door was pulled open and she plucked out the ice cream box. 

“Huh? Oh no!” She turned on her heel and fled into the living room, nearly tripping over Himiko and Ban on the way, “Aizawa-san!!”

The man jumped to the edge of his seat and shot her a worried look. Kuro held out the box and desperately shook it. Much to her dread, it was empty. No salty treats for her.

“We’re out of sea salt ice cream!” 

The man deflated as a sigh was pushed past his lips.

“Geez, kid. You almost gave me a heart attack.” He watched her bounce back and forth on the balls of her heels. “I can give you some money and you can go get some more.”

Kuro froze. “By myself?”

Aizawa nodded. “It’ll be good practice for your independence. Do you think you can do it?”

The girl hummed and stared at the empty ice cream box in her hands. It would be her first time out, alone, since she was found in that alleyway. Sharp thorns curled up in her belly, but she tried her best to stamp out her anxiety.

“I… guess its worth a shot?”

Aizawa nodded and got to his feet. Kuro had practically been glued to his side since that wintry night, so he couldn’t help the twisting knot in his chest as he handed her the money. She tossed the empty ice cream box in the trash and rushed to her room to change. Kuro emerged a few minutes later, wearing one of Arachne’s newer suits.

The spider woman took to several of Kuro’s designs and sketches, and Aizawa often found Kuro spouting off ideas as they talked on the phone. These newer suits had two layers, the first was the protective full body suit and the second was the flair. The one Kuro wore now was a modification of the ‘Samurai’. Don’t ask who came up with the names, Kuro only laughed at him when he asked.

Her body was covered in the base black jumpsuit underneath the silvery bell sleeves and loose pants, her inky gloves poked past the end of the sleeves. A fashionable seam hid the zipper going down the front of the suit and her waist had a belt like pattern wrapped around it. The cylindrical head from her original sketch was replaced by a more rounded design, one diagonal slit revealed her glowing eye. The bottom half of her visor was detachable, so that she could eat comfortably without getting burned. 

Kuro tilted her head and poked her cheek. “What?”

“Nothing.” Aizawa said. He pointed to the shoulder bag she threw around herself. “You have your phone?”

“Yup!”

“Extra keys?”

Kuro chuckled as she nodded.

“And your inhaler?”

“Yup! Oh…” She trailed back into the living room to pack her sketchbook and pencils. “Just in case I find something interesting to draw.”

Himiko and the other cats trailed hot at her heels as she made for the front door. Arachne made it so that she didn’t need shoes, as her suit was a strong enough replacement.

“Call me if anybody bothers you.”

Kuro pumped her fists to hide her unease, throwing up the usual barrier of positivity she used when her pain spiked or when she was scared. 

“I’ll be okay! I promise!”

She pet each of the cats and waved at Aizawa. The door shut with a certain finality, leaving behind the cats’ mewls. Ban paced back and forth in front of the door, sniffing at the little opening underneath. Haru and Cyrus took their usual positions at the step. Himiko sat regally behind the boys, tail swishing and ears pricked towards the door. 

Aizawa sighed and rubbed the back of his neck at the girl’s sudden departure. His eyes trailed to the single framed picture that hung over the small table at the genkan. It was Kuro’s very first painting. Red and yellow blended together in a fiery sunset, with a hint of indigo near the top with splattered stars. The foreground was a basic black outline of a few trees. She had just started months ago, so the watercolors weren’t as well blended compared to what she could do now. 

Kuro got frustrated and wanted to throw it away, but he took it and found a frame for it. He told her it was a reminder of where she started. She didn’t ask for it to be taken down since, so there it hung. In the corner, peeking just above the frame, was her signature of ‘KA’. 

Himiko swiveled her head and locked eyes with him as he sighed again. 

“She’ll be fine.” He said despite the dread creeping up his spine. “The kid is a lot tougher than she looks.” 

Himiko blinked lazily and chirped. She revolved her attention back to the door as Aizawa turned on his heel, suddenly having the urge to make a strong pot of coffee.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kuro took a breath to steady herself. Her hands were wringed around the shoulder strap as she took her first step out into the street. Laughter of tiny children and the easy going conversations of adults added to the harmony of bird song. Trees splashed with crimson and white danced with the warm breeze, sprinkling the roads with vibrant color. Kuro’s hidden smile widened as she drank in the refreshing perfume from the cherry blossoms.

She was snapped back into reality when she saw someone gawk at her. He might’ve been trying to catch flies by the way his mouth hung open. She quickly turned a corner and trailed the bare edge of the road. Kuro kept her head down, her hands tightening over the strap so hard that it creaked. If she had a heart, she’d bet all of her ice cream money that it would be pounding out of her chest right about now. At least, that’s what she thought it would do based off of descriptions she found in a book. 

Was this a bad idea? Her feet were suddenly rooted to the spot and she looked back down the street where the apartment building was. Sure, she told Aizawa it was fine to go out on her own like a responsible teen would. It couldn’t be that hard to just get ice cream at the store and then go home, right? So why was she so hesitant? Why was she so scared of the half dozen eyes staring at her back like she was some circus freak? One child even pointed at her with a shell shocked expression, the mother grabbed his hand and hurried down the road without looking back.

Perhaps she had gotten used to Aizawa’s natural ability to scare other people off. No, she’d only been gone five minutes. She could do this. Right? She shook her head and shoved her self doubt into its usual box in the back of her mind. Kuro forced her feet forward and kept her head down to avoid peoples’ eyes.

She had to loosen the lower half of her visor as her steps quickened, her lungs did not appreciate the extra effort. Not one bit. The familiar burning was a warning to slow down, so she was able to rest for a little bit as she came up to a crosswalk to wait for the sign to change. She kept her distance from the few others waiting with her.

It only got worse when she had to walk past a group of high school boys. She heard the snickering as they pointed at her odd clothes. They aren’t worth her time, she thought, but then they turned around and followed her at a distance. Maybe it was just a coincidence? She reached out with her quirk and locked onto their shadows. No, they were definitely following her now, their jeers sent chills across her glassy skin. And they only got closer. 

Of course, she had to stop at another crosswalk. But there was nobody else on this one. If she gripped her shoulder bag any tighter it might just rip, and those guys were basically at her back now. Thankfully the sign changed and she half jogged to the other side. Wow, her side was really burning now. At least she put some space between her and those following her, or so she thought.

A hand latched onto her wrist and she was yanked into the middle of the group. She was below average height for her age, naturally high schoolers would tower over her. Kuro snatched back her own wrist and back pedaled, only to slam into one of the boys’ chest. The boy’s sharp lips grinned and he shoved her in the shoulder.

“What’s under the suit, freak? Are you a hero wannabe?” 

One of his friends leaned down into her personal space. “I dunno, I think it looks more like a villain!”

“Oh, perhaps we should call a hero!” The third one cackled, “Do you think they’ll beat it up if we tell them that it stole from us?” 

Their faces blurred together and Kuro suddenly found it hard to breath. The pain of her old injuries sharpened like a knife, the world began to tilt. She tried to gather up the fractured remains of her courage, to stand up and defend herself, but the metallic bile in the back of her throat silenced her. She needed to get away from them. Now.

“Look at it, its shaking like a leaf!”

Two figures across the street had just noticed the exchange and hastily whispered to one another. But Kuro felt alone. Her head was splitting and her lungs were screaming in agony, not to mention she was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. 

She would have to do it. She promised Aizawa she wouldn’t use that side of her quirk outside of U.A. What choice did she have, though? It was either that or have an attack with no way of getting help. Another wheezing breath pressed through her throat and she activated her quirk. The shadows responded. The bullies were none the wiser as their own shadows roiled, twisted, and churned in response to their master’s wild emotions. 

The shadow of the boy to her left was trying to peel itself off of the concrete, but it only managed to reach out towards his ankle with a black thread. Suddenly, a thick book crashed against one of their heads, snapping Kuro’s hold over the darkness. The boy cursed and kicked away the heavy book, his friends whirled towards the new threat. Kuro couldn’t see her saviors.

“Hey!” A girl’s voice shouted as the shadows returned to normal, “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, you cowards!?”

“Yeah!” Another voice, a boy’s, said. “What you guys are doing, its just not manly!”

“Why don’t you come over here and say that, you pink weirdo!?” The boy who had gotten a face full of textbook shouted back.

Kuro saw a flash of pink and black as the high schoolers shifted. They created an opening, and Kuro bolted. Cries of passersby shoved aside by a fleeing child were lost on her own ears, she ran and ran and ran, aimlessly until she could no more. She collapsed, wheezing and hacking behind the stink of a garbage bin in some cramped alley. Her vision blurred as she tore into her shoulder bag.

Where is it? Where…!?

She grasped the inhaler from the bottom of her bag and tore off the detachable part of her mask and brought it to her lips. An eternity crawled within the span of minutes as the medicine worked its magic. The ringing in her ears lessened. The blurry shapes regained some of their form as she came back to herself lying in the alleyway. She was oblivious to the pair of concerned shadows desperately searching for her, too much in a hurry to check this spot. Kuro wheezed and held her throbbing head in her hands. Her breathing was still raspy, but the blazing inferno slowly cooled into smoldering embers. 

How long did she lay in that alley, hidden by the draping shadow of a dumpster? Her hand reached out, patting the ground uselessly until she found the bottom half of her mask. She reattached it and then dug around her bag for her phone, her arm gaining the weight of a thousand boulders. A watery mix of a sob and chuckle escaped her when she pulled out her phone. She remembered how Nemuri showed her how to pour acrylics. The previously blank black case now held the colors of a vibrant galaxy.

She tapped her code into the phone and smiled weakly at her background of all four cats huddling around a napping Aizawa. A full hour had passed since she left the apartment. She ignored the myriad of daily texts from Hizashi, Nemuri, and Arachne, aiming straight for Aizawa’s contact. Her shaky thumb hovered over the call button. But she couldn’t do it.

She couldn’t call him.

Kuro curled into a ball and shivered when she remembered what she did. What kind of hero in training couldn’t even go out and buy ice cream by themselves? What kind of hero abandoned a two on one fight, when those outnumbered came so boldly to save her? Shame sprouted in her chest like a thorny weed. 

Some ‘hero’ she was. 

She had to pull herself together. She would find a quiet place to recuperate, and then prove to her guardian that she could do one simple task without the world falling apart. 

Her phone went dark and she dumped it back into her bag along with her inhaler. She scraped herself off the filthy ground, legs feeling like jello as the world refused to stop spinning. The wall didn’t make a great punching bag, but the sudden pain in her hand was somewhat grounding.

“Come on, get a grip!” She grumbled to herself.

Kuro threw herself from the alley and back onto the streets. The foot traffic hasn’t calmed down any, but at least she only got open stares instead of hands grabbing at her wrist. The quiet hum of a few vending machines drew her attention. Aizawa had given her some extra coins, and she now clutched the ice cold tea to her chest. She also got a sandwich from the machine next to it. 

The welcome chill of her drink seeped through the suit and soothed her aching lung. Her fingers brushed over her sketchbook as she replaced her coin purse. Ah, wasn’t there a park nearby? Cherry blossom season was at its peak right about now, and it would be the perfect time to draw from the real thing. She found what she sought from a quick search on her phone. It luckily wasn’t too far away. 

A 5 minute walk turned into 15 minutes as her feet dragged. A (pained) sigh of relief escaped her when she beheld the expanse of whites and pinks, with the sweet scent drifting towards her on the breeze. Nobody even stared at her as she hobbled towards a random tree and collapsed by its roots. The crowd gaping up at the flowers, and not at her, helped settle her nerves. 

She removed her half visor and took a sip of her ice cold drink. It helped her throat as she set it beside her, moving to dig out her phone and art supplies. She snapped a photo of the sunlight draping through a row of trees, and then opened a text to her guardian.

 

_**Kuro:** I might be a bit late, I wanted to stop and draw some of the blossoms. Is that ok?_

 

She also sent the photo and her phone pinged with an immediate reply.

 

_**Catzawa:** That’s fine, but don’t stay out too late. Are you doing alright?_

 

Kuro hesitated. A little white lie wouldn’t hurt, right? All the false enthusiasm didn’t seem to phase a man like Aizawa, but she had to try.

 

_**Kuro:** Doing fine! Got some iced tea and a snack, just enjoying the beautiful scenery! :)_

 

Kuro threw the phone back into her bag and dug out the sandwich, ignoring the next chime from Aizawa. A few small bites of egg salad sandwich made her stomach churn, but she forced herself to take a few more as she slowly sipped away at her drink. They were set aside as she opened her sketchbook and dove into her drawing. 

A few people stooped to watch as her paper came to life with cherry blossoms. She was too engrossed in her shading to notice to notice the odd stare or two. The distraction was nice, and helped soothed the pain yet lingering. A little girl in a white sundress walked up to her as she finished the sketch. Her starry eyes looked at the drawing in wondrous awe and her bright smile could light up a room. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up into a flowery braid. 

For some reason, it made Kuro’s head hurt to look at her for too long.

It was enough that Kuro signed the drawing and gave it to her. She squealed in delight and ran back to her family, who were picnicking on the other side of the park. Her mother beamed and waved her thanks at Kuro as the girl showed off the drawing to her siblings as if it were a precious treasure. 

The warmth in her chest washed away her previous shame. She chuckled and waved back before starting another sketch with renewed vigor. People came and gone while she worked. She finished the food and the sun had slid across the sky. Late morning waxed into early afternoon. She bought a small lunch from a cherry blossom themed vendor and left the park feeling a little rejuvenated. 

Kuro kept herself distracted from the occasional stare by flipping through her sketchbook. She was happy that Nakagawa suggested getting into creative outlets, they helped keep her mind busy when the pain was too much on her bad days. The bookshelves in her room were lined with more sketchbooks and some canvas. Paints and soft pastels were packed away neatly in her closet and she had more brushes than she knew what to do with. Aizawa surprised her at Christmas by setting up an easel in her room too.

She guessed Hizashi wasn’t kidding when he said Aizawa was a softie at heart. 

Kuro reached the grocery store and finally purchased the much sought after ice cream. She hugged the cold paper bag to to her chest, humming lightly as she decided to call it a day. A ping came from her shoulder bag as someone sent her a new message, but she became distracted as a clamoring crowd surrounded a nearby alleyway. 

She startled when the lick of flames and shouts of local heroes echoed into the street. There was a screaming threat from a villain, but she couldn’t see or hear well enough. There were too many chaotic shadows so she couldn’t get a clear picture with her quirk. She crept at the back of the crowd. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” 

“There’s a villain holding someone hostage.” A man beside her grimaced as he pointed into the alleyway. “There’s not much the heroes can do, poor kid.”

Kuro’s mood plummeted as she shouldered past a few more people gawking. She had to stand on her tip toes just to see anything. As he said, a massive pile of sentient sludge was holding a blonde kid within his slimy grasp, shooting off explosions from the kid’s hands when somebody got too close. The boy flailed in it’s grasp, but it was just too strong. The surrounding flames cast them both in a sharp relief, highlighting the fear in the boys eyes as the sickly sludge covered his face.

She knew that fear. The type that sent panic to your every nerve, triggering an erratic fight or flight response, not knowing whether or not you’ll end up living or dieing. An unwelcome image of a dark corridor flashed in her mind and she shivered. The heroes were standing around, but its not like shouting at the villain would do anything. 

_Do something!_

Someone else in the crowd acted first. Another boy, with a curly mop of green hair wearing a black school uniform, ran screaming into the alleyway. 

“Is he suicidal!?” One of the heroes exclaimed. 

The second boy threw his bright yellow backpack at the villain. It exploded with notebooks and school supplies. The sludge monster screamed as the contents flew into his eyes. The boy leapt onto the muck and tried to claw the blonde out, but the villain recovered too quickly with a snarl. Kuro chose that moment to move. She would redeem herself in the eyes of her two rescuers by saving him!

Something inside her clicked when she dropped her bags. Kuro’s body moved of its own accord, fear pushed on the back burner by a shot of adrenaline, and she leapt into the fray. This time the heroes were prepared for any juvenile vigilantes. A strong hand gripped her arm and yanked her back. 

“Stay back, kid! Its too dangerous!” 

Her free hand unzipped the seam going down her front at the same moment the shadows began to writhe. The hero startled and cursed as he suddenly grasped nothing more than an empty husk. Her body melded with the shadows, and her incorporeal black form slithered across the alley at breakneck speed. Somehow the blonde was able to get his mouth free when the villain shifted.

The green haired kid was oblivious as a slimy tentacle snapped out towards him.

“Deku, get away!!” The blonde wheezed.

Kuro launched herself, like an ebony torpedo, snatching the back of the green boy’s shirt. A moment later the ground exploded where he stood not a second ago. The world spun over and over until they hit a wall. The green haired boy grunted at the impact and turned his wide emerald eyes onto her, in concern and shock. Pain laced her half materialized body as she pulled the darkness to cover herself like a cloak. She resembled a black smoky mass with a single glowing eye to anybody who was watching from afar. 

“You brats!” 

The blonde flailed like a wild animal now that his head was free, but that didn’t disturb the villain as he turned towards the other two petrified children. Tears streamed down the green boy’s face and Kuro was frozen to the spot by stabbing pain, the sudden bravado was replaced by stone cold fear. All the anxiety from today came crashing back. Looking up at the looming villain, she couldn’t help but feel regret. Did she make the situation worse? The least she could do was protect the other boy, even if she had to use her body as a shield.

She held out her crimson arm protectively in front of him as the villain reared back. Kuro clamped her own eye shut, she couldn’t watch her own demise.The sound of the impact rattled the alleyway, but the attack never came. She heard the green haired boy beside her gasp, and the sudden unfamiliar voice forced her eye to fly open.

“Pathetic…” 

Her jaw fell open. The hero stood like a fortress of muscle,his arms and torso wrapped in gooey appendages. Hair blazed gold by the dancing flames and his signature smile shone like a star. 

“I really am pathetic… Allowing children to go into the line of fire.”

All Might tore himself free of the viscous fluid and the villain recoiled with a shriek. Kuro couldn’t comprehend what happened in the next few seconds. One moment she was crouched by the green haired boy, the next both she and the boy were scooped up underneath an arm.

“Pros always risk their lives,” He said as he drew back a fist. “That is the mark of a true hero!”

Kuro thought she saw blood spew from his mouth, but he didn’t miss a beat.

“DETROIT SMASH!!”

An instant was all it took for the villain to be vaporized as a tornado ripped through the atmosphere like a skyscraper. All Might managed to grab the spiky haired blonde during his attack, and the three dazed teenagers were set down as it began to rain. 

A silenced shock overtook the crowd. All Might turned to them and struck a pose, and they burst into cheers. Kuro took this chance to delve into the shadows and go back into her suit, allowing herself to stream inside and fill it up like a balloon. Her quirk deactivated so that her body could return to normal, returning into her second skin with the sound of a zipper. Of course, her lungs chose that moment to rebel with a new vengeance.

She bit back her cry of pain as she fell to her knees. The heroes were crowding around her.

“Hey, are you alright!?”

“Did the villain get a hit in after all?”

“Clear the area, paramedics are on their way!”

Kuro shook her head and pointed to her abandoned bag at the edge of the crowd, at least one of the heroes got the message and retrieved it for her. The second dose of medicine tasted worse than the first, and after she calmed down it felt like her insides were run through a meat grinder. She and the green haired boy were pulled aside as All Might and the explosive victim were taken to the front to be interviewed by the amassing media.

Okay, why did he get all the praise while they got the short end of the stick?

Death Arms and Kamui Woods scolded them, and her even more so for public quirk usage. Eventually their words were lost on her as her mind wandered towards All Might. He spouted blood during his attack and afterwards (while the sludge villain was getting scraped off the pavement by police) he coughed. It was a small thing that could be missed by anyone. 

She knew better.

Kuro caught how he wiped away a tiny bead of blood from his lips and the way his left hand hovered over his side, all too familiar to how she clutched her side at this very moment. Was All Might sick?

Or…

Was he more like her, dealing with the aftermath of a grievous injury? Her hand unconsciously tightened when she held her own scarred and decimated side. It must have been more sensitive since she changed forms so quickly. She tore her gaze away from the number one hero and stared at the scorched ground after the heroes finally ended their tirade. They went to aid the police, leaving just her and the green boy alone. 

Neither of them moved.

She turned to study him. His bright green eyes complimented his otherwise plain freckled face. For once, she found someone her age that was the same height. Well, at least she would be if she wasn’t hunched over in pain. 

“Hey.” She broke the ice first.

He jumped and snapped his attention to her.

“What’s your name?”

“M-Midoriya Izuku.” He said, “What’s yours?”

“Aizawa Kuro, but you can just call me Kuro if you want to.

Midoriya flinched and waved his hands frantically. “Isn’t that a bit inappropriate? I mean we just…”

Kuro chuckled and tilted her head, ignoring the fresh round of stabbing pain in her side. 

“Survived a villain attack and got scolded by pro heroes together? I would think that first names would be trivial after that, i-if you don’t mind me saying so.”

Midoriya’s expression softened as he considered her words. His shoulders relaxed and he managed to give her a sheepish smile. 

“I-I suppose you’re right, Kuro-kun.”

She recoiled as if she’d been shocked and stared blankly at Izuku’s ensuing confusion. Sure, her clothes didn’t give anything away, and her voice didn’t really sound feminine anyway. 

But still… 

She cleared her throat and dusted off some lingering dirt clinging to the front of her suit. 

“I’m a girl.” She deadpanned.

Izuku blinked once, twice, and a third time in quick succession. His face dropped and began to turn as red as a tomato. It was Kuro’s turn to be confused as he shielded his face with his arms and stumbled over his words.

“I-I’m sorry! I d-didn’t know! I didn’t m-mean anything by it, I-I swear!” He had his head bowed and his words slurred together in a myriad of unintelligible mumbles.

A bubble of genuine laughter escaped her. Her burning lungs threw a fit and she ending up coughing, Izuku’s mutters stopped as he looked up at her in concern. The burning red to his face slowly faded and his hand hung awkwardly in the air as if he weren’t sure she needed support.

Unbeknownst to them, All Might had broken away from the media to speak to them. He paused when he witnessed the girl’s second coughing fit. Their voices drifted over to him.

“A-are you ok?” Izuku asked with a small frown, “I know you refused the paramedics, but if you injured-”

“No,” Kuro held her hand up, “They wouldn’t be able to do anything anyway. I get these attacks from an old injury, so I have to carry around medicine wherever I go. It doesn’t always help.”

A certain hero’s smile strained, his side sent a stabbing pain that reminded him of his limited time. 

“All Might.” He turned to find Kamui Woods walking towards him, “The girl’s guardian is here to pick her up. I cleared everything with the police, so she’s free to go.”

All Might nodded. “I’ll inform her.”

He walked up to the two children as the girl was showing off a brightly colored inhaler plastered with cat stickers. Their conversation came to a screeching halt when he approached, they were both frozen with a mix of awe and trepidation. All Might smiled wider as he tried to break the tension.

“Young Aizawa, your guardian is here to take you home!”

Her stomach dropped. “Oh…”

Aizawa was going to be so mad at her. Both All Might and Izuku raised her brows at her saddened tone. He saw her looking at the massive crowd lingering just outside the alleyway. All Might’s hearty laughter bounced throughout the alley, turning the heads of heroes and police alike. Cameras and microphones were pointed at him, but thankfully they were being held back by several officers. 

“There’s no need to be nervous! I can escort you to the front!” 

Kuro stuffed her inhaler back into her bag and turned to Izuku. “It was nice to meet you, Izuku-kun. See you later.”

“Y-yeah! It was nice to meet you too!” He stammered as his face returned to being a bright cherry red.

With that, she followed All Might to the front. The police officers struggled to hold back the growing crowd, reporters shouted questions and shoving microphones into their personal space. Thankfully, the hero was a literal 7 foot meat shield that protected her from their ravenous behavior. At that moment, she and a certain pair of red eyes met. 

If looks could kill, her coffin would be plummeting to the earth’s core right about now. 

“You’d think he’d be more thankful to a person who just risked her life for him.”

Kuro startled and whirled around to the familiar, exhausted voice. Aizawa stood beside a stream of yellow tape meant to seal off the area. His arms were crossed and his expression was soft, but his eyes held a certain steely spark to them that sent stones into her stomach. He was still wearing his loose clothes from before, except he had his capture weapon wrapped about his neck. 

All Might and Aizawa held each others gazes. The number one’s electric blue eyes lit up with recognition, and they gave each other a subtle nod. 

“I see you will be taken care of from here.” All Might passed her a smile so bright it’d probably burn her skin, “I have to see to the crime scene yet, so I leave you in good hands. Farewell!”

“W-wait!” 

All Might turned to look over his shoulder at her. Kuro wanted to talk to him, to find out if they had to bear the same afflictions. She knew what she saw. But.. she couldn’t just blurt out the questions in public. If it was true and the media somehow got wind of it, it would end in disaster. Someone who truly understood her pain was standing right in front of her. As much as it pained her to do so, she just had to let it go. It’s not like she’d ever have the chance to meet the #1 hero again anyway.

“Thank you so much for saving me!” She bowed her head, “And those other boys too!”

The man nodded and stepped back into the alleyway. Aizawa’s heart twisted as he watched his charge. He picked up the rasp in her breath and she looked as if she would keel over at the slightest breeze. The lingering remnants of his anger fizzled out. Kuro had gone through enough for one day. He opened his mouth to speak when another boy shouted at them.

“Hey!”

The victim marched over to Kuro, his lips in a wicked scowl and his blood red eyes brimming with rage. He stepped up to her and jabbed her in the shoulder. 

“I didn’t need your help, Ragdoll! Yours or Deku’s!” 

Aizawa growled under his breath and made to step in, but Kuro held her ground. The girl regarded him with the usual tilt to her head as she spoke softly. 

“It’s not a weakness to ask for help, and you looked so scared.” The blonde startled back, his rage falling into shock. “I refused to stand there and watch someone die while everybody else just stood on the sidelines.”

The anger returned to the blonde’s face. His shoulders shook as he balled his hands into fists, his heated glare gained a second wind and he bared his teeth in a snarl. 

“Don’t you dare.” He spat venomously, his hands popping with small explosions, “You’re just like that damn Deku!”

Aizawa’s eyes burned red as he erased the boy’s quirk, but it turns out his intervention wasn’t needed as the boy turned on his heel and stomped away without another word. Kuro poked her fingers together and stared at her feet. He blinked with a sigh, and she turned to look at him.

“Let’s go, before anything else happens.”

Kuro nodded and followed behind his leisurely pace. Not a word was exchanged between them, even as they left the loud sirens and crowd clogging the alleyway behind. Entire neighborhoods drifted by their wordless steps. Kuro’s eye was on Aizawa’s back. She waited for the spark of anger in his voice, like how she got injured once during her exercises at U.A. But it never came.

Instead, Kuro thought. She wondered how she shut down so easily when those bullies got to her, but then snapped into action when someone else was in danger. Frustration ran through like a raging river, but her head hurt too much to really think properly. It wasn’t until the sun had dipped at the horizon, casting a golden veil about the city, that one of them broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry.” Kuro said in a tiny voice.

Aizawa hummed and looked over his shoulder at her. She kept her head low and folded her hands together at her chest.

“About the ice cream, I think it got trampled after the incident and -”

Aizawa froze and stood rooted to the spot. Kuro almost crashed into him. She shrank inwards on herself as he turned towards her fully, with a wide expression as if someone had just slapped him. He sighed and dropped his head into a face palm.

“I don’t know what to do with you sometimes, kid.” He pinched the bridge of his nose before his hand fell back to his side and he looked her in the eye, “Today you faced a villain.” Oh, he is _definitely_ grounding her for that one. “Tried to save the lives of those two boys, and even suffered an attack-”

“Two.”

Aizawa grimaced. “What?”

“Um… there was another, before the villain incident…”

His eyes softened and he continued in a somber tone. “Two attacks then, and faced the consequences. And after all of that you’re standing here, apologizing to me, about the ice cream?” 

Kuro flinched as he lifted a hand. Aizawa hesitated for a moment, but a genuine smile graced his lips as he rested it on her head. He then did what Kuro thought would never happen, not since her desperately awkward stint that first morning in the hospital. 

He hugged her.

Kuro felt a tidal wave of warmth spill into her chest as she listened to the man’s steady heartbeat. Her emotions surged so suddenly that she had to blink away the tears in her eye.

“You could have called me after your first attack, or Hizashi or Nemuri. You have Nezu and all of the U.A. teachers that can help you. Hell, you even have Arachne at your side, too. Learn to take your own advice and call for help when you need it, Kuro.”

Her throat tightened and she nodded into his chest. He broke off from their embrace, but both of his hands rested firmly on her shoulders and he pinned her with a softened expression.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“I…”

It was at that moment, just before the sun sank below the horizon, that Kuro felt her world shift. A final gilded glow enveloped Aizawa like a beacon of hope. Her mind flashed back to when she first saw him, framed in colorful lights and dancing snowflakes. Aizawa wasn’t just a teacher or her guardian. Why did it take her just now to realize?

This man… was her hero. 

Kuro cleared her throat and motioned for them to continue walking. Aizawa let her set the pace as they fell in step together. The fiery sky cooled into purples and blues, and the stars twinkled high above them by the time she finished her story. 

Aizawa absorbed every single word. It was too bad she couldn’t remember those boys’ faces. They’ll be sorry if they ever cross paths with Kuro again. 

“It wasn’t all that bad today though. There were some good parts too!” She said. 

Aizawa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. They turned the final corner to their street, their apartment building was at the end of the block. Kuro patted her shoulder bag. 

“I got some good practice drawing cherry blossoms. I even gave my first sketch to a little girl and her family, they really liked it! Do you want to see?”

She was already digging through her bag by the time they arrived at their building. Aizawa reached into his back pocket for the keys.

“Wait until we get inside, then I’ll take a look at them. The cats were going crazy without you being there today.”

“They always do, whenever either of us are gone too long. It’s almost like they know when we get into trouble.”

Kuro left her sketchbook in her bag and dug out her phone instead. She winced at the number of text messages she had from several people. 

 

_**Big Listener:** Hey, Little Listener! Just saw the news, you doing okay!? Call me when you can, m’kaaaaay? Want to make sure Shouta won’t be too hard on you!_

 

_**Best Art Buddy 4evr!:** Kuro-chan!! Are you okay!? You didn’t get hurt did you?? They kept your name off of the broadcast, they would’ve faced my wrath if they didn’t. Call me and we can have a girl talk if you’re feeling up for it!!_

 

Kuro gaped at the 43 texts and 8 missing calls from Arachne. It was mostly just spider emojis and promising a long and painful death on anyone who hurt her. There were three from Aizawa and a few others from the U.A. staff. She was busy replying to everybody when they finally got to their door. Kuro paused. 

“Aww, I should’ve gotten that boy’s number. He seemed really nice.”

Aizawa froze just as he turned the key in the lock and tossed her a wary glare.

“What boy?”

“The other boy from the incident. He was really nice to me, unlike the blonde one.”

Aizawa regarded her carefully, but she was completely clueless at his sudden suspicions. The man decided to drop the subject for now, and they were both greeted by hearty chatters when he opened the door. 

Kuro couldn’t wait to go collapse in her bed surrounded by cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be obvious who tried to rescue Kuro from the bullies :)
> 
> I hope you guys like the interactions between Izuku, All Might, and Kuro.
> 
> Wow, do we really have 50K+ words written, and we're not even into the canon class 1-A shenanigans yet?


	11. Leading A Horse To Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sooo funny story about this chapter actually. Originally this whole chapter was a one shot in the back of my mind that I never would’ve written, but the former chapter 11 (now chapter 12!) was really short and I wanted it to be longer, and somehow this whole thing just sort of became thrice as long as the original chapter 11. I decided it would be its own chapter instead since 12 has an important event. There was also a need for the summer part to break up the time skips a little better anyways. 
> 
> Plus, any excuse to write Arachne is good enough for me! :D

Cicada hums mingled with the pounding drums and festive flutes. Delectable aromas floated through the summer air and the sheer frivolity in the atmosphere was intoxicating. Explosions of vibrant color reigned across the ground in expressive wind socks or streamers flitting on the breeze. There was a rustle of silk behind Kuro as the crimson fabric tightened around her narrow waist.

“All set, Kuro-chan!” That familiar velvety voice said.

Kuro lowered her arms and turned. Arachne’s startling beauty was splashed by the speckles of sunlight filtering in through the trees, she rubbed her hands together and gave Kuro an approving nod.

“Did you make us matching kimonos on purpose?” Kuro asked with a head tilt.

The spider woman giggled, smoothing out the sleeve of her inky black kimono splattered with beautiful cherry blossoms. A crimson obi added another burst of color, the only difference between the two kimonos was that Kuro had her usual gloves and protective mask. Arachne’s ebony hair was littered with elegant ornaments that set her jewel-like eyes ablaze, the darkness of the kimono made her skin look like porcelain. Kuro thought she looked like a geisha.

“Why not?” There was a scraping noise as Arachne lifted herself off the ground, black legs clacking in a rhythm,“That way, I can tease Aizawa-san about how you take after me more. Come, we can’t leave the stand unattended for too long.”

Kuro shifted in her modified kimono with a chuckle. How Arachne got her guardian to agree to this was well beyond her. There were summer festivals popping up all over Japan, but the woman’s silver tongue worked wonders. She convinced Aizawa to take himself and Kuro along with her to a smaller city closer to the mountains, this was a yearly festival where Arachne could sell her wares.

The train ride here was breathtaking, scenery of forests, misty mountains, and rice fields passing by in a flash. Plenty of inspiration for new paintings. Arachne was able to set up a stand not too far from a beautiful temple just down the road. The crimson torii gate hovered by their improvised store like a good luck charm. 

Arachne ducked underneath the canvas awning set up over her wares, including everything from colorful kimonos and yukatas to hand spun fans and silken charms. There were a few wall hangings too. It was still early afternoon, so some of the items have been sold already. The spider woman settled herself behind the counter, shiny black legs hidden under her kimono, and grabbed her kiseru pipe from the counter. Kuro watched with faint amusement as she withdrew a box of matches from inside her kimono sleeve to light her pipe.

Arachne looked at Kuro as she let out a puff of purple smoke and blew out the match. “I know my craft is impeccable, as always, but I should ask just in case. Does the kimono fit alright?”

“Yeah! Your clothes always do.” Kuro said. “I was afraid a kimono would be too formal for a festival, but wearing a normal yukata in this weather would be unbearable. Plus, your silk is always breathable, so it feels really nice.”

Arachne giggled. A few people wandered up to the stand. The spider woman’s charisma worked like magic and she convinced the couple to buy more than one charm. Kuro stuck to the back of the store to avoid drawing their attention. Arachne swiveled her head towards her with a small frown after she tucked the money in a register.

“There’s no need to be afraid, my dear.”

“I-I know, its just… you know… crowds. I don’t like it when people stare.”

Arachne nodded in understanding. “You should not let them sink your ship.”

“What?” Despite herself, Kuro took a few steps closer to Arachne.

A few more customers drifted by their stand, taking an interest in the intricate details on one of the silk fans. A woman bought the fan and another man bought a wall hanging, painted with cranes flying through misty mountains. Arachne waited for the coast to be clear before continuing the conversation.

“It is a quote I held most dear when I was younger, and now perhaps it will serve you as well.” Arachne flicked a little bit of ash out of her pipe, Kuro watched the powdery specks float lazily to the ground, “It goes as such: An entire sea of water can’t sink a ship unless it gets inside the ship. Similarly, the negativity of the world can’t put you down unless you allow it to get inside you. You understand what it means, yes?”

Kuro hummed and cocked her head to the side. “I think I get it. Its… easier said than done though.” 

“Indeed, darling.” Arachne said with a tinge of sadness. “But you must remember that you are stronger than their venomous words or stares. You have survived when many others would have perished. It is not for nothing.”

The woman gained a softness to her eyes as Kuro’s hand went to her right side. Thankfully, today was a rare day where her pain was just a dull ember compared to its usual fiery blaze. Arachne left her to mull over the quote as she took care of a few more customers, and it wasn’t until her stomach gurgled that she snapped out of it. Arachne took a long draught of her pipe, letting the purple haze escape her amused smirk. 

“Why don’t you peruse the food stands? Partake in the delicacies oh so carefully prepared for this festival? It’s not often that you’ll get this chance, my dear.”

Kuro looked out the the sea of faces wandering the wide streets in front of the temple. 

“It.. it didn’t turn out so well last time I went out by myself. And the crowd is getting bigger…”

She remembered the sludge villain incident like it was yesterday, despite four months passing by in a flash. 

“Hmm, perhaps you need something to ground those vicious thoughts.” Arachne plucked one of the delicate fans from the nearest table, “Keeping yourself distracted from them is vital when out and about.”

She pushed it into Kuro’s hands. The fan was a deep navy blue with a silvery carp splashing across the silky fabric. The mahogany wood handle was carved with a coiling dragon, its tail hanging off the piece in the form of a delicate white tassel. She practiced opening and closing it, allowing the ribs to give a satisfying _snap_ as the dragon and koi flickered in and out of existence. Just holding this incredible piece of Arachne’s artistry sent a spark of courage through her.

“See?” Arachne beamed. “I won’t press you to go, but I think you should be out having fun rather than sit here and stagnate in my shop all day.”

Kuro flicked her eye towards the fan, the crowd, and back to Arachne. There’d be no way a villain would ruin this for a second time in a row, right? Surely there was a hero patrolling just in case. The food stands weren’t that far away. That wouldn’t be too hard.

…Right?

“I can try, plus it wouldn’t be too hard to find my way back because of the torii gate.” She was trying to convince herself more than anything.

Arachne smiled as she reached into the register and passed her a few yen notes and clinking coins.

“Excellent! I have every confidence that you can do it. Though if you do happen to pass by any takoyaki stands, I wouldn’t mind getting such a treat.” She said with a wink.

Kuro giggled and nodded, “I should probably tell Aizawa-san first.”

“See that you do, it might be wise to check and see if he hasn’t perished from a heat stroke.”

Kuro went to a particular table covered in a silky sheet. She knelt down and lifted the sheet, revealing her guardian in his infamous yellow sleeping bag. How was he using it in this scorching weather without getting overheated was beyond her understanding. 

“Hey, Aizawa-san!”

He cracked open an eye and peered at her. “What?

“I’m going to get some food from the stands! Do you want anything?”

Aizawa studied her for a moment, his arm shifting underneath the fabric to bring a jelly pack to his lips. “No. Becareful and don’t forget your phone.”

Kuro nodded and left him in peace. Arachne gave her another wink as Kuro swiped her phone from one of the tables.

“My, my. He’s a spoilsport, as always.”

“I can hear every word you two say, you know.” His tired voice meandered from beneath his table.

Kuro and Arachne shared a look, and the spider woman waved her off with a giggle. Kuro stepped into the streets as a few more customers wandered over to their stand. Her gloved fingers rubbed over the wooden handle as she kept herself distracted. She wandered closer to the pounding drums and playful flutes, letting the delectable smells lead her forwards. There was a busy line in front of the takoyaki stands, so she went for the taiyaki stand instead.

Kuro did her best to keep her breathing even as she entered an emoji war while texting Arachne, in her hand was the exact amount of money needed for one order. She didn’t want to hold up the line. The proprietor was nice enough and she had her treats in no time. Four crispy taiyaki were settled in their container, but she decided to wait until she got back to eat them. 

The boisterous crowd set her nerves on overdrive, but the afternoon sun stretched the shadows in an ebony wave. She used her quirk to weave and bob through the crowd, putting her training to good use. She focused on the repetitive snap of her fan as she stood in the takoyaki line. She stammered out two orders, shame creeping up her spine when she stumbled over her words more than once. 

She fled the line with orders in hand, they were at least nice enough to give her a bag to carry them. Aizawa said he didn’t want anything, but she got him some takoyaki anyways.

“I think I’ve had enough of the crowd for one day...” Kuro murmured to herself as she turned towards the crimson torii peeking through the tall trees. 

She was about halfway there when voices caught her attention.

“I’m sorry… I don’t understand much Japanese…”

Kuro looked over to the voice. It came from a round faced girl with large, prussian blue eyes. She wore a red spaghetti strap top and jeans with a leather belt. Her golden hair reached past her waist, but Kuro was taken aback by the horns upon her head and how her feet were hooves. Another man was trying to speak to her, but by their distress she could see that it wasn’t going well.

Kuro swallowed as her feet led her towards them.

“What’s going on?” Kuro turned to the girl and switched to english, “Are you ok?”

Relief washed over both their faces. 

“I think this girl is lost,” The man said, “But I don’t speak english…”

“I got separated from my parents, and I can’t read any of the signs.”

Kuro nodded and turned to the man, “I can take it from here, if you want.”

The man gave her a smile before excusing himself and disappearing into the crowd. 

“Oh… er… my name is Pony Tsunotori, or I guess it would be Tsunotori Pony in japanese.”

“Kuro Aizawa, but you can just call me Kuro! I take it you aren’t from Japan?”

The girl gave her an adorable smile that melted Kuro’s figurative heart.

“No, but my parents are going to move here at the end of the year for work and I can go to school here too!” She said, “We thought to take a vacation during the summer to get used to it, but we got separated because of the crowd.”

Kuro tilted her head. “Oh, I know! There’s a stand right by the temple run by a friend of mine, it’ll be easy to find since the torii gate is right next to it. Want to try going there?”

Tsunotori clapped her hands together with a smile. “Lead the way!”

Kuro giggled and took the lead. Tsunotori fell in step beside her, her hooves clopping against the concrete. They made small talk and Kuro taught her a few basic japanese words as they inched closer to Arachne’s stand. The other girl marveled at all the colorful streamers and excitedly bounced into her steps when they passed by the instruments. Kuro remembered the festival food tucked away in the bag. 

“Have you ever tried taiyaki?” Kuro was reaching inside the plastic bag for the warm container, “I heard they are pretty good.”

Kuro opened it and held it out to Tsunotori, who looked down at them in wonder. “I have heard of these! But I’ve never tried one before.”

“Want to try them together? I’ve never had them either.”

Tsunotori took one as Kuro removed the bottom half of her mask. The girl watched her carefully with raised eyebrows.

“Your kimono is so pretty! But why can’t you lower the rest of your mask?”

Relief washed over Kuro, her question was one of honest curiosity instead of the usual nose wrinkling disdain.

“Oh, my skin can’t handle sunlight, so I have to wear specially made clothes. It’s not fun, but my tailor is someone I admire. She made this kimono herself! It’s her stand that we’re going to.” 

“Wow, that’s so cool!” 

Kuro took her taiyaki and they clinked the fish shaped treats together before taking their first bites. They looked at each other as they chewed thoughtfully. It was crisp and the red bean paste was perfectly sweet. Kuro looked to the other girl, but ended up in a fit of giggles.

Tsunotori puffed up her cheeks, a grin just ghosting past her lips. “What?”

Kuro stifled her giggles and shook her head. “Nothing, it’s just that your face lit up so much that it was almost as bright as the sun!”

“They are good, so I can’t help it!” She took another bite of the taiyaki and they broke out in giggles together. 

“My, my, its refreshing to see you make a friend, Kuro-chan!” 

Kuro stopped in front of Arachne’s stand. How did they get here so fast? Tsunotori’s jaws dropped and her eyes gained twinkling stars.

“Oh, she’s so pretty!”

Arachne blinked, her playful smirk falling into one of surprise. “Thank you, my dear,” She said in perfect english (startling Kuro), “What’s your name?”

“Pony Tsunotori! Or, er… Tsunotori Pony! Sorry, I don’t know japanese very well….”

“That’s quite alright.” Arachne said. “What brings you here?”

“She was lost and couldn’t read the signs.” Kuro said. 

Tsunotori nodded. “Do you mind if I call my parents? I think they should be able to find me here.”

Arachne waved her arm. “Go ahead, this stand isn’t moving any time soon.”

The horned girl gave them a soft smile, finishing off her taiyaki as she dug out her phone. 

“It’s wonderful that you helped her, Kuro-chan.” Arachne switched back to japanese, her eyes gleaming with pride. “I can imagine how frightening it is to be lost and not have anybody understand you.”

Kuro hummed and took another bite of her taiyaki. She finished her treat, replacing her mask before reaching inside her bag to gave Arachne one of the takoyaki containers. The woman’s eyes gleamed as she opened it to the perfectly round and steaming delicacy.

“Thank you, Kuro-chan.” She said with a playful smirk. 

Tsunotori turned back to them as she hung up her phone. “My momma should be here soon.” 

Arachne set her takoyaki down and motioned to the items in her stand. “Feel free to peruse my wares in the mean time. If you find something interesting, do let me know.” 

Kuro set her items down and led Tsunotori around the stand. Arachne’s genuine smile graced her lips as she listened to the two girls giggle and talk, with the horned one marveling at her craftsmanship. She took care of a few more curious patrons and finished off her takoyaki before spotting a brilliant mane of golden hair and elegant curled horns like that of a ram. The woman looked older, peering through the crowd with uncertain ocean blue eyes. 

“Tsunotori,” Arachne said as she looked back over her shoulder, “I believe I see your mother in the crowd?”

Tsunotori turned, her face brightened with relief. She galloped from the stand while waving her hand, long hair bouncing back and forth in the breeze like threads of gold. 

“Momma!”

Kuro stood by Arachne as she witnessed the reunion. Mother and daughter hugged and exchanged whispered words between one another. An unfamiliar sensation bloomed in Kuro’s chest. It was… a strange pain. Kuro reached up and clutched the sudden aching void in her chest, drawing a frown from Arachne.

“Are you alright, my dear?”

“Um… I think so?” Kuro said as the mother and daughter separated from their embrace with bright smiles, “There’s this weird feeling in my chest that came when Tsunotori and her mother reunited. I guess…” Kuro looked from Arachne, and then back to the mother-daughter duo, “Looking at them, I suddenly can’t help but wonder if I ever had a mother or a father. If I do, are they looking for me? Or would they even miss me?”

Kuro was too distracted to hear Arachne’s sharp intake of breath. Tsunotori took her mother’s hand and practically dragged her back to the stand to introduce Kuro. Their words fell deaf on Arachne’s ears, for her hand latched onto the little clasp secured with a silver chain around her neck. It contained a tiny pinch of ashes, a small piece of the remains of her precious little one. Unbidden memories flashed before her, but she pushed them back as her throat tightened and tears threatened to form. 

_No!_ Arachne thought, _I have another little one to protect now and I won’t fail her this time._

She took a draught from her pipe to relax her twitching legs and plastered on her usual playful mask. Arachne introduced herself properly to the horned girl’s mother and invited her to the stand.

“Any good friend of Kuro’s is a friend of mine, my dears.”

Momma Tsunotori turned to her daughter with a grin. “Pick something out, hon. We can surprise your father when we meet back up with him.”

“Really?” The stars returned to Pony’s eyes, “Can you help me pick something, Kuro?”

Kuro’s giggles brought joy to the Arachne’s heart, and she picked up a conversation with the mother as the girls looked around. 

“How about a wall hanging?” Kuro asked Tsunotori, “Or a fan?”

Tsunotori tilted her head and crossed her arms behind her back, Kuro wondered how much those massive horns weighed since they didn’t upset her balance. Her wide eyes locked onto a brilliant scarlet kimono painted with cranes in a waterscape, reaching out towards it before putting her hand back down with a frown. Kuro lightly nudged her.

“You should take it! I’m sure I can get Arachne to give you a hefty discount.”

“A-are you sure? I wouldn’t want to be a bother, especially for something this high quality.” 

Tsunotori watched in wonder as Kuro took the folded kimono to the front counter and whispered something to Arachne. The older woman chuckled and Pony’s heart skipped several beats when her mother purchased it and a matching fan with an 85% discount.

Arachne turned towards her, “Would you like me to help you put it on? It’ll be no fun if you don’t actually wear it for the remainder of the festival.”

Pony looked at her mother, who nodded with a blinding smile. Kuro knew what was coming when Arachne dusted off of her kimono and stood. The black kimono parted to reveal her spidery half, and they both stared with gaping expressions.

“Whoa, that’s so cool!!” Pony shouted, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with a quirk like yours in America!” 

Her mother snapped out of her gaping with nervous laughter, “Right? I think you could be a cool hero with it.”

Arachne blinked slowly and tilted her head, “Unfortunately, I have chosen my permanent profession. So the glamour of heroics won’t touch the likes of me.” She looked towards Pony, “I have a changing tent on the side for those who wish to don my wares, if you will come with me.”

Kuro eagerly nodded to Tsunotori, who trotted happily to the side tent with Arachne.

“Oh, and Kuro?” Arachne stopped just outside the tent, there was a familiar mischievous light in her eyes, “Your guardian is sleeping in the back of the store, but I suggest you deliver his food before it gets cold.”

With that, she went to help Tsunotori with the kimono. Kuro went to grab the forgotten plastic bag on the front counter, when a soft hand latched onto her shoulder. It was then that Kuro noticed the defined muscles on Tsunotori’s mother and the way the woman carried herself like a graceful antelope.

“Thanks for helping my daughter. If you don’t mind me asking, but would you want to come with us for a bit? Pony really wanted to try dancing to those drums, and I know she wouldn’t mind having a good friend to do it with.” 

The foreign ache in Kuro’s chest smoothed over as she nodded. “Sounds fun! I need to give this to my guardian first though.”

The woman gave her a soft smile and waved her off. Kuro clutched the box of semi-warm takoyaki as she went into the back of the makeshift store, and wondered why Aizawa would move spots when he slept in the same place for the past three days. 

“Aizawa-san, I got you some fo-”

Kuro blinked, and rubbed her eye to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from bursting out laughing as she set the container down and reached into her sleeve for her phone (it’s no wonder Arachne always wore these!).

Aizawa, still in his sleeping bag, was placed in the center of a meticulous silver web spun between some of the boxes of extra merchandise. He was trapped like a caterpillar wrapped up for the spider’s next meal. Kuro could tell he was asleep by his soft even breathing, but how Arachne moved him, without alerting the pro hero, was astounding. Kuro took pictures from several angles and shamelessly sent them all to Hizashi and Nemuri.

Finally, she had her revenge from when he took that picture of her sleeping while surrounded by cats. Aizawa groaned and stirred a little as her phone went crazy, and she fled while cackling. She managed to get a hold of her mirth and hide her phone into her sleeve by the time she returned to the front of the store. 

“Kuro, look!! It fits perfectly!” Tsunotori ran up to her in her beautiful kimono, playfully twirling as Kuro gaped at her beauty.

Kuro chuckled and gave her a curt nod. “It looks really good on you, it really matches with your hair too!”

Arachne, who was settled back in her usual spot, shared a knowing look as she tried to contain her own grin, they both wondered how Aizawa would react to his predicament when he awoke. The girls flicked out their fans together and it wasn’t long before they laughed at their own antics, the other two women watched with soft smiles. Momma Tsunotori’s phone pinged and she waved down the excited girls.

“We better get going so your father doesn’t start to worry.” She said, “The place is filling up fast.” 

“I shall tell your guardian when he awakes, Kuro. Go on and have fun.” Arachne said.

“Okay!” 

Kuro waved goodbye. A warmth bloomed in Arachne’s chest as Pony took Kuro’s hand and they walked together, almost shimmering in their elegant kimonos. Their excited chatter blended with the rest of the mob as they followed her mother towards the beating drums. She took one last draught of her pipe before extinguishing it.

The chain at her neck wasn’t as heavy anymore and gained an odd warmth, and Arachne couldn’t help the fond smile upon her lips.


	12. The Mysterious Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final player joins the game.

The stale aroma of old take out boxes mingled with the unnatural plastic atmosphere of the med labs. Dr. Nakagawa was alone in one of the hospital labs. Files were spread out across her desk alongside a microscope. She sat back in her chair and yawned, rubbing her eyes and ignoring the clock as it struck 11. All the other lights were off, but her desk lamp provided all the light she needed. 

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Had she been here for that long already? If she packed up and left, she might just make it home before midnight. But she was too engrossed in her research to leave now. Especially since the next stage would begin soon.

She leaned over and stared into the microscope. The familiar inky black cells danced in her vision as she readjusted the slide to get a clearer image. The doctor absently reached for her recorder and pressed the button.

“Kuro’s black matter cells, or BMC’s, have steadily increased their durability over the past 10 months, likely due to her extensive training at U.A. We still have to fast track any biological samples acquired from her, as anything that leaves the girl’s body evaporates within the set time of 72 hours. Sample Zeta has been within study for 70 hours, and signs of degradation are in their first stages.”

She clicked the recorder off and wheeled her chair over to the girl’s extensive files. Her hands idly flipped though the sizable folder, which only grew after each of the girl’s sessions. She had yet to regain any memory. Her cells might have been getting stronger, but her pain scale was still high and there were no signs of reversing her internal damage. She nearly strangled Aizawa with his own scarf when they explained the training that Kuro wanted to go through and the girl was adamant about it. 

On an idle thought, she switched her recorder back on. She ran her fingers over the latest scan of the girl’s brain, tracing over the damage thoughtfully.

“We have confirmed that the BMC’s, which make up every cell of her body, are immune to most types of radiation including gamma and UV rays. So it’s still a mystery as to why direct sunlight triggers an instant cell degradation. Any study we’ve attempted has ended prematurely, though Araki has a theory its to do with her shadow manipulation quirk. More testing is required to confirm that theory.”

Nakagawa sighed and closed the bulging file. The recorder was balanced carefully on her palm as she reached for the last take out box. She wrinkled her nose at the stale beef and broccoli, tossing it towards the trash and smirking when she heard the satisfying thunk. Her growling stomach went ignored as she rolled back over to her work. A black picture frame sitting in the corner of her desk housed a particular painting. 

She picked it up with a smile, noting the blazing reds and oranges of the autumn scenery. It was a familiar scene from a nearby park, complete with a wooden bench and rustic pathway littered with maple leaves. The fiery colors betrayed the chill settling in the city. The signature in the corner was ‘KA’. 

“She has flourished with the art therapy. The child tells me of a teacher at U.A. that shares many of her creative outlets, and I’m happy at her growing support group. It’s helped her cope with her pain, though I admit I am a bit disappointed that her brain scans remain mostly the same.” She set the watercolor painting back in its spot, she would never forget how Araki was sour for the rest of the day after Kuro gave it to her. “During her last appointment, Dr. Araki suggested the most heinous experiment. My only regret was not being able to take a photo of Aizawa’s face when Araki suggested throwing the poor girl into direct sunlight. The pain she experiences in sunlight is excruciating and-” 

She stopped talking as she heard footsteps outside the lab. There was a defined _click_ and she turned towards the door with a scrunched brow. That was strange. A sour pit dropped in her stomach. Araki had been gone for hours since it was her turn to watch Kuro’s samples, and any maintenance crew or police officers would have notified her before hand. She shoved her recorder in her coat pocket and scooped up Kuro’s files, clicking off the desk lamp with a shaky hand. The files were hugged to her chest as she darted silently towards a corner hidden by boxes and shelves of miscellaneous medical supplies.

There was a final click of a lock pick and the door swung open. She bit her lip as a hooded black figure crept into the room. His black trench coat was fitted to his tall, muscular physique, but his dark hood cast a thick shadow over his face like a mask. Silvery drawstrings glinted down his chest along with a large zipper running down the front of the coat.

His head swiveled as he studied the room, and her breath hitched as he looked in her direction. Her hand flew to her mouth and her heart rate spiked. The heat of the room drained as an ice cold aura seeped into the room like death itself. Her hairs stood on end and her forehead broke out into a cold sweat, and she had to reign every iota of self control to get her legs to stop shaking. 

This person was still looking towards her direction, tilting his head slowly. 

She rejected the sigh of relief at her lips as the figure moved on. He took his first steps into the lab. Each footfall was as loud as her pounding heart. Her brows furrowed together as the figure went towards a file cabinet. He was agile and meticulous as he ripped open several drawers and violated its contents before moving on. He scanned over test tubes and medicine cabinets.

He stalked across the lab, making sure to leave everything _exactly_ as he found it. She held her breath as the figure approached her desk and stopped. She followed his faceless gaze and froze. 

_Shit!_ Kuro’s slide!

He didn’t look through the microscope immediately, instead he picked up the painting. He stared at it for a few moments before checking the back. Finding nothing, he set it back down in its exact position. He traced a finger across her desk as he went over to the microscope and peered inside. Nakagawa’s heart rate increased tenfold as he stiffened. His shoulders began to shake as a humorless chuckle slithered into her ears.

“ _Finally._ ” 

The voice was as clear as a bell, his sinister tone sent a bone chilling shiver up her spine as if he had just whispered in her ear. She held the files at her chest tighter. Was this man after Kuro? Who the hell was he? Her heart jumped into her throat as his careful fingers removed the slide and deposited it within his black sleeve. 

Her desk was his next victim, leaving no drawer unopened and double checking for any secret compartments. She thanked her lucky stars that such compartments were more Araki’s style, and not hers. His desk was in a different lab. The man stood straight as he found nothing else of use, taking one last glance around the spacious room.

He suddenly snapped his fingers, startling her. Thankfully she didn’t jostle any of the equipment on the shelves next to her. There was a sudden ringing sound, like that of a bell. It was so hauntingly beautiful that Nakagawa was enthralled by the sound. The invisible bell rang again as the shadows around the man roiled until they rose from the ground, forming a writhing black portal. The man rolled his shoulders lazily before he stepped through and was swallowed by the abyss, both he and the portal vanished a moment later.

The repressing aura in the room was lifted and she gasped for breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Her legs gave out and she slid down the wall. She blinked tears from her eyes and wiped away the cold sweat that condensed on her forehead. Her heart calmed after taking a few deep breaths, and she tore herself from the wall. 

Nakagawa ignored her weak legs as she fled from the lab. She dug out her phone as she raced down the hall. A string of curses flew past her lips as her fingers refused to work right. Finally, she managed to get the right number and held it to her ear.

“Come on, pick up!” She hissed.

As the dial tone droned on, she promised herself that she would protect Kuro’s files with her life. She didn’t know what that man wanted with her slide, but she hoped he would never get the chance to lay a finger on her. At last, the other person on the line picked up. She breathed a sigh of relief and spoke before he even greeted her.

“Detective Tsukauchi, there’s been an urgent development.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any theories on who this person is or what's going on, I would love to hear them! :D


	13. Mind, Body, and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :c

“Ban, stoooop it…” She groaned.

She pushed away the tickling whiskers as the persistent feline invaded her space. Cyrus was spread starfish style over her chest, all the while making loud smacking noises as he ate who knows what in his dreams. Haru was snuggled in the space between her arm and chest, his heavy head resting upon her shoulder.

Himiko was absent from her usual spot underneath the covers, leaving Ban to his shenanigans. The black cat usually slept at her feet, but was now content to headbutt or paw at her face for the last fifteen minutes. Ban mewled as she pushed him away one more time with a grunt.

Ban huffed, and Kuro yelped when she felt the sharp sting in one of her tufted ears.

“Ow!” Kuro shot up from here futon, slingshotting Cyrus across the room and displacing Haru, “What the heck is wrong with you?”

Haru snorted at his companion,tail flicking rapidly as he yawned. Cyrus landed on his feet, suddenly wide awake as he locked eyes with the black feline. His ears swiveled in annoyance and he launched himself at the black cat. Their wrestling was nothing new, so Kuro was about to lay back down when another soft chirp called for their attention. Himiko sat beside the door, staring the other three cats down with an unimpressed glare.

Kuro reached up and rubbed her stinging ear. “You didn’t have to bite, Ban! If you wanted out you could’ve just scratched at the door.”

She swiped her phone from the charger beside her pillow and looked wistfully at the lock screen. It was set as a photo of her and Tsunotori at that summer festival, they were both grinning up at the camera and waving their fans. Their kimonos splashed with gold by lantern lights. They had so much fun that day that they had forgotten to exchange numbers. First Midoriya and now Tsunotori.

Kuro was beginning to think it was a curse to forget asking for potential friends’ phone numbers.

She sighed as her screen went dark, but not before she read the time of 1:37 AM. She emerged from her cocoon of warmth and shivered at the sudden temperature difference. The only source of light was the few strings of silver moonlight seeping past her curtains. Haru brushed against her legs as she rubbed sleep from her eye and went for the door. The small herd of cats followed her as she reached for the handle, but froze when she heard soft voices in the living room. Kuro pressed her ear to the door and activated her quirk.

“You think it could be the bastard that hurt Kuro in the first place?” Aizawa’s voice held steel, something she hadn’t heard in months.

From their shadows, she could guess that her guardian sat on the armchair while two others took the couch. One was a lot smaller than the other two.

“We won’t know for sure,” That was definitely Nezu’s voice, “Endeavor and two of his sidekicks were on the scene 10 minutes after the doctor called.”

“And?” Aizawa said.

“No trace of anything. No energy signature or residue from the portal he escaped through.” A third voice, Tsukauchi’s, said. “But she was able to give details to the sketch artist, even if it is limited.”

There was a sound like paper sliding across the table.

“I also wanted to confirm something with you, Eraserhead, about how you found Kuro. The doctor described the black portal the figure went through, and it sounds a lot like the one from your initial report-”

Kuro ripped herself from the door and opened her closet. She couldn’t shrug the odd feeling settling in her gut, and she wanted to know what was going on. They weren’t going to sit there and talk about her case without her! She randomly snatched a suit from her dark closet and threw it out to her desk. Cyrus and Ban sniffed at part of the sleeve draping on the floor and activated her secret move, Phantom Shift!

It was more or less a part of her that was discovered by accident during the sludge villain incident. Her body broke down into wispy ribbons of shadow, incorporeal like a wraith. Her baggy t-shirt and sweatpants fell to the ground as phantasmal threads of darkness flowed into the opening of the suit, filling it up like a a balloon.

Kuro willed herself together. She didn’t know how to explain this part of her power, other than imagining herself to condense like mist on a window. Her body returned to normal, but she flinched and grasped her side at the sudden spike in pain.

Her scars were always extra sensitive after a Phantom Shift, sharp as if she grasped a hand full of glass shards. She was used to it by now, but the sudden flare up sometimes made her freeze. It was useful when she was in a hurry, so it was always convenient to change quickly despite the drawback.

She never told Aizawa about these new pains.

Kuro was comfortable showing her face to the ones in the living room, but the thought of having these second skins gave her a rush of confidence. She rolled her shoulders and stretched as the suit fit her form, it was one of her Dusk suits.

“Get out of my closet!” She playfully pushed the curious cats out as she folded her sleepwear and tossed them on the moonlit table.

The closet was shut tight and she made for her door. Himiko slipped out first and acted as Kuro’s vanguard, leading the girl to the living room with the other three swerving around her feet. They were met with the trio of surprised glances. As she guessed, Aizawa was on the armchair while Nezu and Tsukauchi took the couch. Files were loosely spread out on the coffee table between three steaming cups.

“You should be in bed.” Aizawa said.

“ _Someone_ wouldn’t let me sleep.” She glared at the black cat, who blinked slowly at them with his nose raised in the air, “And then I heard all of you talking…”

The three of them exchanged quick glances. Kuro held back a cringe as the atmosphere was as taut as a bowstring. Tsukauchi leaned forward in his seat and gave her a patient smile, being the first to snap the tension. He motioned to the fourth and final seat on the couch next to Nezu.

“I was going to interview you tomorrow,” He looked at Aizawa and then back to Kuro, “But it’s alright to do it now, if you are up for it.”

Kuro sank into the couch and Himiko jumped onto her lap and began kneading. Her fingers idly scratched through her fur.

“Am I in trouble?” Her voice quaked against a sprouting fear.

“Of course not.” Nezu smiled and patted her knee, Himiko watched him warily from the girl’s lap, “But as you know, it’s been almost eleven months since this all began. Eleven months of us scratching our heads with no progress in the least. That is, until now.”

Kuro stiffened and looked at Aizawa. He sulked in the chair and glared daggers at some of the papers on the table. Nobody spoke for a solid 60 seconds. Aizawa kept his staring contest to the table and the other two exchanged uneasy glances. Kuro didn’t want to be treated like glass, regardless of how her skin or scars looked, so she spoke first.

“W-what happened?” She asked.

Himiko’s purrs did nothing against the girl’s rising anxiety. The other cats sensed it as the adults explained. Haru leapt on the couch arm, Cyrus guarded her back and Ban layed over and warmed her feet.

“She didn’t get hurt, did she!?”

Aizawa raised his hands to stop her fidgeting.“The doctor is fine. She’s more worried about you right now, and so are we.”

Her confusion registered with a tilt to her head. Tsukauchi reached into his pocket for his notebook and pen, then he grabbed one of the papers on the table. He looked at it with a grimace.

“Even if he took your sample it would have dissolved by now, so we hope it was no use to him. Still, we’d like to discuss future precautions. First, I want to ask you if you recognize anything from this sketch. Dr. Nakagawa was sure to describe every detail about the cloaked man.”

Kuro tore her hands away from Himiko’s luscious fur as the detective handed her the drawing. She studied the figure. Nothing about his odd clothes triggered anything. She opened her mouth to deny it when she was silenced by a sudden ringing in her ears. The high pitched whine drove away her other thoughts, and underneath the white noise there was another timbre. Hauntingly beautiful as it called to her, pulling at her like a puppet’s strings.

Her old scars thrummed with pain. Something within her shattered and it was like she was being pulled in several different directions. Being dissected and put back together _wrong_. There was a gaping rawness inside her chest where a heart would beat, clawing and gouging and yearning for something that was, and never would be, there.

She didn’t hear the voices around her as the edges of her vision blackened. She felt…. broken. Kuro ached for a piece of herself that she never realized she was missing. It was that indescribable fragment of someone that made them whole. What was she missing? Was it a soul?

Was she lacking a soul, on top of having a fractured mind and body?

“Kuro? Kuro!”

She snapped out of her trance as a pair of hands latched onto her shoulders. Aizawa was suddenly kneeling in front of her, eyes laced with concern. She felt the others’ eyes staring at her in shock or worry. Kuro blinked, even the cats had all of their attention on her.

“What.. what happened?”

Aizawa dropped his hands and stood with a sigh. “You tell us. You’ve been staring at that drawing for a while and then…”

He looked at the drawing in her hands, or what was left of it. Kuro must have gripped it so hard that the drawing was torn in half. Nezu carefully reached over and grabbed the pieces from her shaking hands, glancing at each of them with a subtle frown before setting them back onto the table.

Kuro shook her head and clutched her burning side. “S-sorry.”

“It’s alright, it was only a copy.” Tsukauchi watched her carefully, eyes flicking to her side, “Are you in any more pain? Did you remember something?”

Kuro shook her head, and then clasped her hands together at her chest. Right where her heartless void was. She missed how Tsukauchi pursed his lips and exchanged a glance with Aizawa.

“I... I didn’t recognize that outfit or anything about the man, but I felt strange just looking at it.”

The three of them exchanged glances as the girl shared her experience. They were at a loss for words. Aizawa, who still stood beside her, was the first to speak.

“You have any theories, Nezu?”

The mouse (bear?dog?) principal looked at the torn halves of the drawing. He was silent for a moment, looking at Kuro and then back to the sketch. He shook his head and took a sip of his cold tea.

“There are simply too many puzzle pieces that we are missing. I would like more evidence before I can formulate anything, but I don’t think that will happen tonight.” He set the cup back on the table and clapped his paws together as if to disperse the tension in the room, “Let us move on from this subject, and talk about what we must do from here on out. There are precautions we must take with this man on the loose.”

Aizawa looked at the clock.

“Maybe we can call it a night and talk about this tomorrow. No teenager needs to be awake at 2 in the morning, even if it is a weekend.”

Kuro sat up straighter and turned towards him, throwing her pain to the back of her mind. “I-I’m fine! I want to get through this.”

Nezu patiently smiled at Aizawa. “It shouldn’t take too much longer.” The mouse turned to Kuro with softened eyes, “We can’t rule out that someone, who might be a villain, could be after you.”

Her chest lurched with fear as she balled her hands into fists. Tsukauchi studied her, noticing the way she stiffened. He cleared his throat to draw everyone’s attention.

“You should be safe enough at U.A., but we must not allow you to go out in public alone. As a precaution, I’m going to have one of my subordinates watch this apartment.”

Kuro kept her eyes down on Himiko. The cat was purring like a motorboat as she looked back at the girl with jewel-like eyes.

“B-but what about my doctors appointments? Or my morning jogs around the block?”

“The appointments will continue as normal, but to be safe we’ve had everyone working on this case sign a nondisclosure agreement. Any results from their testing will be handed over to the police and stored at a safe location.” Tsukauchi said, tracing the handle of his mug. “I would put off any morning jogs for now, at least until we can get some more information.”

Kuro sulked in her seat. Her morning routine was something she looked forward to every day, but she understood why it had to be put on halt. The detective looked at one of the last files on the table, his lips set in a grimace.

“There’s one last thing.”

Aizawa released a deep sigh, there was something in his eyes that Kuro couldn’t place. “It’s something Nezu and I have been discussing for a while, actually.”

Kuro looked between her guardian and the principal as Tsukauchi opened the file and slid her a form. Her stomach dropped onto the floor and an empty sting joined the maelstrom in her chest. It was an official petition for a name change. Nezu saw her apprehension and spoke softly.

“Aizawa and I believe it would be for the best. He will still be your legal guardian, so there is no worry about that.”

Kuro turned to Aizawa with a tilt of her head, “But…”

Aizawa sighed, his eyes were soft but the rest of him radiated a stern energy.

“It is for the best. Both Nezu and I think it’ll be vital when you officially start high school. You and I don’t have a blood relation, and we don’t want the other students to think you’re getting any preferential treatment.”

She avoided the rest of the student body anyways when she was getting tutored by Nezu. There were rumors of a cryptid in the school, but she never spoke to any of the other kids nor gave her name to anybody, though that probably only fueled the rumor mill even more. The teachers never talked about it either. She stared at the form, though with a pang of sadness.

“I guess I never thought of it that way.” She said.

Kuro turned to Nezu as he spoke up. “And, if by some small chance the man got any information from that slide, then a name change could help to throw him off the scent, so to speak.”

“You can fill it out now if you wish, or think about it for a while and get back to me.” Tsukauchi said, reaching over to lay his pen on the form.

Kuro reached for the pen, slowly as if she were pushing through honey. The little thing felt as if it had the weight of a thousand worlds attached to it, the tiny ocean of ink within spilled upon the paper as she signed her given name as Kuro. Junrei gave her the name and she had grown attached to it. Aizawa’s concern radiated across the room, despite his usual attempts to appear disinterested.

She stared at that empty box, mind blank when she tried to think of her new identity. The adults in the room picked up small conversations and drank the remainder of their cold beverages. Their voices and the cats’ random mewls were just background noise, she tuned it all out as she searched deep within herself.

Who was she?

No, that was the wrong question to ask. Who did she _want_ to be? Kuro felt an odd sense of nostalgia when she asked herself that. Should she put something literal, like something to do with her quirk? That would be too obvious though, so she dismissed it. The pen floated over that little empty space for quite some time as she scrabbled to find an answer.

Then it clicked.

She inhaled sharply as she held the name within her mind, it drew the attention of the adults in the room, who went silent. With quick strokes, she signed what would be her last name, sealing her fate with glistening ebony ink. She set the pen down with finality and slid the paper away for them to read. The three of them deflated and the tension bled from the room like a popped bubble.

Tsukauchi gave her a warm smile and then turned to Aizawa, who was still looking at her new name with interest.

“As her legal guardian, its required that you sign at the bottom.”

Aizawa nodded, and his swift hand signed the form before handing it over to the detective. Kuro remained silent and stiff as a board as Tsukauchi read her name one last time before returning the paper into the folder.

“You chose wisely.” Nezu’s smile was bright as he finished off his tea. “It is a good name, Kuro.”

The detective nodded and Aizawa was staring off into the room with an unreadable expression on his face.

“If I might ask you, Kuro,” Tsukauchi said, “Why ‘Kokoro’?”

The knot tightened in her stomach as her pain flared. The gaping hole in her chest still ached with an unfamiliar yearning, as was her fractured mind and body. Kuro answered him simply.

“It’ll serve as a reminder,” She said, “Of all the things I am still missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last name change, I swear.  
> We’ll finally be heading into canon territory soon, I promise! I want to thank everybody who’s read this far for their patience. Writing this story is actually helping me get through a hard time, so thanks again!


	14. An Interesting Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inasa, enough said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I drew Kuro's hero costume, but I want to wait and show it until that particular future chapter. If you guys want me to try and draw her school uniforms I can do that too, and they'll be shown a bit earlier.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts references in this chapter: 2

Pieces were spread across the checkered board, kings and pawns and warriors all. Some were on raised platforms looking down at their distant opponents while others laid low and prepared their trap. Black and gold versus white and silver. Darkness versus the light. Kuro bit her lip as her finger traced the edge of one of her pieces, topped with a three pointed crown. Should she make a tactical retreat or go on the offensive with the other pieces backing her up?

“Kuro, can you tell me all of Newton’s Laws?”

The mouse sat across from her, swirling his tea cup from the opposite side of the table. There was a ferocious gleam in his eyes, as if he had already won the game set between them. Kuro took the tactical retreat and pressed the clock. Her crown piece rested between the star and the three circles reminding her of a mouse shaped head.

“Newton’s first law, commonly called the law of inertia, states that an object in rest stays at rest and that an object in motion stays in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force.”

Nezu set his cup on the table and glanced over the board with a gleam to his eye. “Excellent! And the next?”

The mouse moved one of his horned pieces forward. Kuro internally cringed, his move canceled plans G through J. He tapped the clock and sat back in his chair with a smug smile. Kuro calculated her next move as she recited the law.

“Newton’s second law states that acceleration of a particle is dependent on the forces acting upon the particle and the particle’s mass.”

“And how can you calculate these forces?”

“Um…” Kuro filtered through her memory for the right equation, “Force equals mass times acceleration?”

“Correct.” Nezu’s smile widened marginally.

She reached for the heart shaped piece with a fleur-de-lis. There was a tiny _clink_ as her piece took out one of Nezu’s, with the shape of an hourglass at the top. She set it off to the side of the board and hit the clock. He had taken more of her pieces, but there was still a slim chance of her victory. Kuro was beginning to doubt that she could set up her trap in time. There were still plans K through Z.

Nezu took only a few seconds to make his move. Scratch that, there were now only plans Q through Z. Kuro hummed and rubbed her chin, trying to calculate the moves in her head as Nezu took his cup for another sip of his tea.

After a few moments of silence, Nezu lowered his cup and cleared his throat. Kuro flinched.

“Oh… right. Newton’s third law states that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.”

“Indeed. Good work, Kuro.”

Kuro moved her star piece to one of the raised platforms on the left side and hit the clock. Nezu leaned forward, still smiling as he tapped his oversized paw pads on the table. Kuro reached for her fruit tea to wet her dry mouth.

“Check.”

Kuro almost sputtered as she set down her cup with a little more force than necessary. Nezu’s horned piece stood in the center of the board, upon the raised dais that stood taller than the others. His king threatened everything she planned. The sneaky mouse was grinning now. The ticking of the little clock sounded like war drums to Kuro’s ears. There was only one plan left now. She knew Nezu would always at least leave one path for her to take, and she took it.

Kuro grabbed the crown piece and set it firmly on the same dais in the center.

“Checkmate.”

“Hmm, it seems the light wins this battle. Congratulations, Kuro.” Nezu clapped his paws together. “I take it you followed through plan Z?”

“S-sort of. It started off as plan K, then fell back on H, and then a hybrid mix of X and Z. Even then it was almost your win.” She said, “I had to mix and match those plans though, so it was pretty hard.”

“Indeed. A good hero always has back up plans and will be able to adapt them on the fly. Go ahead and make your mark on the board.”

Kuro stood from her chair. She stretched before going to the white board Nezu always put out during lessons. There was another board behind it, marking the wins and losses of their chess games over the past year of her education. The red marker squeaked, its crimson ink finally running dry as she added one more point to her side. 736 (now 737) marks were on it.

Overall, there were 296 draws, 258 wins in Nezu’s favor, and 183 wins in hers. There was a single star on her side, memorializing the one (and only _one_ ) time where she took the mouse by surprise when she used castling to take her win. For reasons unknown, she added a cute little leaf attached to the star shape, reminding her of a fruit she saw in the market once.

They always saved a game or two for the end of the lesson, with Nezu throwing in an occasional review to keep her on her toes. She couldn’t help but feel a saddened pang in her chest as she set the marker down. Nezu frowned.

“I know this is our final lesson, but there is no need to be sad Kuro!” He said, “This will be a new beginning for you.”

“I-I guess.” She trailed back to her chair and sat down.

Nezu studied her carefully. “Are you sure you want to turn down the recommendation? You have more than earned it.”

Kuro nodded. “I want to get in by my own merits. I don’t feel like I’ve done anything to earn a recommendation, Nezu-sensei.”

“Nonsense.” He said, “Your determination and resolve to see through your training, despite your condition, is to be admired. I will keep the offer open until tomorrow, since entrance exams are a few weeks away yet.Regardless of your choice, I am proud of you. I have no doubts in my mind that Aizawa feels the same, even if he doesn’t speak of it.”

Kuro giggled. “Thanks. Um… can we still play chess sometimes?”

Nezu gained a delighted gleam to his eyes as he sipped his tea. “Of course, if time will permit. Though we could move on to a different game. Shogi, perhaps?”

“Yeah! By the way, where did you get this chess set?” She studied the board, it took her longer than necessary to remember which piece was what because of their strange tops. “I kept forgetting to ask.”

Nezu studied his cup with a wistful smile. “It was a gift from an old friend. It was given to me quite some time ago, longer now than I care to say. Let’s just say this board has gotten more use from our sessions then it has from the rest of its existence.”

Kuro was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She jumped and then hurried to raise her hood to hide her face. Her hood was almost always down during lessons with Nezu. The mouse waited for her to be ready.

“Come in!”

The door swung open and Aizawa walked inside. He stopped to stare at their chess game with a subtle smirk.

“Who won this time?”

Nezu relaxed back in his chair as he looked up at the clock. Time always flew when he taught Kuro, and now it was suddenly the end of their lesson.

“I did!” Kuro said. “But it was a close one.”

“You did well.” Nezu said. “But it is already that time, is it not?”

Aizawa nodded. “Ectoplasm is in Ground Gamma, best not keep him waiting. He has something special planned for your last day of training.”

Kuro stood and bowed her head to Nezu. “Thank you for teaching me, Nezu-sensei.”

“Think nothing of it, Kuro.” He said with his usual smile. “It was… refreshing to have a pupil again. Do make sure not to become a stranger, yes?”

Kuro eagerly nodded.

With one last wave, they left the mouse to his devices. The halls were empty, save for a few teachers who nodded at them as they passed. She and her guardian walked in silence for a few more steps before Aizawa spoke.

“You’re not going to accept the recommendation, are you.” It was more a statement than a question.

“No.” Kuro shook her head. “I want to be able to prove myself, so I don’t end up stealing somebody else’s seat in case I don’t cut it. You aren’t mad, are you?”

He raised a brow at her. After all this time, her amnesia, constant pain, and the conviction to finish her year long training, and she still didn’t believe in herself?

“Of course I’m not mad.” Aizawa sighed and buried his face into his scarf. “In the end, its your choice and yours alone. But there is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Kuro looked at him and cocked her head to the side. Her gave her a stern look that sent butterflies into her stomach.

“After today, I want you to go through the halls without using your quirk. As amusing as it was to watch you avoid your peers’ attention, it has to come to an end.”

“Oh…” Kuro looked away to study the opposite wall, which was suddenly quite interesting. “You know about that?”

“There are security cameras for a reason, Kuro. I know crowds still frighten you, but you can’t evade them forever. How will you handle talking with your future classmates? Or talk to civilians after a villain attack? Nezu might’ve allowed it when he was tutoring you, but you can’t use it to get around once you start classes. Am I clear?”

“I...” Her shoulder slumped and she sighed, “Crystal.”

The feeling of eyes on her still sent uncomfortable chills up her arms, but she didn’t want to disappoint him. She pushed her unsavory feelings into the usual box. Instead, she smirked and put her right hand over her heartless void.

“I promise I wont use my quirk, cross my heart and hope to die.”

He huffed and his eyes glimmered with amusement. “Does that work on somebody who doesn’t have a heart?”

They finally exited the main building and into the fresh air. Their breaths left behind ghostly mist and their crunching footsteps were loud against the frosty stillness. The gym was still a little bit far, but taking a short, relaxing walk through the chilly school gardens would easily pass the time. The sun shone through a hazy mist of gray clouds and the breeze made him shiver. It didn’t seem to affect Kuro. Perhaps they would get a fresh dusting of snow soon.

“Hmm, that’s a good question, Aizawa-san. I don’t even think my doctors can answer that one.”

The girl giggled and took a few steps ahead of him into the gardens, her oddly shaped footprints leaving a trail in the snow. A nice silence pervaded the gardens in the winter, drowning out the sounds from around U.A. It was one of Kuro’s favorite spots during her breaks, though he didn’t mind coming here either. He never let his guard down regardless, but it was nice to relax every once in a while.

Kuro was farther ahead of him now as he studied his surroundings. She swiftly leaned down to grab a handful of snow. She compacted it as she turned towards him while he was distracted, walking backwards with her hands behind her back.

“Hey, the gym isn’t too far from here!” Kuro barely composed herself from a fit of giggles, “Want to have a race?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. She was like a cat ready to pounce, poised and eager with a certain lithe grace gained from her training.

“What’s your pain scale right now?”

She shrugged with one shoulder. “Its not too bad! I’m having a good day today.”

The sharp clawing fire that spread through her head and side reminded her of the white lies. Her guardian sighed and looked at the familiar rooftop peeking from beyond the trees.

“Alri-”

His instincts made him fall into a crouch as something whizzed past where his head was not a moment ago. The snowball exploded upon the tree behind him and Kuro took off running.

“Last one there’s a rotten egg!!”

He stood slowly, a long sigh scraped past his throat as he shook his head. If it were anyone else he’d place them in detention right then and there. Now though, one of his devious grins split his face as he reached up for his capture weapon.

He’d teach his dau… his charge that no good hero is just a one trick pony.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Today was the day.

Kuro’s nose was stuck in a review book, absorbing the last remnants of knowledge before the exams officially begun. She did her best to ignore the other potential examinees, who were all equally pouring over notes or last minute cramming. The official written exam plagued their minds, but for the hero course examinees the practical exam dangled over their heads like a polished guillotine. That was her true trial.

Heck, she even wore her lucky suit. It was the very first design she came up with herself. She dubbed it the ‘Ninja’.

This suit was a dark gray, almost bordering on black, with white straps going across her chest and upon her arms. Her sleeves flared out in a pointed fringe, almost like a crown. A white scarf (totally not inspired by her guardian!) was wrapped around her neck along with a sash at her waist. One of her favorite parts were the loose fitting sleeves going over her tufted ears, and she added a bit of color to the suit with some dusky yellow fading to white on her gloves and shoes.

Out of habit, she reached into her shoulder bag to feel around for her inhaler. She hadn’t had an attack in over a week thanks to her training, but she breathed a sigh of relief regardless. Just the familiarity of having it with her filled her with a sense of security and comfort. Satisfied, she flipped the page of her book.

She was oblivious to the raging whirlwind plowing his way around the corner until it was too late.

The force hit her like a truck, mowing her down onto the floor. Her poor review book was ripped from her grasp and her open bag spewed pencils and other supplies across the hall. Kuro groaned as she sat up. Her old scars were a bit jarred and she had to shake her head to stop the ringing in her ears, but she was otherwise unharmed.

“Oh!! Are you okay!?”

Kuro blinked up to the tower of muscle standing over her. He had short cropped hair and sharp black eyes, but she was yanked to her feet by the boisterous stranger before she could absorb anything else. Any students still minding their own business gasped in surprise because of the ripping wind flowing through the halls. All of her scattered supplies were gathered in the tiny cyclone in his hand.

The gale died and her things dropped into his grasp. He shoved them into her arms with so much energy he nearly plowed her down a second time.

“I…”

Kuro tried putting her arm out, but was utterly helpless as he stiffened and did the unthinkable.

“My name is Yoarashi Inasa!! And I am…” The top half of his body swung down in an arc and he face planted into the floor, “So very sorry!!”

Nobody in the hall moved. A pin could drop from the floor above and they would hear it. Her skin prickled at the familiar sensation, stinging worse than Doctor Araki’s needles, as other students gawked at them. Kuro kept her breathing steady and hugged her things to her chest.

“Um… are you okay?”

He ripped himself from the floor with a wild grin, but at least the poor kid wasn’t bleeding. She made a quick mental note to text Cementoss about the damage later.

“Never better, thanks for asking!!”

Kuro shuddered at the raw energy he exhumed. His aura scared off several onlookers and the braver ones still recoiled.

“M-my name is Kokoro Kuro. You can just call me Kuro if you want to.”

“Nice to meet you, Kuro-chan!” Inasa’s eyes were aglow with boundless energy, but there was a certain darkness clouding that light, “If you would excuse me, I need to see the principal. Pardon me!!”

He rounded Kuro and was about to march off. Anybody still loitering around the scene fled before he got too far.

“Hey, wait!”

She shoved her things in her bag and chased after him. He paraded onwards with Kuro at his heels.

“If you want to go to the principal’s office, don’t you think you should at least go the right way?”

He froze so suddenly that Kuro almost barged into him. He turned back towards her, vibrating with energy as his grin turned manic. Kuro never knew there could be someone with so much energy, she wondered if even Hizashi could handle him.

“Oh! You have a point! This is why I love U.A.! The buildings are so huge! Such passion is put into every little detail, I just freakin’ love it!”

Kuro blinked once, then twice. She restrained the chuckle bubbling in her throat as she wondered if Recovery Girl would slip this guy a sedative. Instead, she pointed back towards the cracked floor and cleared her throat.

“Er… its back this way, if you wanted me to guide you?”

Inasa pumped his fists. “Lead the way!!”

And so, Kuro lead the ball of ecstatic energy through the halls. An odd, but comfortable, silence passed between them, but it wasn’t to last. They were about halfway there when another group of examinees passed them in the hall. A few of them snickered and pointed at her clothes, and her distinct hearing picked up words like ‘hero wannabe’ and ‘freak’.

Kuro quickened her pace. It’s only been a few weeks and already she wanted to break her promise to Aizawa. She wanted to dive into the black depths pooling across the hallways, intangible and free from all the judgemental eyes. She never noticed how Inasa’s boundless energy strained or how he put himself between her and another passing group.

“Hey, don’t let those guys get to you! I think your clothes look awesome!”

Kuro flinched and looked up to him. She perked up a little, but that didn’t stop her from fidgeting.

“Thanks. I try not to, but it still hurts sometimes, you know?” There was an understanding gleam in his eyes that urged her to continue. “Honestly, you’re one of the few people to get my gender right on the first guess.”

Any adults she met either knew through her medical file, or like the U.A. staff, was informed by word of mouth. Midoriya didn’t count either, since she had to correct him. She recognized Nezu’s door at the end of the hall, but Inasa seemed content to listen.

“It stings, but I try not to hold a grudge against anybody! If anything, it makes me want to work harder, so I can surpass any expectations or negative standards they have of me.”

Inasa froze. Kuro walked a few more steps before she noticed, and stared back at him with her signature head tilt. His enthusiastic energy was gone like a gust of wind and the dark clouds in his eyes burst forth like a thunderstorm.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked.

She sensed a trace of anger in him and nervously cleared her throat.

“Huh? Isn’t that what ‘Plus Ultra!’ means? To go above and beyond, to surpass your limits?” She turned towards him fully, waving her hand at the suit she wore, “I want to be a hero, so I want to give my all as I try to conquer my own disabilities. I won’t let anybody trample on my resolve. Some days are hard, really hard, but I came this far with the aid of others and from my own hard work. I refuse to give up on my dream!”

Inasa absorbed every word like a sponge. He seemed to hang on her words for an eternity. Slowly, the darkness behind his eyes dissipated and his energy radiated outwards like a ray of sunlight piercing through the storm. Kuro jumped back with a yelp as the boy took another swan dive into the floor.

“Thank you very much!!!”

“F-for what?”

Kuro’s stomach twisted as he tore himself free from the concrete, his forehead draped in a crimson curtain. His lips quirked back up in a manic grin and his eyes had a new light to them.

“For saving me from making a grave mistake!” He turned on his heel and fled in a gust of wind. “Please excuse me!!”

“Wait! Nezu’s office is right… there…”

Inasa was already gone. She released a sigh and reached into her bag for her phone. Now she had to tell Cementoss about two repairs and warn Recovery Girl about a bleeding student. She sent the messages, but her stomach jumped into her throat as she checked the time. Her phone was thrown into her bag as she broke out into a half-sprint, testing would begin at any minute!

She sped through the empty halls and reached her designated room. There were several snickers as she caught her breath and went to the last open desk, she saw the disappointed glance of a blue haired kid with glasses shaking his head. Her hand absently rubbed at her arm as the other kids looked to the front. Ectoplasm gave her a look, but she just shrugged as she got her supplies ready. The hero handed out the tests without further ado.

“You may begin.”

The scratching of pencils upon paper rang out across the room and she was no exception. She couldn’t help but wonder, somewhere in the back of her mind not clogged by algorithms, about Inasa and his… eccentricity.

What exactly did she save him from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3


	15. U.A. Practical Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

A sea of teens, eager and itching to prove themselves, were scattered outside the towering faux city. Some were doing stretches or warm-ups, others were simply trying to calm their nerves for the trial ahead. A familiar blue haired student went from person to person, waving around his arms like a frantic robot as he chastised them over one thing or another.

Kuro was focused upon the green haired boy.

The students vying for the hero course were sent to an auditorium. She walked into a bustling amphitheater after the written exam (which Kuro thought a bit too easy, not like Nezu’s tests), and gave Present Mic a subtle thumbs up. The hero grinned and passed her not so subtle finger guns, and she tried her best to ignore the other curious stares. It was after she found her seat, however, that she saw them a few rows from hers. Vibrant pops of viridian and blonde hair.

Midoriya Izuku and Bakugo Katsuki were sitting next to each other. Kuro felt the waves of seething anger from Bakugo as he sat next to Izuku, who was mumbling a hundred miles an hour about Present Mic. She debated going down to say good luck, but her nerves got the better of her and Mic began his wild presentation.

One cringe worthy speech and a bus ride where one could cut the tension with a knife later, and there she was, worms wriggling in her belly as she looked at Midoriya. The boy had his back to her, endless streams of nonsense passing from his lips. He hasn’t seen her yet. Other students eyed him with devious grins as he shook like a leaf, but she knew better than to underestimate him.

“I wonder if he even remembers me? That incident was almost a year ago now.” She blinked slowly and tilted her head, “So much time has passed already?”

She clasped her hands at her chest and released a sigh to calm her nerves. She was going to do it. At least say hi and wish him luck during the exam. She straightened and took another deep, relaxing breath before taking her first step-

“Hey, you there!”

Uh oh, it seemed it was her turn to get scolded. She turned just as he marched up, blue eyes blazing and arms set in a constant chopping motion. At least he stopped at a respectable distance, sapphire eyes roaming over her lucky black suit.

“Uh-”

“I remember you from the written exam! It is shameful to almost be late for such an important test!”

“I-”

“And your clothes! I know we are all aspiring to join to hero course, but wearing a costume to this exam is just an insult to your fellow examinees! I would suggest going for a change of proper clothes, but there wouldn’t be enough time to-”

“Do you want to instigate a suicide?” Kuro asked before she could stop herself.

The question surprised her just as much as the other boy, who recoiled and went as white as a sheet.

“W-what do you mean by that!?” He asked, arms going haywire.

Kuro slowly raised a hand and pointed skywards, her head slowly tilting to see this boy at a better angle. He followed, his glasses gleaming white in the sun.

“I can’t be in the sunlight because of my quirk. I’ll literally die if I don’t wear this suit. Oh, I was also late to the exam because I was helping another student find their way around. I… I didn’t mean to sound so crass.”

“I’m sorry!” He bowed deeply to her, “I would never have said something so careless if I had known!”

Kuro chuckled and waived him off, at least this one didn’t try to plant his face through the concrete. Maybe her slip of the tongue was because she was tired of everyone harping on her wardrobe, not that she could do anything about it. She could never wear ‘normal’ clothes outside anyways. Before she could say anything to this boy, however, he rushed off to unleash his admonishments on his next helpless target. She felt a pang of sympathy for Midoriya, who was stuttering up a storm.

“START!!!”

She hesitated for only a moment before bursting forwards in a sprint. Very few others followed.

“Well, what are you waiting for!?” Present Mic’s voice echoed as she leapt into the city, “Real battles don’t have a countdown! Go, go, GO!!”

The spike of adrenaline as she raced ahead of the laggards was nothing short of intoxicating. The cityscape had towering skyscrapers that draped the streets below in shadows. Empty markets and barren office buildings painted what would have been a bustling metropolis, if only it were actually inhabited.

She activated her quirk and pulled the darkness over her like a cloak. Her inky black form dove into the shadows as if it were water, speeding away from a larger group of examinees. Should she head to the center of the city? No, from the explosions and the bright flashes of various quirks, it looks like there might not be enough robots to go around. Perhaps the road less travelled will bear more fruit.

Kuro slithered like a wild serpent through the back alleys as she raced away from the epicenter. Her smirk was hidden beneath layers of shadow as she found her first targets, a 1-pointer and two 2-pointers patrolling the empty alleyway together. Their shadows roiled beneath them at Kuro’s call.

“Dark Pillars!” Her distorted voice rang out against the waves of shadow.

The machines couldn’t comprehend their own demise, too busy hissing and whirring from the gargantuan spikes that impaled them from their own shadows. Kuro felt the instant energy drain, but it was worth it for 5 points.

Their explosions went ignored as she sailed through the black tides at breakneck speed, like an apex predator in search of their next meal. Students’ battle cries and the ceaseless outbreak of fiery detonations echoed throughout the city, accompanied by the taste of smoke and ash in the air and the palpable rabidity on everyone’s expressions. She veered away from the other students, zipping through a few more alleyways before finding herself back onto a main road.

Three shadows entered her range, 2-pointers clinging onto a nearby office building like spiders. She shot out of the darkness like an arrow, the inky cloak withered as she breached sunlight. The darkness was pulled away from her body and focused onto her hands, morphing them into massive demonic talons.

“Ebony claws!”

Metal stood no chance against her dark energy, and the first and second machines fell to the earth without their heads in a shower of sparks. She leapt from the second’s crackling corpse towards the final as it turned its burning red eye upon her. The third robot raised its scorpion like tail and took aim. Kuro internally cursed as the remaining darkness fizzled from her hands, choosing to activate her Phantom Mode instead, her body as formless as mist. It made her suit an unnaturally flexible vessel.

The deadly tail whizzed by her ear as her body lurched sideways. Any normal human would snap their spine in half if their body wrapped around the robot’s tail as she did. The screams from below were as lost on her as the dizzying height. The world was a blurred smudge of smoke and color as the robot tried to shake her off of its tail.

“You’ll have to do better than that!”

Kuro detached her legs and lower half of her body from the swinging hunk of metal, aiming herself just until she hit the right momentum. She sent herself flying using the robots own force against it, her foot met crunching metal. A flood of satisfaction riled through her as half of its face crumpled, the sensors across its body going dark. She stumbled when her foot caught into the metal as the robot tilted and groaned dangerously. Wind whistled in her ears as they fell, the thundering boom and rough landing echoed across the cityscape.

Kuro ripped her foot from the trapping metal with a grunt and stood upon the metallic carcass to dust herself off. The jarring impact did no favors upon her old wounds as the familiar pain blossomed through her body. She flinched and clutched her side.

“Come on, just a little bit longer…” She muttered.

“Hey!!”

She dropped her hand and turned to the small group of examinees gaping up at her. Kuro stood over them, her shadow cascading down the street by the sun’s will.

“Watch what you’re doing!” The closest one shouted, “That thing almost crushed us!!”

She waved her hand down at them. “Sorry! But in the future I would advise you to pay attention to your surroundings. Later!”

With the grace of a dancer, she leapt off the smoking hunk of debris and dove headfirst back into the shadows. The other students startled cries were drowned out by the darkness. By her count, three or four minutes have already passed. The next few robots were sliced and diced by dark energies, and the minutes bled together, feeling like a handful of seconds. Kuro even teamed up with the blue haired boy for a split second, taking out a 3-pointer together. They gave each other a quick nods of acknowledgement, the exploding robot highlighting their victory, before going their separate ways.

Seven minutes pass and she counted 29 points. The sparks of her fresh robotic kill lay behind her in broken shards. Kuro leaned against the darkened alley, pushing a certain slimy memory from her mind as she focused breathing through her agony. The constant motions and excitement stoked them into a steady blaze, the adrenaline thrumming through her limbs fizzled out and she was left feeling a bit woozy.

“I can do this,” She said, “There are only a few minutes left.”

She pushed herself from the wall, draping the shadows around her shoulders like a cape. A flash of green sped past the opening and a panicked voice reached her ears.

“Just one point, please, just one!”

Kuro poked her head out of the alley and saw Midoriya round a corner. A flash of concern made her dive back into the shadows to follow him. The eight minute mark ticked away from the clock, the streets were littered with smoking bits and bobs, screws and bolts were scattered around like a metal rain with examinees standing proud over their work. She caught up to Midoriya, allowing his shadow to pull her alongside him as an invisible companion.

“Does he really not have any points?” Kuro mumbled aloud.

Midoriya stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, looking a little spooked as he found nobody behind him. At that moment the earth rumbled as if a sleeping dragon awoke to turn its wrath upon them.

“It’s the zero pointer!!”

“Are you kidding me!? Its freaking huge!”

Kuro and Midoriya looked skywards as the all encompassing shadow draped over the city. They gaped at the massive colossus that was looking down upon them like a child would in a dollhouse. Other students whipped past in their frantic sprint to safety, but Midoriya stood rooted to the spot.

She was about to materialize and pull him away, when they both saw movement. A girl was trapped underneath rubble, a bob of hazel hair and honey eyes wide in panic. She was in the direct path of the rampaging robot, who knocked down a building as easily as a house of cards. Plumes of dust and exploding debris hailed upon all who would stand in its way.

Midoriya yelped as she flung herself from his shadow, heading into danger without a second thought. She dispelled the shadows around her and slid to a stop in front of the girl. She looked up at Kuro in shock, tears of relief and pain intermingling in her eyes. Her round face was complimented by such large eyes and her bangs framed her cheeks.

“Hey, are you okay!?”

Kuro almost had to shout over the unstoppable force ramming towards them like a train.

“M-my leg is stuck under the debris!”

Acid and fire plagued Kuro’s body, but she knelt down by the girl with a new sense of urgency.

“Everything will be okay! I’ll help!”

The mechanical hum and earth shattering steps of the monstrosity loomed above as Kuro curled her fingers around the largest piece of rubble over the girl’s leg. The chunk of concrete landed with a _thunk_ , but if she moved any other piece of rubble it would crush the girls foot.

“Don’t move, I’ll use my quirk to get these pieces loose.”

The girl stiffened as Kuro latched onto the shadows under the debris. Tiny threads rose from the ground like vines, shifting the rubble just enough to free her ankle. Kuro held her hand down to the girl and pulled her into freedom.

“Can you walk?” She said with no small amount of desperation.

That mech would be upon them in no time. The other girl tested her right leg and winced.

“I think I twisted my ankle.”

Kuro, who still held the girl’s hands in her, was about to sling one of her arms over her shoulder when it happened. A familiar green silhouette launched into the air like a rocket, pulling his arm back as he neared the robots head. The fabric on his arm ripped itself apart and he attacked.

“Woah!!” The other girl shouted as the metallic giant crumpled like wet paper.

The colossus was blasted backwards in a fiery blaze. Midoriya’s arm and both legs were bent at odd angles, purple flesh sprawling across his limbs.

“He’s falling!”

Kuro set the other girl on the ground and gathered the last reserves of her strength to pull the shadows around her legs.

“Wait!!”

Kuro whirled around to her.

“I have a zero gravity quirk, take me with you!”

They didn’t have time to argue. The girl rode piggy back as Kuro wound the darkness at her feet like springs. The girl at her back released a surprised gasp as they were launched, using Kuro’s dark pillars. She snatched an unconscious Midoriya from the air, hissing as his sudden weight clashed into her old wounds.

The other girl slapped him across the face and the heavy weight in Kuro’s arms vanished. She felt a light tap on the sensitive side of her head, nausea creeping into the back of her throat due to the sudden loss of gravity. Her stomach reeled as they slowly floated to the ground like deflating hot air balloons.

“Release!”

A sigh of relief pushed past Kuro’s lips as her feet touched solid ground once more. She was careful of the boy’s injuries as she set him down upon the ground. The girl suddenly scrambled off her back and crawled towards some rubble, where Kuro felt a pang of sympathy as she emptied the contents of her stomach beside some abandoned rebar.

Kuro turned back towards Midoriya as other examinees gathered around, expressions slack from shock. She bowed her head to their savior, then turned to stare at the mountain of smoking debris. Present Mic called the end of the exam, but nobody heard over their own startled amazement.

~*~*~*~

 

“Hey, wait up!!”

Kuro turned to see the gravity girl running towards her. Injured students were brought back to school to be healed by Recovery Girl. Kuro, aside from the smoldering in her side and exhaustion, came to thank Midoriya in person. Unfortunately, he had yet to awaken and Recovery Girl shooed her from the infirmary, leaving her off with a hand full of gummies and telling her to go home and get some rest.

Kuro smiled (albeit hidden under her mask) and waved at the girl. She tilted her head as the girl caught up to her.

“I didn’t catch your name.” Kuro said.

The girl smiled and pumped her fists.

“Uraraka Ochako! Um.. what’s yours?”

“Kokoro Kuro, but you can just call me Kuro if you want to.”

Uraraka nodded, and they began to wander down the hall together. Kuro caught Uraraka looking at her with bright eyes. There was a certain light in them, as if they held the spark of a blazing sunset behind the glistening honey colored gleam.

“You have an awesome quirk, Kuro-chan!”

Kuro’s spirits lifted behind the bubbly words and bright smile upon Uraraka’s visage. She decided right then and there that she really liked this girl, the second person to use to correct honorific.

“Not as cool as yours! I’ve never seen a zero gravity quirk before, let alone getting to experience one.”

Uraraka blushed and her sunny smile widened, “Well, it does have its downside…” Her smile fell and she turned a particular shade of green, “If I use it too much I get really queasy, as you saw at the exam.”

“Maybe, but I’m sure with the right training it can get better!” Kuro pumped her fist, “I don’t think a lethal allergy to the sun can get better through any training.”

Uraraka blinked and cocked her head to the side, bangs brushing upon her shoulder, “Is that why you have to wear clothes like that?”

Kuro turned her attention to the floor, barely holding back from her usual fidgeting. “Yeah, the doctors don’t really know why my skin is what it is. Any other shadows my quirk controls can withstand some sunlight.”

She chanced a glance at the other girl, expecting to see pity. Instead, she girl sparkled with determination.

“I bet you’d be a really cool underground hero! Your quirk is perfect for that.”

Kuro’s (figurative) heart soared and her jagged lips were set in a grin. That’s it, this one was a keeper. A genuine chuckle escaped Kuro as the tension bled from her shoulders.

“Yeah, I want to take after my hero.”

She had yet to retrieve her school bag from Aizawa’s empty classroom, it was lucky that she put her phone in one of her hip pouches. On it dangled a little charm, or rather a long silvery ribbon that shone like a thread of moonlight. Eraserhead didn’t have any merchandise, but Arachne had made this charm resembling his new scarf.

“Eraserhead is my hero! Who’s yours?”

She remembered Aizawa giving her a long, awkward stare when she showed off the charm. Kuro didn’t want to experience the look he would give her if he ever heard the words that just left her lips. Uraraka dug out a little pink flip phone, with a small charm of Thirteen’s helmet. She radiated her excitement when she spoke.

“I really like Thirteen! They are my favorite rescue hero!”

They continued to gush about their favorite heroes. Kuro felt something in her chest as they walked step in step together, a lightness and giddiness that made her feel…. whole? This new feeling was alien, but not unwelcome. She’d never felt this way before, even around Aizawa or Arachne, or any of the other adults for that matter. Neither Tsunotori nor Midoriya had this effect either.

“Hey,” Kuro’s stomach plummeted at her sudden drop in tone, “Do you think that boy will be ok?”

Kuro pushed out a sigh of relief and nodded, “I went to see him after Recovery Girl had healed him, but he wasn’t awake yet when I got there.”

Uraraka relaxed, but then her face fell with worry, “I heard him, you know…”

Kuro stiffened, “About not having any points?” Uraraka looked at her with a watery smile and nodded, “I heard him too.”

They walked a few steps in heavy silence.

“I went to one of the teachers to see if I could give him some of my points.”

Kuro stopped in her tracks. Why didn’t she think of doing that? She mentally kicked herself for her blunder as Uraraka stopped a few steps ahead of her.

“And?”

Uraraka shook her head, and another stone dropped in her stomach. Midoriya should be accepted after trying to save them like that! If anyone deserved to be a hero with power like that, it would be him.

“B-but they told me not to worry!” She said while waving her hands, “They wouldn’t tell me anything, but they said they would look over his actions!”

Kuro hummed and tilted her head. Some of the knots in her gut loosened, but still held on with with steely claws. A light flicked on in her mind, and her sharp inhale furrowed Uraraka’s brows.

“Do you think…” She started slowly, “That there was more to the test than just the villain points?”

The other girl’s face dropped in shock, but was replaced by excitement as she bounced back and forth on her heels with a smile.

“Do you think so!? How many points do you think he got for knocking down that giant robot?”

Kuro shrugged, “I have no idea, I hope it was enough though.”

Uraraka startled as an alarm pinged on her phone. Her glazed honey eyes lost a little bit of their light and her lips curved in a frown.

“Um… would you like to walk to the station with me? I’ll miss my train if I don’t leave really soon.”

Those thorns in Kuro’s stomach sharpened without mercy. She really wanted to, but Aizawa and the detective were still adamant about keeping her in their sights at all times, only barring the safety of U.A. Their apartment was still watched at night too.

“I really want to, but I have to wait here until my guardian can come pick me up.”

Kuro almost slipped and said ‘parent’, she never wanted to push that title on Aizawa. She might’ve been in his care for over a year already, but still. She expected a flash of anger or pity on the other girl. The thorny knots shriveled as Uraraka smiled brightly. Her bright eyes flicked to her flip phone and then back to Kuro, a question lingering in her shimmering eyes.

“Do you want to be friends?”

Kuro froze. There were a few beats of heavy silence as Kuro’s brain static tried and failed to formulate an answer. Uraraka raised her eyebrows, and then startled backwards as if she was just shocked. She waved her hands frantically in the air as a flush rose over her pink cheeks.

“W-we don’t have to!”

Kuro cleared her throat to get rid of the lump. “N-no! I mean, I want to be friends!” She was unable to hide the quake in her voice. Welp, she couldn’t make this any worse. “It’s just… I’ve never really had a friend before.”

Sure, she dearly missed Tsunotori, and always wondered where she was and if she even thought of Kuro at all since the festival. She never knew what she should say to Midoriya either, and being awkward around him would only ramp up her anxiety. Kuro had Aizawa and all of the other adults in her life, with Arachne turning more into a doting aunt more than anything. But it just wasn’t the same.

Kuro never talked to any other student during her time as Nezu’s pupil. Always taking to the shadows and skirting around larger groups to avoid their leering eyes and harsh smirks. Their words always burrowing into her skin like maggots. Slippery serpents of doubt slithered into the back of her mind. Her fingers twitched and she craved the feeling of diving into her art for hours at a time, the only feelings of solace were when she held a brush and watching the flowing paint become something more.

Feelings were always hidden behind a false wall of positivity so she didn’t tip off her guardian to her true pain. But she had a feeling the man had learned to break through the veil of white lies. He always gave her twice the ice cream on her bad days.

A hand on hers snapped Kuro out of her thoughts. She looked up at Uraraka, and the heaviness lifted from her chest. The girl held a sweet smile and she noted her heavily watered eyes.

“Well, then I’ll just have to be your first friend!” She tightened her grip on Kuro’s hand, making sure to keep her pinky lifted, “I promise!”

Kuro squeezed her hand back and they parted. Uraraka giggled as they traded phone numbers. Another alert pinged on her phone, and they had to say hasty goodbyes despite the hesitation in Uraraka’s eyes. Now, Kuro walked alone in the barren hallway splashed with hues of crimson and gold spilling in from the windows. Her destination was Aizawa’s classroom, he was probably still grading entrance exams. He would finish up and then they would probably head home together.

Her focus, as she slowly trekked through halls, was upon a blank white screen. She had immediately opened a text to her new friend, but… was it still too early? What was she supposed to say? Kuro shook her head and lowered her phone. She felt silly. The phone was about to be put back in her pouch, when it released a little chime.

She hummed lazily, expecting it to be a text from her guardian. Her shock almost spelled her phone’s demise as it fumbled in her grip, getting a hold of the plastic casing as a cat emoji was sent by Uraraka. A giggle bubbled in her throat as she replied with another cat emoji that was similar to Cyrus. There was a pep to her step as Uraraka was typing her response.

She couldn’t wait to tell Aizawa about her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2


	16. Unsettling News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuro learns what a certain hooded figure has really been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, a quick announcement. There likely wont be a chapter next week, since I have some family coming to visit from another state. I won't have much time during their stay, but its not all that bad! The next chapter officially begins canon! I'll try to make it longer since we'll be skipping a week, too.

“Are you sure you want to watch this one again?” The exhausted voice droned through the living room.

A literal mountain of snacks and drinks were piled high on the tiny coffee table, the piece de resistance of their treasure hoard was still popping away in the microwave. Their apartment was filled with the buttery aroma and the crackle of freshly opened soda cans. The fatty snacks and fizzy drinks were spared from Kuro’s iron wrath for only this special day of the week.

“Yup!” Kuro bounced in her spot on the couch next to Aizawa.

Himiko, as usual, was purring on her lap, prumming when Kuro scratched a favorite spot behind her ears or down her spine. Ban and Cyrus were easy to hear, with their usual thumps and scrambles heard throughout the apartment. Haru was probably off sleeping somewhere, usually within the safety of Aizawa’s room.

Aizawa sighed in defeat as he looked at the movie case in his hands, eyeing the mass of gray fur and wide smile on one of the characters.

“I’m not the only one who loves this movie.” Kuro said, “Nemuri-san likes it too! I’m kind of hoping that it’ll become a tradition to start with this movie first.”

Aizawa hummed and looked at his charge when a devious chuckle escaped her.

“And besides,” She said, keeping her attention to the feline in her lap, “One of the characters reminds me of you.”

“What? Which one?” Aizawa asked as he arched his eyebrow at her.

Kuro said nothing, but he saw her shoulders shake as she tried to hold back her laughter. Just then, the microwave beeped. Kuro saw her chance to flee, but she couldn’t move with the furry weight lazing about on top of her. She tried nudging Himiko off of her lap, and she simply rolled over into a better position for a deceiving belly rub.

“I’m trapped.” Kuro deadpanned.

Aizawa huffed in amusement and set the movie on the table. “I’ll get it, just sit tight.”

She watched him stand and make leave for the kitchen, flicking her eye to the time.

“Shouldn’t they be here by now?” Kuro asked over her shoulder, “They’ll be late!”

“Hizashi sent me a text,” Aizawa’s voice filtered in from the kitchen. “They should be here soon.”

Kuro nodded to herself and reached over for the remote. Himiko mewled the moment she stopped receiving her constant pets, but the girl ignored her as the TV was switched on. A random news story danced across the screen. It fell on deaf ears as Kuro’s thumb hovered over the source button and she was about to change the channel, when a flash of red flicked across the screen.

_‘Breaking News: Next Victim Identified in Serial Kidnappings.’_

Ice flowed through Kuro’s veins as the camera focused on a reporter, a woman with dark hair and lips set into a solemn expression. Her voice was layered with a determined urgency that could slice through the white noise of any room.

“This just in, another victim has been identified in what has now been dubbed the Shadow Quirk Kidnappings.”

Another photo of a young woman in her late 20’s appeared one screen. Her ebony hair was cropped short and her coffee colored eyes held a layer of bags underneath. She might’ve given Aizawa a run for his money.

“Kaguya Tokaji is the confirmed 46th victim since these kidnappings began in early October.” The reporter continued. “She was last seen leaving her apartment early this morning by her neighbor, but she never showed up at work. Investigators managed to uncover a clue found in security footage shown at the apartment complex.”

The screen switched again to grainy footage. It was on the corner of the building, the sky was just beginning to show hues of blues and greens of the rising sun. There was just enough darkness yet to cast everything in a pale shadow. The young woman walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her and greeting the elderly neighbor watering some flowers. They parted, and Tokaji walked half a few dozen steps when a familiar portal manifested from the woman’s shadow.

Tokaji’s expression paled in fear as a gloved hand struck out like a viper, locking onto her shirt and pulling her inside without so much as a noise. The portal just faded into nothing as if it were no more than an ink stain. Her elderly neighbor in the video didn’t react, so it must’ve been a silent kidnapping.

The whole ordeal lasted less than a few seconds, but the life of that woman was left hanging in the balance. Kuro swallowed as her hands began to shake, gears turning red hot in her mind.

Wait.

Why was this the first time of her hearing about this? If these kidnappings began in October…

A jolt of realization shot through her like electricity. That was the same time frame when her sample was taken by that hooded figure. She remembered Aizawa and Tsukauchi talking about a portal before she interrupted them, the memories from when Aizawa found her that night were all but a hazy blur right now. Did that man get something from her sample after all? Is that why people with shadow quirks were vanishing into thin air?

“Don’t.”

Her jolt nearly sent the remote flying across the room as she jumped out of her skin. She whipped her head to stare at Aizawa, who had a critical look in his eyes as he held a massive bowl of popcorn. How long had he been standing there?

“W-what?”

He sighed and rubbed his neck with his free hand. He crept towards the couch, where he set the popcorn on the table and sank wearily into his seat.

“I can see those gears turning in your head, kid.” He crossed his arms and cast his peerless black eyes upon her, “You can be quite easy to read, despite your suit.”

The newscast had continued on in the background, but their words were drowned out by the static buzzing in the back of Kuro’s mind.

“B-but the kidnappings… I thought he wouldn’t be able to get anything from that sample?”

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache, another sigh scraping past his throat. The need for a strong cup of coffee went unsaid.

“There was still a little time before that sample dissipated. We think he managed to figure out what type of quirk you have, but nothing more.”

He turned his eyes to the TV, and Kuro stiffened. Himiko’s ears swiveled and her purr grew loud. The other cats meandered into the living room, flocking to Kuro like an anxiety filled beacon.

“It’s my fault.” She mumbled, “It’s my fault that those people were kidnapped! I-”

Aizawa silenced her by latching a hand to her shoulder. “You’re not to blame for the actions of that maniac.”

Kuro’s chest tightened and it was suddenly hard to breathe. She internally cursed when she remembered her inhaler sitting on the desk in her room, and she hoped it wouldn’t be needed.

“But… I…”

Aizawa’s hand tightened on her shoulder and his eyes softened at her growing panic. His voice remained steadfast, honed from the years of hero experience.

“Several heroes are working on this case. Myself, Nezu, Midnight and Present Mic too, just to name a few.” His hand fell from her shoulder as she settled, “Nezu managed to rope in Endeavor and a few other top heroes on this case too. I’ve never seen the flame hero so worked up over a case.”

“What about the victims, though?”

Aizawa shook his head with a grimace, “There have been no ransoms or any demands sent to the police. No bodies have been found either. I can only assume they’re being held somewhere, but we’ve had no luck tracking them down.”

Kuro’s silence stretched on for a few minutes. Did the heroes ask her guardian to hide the truth from her? Or was it her own fault for not asking? She was too focused on her art or studying in the evenings, or doing a yoga flow in her room, so her TV time was next to zero. The only time the television had been on was during their weekly movie nights with the other two pro heroes. She only used her phone for texting and stayed away from social media as if it were the black plague.

Despite Aizawa’s words, the seeds of guilt had been sown. It would’ve been so easy to just look it up herself or keep an eye on the news. She balled her shaking hands and looked to Aizawa, ignoring the soft creaking from the remote in her grip. He was giving her an odd look as if she might break down at any second.

“Then…” Kuro tapped into that tiny diamond of resolve nestled inside her, “Why not use me as bait?”

That clearly was not what he expected. His face registered shock and he went as stiff as a board. He stared at her, wide eyed, for several seconds. Another sigh left the exhausted man and he deflated.

“Out of the question.”

“But why!?”

A hot pool of shame bubbled forth, spilling into her stomach and digging into her scars. Kuro shot up from her seat, dropping the remote and throwing Himiko onto the floor. The feline landed gracefully, choosing to sit and swish her tail over the girl’s feet. Ban and the other two circled around the living room, unsure what to do as Kuro’s mood shifted wildly.

“I-I could wear a tracking device, or maybe-”

“ _Kuro._ "

The girl froze, that sharp ice spreading into her veins. His tone was dangerous. She knew she crossed the line, and forced herself to look at his hardened expression. Aizawa took in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it all out, but that didn’t stop his finger tapping incessantly on his crossed arms.

“We don’t know what this man’s goal is, or why he is after you. What we do know is that he is dangerous.” He stood from the couch and dropped his hands into his pockets, “And he is smart enough to avoid capture, despite having so many heroes on his tail. What if he got his hands on you, even if you had some sort of tracking device, and did something unspeakable before any of us could do anything to stop him?”

Aizawa let the heavy silence answer for him. The TV noises were lost upon both of them as they stared at one another. Kuro held a bubble of frustration in her throat, and while Aizawa’s scrutinizing expression lost a little bit of its heat, it was still as sharp as a blade.

The front door burst open and a familiar voice boomed through the apartment.

“WE’RE HERE!!”

Kuro jumped and the cats scattered as footsteps rushed down the entry hall. Nemuri surged into the room first in one of her hero poses. She donned her civilian style of a turtleneck and slacks, hair up in an elegant bun and her usual glasses perched on her nose. The woman flashed them a grin.

“Sorry we’re late! We have a surprise… for you?” Her grin fell as she sensed the mood of the room.

She blinked, flicking her eyes between them as a frown muddled her expression. Hizashi flew into the room past her, also in his typical civilian style. He wore his silvery white jacket over his dark clothes, hair almost matching Aizawa’s in a half bun. He posed with a wide grin, holding out a particular envelope towards them.

“Did we come at a bad time?” He asked as he slowly lowered his arm.

Aizawa ran a hand down his face, scrubbing the exhaustion from his eyes. Kuro shrunk away from their concerned stares and concentrated on the opposite corner of the room. Aizawa dropped his hand, then turned to the other two exchanging confused glances.

“Kuro found out about the hooded man turned kidnapper.” He said, “And she’s blaming herself for it too.”

Nemuri gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She stepped up to the girl in a few short strides, gently taking her shoulders and locking her into an embrace. Kuro stiffened as Nemuri rubbed her head in an almost motherly fashion.

“Kuro, you are not to blame for anything that man does.” She said, “You just have to leave everything to the pros, okay?”

Aizawa and Nemuri exchanged a tight grimace when Kuro remained silent. Hizashi slapped on his usual grin and slid up to the other two.

“Yeah!! You can count on us, Little Listener! We’ll track down this creep and have him behind bars in no time! And make sure that the victims are returned safe and sound back to their families.”

Hizashi’s face fell when they were met with stone cold silence. Their expressions soured, Aizawa’s especially, when they sensed the waves of guilt coupled with frustration radiating from the girl. Suddenly, Nemuri’s face lit up. She stepped back from Kuro and kneeled down in front of her.

“Come with me, Kuro-chan!”

She grabbed the girl’s hand and led her from the living room. They were halfway to the front door when Aizawa crossed his arms and raised a curious brow.

“Where are you going?”

“Just going for a short walk!” Nemuri looked over at the two men and winked with a smirk, “Kuro and I need to have a little girl talk.”

Aizawa’s shoulders slumped as the front door softly closed. The pitter patter of cat paws trailed their way to the door, accompanied by the quizzical symphony of mewls. He reached down to grab the remote, which was still on the floor, and turned the TV off.

Hizashi frowned as he turned back to his friend. “Are you ok?”

“Fine.” He grumbled, “I’m more worried about the kid. She wanted to use herself as bait.”

“ _What!?_ ” Hizashi startled back and Aizawa glared at him for the sudden volume, “We can’t let that madman get his claws into her! Who knows what kind of things he’d do!”

Aizawa sank back into the couch, his coffee craving stronger than ever, “I know. I’ll have a talk with her later tonight to make sure she doesn’t get any wild ideas. The last thing we need is for her to turn into a problem child.”

Hizashi snickered. “And here I was worried about you not turning into a mother hen!”

Aizawa glared at him. His foot lashed out as he tried to kick his friend’s shin, but he was too fast.

“Shut it.”

The other man’s grin returned after his successful dodge, and that’s when Aizawa saw the envelope still in his grasp. It was emblazoned with U.A.’s emblem.

“Is that what I think it is? I thought they weren’t going to go out until tomorrow morning.”

Hizashi plopped down into the armchair and handed Aizawa the envelope with a smug grin.

“You know Nezu has a soft spot for Kuro, being a fellow non-human and all.” He said, “Nemuri and I thought it would be a nice surprise for her.”

Aizawa turned the envelope over in his hands. He remembered the mouse principal’s cold, quite rage towards Doctor Araki in that meeting long ago. Granted, the man had earned it, but the mere thought of that memory made Aizawa almost cringe. He’d been one of Kuro’s staunchest supporters since then.

“Kan was a bit jealous you know,” Hizashi said as Aizawa laid the envelope on the snack laden table, “He’s worried you’ll go soft on the students this year, and Kuro especially.”

Aizawa rolled his eyes with a groan. “He shouldn’t be one to complain, since he got the top recommendation student put in his class. He was there when I expelled all of my students last year for their lack of potential. I’m not about to go easy on any one of them when it comes to it, especially with all the progress Kuro has made in these past few months alone.”

Another snicker escaped Hizashi. He spotted the untouched bag of sour gummy worms on the table, swiping it up and ripping it open without mercy.

“Right? I oversaw the area where she did the practical exam, and saw the moves she worked so hard on!” He flung his arms into the sky, nearly spilling the entire bag of sour gummies onto the floor, “It was awesome! She’s not the only one who showed promise either, that Midoriya kid sure was powerful.”

“Now look who’s playing the mother hen.” Aizawa muttered.

Hizashi beamed at him and lowered his arms. “Awww, as if I could ever wrench that title from you!”

Aizawa reigned in every ounce of self control he could muster not to dump the popcorn bowl on Hizashi’s head.

~*~*~*~

Kuro was perched in the only spot where she could be alone. Of course, not _truly_ alone, she was in full view from the police car permanently parked at their corner. Still, this view wasn’t bad from atop the three story building. The sea of stars stretched out over head and the full moon gazed down at her like a watchful guardian.

The night air was peaceful. The presence of the full moon gifted her with soft waves of relief and tranquility, like a cool balm caressing her glassy skin. The opposite of what the sun did to her. If she didn’t know better, she would say she’s a selenophile. She didn’t know what compelled her at that moment, to raise up her arms and entrap the moon between the heart shape her hands made together.

It just… seemed right.

Her legs gently swayed back and forth off the roof as she hummed a tune. She was aware of the familiar footsteps behind her, pausing to listen to her melody. It was a gentle song, one that soothed her like a mother’s lullaby. It’s tune was soft and it somehow reminded her of a story about three friends on an island, wishing to travel beyond the surf and sand to find something more.

Kuro slowly lowered her hands when she finished, swiveling her head like an owl to look at her guardian. He was giving her a soft look, his capture weapon hiding the rest of his features. He was in his hero costume, so she figured he was about to head out for a night of patrolling.

“Did you like it?”

Aizawa gave her a soft smile, she could tell by how it reached his eyes despite his scarf. Kuro had her hood down showing the silvery, broken half of her face draped in the soft moonlight. The sight sparked a fire within him, fueling that drive to find the hooded man and throw him behind bars. He stepped up to the edge of the building and sat beside her.

“It was nice.” He joined her as she turned to stare back at the moon, “Did you hear it somewhere?”

Kuro shook her head. Her legs stopped swinging and she cocked her head to the side.

“No, I made it up.” She leaned back on her hands and her legs resumed their lazy swinging, “It sounds like something you’d sing to your dearly beloved.”

“I think Doctor Nakagawa would like to hear it too. Your next appointment is soon.”

“...Yeah.” Kuro froze, and her shoulders fell in defeat, “As long as Doctor Araki isn’t in the room. The last appointment was so much better without him being there.”

They let a few beats of silence pass. Aizawa took in a deep breath and sighed. It was time for a change of subject. He reached into his scarf bundle and pulled out two sea-salt ice creams, still fresh in the wrapper. Kuro huffed in amusement as her golden eye fell upon them.

“So that’s why we always run out so fast,” She said as he handed her one, “I’m not the only one who loves this stuff.”

Aizawa smirked into his scarf as she ripped off the wrapper and took the first bite.

“So… what did you and Nemuri talk about? You were in a much better mood afterwards.”

They had watched the first movie, (now going to be a tradition thanks to the other two agreeing with Kuro, he still didn’t see how he was similar to that gray furred character with a wide smile) and then they all made dinner after the snacks had run out. It was one of Kuro’s recipes for a spicy curry that he had requested often. After they had resumed their movie marathon with his two loud friends, but she felt their concerned stares every once in a while.

“Aizawa-san,” Kuro’s voice was deathly serious, “How dare you bribe me with my favorite ice cream,” She pointed the half eaten ice cream at him like the tip of a sword, “And then ask for something that should be a secret between girls.”

He put his hands up in mock surrender, “Alright. You win.”

Kuro chuckled and pulled her arm back to take another gargantuan bite. She turned her attention back to the moon. She continued humming her tune for a few more minutes, Aizawa was content to sit a little longer to listen. He felt her stare from the corner of his eye.

“Did you want to talk about something else?” Kuro asked, “It’s not like you to run late on your patrolling nights.”

Aizawa hummed. The unopened ice cream wrapper crinkled in his grasp as he shifted to get more comfortable.

“It’s about what happened earlier. I know you just wanted to help, but I want you to promise me that you won’t try to go after him or do something that we’ll both regret. That would be considered vigilantism, and then there would be no hope of you becoming a hero at all.”

“Oh…” She sunk in on herself.

Aizawa felt his heart twist as she fiddled with the bare popsicle stick, the ‘lose’ written across in bold letters. But he needed to say his piece.

“We just want to keep you safe. Let us do our job, you should focus on your own studies and training.”

“I… promise.” She said softly.

Aizawa deflated a bit and gave her a curt nod, “Good.”

Kuro set her ice cream stick aside in silence. A light breeze rustled the spring air as they sat together. The stillness was peaceful as the wind whispered over their clothes and played with Aizawa’s unkempt hair. Unfortunately, it was broken by a wailing siren off in the city somewhere. He stared at the unopened ice cream still in his grasp and held it out to Kuro.

“Here, I better get going.”

Kuro accepted her second treat with a nod. Aizawa stood, but looked at her before he stepped away from the edge.

“Call me if anything comes up. You can also-”

“Talk to the nice policemen parked at our block. Or call Hizashi-san or Nemuri-san.” Her jagged mouth tilted upwards in a smile, “As you say every night.”

“Getting a bit too bold with the cheekiness, Kuro.” Aizawa said as he turned and began his sprint towards the next rooftop.

Kuro giggled and waved him off. “I’m not sorry!”

Kuro resumed her idle humming as she was left to her own devices, Aizawa’s silhouette disappeared as if he were nothing more than a shadow flicking under the guise of the moon. She spent the next 10 minutes on the roof, finishing her second ice cream, sighing wistfully as it was another losing stick. Kuro stood to dust herself off, turning her heel to creep at the edge of the building like a lithe alley cat. The nervous eyes from the police car were at her back. The shadows were pulled around her as she slinked down to the apartment door and materialized.

“Oh, I wonder if they would like to eat the left over curry…”

She waved at them as she opened the door to get back inside. The horde of felines weaved and bobbed between her feet as she beelined for the kitchen. An untouched envelope still lay on the counter. Hizashi and Nemuri cooed at her when she insisted that she would wait to open it, since it wouldn’t be fair to the other students.

“No, this is not food for you guys. Aizawa-san spoils you guys too much.”

The cats eyed her curiously as she warmed up the left overs, zipped up her hood, and returned to the moonlit streets. The officer’s eyes brightened as she offered them the food, and a sense of satisfaction rose within her as they thanked her and dug in. That spreading warmth in her chest stayed until she made her way back to the apartment, taking one last glance at the moon before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1


	17. Class 1-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Class 1-A!? 
> 
> Mineta warning near the end, but also sweet, sweet justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So the visiting family members were busy elsewhere, so I had time to speed finish/edit this chapter, would rather do it this way instead of going two weeks without a chapter.  
> Also!! This is probably my new favorite chapter, and also the longest at nearly 11k!  
> Hmm, 80k words and we're just getting started with this story, wonder how long it'll be in the end.  
> There's also some art at the end! I'm no professional artist nor do I have a working scanner, but I did some doodles anyways. One is the first version of Kuro's other form from her intro chapters, she's a pureblood heartless, so I took a lot of inspiration from Dark Hide and Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn. The other is just KH inspired lettering of this fic's title.

Aizawa sat alone in the teachers lounge, nursing the last dregs of coffee.

 

His student files were in a neat pile in the corner of his desk, he already filtered through them many times to memorize their faces and quirks. This year would be… interesting. Usually the hero classes are split into two groups of twenty, not that either he or Vlad had any reason to complain. Both classes landed with twenty-one students each. They would need to get creative when it came to events and exams, but that wouldn’t be too difficult to pull off.

 

A ping from his laptop drew his attention as he set his thermos down. It was an email from a certain flame hero.

 

_The theory you shared is interesting and I’ll look into it. On that note, stop flooding my inbox. The case regarding this girl is not the only one I’m working on. If anything comes up, everyone involved will be notified._

_-Endeavor_

 

Aizawa sighed as he closed the laptop. He told the flame hero about a nagging theory that’s been eating away at him for weeks. The hooded man was after Kuro. Stealing her sample and then going after anybody with anything resembling a shadow quirk proved that. But… if the hooded man was the one who hurt her originally, like they previously thought, wouldn’t he know what she looked like, or what her exact quirk was?

 

If he didn’t hurt her, then who did?

 

His instincts were driving him crazy. What were they missing? It felt like there was a vital clue dangling in front of them that they had somehow missed. At this point, he didn’t know if Kuro would ever regain her memory either, but perhaps that was for the better. Given the subtle signs of past abuse…

 

Aizawa shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 

He made a mental note to discuss it with Nezu later. He stood, downed his remaining coffee, and grabbed his yellow sleeping bag from underneath his desk. The other teachers were already in their classrooms, he gave his own enough time to gather.

 

It was time to meet them.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Kuro stood frozen at that gleaming gold arch separating U.A. from the rest of the world. The immaculate glass buildings reflected the clear cerulean sky and a gentle breeze brushed through the sea of viridian trees, marking the fresh coming of spring. Other students filed past her, either looking at maps with creased brows or mumbling over a class schedule.

 

She had stepped past this gate over a hundred times with Aizawa, but never before as a _fully fledged student_.

 

Her gloved hands fidgeted, her fingers tugging at the end of her sleeve. With Nezu’s permission, Arachne had made all of her school uniforms, the seamstress made them look as close as possible to the normal attire. With the gray blazer and crimson tie, seamless black leggings and a navy blue skirt. Her inner sleeves and gloves were separate pieces from the blazer and matched in color to the skirt. A myriad of zippers hidden in the seams were throughout the suit, so she could still change easily with the help of her Phantom Shift.

 

Kuro wasn’t too sure about the headpiece though. She knew Arachne had fun creating it regardless. It had the eye slit and the usual detachable mouth piece on the bottom half, but the longer, pointed sleeves fitting over her ears and the general, jagged shape of the mouthpiece reminded her of a dragon. The top half of the draconic headpiece was gray to match the blazer of the uniform, and the bottom jaw and the tips of her ‘horns’ were dyed midnight blue.

 

She took a deep, slow breath, resisting the urge to dive into her school bag and dig out her phone. She and Ochako had exchanged their usual morning texts, and there was an air of excitement in each other’s words, but she hasn’t heard from her since. Ochako was probably busy.

 

Instead, she gathered her frayed nerves and tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach, taking another unsteady breath before following the small sea of students. Her shoulders relaxed as she passed through the gate and followed the main path into the mountainous building. These halls were ingrained into her mind. She knew where to go, but her dragging feet made it take longer than necessary.

 

The door loomed in front of her, the monumental bastion was more terrifying than passing through the main gate. Who needed doors this big anyways? Soft voices could be heard from just inside. Kuro swallowed and reached for the handle, and froze. What if nobody liked her? A small relief was that she and Ochako got into the same class, they spent hours on the phone gushing their excitement after they opened their envelopes.

But Kuro didn’t know anyone else. And it was outrageous to expect Ochako to not talk to their other classmates. Small embers jabbed at her side, partnering with her whirling gut like a dreadful uprising. No, she was just being silly. This was the hero course! She shook her head to clear these negative thoughts and stared at the door with a new determination.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Kuro held back the unholy screech in her throat and startled away from the door. Another student was looking at her, crimson eyes furrowing in concern. At least, she _thought_ it was concern, it was rather hard to tell by the dark avian feathers covering his head. It looked like his beak was set in a frown though.

 

“Y-yeah. Just the nerves, you know?”

 

Something in his eyes softened as he nodded and turned towards the door. He took the few short strides and latched his hand on the handle. He froze for a moment, looking over at Kuro with such a calm exterior.

 

“Let’s go in together.”

 

He slid open the door before she could reply. The gentle voices ceased as they watched new classmates enter the room. Only a few students were peppered across the classroom. Her eye scanned over the rows of desks as she studied all of them back.

 

A girl with a spiky black ponytail, a boy with a tail, another with an inhumanly shaped head resembling stone, just to name a few. The bird headed boy nodded to them before going to find his own seat. That’s when she locked eyes with someone she hoped wasn’t in this class, the person who got first place in the practical exam.

 

Bakugo Katsuki.

 

His red eyes narrowed in suspicion, quickly scanning her up and down with a sharp frown. She broke away from his stare to close the door behind her, when she found another pair of eyes, bright sapphire this time, looking at her.

 

“Oh, its you.”

 

She would recognize his neat blue-black hair and glasses. Thankfully, unlike last time, he wasn’t looking at her with a reprimanding glare or the terrified realizations of her careless words. A calm, kind smile took its place.

 

“I was hoping to meet you!” He said, straightening his glasses as he stepped into the classroom, “I wasn’t able to introduce myself earlier! I’m Iida Tenya. Nice to meet you!”

 

Kuro smiled, hoping he could sense it through her headpiece, at his robotic energy as she took his open hand and shook.

 

“Nice to meet you too! My name is Kokoro Kuro.”

 

“We’re not here to make friends.” A low, growling voice drew them over to Bakugo, “You damn extras just stay out of my way, and we won’t have a problem.”

 

Iida recoiled, mouth open and arms going haywire, but Kuro spoke before he could.

 

“Extra? Last time I checked you called me a ragdoll.”

 

Other students shifted uncomfortably as a sharp tension permeated the room. Bakugo stood suddenly, chair screeching across the floor, his face twisted in sudden anger as his eyes glared like burning daggers. Small explosions popped from his palms as a pure, seething anger crashed into her like a wave.

 

Iida jumped to her defence.

 

“That it not how you should treat your fellow classmates!” He stomped over to Bakugo’s desk, “Please, sit down this instant!”

 

Bakugo growled at her like a wild dog, but sank back into his seat with a huff. He locked eyes with Kuro one last time before twisting to look out the window, much to Iida’s ire.

 

“Wow, this class might be more interesting than I thought.”

 

Kuro turned to see another classmate walking through the door, a girl with short black hair and jacks dangling from her earlobes. She scanned the classroom and closed the door, walking past Kuro to find a seat.

 

“You could hear the commotion from outside.” She said.

 

Bakugo glared at her and rolled his eyes. He leaned back into his chair and set his feet on the desk, earning a new round of ear ringing lectures from Iida. With a light sigh, Kuro trailed over to her own desk.

 

The right most row, third from the front, it was almost on the exact opposite side of the room from Bakugo. Bird was to her immediate left and Ponytail sat behind her. She set her bag down and slowly sank into the seat. Kuro waved to get Bird’s attention. He looked up from the small book he had been reading and regarded her carefully.

 

“What’s your name?” She asked.

 

“Tokoyami Fumikage.” He said with a nod, “It’s nice to meet you, Kokoro.”

 

He must’ve overheard her name when she greeted Iida.

 

“Likewise! I just wanted to thank you for earlier, you know, at the door.”

 

The tips of his feathers bristled and he turned back to his book, almost as if he were embarrassed. “Don’t mention it.”

 

More students filtered in and the room was awash with small talk as a few of the braver ones tried to break the ice over Iida’s lecturing. Kuro turned back to her own desk as Tokoyami turned a page in his book. There was something hanging over his head, Kuro thought, a shroud of delicate melancholy that she couldn’t quite read. She felt a strange sense of kinship with him, but it was clear that he didn’t want to talk any more.

 

She reached down into her bag for her new sketchbook and pencils, fiddling with a small kneaded eraser as she turned to the first page and started doodling to pass the time. Thankfully, she was left undisturbed. Her quick hands brought forth the familiar blooming cherry blossoms and angular trees, sprouting fine details upon the virgin page. The bustling life of the class fell dead on her ears, and her world was nothing more than the next smudge of shading on a flower.

 

A set of curious eyes studied her drawing from behind, going unnoticed.

 

It was only when she thought she heard her name did the trance break, and she looked up. Most of the class was filled by now, and two people were looking at her from the front of the room. She would recognize that messy green hair anywhere. The drawing was abandoned as she stood and greeted them with a hidden grin. Iida gave a bright smile and Midoriya was already turning several shades of red.

 

“I was just saying how impressed I was that you and Midoriya got the true meaning of the exam!” He pushed up his glasses, shoulders sinking a little in shame, “I… also wanted to apologize to the both of you if I seemed a bit irrational before the exam started.”

 

Kuro chuckled and waved a hand at him. “I really didn’t think about the possibility of other points until after the exam,” She said, “And I could tell that you were just trying to be honest and fair towards the other examinees.”

 

Midoriya snapped out of his embarrassment with an eager nod, “Y-yeah! I don’t put any blame on you either, Iida-kun.”

 

Iida opened his mouth to respond, when the door opened to reveal the final student. Her liquid honey eyes scanned the group and a big grin spread across her face.

 

“Kuro-chan!” She looked over to Midoriya, “And you!”

 

The girl positively vibrated with bubbly energy. Midoriya’s face turned crimson as his awkwardness reared its head again. Iida curiously gazed at the three of them before speaking.

 

“Did the three of you know each other before the exams?”

 

“Nope!” Ochako adjusted her bag and bounced on her feet, “I met them during the exam, but Kuro-chan and I became friends afterwards! Oh, my name is Uraraka Ochako by the way.”

 

“N-nice to meet you.” Midoriya stammered.

 

Kuro held back her laugh at his obvious shyness.

 

Ochako grinned at him. “Likewise! I still can’t believe how you destroyed that zero pointer. It was so awesome! Kuro and I wanted to meet you afterwards, but-”

 

“Actually,” Kuro said softly, bringing the trio of eyes upon her. Midoriya’s brow furrowed, his eyes gleaming with hesitant recognition, “Midoriya and I met during the sludge villain incident.”

 

She lowered her voice even more at the last bit, but the way Bakugo’s expression darkened even more went unseen.

 

“It is you!” Midoriya’s expression lit up like Christmas lights, “I wasn’t completely sure at first, s-since I thought you had a different name? But I didn’t want to intrude on you, just in case.”

 

Iida was about to reply when a familiar shadow edged into her radar, slowly creeping towards the room like an exhausted caterpillar. The trio raised their brow at her as she flinched and waved her hands frantically.

 

“Hurry and get to your seats!” She whispered as she turned on her heel and fled to the safety of her desk.

 

They stared at her blankly while the rest of the class continued to chat, unaware of the danger inching towards them. Tokoyami turned from his book with curious eyes as she put away her art supplies and sat at attention. Slowly, he closed the book and turned to the front of the room.

 

It was only Midoriya’s startled shout that drew everyone’s attention.

 

“I could hear you all the way down the hall.” A certain tired voice cut through the sudden silence, “Go somewhere else if you wish to play at being friends.”

 

 Ochako stared wide eyed at Kuro, before she too fled to her desk in front of Tokoyami. Iida and Midoriya followed her example. Caterpillar Aizawa somehow rose to his feet and freed himself. Kuro had always wanted to make a joke about him one day emerging as a beautiful butterfly, especially after that one time where Arachne wrapped him up in a web. She dared not utter a word.

 

Aizawa trudged to the front of the class and she wondered if he was able to fill his quota of morning coffee.

 

“It took you all 8 seconds to be quiet. That’s unacceptable, but we’ll work on it. I’m Aizawa Shouta, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher.”

 

He cast his dark eyes across the room, looking at each student with a bored expression. Kuro swore he looked at her for a fraction of a second longer, but everyone stared back at him with a quiet determination (or fear in some cases). He flipped his sleeping bag upside down, shaking out several gym uniforms that piled unceremoniously on the floor.

 

Only Nezu would be able to figure out how he fit himself plus all of those uniforms in one bag. He then threw the sleeping bag on top of his desk and stared back at the class.

 

“This is kind of sudden, but grab a uniform and get changed. Then meet me in the field. You have ten minutes.”

 

“Um, sensei?” Kuro commended Ochako’s bravery when she raised her hand, “What about the opening ceremony?”

 

Aizawa sighed and scratched at his stubble, “It’s a waste of time.” His eyes flicked to the clock, “And your time is ticking, you know.”

 

There was one second of silence, and then the others launched themselves to the front of the room to snatch a uniform. Kuro stood slowly as other crowded themselves.

 

“Kokoro, yours is already in your locker in the changing room.”

 

They had discussed the night before at how they shouldn’t address each other with their usual familiarity while in school, but it was still jarring.  

 

She left the room with a curt nod as Aizawa stared at the others bumbling for a uniform. Kuro knew the way like the back of her hand, and not a minute later she opened her locker. A new suit was waiting for her. The same as her current uniform, even with the draconic head, but instead with the blue and white of the gym outfit. Kuro was quick to change, her normal uniform deflating as the dark wisps filled the other like a balloon.

 

“Oh, you made it breathable Arachne! I’ll be getting some extra daifuku for you next time.”

 

She shrugged and flexed her hands as the suit fit her body, doing her best to ignore her body’s sharp complaints. Kuro plucked the other uniform off of the floor and placed it into her locker.

 

“How did you change so fast!?”

 

Kuro turned to the shock of pink hair and skin, and well… everything gaping at her. Her eyes were like a pool of ink with glowing gold irises. There was something oddly familiar about her that Kuro couldn’t place, and she thought she recognized her voice too. How odd.

 

“It’s my secret power.” Kuro deadpanned.

 

Ochako beamed at her along with Ponytail as they went to their respective lockers to change. The pink girl gave her a devious grin and playfully slapped her shoulder (thankfully it was her good side).

 

“I like your sense of humor!” She stepped away from Kuro to change, her locker being right next to Kuro’s.

 

Ochako suddenly puffed up her cheeks, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from me, would you Kuro-chan?”

 

Kuro shrugged. “We all have secrets, right?”

 

She stiffened as Ochako gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes, bottom lip wobbling. Uh oh, Kuro’s (figurative) heart crashed onto the floor and died of a cuteness overload. The invisible girl behind Ochako flailed her arms in the air.

 

“The power of the puppy dog eyes can’t be ignored!!”

 

The other girls laughed as Kuro turned away, looking at the floor as she poked her fingers together.

 

“I-I have a shadow quirk. I can use it to change really fast too.”

 

Ponytail’s eyes widened. “A shadow quirk! Those are pretty rare.”

 

“And getting rarer.”

 

Everyone’s eyes widened and they turned to the voice. This girl was rather frog-like, green hair long and tied into an intricate bow near the end. Her face was blank, but the edge of her tongue stuck out of her mouth and she poked her own cheek. A sudden awkwardness invaded the locker room at the heavy silence and Ochako suddenly looked at Kuro with a growing concern in her eyes.

 

No thanks to a certain hooded maniac that’s been in the news.

 

“Sorry, I tend to be very blunt and say what’s on my mind, kero. My name is Asui Tsuyu by the way, but you can all call me Tsuyu or Tsu-chan if you want to.”

 

“Ashido Mina!! Nice to meet you all!” The pink girl shouted as if to scare off the tense atmosphere.

 

“Kokoro Kuro, but you guys can call me Kuro.”

 

Tsuyu’s eyes brightened and she smiled at Kuro.

 

“Uraraka Ochako!” Kuro noticed the sudden dark determination lacing Ochako’s face, and swallowed nervously.

 

The invisible girl’s outfit jumped wildly up and down, flailing her arms as she shouted louder than Ashido. “My name is Hagakure Toru!!”

 

“Yaoyorozu Momo, sorry if my name is hard to say.” Ponytail said as she studied them with faint amusement in her eyes.

 

Ashido grinned and flung her arm over Yaoyorozu’s shoulders. “You speak so properly! Do you mind if I call you Yaomomo?”

 

The dark haired girl huffed in amusement, “That is fine by me. The rest of you can call me that too, if it’s easier.”

 

The last girl shut her locker with a dreary sigh. “Jiro Kyouka. Now can we please stop shouting? I have really sensitive hearing.”

 

Ashido flung herself from Yaomomo’s shoulders and clapped as a grin stretched her face, “Sorry!”

 

Kuro chuckled as Jiro looked at the pink girl, her lips quirked in an annoyed frown.

 

There was something about all of these girls, Kuro thought, that didn’t set off her anxiety like any other group would. She didn’t get any butterflies or harsh stinging on her skin when they looked at her with honest smiles. Kuro couldn’t place it, but it felt like there was a light shining in all of them, a calm and cool luminescence that stilled the unease within Kuro. She shook her head and cleared her throat to get their attention.

 

“We should get going,” Kuro said, “We really don’t want to make our sensei mad.”

 

As one, the girls stepped back out into the hallway. They still talked quietly as they headed through the doors leading to the field, she was step in step with Ochako. Tsuyu took her other side suddenly and Kuro tilted her head at the adorable little frog. A question lingered in Tsuyu’s eyes, but they had reached the field before she could speak. Only a few boys were scattered around the dirt ground with more drifting outside as the precious time ticked away.

 

Aizawa gave her a subtle look, blank expression seemingly satisfied when Kuro was surrounded by the smiling and laughing girls. He looked at the watch in his hand, face forming back into a scowl as the last student drifted to the group just before the limit was up.

 

“You almost ran out of time.”

 

The last boy, the shortest in the group with weird purple hair, flinched.

 

“If you’re going to be heroes, you don’t have the time to be so leisurely.” Aizawa sighed and placed the watch in one of his belt pouches. “Now that we’re done wasting time, we can get to the tests. Bakugo.”

 

The explosive boy straightened.

 

“How far could you throw a softball in middle school?”

 

“Sixty-five meters.”

 

Aizawa threw him a ball, wrapped around by a strange band of sensors, and motioned him towards a circle on the field.

 

“Try throwing that, but this time feel free to use your quirk.”

 

Bakugo’s face twisted like a devilish child who was given free reign in a candy store. He stepped up to the circle, tested the ball for a few moments, before rearing his arm back with a face breaking grin.

 

“Die!!!”

 

A burst of heat and light cascaded over the other students, and Kuro had to hold back her flinch. The ball sailed through the air like a meteor. Aizawa kept his unimpressed expression as he held up a device with a staggering 705 meters on it.

 

Midoriya paled, lips in a fearful grimace. “Die…?”

 

Aizawa continued as Bakugo went back into the group like a preening rooster.

 

“Welcome to the quirk evaluation test. We’ll be doing a variety of exercises, but unlike in middle school, I’ll allow you to use your quirks.”

 

Murmurs of excitement filtered through the group. Ashido was bouncing back and forth on the balls of her heels.

 

“This’ll be fun!” She shouted.

 

“We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected of the hero course!” A boy with strange elbows said with a grin.

 

Something darkened in Aizawa’s face. Kuro knew the sleeping dragon was about to awaken, she remembered how it felt when he first started to train her over a year ago now.

 

“’It looks fun’, huh?” He said, “You all have three years to be trained as heroes. Will you have such a lax attitude that whole time?”

 

Several students blanched as his bored expression twisted into that devious grin that used to send a chill down Kuro’s back.

 

“All right, if you think you can take it easy and have fun, then how about this. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be deemed to have no potential, and be expelled from the hero course.”

 

“W-what!?” Hagakure shouted.

 

“He can’t do that, can he?” The boy with the blonde hair and tail said with a grimace.

 

Kuro’s side burned with phantom pains when she remembered the long days of training. The pain, the exhaustion, and the paltry limits born of her injuries, and just about everything in between. But while Aizawa had put his all into her training, he had supported her without a doubt in his mind. His facade as an unconcerned and unrelenting man broke when he gave her words of encouragement, his features always softened when they had ice cream together or watched movies surrounded by cats.

 

He was her hero for a reason, so why would he…

__

_Unless._

 

Kuro inhaled sharply as a light turned on in her mind. Everyone felt the threat of Aizawa’s proposal like a knife at their back, but Kuro grinned as she decided to take the plunge and then twist the blade.

 

“He can.”

 

Kuro felt the nervous flood upon her as all eyes stared at her in shock. Aizawa’s grin widened. She swallowed and stared back at him, meeting her hero’s eyes dead on.

 

“He expelled all of his students the last two years in a row, and both on the first day nonetheless. We better take this class seriously.”

 

Fear registered on their faces, and Ochako gaped at her with wide eyes. She saw Midoriya clench his fists, he was shaking and his face was nearly bone white, but there was a gleaming spark in his eye like that of a star.

 

“Kokoro is correct.” Aizawa pushed back his unkempt hair and stared at them with a rather frightening expression, “We teachers have a lot of freedom in regards to how we go about our classes. I won’t hesitate to expel anybody who shows zero potential. Welcome to the hero course.”

 

“B-but that’s not fair!” Ochako broke through the shocked silence.

 

Aizawa let his hair fall as his face went back to boredom. “Not fair? Natural disasters, calamities,” He looked at Kuro, she saw the softness behind the empty stare, “Selfish villains who do whatever they want, regardless of who they hurt or the consequences to the innocent civilians. A land like Japan is riddled with unfairness. But that’s why you’re all here, right? Heroes rise up and fight against such unfairness. For the next three years, U.A. will throw you into one hardship after another to mold you into the next generation of heroes. That is what it means to go beyond, plus ultra. Overcome this unfairness with all you’ve got.”

 

The air around them vibrated as each student found their resolve, staring back at Aizawa with  untapped potential just waiting to burst free. One test started, then another. They used their quirks without mercy to get the best scores, some were more suited to certain tests.

 

Kuro was no different.

 

The darkness served her well despite the growing fire in her lungs. As long as she didn’t taste copper in the back of her throat, she threw herself into these tests. She wouldn’t let her disabilities keep her from being on par with everybody else. Threads of shadow squeezed the grip test, her dark pillars launched her over the sand in the standing long jump, she rode the ebony waves and just barely passed the boy with the tail during the 50 meter dash, time at 5.18 seconds.

 

Her best, and she admitted this shamelessly, was during the long run. She dove into Iida’s shadow. The boy didn’t notice, eyes set forward with conviction as he went into a runners pose. Ochako and Midoriya tried to hold back their grins as she gave them a subtle thumbs up before the test started. Kuro allowed Iida to sail through unchallenged, keeping in her yelp of surprise as the world lurched and blurred together. She felt the heat of Iida’s engines, roaring to life and spouting fire like a dragon.

 

She slowly crept out of his shadow when he passed the finish line and tapped him on the shoulder. Iida jumped out of his skin and whirled around to her, mouth dropping and arms making panicked motions.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Iida-kun!” She said.

 

His arms ramped up in their motions, and she was surprised he didn’t start spouting nuts and bolts.

 

“Kokoro!? H-How did you-!?”

 

Kuro laughed as he stuttered like a stalling engine. She killed two birds with one stone, getting a high grade and avoiding the fiery retribution she would’ve had from such a long run. Aizawa buried his proud smirk in his scarves as he wrote the both of them down for first place.

 

“Kuro-chan! That’s… cheating!” Ochako bent over, panting after she finished.

 

“Me?” Kuro put her hand over her heartless void in mock injury. “Never!”

 

Ochako chuckled and Iida broke from his stuttering mess to smile. Two pairs of red eyes were locked upon Kuro.

 

One scoffed and turned away after the stupid Ragdoll helped Deku up after he face-planted past the finish line.

 

The other had watched with concern. A familiar sharp pain settled in his chest at the sight of the other shadow quirk user, his personal demon shifting with its own nerves. They both agreed to talk with her when the time was right.

 

Finally, the last trial loomed over them. Bakugo sat out as the others took turns throwing the ball. Kuro gave Ochako a high five when she got the outstanding infinity mark, or gave the other girls confident nods. Then it was Kuro’s turn.

 

Throughout the tests, Kuro was slowly gathering the energy from her classmates’ shadows, gathering it all into a pool within her own shadow. The sun would reduce her power, and since this was her latest technique it had to be quick. Aizawa tossed her the ball and she stepped into the white circle. For some reason, her classmates’ stares didn’t bother her. As long as Ochako and the other girls were there, she didn’t feel afraid. Their light was her strength.

 

She took a moment to breathe and focus. Kuro pulled the darkness over her arm like a cloud, consuming the ball in an orb of black mist. A shred of thought from its master condensed the energy, forming a solid sphere that pulsated with dark power. It looked like a glass orb with a center of white light cloaked in writhing shadows. Kuro didn’t know what the white center was, but she pushed out the thought and focused on the test.

 

A tiny bit of energy was saved as she pulled back her arm. She shot a dark pillar from her hand the moment she let go of the ball. With the echoing boom of a gunshot it sped through the air like a black shooting star, scraping the once flawless blue sky. Aizawa hummed curiously. She hadn’t shown him this technique yet, but there was a small layer of satisfaction as he showed her the 358.2 meter result.

 

Ochako grinned at her and a few of the other girls gave her thumbs up and smiles.

 

Midoriya paled when it was his turn, he was the last of the bunch. It had been clear in every test that he came in last place. Stones dropped in her stomach as he shuffled to the circle, looking like every definition of hopeless defeat. Kuro reached out with her quirk, extending the range of her sensory information. She wouldn’t use it to help him, but maybe with a nudge of encouragement from the shadows-

 

She turned to look over her shoulder at the gargantuan shadow lingering at the edge of her range. Her stomach leapt to her throat. Of all people, she never expected _All Might_ to hide around the corner of the fence like a school girl spying on her crush. Kuro missed how Midoriya was being scolded by Aizawa, and how he reared back for a second try. Her attention was snapped back as the ball was sent into the atmosphere in a burst of wind. Kuro gaped as Midoriya turned to Aizawa with a wide smile, but his words were unheard as she slowly looked back over to All Might.

 

He seemed… almost proud?

 

Too similar to the pride Aizawa shown her mere minutes ago. Did he somehow keep in touch with Midoriya after the sludge villain incident or was this just a coincidence? All Might turned to look at the other students and froze when he saw her staring. They held each other’s gazes for a handful of heartbeats. His grin widened as he seemed to recognize her, putting a single finger to his lips.

 

Kuro cocked her head, but nodded and turned to look back at Midoriya.

 

“What the hell was that, Deku!?”

 

Bakugo stomped towards Midoriya, his ever present scowl turning dangerous. His palms were open and ready. Kuro shook her head with a sigh as he only made it a few steps before the inevitable. Silvery scarfs wrapped around him and his palms fizzled out.

 

“Stop making me use me quirk.” Aizawa growled, “I have dry eye, damnit! Don’t force me to write out detentions on the very first day.”

 

Bakugo was set free, and he stared with a seething hatred found only within the deepest part of hell, all aimed towards a shaking Midoriya. He scoffed and slunk back into the group. Ochako looked at Midoriya with a furrowed brow as he inched back into the band of students. Kuro stared at the purple flesh upon his hand.

 

“That looks painful!” Ochako said, “Shouldn’t you go to the nurse?”

 

Midoriya gave them a watery smile, but his pain was obvious by his trembling.

 

“I-I’ll be fine! I want to finish class.”     

 

Iida and Ochako exchanged glances while Kuro remained silent. An exhausted sigh drew everyone’s attention to their teacher. Aizawa had just put away his eye drops and fished out the remote.

 

“Your tests are all accounted for. Here are the results.”

 

He pressed the button and a screen appeared overhead, finalizing their over all score. Kuro searched for her name. Ninth, eh? Not too bad, she supposed. Midoriya shivered and kept his eyes on the ground, his face flew through several emotions at once. Kuro reached up, about to put a hand on his shoulder, when she thought better of it. It didn’t help that Aizawa kept up his silent facade.

 

He held the invisible knife at the boy’s back.

 

“Oh, I lied about the expulsion.”

 

Others voiced their surprise and Midoriya looked back up with hope in his eyes. That wide, eerie grin split their teacher’s face.

 

“It was a logical ruse to force you into giving your all.”

 

The second to last, Mineta, slumped his shoulders in relief. “That’s a pretty cruel joke.”

 

“It was rather obvious…” Yaomomo said. She then turned her wide eyes towards Kuro, “You figured it out too, didn’t you? That’s why you said that earlier.”

 

Kuro slowly cocked her head to the side, “Yup!”

Tsuyu studied Kuro, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she mimicked Kuro’s cocked head, “It’s almost as if she teamed up with Aizawa-sensei.”

 

Kuro held back her laugh. Technically, she wasn’t wrong.

 

Aizawa cleared his throat, drawing the 21 pairs of eyes upon him. “Enough. You are all dismissed for the day, so go get changed and go home. Kokoro, take Midoriya to the infirmary.”

 

Kuro was confused, but there was a tiny glint in Aizawa’s eye that held a hidden motive.

 

“Yes, Aizawa- sa… sensei!”

 

The two students separated from the rest, giving Ochako and Iida a wave before disappearing into the building. Kuro looked at Midoriya and his destroyed finger.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Midoriya cradled his hand and looked back at her with a watery smile. “I’ll be alright. Recovery Girl’s quirk will fix it right up in no time.”

 

She bit back a comment on how well she was familiar with Recovery Girl’s quirk. It might make him ask questions. Kuro’s mind screeched to a halt at the sudden realization, how would her classmates react when she told them that Aizawa was her guardian? That he rescued her from certain death? Or how she knew _all_ of the other teachers if they greeted her in class? 

 

Should she even tell them?

 

She really didn’t think this part through, did she?

 

Kuro held back a groan, maybe she could talk to Aizawa about it when she got the chance. Telling your classmates that your legal guardian was their homeroom teacher, who just up and terrified 20 teenagers to death, was off the table. At least until she could come up with a game plan. She pushed that plan to the back of her mind when she realized she had been staring at Midoriya.

 

He met her eye, or rather the dark slit in her headpiece that revealed the slight topaz colored glow, his gleaming emeralds hinting a bit of his innate shyness.

 

“S-sorry, I was lost in thought.” Kuro said as she turned away.  

 

“It’s okay!” He said, then his lips quirked into a frown, “Er, not to sound mean or anything, but you don’t have to take me to her office if you don’t want to. I know the way.”

 

Kuro chuckled and waived him off, “I know I don’t need to, but I want to! You don’t need to be so shy, Midoriya. I… actually wanted to talk to you. I didn’t think I would get the chance after the whole sludge villain incident.”

 

Midoriya looked at her with wide eyes as she began to fidget.

 

“Well, both you and All Might. Did you know he was watching you during that last test? He was standing at the edge of the field.”

 

Midoriya flinched and straightened his posture, “H-he was?”

 

“He was trying to hide behind the fence,” Kuro chuckled, “It was pretty hilarious actually, but I only noticed him because I can sense shadows. He seemed really proud of you, you know.”

 

“R-really?” He gained a slight flush and stars went alight in his emerald eyes, “Um, what did you want to talk to him about?”

 

Her hand unconsciously went to her shattered side. Midoriya’s face softened with concern as he flicked his eyes between her hidden injury and her eye. He still remembered the incident like it was yesterday. Izuku thought of the inhaler plastered with cat stickers and how she had saved him despite the obvious pain wrought by her own body.

 

They walked a few more steps in silence.

 

Kuro opened and closed her mouth several times, should she divulge her suspicion to Midoriya? He seemed like he was trustworthy, but her words might spread around if she wasn’t careful. Looking at him though, he had this brightness in his eyes. Quite unlike the light within Ochako and the other girls. This one was as bright as a star, strengthened and honed many times to bear its own sterling brilliance against the endless void.

 

“I think…” She said slowly, deciding to put her trust in him, “That he might be sick.”

 

Midoriya paled. “How do you figure?”

 

His words were soft, but his eyes suddenly held a sharp curiosity as if he were on guard. Kuro stewed her thoughts for a moment, hand still on her aching side. She checked the hall to make sure nobody would overhear them.

 

“I…” She picked through her words, “If its true, then I kind of know what he’s going through. After he saved us from the villain, he wiped away some blood from his mouth and tried to hold back several coughs. His hand almost clutched his side too, much like what I’m doing now, only on the opposite side.”

 

Midoriya was studying her carefully with an unreadable expression.

 

“It’s always nice to have someone else who truly understands the pain you go through. Sure, the doctors nod along and give advice or medication, but they never personally experience it alongside you. Most of my organs are damaged beyond repair,” She motioned lightly to the blank half of her headpiece, which held no eye slit, “And I only have one eye. The doctors don’t know how I survived or even how I’m still alive at all. Maybe deep down, I’m afraid to find out who or what I really am.”

 

She suddenly froze. Why was she telling him all of this? You don’t just go up to a random stranger and splurge your life story. What was wrong with her? She chanced a glance at him as she radiated horror.

 

He had absorbed her every word without so much as a pitiful glance or dismissive words. This strange air of trust flowed between them. She never told Aizawa or any other adults about these  feelings. Letting them worry was the last thing she wanted to do. She was torn on apologizing to him and then dashing for the nearest closet to jump into, or standing rooted to the spot like an idiot.

 

“S-sorry, that was-”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Huh?” She snapped her head towards him.

 

He bore a soft smile, his eyes were red and watery. She wondered if it was just because his finger was still shattered to pieces. He continued in an equally delicate tone.

 

“I-I know that that wasn’t easy for you to admit. I read that sometimes you can talk to someone you don’t know for a different perspective! S-so if you want, and you don’t have to if you don’t want to, you can always come talk to me I-if your injuries are giving you a hard time.”

 

Kuro’s jaw dropped and she stared at Midoriya. He scratched the back of his head with his uninjured hand, his sheepish grin spreading across his face as he continued.

 

“Also, if it wasn’t for you, I would’ve gotten hit during the sludge villain incident. I don’t even know if I would standing here today if it weren’t for you.” He turned away when his cheeks gained a little shade of red, “I’ve never been able to thank you for that either, so…”

 

They continued the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, mostly because Kuro couldn’t get rid of the lump that settled into her throat. Nobody had ever accepted her so easily. She held herself together when they finally reached the nurses office.

 

Recovery Girl healed him, but not before scolding him and telling him to go home and get some rest. She then turned her attention to Kuro, who shook her head. The old woman’s eyes were sharp as she scanned the girl up and down, but she relented with a curt nod. She gave the both of them a handful of gummies before shooing them out. Midoriya yawned and then ate his candy, Kuro simply put them in her pocket for later.

 

“You… want to walk to the gate together after we get changed?” She asked.

 

Midoriya’s expression brightened, so they walked side by side after they quickly changed in the locker rooms. They made a stop in the empty classroom to gather their bags before heading out. The hallways were barren, so the other students must’ve gone home already. Kuro thought she felt a pair of eyes on her back, but nothing was there when she turned to look.

 

“Oh, you said your quirk can sense shadows right? And I’ve also seen you manipulate them during the test.”

 

Midoriya’s words drew her back and she tilted her head at him with a smirk. “Yeah?”

 

“I-I was just wondering what else you could do? If you can sense shadows too, then I can see how that will be useful during a rescue or to make sure nobody could sneak up on you! Or, would a person’s shadow blend into a bigger shadow, so that wouldn’t be able to sense them?”

 

Kuro put her hand up, “I-”

 

“But you dove into Iida-kun’s shadow too! That can be used to tail a suspect without them even knowing you’re there, or does it not work for everybody’s shadow, like are there only certain ones you can’t jump into? Is there a time limit to how long you can stay in the shadows? I’ve also heard of heroes who have this type of quirk that can store items in their own shadows too, but mostly inanimate objects. Can you do that? I’ve never been able to interview someone with a shadow quirk in person before, so-”

 

He mumbled on and on and on, his words drilling into her ears without mercy. Kuro pulled up a wisp of his own shadow, and the boy stopped mumbling as he clicked his mouth shut and stared at it. She held the floating darkness in her palm. Midoriya gaped at the thread, flowing and spinning like a silken drape in the wind.

 

“You want to hold it?”

 

He beamed with excitement. “C-can I?”

 

She placed the wisp into his open palm. He held it carefully as if it were a baby bird, studying every facet as the wisp playfully danced in his hand.

 

“Think of my quirk as a sort of push and pull, kind of like how the moon influences the tides? I can ‘pull’ shadows and manipulate them however I want. I can also do the opposite by turning my body into shadows too, so I guess that would be the ‘push’ aspect? B-but a big downside to this quirk is that my skin can’t stand sunlight, __at all__ , hence the full body suits I always have to wear.”

 

To demonstrate, she stepped away from the sunlight pooling on the floor and unzipped a hidden seam on her arm. He marveled at her when part of her suit peeled away from the eerie black mist. His eyes gained a bright glow as she readjusted the arm of her suit, making sure the zipper was shut tight.

 

“Also, something new I’ve been working on.”

 

She turned to the wisp still in his grasp. Midoriya jumped as the wisp suddenly churned on itself. The tiny black and white pulsating orb rolled on his palm.

 

“I want to call it a ‘Dark Star’ since it reminds me of a black sun. I can also decide if I want it to hurt or not, but I don’t think you want that.”

 

Midoriya smiled as the shadow faded. His hands twitched and he dug into his bag, pulling out a notebook with ‘Hero Notebook 14’ written on the cover along with a fresh pen.

 

“Fascinating.” He wrote her name at the top of the first page and wrote at lightning speed, “If you can still find out new things about your quirk, then who knows what else you could do!” He froze, realizing she could see, and turned towards her with a sheepish grin. “Oh, y-you don’t mind, do you?”

 

Kuro giggled. “Go ahead!”

 

He nodded and filled the first page in record time and flipped to the next, his pen still flying across the lines. Wow, how could anybody write so fast? He paused, tapping his pen on his chin as his sparkling emerald eyes looked at her with a child-like curiosity.

 

“And what about your sensitivity? What about your range?”    

 

Kuro chuckled she continued. “If I really concentrate, I could feel every shadow on the campus.”

 

She smiled to herself when she located Aizawa’s familiar shadow, but the sudden lancing pain in her head snapped her hold, pulling her range back to only a few dozen feet around them. Midoriya furrowed his brows when she winced.

 

“But doing so aggravates my… injuries, so I usually try to keep it down to less than a hundred feet or so. That too will fade though, if I get distracted or lost in thought. I’ve been trying to train it up more.”

 

Midoriya’s pen flew through the second page, he paused suddenly before he could turn it again.

 

“What about my earlier question? Can you tell different shadows from one another? For example, can you sense a mugger or a thief hiding in a dark alley?”

 

Kuro hummed. She’s never really thought about it before. She tilted her head as she reached for Midoriya’s shadow, getting a certain feel for that particular shade spilled from Midoriya’s body.

 

“Hmm, I don’t really know how to explain.” She said as she released her hold, “It feels like everybody’s shadow has their own personality? But it’s its more like a faint echo than anything else. I might be able to pinpoint someone in a dark room when I look at it that way. I wonder if I could test that out somewhere?”

 

“Yeah!” Midoriya’s hand continued its wild scrabble across the third page. “There are so many possibilities with an emitter quirk like yours.”

 

Kuro chuckled as he entered another rambling session, but she left him be for the time being. She was excited nonetheless. With Midoriya’s sharp, analytical mind, who knows what techniques they could come up with?  

 

By that time they had finally exited the main building. Golden sunlight filtered down on them as a warm breeze played with the boy’s hair. Some birds were still chirping and their flitting outlines zoomed through the sky, Kuro could smell the flowers blooming across the grounds, and she wondered if she and Aizawa could walk through them before going home. Midoriya snapped out of his reverie and opened his mouth to speak to her, but someone else beat him to it.

 

“Deku-kun! Kuro-chan!!”

 

Ochako and Iida waved at them from down the main path. Kuro’s chest warmed as they smiled at her, were they just waiting for her and Midoriya?

 

Midoriya stiffened, nearly dropping his notebook. “Deku?”

 

Iida raised his brow at the other boy, “Are you alright Midoriya?”

 

“Y-yeah. It’s just that Kacchan uses it to call me useless.”

 

Kuro grimaced. ‘Kacchan’ had to be Bakugo.

 

Ochako looked horrified. “Sorry! I thought it sounded like how you would say ‘you can do it!’, so-”

 

A grin broke out on Midoriya’s face. “Call me Deku!!”

 

“Are… you sure?” Iida said as he pushed up his glasses, “To keep using a name if it were intended to be an insult…”

 

Midoriya shook his head. “I like the way Uraraka-san put it. So it’s fine!”

 

Kuro hummed as a stone fell into her stomach. “Has Bakugo always treated you like that?”

 

Midoriya shrugged, closing his notebook and putting it into his bag. He scratched the back of his neck when he caught Kuro’s peerless gaze, a sheepish smile sprouting across his freckled face.

 

“Kacchan is Kacchan.”

 

It wasn’t exactly a denial. She filed that away for later as they continued walking, her friends(?) laughter and jokes singing like music to her ears. She froze at the precipice of U.A.’s gate between the public streets and school grounds. Her hands formed into fists and she took a step back from the line as if it shocked her.  

 

The other three kept walking until Iida turned to look back with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Kokoro? Are you coming?”

 

Kuro grasped the straps of her bag and stared at the ground between them. “I.. I have to wait here until my guardian can take me home.”

 

Iida and Ochako exchanged glances as Midoriya studied her with furrowed brows. Then his eyes widened and his shock registered as a sharp inhale.

 

“You have a _shadow_  quirk.” He said as if it held a new meaning, “Are they worried about that kidnapper?”

 

Iida looked at her with a sudden concerned intensity and Ochako recoiled with a terrified expression.

 

“I wanted to ask you about that in the locker room, Kuro-chan.” She said softly, “Are you going to be okay?”

 

Kuro waved her hands frantically.

 

“I’ll be fine! Both the school and police have taken many precautions, so there’s nothing to really worry about.” She looked directly at Midoriya, “The kidnapper is actually one of the reasons why I had to change my name.”

 

Kuro didn’t see the way his hands balled into fists, but his worry rang clear in his eyes. Iida cleared his throat and reached into his bag.

 

“Let’s all exchange contact information.”

 

Midoriya and Ochako were already fishing out their phones, exchanging them to add their own numbers. Iida approached her with a smile, his phone in hand.

 

“Are you sure? Everything will be fine, I promise! I really wouldn’t want to impose.”

 

Iida’s smile turned stern and his arms assumed robotic chopping mode.

 

“Nonsense! We are classmates now, after all! It is only natural that we all look out for one another! I shall make it my duty to get the rest of our classmates’ numbers too. We are in the heroics course, and Class 1-A will not be cowed by the likes of some lowly kidnapper!!”

 

Between Iida’s stubborn eagerness, Ochako’s bubbly kindness, and Midoriya’s innocent curiosity, she gave in. Her phone drank in two more contacts and Ochako gave her a tight hug before Kuro waved them off. She stood there, with a bright smile, as she watched them fade down the street towards the nearest station.

 

Of course, her good feeling didn’t last. That tiny sprig of guilt and self doubt spread its poisonous roots inside her. She wouldn’t know what to do if anybody else got hurt or kidnapped because of her, and now the new numbers in her phone felt like bags of rocks. Would they still want to be friends with her if they knew that that man was after her? That it was __her__ fault that all those people got kidnapped, and are being held who knows where? They didn’t even know if the victims were still alive yet…

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, shook her head of these vicious notions and turned on her heel.

 

That’s why they were at U.A., she argued internally with herself. To be trained as heroes, to be able to take care of themselves against such dangerous situations. She stepped back into the building’s barren halls, too lost in thought to notice the tiny shadow creeping up on her until it was too late. She let out a cry as she felt her skirt being pulled. Kuro backpedaled several steps with a sharp glare.

 

“Mineta!? What’s wrong with you!?”

 

Every other student should have gone home by now, so what the heck was he doing here? The little perv glared back up at her.

 

“I saw you go into the girl’s locker room, but to be honest even I can’t tell what you really are.” He jabbed his finger towards her, “Are you just pretending to be a girl so you can hog the glory to yourself!?”

 

A rotten pit soured her stomach as a shiver ran up her back. Did he just follow her around the building, waiting for her to be alone and do that? Anger curled her hands into fists, and Mineta’s shadow roiled at her wrath. He realized his mistake too late, like a hare already trapped in the fox’s jaws, as he stepped back in fear.

 

His scream died in his throat as he was tackled by his own oily shadow. Darkness tied his hands and feet in a hog tie, wisps covering his mouth to muffle his continued screaming. Kuro dug her claws into the nape of his neck and dragged him across the floor like a sack of potatoes. The nearest storage room door was thrown open by a dark thrashing tendril. She held the struggling boy up, allowing him to take in the roiling shadows twisting and churning across the room as if it were a live beast.

 

His efforts were useless as she tossed him inside. The darkness caught him in a shadowy sea, tossing him about like a toy.

 

“Stay in here and think about what you did! Maybe learn to have some respect for other people and their personal space, or at least have half a shred of common decency!”

 

With that, she slammed the door. A heavy cloud clogged her mind as she made her way towards Aizawa’s perpetually exhausted shadow. Now that she thought of it, a person’s shadow really did mimic a small part of the people they were connected to. She made a mental note to experiment and theorize with Midoriya later as her mood stagnated.

 

The happy chime of her phone broke through her thoughts like a silvery ray of moonlight.  Ochako had already created a group chat between the four of them, and a single cat emoji was the first thing sent.

 

Midoriya replied a moment later with… an All Might gif?

 

****

****Uraraka has changed Iida’s name to Robo-Cop** **

 

Kuro cracked a smile.

 

****

****[Robo-Cop]** **

_Why am I the only one who got a name change?_

 

She smirked as she explored the options, typed away, and pressed enter.

 

****Kokoro has changed Midoriya’s name to Small Might** **

****

****[Small Might]** **

_Hey!_

 

****[Uraraka]** **

_Oh my gosh, that fits so well, Kuro-chan!_

 

****[Kokoro]** **

_Right? You’re the one who sent an All Might gif, Midoriya._

 

****Small Might has changed Kokoro’s name to Shadow** **

****

****[Shadow]** **

_Aww, I was hoping for something a little bit cooler?_

****

****[Uraraka]** **

_Ooo, let me try!!_

****

****Uraraka has changed Shadow’s name to Darkside.** **

****

****[Darkside]** **

**** _That’s so much better. No offence Small Might._

 

****[Small Might]** **

_:c_

****

****[Robo-Cop]** **

_Is this really necessary? I think it would be prudent to change everybody’s name back to normal for the sake of clarity._

****

****Robo-Cop Has changed their name to Iida.** **

****

****Uraraka has changed Iida’s name to Robo-Cop** **

__

 

****[Uraraka]** **

_Awww, come on Iida, its fun! Besides you guys need to come up with a name for me!_

 

Kuro could almost feel Iida’s exasperated sigh from here, but he must’ve gave in.

****

****Small Might has changed Uraraka’s name to Graviga** **

****

****[Darkside]** **

_Is that a Final Fantasy reference I see, Midoriya??_

__

 

Kuro broke off from the conversation when she reached the classroom. She opened the door and Aizawa greeted her with a curt nod. His bright yellow sleeping bag lay in the corner, and she knew he would rather be napping in it than shuffling through the papers at his desk. Kuro really wasn’t surprised by the thermos filled with fresh, steaming coffee sitting at the corner. He rolled his shoulders and leaned back into his chair.

 

“So? What did you think of your first day as an official student?”

 

An honest smile spread when her phone chimed a few more times. Despite what happened with the little purple runt (who was still suffering her wrath), she felt a ray of warmth in her chest as she thought of her new friends. Aizawa hid his small smile within his scarves as she chatted away without a second thought.

 

Overall, it was a good first day at U.A.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Nezu sat in his office, quietly sipping tea.

 

He eyed his monitor, which showed a particular storage room door. The security camera picked up what happened. At first, a quiet fury settled within him, but that anger melted into amusement as Kuro took action on her own.

 

He normally would have sent a teacher to deal with the problem, but deep inside he hoped the boy would learn his lesson as Kuro slammed the door. Such behavior was unfit for one in the hero course and it would not be tolerated. He hummed a tune as he poured a second cup of tea, eyeing a certain watercolor painting framed on the wall between some bookshelves. Below the painting sat the infamous black and white board on a table, pieces carefully put in their place in case Kuro wanted to drop in and play a game.

 

After 30 minutes, he excavated his phone from his desk and dialed. The other person picked up after one and a half rings.

__

_“Yes, Principal Nezu?”_

 

“Ectoplasm!” Nezu kept up his usual cheery voice, “Would you and Hound Dog kindly extract a student from the first floor storage room?”

 

Silence, then a sigh.

__

_“Do I even want to know what happened?”_

 

“Hmm. Perhaps not the full details, but Kuro has taken action against a student for unnecessary behavior. I have deemed it a worthy punishment.”

__

_“I see. Our little shadow is growing up.”_  Ectoplasm said softly, he then cleared his throat, _“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it.”_

 

“See that you do.”

 

The call ended and Nezu sat back and watched (totally _not_ with a devious grin) as the two teachers tried to navigate through a nest of vengeful shadows.

 

 

~*~*~*~

Art!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next one won't be until next friday, but it'll be starting with the battle trial! It will be different than the canon battle trial.  
> I also decided to give Kuro an attack mostly inspired from Twilight Thorn's giant energy ball of doom, just with darker colors. Also almost missed the perfect opportunity to put her ball throw at 358.2 meters (inspired after 358/2 days) until the very last minute.  
> One last note, the dragoons are my favorite nobody, so the headpiece of Kuro's normal school uniforms are modeled after them.  
> I also have Kuro's hero costume drawn, which will be shown off next chapter. Still debating whether or not to draw her other school uniforms, or if you guys want me to try and draw something else, let me know!


	18. Battle Trial: Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro's no good, very bad morning does get a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! There is a light trigger warning for a mention of suicidal thoughts, so be prepared. I absolutely loved writing these battle trial chapters, lots of good stuff happens :D
> 
> The battle trial will be 3 chapters.

Kuro hissed as the blaring alarm screamed from beside her pillow.

She flipped the phone over and silenced it, tossing it back beside her pillow. She must’ve thrown it too hard, because the phone missed the soft futon mattress and clattered across the floor, the plastic swiveling across the wood until it bumped into the wall with a soft _thump_. Kuro groaned and sank her head back into the pillow.

Why did her body hate her so much?

She had her good days and bad days, and then days that were just the definition of a living hell encapsulated within her glassy skin. Unfortunately, today was the latter. Sleep had evaded her all night. The agony clinging to her scars exploded with the tiniest of movements. Her head was a war drum, pounding and throbbing with the vengeance of a warlord’s army. It was sometime between midnight and 1 AM where she had the first attack, the second came at four in the morning.

The cat stickered inhaler lay at the ready beside her pillow in case of another. Of course, she didn’t want her guardian to worry, so she suffered in silence despite the cats watching over her. Himiko mewled softly by her ear. Kuro slowly covered her head with the blanket Hizashi had given her in the hospital.

“Go away, Himiko.” Kuro rasped.

The cat’s crying reply almost sounded sad.

She wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and shut out the rest of the world. There was one time, so many months ago now, that she just wanted to end it all, to snuff out the light of her life just to gain a pain free existence. But those thoughts terrified her so much that she made sure she stuck to Aizawa’s side for weeks so she wouldn’t do anything stupid.

Himiko gently head bumped her. Even the soft contact sent a harsh stabbing pain through her head and it felt as if a bullet had ripped through where her other eye would be. She swallowed down another round of nausea as she whimpered. Then, as if the universe couldn’t stop poking at her for fun, her discarded phone screeched in revenge. Damn her for setting two alarms.

Using her quirk would’ve just made everything worse. As slow as syrup dripping from a tree, she crawled from her blankets and clambered across the cold floor, each tiny little movement forwards was a trial in itself. The cats paced erratically around her, tails flicking. Finally, she reached the cursed thing on the floor and shut it up.

Aizawa would’ve gotten up by now. There would have to be some sort of miracle for her white lies to get through this time. She set her hands on the wall, pushing herself into standing. Her desk creaked a little when she almost collapsed on it, muffling her whimpers by biting the inside of her cheek. Bad move, she thought as her cheek stung and she tasted copper, but she hobbled over to her closet and managed to find her school uniform. A black and orange yoga mat was stuffed in the corner of her closet, but there was no way she could get through her morning exercise routine today.

“This’ll be fun…” She grumbled.

If getting out of bed was one layer of hell, changing was the next since using her Phantom Shift was out of the question. Ages of slow, meticulous movements and the light rustle of fabric did nothing to assuage the dizziness or sharp pangs. When the deed was finally done, she shoved her pajamas aside with her foot and crept towards the door with the cats at her heels. Kuro carefully tilted her head and listened.

There were usually light thuds from Aizawa’s footsteps or the buzz of the coffee maker. Kuro creaked open the door a crack, there was nothing but silence, though the kitchen light spilled a drape of illumination through the hall. Himiko and Haru stepped out from her open door and mewled. Kuro slumped in relief when Aizawa didn’t voice his rough greetings to the cats.

The wall was her support, her gloved claws lightly raking against it. She stopped to stare at another one of her framed paintings hanging just by the bathroom door. A small smile pulled at her lips at the forest scenery draped in sunlight. Aizawa and Arachne had both staked their claim on it during the train ride home from the summer festival, and her guardian only won it through a reluctant game of rock-paper-scissors.

She shook her head and continued into the empty kitchen with harsh, raspy breaths. There was a note on the the counter and a small plate with three onigiri. Did Aizawa actually take the time to make them? They looked homemade. She leaned on the counter and read his note.

 

_Kuro, all of the teachers got called in extra early for a meeting. Make sure to get a decent breakfast before you head out. Officer Tamakawa is already waiting outside whenever you’re ready._

_P.S._

_Nezu told me what happened after class. Next time, leave the disciplinary actions to a teacher. I’ll be having a talk with Mineta regardless, but make sure it doesn’t happen again._

__

A ghost of a chuckle escaped her as she looked at his signature, a little doodle of a cat face in the corner of the page. Maybe her ‘art lessons’ were finally getting through to him. Haru rubbed at her leg, their singular eyes meeting as the other cats paced around the kitchen.

“Fine, I’ll get your breakfast.”

Doing her morning routine took a lot longer than normal, but she was glad that nobody else was around to see her hobble about in agony. Kuro kept her radar to the barest few feet, at least enough not to stumble into anything and make a mess. She could only take two small bites of an onigiri before her stomach could take no more. They were put in the fridge for later. Kuro was happy, at least, that Aizawa took the bento she made for him last night as she looked at the microwave clock. It was only 6:35.

The ride with Officer Tamakawa would take less than twenty minutes, and she couldn’t imagine trying to have a normal day at school like this. Maybe a visit to the youthful hero was in order. Kuro took her medication and shuffled back into her room to grab her bag, just remembering the small bundle tied neatly on her desk.

She hesitantly stared at it. Kuro spent all day working on them when she got home yesterday, but now she didn’t know if it was even a good idea. She sighed, and stuffed the bundle in her bag anyways. With that, she made her way to the front door. Leaning down to pet the cats goodbye only made her pain worse, but she swallowed it down and left. Their neighbors were luckily still asleep, so she was left to stumble down the stairs in peace.   

Kuro froze at the gate. Tamakawa’s car could just be seen down the street with the feline officer in the driver’s seat, he had crossed arms but his eyes were closed, ears randomly flicking.

“Okay…” She whispered, “I can do this. I _can_ do this.”

She pulled on her usual persona and forced a pep to her step, whimpers locked away in her throat as she pushed open the gate and walked down the street. She hoped it was fast enough for him not to ask questions. A light knock on the window woke him, and he unlocked the door with a bright smile.

“Good morning, Kuro-chan!” He said as the little golden bell at his neck rang happily.

“Good-” She cleared her throat to get rid of her rasp, “Good morning, Officer Tamakawa!”

He started the car and pulled off from the curb when Kuro clicked her seat belt, the green of the surrounding gardens dappled in the dawn’s light lazily floated past them as they headed towards a main road. Tamakawa spoke without taking his eyes off the road.

“It’s still pretty early, even for a school day. Did you get plenty of sleep?”

“Yup!” It almost stung how easily the lie passed her tongue, “I wanted some time before class so I could draw.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Officer Tamakawa said, his finger tapping on the wheel as they stopped at a light, “My wife wanted me to thank you again for that painting. Our little kit’s eyes always light up whenever he stares at it from his crib.”

The light turned green, and they turned onto a main road leading straight to U.A.

“No problem! I think the only person who doesn’t have one of my paintings is Tsukauchi-san. I don’t really know what to paint for him.”

Even all of the U.A. teachers had one or more of her paintings each, and she kind of felt guilty that the detective didn’t have one yet.

Tamakawa’s ears pricked forward. “Oh? I think he would enjoy whichever picture you decided to give him. Although…” The feline officer gained a smug smirk, “I always tease him about taking a vacation to the beach. Maybe he’ll get the hint and take some time off if he got an ocean painting. Eh, Kuro?”

Kuro chuckled and nodded. She suddenly remembered the package in her school bag and reluctantly dug it out. She untied the string and opened the paper, revealing four even stacks of tiny paintings. There was one odd painting at the top of the pile.

“What are those?” Tamakawa asked, eyes flicking between them and the road.

“Er… well…” Kuro stammered, “They… I painted all of these yesterday. They’re supposed to be for my new classmates.”

“Hmmm, you sound reluctant?”

Kuro shrugged halfheartedly. “I dunno. Won’t it be weird to get a present from someone you met yesterday? Most of us didn’t even get the chance to exchange our names.”

Well, she memorized the names of her female classmates at least.

“You might have met them yesterday, but they will be your classmates for the next three years and colleagues beyond even that. Perhaps this is a chance to open up these friendships a bit early.” He pulled up near the school and set the parking break, looking at her with a soft smile, “The least you can do is try, right?”

Kuro looked at the small 5x5 inch paintings piled in her hand.

“…Yeah.” She unbuckled her seat belt and put the paintings in her bag, then turned to him, “Thanks for the ride, Tamakawa-san!”

His ears flicked as his smile widened, “Any time, Kuro. Tell Aizawa I said hi.”

Kuro exited the car and waved him off, waiting until he turned a corner before hunching over with a long sigh. The ride did nothing to help soothe her pains, so she turned on her heel and went straight for Recovery Girl’s office. It was still early enough that the hallways were clear of students and the relative silence was peaceful, but it would change on the spot within an hour or so. She tried not to make herself look pathetic in case a teacher came around the corner.

It took around ten minutes to reach the infirmary, and Recovery Girl slid open the door after she knocked. Her eyes were still as sharp as a blade for such an old woman, and they scanned Kuro up and down with a frown.

“You’re here early, Kuro. Come in.”

Kuro stepped into the familiar smell of antiseptics and clean white sheets draped over sterile beds. What she wasn’t familiar with, though, were the pair of electric blue eyes staring at her. A skeleton of a man with wild golden hair and baggy clothes was sitting on the end of one of the beds. Kuro slowly tilted her head at him. She’s never seen him before, and she knew every teacher at U.A.

“H-hello.” She said.

The man waved awkwardly and exchanged a glance with Recovery Girl. The old woman went up to his bed and hit him on the leg with her cane as Kuro closed the door behind her.

“You can leave now. I have another patient to attend to.”

The man looked at Kuro, something in the back of his eyes registered recognition.

If Toshinori was honest with himself, he never forgot this girl from the sludge villain incident. He was surprised that her legal guardian, of __all__ people, was none other than Eraserhead. The same hero who was gruff and scared off everybody with a sharp glare or the cold shoulder, as well as being an underground pro who despised the media. The fact that he took in this child stunned him.

He thought nothing more of it, however, until Nezu made his offer for this teaching position. He had heard his colleagues talk about a particular student after he accepted, and Midnight and Present Mic were more than happy to gush about their ‘adopted niece’. Toshinori half expected the conversation to drop when Ectoplasm and Snipe came into the teacher’s lounge, but they just joined in without a second thought. Their insight into the girl was… interesting.

Perhaps Young Midoriya would know more? They experienced that incident together after all and are in the same class. He was brought back to the present by another sharp rap on his leg. The youthful hero shook her head and the girl was staring at him, her posture hunched and fingers fidgeting together.

Recovery Girl sighed as Kuro took a seat on the bed parallel to the stranger’s.

“If you won’t leave then at least give the girl some privacy.”

The man stammered as Recovery Girl pulled the curtain between the beds, his weak protests snuffed by the white sheet. Kuro huffed in amusement and set her bag down behind her. The older woman softened her expression as she hopped up onto a stool beside the bed.

“I haven’t seen you look this rough in months, Kuro.” She said, “What’s your pain scale? What area hurts the most?”

“I hurt all over, but the sharpest pains this time are where my right eye would be and some of the scars on my side.” Kuro sank a little deeper into the bed, “Would thirteen be a plausible number?”

Recovery Girl frowned, her forehead creased with her brow, “You took your medication this morning, correct?”

“I did, but they haven’t been helping at all lately. Not even after Doctor Nakagawa and Doctor Araki upped the dosages.”

“I see…” The woman tapped her chin, “Alright then.”

Kuro let down her draconic hood so Recovery Girl could plant a kiss her forehead. She could only sigh in relief as a bit of the pain dulled, the hot, blazing coals and sharp stabs smoothing over into something more manageable. The nausea vanished along with some of her energy. Kuro quickly straightened out her garment as the older woman shook her head.

“It will only be temporary, but if your pain worsens then come back here immediately. Let me flip through your file, maybe I can suggest a better mix of medications and send them to your doctors to look over.”

Kuro watched as she slid off the stool and strolled into her office, the little _click_ of her cane the only noise in the infirmary. She breathed another sigh of relief when her door closed, but stiffened as she remembered the stranger still lingering beyond the white veil.

“Um… excuse me?” She said as she stood from the bed and approached the curtain.

It was drawn back by her hand, and the stranger looked as if he were deep in thought with his chin cupped within his hand. He startled a little when he noticed her.

“Oh… hello again.” He said.

Kuro chuckled and sat back down on the edge of her bed. “Hello. Are you a new teacher here?”

“Well, sort of.” He said, “Ah, but let me introduce myself. My name is Yagi Toshinori, and I work as All Might’s assistant.”

“Oh! I’m Kokoro Kuro, first year in the heroics course.” She said and Yagi smiled at her, “I saw All Might yesterday, is he going to be a teacher here?”

Yagi startled as a sheepish smile spread across his gaunt face, “W-well, that’s….” He cleared his throat and looked at the opposite corner of the room, “He is supposed to have his first class today, but don’t go telling anyone yet, alright?”

Kuro nodded eagerly. She couldn’t wait to see the look on her classmates’ faces when they found out. A class with All Might… she wondered how it would go.

“If you don’t mind me asking.” Kuro snapped out of her thoughts and tilted her head at him, his stunning blue eyes laced with concern, “Will you be alright for class? You didn’t look so well when you arrived.”

Kuro’s hand instinctively went to her lightly burning side. Toshinori’s expression darkened all of a sudden, she realized what she did and set her hand back down to grab the sheets. She missed how his left hand twitched, just barely resisting the urge to grasp at his own cursed injury.

“I’ll be fine. I have some old wounds that give me trouble sometimes.” Kuro lightly swung her legs from the bedside, keeping her focus on the floor between them.

Toshinori shifted a little as the concern in his eyes sharpened. “Do you know the villain that gave you those injuries?”

Kuro’s legs stopped swinging and she looked up at him, the glow from her eye brightened. Toshinori stiffened. He probably went too far. He couldn’t resist. As the number one hero, it was his duty to protect the peace. Something that sparked his fury was when villains specifically targeted civilians, and a _child_  at that, only made it worse. He was about to mutter out an apology as the silence dragged on, when she spoke in a soft tone.

“I don’t know.”

She grasped the sheets within her hands as his brow furrowed, the ivory fabric spilling from between her fingers.

“I don’t have any memory of what happened, it was my guardian who found me injured in an alleyway.”

He couldn’t hide his shock, and the girl flinched when his lips shot out a small shower of red.

“It was Aizawa-san!?”

Kuro leapt to her feet and handed him a tissue box on the table between the beds. He thanked her and apologized as he cleaned himself up, she slowly sat back down and watched him with a tilt of her head. The golden vigor in her eye intensified as she studied him.

“You know him?” She asked.

“W-well, I, er- that is All Might and I, were introduced to all of the other teachers before classes began. All Might already knew of his guardianship.”

Kuro slowly nodded and stared at the wad of bloody tissues in his grasp. “Is it my turn to ask if you’re going to be okay?”

Toshinori smiled as he tossed them in the trash. “I’ll be fine, Young Kokoro.”

“If you say so, Yagi-san,” She hummed and tilted her head the other way, voice lowering into a whisper, “But, as one chronic patient to another, I can tell that you’re still hurting. A lot.”

Toshinori grimaced, but the girl dropped the topic just as fast.

“Oh, I know!” She said as she grabbed her bag and began to dig around.

She pulled out what looked like a package, wrapped in paper and string. The girl pulled the string to reveal a few stacks of tiny canvases, each bursting with different colors, landscapes, and even one that looked like it was set in space. She plucked off the very top one, before handing it out towards him. He blinked at it, staring at the silhouette of a cityscape draped in the fiery colors of a sunset.

“For me?”

She nodded and motioned for him to take it. The painting was almost comically small in his large hands, he smiled at it as he turned it over to look at her signature on the back.

“It was originally going to go to Aizawa-sensei at the start of class.”

He started, looking at her with something akin to fear in his eyes, “O-oh. If its supposed to be for him, then maybe I shouldn’t take it.”

He furrowed his brows when she giggled and shook her head at him.

“It’ll be fine. He has like, fifteen or more of my paintings hanging around the apartment, the largest one is almost four times the size of that painting in your hand, Yagi-san. I don’t know why he hangs up so many.” She poked her forefingers together, “It’s rather embarrassing, actually.”

Something warm settled in his chest then and there, and he couldn’t help the honest smile upon his face. No wonder the other teachers adored her. Aizawa _definitely_ had a soft spot for this child, if Midnight and Present Mic’s commentary was anything to go by.

“I-”

He was interrupted when Recovery Girl opened her office door and stared at the scene unfolding in her infirmary. She waddled up to them with a sly smile and tapped Toshinori in the knee with her cane.

“Congratulations, Kuro has officially adopted you. Welcome to the family.”

Both patients startled and stared at her with wide eyes.

“A-adopted?” He stuttered.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to another framed picture sitting at Recovery Girl’s desk, it was painted in a similar style. He looked at it, then back to the tiny one in his hands, and then to Kuro. He had noticed small paintings or drawings on his colleagues’ desks in the teacher’s lounge, but didn’t really think anything of it. Now they made sense. Kuro waved her hands in front of her.

“What are you talking about!? I-”

“Come now, child,” The old woman teased, “You’ve adopted the entire staff just as much as they have adopted you, though I don’t think anyone would dare wrangle guardianship from Aizawa. They would have to take it over his dead body.” She saw the bundle of paintings splayed out on the bed, and her smile widened, “It seems like you’ll have 20 siblings by the end of the day, too. My, my, your guardian is going to be quite busy this year.”

“G-granny Chiyo, please-”

Toshinori’s eyes widened in shock and he grasped his chin with his free hand. “Granny Chiyo?”

That earned him another harsh tap on the leg, there might be a bruise on it by the time this little session was over. Recovery Girl relented with an amused huff and tapped her cane on the ground as Kuro sputtered.

“Alright, that’s enough joking around for now,” She said, and turned to Toshinori, “I need to speak to her in private, so I won’t tell you a third time to get out.”

The man flinched and was on his feet in two seconds flat.

“R-right.” He looked at the canvas in his hands with a soft smile, then turned his blue eyes upon her, “Thank you for the painting, Young Kokoro. I shall cherish it.”

Kuro hoped her smile could be felt through her headpiece as he left, closing the door behind him. There was a moment of silence until Recovery Girl turned to her, expression softening.

“Does Aizawa know you’re here?”

Kuro winced, “I…he…”

She shook her head with a sigh. “I figured. Have you even told him about this episode yet?”

“Well, no…” Kuro studied some dormant machinery on the opposite side of the room, “I haven’t seen him yet today since there was that teacher’s meeting, but I don’t want him to worry.”

“Kuro, look at me.”

Her tone wasn’t to be argued with, so Kuro complied.

“I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, but just this once. If you come in again with this much pain, then I’ll be forced to inform your guardian and your doctors. Sometimes, holding in our pain only makes it worse and makes our loved ones worry even more.” She thought of a certain golden haired buffoon, “It’s not healthy to bottle these things up, dearie. There might come a day when you will be unable to handle everything by yourself. I don’t want to see you get to that point.”

A sour pit gurgled her stomach and she was glad she didn’t get much breakfast. “I… understand.”

“Good.” The older woman reached into one of her lab coat pockets, “Take these with you, in case you didn’t get much to eat yet. You’ll need your strength for today.”

The two small packages of candies crinkled in Kuro’s grasp, and she nodded. Kuro grabbed up her things, bowed her head in thanks, and made her leave. The older woman’s lips were pursed as she watched the girl leave her office. Kuro slowly munched from the first packet, fastening her bag to her shoulder as she made her way to Aizawa’s classroom. Thankfully, it was empty when she opened the door. The windows draped in gentle morning light, a few of them were open to let in the fresh breeze.

Her fingers twitched and she resisted the urge to start drawing upon the blank chalk board.

There was still ample time before students would filter in, the final bell would be in about 45 minutes. She turned from the board as she finished her first bag of candies, before turning to the rows of empty desks. The bundle of paintings was fished out from her bag. Officer Tamakawa’s words rang in her head, the least she could do is try, right? The worst they could do is throw the paintings away, and its not like tiny paintings took very long to do anywa-

The door suddenly slammed open. Kuro startled, the paintings flying from her grasp to clatter across the floor like rain.

“Oh, Kokoro! I didn’t think anybody else would take punctuality this seriously!”

Iida walked into the room and shut the door. His foot bumped one of the paintings, and he looked down at it with a raised eyebrow before he noticed the others. Being 40 minutes early to the final bell was considered punctual? Kuro cleared her throat to cover the cough scraping at her lungs.

“G-good morning, Iida-kun! You scared the living daylights out of me.”

Iida flinched and assumed arm chopping mode, “Forgive me! I meant to do no such thing!” His arms stilled as he bent over to pick up the painting at his feet, “By the way, what are these for?”

Well, it seems like she’d get the first reaction early.

“I… I painted these. There’s one for everyone, but I wasn’t sure if I should hand them out or not. Just as a way to break the ice, I guess?”

Iida pushed up his glasses as she waited for a reply, looking at that tiny canvas in his hand as if it held the secrets to the universe. Would he think she’s too weird? Or dismiss the whole thing as a futile effort? She swallowed nervously as the seconds ticked by. Finally, he relaxed his shoulders and gave her an approving smile.

“I think it is an admirable effort. One that our classmates will deeply appreciate!”

Kuro chuckled, “You think so?”

She kneeled down and started collecting the tiny canvases, Iida helping her gather them not a moment later. Luckily none of them were damaged.

“Oh, here’s yours. I hope you like it.”

She handed him one with a blue mustang painted on it, it matched his hair and the silvery decals and engines were similar to those of his quirk. It was hard to draw a car on such a small surface, not to mention it was her first time drawing a car __ever__ , but it was good practice.

“Thank you for this gift, Kokoro! It shall earn a place of honor upon the desk in my room!” He stood tall and proud, clutching the painting over his heart.

Kuro chuckled as something in her chest lightened. At least he was being honest. His exuberance gave her a few shreds of confidence.

“I’m glad you like it! Do you want to help me pass out the others? I’ll tell you which ones go where.”

He nodded sharply, going to his desk to put down his bag and the painting. Some of her classmates were easier to draw for than others, such as Ochako and Midoriya, each getting a space themed painting or one of All Might posing in his golden age costume. For Tsuyu there was an adorable family of frogs sitting on a lily pad or how Bakugo’s was more or less a fiery mushroom cloud. She could only guess for the others, taking a little information from what she learned yesterday during the quirk test. She smiled as Iida would set the paintings in the exact center of a desk, making sure it was pristine and perfect before moving onto the next.

Iida’s brows furrowed when she carelessly set a blank white canvas on a certain stand alone desk pushed into the back corner of the room.

“I might not be privy to the intricacies of the art world, Kokoro, but why set a blank one on Mineta’s desk?”

Kuro knew she was probably being petty, but she didn’t care. “You don’t want to know.”

By that time more students began drifting into the class. She and Iida returned to their desks, and Kuro was a bit proud when she heard the variety of reactions from her classmates. Ochako and Midoriya greeted her, and were surprised by their gifts. Midoriya looked at his with stars in his eyes and Ochako gave hers a wide grin.

The only negative reaction she got was from Bakugo, not that that was unexpected. He simply scoffed at it and tossed it to the side. At least he didn’t incinerate it. Another unusual response was Todoroki. He stared at it with a blank face for several seconds, a minute inkling of confusion lingered in his heterochromatic eyes and he made no move to grab it from the center of his desk. His reaction was so infinitesimal he may as well have not reacted at all. Has he never received a gift like this before?

Ashido, Sero, and Kaminari were the loudest of the bunch, showing off theirs around the room with wide grins. Kuro caught Iida’s eye and he gave her an approving nod.

“Hey, why is mine blank?” That voice went ignored by everyone.

Tokoyami held his within his hands, staring at it with an unreadable expression. “This artist knows their craft, I shall endeavor to make myself worthy of it.”

Kuro didn’t know how well Tokoyami would handle his drawing. A rose and thorny vines were wrapped around a skull impaled by a sword. She was glad she hit his painting right on the nose.

“Oui, mine is the best! Look at how it sparkles!!!”  

For some reason, Aoyama’s french accent sent a dreaded chill throughout her whole body. She didn’t have time to process it as the door opened. Aizawa stalked in the room, holding his usual cup of coffee. He trailed over to his desk before he looked out at the boisterous class, a few were even out of their seats with grins on their faces, something small clasped in their hands. His eyes narrowed as he looked at all the tiny canvases littered about the room before landing on Kuro, who was practically beaming innocently at him underneath her mask.

The class froze when he set his coffee on his desk and cleared his throat.

“Alright, calm down. Ashido, Kaminari, get to your seats.” He sighed, just holding back from pinching the bridge of his nose, “And be sure to thank Kokoro for those paintings.”

The room seemed to shift as she found sixteen surprised glances all aimed at her. Midoriya, Iida, and Ochako were the ones smiling at her. Bakugo was content to just roll his eyes and look out the window with an annoyed huff.

Ashido gaped at her. “You did these, Kuro-chan!? ALL of these!?”

“Y-yeah,” She hoped her quiet voice didn’t sound too feeble, “I did them last night.”

“Both the quantity and quality of these are impressive.” Yaomomo said from behind Kuro, she held hers in her hands as if she just received a formal business card.

“I can’t wait to show this to my siblings, kero. It’s too adorable for words.”

“What a waste of time.” Bakugo grumbled, “You damn extras are overreacting.”   

Their clamors were cut short by Aizawa clearing his throat a second time.

“Enough. Put them all away for now, we have something important to discuss.”

The entire class suddenly stiffened, eyes cast in a sharp determination that could cut through the silence bearing down on the room. Their teacher let the atmosphere build for a few moments, content to stand in front of the room with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed dangerously.  

“We need to pick a class representative.”

They all deflated with synchronized sighs of relief.

At last, something normal!

 

~*~*~*~*~*

Kuro's hero costume, debuting next chapter!!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally just going to have her go straight from the infirmary to the battle trial, but her meeting Toshinori in the infirmary was just way too good to pass up, then I thought of him getting a painting.... and then the rest of Class 1-A gets paintings. Everybody gets paintings!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, on a much different note, I want to be real with you guys for a moment. This past week somebody who was supposed to be a parental figure did something so debase to my sister that it makes me sick. I just want to say that if somebody hurts you or somebody you know in such a depraved way, please seek help. She's going to have to get therapy and hopefully put the bastard behind bars. There are so many ways to get help, please don't be scared to get the assistance needed. Stay safe out there everybody. <3


	19. Battle Trial: Of Darkness and Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to inform you guys that with what happened recently, I may miss an update or two on the regular Fridays. I'll try to keep up like normal though!

Classes passed in a blur and before they knew it, it was lunch time.

Kuro was thankful that most of the teachers were subtle in their greetings, such as Snipe with his slight hat tip or Ectoplasm’s curt nod at the start of math class. Cementoss had been the most discrete out of all of them. Vlad King even smirked at her as they passed each other in the hall. Midnight barely kept her sly smirk in check and Mic...

Well.

He didn’t use her first name, but the way he greeted her with a wide grin and finger guns got odd looks from her classmates. He knew it was a mistake by the way Kuro fidgeted and managed to cover his tracks by doing the same to other students, but he got the same lukewarm reaction from his entrance exam presentation. Aizawa might’ve killed him otherwise if he put Kuro on the spot.

Now, she was looking at the plethora of students trudging through the cafeteria, all moving in tandem in order to fill their stomachs. The clatter of dishes and drone of constant chatter resounded through the room, though the delectable aromas almost made her mouth water.

But, to pass that crowd…

Kuro swallowed thickly, pushing down the pins and needles on her skin and ignoring the way her stomach clenched. Her hesitant steps followed the others. If Iida noticed her using him as a human shield against the massive teenage mob, he didn’t say anything. Lunch Rush was quick to make her favorites and they found a table after they had their meals in hand, luckily it was one away from the main crowd.

Ochako sat at her right, while Iida sat across from her and next to Midoriya.

“Are you alright, Deku-kun? You’ve been quiet since this morning.”

Midoriya was poking at his rice, but smiled up at them. “I-I’m fine. I just didn’t think I’d be voted for class representative. I… don’t think I’m right for the role.”

“It is a heavy responsibility, but you also have Yaoyorozu to support you as well.” Iida straightened his glasses and stared down into his miso soup with a small frown, “I was hoping for the position, but you won it fair and square Midoriya. I can only thank the two people who had voted for me.”

Kuro thought about telling him. She felt that Iida’s earnestness and the diligent way he viewed things would be perfect for the role, but what could she do about it now? Kuro actually felt relief when she got zero votes herself, Midoriya had four and Yaoyorozu had three. Ochako hummed thoughtfully as she munched on her shrimp tempura, her honey eyes brimming with curiosity.

“By the way, Iida-kun, I’ve been wanting to ask.” She said.

Iida raised an eyebrow at her.

“You speak so properly, are you from a rich family?”

Kuro might’ve expected him to blow off her question or change the subject. None of them were prepared by the way be waved his arms (poor Midoriya had to duck with a strangled yelp) as he stood from his chair. The obvious pride was bright in his eyes.

“Indeed! I come from a prestigious line of pro heroes! My brother is Ingenium, and I hope to be like him one day. He is the main reason why I want to be a hero!”

He pushed up his glasses, gleaming white in the light, and set his hands on his hips like a posing hero. Midoriya gaped at him with stars in his eyes, fingers twitching as if he wanted to write everything down in that notebook of his. She and Ochako exchanged amused looks as Iida sat down. Midoriya’s mouth ran questions at a mile a minute, and Iida was only too content to answer everything with a painstakingly high amount of vigor.

Ochako frowned as she looked over at Kuro’s tray. “Aren’t you going to eat, Kuro-chan? You haven’t even touched your food.”

“O-oh, right.”

Fortunately she was quiet, so they didn’t disturb the boys’ eager conversation across from them. It would be the first time she would eat with people her own age. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she reached up and unclipped her mouth piece to set it aside. Ochako’s smile was bubbly and the others didn’t even look twice as the zaru soba mysteriously vanished within the opening in her helmet.

The rest of lunch was uneventful and they returned to the classroom. A few of their other classmates were there, lazily passing the time. Some were even looking at their tiny paintings with small smiles, nodding their thanks when they saw her.

“Oh, Iida-kun, Uraraka-san,” Midoriya went to his desk to snatch his ‘Hero Notebook 14’, “Do you mind if I ask a few questions about your quirks?”

Kuro chuckled as Iida and Ochako exchanged glances. Midoriya must have written more about her quirk after their talk yesterday, as a few more pages had been filled before he flipped to the next clean one. Kuro took this extra time to draw while they were distracted, going back to her desk as Midoriya riddled the other two with questions. He added several pages to his collection and Kuro wondered if he would interview everybody in their class. He might need more than one notebook for that.

The bell was nearing, but a voice pulled her from her quick landscape sketch.

“Kokoro.”

She looked up, meeting Tokoyami’s crimson eyes. He was at his desk, but he was standing next to it rather than sitting, facing fully towards her. There was a certain look in his eyes that she couldn’t place and his hands were formed into fists. A rock sank into her gut and she tilted her head at him.

“What is it, Tokoyami-kun?”

He opened and closed his mouth several times. A long sigh broke from his beak and he hunched his shoulders, as if in defeat. He stared for a long moment at the floor in between them, before taking another deep breath and staring her straight in the eye. Kuro froze at the lingering sadness in his gaze.

“I-”

At that moment, the bell rang. Tokoyami glared at the clock as he sank into his seat and folded his hands in front of him. Kuro hesitantly reached for him, pausing just before she could set her hand on his shoulder.

“Tokoyami-kun? Are you okay?” She asked.

Ruby eyes met a lone gold, but the door opened before either of them could speak. Kuro’s arm dropped and she rushed to put her art supplies away as Aizawa walked into the room amidst hushed silence. He didn’t look particularly happy. Just then Kuro remembered Yagi’s words from this morning. A tremendous shadow barged upon her radar, bounding as fast as a bullet train towards their classroom. Kuro snapped her head towards the door just before it flew open.

“HERE I AM!! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL PERSON!!!”

Aizawa looked less than pleased as the class roared. All Might, in all of his glory, stood posing in front of the classroom. Kuro too, was grinning. He was just like that day, hair blazing against bursting flames and fierce eyes ready to strike fear in any villain. Kuro froze against her classmates’ excitement.

All Might was looking at them…. with familiar electric blue eyes. Her mind flashed to Yagi. His honest smile, wild golden hair and eerily similar blue eyes and inky black sclera. The image of him coughing up blood sprang at the forefront, flashing next to the image of All Might wiping away blood in that alleyway.

Kuro slowly tilted her head as the sound in the room seemed to muffled against the cotton in her ears. It couldn’t be possible, right? Perhaps it was just a coincidence that Yagi and All Might had several similarities? Maybe it was like Iida’s case, where a heroic lineage had the support of other family members. Would it be rude to ask All Might about it?

All Might was speaking now, but she couldn’t hear over the fog clambering over her mind. She shook her head just in time to clear it.

“-pport Department!” All Might withdrew a remote from who knows where and pressed the button. “Grab your hero costumes to change, and meet me in Ground Beta!”

Several cases emerged from the wall, all numbered according to their seating arrangement. Her classmates rushed to grab theirs, but her sudden realization made her slow. All Might seemed to notice as she was the last to stand and grab her case from the wall.

“Young Kokoro, hold a moment!”

They even _spoke_ the same. Kuro filed it away for later as she stopped, the rest of the class flooding out of the room in their excitement. All Might towered over her with his usual smile, but it seemed softer this time.

“My assistant told me what happened in the infirmary. Are you feeling any better?”

Aizawa tensed and zeroed in on them. “You what.”

As much as she respected him, All Might had the subtlety of a lone firework in the middle of an inky night sky. Kuro hugged her case to her chest and quickly nodded, instincts screaming at her to run before her guardian got angry and gave her a _long_ lecture.

“ _Yepfeelingjustfinethankyouverymuch!_ ” Her words tumbled out of her mouth as she turned tail and fled after her classmates.

She lost how All Might’s smile tensed as Aizawa glared daggers at him. He let out a long sigh as he crossed his arms, the number one hero turned to him with furrowed brows.

“Did… I say something wrong?”

“ _You._ Explain. Now.” Aizawa said.

Kuro followed the hallways and darted into the locker room. Thankfully the other girls were too invested in their own costumes to notice. She went to her locker next to Ashido’s and opened it, taking a deep breath before turning her attention to the case in her hands. Kuro’s jaw dropped when she opened it and held the costume out in front of her. The support course really knew what they were doing.

Her costume wasn’t flashy or meant to attract much attention. The traditional kunoichi outfit was woven in one of Arachne’s newest metal-silk fibers sent into the support labs for testing. It was flexible and protective, while dyed in alternating black and red colors to match the tones of her skin. A silvery-purple sash would go around her waist, holding the emblem emblazoned on an extra piece of cloth that would be hanging down her front side and just over her knees.    

She modeled the emblem after one of Nezu’s chess pieces, the one with the heart shaped fleur-de-lis, outlined in red with crimson thorny vines crisscrossing in the ebony center. Two silver ribbons were tied around the elbows to separate the alternating black/red colors, at about the same spot where the real silver bands were on her arms. The last few pieces were the silvery-purple scarf doubling as a hood (totally not inspired by her guardian!) and her mask. Both ends of the scarf were cut like a thin, spiked cross, and they would playfully flow in the winds at her back.

The top half of her mask was pitch black, with an eye slit on one side outlined in red, and the final piece of long ghostly cloth hanging down the eyeless half of her face, also shaped like the ends of her scarf. The removable bottom half was more metallic, a non-reflective sterling mouth guard with several horizontal slits.

Kuro double checked her surroundings. All the other girls were preoccupied and Ashido had her back turned to her. She did feel a little better, between getting a decent lunch and Recovery Girl’s healing, so doing her Phantom Shift shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Her body broke down into black plumes, ghosting out of her normal school uniform and into the slitted helm of her hero costume.

She stood at full height, shrugging into the outfit as she solidified. Kuro looked down at herself, flexing the crimson glove on her right hand and then the ebony on her left. The forearm sleeves were a bit longer, being modeled more after a kimono sleeve to drape down past her hands. The familiar sharp pangs rapped across her old wounds in warning, and she had to breath steadily through the sudden pain.

“Wooooaaaah!! Do that again, Kuro-chan!”

Kuro flinched and whirled around to… nothing? The movement did nothing to soothe her fading flare up as the other girls jumped and turned towards her with wide eyes. Floating gloves and a pair of boots jumped wildly as if they were connected to puppeteer’s strings.

“Hagakure?” Kuro asked with a tilted head.

The other girls were still only half in their costumes, leaving her and Hagakure the only ones fully dressed. At least, Kuro thought Hagakure was fully dressed, though just gloves and a pair of boots on an invisible girl was a bit unsettling.

“What’s going on?” Yaomomo asked with a nervous smile.

Hagakure’s boots shifted towards the others, hands still waving through the air.

“It was so cool! Kuro-chan turned into a black cloud and fwoosh!” She embellished with her hands, “She went into her hero costume instantly!”

Kuro idly scratched the back of her neck. “I-I did say I could use my quirk to change pretty fast yesterday…”

Ashido playfully slapped her shoulder with a grin. Kuro just managed to hold in her grunt of pain.

“Dangit! I wanted to see! You have to show us after class, cross your heart and hope to die this time, Kuro!”

Kuro slowly tilted her head the other way. Ashido’s words were a bit nostalgic. She caved when all the other girls were still staring at her, as if waiting for an answer.

“Sure, but I don’t think the ‘crossing my heart’ part would work for me.”

Ashido blinked and raised her brow. Another spoke before anybody could question her odd comment. It was Jiro, who had turned back to staring at a small mirror while fiddling with a stick of crimson face paint.

“We can see it next time.” She said, “Let’s just hurry up so we can get to class.”

Ochako smiled at her and then turned back to her own costume. Tsuyu blinked slowly and matched Kuro’s head tilt, before they exchanged smiles. The adorable frog girl turned back to her hero attire, it resembled more or less of a green and black divers suit with milky white accents.

Kuro deflated a little as a sigh of relief escaped her, and then turned to the final items within her case. Resting snugly within the protective foam was a pair oftessen _ _.__ Large fans designed for battle, the spines were made of reinforced titanium and the fabric woven with the same metallic silk as the rest of her heroic wardrobe. One fan bore the inky blackness of a moonless night sky, the cloth rimmed in red. It’s twin was its opposite, a span of blood red with a fringe of darkness. The fan guards were sharpened and could double as daggers when they were locked shut.  

Kuro grinned when she opened and closed them a few times, marveling at how smooth the process was as the ribs slid over each other in a gentle whisper of steely silk. She couldn’t wait to try them out. With a satisfied nod, she sheathed her weapons at her hip, clicking the case closed. Both the case and her normal uniform were neatly packed away in her locker and she shut it with a certain finality, the others were changed and ready to go, though their excitement was tangible when they reached the city sized training area. The same one from her exam.

Everyone’s hero costumes were astounding. Kuro looked around at her classmates, from the blinding brilliance of Aoyama’s armor doused in sunlight, Ashido’s crazy psychedelic colors, and even how Iida’s mech-like costume matched his stiff, robotic posture. She felt eyes on her, and she turned to see Tokoyami staring. He had a simple, but equally mysterious, black cloak upon his shoulders with combat boots. He blinked at her and then turned his attention elsewhere, and she couldn’t help but wonder what was bothering him so much.

Kuro cocked her head to the side and turned her attention to her other friend’s costume.

“Hey, Ochako-chan.” Kuro whispered.

The girl beside her gave her an inquisitive smile.

“Do you think Midoriya will get the hint if I give him a painting of a green rabbit?”

Ochako blinked twice in rapid succession, and then looked at their verdant companion. Midoriya’s costume looked like a homemade jumpsuit dyed to a pleasing shade of green, white lines down his sides accompanied by white gloves. But nobody could deny the green bunny ears on his hood. Ochako sputtered, her shoulders began to shake and she held both of her hands at her mouth to muffle her laughter.

“Are you alright, Uraraka-san?” Midoriya asked, looking at Ochako with genuine concern.

“J-just fine, Deku-kun!”

The two girls exchanged another knowing glance before they were all silenced by familiar booming laughter. All Might stood tall and proud at the top of the massive gate as it began to open. The class collectively gasped as he leapt off the great wall, cerulean cape flaring dramatically as he performed a perfect flip and landed in front of them. Kuro jumped as she felt the vibrations through her shoes. All Might’s smile sparkled as he stood at his full height, positively ignoring the spider webbing cracks in the concrete at his feet. He wasn’t fazed by the 21 gaping faces staring at him.

“Welcome, young heroes in training! I see the Support Department spared no expense with your costumes!” All Might layed eyes on Midoriya’s costume, and it seemed even the number one hero had to hold back a fit of laughter. He quickly cleared his throat and continued, “Your first class will be a battle trial via a game of Cops and Robbers! You will all be split into groups of three, one group, the cops, will be tasked to guard a treasure within their designated building. The robbers will have to break into the building and steal away the treasure. The robbers can claim their victory if they manage to capture the cops or bring the treasure outside. Likewise, the cops will win if they are able to protect their treasure during the time limit or by arresting the robbers. Any questions?”

Iida’s hand flew into the air. “All Might-sensei! How will the groups be chosen?”

“The groups will be chosen at random once we relocate to the viewing room, which Aizawa is currently setting up!”

“Why random? Couldn’t we just choose partners?” Jiro asked, twirling one of her jacks between her fingers.

All Might opened his mouth to respond, but Midoriya spoke first.

“Sometimes heroes don’t get to choose who they work with.” He said, “It’s a lot more realistic this way.”

“E-Exactly!” Was he nervously sweating? “You are correct, Young Midoriya!”

Yaomomo furrowed her brow, looking around at her classmates as she slowly raised her hand.

“If we’re in groups of three, then that counts to seven teams. It’s an odd number.”

“Indeed,” All Might nodded, “But fear not! The final team of cops or robbers shall be a group of volunteers, it’ll be a second chance to get a better grade. Anything else?”

When it was silent, he led them into the training grounds. The observatory was just off the main road from the gate. All Might threw open the door and led them inside, it was a large square room with one wall littered with screens. Aizawa leaned against the far wall, arms crossed and figure highlighted by the dozen or so monitors.

Kuro caught his eye, and swallowed nervously. She just __knew__ she was going to get a lecture by the way his finger tapped impatiently on his arm and by how his eyes held a certain steel to them when he stared at her. The others filed into the room, either gaping at the multitude of images flicking across the screens or slinking by the back walls to sit on some of the benches there.

“About time you get here,” Aizawa said as he stood from the wall. “I’ve been ready for the past ten minutes.”

Kuro saw a gleam of nervous sweat on the number one hero, but perhaps it was just a trick of the light. It was rather dark in here, after all. All Might cleared his throat and turned back to the class, his muscular form outlined with a stark white from the screens.

“Y-yes, well,” He dug out another remote from somewhere in his costume, “No time like the present!”

Aizawa rolled his eyes as the other hero pressed the button. The largest screen in the center had a list of all of their names, one by one each of them were assigned to random teams A through G. Kuro’s stomach dropped onto the floor as the lineup was big and bold for all to see.

 

 **Team A:** Midoriya, Tokoyami, Sato

 **Team B:** Todoroki, Hagakure, Uraraka

 **Team C:** Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Asui

 **Team D:** Kirishima, Kokoro, Bakugo

 **Team E:** Iida, Aoyama, Mineta

 **Team F:** Shoji, Sero, Koda

 **Team G:** Ojiro, Kaminari, Ashido

 

Bakugo’s anger infested the room and he turned to Kuro with a sharp glare. They all gravitated towards their respective groups, but not before Ochako gave her a reassuring smile. Iida was about ready to go into arm chopping mode by the way he glared at a sneering Bakugo. Midoriya seemed… distant? At least her red headed teammate smiled at her, making a point to step in between her and the explosive blond.

Why was Kirishima’s name so familiar? Kuro didn’t get a chance to think on it as All Might spoke, his voice commanding everyone’s attention as it bounced across the room.

“Very good! Now that the teams have been decided, it is time to begin the first match!” He turned towards the screens, cape flaring a bit from the sharp movement.

The button was pressed again and the screen changed. Scratch that, Kuro might as well throw the rest of her dilapidated organs onto the figurative puddle on the ground.

 

****Cops: Team D** **

****Vs** **

****Robbers: Team A** **

 

An almost feral grin stretched across Bakugo’s face. That look sent shivers down her back, and she turned to see Midoriya’s face pale underneath his mask. Tokoyami’s eyes hardened and they burned into Kuro like coals. Sato’s expression was unreadable. All Might, apparently unaware of the skyrocketing tension between the two groups, passed Kirishima and Midoriya small bundles of capture tapes.

“Alright, cops! You have fifteen minutes to scout out your building and make preparations. The robbers will convene outside and make plans of their own before I begin the round.”

Kuro withheld a groan. This was _not_ going to be fun.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Dude, seriously. How is this supposed to be a treasure?” Kirishima’s curious voice echoed through the empty room.

Their building was an abandoned office space, six floors of barren cubicles and hallways sitting in a light layer of dust. The hallways were long and straight, but there were a few winding passageways nestled in the corner of the building that could be used to lose someone on your tail. The ‘treasure’ that they were supposed to guard was in the southwest corner of the fourth floor. It was on an ivory pedestal, a single spotlight shining down from the ceiling gave it a dramatic shadow. Kuro tilted her head and studied it from a better angle.

The artifact was nothing more than an old and raggedy boot, leather frayed and it gave off an odd smell, spray painted a cheesy metallic gold and rhinestones randomly hot glued all over it. The cheap plastic gems glimmered in the spotlight.

“W-well, the value of something can be taken differently between people, like if it holds a certain place in their memories or if it’s something that they’re passionate about.” She said,tilting her head the other way, “Kind of like how people would pay millions to get their hands on a painting, even if its just a plain white canvas with a dot in the center, just because it was painted by a particular artist.”

“Oh, really?” Kirishima grinned sheepishly, hand rubbing on the back of his head, “I didn’t know about that.”

Bakugo rolled his eyes and scoffed. “That’s dumb. Its just a useless old boot.”

He turned on his heel and stomped towards the exit.

“Wait! Shouldn’t we come up with a plan?” Kuro said.

“Piss off, Ragdoll.” Bakugo looked at her over his shoulder, his grenade gauntlets shaking as he formed his hands into tight fists. “I only care about putting that shitty Deku in his place.”

As she thought, this would be more difficult than necessary, but her mouth ran without a filter.

“Why do you hate Midoriya so much? What did he ever do to make you have that much animosity between you two?”

Kirishima tensed as Bakugo turned to face Kuro fully, eyes radiating such a burning hatred that would make any normal person recoil in fear. There was something else underneath his harsh bravado, buried below the heaps of fiery confidence and rage. Something small and fragile.

“What did you just say to me!? It’s none of your damn business!” He jabbed a finger towards her, “You’re lucky we’re on the same team for this shitty trial, otherwise I’d put you in the ground too!”

Kirishima stepped in between them, his hands up in a placating manner. “Dude, relax. Why don’t we all take a breather and come up with a strategy instead?”

“I _have_ a plan.” Bakugo spat, “I’ll take care of Deku, you useless extras guard the treasure.”

With that, he prowled out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Hopefully nobody could hear it outside. Kuro released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and turned to Kirishima. His mouth was set in a firm line and his orange-crimson eyes had a particular sadness to them.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have provoked him like that.”

He blinked, sour face brightening into a sunny smile. It was the first time Kuro really studied him up close. His bright red hair was set up into spikes, with two horn-like spikes set above his forehead. Kuro ran her forked tongue on the back of her fangs as she saw Kirishima’s smile, an eerily similar shark-like grin that held a cheery eagerness to it. His costume was cool too, with his gear shaped shoulder pads and torn half cape draping down over dark, baggy pants. She could just see a tiny scar over his right eye, though the black wired guard around his face took attention away from it.

“It’s okay! Though, we probably should come up with some sort of plan without him. We still have the other two robbers to deal with.”

“Yeah, Bakugo will at least keep Midoriya busy.” Kuro felt a pang of guilt, and she hoped she didn’t make it any worse for her green friend. She turned back towards the treasure, “I don’t really know much about Tokoyami’s or Sato’s quirks. Oh, but before we get too far, my name is Kokoro Kuro, but you can just call me Kuro!”

His smile widened further, and Kuro found it adorable. “Nice to meetcha, Kuro! The names Kirishima Eijiro!”

A light flicked on inside of her mind and she whirled around to him. “Now I know where I remember your name from! We tied for second place on the entrance exam!”

“Really!?” His face dropped in shock before he pumped his fists in excitement. “So it _was_ you! I saw when you took those robots down from the side of that building. Your attack and the awesome way you landed on the last one, it was so manly!”

Kuro’s thoughts screeched to a sudden halt, and she stiffened.

“W-what did you just say?”

Kirishima’s grin fell as his brows furrowed, “That you were manly? Er, I know you are a girl, but-”

He kept talking, but her mind went elsewhere, back to a certain day filled with sludge and sneering high school students. The spectre of a dark alley fluttered through her mind, but that was cut out as two voices of light cast those vile memories away.

_Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, you cowards!?_

_Yeah! What you guys are doing, its just not manly!_

No wonder she recognized Ashido! She just barely remembered seeing the flash of pink skin and black eyes of one of her rescuers, and so much else happened that day that she simply _forgot._ What were the chances that the both of them made it to U.A. and got into the same class? Her hands curled into fists, she would be sure to thank them properly this time.

“Hey, you still with me buddy?” Kirishima had his hand out towards her, “You were spacing off there for a second.”

“Y-yeah, just fine.”

Hopefully he wouldn’t be able to tell that she was staring at him with absolute awe. That day would’ve turned out a lot different without him and Ashido. Something within her chest unfurled and she had to blink away the tears forming in her eye, but she managed to shove these thoughts away and focus on the trial ahead of them by clearing her throat.

“I-I should stay with the treasure.” She said, voice barely steady, “A part of my quirk acts like a radar, so I would know if anybody got too close.”

“Sweet! I can patrol around the different floors. I’m not sure where Bakugo went, but if anybody comes be sure to relay it over our ear pieces. Sound good?”

Kuro nodded and Kirishima have her another grin filled with sunshine. Just in time, because All Might’s voice rang across their ears.

_“Let the match begin!!”_

The two partners exchanged nods, and Kirishima gave her a solid thumbs up before turning towards the exit. He left, shutting the door silently as he began his patrol. Kuro took in a deep breath, letting it out smoothly as she sat in a meditative pose and closed her eye. With each sturdy breath she let her influence grow, mind filling out like a map as her shadows clung to every nook and cranny within the building.

She followed Kirishima’s shadow down the hall and made sure to keep her influence on the entirety of the fourth floor. It was easier to use this side of her quirk when she was meditating, and she occasionally pulled back to check the other floors, the last thing they needed was an ambush near their treasure. Kuro inhaled sharply and tapped her ear piece hidden under her hood.

“Kirishima, Bakugo.”

She was met with two very different tones.

__“_ What’s up, buddy?”_

_“What the hell do you want, Ragdoll!?”_

Kuro bit back her snarky reply at Bakugo’s fury.

“Two robbers just entered the first floor, one in the back entrance and one in the front. I can’t tell who’s who though. There’s still no sign of the third.”

 _ _“_ Nice!” _Kirishima said, _“I’ll head down to the first floor to-”_

__“_ Deku is MINE, Shitty Hair! Take care of the other useless extra.”_

Kuro sighed as she flicked off her ear piece. Kirishima’s shadow was racing down the third floor staircase and Bakugo was barreling towards the intruder coming in from the back entrance. A stone dropped in her stomach as she continued to search for the third person. She scanned the lower floors with no luck. Where in the world were they?

Kuro grimaced as a light headache tingled at her scars. She would trust the other two to deal with the intruders, and focused on her floor instead. Wait, was it possible for one of them to come in from the top? She carefully poked around the upper floors and-

_Bingo._

“Kirishima.” Kuro made sure to keep her voice low.

 _“What is it?”_ He was lightly panting, since he was sprinting through the second floor to reach his target.

“Someone is coming in through the roof access and are making their way down. I’m going to intercept.”

__“_ Alright! But becareful, okay?”_

She shut off her comms and slowly stood, ignoring the light lancing pain that came from using her quirk. The shadows at her feet swirled around her like a miasma until it cloaked her in the familiar safety of being within an ethereal realm. Her body sank into the shadows, her invisible form slithering under the treasury door as she sped towards the final intruder like a shadowy spectre. The intruder’s steps were slow, meticulous, and quiet. But being silent meant nothing with a quirk like hers.

 _Found you._ Kuro thought as she took in the form of Tokoyami.

His demeanor was calm, but he was alert by the way his eyes darted up and down, studying his surroundings with a laser-like focus. Kuro followed him around the fifth floor, mind racing as she tried to think of the best way to ambush him.

Just as she was about to strike, an explosion rocked the building. Both she and Tokoyami jumped as the resounding boom shook the building, sprinkling down dust from the ceiling. She hoped whoever Bakugo found was alright. Kuro took this chance to glide up the wall and to the tall ceiling over Tokoyami.

She launched herself from the shadows, aiming a kick right at her opponent’s head. Tokoyami whirled around with wide eyes as his quirk manifested. Large shadowy hands sprang forth from his back, grabbing her legs before swinging around to throw her down the hall. Kuro’s stomach leapt into her throat as she flipped and successfully landed on her feet, sliding backwards into a crouch. Her gloved claws grated on the floor, sounding close to nails on chalkboard.

Tokoyami was in a battle stance now, massive arms hovering behind him like dark angelic wings. Kuro slowly stood, hands latching onto her tessen as she went into her own battle stance. She kept her fans in locked mode, for now.

“Kokoro.” Tokoyami stood straight, giving her a deep bow before going back into his battle stance. “It’s an honor to battle you.”

Kuro chuckled and flipped one of her tessen fans skillfully around her fingers. She jabbed the metallic tip towards him.

“Surrender, thief! I won’t go easy on you!”

The bird boy blinked, a snort shooting from his beak. “Impossible, my comrades and I-”

She attacked, Dark Pillars shooting her through the hallway. Her silvery scarf trailed behind her like ribbons on a ghostly wind as she struck down with her weapons. Tokoyami’s eyes flew open in surprise and he barely threw himself to the side in time. Kuro slid back into a crouch in her landing, but that didn’t stop her from launching herself back at the boy once more.

The shadowy hands on his back were ready this time, giant claws reaching out for her. Her smirk was hidden behind her mask as she activated Phantom Shift, body bending unnaturally as she lurched to the side to avoid his attack.

The sight of her body bowing _in half_ startled him, his heart lurching. But his attack didn’t land! She didn’t get hurt, was it-

He was pulled from his thoughts as she landed in front of him, planting a roundhouse kick into his stomach. He felt the bile in his throat as he was thrown back, his cape flaring by the force of her kick. Tokoyami grunted as his boots skid over the concrete, hand going up to wipe the corner of his mouth. She was standing there now, singular eye glowing like a bright lantern in the midst of a foggy night, her costume weaving and bobbing oddly as if it didn’t have a physical form within.

It was… most unsettling.

They both stood there, studying each other with a sharp intensity. The claws at his back grew larger as he readied himself. Kuro twirled her weapons around in her fingers, unlatching the locks that kept them closed. She couldn’t keep up her Phantom Shift for too much longer.

Tokoyami attacked first this time, as if he sensed her hesitation. The massive dark claws splayed outwards as they hurled towards her. She sank into the shadows, just in time to feel the light graze of his attack pass over where her head was not a moment ago. Tokoyami cursed under his breath as he frantically looked around.

His quirk shrank back, forming a protective shield on either side. He heard the light shift of fabric behind him and jumped around to the sound. Just in time to see the flash of a red and black fan in his face, the loud __snap__ like a gunshot stunned him and left him open. Kuro flicked her tessen fan closed and went for the strike, readying up like a viper aiming for the kill.

But his quirk was ready.

As his partner shook away the light ringing in his ears, Dark Shadow struck. The giant hands rushed forth, trapped Kuro in its grip, and slammed her into the floor. Tokoyami’s hearth lurched a second time at her pained cry, but he reached back and withdrew the capture tape from one of his hip pouches. The ringing in his ears finally faded as he took his first steps towards her.

“My apologies, but this macabre dance of death must be put to an end.” He said as he stretched the tape between his hands.

Kuro tried pulling the shadows around her, but something just didn’t click when she was held within these powerful claws. Tokoyami approached slowly as she struggled for freedom, with no luck.

Suddenly another explosion, this one much closer, trembled the building. Trails of dust filtered down upon as them as a powerful shockwave ripped through their bodies. The claws around her startled and released her as they curled protectively around Tokoyami, and she took this chance to flip herself off the floor and into a standing position.

Her body reacted as she leapt into the darkness and away from the other shadow quirk user. She could hear him curse as his footsteps trailed after her. She materialized close to the fifth floor stairway, hand flying to her comms.

“Kirishima, Bakugo, what’s going on?”

Kirishima responded, panting with obvious signs of battle in the background.

_“I’m fighting Sato, but I think Bakugo found Midori-”_

_“DIE, YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!!”_

She heard crashing noises and another explosion, the heat of Bakugo’s attacks flooded the surrounding floors, but she had no time to respond as Tokoyami came for her. Kuro flung herself into the stairwell, taking steps three at a time with the other racing at her back. She flipped both of her fans open just as she reached the fourth floor, pulling her shadow onto the fabric.

With quick hands, she flung the waves of darkness at him. He startled back as his quirk grasped her Shadow Waves, shattering her attack like brittle glass. They both flitted around the fourth floor, Kuro moving like a graceful dancer as she avoided Tokoyami’s attacks, while Tokoyami’s quirk kept her from regaining any ground or counter attacking. Walls crumbled below as Bakugo went wild with his quirk, and she only hoped Midoriya had a plan, even if her team would lose the trial, to counter him.

Kuro flipped over one of Tokoyami’s attacks and landed on her feet. A sturdy burn was creeping into her old wounds and she didn’t know how much longer she could keep him at bay.

Tokoyami narrowed his eyes as his quirk pulled back. He could just hear a light rasp in his opponent’s breath, like a harsh grating rattling her lungs. They were both panting from exertion and his muscles were already burning. He was sweating from the constant heat of Bakugo’s rampaging explosions as they went unrestrained just a floor below. Tokoyami opened his mouth to say something, when All Might’s voice shouted across their earpieces.

_“Bakugo, NO!!”_

Both of them flinched as an outburst of heat and light flashed from outside, blowing out several windows and shaking the building to its core. They both covered their faces as shards of glass glinted in the harsh light of the blast, clouds of dust scraped into their throats and burned their eyes. Walls crumbled and branching cracks spread across the ceilings and floors, and Tokoyami froze as the floor gave out underneath their feet.

“Tokoyami-kun!” Kuro cried.

He saw as his shadow tore itself free of the ground, but he was frozen in shock as the dark cords wrapped around his midsection and flung him to safety. A shout was locked in his throat as he locked eyes with Kuro, just as the ceiling caved in over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
> I also just might have an extreme soft spot for Kirishima.


	20. Battle Trial: Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle Trial finale with a side of emotions nobody's prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Updating a day early. So, I did another drawing for the story, its basically a more detailed drawing of Kuro's other form, but with the addition of Kuro's current changes with it. Let me know if you guys want to see it! Otherwise it might be posted with a random chapter later.

Kuro dropped as the floor underneath her feet crumbled, the final visage was of Tokoyami’s panicked eyes as she fell into the darkness.

Instincts made her pull the shadows around her when she tumbled down, down, _down_. She rolled in the darkness amidst dust and showering debris as half the building swallowed her whole, heavy pieces of rebar free falling along her formless mass. Wind whistled in her ears for a few seconds before she crashed into the ground, her shadowy body becoming one with the thunderous piles of rubble gathering atop her.

She clenched her eye shut and waited for the dust to still. Fuzzy voices came from _somewhere_ , but she couldn’t tell as the final heavy piece of concrete snuffed out the light.

Kuro was trapped.

Her concrete cage was an amalgamation of burnt tiles, smoking detritus and chunks of stone weighing thousands of pounds. Tiny pebbles trickled through the cracks and the crashing, crackling noises settled down into a low rumble. Slowly, she pulled her form together, head peeking out of the shadows like a crocodile would in water.

The effect was immediate, and she hissed at the screaming voices in her ear.

_“Young Kokoro, are you alright!?”_

_“Kokoro, respond!”_

She flicked her comms on, coughing as she willed a few more inches of her body to emerge from the darkness.

“I’m alright!”

There was an audible sigh of relief on the other end.

 _“Are you injured?”_ All Might asked, _“Do you need us to end the exercise?”_

Kuro shook her head even though they couldn’t see. “I’m not injured, though there’s a lot of debris above my head. I can use my quirk to escape, so no worries there. Did anybody else get hurt?”

 _“No.”_ It was Aizawa this time, and even though he sounded indifferent on the outside, she detected his immense concern hidden in his bored tone. __“_ Tokoyami avoided injury with the help of your quirk and his own. Kirishima and Sato were on the other side of the blast and Midoriya avoided a direct hit.”_

Kuro breathed a sigh of relief. What the heck was Bakugo thinking!? She could’ve been crushed if she didn’t use her quirk when she did! She could only imagine how livid her teachers would be if she got seriously injured, not to mention the consequences Bakugo would go through. They were all lucky.

_“Kokoro is uninjured! The trial shall resume!”_

All Might must have broadcast that to the others. Another voice yelled in her ear just as she was trying to figure out how to escape this mess.

_“Buddy! Are you sure you’re alright!? Do you need any help!?”_

“I’m okay, Kirishima!” She wondered if he could feel her genuine smile through her voice. “I’ll get out of this, no problem!”

 _“See!? I told you she was fine, Shitty Hair!”_ Bakugo didn’t seem remorseful in the slightest. _“No hero worth their salt would die from something so stupid. Now focus back on kicking their asses!”_

She switched off her comms and sighed. She flinched as some of the rubble shifted, baring a single stream of sunlight that beamed through an opening in the debris, illuminating her tiny, ruinous cage. She thanked her lucky stars that she wasn’t claustrophobic.

Now, how to go about this? She could slowly slink through the fracturing remains as she was now, but that would take time, perhaps more time than what was left of the trial. Or, she could Phantom Shift and flow like a river trickling through a thicket of bamboo.

But…

Doing it that way would inflame her old wounds. It __was__  the fastest way though, and she really didn’t want her team to fail their very first hero lesson just because she was trapped underneath half a building. Her body was already rebelling against her, from having a sleepless, attack filled night, and then having the little remains of her energy sapped during her healing with Recovery Girl.

Kuro shook her head and pushed down her sharpening pains.

This school’s motto was ‘Plus Ultra’ for a reason! She materialized the rest of her body in the tiny, cramped niche. Her costume sagged and dropped like an empty husk as she used her Phantom Shift, keeping just a tiny bit of herself materialized so she could drag her costume with her. Her smoky, shapeless form cascaded through the tiniest of gaps, and she would make sure to thank the Support Department for making her costume so ridiculously flexible.

She slinked past the jagged rebar, around impossibly heavy slabs of concrete, and waded through the settling dusty clouds still clinging to the air. The silky fabric dragged behind her, it was the only noise amidst the deathly silent world now settled within this underground tomb.

Kuro climbed several meters, the sunlight slowly getting stronger, the air getting fresher, as she continued her quick ascent. She had to avoid those deadly rays of light in this bare form, sticking to the darker parts and hiding under the shadow of these stony remains. Finally, she breached her rocky prison and out into the open air.

She tossed the empty husk of her costume into the dusty hallway, fractured and broken with several chunks littering the floor. It landed like a puppet with its strings cut and she followed through a moment later. She wondered what it looked like on the cameras, was she just a black mass creeping back into her costume? A dark spectre possessing a lifeless doll? How were her classmates reacting when her hero attire sluggishly rose to its feet like a corpse regaining an unnatural life?

Her body solidified, and she only got a moment to collect herself before the inevitable. A wave of jagged pain assaulted her insides, fresh coals burning into her scars and clawing out in retribution against her head. She hunched over with a muffled cry of pain, one hand desperately clutching her side as the other went to the wall for support. A sharp cough rattled her lungs and the light taste of copper was upon her tongue. She reached back to a hidden pouch in her sash, dread rearing up its head when the pouch was empty.

Her inhaler was gone. Where was it!? Did it get lost in the debris or-

Kuro’s claws scraped against the wall as she formed a fist. Of course, she would forget. It was __at_ home_, by her pillow, where it had been the whole night in case of another attack. All Might’s booming voice startled her from her agony.

_“The battle trial is over! Robbers win!”_

She barely heard Bakugo’s scream of rage echoing down the hall as she fell to her knees.

They had failed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The control room was doused in a heavy, awkward silence.

They were all checked over by Recovery Girl after the trial ended, and Kuro got another round of healing despite her light protests. Midoriya was still recovering in the infirmary, being the most heavily injured with his entire arm shattered to pieces. Kuro’s mind was foggy from sleep deprivation and exhaustion, but she pulled every iota of her remaining energy together to stay awake.

All Might cleared his throat. “So, would anybody like to begin the analysis of that round? Or guess who the VIP is?”

Ochako raised her hand warily. “Um, I think it would be Kuro-chan?”

Kuro startled and looked at her. “M-me? But we lost?”

“Yeah! You came up with a plan and found out where the robbers were coming in from! And you got yourself out of the rubble.”

Yaoyorozu frowned and crossed her arms. “But she did provoke Bakugo at the start, and I think that made the situation worse. She was also immobilized by her quirk strain after she emerged from the wreckage.”

Bakugo bared his teeth and glared at Yaoyorozu, but he went ignored. Kuro swallowed nervously and stared at the corner of the room, the sharp ghosts of pain still lingering across her scars. Summing it up to ‘quirk strain’ was better than telling the entire class about her glaring weaknesses born from her injuries.

It was Sato who raised his hand next. “To be honest, I think it would either have to be Tokoyami or Midoriya. They both came up with a solid plan together and it was Tokoyami’s idea to go in through the roof access.”

All Might’s grin grew wider. “Good point, Sato! The VIP for this round is Tokoyami, both for working with his team to come up with a plan, and that he thought of a unique way to approach the situation. He kept Kokoro at bay and got the treasure out of the building after the… incident. Midoriya would be a close second, but he was too focused on keeping Bakugo distracted and got himself heavily injured in the process.”

Tokoyami bowed his head, wiping some lingering dust from his cloak. “I just wanted the round to end quickly, so that nobody else would get hurt.”

Aizawa eyed him, his voice contained a minute amount of guilt and he had been sulking in the back of the room since they returned. He cleared his throat and set his sharp gaze on a certain explosive teen.

“Bakugo, you need to be more careful with a quirk like yours. You are lucky that nobody got seriously injured from that little stunt of yours. If they did, you would’ve either gotten detention at best or at worst, expulsion. Think about the consequences of your actions from here on out. Am I clear?”

Bakugo crossed his arms and scowled at the opposite wall. “Yes, sensei.”

“Alright, now that that’s out of the way, we can start the next round!” All Might pressed the button and turned back to the center screen.

Team F, consisting of Shoji, Sero, and Koda would be the cops. Robbers were team C, with Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Asui. Kuro went to go sit on one of the empty benches in the back as the teams left to plan. A few of her classmates gave her concerned side glances. She tried to ignore them and focused on the screens instead. All Might called the round to start, but Kuro was distracted by the sudden body that plopped down to sit beside her.

It was Kirishima, who was giving her an encouraging, if not apprehensive, smile. “Are you sure you’re doing alright, Kuro? You looked really rough after the round ended.”

Kuro scuffed her shoe on the floor and gave him a shrug. “I should be fine. I’m just a little tired from Recovery Girl’s healing, that’s all.”

“You were really cool though!” Kirishima latched a hand on her shoulder, his smile turning into a wide grin. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more manly, you survive a building falling on top of your head without so much as a scratch!”

She chuckled. “Thanks, but your fight with Sato was pretty cool too. So don’t sell yourself short!”

He dropped his hand from her shoulder and nodded. Their conversation lulled as they turned back to the screens. Poor Koda was nearly helpless with no animals for his quirk to work on, and he was eliminated by Asui’s swift movements. Sero left a spider web of tape protecting their treasure, and both he and Shoji teamed up to protect it as the robbers went on the offensive.

Kuro looked to Kirishima, he had his arms crossed and was leaning back against the bench, watching the match with a keen interest. Kuro lightly cleared her throat to draw his attention. It was now or never, while her nerves were still intact.

“Hey, Kirishima.”

The boy blinked at her with a smile.

“Could I… talk to you?”

“Sure, buddy! Shoot!”

Kuro folded her hands together and avoided his sunny grin. “W-well, I actually need to talk to both you and Ashido. And it is kind of… private. We c-could talk after class ends or could ask the teachers to go outside for a few minutes, if you want?”

Kirishima tilted his head, almost looking akin to a puppy, “Well, now you have me curious! I’ll go get Ashido, if you wanted to ask the teachers?”

Kuro nodded, and they both stood. Kirishima bee-lined for their pink classmate and Kuro approached Aizawa. He looked her up and down when she stepped up to him.

“Aizawa-sensei, would it be ok if I talked to Kirishima and Ashido outside for a few minutes?”

He narrowed his eyes and turned to look over at the other two, who had their heads together and were talking quietly.

“You’re supposed to be watching the matches.” He looked back to his charge, “I take it that it must be pretty important?”

Kuro nodded, her voice quieting. Thankfully, everyone else was too busy watching the 3 vs. 2 showdown as Jiro located the treasure room with her ear jacks.

“Do you remember that day with the sludge villain? Before that happened and I told you about those high school boys that were bothering me?”

Aizawa crossed his arms, “It’s hard to forget. What about it?”

Kuro couldn’t meet his eye. Choosing to stare at one of the screens instead.

“W-well, it was actually Kirishima and Ashido that saved me from them. I just figured it out today, and want to thank them for it.”

If it were anyone else, he’d tell them to wait until after class. He hummed, reaching up to scratch at his stubble as he let out a long sigh through his nose. _No _,__ he did _not_  have a soft spot for his daugh- his charge, but he felt something in his chest warm as she finally looked at him for an answer.

“I’ll give you five minutes. Be back before then.”

“Thank you, Aizawa-sensei!”

He watched her leave, his eyes softened and his tiny smile hidden underneath the layers of his scarf. A movement caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Tokoyami stand suddenly. His eyes were on Kuro as she left the room silently with the other two. Aizawa scrunched his brow when the boy sank back into his seat with a defeated sigh, elbows resting on his knees and hands steepled together. He was looking at the ground with an unreadable expression.

All Might raised a brow at him, but Aizawa simply shrugged and turned back to the screens.

The door closed softly behind them, and Kuro walked down a hall with the other two following curiously. What should she say? What should she do? Why was this suddenly a lot harder to do than in her head?  

Kuro stopped and turned to them.

Ashido grinned. “So, whats this about Kuro-chan? You wanted to talk to both of us?”

“Er… well…” Kuro avoided their eyes and locked her shaking hands together.

The two blinked at her, and then exchanged glances. She was going to do it. Just do it and get it over with already, one long overdue apology and a show of gratitude towards the saviors she abandoned. She took a deep breath, and they both startled backwards as she bowed at a perfect 90 degrees towards them.

“Thank you very much, and I’m so so sorry!”

“I-wh- you…” Ashido couldn’t find her words.

Kirishima opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish.

Kuro, still bowed, clenched her eye shut and spoke. “I-I don’t know if you two remember, but it was about a year ago, and there were four high school boys f-following me and it was you two that saved me from them! One of you threw a book at their head and called them out! And I just… ran away. Thank you for saving me and I’m so, __so__  sorry that I abandoned you afterwards!”

There was silence. Several seconds ticked by when a sniffle brought Kuro’s head up. Kirishima was wiping actual __tears__ from his eyes and Ashido was covering her mouth with one of her hands, eyes wide at Kuro. Then, without any warning, Ashido charged and locked her in a tight hug, almost pushing them both over. A second later she was hit again as Kirishima wrapped his arms around both girls. Their embrace was… warm, in a way she never experienced before.

It was Kuro’s turn to be speechless. No, she was _not_ going to cry. She wasn’t-

Kuro sniffed as pearly tears draped down her face and she hugged them back. They stayed like that for a while, or perhaps just a few minutes. Eventually, Ashido pulled back with Kirishima, though the pink girl’s hands were still on her shoulders.

“Where the heck did you gooo!?” She was lightly shaking Kuro back and forth, “We searched everywhere for you!”

Kuro wiped the tears from her eye, staining her ebony glove with a wet blotch, “Y-you guys aren’t mad at me? For leaving you to deal with those guys?”

Kirishima, tears still pooling in his eyes, gave her a playful slap on the arm. “Of course not! Those unmanly cowards bolted the first chance they got! They didn’t even put up a fight! We were more concerned about you, and after we couldn’t find you… well….” He rubbed the back of his head and gave her a watery half-smile.

“W-well, I wasn’t in the best state of mind after that. I kind of got sick in an alleyway.” She flailed her hands in front of her when they stiffened, “B-but I was okay, in the end! I found a park to recuperate at, but… then there was the sludge villain incident…”

Ashido let her hands fall from Kuro’s shoulders, instead choosing to drape an arm over her and hold her close. Kuro noted that she smelled like strawberries.

“I knew there was a third unnamed person involved in that! Oh boy, you just get into all sorts of trouble, don’t you?”

“I-”

Kuro startled when Kirishima draped his arm over her other side, she was sandwiched by her two grinning classmates.

“Then we just have to look out for each other, huh? Nobody is gonna mess with my new little buddy if I have anything to say about it!”

Kuro blinked, her voice seemed content to stay locked in her throat as Ashido nodded dramatically.

“Yeah! I think I heard Iida talking about getting everybody’s number this morning, so we’ll all just have to watch each other’s backs as a class! Right, Kuro-chan!?”

Kuro chuckled and gave them a firm nod.

“...Thank you.”

Her words were just above a whisper, but bore all of her honesty and appreciation to them. They grinned at her before the two of them high fived. Kuro cleared her throat and wiped her eye, they all took a solid minute to compose themselves, they didn’t want to return to class with red faces and watery eyes.

“W-we should get back, before Aizawa-sensei gets mad.”

They crept back into the control room, absence all but noticed by a few.

Bakugo rolled his eyes at Ragdoll. He didn’t know what she talked about with Racoon Eyes and Shitty Hair, but there was no need for them to be buddy buddy all of a sudden.

Just then, everybody’s attention snapped when All Might called the round.

“Young Asui has escaped with the treasure! Robbers win!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Uraraka gave a blank stare at the gaudy piece of costume jewellery that was supposed to be their ‘treasure’. It was at least better than the first rounds gold boot or the seconds (hopefully never used) toilet plunger spray painted a blinding silver. She didn’t know how her team, with Hagakure and an aloof Todoroki, would top their predecessors.

Between Bakugo’s explosive finale and Kuro’s heart stopping self-rescue for round one, or the way the all girl team had flawless synergy during round two, they would have to do something astounding to surpass them. Yaoyorozu came up with the strategy, getting their treasure with a grappling gun and then passing it to Asui to escape with as they distracted the boys. Not to diss the other team.

Shoji was a powerhouse by himself and Sero was quick and clever with his quirk. Koda might’ve had an advantage, if only there were animals wandering this bare city. Unfortunately for them, it was Yaoyorozu’s peerless planning and stratagems that gave her both the VIP status and her team’s victory.  

“Sooo, what’s the plan here? Anybody?” Hagakure asked.

Uraraka blinked and looked at her teammates. They had been oddly silent since the round began ten minutes ago.

“W-well Iida-kun is really fast, so we might have trouble with him. I don’t really know much about Aoyama-kun or Mineta-kun though.”

Todoroki, without so much as looking at them, left the room as their time to plan neared its end. Hagakure’s gloves formed into fists and her shoes bounced side to side.

“Um… should we follow him? He didn’t really say anything.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Uraraka said, hoping her statement didn’t sound more like a question, “I have an idea though, if you want to listen.”

“Sure, at least _some_ type of strategy would be better than nothing, with or without Mr. tall, brooding, and half covered in ice.”

She giggled at her teammate. “Okay! How about I levitate the treasure off the pedestal, so it’ll be harder to grab, and you can guard it since you’re invisible! I’ll try to patrol around this floor afterwards.”

Hagakure was already slipping off her gloves and kicking her boots to the side. Uraraka touched the plastic necklace and watched it drift towards the ceiling, cheap pearls bobbing as if they were floating underwater.

_“Let the trial begin!!”_

Uraraka grinned as she turned on her heel, she didn’t know where Hagakure stood, but waved towards her general direction before heading to the door. She didn’t even get two steps before the temperature plummeted, their only warning before ice exploded across the room. Uraraka shrieked and backpedaled straight into Hagakure as the room gleamed with a crisp sheen of glittering diamonds. The only place untouched by ice was the perfect circle of visible floor surrounding the girls and the treasure.

“W-what is this!?” Hagakure shouted, her invisible arms latched onto Uraraka.

_“Er, the robbers are unable to move! The cops win this round in record time!”_

~*~*~*~

 

“I take it we don’t need to debate on who was VIP for that round?” All Might said.

Over half of the class eyed Todoroki, who was standing off to the side with his stoic expression. Uraraka and Hagakure were by him, both of them either wringing their hands together or studying the opposite wall with a crestfallen expression.

Kuro slowly raised her hand, “But he wasn’t without mistakes.” She said, “He didn’t even communicate with his team. At least Ochako-chan and Hagakure-chan came up with a plan before hand.”

All Might nodded, “Indeed, that is an astute point, Young Kokoro! It is important to communicate with your teammates, but he also overpowered the opposing team without harming his own. That level of power and control must be commended. Does anybody else have anything to add?”

His answer still didn’t sit right with her, but she didn’t argue any further. It was Asui who spoke up next, looking at the indifferent boy as she poked her cheek.

“That amount of power is impressive.” She said, “You are truly a terrifying opponent, Todoroki-kun.”

Todoroki gave a noncommittal shrug. A few moments of silence were enough to have the number one hero continue.

“Now, for the final match! Who will volunteer to go up against Team G?”

Ojiro, Kaminari, and Ashido exchanged glances before looking out to the rest of their class. Iida moved to straighten his glasses, but stopped the movement halfway since his helmet was still on. He cleared his throat and stared down at the floor in shame.

“As much as I want a second chance for my team and I to prove ourselves, I do not think the they are ready for another round.”

He motioned to the two shivering figures of Aoyama and Mineta huddled in the corner, draped in shock blankets with hot mugs of tea in their hands. They frantically shook her heads and huddled back into their blankets for safety. Kirishima stood suddenly, looking between Kuro and Bakugo with a wide grin.

“All Might-sensei! Can we do it?”

Aizawa zeroed in on the three before turning to All Might. Nobody else spoke up directly, but there were some whispers between students. Bakugo glowered at Kirishima and Kuro was a bit hesitant to stand from her bench, but did anyways to support her teammate’s plea. The least they could do was try again, hopefully with a less explosive result.

“Very well. Since your team were cops last time, you will be robbers for this next round.” He nodded towards team G, “You may go to the designated building and begin strategizing! The robbers shall make their way momentarily!”

Ashido grinned at Kirishima and Kuro, giving them a wink before leaving with her teammates. Aizawa crossed his arms before locking eyes with Bakugo.

“You won’t be allowed to use the sweat in your gauntlets this round, for obvious reasons.”

“Fine.” Bakugo spat, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Any classmates in his way parted like the red sea. Kirishima and Kuro exchanged quick glances before following, their trek to the outskirts of a bank was long and tense. Kuro stared at Bakugo’s back as he stomped towards the nearing building. She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Kirishima was the one to break the ice as they stopped outside the building.

“So, what should we do this time?” He said, “We could-”

“Can it, Shitty Hair!” Bakugo sent a caustic glare towards Kirishima, but the sunny red head wasn’t affected, in fact, his toothy grin widened. “I’ll get the treasure by myself.”

“No, Bakugo.” Kuro said, “We have to work together. Unless you want to drop another building on my head? I guess you didn’t lie when you said you’d put me in the ground.”

He curled his smoking palms into fists with a sneer, something dangerous glimmered in his eyes. “What did you just say?”

They glared at each other, and Kuro held her ground despite being a full head shorter than him. One could say literal lightning sparked between their eyes. Kirishima stepped in as the tension rose and waved a hand at him.

“Come on, dude! Don’t you want to win this time?” He said, “We could totally pull it off! We just need to work together this time.”

A string of colorful curses left the blond’s lips as he scrubbed his eyes with one of his free hands. It was as if he were fighting some sort of internal battle with himself. Finally, his hand fell and he rolled his eyes at his two staring teammates.

“Fine. _Fine!_ What are your damn quirks?”

“Wow,” Kuro’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “You’re actually going to work with us for once?”

“Shut it, Ragdoll!” His glare gained heat and sparks popped from his palms like fire crackers, “If you want me to come up with a plan then tell me your goddamned quirks!”

Kuro didn’t know why she could talk to Bakugo like this, she never took that tone with anybody else. His toxic anger just sparked something in her. Perhaps it was the sleep deprivation blurring her mind to mouth filter, or the exhaustion weighing on her limbs like lead. Maybe she was just trying to force that tiny, hidden piece of him that was buried underneath his mountain of rage to light. What an oddity.

“My quirk isn’t flashy or anything!” Kirishima broke their second glaring contest and pounded his fists together, they turned as strong as stone and sent sparks dancing across the pavement, “But I can harden my body.”

Kuro nodded as they looked at her. “I have shadow manipulation. I can control them, go into them, and have a sort of radar to sense them.” Kuro looked at the bank, “Actually… I’ve been keeping track of the other team’s shadows this whole time, so I think I know where the treasure is already. Right in the center of the third floor, behind some sort of heavy duty door.”

She released her hold as her head throbbed with a sharp pain.

Kirishima gaped at her. “Would that be considered cheating? The round hasn’t even started yet!”

Kuro shrugged with a smile. One of Midoriya’s comments popped in her head, one of his endless questions he asked yesterday before they met up with Iida and Ochako. She latched on to her own shadow and reached for one of her tessen fans, she dropped it onto the ground, almost shouting in surprise as the fan _sank_ into her shadow and disappeared.

“Huh. It actually works.”

Of course it did. She dove into the shadows all the time with her regular suits. Why didn’t she think of this earlier?

But her shadow felt different now. It was almost like a thorn in the back of her mind, constantly reminding her of the sudden weight added to it. It was a bit uncomfortable. She held out her hand and concentrated, Kirishima whistled as the fan shot back out and she caught it mid-air.

“What do you mean ‘it works’?” Bakugo growled, “Shouldn’t you know everything about your shitty quirk by now?”

Kuro looked him dead in the eye and twirled the closed fan in her fingers. “I’m still learning. That’s kind of what we’re here for?”

His shoulders shook with barely contained fury, he gritted his teeth towards his teammates before he scoffed.

“Whatever. Listen up, you extras, I won’t repeat myself! Here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Okay, whoever came up with these treasures, I just wanna talk!” Ashido said, circling around the ivory pedestal.

The treasure this time was a white teddy bear with one eye and arm missing, its one good eye replaced by a red rhinestone and it had a diamond nose. Some of its fur was matted and stuffing leaked from its missing arm.

“I don’t think Aizawa-sensei would be one to do something like this.” Ojiro said. “Or would he?”

“I dunno man,” Kaminari said, scratching the back of his neck, “You don’t think All Might would have this sense of humor?”

“Well, whatever the case!” Ashido threw her hands up, turning to her teammates as she set her hands on her hips, “What are we gonna do? We’re up against some heavy hitters, Bakugo mainly.”

Ojiro paled, his tail flicking back and forth, “I really don’t want to have a building dropped on top of us.”

“Right!? But did you see the way Kokoro emerged from the wreckage? Or how she fought Tokoyami? How her body _bent_ like that!?” Kaminari said, hugging himself as he shivered,“It was totally creepy! I-I don’t really do well with ghosts or anything so terrifying.”

“Nu uh!” Ashido gaped at him. She had felt suddenly protective of the small, shy girl since their heartfelt hallway conversation. She could tell Eijiro felt the same. “It was totally badass! I thought she was a goner at first, but she just up and saved herself! Without a scratch!”

“I… have to agree with Ashido.” Ojiro said, looking between his two teammates, “It might’ve ended up in a casualty if it were anybody else. A quirk like that is pretty unique.”

Kaminari shivered again and tried to change the subject, “A-anyways, what should we do?”

Ojiro looked at the treasure and the square room they were in. The heavy metal door added a lot of protection despite the small space of their treasure room. He looked at the door and then at Kaminari.

“Could you guard the treasure room? Since you have electricity, you could shock the door the moment anybody tries to come through.”

Yellow sparks shimmered between Kaminari’s fingers as he regained some confidence. “Totally! Leave it to me, anybody who so much as touches that door will be like fried calamari!”

Ojiro nodded and turned to Ashido. “I think you and I should patrol, I can try and handle Bakugo when it comes to it, but I’m not really sure about Kirishima and Kokoro.”

“I’m more familiar with Kiri, but I think the wild card here will be Kuro-chan.”

Ojiro sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “We’ll just have to plan as we go. Who knows what kind of strategy they’ll come up with.”

“Oh, one more thing!” Ashido’s boots shot forth with acid and she skated a circle around the pedestal. She slid next to Ojiro with a smile, “It’s not strong enough to eat through the floor, but just enough to dissolve your shoes and sting a little bit.”

_“Let the round begin!”_

All Might’s sudden voice sprang them into action, but what they weren’t prepared for was the massive explosion that rocked the building before the announcement was even over. The three of them jumped and looked to each other with wide eyes as more explosions rocked the building.

“W-what the heck-”

Kaminari was cut off by Bakugo’s explosive voice echoing from somewhere in the building.

“Where the hell are you weaklings hiding!?” More tremors shook the building, sprinkling them in dust, “Come at me, you bastards!”

Kaminari inched towards the treasure with his hands up, “Good luck, you guys.”

Ashido and Ojiro exchanged fearful glances before running out the door, leaving Kaminari alone with the treasure. The electricity user stood between the treasure and the door, his quirk just buzzing underneath his fingertips. Bakugo screamed in rage as another blast was set off, and Kaminari almost lost his balance as the building trembled. He reached up to his earpiece.

“Uh, guys? Are you doing okay?”

 _“What the heck is he doing!? He called us out and now he’s just running away!?”_ Ashido said.

A crashing and crumbling noise reverberated through the floors, and Ojiro cursed under his breath.

_“He just collapsed the staircase between the second and third floors. How are things on your end, Kaminari?”_

“Nobody has so much as touched the door, I’m good so far!”

 _“Hey, I just saw a flash of red!”_ Ashido said, _“Kirishima, get back here!”_

_“I’ll try to go after Bakugo. Ashido, you try and catch up to Kirishima.”_

_“Roger!”_

A few minutes pass and his teammates were still chasing the opposite team around like chickens with their heads cut off. Nobody has so much as walked passed or touched the treasury door though, and as more time ticked by the more confident he was that they would win, despite the rocking and dust raining down from the ceiling. From the sounds of it, they were all on the floor above.

“Hey, has anybody got eyes on Kokoro?”

 _“None-”_ A blast and colorful curses radiated from Ojiro’s earpiece, and the martial artist was panting for breath, _“I haven’t seen her. Ashido?”_

 _“I haven’t seen her either-”_ A crash like a collapsing wall echoed through hers, _“Quit breaking through walls and face me like a man, Kirishima!!”_

_“Ashido! They’re both gonna meet up in the next hallway, we can cut them off with a pincer attack!”_

Kaminari tensed and kept his ears open, eyes locked onto the door.

_“Give it up, you two! You’re surrounded!”_

He thought he heard Kirishima and Bakugo talking, but he couldn’t make it out.

 _“Wh-what did they just say!?”_ Ashido cried.

 _“Kaminari! You have eyes on the treasure, right!?”_ Ojiro sounded panicked.

Kaminari scrunched his brow, “Yeah, of course-” He whirled around and his jaw dropped. “What!?”

_“Whats wrong!?”_

“Th-th-the treasure, it’s-”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Bakugo had a mad grin on his face as he met up with Kirishima in their designated hallway. Ojiro and Ashido surrounded the two of them as they stood back to back. Ashido grinned and pointed a finger at them.

“Give it up, you two! You’re surrounded!”

Bakugo’s smile widened and he truly looked like a feral animal. “You got it, Shitty Hair?”

Kirishima’s fists hardened and he couldn’t help his grin, “Yeah, dude! It’s in the bag!”

“Wh-what did they just say!?”

A flash of panic flew into Ojiro’s eyes and he reached for his earpiece. “Kaminari! You have eyes on the treasure, right!?”

 _“Yeah, of course-”_ He stopped for a second, __“_ What!? Th-th-the treasure, it’s gone!”_

“What do you mean, its gone!?”

The cops didn’t have time to think when Bakugo’s hand latched on to Kirishima, the latter hardening his whole body. Bakugo whirled around towards the blank wall at their back.

“Die, Shitty Hair!!!”

An explosion blew the wall open and Kirishima went sent flying outside. Ashido gasped and ran towards the smoking hole in the wall.

“Kiri!!”

Kirishima plummeted from the fourth floor, smoke still clinging to his body as wind whistled in his ears. He couldn’t help his excited yell as the concrete ran up to meet him, his landing creating a crater of cracked roadway around him. Ojiro and Ashido gaped down at their classmate, standing tall and proud as his shadow darkened and churned unnaturally. The shadow separated and grew, revealing Kokoro holding the stuffed bear to her chest.

_“Both Kirishima and Kokoro have escaped with the treasure! Robbers win!”_

Kirishima flew his hands up and whooped. “Dude, that was awesome!”

He held his hand up for Kuro, and she giggled and high fived him. Bakugo leapt from the building as Ashido and Ojiro stood speechless, slowing his descent with timed explosions. He landed behind them and dusted himself off.

Kuro whirled towards him, her hand held high. Kirishima copied her and they stared at him with expectant grins. Bakugo couldn’t __see__ Ragdoll’s, but he felt it through that wierd mask of hers. He glared at them.

“Come on, bro! Don’t leave us hanging!”

Bakugo growled at them, but hesitated as if he were having another internal battle. Finally, he rolled his eyes and slapped both of their hands.

“Don’t think for a second that this changes anything.” Bakugo spat, face split in a victorious, if terrifying, smirk. “I still hate both of you.”

Something minuscule shifted in her explosive classmate, that tiny piece of him inching just a bit closer to the surface. Kuro’s hand stung from how hard he hit it, but she counted this as a major victory.

In more ways than one.  

 

 

 

 

  


	21. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who did he steal away from you, Tokoyami-kun?"

Kirishima opened the door to the control room and the two teams were swept in the middle of the room with a cacophony of praise and questions. Kuro met Midoriya’s eye from across the room, he must’ve returned just in time to see the finale of the last match. He had this look in his eyes, as if his mind were spewing even more questions about her quirk, something that she might actually look forward to. His costume must’ve been too damaged, since he was in regular gym clothes now. He only cowered slightly when Bakugo glared at him.

The two teams couldn’t make sense of the clamor around them, when suddenly, Asui’s comment quieted the room.

“Kuro-chan, you’re adorable, kero.”

Kuro tilted her head at the abrupt silence, only to find over twenty pairs of eyes on her. Several snickers were shushed and she got the distinct feeling that she was doing something wrong. Even Aizawa had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes and All Might’s smile was softer. Then she realized she still clutched that ragged teddy bear to her chest, _like a child_.

“Oh.”

She tossed the bear to the closest bench, wishing at that moment to sink into the ground when most of the girls cooed at her. Granted,she __could__  sink into the ground, but that might escalate things even more. All Might coughed to draw attention on him as if he could sense her discomfort.

“Ojiro, Kaminari, Ashido. Do you know what went wrong during your match?”

The three of them exchanged glances, and shrugged.

“They were running all over the building, it was almost impossible to keep up with them.” Ojiro said. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes held a deep seated regret.

“Yeah! But we only saw Bakugo and Kirishima, we didn’t even see Kuro-chan!” Ashido looked at Kuro with an almost proud smile.

“Y-you got the treasure somehow, right?” Kaminari was the furthest away from her, “When did you get past the door? I was watching it the whole time!”

Kuro slowly tilted her head at him, tugging at the end of her silver scarf. “Who ever said I went in through the door?”

Kaminari blinked several times in a row, looking more confused as the seconds ticked by.

Bakugo clicked his tongue and glared at him. “Use your brain for once, Pikachu.”

“An air vent!” Ojiro suddenly face palmed as his tail sagged. “I remember seeing it and thinking they couldn’t use it since it was so small.”

“You are correct, Young Ojiro!” All Might gestured to the largest screen, pressing one of the buttons on his remote.

The screen flicked to a recording. The camera was set in the corner of the treasure room, so that they had a perfect view of Kaminari having a dead set stare at the door. Nothing happened for several seconds until a dark fog seeped through thin, rectangular vent on the other side of the room.

Aizawa swore he would add lessons to deal with situational awareness as Kuro’s foggy form drifted down the wall and harmlessly over Ashido’s ring of acid. The teddy bear was consumed by darkness before the fog made its escape back into the air vent. Kaminari was none the wiser.

The cameras switched to several different views until finally, it ended on one where Kuro left the air vents and leapt into Kirishima’s shadow as he ran past, with Ashido on his tail.

“I never even saw that!” Ashido said, gaping towards the screen.

“Kaminari,” Aizawa said, crossing his arms as he turned from the screens, “You’re lucky that Kokoro wasn’t an actual villain with any malicious intent. She could’ve easily taken you out of the round, and in the real field that could’ve been either injury or worse.”

Kaminari swallowed and inched farther away from Kuro.

Yaoyorozu raised her hand, before looking directly at Kuro. “How did you know where the treasure was? Surely with that big of a building it should’ve taken more time to find?”

Kirishima spoke for her, his ever sunny grin still plastered on his face, “She knew the layout of the bank before the round even started! She followed the other team’s shadows right to the treasure room.”

Kuro scratched the back of her head and kept staring at an interesting spot on the floor as several students gaped at her.

“So… wait,” Sero scrunched his brows, “What was the point of wrecking the place then?”

“W-well,” Midoriya spoke next, looking at anywhere else in the room except for Bakugo’s general direction, “It would weaken the structural integrity of the building, and make more openings in case they couldn’t meet up in that hallway. It also prevented the other team from cornering them.”

“Indeed!” All Might called for attention with his booming voice, “And I must say, it is a surprising turn around from Team D’s first round! From Kokoro’s intelligence gathering and stealth, Bakugo’s keen planning, and Kirishima’s camaraderie and dramatic escape with Kokoro and the treasure, it’s quite difficult to decide who is VIP in this round.”

Kuro jumped as a hand latched onto her wrist and held her arm skywards. It was Kirishima, who was doing the exact same to Bakugo at his other side.

“Why can’t we all be VIP!? Our plan wouldn’t work without the other two.”

Aizawa and All Might exchanged glances, with the former shrugging. Bakugo tore his hand free from Kirishima with a low growl, sending a white hot glare at his teammate. Kirishima smiled as he released Kuro’s hand.

“I… don’t see why not, if there are no objections?” All Might looked out towards the rest of the class.

“They totally wiped the floor with us!” Ashido said.

Ojiro was hesitant, but slowly nodded. Kaminari looked at the opposite wall, lips set in a firm line.

“Well, then, that settles that.” All Might said.

Aizawa looked out to his students. “I hope you all learned something from this class. This is just the first of many trials we’ll throw at you, so you better be prepared,” He waved his hand at them, “Now scram. Classes should be out by the time you get changed back into your uniforms, so you’re all dismissed for the day.”

Aizawa pinned Kuro to the spot with that steely glare.

“Except Kokoro.”

All Might looked at Aizawa as her classmates shuffled away. Ashido gave her a small smile and Kirishima put his hand on her shoulder with a thumbs up, before following the others. She caught the way Ochako flicked her eyes between her and the teachers as she left. It was just her against the number one hero and her guardian now. All Might looked nervous, though how he could convey so many emotions in a single grin is astounding.

“So,” Aizawa said, his arms still crossed, “You want to tell me why this idiot said you were in the infirmary this morning, without my knowledge?”

Kuro blinked and looked at All Might. Did Aizawa just call him an idiot?

“Allow me to explain-”

“No.” Aizawa glared at him, “I want to hear it from Kuro.”

Kuro stammered, trying and failing to find her words.

Her guardian heaved a sigh and she froze. Why did his disappointment sting so much worse than when he was angry? He turned to her, some of the steel fading into something gentler.

“Kuro, I don’t know why you feel like you have to hide your pain. I’m not mad, just concerned. I’ve told you before that you have people who will help you, if you let them.” He walked towards her, putting a firm hand on her shoulder, “Don’t shoulder this all on your own, kiddo. We can’t help you if you don’t want to help yourself.”

Kuro swallowed, flicking her eye between All Might and Aizawa. How much did All Might know about her situation? There’s been a nagging sensation ever since her infirmary visit, between meeting Yagi Toshinori and then throughout All Might’s class. There were too many similarities.

All Might cleared his throat and took a step closer. “It is as your guardian says, Young Kokoro!” _There it is again!_ “No hero, even I, can shoulder the burden of the world all on their own. It is important to share your hardships with the people you trust and to take your health seriously.”

Kuro really didn’t want to talk about this here, in front of All Might. So, she was going to use the ace up her sleeve and hope for the best. Either she was right, or she was so wrong she’d sink into her own shadow and die of embarrassment.

Aizawa knew that familiar look in her eye, it was the same look Nezu had when he figured out a particularly hard piece of a puzzle, as she tilted her head towards All Might. The words that left her mouth would leave him stunned for the rest of the day.

“It is as you say, _Yagi-san._ ” She deadpanned.

Both heroes startled back, Aizawa’s hand fell from her shoulder and he looked as if he were just slapped. There was a solid five seconds where nobody moved. Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose and All Might was as frozen as Todoroki’s ice.

“It’s been one day, _one class_ , since you’ve been here, and already somebody has you figured out. How the hell did you keep your own damn secret for so long?”

All Might was sweating bullets and his blue eyes were locked on Kuro, “Y-Young Kokoro, how did you…”

She blinked several times. Holy cow, she was actually right?

Wait.

_OhmygodIactuallyadoptedAllMight-_

Kuro fidgeted and finally found her voice. “W-well, you two had the same features and you talk the same. And lately I’ve been trying to something new with my quirk, trying to gauge how a certain persons shadow feels from others, and yours felt too similar between one another. I also remember the sludge villain incident, where you tried to hide your afflictions.”

All Might had an indecipherable expression and Aizawa looked as if he were trying to ward off a migraine, maybe she would make him some extra strong coffee when they got home as an apology.

“I just… put two and two together?”

Another thick silence pervaded the control room.

“Young Kokoro.” All Might had a slight edge to his voice, “You understand that this must be kept a secret? This knowledge can be dangerous, and I don’t wish to see you put in harm’s way because of it.”

“No question about it.” She nodded, clutching one hand to her chest, “I’ll keep your secret, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die!”

Aizawa rolled his eyes. It was totally worth it.

All Might stared at her for a few more seconds, blue eyes blazing, but he relaxed as if he found what he was looking for. Aizawa sighed and slumped his shoulders, pulling their attention towards him.

“Nezu will have to be informed, though I think he’ll find this situation more amusing than anything else. You can go, Kuro, but our previous conversation __isn’t__  over. Go ahead and rest in the infirmary if you want, I feel like we won’t get home for a few hours.”

Kuro nodded and turned on her heel towards the door. She paused when she saw the final treasure, still sitting at the bench she threw it on. The bear was gently lifted and she held it out towards them, a tiny puff of stuffing leaked from its missing arm and floated down onto the floor.

“I’m going to take this, if that’s alright.”

The heroes watched her go, hugging the stuffed animal to her chest as she closed the door behind her. They were left in the silence before a small chuckle escaped All Might.

“You found a good kid there, Aizawa-san.”

Aizawa buried his smile in his scarves and turned his back to avoid All Might’s knowing look.

“Yeah, I really did.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kuro walked down the hallway towards Class 1-A.

Students were flooding from the school after the final bell rang, and now there were only a few stragglers wandering the halls. She had her shoulder bag, the decimated ‘treasure’ lay just inside as she was fiddling with her phone. Kuro decided that it would be better to wait for Aizawa, and then sleep at home instead.

A message pinged.

 

**[Graviga]**

_Kuro-chan! Do you want us to wait for you? We can all walk to the gate together._

__

**[Darkside]**

_You guys go ahead! I still have to stay at school anyways._

**[Small Might]**

_Is everything alright?_

**[Darkside]**

_Yeah, they just wanted to make sure I was alright after my quirk strain. Nothing to worry about! How’s your arm feeling?_

**[Small Might]**

_It’s doing fine! Recovery Girl’s quirk works wonders, but I think I’ll go home and crash._

**[Robo-Cop 2.0]**

_Indeed! It is important to take care of our health, especially after such a strenuousness day! I have also taken the liberty of gathering our classmates’ contact information, and will make one big chat room for everyone soon. I hope you don’t mind Kokoro, but I have given Ashido and Kirishima your number. They wouldn’t leave without it._

Kuro huffed in amusement. As if on cue, her phone pinged with a new chat room notification.

 

**[Empress]**

_Kuuuuuuuuro-chan!! Want to get get some ice cream with me and Kirishima?? There’s this sweet new place that just opened, and you HAVE to try their wicked flavors!_

__

She sighed as she looked at Ashido’s enthusiastic message. As fun as it sounded, she doubted Aizawa would let her go. Besides, nothing would ever top sea salt ice cream! She might have to tell them about her situation eventually, but she was too exhausted to get into it right now.

****

**[Darkside]**

_Sorry, I have to stay at the school for a while yet. Maybe some other time?_

**[Red Riot]**

_Nah, its cool dude! Are you okay? Why do you have to stay at school?_

__

She hesitated for a moment, fingers tapping on the side of her phone.

 

**[Darkside]**

_It’s… kind of a long story? Could I talk to you guys about it later?_

**[Empress]**

_Of course! Just let us know if you need anything?_

__

Kuro was about to reply when she felt a shadow up ahead.

This one felt… strange. Cold and detached, about as emotionless as a frozen lake in the dead of winter. But there was a subtle hint of pain, a deep, dark stain that was just barely noticeable to people who weren’t looking for it. She turned the corner, the classroom was just down the hall.

Calm heterochromatic eyes met her singular topaz stare. Todoroki was leaning on the wall beside Class 1-A’s door. He had his arms crossed but there was something small clutched in one of his hands, he stood from the wall as Kuro slowed her steps.

They stared at each other, gauging and calculating on Todoroki’s part. He finally took a single step towards her. Todoroki thrust his hand out and something sharp stabbed in her chest as he held that small painting in his grasp. He slowly blinked when she didn’t take it.

“Kokoro,” He said, voice steady and emotionless, “I don’t know what you were trying to pull with this, but I am not here to make friends.”

“Todoroki-kun-”

“No.” He said, “Take it back. I’m here to become a hero to surpass All Might, and I don’t need any ‘friends’ or distractions to get in the way of that.”

She still made no move to take the painting. There was a subtle twitch in his lips as he lowered his arm.

“Todoroki-kun,” Kuro recalled All Might’s own words, “Heroes should be able to rely on each other for back up. Even top pros like All Might and Endeavor have their own-”

Kuro hissed sharply as the temperature around them plummeted. A truly terrifying scowl transformed Todoroki’s face into a thunderous landscape, a __snap__ drawing her attention to the broken, ice covered painting in his hand. Raw hatred darkened his eyes and he pinned her with a glare that froze the black blood in her veins.

“I don’t need to be reminded of _him_. I’ll become a hero to surpass my father, and I don’t need anyoneto tell me otherwise.”

What?

Kuro put her hands up, “I-”

He shoved the broken painting into her hands, its chill seeping into her gloved fingers like the ice did in her heartless void. He turned onto his heel and stormed off.

“Todoroki-kun, wait!”

She tried to chase after him, but he looked over his shoulder. The darkness in his eyes froze her steps and sent her stomach into her throat, his ice cold glare cutting deeper into the widening chasm in her chest. With hands formed into tight fists, he stalked away. Kuro could do nothing but watch his receding back until he turned a corner.

What did she say to make him so upset?

She looked down, biting the inside of her cheek as she studied the mess of broken wood and ripped canvas. There would be no saving the frosty landscape painting from the water damage when the ice melted. A weary sigh dragged down her shoulders and she turned towards the classroom, the conversations beeping on her phone forgotten as she opened the door.

Thankfully, the classroom was vacant.

Her empty desk was inviting. She pulled the chair out and sank down, fully intending on slamming her head onto the desk and staying that way until Aizawa came looking for her. That was, until she saw the note, neatly folded in crisp white paper. She blinked, putting her bag and wrecked painting aside as she unfolded it, black letters were printed across the center.

 

_**In the school gardens** _

_**Spills the shadow of the trees** _

_**We must speak alone** _

__

What?

What _now_? She reached up and rubbed her eye as she set the note down. Who would write her a haiku and just leave it there? Should she go to the gardens and find out? But she was __so__ tired, and the pains in her chest only sharpened when she thought of the disaster that just happened with Todoroki.

From the sound of it though, this person was probably still waiting. She stood, dumping everything in her bag except the defrosting canvas, and left the room. Her feet dragged and she made her way outside, taking the familiar path that led to the school gardens. It didn’t take long to see a figure sitting on a bench, splashes of shade raining down on him from the copse of trees surrounding it.

“Tokoyami-kun?”

His feathery head snapped towards her and he was on his feet.

“You got my note.”

Kuro huffed in amusement. “It was a bit hard to miss. So, did you want to talk to me about something?”

There it was. That hardened, pained look in his eyes and the same shaking fists that Todoroki walked away with. Kuro swallowed and she was afraid that this would be another fantastic disaster to add to her lousy day.

“I… want to apologize.”

Kuro blinked and slowly cocked her head to the side. “Apologize? What for?”

“During the battle trial,” He leaned back on the tree and crossed his arms, his black feathers wavering as a whispering breeze flowed over them, “We wanted to test your capabilities. We weren’t actively going for the objective, instead focusing on you to test your limits. In the end, we were unable to save you after you were buried from Bakugo’s own explosive nature. You assured our safety at the cost of your own. And for that, we apologize.”

Kuro flinched as he stepped from the tree and bowed to her. “I-it’s okay! Really! But… what do you mean by ‘we’?”

Suddenly, an inky black being emerged from his back. It’s head resembled a bird’s and it had glowing yellow eyes, waving one of its large hands at her.

**“Yo, Kuro-chan!! Nice to finally meet ya!”**

A quirk. That _spoke_. Kuro was speechless as Tokoyami sighed.

“My quirk is called Dark Shadow. As you can see, he is sentient.”

Dark Shadow flowed away from his host, and Kuro stared at the shadowy ‘umbilical cord’ that connected the two.

“H-Hello, Dark Shadow!” Kuro chuckled when the sentient being trilled back.”What do you mean by testing my capabilities? Testing me for what?”

At that, both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow froze. The quirk retracted from Kuro to hover closer to its host. The breeze strengthened suddenly, rustling leaves and branches wavered overhead. Dark Shadow was staring down at Tokoyami as the silence stretched on.

**“Fumi-”**

Tokoyami held up a hand, cutting off Dark Shadow. The quirk wavered and, only for a moment, grew larger as several emotions danced through his burning crimson eyes.

“I…” He sighed and sank back onto the bench, looking every bit as exhausted as Kuro felt. He gathered his nerves, and both quirk and host turned to look her in the eye, “I take it you are familiar with the kidnapper? The one going around taking anybody with a shadow quirk?”

Dread washed upon her and she found herself sinking into the seat next to him.

“Yeah…” She said, almost too quiet against the breeze, “W-what about him?”

“I _loathe_ that man with every fibre of my being. Dark Shadow and I made a pact.” Tokoyami leaned forward, staring at his interlinked hands as they trembled. “That we would protect any other students with shadow quirks, should we come across any, so that their loved ones don’t have to go through this pain.”

Kuro stiffened, her hands tightened around the edge of the bench enough to make the wood creak. She was afraid to ask, but she needed to. It was her fault. _Everything_ that man did was her fault.

“You lost somebody to him, didn’t you?”

Tokoyami stood suddenly, startling her. “As long as you and I are in the same class, I won’t let that hooded man touch you. That is all I had to say.”

He started to walk away, when Dark Shadow lurched away from him. Kuro stiffened as the quirk wrapped itself around her, clawed hands settling on her shoulders and head resting atop her own. Tokoyami looked horrified.

“Dark Shadow, what are you doing!? Unhand her, this instant!”

 **“Fumi, I know you feel guilty!”** The quirk shook its head and held on tighter. **“You saw Kuro-chan’s strength for yourself and I think we can tell her what happened. I feel the regret you carry, Fumikage, but nothing will change if you hold it all in!”**

Tokoyami kept glaring at his quirk. Kuro swallowed, forcing herself to stand and face the pain inflicted on her classmate, _because of her._ Dark Shadow’s claws trembled with emotion and she stared into Tokoyami’s pain laced eyes.

“Who did he steal away from you, Tokoyami-kun?” Her voice, despite being a whisper, held a whirlwind of emotions.

Tokoyami looked away, glaring at an unknowable something within the bushes. He took a deep breath to calm his shaking shoulders, and turned to face her. Kuro’s chest ached when she saw the minute film of tears in his eyes, he was blinking rapidly to not let them fall.

“Dark Shadow, you are adamant on this?”

Dark Shadow nodded, and the school gardens were silent for several minutes until Tokoyami gathered his thoughts.

“It was my fault.”

**“Fumi, you know that’s not-”**

“Quiet, Dark Shadow!” He took another breath before continuing, “We were just out on a walk to get some dinner from a nearby grocery store. That’s all it was supposed to be. My sister got excited and ran ahead, and that’s when it happened.” Tokoyami reached out his hand, a ghost of a memory flashing across his eyes, “I wasn’t fast enough. A black, hellish portal opened in front of her, and she was gone before I could even…”

His hand fell and he glared at the ground at his feet. Hot lead settled in Kuro’s stomach and she suddenly felt ill.

“How… how old is she?” She had to stop herself from saying ‘was’.

Tokoyami blinked and raised his eyes to meet hers. “She would turn seven two days after her kidnapping.”

Kuro felt her own hands curl into fists. “I’m sorry, Tokoyami-kun. Nobody deserves to go through this.”

His eyes softened and he shook his head. “Why are you apologizing? It is not your fault. This vile man is responsible for his own actions and deserves to pay for what he’s done.”

Kuro’s throat tightened. If only he __knew,__ would he still treat her like this? Or would both quirk and host be disgusted with her for causing them so much pain? She wanted, no _needed_ , to make things right. For Tokoyami’s little sister and for the rest of the victims still missing.

She held her hand out to him. He stared at it, and then at her. If he didn’t have feathers she would think he was raising an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t think this should be so one sided, Tokoyami-kun.” How was her voice suddenly stable even after hearing his tale? Maybe Aizawa was finally rubbing off on her, “How about instead of just you protecting me, why don’t we make a pact to protect each other? I’ll watch your back, just as much as you’ll watch mine. We won’t be alone either! I know we have the support of our class and from the teachers too.”

Tokoyami looked conflicted, his feet shuffling side to side. Something must have passed from Dark Shadow, as he looked up to his quirk still perched on Kuro’s shoulders. He lifted his hand, stopping mid air for a moment, and clasped his hand in hers.

“Very well. We fight together from here on out.”  

Tokoyami could feel Kuro’s genuine smile as they released hands. Dark Shadow chirruped and stretched his neck to look at Kuro upside down, he looked silly when he bobbed his head side to side.

**“Yeah, Fumi has a new best friend!! He can’t wait to play video games with you and-”**

“Dark Shadow!!” Tokoyami held his face in both hands and Kuro imagined him going beet red underneath all those feathers.

“Video games, huh? I’ve never played one.”

Tokoyami lowered his hands and stared at her. She was glad when a little of the tension bled from his shoulders and his foul mood was fading like fog in morning sunlight.

“We will have to change that sometime. There are many adventures one can lose themselves in, and it helps take away… other intrusive thoughts.”

Kuro nodded in understanding. “What’s your favorite genre? I could never really look into it myself.”

Tokoyami hummed, “Usually role playing games.” His eyes gained some lustre and the earlier tears were all but gone, “My favorite is the tale of a hunter, and it is set in a realm plagued by a blood born illness that transforms its inhabitants into beasts. The storytelling is done through the environments and it is quite a challenge to get through, but it is enjoyable nonetheless.”   

 **“Fumi even got scared from one of the bosses once!”** Dark Shadow said, **“He teleported right out of the boss room and didn’t touch the game for two days.”**

Tokoyami closed his eyes and shivered, “The beast that vicar turned into was truly frightening.”

“Oh, sounds scary.”

Dark Shadow snickered, **“You have no idea, Kuro-chan! You have to play it with us and experience it for yourself.”**

“I think I will.” She said with a smile and her chest warmed when Tokoyami reciprocated.

Now, there was one thing left on her mind as she looked up at Dark Shadow.

“Hey, Dark Shadow, can I pet you?”

Tokoyami groaned and buried his face back into his hands, feathers bristling. The sentient quirk finally released her, floating around until he was in front of her. Tokoyami watched them, peeking through his fingers as Dark Shadow lowered his head. Kuro reached up, but stopped as she looked at her gloved hands.

The sun was growing old in the sky, so there was plenty of shadows covering this spot in the gardens. Not a single ray of sunlight penetrated the foliage to singe her skin. Dark Shadow and Tokoyami exchanged glances when she unzipped the seams on her arms, the protective cloth falling off. They looked at her bare crimson arms, with enough visible to reveal the silver ring above her elbows that led into her inky skin.

“I hope you don’t mind the question, Kokoro, but…” Tokoyami started as his quirk lowered his head again for Kuro to pet.

“Oh, the sun burns my skin. No part of my body can withstand sunlight, hence these wierd clothes I have to wear.”

Tokoyami hummed as she gently set her hands on Dark Shadow’s head, marveling at the cool, smooth texture that almost felt like-

**“Fumi!! Kuro-chan and I feel the same!!!”**

He blinked, reaching up to pat Dark Shadow’s back. “Do all creatures of darkness feel like glass?”

Kuro chuckled as Dark Shadow started purring like a cat, “I dunno, do we have a third ‘creature of darkness’ to test it on? How do your feathers feel, Tokoyami-kun? They look pretty soft….”

Dark Shadow cackled as Tokoyami stiffened, giving her a glare that held no real heat or malice. She dropped her hands and redid the protective cloth on her skin. A sudden noise echoed across their small, secluded area in the gardens, and Tokoyami sighed as he dug out his phone from his back pocket.

“My father is here to pick me up.”

Kuro’s mood dampened. “I take it you have to have an escort at all times too?”

“Indeed.” He grumbled, “My freedom has been limited since these… kidnappings began.”

“Tell me about it, my guardian won’t even let me go outside without supervision, except here at U.A. of course. It is better than the alternative though.”

Tokoyami nodded, staring at his phone for a lot longer than necessary. He looked conflicted. They stood in the gardens in silence before Dark Shadow broke it.

**“Hey, Kuro-chan! Fumikage is too shy to ask so can he have your number-”**

“Dark Shadow!! I think you have spoken enough.”

Kuro chuckled as Tokoyami glared at his quirk, before digging out her phone. Tokoyami couldn’t look her in the eye as they exchanged contact information. Dark Shadow wrapped himself around Kuro once more to Tokoyami’s despair, giving her a semblance of a hug before going back into his host. They walked out of the darkening gardens and towards the gate, where a car could be seen past the arch.

“This is where we must part, Kokoro. I shall see you in class tomorrow.” Tokoyami bowed his head to her, and she waved him off as he walked towards the car.

It had dark windows, so she couldn’t see who was inside, but she felt eyes on her. She shivered and turned on her heel as the pins and needles crawled up her arms. It wasn’t until she was inside the school that the exhaustion was finally too much. She wouldn’t make it until they got home, so she wandered over the the infirmary.

Kuro knocked twice before entering. Recovery Girl smiled at her as Kuro passed, motioning wordlessly to one of the beds set away from the window. Kuro nodded her thanks and hauled herself to it.

She was out before she hit the pillow.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Nezu was preparing tea when he heard the knock upon his door and it swiftly opened. Aizawa and a skeletal Toshinori entered his office, looking like they’d rather be anywhere else.

“Come, come! Have a seat! I’m glad I decided to make some extra tea.”

Aizawa walked over to the couch and sank into it with a sigh, staring at a particular painting hanging between some of Nezu’s bookshelves. Toshinori hesitated, before dragging his feet towards one of the armchairs at the other side of the table.

“Now, what has happened to give you two such dour expressions?” Nezu asked in his usual chipper tone, humming as he poured them cups of tea.

Aizawa glared at the buffoon sitting across from him. “Someone has found out Yagi’s secret.”

The principal looked at Toshinori with an unreadable expression. “Really? Who, if I might ask?”

“It was Young Kokoro, she has connected several clues together and figured it out.” He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided Aizawa’s harsh glare.

“Oh.”

Aizawa whipped his head towards Nezu. “’Oh.’? What do you mean by just ‘oh’?”

Nezu seated himself in another armchair at the end of the table, he almost looked like a little kid claiming a chair much bigger than themselves. He reached for his cup and took a generous sip before answering, still having that permanent smile upon his face.

“By my calculations, she should’ve taken around a week to figure it out. To think she only needed a day and a single class with you, All Might, to put all of the pieces together. Truly marvelous.”

Toshinori’s mouth felt dry and he exchanged quick glances with Aizawa. “Pardon?”

“Wait.” Aizawa grumbled, “You _knew_ she would figure it out? Don’t tell me this is another one of your games, Nezu.”

“Everybody likes games, to some extent. You yourself have pulled plenty of logical ruses, Aizawa.” Nezu teased as he swirled around his tea, “And yes, I knew she would figure it out eventually, it was only a matter of time.”

“Is that why you wanted me to check in with Recovery Girl every morning before classes started? You wanted Young Kokoro to meet me in this form?”

“Partially. I knew she would seek Shuzenji’s help eventually, with old injuries like those.”

Aizawa was too tired for this, and putting up with the principal’s machinations always made it that much worse. “Do I even want to bother asking why?”

Toshinori sighed, staring into his untouched tea. “I have the same sentiment as Aizawa-san. This secret is not one that should go around, and I don’t wish to put her in any danger.”

“Because I believe you two can help each other.” Nezu’s usual smile fell, and he locked eyes with Toshinori, “You two have much in common when it comes to your health issues, and I think it will be a boon to use each other as support. Both Aizawa and I know how much she tries to hide her pain, and maybe talking with someone who truly understands is what she needs to break down that barrier.”

Toshinori blinked, his mouth setting itself in a deep frown.

Aizawa sat straight up in his seat and glared at Nezu, “Which, we won’t talk about any further unless Kuro _wants_ to talk about it with him.” He turned right to Toshinori with that same steely look, “And don’t you dare ask her about it unless she brings it up first.”

Toshinori put his hands up to placate the man, “You have my word. I won’t force the subject out of her.”

The room fell into silence after that, and Aizawa gave him a curt nod.

“Where is Kuro now?” Nezu asked.

“Shuzenji sent me a message before we got here.” Aizawa said, sitting back into the cushions, “She’s asleep in the infirmary right now. The kid needs all the rest she can get, after enduring a day like today.”

Toshinori grimaced when he remembered how the child looked this morning. How her ‘quirk strain’ from the first battle trial took a toll on her, and yet she went even farther as to go another round so her team could get a much more satisfying grade. He could sympathize how painful it was to go past his limit.

“You care a great deal about her, Aizawa-san.” Toshinori said softly.

Aizawa buried his face into his scarves and looked at the opposite corner of the room. Nezu simply chuckled, continuing as the grumpy teacher refused to comment.

“He is not the only one. I think the child-like innocence she bears has a certain effect on everybody she meets, though that in itself belies her intelligence.”

Toshinori furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

A gleam appeared in Nezu’s beady eyes, “You don’t think any normal student could put up with a year of specialized tutoring from me? She may even surpass me, given a few more years of focused training under her belt.”

Toshinori blinked. Someone being smarter than Nezu was truly terrifying, though he knows that a personality like Kuro’s wouldn’t use it for evil. A painting hanging on the wall caught his eye. He thought of the tiny canvas now sitting on his desk, the newest addition in the teacher’s lounge, and smiled.

“She gave me a painting this morning, while we were in the infirmary.”

Aizawa and Nezu exchanged glances, the mouse humming pleasantly.

“I take it the other teacher’s must’ve welcomed you into the family already?”

Toshinori sputtered, finally picking up his lukewarm tea and taking a sip, “W-well, that’s what Recovery Girl said. Cementoss, Ectoplasm, and Snipe had teased me about it. Present Mic and Midnight wouldn’t stop laughing. Thirteen said I could be the ‘#1 uncle’ to her.”

Aizawa huffed. “Ignore them. They’re just being idiotic.”

“Now, now, Aizawa,” Nezu said, his smile turning dangerous, “There’s no need to be jealous. And Yagi, you might have to fight for that title with Yamada or Kan. I know Kan seems the most distant to her, but he cares for her too, in his own way.”

Toshinori nearly dropped his cup as he flinched, the tea sloshing around perilously.

The grumbling ‘I’m not jealous’ was heard over Nezu’s chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, everybody!
> 
> I know I said this like, three times already, but thanks to everybody who has read this far! I easily lose confidence in my writing and to see that some people are actually enjoying this story warms my soul more than you guys can imagine. I am really excited for the next few chapters, lots of good stuff happens, including USJ soon!
> 
> I also used my own Bloodborne experience for Tokoyami, Vicar Amelia scared the ever living daylights out of me and I fled the boss room in terror. Also didn't touch the game for two whole days :D
> 
> One last thing!! I just recently realized something about Kuro that has been staring me in the face since I started writing this story, and because of this certain fact I believe I have a definitive ending for this story! All of the puzzle pieces are in place now ;)


	22. A Scattered Dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter didn't want to wait until Friday, and like an irresponsible parent I'm letting it do what it wants. It's on the shorter side anyways, so another chapter will still be up on Friday.

The cavernous ceiling stretched overhead, glowing with odd purple and blue hues mottled with weaving wisps of shadow. It’s luminescence spilled light on the odd rock formations sprouting to and fro like the arteries of some giant beast, the black rock veined with pulsating blue light. Piles of sand carpeted every inch of the cavern, sticking to her feet and leaving a solitary trail behind her.

Her head was foggy, and she knew not how she got here, only that this lonely place was somehow familiar. She trekked on with only her shadow as a companion. The silence was deafening as she followed the desolate, sandy trail that led her to places unknown.

How long had she followed this singular path?

She didn’t know that either. It felt like an eternity, or perhaps only a few minutes. Time was no bed fellow to this place, what was the difference between years and seconds when either could pass within a single breath?

Something lay ahead, something that differed from her endless wandering in this cursed cave. An opening? An exit from this place that held her in it’s claws like a plaything? She stopped in her countless steps, and stared at the maw opening up into an inky sky. Though perhaps it was just another ceiling snuffing out the light, as the smooth blackness held not one star. The moon was nowhere to be seen. There was no gentle breeze to grace her skin nor any sort of relief from the isolation.

She sighed, and stared down at her hands. She was… different? Her claws were sharper, longer, she was taller, but somehow hunched over as if it were more natural to walk on all fours instead. Her head felt heavier from the small spires of ivory growing underneath her tufted ears. With a sigh, she left the luminescent cave behind.

Regardless of the physical solitude, there was _something_ walking in the shadows. The arching stones cast dark stripes over the endless sand. She knew how the blackness would creep away from her when she stepped upon it, how it slithered back fearfully as if she were a thing to be revered. This realm, whatever it was, was alive, yet barren at the same time. Some ethereal force thrived here, yet it was not meant to be witnessed by anything born in the realms of light.

She wondered how many countless, incorporeal beings watched her pass from the shadows, or how many she knew had been following her at a distance since she awoke in that endless cave. They were no friends, nor enemies, perhaps curious spirits that kept a safe distance from the only material being walking amongst the sand.

Her thoughts were her only ally as she passed by bare, stiff trees and around great spires of rock. She thought she saw a dilapidated castle in the distance, but turned away from it when the sight sparked unease.

Finally, there was a sound other than her own footsteps. A rhythmic pulse that swept over the sand like silk, ebbing and flowing in a constant pattern. Hope kindled its way into her chest as she made her way to the distant noise, its song luring her like a siren. She climbed over rocks and under an arching band of stone to get closer to it. Finally, she clambered over a steep, sandy hill, the scenery stretching out in front of her made her jaw drop in awe.

It was a beach, an ocean of ink spread farther than the eye could see, its waters lapping at the shore in hypnotic movements. More stone arches, these akin to giant gnarled roots, protruded from the gentle waves. She stared at the eye of light hanging on the horizon. A perfect disk of silver that cast its pale light on her, sending sparkles like stardust on the lightly churning water and splashing the beach in pearly light. Large stones littered about the shore cast deep shadows.

There was no salty scent or calming breeze like one would expect from an oceanic view. The same stagnant air entrapped her as she snapped out of her staring. The loose sand trickled down with her like a river when she slid down the hill, and her footsteps soon lined the precipice between dry sand and lapping water.  

A figure appeared in the distance, stopping her in her tracks. It had a human shape, but he had no physical body. Rather, his form consisted of nothing more than purple and black fog, churning and twisting like a tumultuous thunderstorm. The figure was on his knees, hands on his head as if he were trying to rip his hair out by the roots. She swallowed as she inched closer, now seeing how his lips were open in a soundless scream of agony.    

A shiver wracked her body when she was within arms reach, waves of anguish and hatred seeped off of this being like a miasma. It burrowed under her skin and flooded her mind, and she couldn’t help the tears forming in her eye. She pushed past these dreaded feelings and reached out. Her hand was about to brush his shoulder when she felt another sudden presence behind her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The male voice was high and cold, as clear as a bell and with a certain tone of authority. She jumped back and whirled around, going into a strangely familiar battle stance. This second figure was one she felt like she should know, should be wary of, but she couldn’t place why. He was tall, his toned physique hidden by a dark, hooded trench coat. His dark hood hid his face and the large silver drawstrings glimmered like stars in the moonlight.

He had his arms crossed and they stared at each other for another passing eternity. She could hear just a faint sound emanating from him, almost like gentle wind chimes in a whispering breeze. The sound pulled at her for some reason, forcing her to take a step forward to break their eternal staring contest.

“Wh-who are you? What is this place?” Her voice felt raw, unused, and somehow different to what she expected.

The other figure wasn’t phased by her ethereal, echoing voice. His faceless stare went on for another few minutes. Slowly, he tilted his head to one side, only a tiny fraction of movement that she found herself reciprocating.

“You do not know anything, do you?” He said.

“What do you mean?” She shook her head. “What _is_ this place? How did I get here? Who… are you?”

He didn’t answer.

Instead he seemed to ponder her questions, the only sound was the rustling of ocean waves across the sand, and she still felt the uncomfortable aura of the being behind her. He uncrossed his arms and turned to her. She would’ve startled backwards as he approached, but she was blocked by the smoky form still silently screaming in anguish.

He didn’t even react when a serpent-like hiss snaked through her lips, a warning not to get closer. This man ignored her heated snarl as he walked passed, stopping a few feet from beside her.

“Walk with me, child.”

With that, he continued, not sparing a single glance towards the third person crippled with pain.

“Wait, what about him?” She pointed to the figure who didn’t seem to know they were there.

“We leave that one behind, for now.” The hooded man stopped and looked at her over his shoulder, “There is nothing we can do for him here. Besides, he has inflicted that pain upon himself. Do not pity him, there is no respite for ones such as him.”

She swallowed as he continued on without her, looking into the wavering shape she had no name for.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered to it, and then followed the other man.

Her steps were cautious and she didn’t dare drop her guard. He led her away from the third figure and they walked down the beach together, with only the oceanic symphony to accompany them. There was an occasional timbre of a bell. Haunting, beautiful, and bewitching, though it was overtaken by the waves. An hour passed, or maybe two. She had lost track of time, except it mattered not in this place.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, a final end to the two trailing streams of footprints long behind them.

She stayed at least ten paces away and watched him warily.

The nameless man turned to her in a sweep of sand at his feet.

“You do not remember.” He said.

“Remember what?”

“This place.” He turned his head to look at the silver moon, she still couldn’t see his face despite the light, “You’ve been here before. _I’ve_  been here before. Countless times. And yet this scene always slips away from us when we awaken, as if it had never occurred in the first place.”

She took a single step closer, the yearning for answers was at the forefront of her tongue.

“What do you mean by that? I’ve never been here before! What exactly is this place, and who are you?”

He swiveled his head towards her like an owl, watching on with an eyeless stare.

“This domain, the very beach we stand on, is a realm somewhere between dream and reality. Though who is dreaming it this time, is it me? Or is it you? Or perhaps it is the third that has conjured it up this time.”

She had nothing to say. None of the words leaving his lips made any sense. A weary sigh came from the black hood and he shook his head.

“It matters not. We never remember our time here when we awaken.”

She shook her head to clear his meaningless words. “You say that we have been here before. Do we know each other?” She looked down at her hands, “And why… why do I feel so different?”

The man was content to listen to a few whispering cycles of the tides before answering.

“We have a connection, of that I am sure. It shames me to see the person I pursue so feverishly in the waking realm stand but ten feet away, yet I cannot do anything about it. I am trying to harvest clues in the other realm, but the more I try, the more questions that spring up. I am no closer to to the truth than when I began. I am getting…. impatient. And, as for you,” He lifted a gloved hand to point at her, “This realm has a strange effect on us. I believe this is a halfway between your true form, and the one you hold in the waking world.”   

Her head throbbed sharply and she tried to push the pain down with the palms of her hands.

“My… true form?”

“What I do know,” The hooded figure ignored her grunts of pain, “Is that the three of us are here for a reason, and it calls to us. This place was born from the darkness of a single heart, and perhaps we were born from it too.”

Frustration reared its head, and she tore her face from her hands to glare at him. “You're not making any sense! Who are you!?”

He stood, frozen to the spot. She couldn’t see his face, but his own frustration and turmoil was bubbling just at the surface. He took a deep breath, cooling his temper into something milder. The man lifted his gloved hands to his hood, fingers grasping the leather to pull it back.

She gasped.

His face was one she _should_ know, but didn’t. A familiar face of cold cruelty and neglect that was hidden by an impenetrable veil of amnesia.

He was the same… but different? Exact features, yet distinctively separate from the callous mask of that other man. Tanned skin, matchless glowing gold eyes, and hair as white as snow. This one’s sweeping hair was longer than his not-twin’s, growing long enough to drape down his shoulders. His expression was a blank slate and he exhumed a chilling aura as if a reaper of death were at his side.

His mouth formed a mournful frown, yet expressing in any way seemed foreign to him, as he looked upon her and she stared back in silent shock. Impassive gold eyes met a dying amber. One studied the other and another age passed before he took a step closer to her, a dying pyre of determination kindled in those sharp golden disks.  

“My name is-”

 


	23. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain purple haired student makes his first friend.

The barren hallways were not a foreign sight for her.

Kuro walked alone throughout the school, a ghost of a dream yet haunting the precipice of her psyche. She tried and failed many times to recall it, but the more she tried the more she failed, it was like trying to grasp smoke in your fingers, being all but helpless as the wispy threads avoided your grasp. She knew it had to be important though. She just _couldn’t remember_ anything about it. With a sigh, her mind wandered to other things.

She didn’t know how she could face the teachers today. Apparently, she slept so hard in the infirmary that they couldn’t wake her up. Aizawa ended up carrying her home. Of course, Hizashi somehow got a picture of it and sent it to every staff member. She only hoped that they wouldn’t tease her or Aizawa too harshly.

Nezu had called another teacher’s meeting at an ungodly hour. This time, her guardian sought to take her with, so she had a while to kill yet before school would actually be in session. She shivered when he said their talk wasn’t over yet, but she really didn’t want to think about that now.

A buzz from her phone demanded her attention and she dug it out of her bag. She smiled as she flicked through her morning texts from her growing group of friends, and the new class chat room was going off like crazy, but she hadn’t read all of it yet. Suddenly, a new chat pinged on her phone.

 

**[Tokoyami]**

_Revelry in the dark._

 

She froze in the middle of the hallway and tilted her head to the side. What did that mean? Kuro was about to respond when he did first.

 

**[Tokoyami]**

_Good morning, Kokoro._

**[Darkside]**

_Good morning Tokoyami! What does revelry in the dark mean?_

He didn’t answer, and changed his name instead.

 

**Tokoyami has changed their name to Tsuki**

****

**[Darkside]**

_Moon, huh?_

 

**[Tsuki]**

_It will be a part of my hero name, I think it is fitting._

_By the way, Dark Shadow saysihgapiknvmvm_

Kuro blinked at the strange message, her lips quirked in a smile. He was ominously silent for a minute before ‘Tokoyami’ typed back.

 

**[Tsuki]**

_Yo, Kuro-chan!!!_

_I wanted to say good morning also!!!_

_I hope you had a good breakfast, Fumikage didn’t eat much, so we have to make him eat lots during lunch!!_

_I have to give the phone back to Fumi now, he looks mad._

**[Darkside]**

_Awww, you can’t stay mad at Dark Shadow, Tokoyami! He’s too adorable._

**[Tsuki]**

_His ego will inflate if you tell him that, so I beg that you do not. I have to disagree on him being ‘adorable’, too. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the school gate so that we may walk to class together._

__

A bubble of excitement burst in her chest, and she was about to happily type away. That is, until she looked out the window.

“Seriously? What the heck are they doing here?”

Her view from the second floor gave her a perfect vantage of the growing mob of reporters. The teachers were still in a meeting, were they aware of the cameras and microphones waiting just outside? Kuro turned back to her phone, hastily typing.

 

**[Darkside]**

_We might not want to today, there’s an angry flock of reporters at the gate. Please becareful when coming to school, okay?_

__

With that, she stuffed her phone into her bag and crept down to the entrance. She avoided the cameras pointed at the school and went into the shadow of a towering tree, materializing back onto a high branch. Kuro crouched down on the thick branch, taking several photos of these scavengers absolutely foaming at the mouth. Who in the right mind would harass children for a story?

The pictures were sent to Aizawa and Nezu. She waited a few more minutes, but her messages were left unread. She dropped her phone back into her bag and sat perfectly perched from her tree. More minutes pass and she was getting annoyed as the mindless horde shoved a microphone in a helpless girl’s face.  

Kuro reached out with her quirk, ignoring the light headache buzzing at her scars. She felt a grim sort of satisfaction when a reporter tripped over nothing, their shadow all but returned to normal as they looked at their feet in confusion. If a camera mysteriously toppled over or if reporters were shoved against each other by an unknown force, nobody could blame her.

It was getting closer to the final bell, and she recognized some of her classmates in the crowd. Kuro pulled the shadowy strings so Midoriya wouldn’t get harassed, though it seems like Iida didn’t need her help. In fact, he was distracting some of the cameras with a long winded, probably dignified speech. A few others like Ojiro and Kaminari crept past with no troubles, poor Koda immediately turned crimson and ran in sheer terror from them.

The distinctive half white, half red head of hair cut through the horde. Todoroki didn’t even need her help as he entered school grounds, with whispers of ‘Endevour’s son’ dogging his steps. Shame crept up her back when she thought of the decimated painting still sitting on her desk at home, it served as a constant reminder of her failure. She decided to give him a wide berth for now, until she could find a way to apologize to him. He vanished into the school and she turned her attention back to the battlefield.

The black feathers of Tokoyami slowly inched towards the school, and Kuro helped clear the way. He stopped just past the gate and got out his phone, and hers pinged not a minute later.

 

**[Tsuki]**

_I am here. I know I saw the shadows at play, Kokoro. Was that your doing?_

__

Kuro giggled, her fingers flew through her keyboard as she typed back.

 

**[Darkside]**

_Maybe? I guess you could say that I have the perfect vantage point, and I dislike the mains-tree-m media._

Tokoyami stood there, glaring at his phone. He looked around, eventually turning towards the school gardens, and to a particularly tall cherry blossom tree hovering near the outer wall. He locked eyes with a dark shape perched on one of the upper branches, protected by the pink and red veil of flowers. Kuro couldn’t hear his sigh as he turned back to his phone.

 

**[Tsuki]**

_Was that seriously a pun? Dark Shadow might think it hilarious, but that is an awful joke. Please becareful up there and don’t get caught._

Kuro didn’t answer, and after a few more seconds he turned and walked into the main building. Her phone was forgotten for good this time as she helped a few more students pass the perilous group of vultures. They just kept growing in number like roaches.

“Kuro.”

The tired voice broke her concentration as she looked down. Aizawa was standing by the trunk of her tree, staring up at her with an unreadable expression. She flipped around, hanging upside down from the branch and letting her arms dangle as she smiled at her guardian.

“Let us handle it from here, kiddo.”

“Aww, and I was just beginning to have fun.”

She dropped from the branch and skillfully rolled into a landing by his side. There was a faint glimmer of amusement and pride in his eyes as she stood up straight and dusted herself off, but it was gone just as fast. He sighed as he reached up to get a crick from his neck.

“What are they here for, anyways?” She asked.

“That buffoon of a number one hero. It’s become a media storm since he started his teaching position here, it’s what all these teacher’s meetings have been about.” He scratched at his stubble before looking at her, “Are you alright? You’ve been acting strange since this morning.”

He was perceptive. As always.

Kuro avoided his eye with a shrug. “I dunno. I had another one of those dreams, the ones that I can never remember? I’ve been trying to recall it, but as usual nothing ever comes up.”

Aizawa studied her for a few seconds, then sighed, “Your next appointment is after school tomorrow, we can bring it up with your doctors.”

“...Yeah.”

A pit sank in her stomach and she resisted the shiver crawling against her skin. She _hated_ needles. A hand on her shoulders drew her from her thoughts, and she looked at Aizawa’s softened eyes.

“It’ll be okay, I’ll still be in the room with you. You know I won’t let Araki do anything unwarranted.” His hand dropped and he turned to glare at the sea of insatiable journalists, “Get to class, Kuro. The bell will ring soon.”

He stepped out from the safety of the tree’s protective shadow, stalking towards the gate like a wolf would a rabbit. Kuro waited until they were distracted before making her exit. She was only halfway through the door when the unmistakable __slam__ from the defensive gate echoed throughout the school. Kuro smirked (unknowingly copying Aizawa) and headed right for class 1-A.

Iida rushed at her before she could even close the door.

“Kokoro!” And there goes his arm chopping mode, “There you are! You were almost late!! I hope the media outside didn’t get in your way?”

Tokoyami snorted and leaned back into his seat with crossed arms, “More like she was the bane of their existence.”

Iida furrowed his brows and pushed up his glasses. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, I knew it!” Ochako was giving them starry eyes from her seat, “Some of the reporters were heading my way, and I was really scared, but then they just suddenly tripped over their own feet! I _knew_ I saw something weird in their shadows!”

Some more of their classmates overheard their conversation, and joined in.

“One guy coming for me was knocked into his own camera,” Jiro said, avoiding their eyes as she twirled a jack around her fingers, “It was pretty funny.”

“Funny or not, I would advise you not to use your quirk like that!” Iida turned back to her, “Such actions are not very heroic, and should not be condoned!”

Kuro tilted her head, “What isn’t right is them cornering other students like that. Some of them looked really scared to be shoved in the spotlight, I only did what I thought was right to help.”

She didn’t know, but Koda was looking at her in the utmost respect. Those reporters were terrifying and he remembers how some of them made a beeline for him, their eyes burrowing into him with merciless questions at their lips, but then they suddenly tumbled into each other without explanation. Their distraction was the only reason he escaped.

Iida sighed and stared down at the floor. He looked genuinely torn between apologizing and scolding her more. Kirishima stood from his desk and walked up to them, putting a friendly hand on Iida’s shoulder.

“Come on, dude! What they were doing was unmanly! Targeting helpless students like that is just not cool.”

Iida’s shoulders slumped and he sighed again. “I still do not agree with how it was handled like this, but… I concede for now.”

The final bell rang, and they made their way to their seats. Tokoyami nodded to her as she sat down and she nodded back. It was a few minutes before the door opened and Aizawa walked in. He walked to the podium, turning to face his class as they were silent and sat at attention.

“I know a majority of you had to work through the mob outside,” Some eyes looked at Kuro with small gleams of respect, “But they can’t bother you while in school grounds, so classes should resume as normal.”

Ojiro raised his hand, “Sir, what about after school?”

“The police have been notified, they should be gone by then.” Aizawa said, eyes scanning his students’ faces, “That is all for announcements, now we’re moving onto homeroom.”

Their classes resumed, the mutterings of pesky reporters fell to the back of their minds as lessons continued on without incident. Kuro almost sank into her seat when a few of the other teachers gave her knowing smirks, and she did everything in her power to either appear neutral or pretend she didn’t see. She only hoped that none of her classmates noticed.

She still didn’t have a game plan for when she told them about her situation. __If__ she ever told them. Her thoughts idly wandered after Ectoplasm’s math lesson, finishing her work just a few minutes ahead of Yaoyorozu. Tokoyami’s voice fell deaf on her ears as she was staring off into space, leaning onto her propped elbow. Only a light tap on her shoulder was enough to break the trance.

“Kokoro?”

She looked at her neighbor, suddenly aware of the shuffling feet as some of her classmates left the room.  

“What is it, Tokoyami-kun? You can just call me Kuro, by the way.”

He slowly blinked at her, and she got the feeling she was missing something again.

“The lunch bell has just rung, and I was wondering if I could join you for lunch.”

Kuro opened her mouth to respond, when someone else did first.

“Oh, hey! We were just about to ask the same thing!”

The growing pink in her peripheral walked closer, and she turned to see Kirishima and Ashido approaching. They both donned their signature grins.

“Why don’t you three join us!” Ochako called, her bubbly demeanor seemed to seep through her very pores, Midoriya and Iida were waiting at the door for them.

Tokoyami bowed his head. “I would be honored.”

“The more the merrier!” Ashido said, “Lunch is way more fun with a lot of people!”

Kuro chuckled at them, but then she sighed, pulling their attention towards her.

“Sorry, but… I think I’ll have to eat lunch alone today. There’s something I have to think about, and a noisy cafeteria is the last place for something like this.”

Ochako and Tokoyami exchanged worried glances while Ashido and Kirishima dropped their grins, smoothing their expressions into something resembling concern.

“Kuro-chan, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Ochako said, and Kuro almost felt bad for the concern in her eyes.

“And I as well.”

“Me and Ashido too!!” Kirishima pumped his fist towards her, his sunny grin returned at full power. Ashido nodded beside him.

Ochako blinked and looked at them, mouth partially open in shock. Kuro waved her hands to try and get rid of their concern. A bud of warmth sprouted in her chest at their support. How could she ever deserve friends like this?

“Of course! It’s nothing bad, I promise!”

Well, she really didn’t know if that was true or not.

Tokoyami studied her for a few seconds, before nodding. Ochako gave her a warm smile, while Kirishima and Ashido gave her twin peace signs. Midoriya beamed at her and Iida gave a curt nod. Kuro waved them off, she was sure they would all be fine without her, but for now she had to grab her lunch and find a quiet place to think.

She knew just the spot.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The trill of birdsong danced among the verdant trees, the rustle of leaves accompanied by the breeze made for a pleasant place to relax. He found this isolated clearing in the gardens, skewered by just a few rays of sunshine spilling in from the canopy above. The soft grass was the perfect place to lay down and rest his eyes, not that he would fall asleep anyways.

His blissful isolation didn’t last.

He sighed as he heard footsteps making their way through the bushes.

“Oh, I didn’t think anybody else would find this place.”

He opened his eyes and glowered at the student staring at him. They looked weird, their uniform completely covered their body, save for the ominous golden eye glowing from a slit in their dragon-like headpiece. They stared at each other for a few moments, the other student fidgeting with the bento wrapped with a colorful cloth.

“Um… do you mind if I sit here?”

“Do what you want,” He said before closing his eyes, “It’s not like I claimed this spot or anything.”

The tell tale sound of footsteps walked closer, and the rustle of grass told him that they sat down a few meters from him. He cracked open an eye to watch them as they removed the bottom half of their helmet to eat. His stomach soured when he noticed the golden lapels on their shoulders. It was a small thing, something to set the hero course students from the rest, but he noticed.

They were probably blessed, walking through life without a care in a world with some powerful quirk perfectly suited to be a hero. He grimaced when he thought of the practical exam. Years of others saying he had a ‘villain’s quirk’ inspired him to try harder, but in the end, his power did nothing against robots and he was booted into the general course.

Typical.

His mood continued to plummet when the breeze wafted the tantalizing aroma of the other student’s lunch. He placed his hands on his stomach to silence the gurgle. He didn’t really have the time to eat breakfast or to prepare lunch for himself, not that his ‘parents’ really cared for his well being either. The silence, while not completely awkward, dragged on.

He was about to get up and leave, but it seemed fate had other plans.

“Hey.”

A sigh left him and he turned his head to look at the hero course student.

“What do you want?” Maybe his tone sounded too sharp, but he was too tired to care.

“Hold out your hand.”

“Why.”

The other student slowly tilted their head at him, and he found the movement oddly endearing.

“Please?”

He refrained from rolling his eyes as he sat up and turned to them, even going so far as to hold out both of his hands. The other student (He? She? He honestly couldn’t tell which) leaned over and placed something warm in his open hands. He blinked, and looked down.

The paper wrapper was large enough to hold several powdery white balls and what looked like a steamed bun. The bun was some sort of character with gray fur and a wide, eerie smile.

“What are these for?”

“You looked hungry. I made too much and thought I would share.”

He tightened his grasp around the paper, crinkling it. His chest tightened with an unfamiliar feeling and his eyes were locked onto the items in his hand.

“My name is Kokoro Kuro, but you can just call me Kuro! What’s your name?”

“Shinsou Hitoshi.” His hands absorbed the warmth, but he found himself grimacing. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

The other student stiffened. The small clearing was doused in silence, even the birds and the wind stopped as if to listen to their words.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’ve given me no reason not to be nice.”

Really? Even after he snapped at them and gave off an aura of ‘leave me the hell alone’, they were still talking to him like a civil person. He couldn’t look them in the eye. If they found out, they would probably just brand him as a villain and leave him behind. Just like all of the others.

Might as well rip off the band-aid and get it over with anyways. It was inevitable.

“I have a villain’s quirk.”

The other student tilted their head the other way, almost like a curious owl.

“What do you mean? A quirk doesn’t make the person.”

He snapped his head towards them, his brows creasing as he frowned.

“You don’t seem like a bad person to me!” They said, “It’s _how_ you use it that matters, despite what your quirk might be. Quirks that are ‘villainous’ or ‘heroic’ don’t really exist, it’s all up to the person behind it.”

“What the hell would you know?” He snapped as the familiar anger reared its head, “You’ve probably walked through life so easy, seeing as how you have the perfect quirk to be in the hero course!”

The items in his hand suddenly felt heavy, and his throat seemed to seal itself shut. The other student studied him. They were quiet as they peered through him with an eye of liquid gold, but he didn’t detect the usual sneering anger or resentment he would usually get.

“What does the sunshine feel like?”

The odd question threw him off, his anger momentarily forgotten as he blinked at them.

“What?”

They shifted, the grass softly crunching under them as they sat on their knees. The bento was all but forgotten at their side.

“Tell me, what does the sunlight feel like, Shinsou-kun?”

Their voice had a strange sense of detachment that felt… familiar? He still didn’t understand, but the question was strange enough for him to answer. Hitoshi set the wrapper down and stuck his hand into the only large splotch of sunlight in the clearing.

“It’s nice and warm. It’s not too hot since it’s still spring, but just enough to feel refreshing.”

They slowly nodded, and looked down to stare at their hand. He noticed the light tremble as they formed their right hand into a fist, their other one reaching into the sleeve of their uniform. There was the sound of a zipper, and the loose cloth peeled from their arm. He tried to keep his face neutral as they showed a blood red arm, and a hand that was _definitely_ not human.

“What are you-”

He was cut off as they thrust their hand in the sunlight. A shiver ran up his spine as an ungodly hissing spread across the clearing, his eyes wide in shock at their cry of pain. He couldn’t believe his eyes when they pulled their hand back, it was _smoking_ as if it were burnt and there was a strange burning smell he couldn’t place. They took a deep breath as they held their burning hand to their chest.

“Villain. Hero wannabe. Freak. Monster. My own quirk won’t even let me be in the sunlight like everybody else.” They flexed their hand several times as the smoking finally stopped, “I too have been called many names Shinsou-kun, but you can’t let their voices get to you. You might not have made it into the hero course right now, but did you know that you can transfer there if you do really well in the Sports Festival?”

How was he supposed to react to this? They were speaking to him like a kindred spirit, as if they didn’t just roast their own hand at the merest touch of sunlight. He swallowed the shameful lump in his throat.

“Um… yeah. My favorite hero was actually able to get into the hero course because of the Sports Festival.”

“Oh, really?” They zipped up their uniform over their arm, though he didn’t miss how they cradled it in their lap, “Who’s your favorite hero?”

“Don’t laugh. My favorite hero is Eraserhead.”

One beat of silence, and then two.

“My hero is Eraserhead too.”

They way their voice held the utmost respect and awe told him that they weren’t lying. A small smile crept onto his face despite his earlier dour mood. They reached into their back pocket and pulled out their phone, and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw a charm of Eraserhead’s signature scarf.

“Where did you get that?” He said, eyes wide like saucers, “I can’t find Eraserhead merch _anywhere._ ”

They laughed, _actually laughed_ , as they shook their head.

“One of my aunts made it for me.”

They unclipped the charm from their phone and held it out to him, the silvery ribbon floated playfully on the light breeze.

“You can have it, if you want. She can just make another for me if I ask her to.”

“Really?”

They motioned for him to take it, and he did. He was still staring at it, wide eyed in shock, when they laughed at him again. He blinked, and looked up at them.

“What?”

“Nothing! Just the way you were looking at it like a deer in headlights was funny.” He could hear the smirk behind their voice, “Say, what kind of training are you doing? The Sports Festival is a little ways away yet, so there’s still some time to hone your skills.”

“I.. don’t really train.”

They nodded in understanding. “Want to start training with me after school? We could whip you into shape and really get you far in the Sport’s Festival! They’ll just have to put you in the hero course when you do well enough. I could sign us up for one of the gyms, we could start today if you wanted to.”

He grasped the charm in his hand, a new hope rising in his chest. “Really? You’d do that?”

They nodded, and that unfamiliar, warm sensation in his heart strengthened tenfold. To think he could go from having one of the worst days in his life, to… __this__. He hadn’t even told them his quirk, and yet they still believed in him regardless. He reached up to rub the back of his neck, he couldn’t meet their eye.

“I don’t have anything to do after school. Might as well.”

“Okay! Oh, and we should exchange phone numbers too!”

So they did, and he couldn’t be more thrilled.

“And be sure to eat! Take it from me, it’ll go easier on you if you have something in your stomach.”

A true, honest smile spread across his face when he pocketed his phone and reached for the wrapper. The steamed bun and what looked like daifuku was still warm, and they continued their lunch in a comfortable, if excited, silence. The food from this hero course student, no, their name was Kokoro, hit the spot.

Kokoro said they made these?

It tasted far better than anything in the convenience stores, and the bun was filled with the perfect amount of sweet red bean paste. He was about to finish off the last daifuku when a clatter drew his attention to Kokoro. They had dropped their chopsticks onto their bento, one of them rolled off into the grass.

“Are you alright?”

They didn’t answer, and instead they just seemed to stare off into space. Then, just as fast, they snapped back into reality. He opened his mouth when he was suddenly cut off.

“Hey, do you hear a bell?”

His mouth snapped shut and he strained his ears, but he didn’t hear anything. Kokoro set their bento down and stood, turning on their heel to leave.

“Wait! You’re leaving your…”

Bento, phone, and a shoulder bag that he had just now noticed. Something didn’t settle right with him, and he cursed under his breath as he hastily scooped up the abandoned items and chased after Kokoro. He flicked leaves from his unkempt hair as he ran to catch up with them at the garden entrance.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, keeping in step with them, “You just up and left all of your stuff behind?”

They didn’t say a word as they went inside the main building, turning a few halls and passing barren classrooms still out for lunch. Kokoro froze at the door to the teacher’s lounge.

“It’s right through here. Are you sure you can’t hear a bell?”

He stared at the door with a furrowed brow, but he didn’t hear __anything__. But there must’ve been someone in the teachers lounge, because he felt unnaturally cold and the hair at the back of his neck was standing on end. It felt as if somebody had just walked over his grave. Kokoro reached for the door, and then froze halfway.

“It stopped.”

Just when he couldn’t get any more confused, an alarm screamed through the building. He jumped out of his skin and nearly dropped all of the items piled haphazardly in his arms.

“Wh-what is that?”

Kokoro clutched the right side of their head in one of their hands. “A level three security alarm? It means there’s an intruder. We should… evacuate?” They looked over at him, “Sorry. Thanks for holding onto my stuff.”

He handed the items off, his mouth set in a grimace, “Are you okay? You were really wierd there for a bit.”

“Yeah, my head just felt fuzzy for a minute is all. Come on, I know where the closest evacuation route is.”

 He cast one last uncertain glance to the teacher’s lounge before following. They didn’t get far, because the next hall was wall to wall with panicking students pushing and shoving towards the exit. Kokoro turned to him, probably about to say something, when they witnessed something too weird for words.

A blue haired student tumbled head over heels through the air, crashing into the wall above the door and looking too much like an exit sign.

“Everyone, calm down!! It is just the media! We are not under attack, so there is nothing to worry about! Please leave in an orderly fashion!!”

Somehow, it worked. The swelling tide of panicked teenagers calmed down and everyone was able to leave. But since it was a false alarm, classes were called to resume after a quick head count. Kokoro stuck to his side, even at the worried glances they got from their hero classmates. He tried to ignore a particularly suspicious glare from a bird headed student that was at Kokoro’s other side.

“I’ll text you after class is out, Shinsou-kun. See you after school?” Kokoro said quietly.

He nodded and they were forced to split up. Kokoro walked away, surrounded by their classmates as they all talked excitedly about the false alarm. The pink girl draped her arm around Kokoro,  eagerly talking between both Kokoro and a spiky red headed boy on Kokoro’s other side. Exit Sign was making wild chopping motions as he spoke to a green haired kid and a girl with bobbed hazel hair, Kokoro made a comment to grab their attention but he couldn’t hear it. Bird boy was at the rear of the group like some guard dog, casting one last glance at him before turning away.   

He reached into his back pocket for the silvery charm and wrapper, which still had one last hand-made daifuku.

Shinsou couldn’t help but smile at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou refers to Kuro as 'they' in his part because he couldn't really tell her gender, he'll find out the hard way next chapter. 
> 
> ALSO!! USJ starts in TWO CHAPTERS!!!!
> 
> Might be a bit too excited for it but, ah well :D


	24. Jolly Cooperation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our exhausted boy doesn't know what he's getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a day early, because who needs a consistent update and/or sleep schedule? :D  
> Also you guys are all awesome, reading the comments on the past few chapters made me grin like an idiot.

Time was mocking him.

The clock was ticking so slow it barely seemed to move, and his dead glare locked upon the twitching hands only made it worse. His knee bounced incessantly and his fingers rapped in a synced motion on his desk. His eyes strained at some point and he pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache, not that his fellow general studies classmates or teacher really noticed his odd behavior.

 _Finally_ , the bell rang and he was the first to launch from his seat and into the hallway, lugging his bag over his shoulder and fishing out his phone.

No new messages.

Kokoro wouldn’t change their mind, or would they?

 _Calm down _,__ He told himself as his steps slowed, _The bell only just rang. Give them a minute._

A serpent of doubt coiled around his heart, whispering vile things into his ear. Kokoro wouldn’t lie to him. Then again, he only knew them for a whopping 20 minutes. But they _believed_ in him. That was more than anybody else did for him in fifteen years. The serpent tightened its grip as his thoughts cultivated doubt and disbelief, and maybe just a little bit of fear at being abandoned again.

This internal battle carried on as the horde of other students stepped around him as if he were a stone in a river. His eager impatience burned out and he was dragging his feet down the hallway with a scowl, eyes locked on his phone in case a new message came. He chanced a glance out the window on his left, feet freezing in place when he saw Kokoro heading for the gate.

How could he not?

They were surrounded by that same group of friends they wandered off with after classes were called to resume. Hero class students always stood out like sore thumbs.

His shoulders slumped and dread gnarled in his stomach, and for some reason a frigid heaviness  weighed in his chest.

Did they really change their mind? Kokoro stopped a good ways before the gate, a girl with brown hair and another girl with all pink skin exchanged a few words with Kokoro, and the three of them embraced in a group hug. Another boy with spiky red hair sprang in, lifting all three of them off the ground with a wildly sunny grin on his face.

One other, who he realized was the human Exit Sign, was scolding them with his arms going off in fierce chopping motions. The bird headed student lingering behind was face palming. Red put them down, scratching the back of his head with that ever present smile. Kokoro waved them all off after, except for Bird and the boy with fluffy green hair. Kokoro exchanged a few more words with the green headed kid before he left, leaving just them and Bird waiting at the gate.

He looked at his phone, only fifteen minutes had passed since the final bell rang, but it felt like an eternity. Another minute ticked away before a car pulled up, and Bird bowed his head to Kokoro before he left, stepping into the car before it drove away.

Kokoro dug something out of their bag, and his heart soared when the message finally came, like the first breath taken after breaching water.

He killed that serpent of doubt then and there.

 

**[Darkside]**

_Hey, you ready for training? We can meet up by the locker rooms and then walk to the gym from there!_

__

**[Mind Bender]**

_On my way._

No, he did _not_ nearly sprint towards the locker rooms with jittery adrenaline flooding his bloodstream in a crashing wave. Okay, maybe he did fly through the halls, but it wasn’t like there was anybody around to call him out for it. To his surprise, Kokoro had beaten him there. He swore Kokoro’s eye brightened when they saw him.

“Shinsou-kun!”

He waived awkwardly as he skid to a stop, catching his breath with his hands on his knees. Kokoro stepped up from beside the wall, giggling at him.

“Excited?”

“Maybe a little.” He deadpanned as he straightened himself.

Kokoro nodded, and then motioned to the locker room entrances, “Well, then lets get changed! I know where the gym is, and I even got two teachers to help us.”

“Really? Who?”

They tilted their head with a chuckle, “It’s a surprise. Shall we?”

He nodded, and stepped towards the boy’s locker room entrance. He fully expected Kokoro to follow him, so when he didn’t hear their footsteps behind him he paused to look over his shoulder. His tired eyes widened by just a fraction. Kokoro froze with one foot into the girl’s locker room and turned towards him as if they could sense his stare.

“I bet you couldn’t tell, huh?”

He flinched, a hand flying up to scratch at the back of his neck. “W-well, I…”

“Its okay.” They, no _she_ , waved him off, “You aren’t the first, and probably not the last either.”

With that, she went in to change. He swallowed down the shame sticking in his throat as he stepped the other way. He changed into his gym uniform, the little silvery charm hanging off of his phone sparked that warmth in his chest as he closed his locker with a heaving sigh. He left the locker room.

Kokoro had changed faster than him, and here he thought girls were supposed to take forever. She was still covered head to toe and he couldn’t help but wonder if she actually had horns underneath her dragon-like headpiece or if it was just for the flair.

She led on without missing a beat, humming an unknown, but oddly calming tune. Either she was dispelling his sudden awkwardness or she didn’t catch it. They ventured out into the golden afternoon sunshine, encroaching into the chirping birds and flowering trees in the gardens.  

“Sorry about before.” He said when she stopped humming.

“About what?”

He waived his hand in a circular motion, “You know…”

She tilted her head and the warmth in his chest returned. It was like she held the curiosity of an innocent toddler, and that in itself was almost too good for this world. He cleared his throat and looked behind them, towards the receding school at their backs. Kokoro blinked, like the flicker of a lamp in the cover of night.

“Oh.” She shook her head with a chuckle, “I already said not to worry about it. You get used to it after a while.”

He grimaced at that.

They walked a few more steps in silence, emerging from the shade of a copse of trees and into a more sunlit path. The sunlight was pleasantly warm and welcoming on his skin, the soft breeze weaving between them swept through the sparse clouds floating lazily across the horizon. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before sighing it out.

“Does it still feel nice?” Kokoro asked suddenly.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, “Yeah, the breeze is just right, and it’s cooled off a little since lunch. It’ll only get warmer from here, so might as well enjoy it while it lasts.”

Kokoro nodded. She looked at the path winding at their feet and he was afraid he said something wrong.

“Thank you.”

He blinked once, then twice with a furrowed brow. “For what?”

A rooftop could be seen just outside the garden. Kokoro raised her arm and pointed at it, and he decided not to question the change in subject, despite the sinking feeling in his stomach.

“That’s where we’re going. It’s a newer gym that Ishiyama-sensei built.”

He hummed and jammed his hands into his pockets, totally not startling when Kokoro gasped in excitement.

“It’s really huge on the inside! We’ll have plenty of room to train in there, and I bet the teachers can create all sorts of obstacle courses for us. It’s going to be so cool, Shinsou-kun!”

He avoided her peering eye as he huffed in amusement, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. His arm hid the smile growing on his face.

“I guess so.”

They left the gardens and came into full view of the building. It was a longer structure with a rounded rooftop, windows lined the sides and he wondered how big it was, especially if there were only going to be four people in there. A figure was waiting outside the doors, waving at them as they got closer.

“Good afternoon, Kokoro, Shinsou.” Cementoss smiled at them with a nod.

He blinked. He’s only had one literature class with Cementoss, and he didn’t think the hero would remember his name.

“Good afternoon, Ishiyama-sensei! Were you waiting outside just for us?” Kokoro said.

The cement man smiled, “Partly.” He turned to Shinsou, “I also wanted to warn you. The other teachers know about your training with Kokoro, so be prepared.”

Kokoro face palmed with a sigh. “Oh no, who told? I only talked to you and Aizawa-sensei!”

Cementoss shrugged, “I don’t know. They must’ve overheard our conversation somehow.”

“Uh, what do you mean?” Shinsou looked between Kokoro and Cementoss, “What exactly did I sign myself up for?”

Cementoss simply patted his shoulder with a ridiculously large hand. “Don’t mind us, Shinsou. Welcome to the family.”

Kokoro groaned as Cementoss stepped inside. He stood there, mouth slightly agape as he blinked several times in a row. Did he hear that right?

“Am I missing something? I feel like I’m missing something.” He whirled towards Kokoro, “What did he mean by ‘welcome to the family’?”

Kokoro pulled her face from her hands. “Don’t worry about it right now.” She went for the door and held it open for him, “You coming?”

He filed his thoughts away for later and stepped in.

Gym Gamma really was massive. Made entirely of slate gray concrete, there was enough room for an entire class, with space for each student to train in spades. There was a lone red training mat, but he glazed over it as his eyes caught onto something else. Sunlight streamed in from the windows, highlighting the lone figure hovering by the wall. The echo of the closing door fell deaf on his ears as he stiffened.

This man, dressed in black with his silvery capture weapon at his neck, stalked towards them. His heart rate spiked as his _favorite hero_ looked at him, black eyes boring through Shinsou as if he were looking directly into his soul. Shinsou straightened his spine, hoping he was subtle enough as he wiped the sweat from his palms and swallowed the excited scream locked in his throat. His brain short circuited.

What should he do? Waltz up to the man he looked up to his whole life and just say hi? Get a handshake? An autograph? Well, maybe they shouldat __least__ exchanged names first. Holy crap, Eraserhead was going to know his name!   

Kokoro broke Eraserhead’s intense stare as she skipped ahead, waiving her arm wildly at him.

“Aizawa-sa.. sensei, this is the gen ed student I told you about!”

Shinsou’s spine went as stiff as steel. She told Eraserhead about him? And don’t think he didn’t notice how the man’s eyes softened as he looked at her. That razor sharp stare returned when he gazed back at Shinsou, piercing him like an arrow through the heart, as he crossed his arms.

“Is that so? Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?”

Cementoss, who stood behind him, gently pushed him forward. The other hero gave him an encouraging smile before walking over to the sidelines and making himself a concrete throne. He cleared his throat and took a few steps towards Eraserhead and Kokoro.

“Um… Shinsou Hitoshi, sir.”

Eraserhead raised a brow at him. “ You don’t need to call me sir. My name is Aizawa Shouta, and you’re going to call me Aizawa-sensei while on school grounds.”

Shinsou nodded, and a spark of courage flowed through him when Kokoro gave him a double thumbs up.

“Alright, Shinsou. You should know that I won’t waste my time with somebody who doesn’t have any potential to be a hero. You’re starting from the very bottom, your classmates in the hero course have spent years honing their skills, and we haven’t much time to work before the Sport’s Festival. This training will be so harsh you’d think going to hell was a vacation. So let’s get right into it, there’s a lesson that I want you to take to heart and it might be the most valuable one.” He turned around, walking to the soft red training mat, Kokoro fell in step with the hero with Shinsou lagging behind, “How much experience do you have with hand to hand combat?”

Shinsou, still awestruck, didn’t answer until Kokoro gently nudged him with her elbow.  
”Uh, n-none sir. I mean… Aizawa-sensei.”

Eraserhead nodded, and motioned to Kokoro. “You’ll spar with Kuro, and then we can get into the meat of this little arrangement.”

Shinsou blinked with a frown as Kokoro (Eraserhead spoke to her on a first name basis?) walked ten paces away, then turned to face him. Eraserhead stepped away, but Shinsou only stared. How could he fight Kokoro? She was _tiny_ , just barely reaching his chest with the top of her head piece, and its not like she gave off a threatening aura or anything.

Just the opposite. She was swaying her hips back and forth with her hands behind her back, being about as threatening as a bunny rabbit. His brows furrowed and he looked toward their teacher, but it was too late to realize his mistake.

The world suddenly spun and he found himself face down on the mat. His arm was twisted painfully around by an iron grip and a sharp knee dug into his spine. He stayed there, barely registering his shock as his face was pushed down onto the mat.

“Sorry, Shinsou-kun!”

The pressure on his back vanished as Kokoro stood, holding her hand down to him. He stared at it, and then her eye, before accepting her offer.

“What did you do wrong?” Eraserhead stepped back onto the softened mat.

Shinsou furrowed his brow, scanning through everything he thought he knew about martial arts.

“I looked away?”

Eraserhead nodded, “And?”

Shinsou looked at Kokoro and how she still felt as threatening as a fluffy kitten.

“I underestimated her.”

“Correct. Never underestimate your opponent. It doesn’t matter what they look like or what their quirk could be, careers have been cut short by such foolish mistakes. Everyone will underestimate you during the Sport’s Festival, just because you're in general education. You’ll have to use that to your advantage, just as Kokoro did here, in order to get ahead of the game.”

The lingering shock finally vanished and he looked at Kokoro in a new light. She took him down like he was nothing.

“How did you move so fast?” He said, “I barely looked away for half a second!”

“I don’t have much strength, so I train in speed. Never take your eyes off of your opponent,” She looked at Eraserhead, “Right, Aizawa-sensei?”

Eraserhead nodded and struck him with another steely stare, “Before we continue, I want to know what your quirk is. Practicing with your quirk is just as important as training your reflexes and body.”

Shinsou flinched. Eraserhead blinked slowly in expectation. Kokoro tilted her head to the side as he reached up to scratch the back of his head, studying the suddenly interesting corner of the room.

“I… have a villain’s quirk. It’s brainwashing.”

His rapid heartbeat counted the seconds that pounded by in silence. Well, this was it. His hero and Kokoro wouldn’t want anything to do with him when his quirk was laid bare before them. His free hand tightened into a fist and he refused to looked them in the eye. Cementoss’ reaction was unreadable this far away.

A long, tired sigh snapped at his attention.

“I tell Nezu every year that the practical exams are biased towards those with flashy physical quirks.” Eraserhead said, “There’s been a sharp drop in heroes with mental type quirks like yours, and it’s such a waste of potential.”

Shinsou’s arm dropped to his side and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. “W-what did you just say?”

Kokoro said nothing, simply watching from a distance.

“Think about it, Shinsou.” There was now a softness to Eraserhead’s voice that matched his eyes, he stepped up and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, “If you used your quirk on me, would you tell me to go rob a bank?”

“What? Uh, no?”

“Order a murder or make somebody commit suicide?”

Shinsou went pale, “No, I would never do that!”

Eraserhead’s eyes searched his horrified expression.

“Then each and every person who called your quirk villainous is an idiot.” The grip on Shinsou’s shoulder tightened, “Both for not seeing you for who you are, or of the capability a power like that possesses. For example, you could easily force a villain to surrender before they could wreak havoc, or calm panicked citizens during an evacuation. There are innumerable uses for that kind of quirk in the field.”

Kokoro nodded eagerly, giving off an air of _‘I told you so!’_.

Shinsou’s eyes burned as something in his chest broke like a dam. A wellspring of hope burst in his heart, and he stared at his idol with wide, watery eyes. Eraserhead chose that moment to drop his hand and pretend not to notice as he hastily wiped his eyes.

“That’s so cool, Shinsou-kun!” Kokoro said, “How does it work?”

“Um…” He blinked rapidly to fix his hazy vision and cleared his throat. “I can brainwash anybody who answers my question, and I can choose whether to activate it too.”

“Ooh, can you use it on me?”

Shinsou startled back and stared at her with wide eyes. People used to avoid talking to him as if his voice gave them the black plague, so to have somebody ask him to use it was foreign. Eraserhead held up his hands and sighed.

“We’ll get to that point later, but one thing at a time. We’ll just focus on your physical training today, Shinsou, and work from there. You’ll be on your own tomorrow, but from then on we can train after school every day. I’ll make you an exercising schedule and a list of meals that’ll benefit you overall, I expect you to keep up.”

“Alright.” Shinsou blinked, “Why tomorrow?”

Eraserhead sighed, and Shinsou’s exhaustion felt trivial compared to his idol’s. “There’s a field trip in mind for the hero class. I don’t know how long it’ll take, and I have an appointment to keep afterwards.”

He missed how Kokoro shivered, but then she tilted her head again. “Wait, a field trip? Where are we going?”

“You’ll see tomorrow,” Eraserhead turned to look at her, “But you’re not supposed to tell your classmates that you know about it, alright?”

Kokoro chuckled, and placed her hand over her chest, “I promise, cross my heart and hope to die!”

Cementoss’ chuckle echoed throughout the gym, and Eraserhead just rolled his eyes.

“That saying isn’t going away any time soon, is it?” He asked.

Shinsou raised an eyebrow at the two as Kokoro shook her head. He’s heard that phrase before, but what was so odd about it for their teachers to react that way? He felt as if he was missing out on some private joke.

“Nope! You can thank Mina-chan! It’s been stuck in my head ever since I said it to her before the quirk assessment tests.”

Eraserhead pinched the bridge of his nose as another sigh scraped through his throat. “Kuro, go to Cementoss and have him set up your usual. I’ll get Shinsou started.”

Her usual? So she’s trained here, with the heroes, before? More and more questions battered his mind as he watched Kokoro go over to Cementoss. They eagerly chatted before Cementoss left his concrete throne and kneeled down with his hands flat on the floor. The ground shook as great columns rose from the ground on the other side of the gym, towering so high that Shinsou had to crane his neck upwards.

A line of colossal spires went from one side of the gym to the other.

“Thanks, Ishiyama-sensei!”

Shinsou’s mouth dropped when she sank into the ground in a back cloud, the shadow shooting across the gym and slinking up the cement pillar. She materialized on the top of the first perilous column, balancing like a crane on one foot, the other hanging off into the air. She began some form of kata he was unfamiliar with, moving like an elegant dancer as she stepped from spire to spire in perfect synchronicity. Where did those black and red fans come from?

She would finish her enchanting movements with a flare of her fans before starting the next. He jumped when Eraserhead cleared his throat, whirling around to the hero who stared at him with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

“Kokoro has trained well over a year to get that kind of graceful balance. It’s something that has taken more iron will than somebody her age should have.” He pointed at Shinsou, amusement sharpening into steely conviction, “You will need that sort of drive to get through the training I have in mind for you.”

He swallowed, looking at Kokoro’s flowing, seamless form before staring back at his idol. The determination sparked in his eyes and he gave a curt nod.

“Good.” Eraserhead lowered his arm, still peering at Shinsou, “One more thing before we get started. Kokoro told Nezu and I about what happened at lunch, but I want your half of the story too.”

“Oh, you mean how she went all…. strange, before the alarm went off?”

Eraserhead furrowed his brow. “What do you mean by ‘strange’?”

“Well…” He reached up to scratch his neck, “We were just eating in the gardens and then she went all wierd. She dropped her chopsticks and got this blank look in her eye.”

Eraserhead’s expression turned thoughtful as he recounted the story.

“And you didn’t hear this bell sound?”

Shinsou shook his head, “No, but I did feel something, like there was this chilly aura coming from within the teacher’s lounge.”

“I see…”

Shinsou shivered as Eraserhead glared at the floor between their feet, they both remained rooted to the spot for a few more seconds.

“Thank you for your input, Shinsou. I’ll be sure to inform Nezu about it later. Now, we can finally begin.”

Shinsou’s skin broke out in goosebumps as his idol’s face broke into a frightening smile.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Can you see anything?” Nemuri whispered.

She was crouched down next to Hizashi, the door to Gym Gamma was open just a hair so that they wouldn’t get caught. Hizashi cackled beside her.

“Shouta’s running that kid through the ringer, he looks like he’s about to keel over!”

“Shh! We don’t want them to hear us!” She hissed, phone out and her fingers were typing rapidly to their secret group chat. She smirked when the messages went through, “Operation Dadzawa is officially a go!”

“Now look at the one who’s being loud!” Hizashi said, leaning closer into the door to get a better look, “Kuro-chan is pulling off awesome moves as usual, I’m surprised the kid doesn’t have a fear of heights.”

Nemuri lowered her phone and peeked inside over Hizashi’s head. She snickered when the purple haired kid took a short break, collapsing by the wall with sweat pouring down his face. Shouta handed him a water bottle with a small smile hidden by his scarf.

“They practically _look_  related! See how exhausted the both of them look? I’ll bet that the kid loves cats too. Kuro-chan is going to have a real sibling by the end of this, I’ll stake my entire hero career on it!!”

Their view of the gym turned gray, and they froze. The door opened and Cementoss stepped out, his face was indifferent but the aura he gave off made the other two heroes scramble back and onto their feet.

“What do we have here, if I may ask?”

Hizashi threw on a grin and shot finger guns at Cementoss, “Heeey, what’s going on Cementoss!?”

Nemuri did her best not to look guilty with a smirk, leaning her elbow on Hizashi’s shoulder, “We were just… you know, hanging out?”

Cementoss crossed his arms. “I wonder what Aizawa would do if he found out his two colleagues were out here, trying to get info on a new hero course hopeful.”

The two heroes startled backwards with pale faces.

“W-we weren’t doing anything! We swear!”

Hizashi nodded enthusiastically beside her.

Cementoss dug out his phone, showing the new teacher’s chat room dubbed ‘Operation Dadzawa’. The only teacher out of the loop was Aizawa, even Nezu was in on it. The sneaky mouse.

“I’ll let you two off with a warning, but just this once. You really shouldn’t disturb a student’s training, so try not to be so loud next time.”

With that, he went back inside, the door firmly clicking shut behind him. Hizashi and Nemuri stared at it in shock, before turning to each other with wide grins.

“Did he just say ‘next time’?”

“I told you he’d be in on it, too!” Hizashi said, holding up his hand.

Nemuri high fived him, her face turning devious as she rubbed her hands together. “We’ll need a better plan!”

“You don’t think Power Loader would let him borrow some of his tech?” Hizashi said.

“You, my dear Hizashi, are a genius. Let’s go!”

The two of them turned on their heel and raced back towards the school, cackling like idiots with a half baked plan. Unbeknownst to them, Aizawa shivered as his instincts flared up. He glared at the gym door, narrowing his eyes as Cementoss was typing away on his phone. Kuro was still doing her kata from so high up and he had Shinsou running another two laps.

He decide to file it away for later and turned his attention back on Shinsou, trying to ignore the dread trickling down his spine.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ectoplasm was scanning through the camera feed from his tablet, trying to detect the faintest discrepancy. His clones were scouring the teacher’s lounge, searching through file cabinets and bookshelves and making sure all of the teacher’s desks were in place, so far they hadn’t found anything missing.

He sighed and lowered his tablet. “Anything on your end?”

Ectoplasm spoke to the figure on all fours, inhaling every scent his nose could absorb.

“Nothing new.” Hound Dog growled. “I’ll have to remind Present Mic not to eat natto for lunch, it almost covers every other scent.”

Ectoplasm nodded as he returned to staring at the camera feed, “I trust Kuro and that other student. They wouldn’t lie about something like this, and the alarm going off less than a minute later can’t be a coincidence.”

Hound Dog suddenly stiffened, drawing Ectoplasm’s attention as the tracking hero snarled.

“It…. it’s him!!” He stood suddenly, sniffing around a filing cabinet they already checked, “Grr, I would know this scent anywhere!”

“You found something?” Ectoplasm stepped up behind Hound Dog.

“It’s faint, almost nonexistent, and it’s a different scent from anything I’ve ever smelled. But it’s here!” Ectoplasm opened his mouth, but he as interrupted by Hound Dog’s howling snarls, “Grrr…. he thinks to come here!? RAUUGH, I’ll find him and tear him to pieces myself!!!”

Ectoplasm held out his hand to calm his colleague, now shaking and snarling in rage, “Calm down, who is it?”

Hound Dog whirled around to him, white eyes glowing in rage. “That cloaked kidnapper was here!”

Even his clones froze and looked at Hound Dog in shock. Ectoplasm cursed under his breath as he fished out his phone, ignoring the new teachers chat room as he speed dialed Nezu. The mouse picked up after two rings.

 _“Hello, Ectoplasm!”_ He said in his usual cheery voice, _“Find anything on your and Hound Dog’s search?”_

“Yeah,” Ectoplasm said, “Hound Dog thinks he smells that cloaked kidnapper.”

Hound Dog growled, “I _know_ I smell him! I’ve been to all the scenes of his kidnappings, and I would recognize this wierd scent anywhere!”

The scent was a strange mix of ash, leather, and beach sand, but it was so light it almost didn’t register, as if it was never meant to exist. He would occasionally get other scents mixed in as well, like those from the other victims.

Nezu was silent for a moment, _“I see.”_ He lost his jovial tone, _“Tsukauchi and his team will have to be immediately notified, and Kuro will have to be watched like a hawk. Have you two found anything else?”_

“No, I…. wait.”

Something changed on the camera feed. One second it was normal, but the next an inky black haze over took the camera. Light shuffling and near silent footsteps could be heard, and it was gone in less than two minutes as the feed returned to normal.

“I’ll send you a quick email, Nezu. You need to see this.”

_“Please do so. Now, I need to contact Tsukauchi, if you’ll be so kind?”_

Ectoplasm ended the call, and Hound dog was pacing the teacher’s lounge. He sighed as he tapped away on his tablet, sending Nezu the appropriate feed before setting it down on his desk.

“I don’t get it. Nothing seems to be missing. Why show up, only to leave empty handed not two minutes later?”

A beastly snarl escaped Hound Dog, his hair was still raised like hackles, “Rrrrr, just thinking about him getting his hands on our pup, grrrrr…..or any of the other students! It makes me want to…. grrr… GRAAAAH!!!”

One of Ectoplasm’s clones double checked the drawer where the scent lingered, but they found nothing out of place.

“I know how you feel, but we must remain calm.” He said, “He will face justice, one way or another.”

Hound Dog huffed, “I know he will! He’ll face a reckoning for all that he’s done!”

At that, Ectoplasm agreed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The sharp scent of alcohol permeated the small, brick space. There was hardly enough room for any tables or booths, so the line of bar stools under the counter was the only seating arrangement. A rack of spirits was displayed proudly behind him as he wiped the same glass over and over with a clean rag. The only other occupant in the bar grumbled from his stool, scratching away at his neck as he glared at the door.

“Kurogiri, he was supposed to be here by now!”

Kurogiri put down the glass and straightened his pristine suit and tie. “Patience, Shigaraki Tomura. He will come.”

“How do you know? What if he was captured, or-”

The door suddenly opened, and the bar was flooded with a deathly cold aura. The hooded man stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He had remained as unchanged as the day he was first brought here by Giran.

Kurogiri nodded to him. “Do you have it?”

“Indeed.”

Shigaraki’s eyes drilled into the man as he reached into his sleeve and withdrew a small slip of paper, he _hated_ the way this man’s voice slithered into his ear like an unwanted serpent. No, it was more like that of a worm.

He set it on the gleaming wooden bar and slid it closer to Kurogiri. The sentient mist looked down at it, humming in approval as he studied the too neat writing.

_USJ - Tomorrow at 11:00 A.M._

The hooded man crossed his arms, “I expect that you’ll honor your half of the deal?”

Kurogiri nodded, “You have done well. As promised, we will hold up our end of the bargain.”

“Good.”

He reached into a hidden pocket within his trench coat, pulling out a small bell. It was black and wicked looking, adorned with thirteen different colored gems around the handle.

“Use this to call upon me, but don’t bother wasting my time on anything other than what we agreed on. The last organization to waste my time had all of their members laying face down in the dirt.”

Kurogiri stared at it, taking this man’s threat with a grain of salt. They did have an agreement after all, and he held up his end without incident. Kurogiri nodded, grabbing the bell to set it underneath the counter. The man turned to leave without a word.

“Wait!” Shigaraki stood suddenly, his bar stool screeching back across the wooden floor, “Don’t you think I deserve a ‘thank you’?”

Kurogiri gave him a warning glare. The man stopped and stared at the boy. Shigaraki glared daggers into the blackness of the hood, and he didn’t care about the aura of death this man exhumed.

“What for?”

Shigaraki pointed at him, “It was thanks to me that you even infiltrated U.A. in the first place!”

The hooded man slowly tilted his head to one side, “Ah, your ‘distraction’ wasn’t even needed, boy. I was in and out of that pathetic excuse for a school before you laid a hand on that gate.”

“What did you just say?”

Kurogiri held in a sigh at Shigaraki’s tone. That tone was used when he was on the verge of a tantrum. The boy’s shoulders were shaking and he reached up to rake his nails down his neck.

“You heard me, child.” The other man said coolly, “It was by my merit alone that you got what information you wanted, and now it is your turn to gather the information I need.”

He turned his back towards them and walked a few paces away before stopping. Kurogiri thought it was a foolish move to show your back to potential enemies, that or it was a show of confidence in his skill. Either was yet to be seen.

“I only made this deal because I am getting nowhere on my own. I trust that your budding organization has the potential to find what I seek, nothing more, nothing less.”

Shigaraki froze. “I-”

The man whirled around, jabbing an accusatory finger at Shigaraki. “Silence, __boy__. I wasn’t talking to you.”

Shigaraki growled and flexed his hands, but Kurogiri went cold as the man turned towards a blank monitor sitting at the other end of the bar.

“I was talking to the man hiding behind that screen.”

Nobody in the bar moved for several seconds. Shigaraki’s expression was one of pure, seething rage. He snarled, breaking the tense silence as he scowled at the hooded man.

“You come in _our_ hideout, making threats and dead end deals like you own the place. You won’t even tell us your name! Who the hell do you think you are!?”

Kurogiri’s body flared out as Shigaraki charged, hands at the ready to turn this man into nothing more than a pile of dust. The man simply stood there, his other arm reaching out, hand open as if he was going to grasp something from mid-air. Shigaraki glared as his hands flew into Kurogiri’s portals, redirecting them harmlessly.

“Kurogiri! What are you doing!?”

“Please stand down, Shigaraki Tomura.”

The hooded man, not inches away from Shigaraki if it wasn’t for Kurogiri’s portals, lowered his arm and stared at the boy. The screen suddenly turned on, displaying ‘Sound Only’ to everyone in the bar.

_“How interesting.”_

A smooth voice, holding more power and authority than the hooded man’s, rang through the small room. The deathly cold aura emanating from the man wavered for only a moment before returning in full force, choking the air as if to sap every ounce of heat from the room. Shigaraki pulled his hands out of the portals and stared in the screen in shock.

“Sensei!”

Kurogiri pulled back and turned to the screen.

_“You have nothing to go on. No age, gender, or general appearance of the person you seek, only some small clue as to what their quirk could be. So, tell me this, why do you put so much faith in our abilities?”_

The man formed his hands into fists. The empty microscopic slide hidden in his sleeve dug into his wrist, mocking him since the day he acquired it. He knew he had one of those dreams recently too, if only he could _remember_ it. He took in a deep breath and let it out, wiping some nonexistent dust from his trench coat.

“I placed my deal with you because I know how it feels to be an incomplete entity. You also know what it is like to not be whole, thus I believe we can have a mutual understanding of one another.”

Silence. Kurogiri’s golden eyes were wide in shock as he stared at this man. How did he know about All For One? Or even about his master’s… predicament?

 _“I see.”_ Sensei’s voice held a note of interest. _“If you have no more business here, then please take your leave. We will keep you updated on our findings.”_

The hooded man nodded and turned away from them.

Kurogiri broke through his shock and cleared his throat. “Would you like me to warp you somewhere?”

The man turned to Kurogiri. “Don’t bother.”

He snapped his fingers, and a dark shadowy portal rivaling Kurogiri’s quirk arose behind him. The man stepped into the churning oval portal, vanishing along with that oppressing air that followed his every step. Kurogiri sighed in relief as he picked the same glass back up, cleaning it again as Shigaraki began pacing.

“I _hate_ him!” He glowered towards the screen like a pouting child, “And you said I could get rid of everything I don’t like, Sensei!”

 _“Compose yourself, Shigaraki Tomura.”_ All For One said, _“It is true that we have made a deal with him, and you would do well to honor any more deals you make in the future, lest you make unwanted enemies. However, he made a blatant threat towards our organization. His obvious need for this unknown person can be used as a vice against him if he becomes too unpredictable. We will hold up our end of the deal, for now.”_

“I still don’t like it…” Shigaraki said as he paced in erratic circles, scratching bloody red lines down his neck.

Kurogiri remained silent, all of his attention devoted to his immaculate tendencies as Sensei’s chuckle echoed through the bar.

  

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Methinks Shinsou is suspicious, Kuro and the teachers weren't being as subtle as they should've been.
> 
> Oh my gosh you guys.
> 
> Everybody better strap in, because USJ is next, and its.... really something.


	25. USJ: Heartfelt Timbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually ahead of schedule when it comes to chapters, so you guys are getting two this week. Yay!

Suffocating darkness was swept away into open air.

Izuku couldn’t even scream as he plummeted into the chilly water, it filled his nose and invaded his throat in a cascade. A dark mass cutting through the water sparked panic as he thrashed about, but another figure, this one green and friendly, kicked the mutated shark away before he could tear out Izuku’s throat.

Asui’s tongue wrapped around his waist and she dragged him back out into open air. She set him down upon the boat, kneeling beside him and patting his back when he coughed up the burning water from his lungs.

“Are you okay, Midoriya?” Asui asked.

Izuku blinked the tears from his eyes and grasped his throat. “I-I’ll be okay. Thanks for saving me, Asui-san.”

Asui blinked, “Please, call me Tsu-chan.”

“I-I’m _not_ okay!!” Izuku turned to see Mineta huddling and shaking in panic a few feet away, “Look at all those villains! They’re totally going to kill us!”

Izuku blinked before standing with Asui’s help. The frog girl looked as calm as ever as he took in their surroundings. Villains, more than a dozen of them and all bearing some sort of water based quirk, surrounded the lone boat floating in the middle of the man made lake. This was bad, he knew, but he pushed those thoughts away as his mind scrambled for some sort of plan.

“But the villains aren’t moving.” Izuku turned towards his classmates, face set with a calm confidence, “They’re waiting for us because they don’t know our quirks. Think about it, why would they send Asui here instead of the conflagration zone?”

“You have a point there, Midoriya. Also call me Tsu-chan.”

Asui’s composure kept him calm, and he was closer to whipping up a plan.

“Y-you’re both crazy! Can’t we just wait for the heroes to come and save us!?”

Asui turned to her cowering classmate, her tongue just peeking out from her mouth, “There might not be enough time, kero. Sometimes you just have to save yourself instead of waiting for help to arrive.”

Mineta swallowed as he went ghostly pale.

Izuku looked back out into the water, taking in a deep breath before letting it out. “Alright, I think I have a plan if-”

His words were silenced by a ringing bell. It didn’t sound like it came from any one direction, the lingering timbre singing in his ears as if it were going off beside him. He furrowed his brow and turned to Mineta and Asui, who had equal expressions of confusion. The bell rang again, this time it was louder, so close he could almost feel the vibration wracking through his body.

“Kero, what do you guys think that-”

Desperate screams came from the water, and the three students looked over the railing in alarm. Each villain was clutching their chests as they cried out in pain. Not a second later Mineta collapsed, screaming and crying as he desperately grasped at his own chest.

“Mineta-kun, what’s wrong?” The first embers of worry appeared on Asui’s face as she knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It hurts, its hurts, it _hurts!!!_ ”

The bell rang a third time, and Izuku’s body was wracked by pain. White hot iron flooded his veins as he fell to his knees, his mouth open to cry out in shock, Asui crumbled over beside him. Her eyes held the same fear he did as they grabbed at the molten hot agony surging through their chests.

It felt like his heart was trying to be ripped out, and he gripped his shirt with bone white knuckles. The edges of his vision were beginning to turn black as he gasped for breath, sweat breaking out across his body as he tried and failed to fight off this sensation. The bell, almost like clockwork, rang a final time.

That _something_ ripping through him finally succeeded. The pain stopped so suddenly he thought he imagined it, the lingering burn aching across his body was the only evidence otherwise. He felt a hand grasp his and heard Asui’s frightened, wavering voice.

“Mido-chan…”

A red glow in the corner of his eyes made him look up. A crystal heart, ruby red and thrumming  in tune with his own real heartbeat, floated in front of him. It spun gently as if it had its own axis. Looking around, he could see he wasn’t the only one. Asui stared at her own bright red heart with wide eyes, Mineta’s was darker, almost bordering on maroon.

Mineta’s heart was like the villains’, the dull red light of their hearts clashing with the clear blue of the lake. Izuku slowly reached a hand up to the spinning heart floating in front of him.

“W-what is…”

Before anybody could react, the hearts slowly floated downwards, sinking into their shadows. He startled and crawled backwards towards the wall as his shadow began _moving_ as if it had a will of its own. Piercing yellow eyes and a strange inky black body rose up beside Asui’s and Mineta’s shadows, the trio of black beings exchanged quick glances before shooting off the boat in a misty black wave. A dozen and a half shadowy beings shot from the water and flowed as one towards the center of the USJ.

Izuku blinked as he stared dumbly at his feet. His shadow was _gone_. It was an alien sensation, almost as if he was floating on air. There was plenty of light, but his body cast no shadow. He looked over at his classmates, theirs were gone too.

It was a strange feeling, to miss something that you took for granted. Izuku grasped at his chest one more time, the pain was vanishing, but he couldn’t help the feeling that something else was missing within him. The fire burning his muscles slowly receded, and he stood and let out a shaky sigh.

“Um… t-those things went towards the central plaza.”

Asui, who was staring at him with uncertainty, stood beside him.

“I have a bad feeling about this, kero.”

“So do I!” Fat tears streamed down Mineta’s face now, “T-this field trip turned into a nightmare!”

Asui peeked over the railing, “We should act while they’re distracted.”

Izuku nodded, grimacing when he grasped at his own empty chest one last time before turning to Asui and Mineta.

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Die!!!”

The fiery explosion sent the worthless extra flying through the ruins zone. Dilapidated skyscrapers rose over their heads and cast deep shadows on the road they were fighting on. Shitty Hair stood at his back, punching another thug in the face. The ruffian fell like a sack of potatoes at their feet, unconscious.

“Dude, nice reaction time! I didn’t even see that one!”

“Can it, Shitty Hair!” Katsuki stomped over to a downed villain, glaring at him with white hot rage. “We have to get back to the plaza. These damned extras aren’t worth anything, the handy man and freaky mist are probably their leaders.”

Shitty Hair canceled his quirk, looking around the dilapidated ruins, “That sounds like a plan. I didn’t know you could be so rational in a situation like this!”

“I _ _’__ m _always_ rational!!” Katsuki snapped, he scrubbed at his eyes before tearing his hand away from his face. “Our classmates should be fine with low level thugs like these, if they aren’t then they aren’t worth being in the hero course!”

Those bastards would pay. He would make that misty dumbass regret the day he was born, but first they would have to cut a swathe through their minions. A few more surrounded them, thinking they had the upper hand in numbers. Shitty Hair’s sunny smile was still plastered on his face as he turned his fists back into stone, Katsuki channeled his own sweat into his palms. He almost jumped into action when something made him freeze in place.

A bell, pristine and clear as day.

“What the hell is that noise?” He growled.

The villains surrounding them exchanged nervous glances. Another ring, louder and making his head spin, echoed within him. Horrified wailing filled the ruins zone as all the walking cannon fodder surrounding them collapsed, clutching at their chests.

Shitty Hair startled backwards with wide eyes, “Oi, w-what’s wrong with them?”

“Like I care!” Small pops exploded from his palms like firecrackers, “Let’s just-”

Pain crashed on him in a wave, tangling mercilessly around his bones as the bell rang for the third time. Shitty Hair’s strangled cry echoed behind him as his classmate keeled over in pain. Katsuki grit his teeth together as the agony threatened to bring him down too, the pressure kept increasing and he thought his bones would shatter from it. He stumbled, stomping his left foot forward to force himself to keep standing. His trembling hand slowly rose up to grasp at his chest, where the pain was concentrated there like a pool of searing lava.

“What _is_ this?” He hissed through his teeth as something pulled at him like puppet strings.

But he refused to budge. He wouldn’t let this pain get the better of him, even if it made him want to scream and cry out as it danced across his body without reserve. The pain was suddenly gone as something lurched and broke free from his chest. He gaped at the spinning, glowing heart as it floated in front of him. Bakugo whirled around as Shitty Hair coughed, looking at his own floating heart, hand over his mouth and eyes wide in shock.

“Get up!” Bakugo’s bones still buzzed, the pain slowly ebbing like that of dying embers. He reached down and grabbed his classmate’s arm, forcing Shitty Hair to stand, “I don’t know what the hell this is, but we have to move!”

Shitty Hair blinked at him, the pain and fear fading from his eyes as he swallowed. Movement swiveled their attention back to the hearts, they floated serenely down into their shadows in one flawless motion. They leapt away as their shadows writhed to life like unholy demons, rising from the ground to stare at them with eyes like lamplight. Bakugo growled at his own demon as it peered at him, and he couldn’t help but feel that those eyes were somehow familiar.

His hand shot out as quick as lightning, a large explosion booming from his hand and lighting up the entire zone in a flash of light. His demon wasn’t the only one to escape, all of the inky black hellions moved as one, as if they _expected_ his attack. The smoke faded, and all that remained were unconscious villains and broken bits of debris. They had all probably passed out from the pain or from his attack.

The wimps.

Shitty Hair was staring at his feet, wide eyed like an idiot. “Dude, our shadows… they’re _gone._ ”

“Who gives a shit if they’re gone!” Katsuki stomped towards the direction those damned monsters fled to, “Those __things__ were headed for the central plaza. You can either follow me or stay here like a moron!”

Shitty Hair ran to keep in step with him, giving him another blindingly sunny smile.

“I never knew you could be so manly!”

“Shut it!”

Katsuki glared at him as they leapt over a pile of smoking debris, not knowing the dangers they would face in the plaza.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 The landslide zone was reduced to nothing more than a towering iceberg, complete with glittering spires and diamond-like statues encasing low life thugs in an icy prison.

“W-what are you!?” One of them shouted at him as he approached with a thunderous expression.

At least he wasn’t so heartless as to cover their faces so they could breathe. Hagakure’s careful steps trailed behind him, he had almost felt bad about getting her caught up in his attack. A white puff escaped his lips as he stalked towards the nearest villain like a predator. He put his hand on the whimpering man’s chest, ice crackling from his palm.

“I’m not in a very good mood.” His smooth voice was tinged with anger, “You’ll tell me why you decided to attack this facility and why you are trying to kill my classmates.”

He couldn’t see Hagakure’s expression, but her shifting boots and wringing gloves was a clear indication of her nerves.

“Don’t you dare tell him!” Another crony yelled from across the zone.

He glared at the other villain, his ice slowly creeping up the man’s neck.

“How long do you think it’ll be before you all lose your limbs to frostbite? First you’ll go numb, then your skin will turn red and start tingling, before it gets worse from there. I wonder how many of you will hold out when your cells start dying.”

The air stilled and they looked at him with horror. The man in front of him whimpered as the ice crawled up his neck and onto his chin.

“Alright, alright!!” The ice ceased its advancement as the villain stammered, “W-we’re here to kill All Might!”

“Kill All Might? With this weak level of power? Ridiculous.”

“They have a weapon!”

He turned to another ice statue, a woman with some sort of feline mutation quirk, her yellow slitted eyes were wide in fear.

“I-its a bio-weapon. They showed the creature off before we all came here, its strong. _Really_ strong. It’s big and black and probably as tall as All Might himself!”

He furrowed his brow as Hagakure stepped up behind him, ice crunching under her boots, “Todoroki-kun, what should we do?”

“We-”

That’s when it happened. They were standing upon the highest point in the landslide zone, getting the perfect view of a large black beast bursting through the rooftop of the hurricane zone. The only thing Shoto saw before it dove into the plaza were large wings, black and as all encompassing as an abyss. He whirled around towards the feline villain.

“Was that it? Was that the bio-weapon?”

“I-I don’t remember it having wings…”

Shoto stepped his right foot towards her, sending another wave of ice to encase her deeper within a chilly prison.

“You better not be lying to me.” He growled.

“I-I’m not! I swear!!” She cried, “The bio-weapon they made doesn’t have wings, I’m sure of it!”

“Todoroki-kun,” He felt Hagakure’s hand on his shoulder, “I don’t think she’s lying.”

He turned away, walking towards where he thought the exit would be.

“Hey, kid! Are ya just gonna leave us like this!?” Another thug called out, his hair was long and made of chain links, they were frozen in time within his chilly tomb.

“You’ll be fine if the heroes make it in time. You won’t be so lucky if I find out that any of my classmates perished in this little ambush of yours.”

They visibly swallowed in fear, their wide eyes on him as he walked in between them. Hagakure was silent behind him, and he had to be meticulous and make extra footholds for her so she wouldn’t slip. Countless villains snarled and swore at them as they clambered down the slippery slopes, and the exit gate came into view, though still a few hundred meters away at least. With how slow they had to go, it would be several minutes before they could return to the plaza.

Suddenly, a bell rang out, a sound as pure and serene as the crystalline ice covering the ground. He furrowed his brow and glared at some of the nearby ice statues, but their faces were equally contorted. Then it rang again, louder and stronger.

Hagakure jumped and grabbed onto his arm as all the villains started screaming and thrashing against their frozen cages.

“W-what’s wrong with them? Is this a quirk?”

He got into a battle stance as countless different wails added to the third bell chime. It hit him like a train. Tingling fire burst through his nerves and he grunted in pain, nearly stumbling onto the ground before he caught himself. Hagakure wasn’t so lucky, she cried out in agony as she toppled over, her visible gloves clutching the area where her chest would be.

“Hagakure!”

He took a single step towards her before he fell to one knee. This pain… it was too familiar. The same sensation as the boiling water splashing on his eye, forever marking him with his iconic scar. Similar to the burns inflicted on him when his father was in a bad mood during their ‘training’ sessions, except it blanketed his entire being in a wave of torment. He grit his teeth together to keep from shouting when the pain bubbled up in his heart.

One last thrum of fiery pain spread through his body, and then stopped. He gasped out a sigh of relief and looked up, eyes wide in shock at the heart shaped crystal floating in front of him. It spun slowly, revealing a small, spider webbing crack on the left half. He craned his neck to the side, Hagakure and the rest of the villains were in the same predicament.

Hagakure’s was a lighter shade, almost as brightly colored as a tulip. Then the hearts sank into the ground, dissipating into the shadows spilling from their bodies. Shoto froze as the darkness wriggled to life and peeled itself off of the ice. He barely had time to absorb the shadows’ lithe, muscular physiques and citrine eyes as bright as the moon. Silvery-blue veins lined their bodies and long, jagged antennae sprouted from their head and flowed behind them.

His shadow peered into him, like it was a piece of his own soul that became sentient, it tilted it’s head at him before lurching away with all of the others. Everyone, both hero students and villains, was silent as the mass of shadows flowed together and exited the landslide zone.    

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Hagakure’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Do you think you can make it on your own?” Shoto asked as he stood.

He reached down to help her on her feet, and she shifted and dug one of her boots into the ice.

“I think so. All of the villains here are subdued and I can make my way to the plaza, with any luck they won’t even know I’m there! Why? What are you going to do?”

“I want to find out what’s going on. I want to know what that other big black creature was, or if it’s related to all of those other creatures that just appeared. I don’t know if it was a villain’s quirk or what, but I have a bad feeling about this.”

Hagakure’s glove reached up and grasped at her chest. “Um… do you feel like something is missing?”

Shoto blinked, reaching up to put a hand over his own beating heart. “Yeah, I feel it too.”

He didn’t know _what_ was missing, but something within him felt… vacant. Bare. Something that was always there, yet he couldn’t place a finger on it. Looking around, they weren’t alone. The few sparse villains that were still conscious were looking forlorn themselves. Shoto shook his head with a sigh.

“We don’t have much time to think on it. Don’t get caught, try to find a way out when you get to the plaza and call for help.”

“Leave it to me! Please becareful, Todoroki-kun.”

Shoto gave her a curt nod before whirling around and racing for the exit, his cleated boots clacking on glacial ground. The absence of his shadow was all but unnoticed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_~1 Hour Earlier~_

__

The newly minted Class Representative Iida (Midoriya gave up his status yesterday after the incident), stood in front of the bus, waiving his arms in his iconic chopping style.

“Everyone! Please line up and get on the bus in an orderly fashion!!”

Tokoyami stood beside her, donning his mysterious black cloak. They could choose whether to wear their costumes or not for this trip, the only one who didn’t was Midoriya since it was still getting repaired.

“Iida,” Aizawa’s deadpan voice filtered through the group, “It’s open seating. Hurry up and get on.”

Iida sputtered as his classmates piled on without him. Ashido clapped him on the shoulder with a grin as she passed.

“Don’t worry so much about it Class Rep! There will always be other buses with normal seating!”

Iida’s spine straightened and he regained that sharp determination in his eyes as he straightened his glasses. “Of course! Thank you for reminding me, Ashido-san!!”

Tokoyami huffed in amusement, and Kuro simply followed his lead as he passed all the seats lined up against the wall and sat in the back, where there were a few normal rows. Ashido and Kirishima plopped down on the seats in front of them. Ochako beamed at her as she sat next to Midoriya near the middle of the bus alongside Iida. Her other classmates filed inside, and Aizawa stepped on last.

His eyes lingered on Kuro, softening a minute amount as she was staring at the floor. He nodded to the bus driver, and they were off. Tokoyami was content to lean back in his seat, listening to the idle chatter of their classmates.

“Are you alright, Kuro?” Tokoyami turned to look at her, his crimson eyes were sharp, “You’ve been as quiet as the endless void today.”

“I’m fine.” Kuro tugged at the end of her silvery scarf and avoided his eyes, “I just didn’t sleep well last night, that’s all.”

It was all a blur after her training session with Shinsou ended. He was able to go home, but afterwards there was an emergency meeting, with all of the teachers and Tsukauchi’s team present. There was no time to wait for the other heroes on the case, they were informed later.

But learning that she was less than ten feet away from that kidnapper, separated only by a door, left a sour taste in her mouth. She couldn’t blame them, but she hated how she was treated like glass the entire time. The heroes all kept staring at her, as if that man would just materialize like a phantom and steal her away from under their noses. Additional underground heroes patrolled the streets near her and Aizawa’s apartment, and there were a few extra police cars roaming around too, just in case.

Of course, they were all ordered to stay silent. The media was snooping around U.A. enough, and learning that an infamous kidnapper came and went so easily wouldn’t do anything for their fragile reputation.

All in all, she barely slept a wink. Even after Aizawa let her have three ( _three!!_ )ice creams and the cats’ warmth seeped into her blankets, it was no use. Judging by the increasing amount of coffee her guardian went through this morning, he didn’t sleep well either.

“Hmm, if you wish, I can suggest a certain brand of tea. It always helps me sleep at night.”

Kuro tilted her head, still tugging at one end of her scarf, “Really?”

“Indeed.” Tokoyami curtly nodded, “It is a potent mix of chamomile, lemon grass, and spearmint. Dark Shadow hates the taste, but I find it pleasing and it stills my mind like no other beverage.”

“Ooh, speaking of tea!” Ashido must’ve been eavesdropping, she whirled around in her seat to sit on her knees as she stared back at them, “There’s this one place in the mall that serves the best sweet tea! You have to try it with me sometime, Kuro-chan!”

Kuro chuckled, “Do you know all the best places for ice cream and tea?”

Ashido beamed, “Of course!! What kind of snacks and sweets savant do you take me for!?”

“Ugh, tea,” Kirishima joined Ashido, setting his elbow on the back of his chair and propping his chin on it, “I get that a lot of people drink it anyway, but what’s the big deal? Coffee is where it’s at!”

Kuro swore she saw Aizawa look back at Kirishima with laser like focus.

Tokoyami actually looked offended, “Japan has a long history steeped with tea. I’ve read that many samurai and other warriors drank it before battle, and performed various ceremonies with it.”

“Oh, really?” Kirishima’s eyes brightened, “I didn’t know that! That sounds so manly!”

Ashido snickered, “Would you actually try it, now?”

“Well…. maybe, maybe not. I think I’ll still have coffee over tea any day, though.”

Kuro hung her head, “I’m not allowed to have coffee…”

The last time Hizashi accidentally let her have coffee, it didn’t end well for anybody. She shivered at those memories. Asui spoke up suddenly, drawing everybody’s attention.

“You know how I speak bluntly, Midoriya.” She said, “And something has been bothering me lately. Your quirk is a lot like All Might’s.”

Kuro stiffened and stared at Midoriya. Discovering All Might’s secret was still fresh in her mind, and thankfully she wasn’t the only one looking at him with a laser like focus. Certain heterochromatic eyes narrowed and Bakugo’s glare sharpened. Midoriya paled as he waived his hands wildly.

“Y-you really think so!? W-well they could be considered similar since they are both mostly strength enhancement quirks, but I don’t think it goes that far! Actually, there are many heroes with strength quirks that…”

Kuro reached out with her quirk and studied Midoriya’s shadow, tilting her head when her radar screamed panic. Midoriya’s mumbles became incoherently fast, and filled the bus like a black cloud. Ochako was staring at him with wide eyes, as was Iida and a majority of the class.

“Umm… earth to Deku?” Ochako said.

Midoriya snapped out of his mumbling and scratched the back of his head while his cheeks gained a red tint.

“S-sorry….”

Bakugo, who sat two rows ahead of Kuro and beside Kaminari, scoffed.

“Deku being like All Might? That’s the lamest joke I’ve ever heard.”

“I’d rather be like All Might than you, Bakugo.” Asui said with her tongue poking out of her mouth.

Bakugo snarled at her, “What did you just say to me!?”

“Yeah, dude! We’ve only known each other for a few days, but we can all tell that you have a personality like garbage soaked in sewage! I don’t see how that would be very popular.” Kaminari didn’t even flinch when Bakugo stood suddenly, flexing his palms with rage splashed across his face.

Several snickers came from around the bus, and Kuro had to bite her lip not to laugh with them.  

“Enough.” Aizawa stood as the bus pulled into its stop, “We’re here, now everybody get off.”

Kuro gaped at the massive dome as everyone pooled from the bus. Tokoyami, as a constant the past few days, walked beside her. Ochako was at her other side along with Asui, Midoriya, and Iida. She sensed Kirishima and Ashido trailing behind them. The class was buzzing with excitement as they approached the domed shaped building and went inside. If the outside was gargantuan, the inside looked even more so. Various regions, all depicting different natural disasters, stretched across the building in an impressive display. The central plaza even had an elegant fountain surrounded by foliage.

“Oh my gosh, Kuro! It’s Thirteen!!” Ochako latched onto her hand and was shaking it wildly.

She had those same stars in her eyes that Midoriya had when talking about All Might, or even that same adoration she saw yesterday when Shinsou first met Aizawa. Kuro chuckled at her skyrocketing enthusiasm.

“Holy cow, this place is so huge!” Sero said from somewhere in their condensed group.

“Huh, it really is like Universal Studios Japan….” Kaminari said as he looked around, his jaw nearly going to the floor.

Aizawa looked around when they got closer to Thirteen, who was waiting closer to the stairs.

“Where’s All Might? He was supposed to be here.”

Thirteen held up three fingers. Kuro blinked at them. She wondered if he had some sort of time limit, with those injuries it made sense. Did that mean he had three hours? Or was it even shorter than that? Aizawa sighed with slumped shoulders.

“Fine. We’ll just do it without him.”

“Thirteen!” Midoriya’s expression lit up, “You’re one of the best search and rescue heroes! Your quirk, black hole, is so useful when trying to clear debris from the field!”

“Correct,” Thirteen’s voice was slightly muffled by the strange headpiece they were wearing, their whole costume was like an astronaut’s suit, “But also remember that my quirk can kill just as easily.”

Their mood plummeted as if Thirteen had just dumped ice water on them. Kuro’s hands twitched for some reason, and she raised her arms slightly to stare at them. Why were her fingers shaking all of a sudden?

“Yes, it is true,” Thirteen continued, “But that is why I have created this facility, the Unforeseen Simulations Joint! Your quirks are not meant for killing. With my training you’ll learn to use them to save, and I hope you’ll be able to leave here with more understanding that you’re all meant to help people. Now, let me tell you a thing or two… or three, maybe four….”

Thirteen continued, but Kuro just kept staring at her hands. She clenched them into fists and stared off into the facility, allowing Thirteen’s words to wash over her as she studied the USJ. Her quirk quickly mapped out each region, just a quick flash from the shadows in each area, little enough not to anger her old injuries. That was, until she felt something strange by the fountain.

It was like an abyss that was steadily growing larger. She tilted her head to the side as all the conversations around her were deaf on her ears. This abyss was vast, she sensed an immense number of different shadows walking closer, trailing through some dark realm that was in between physical planes. And these shadows… they __reeked__ with evil. Without thinking, her arm flew up.     

Thirteen stopped talking and looked at Kuro expectantly. She swallowed down her shivers when the rest of her classmates looked at her in confusion.

“Um… are there supposed to be any more teachers coming?”

Aizawa furrowed his brow and exchanged looks with Thirteen. “No, only Thirteen and I will be teaching this class today. Why?”

“T-then, why are so many people walking into the main plaza?”

Aizawa blinked, and then whirled around. The lights around USJ faltered, some exploding in a shower of sparks and the fountain’s clear waters sputtered and ceased into a weak gurgle. A growing purple and black mist spread like fog, and people began to pour out of it.

Kirishima’s brow furrowed, “Uh.. is this part of the exercise?”

“No.” Kuro stiffened as she saw the familiar look in her guardian’s eye, “Everyone, huddle together and stay back, Thirteen, protect the students! Those are real villains.”

It was like the flip of a switch. The experienced heroes donned a professional air to them that was only gained by years of field work, the students on the other hand, went from excited to fearful within a handful of seconds. Aizawa slipped on his goggles and grasped his capture weapon.

Her classmates were falling back, but she took a single step forward. A few others were frozen in place behind her. Midoriya’s eyes were like pinpricks.

“You’re specialized in ambush after you erase a villain’s quirk!” Midoriya said, his hands were clenched into shaking fists, “With that many…. even if you erase all of their quirks…”

“You can’t fight all of them by yourself!” Kuro said.

Aizawa’s chest twisted at her fearful, heartbroken tone. He looked over to the small group with a triumphant smile on his face, despite knowing how bleak his odds were.

“I don’t think I need to remind you all that I’m not a one trick pony. You can’t be a decent hero with only one ace up your sleeve.” He said softly, just barely above a whisper to everyone else. “I’ll be fine, now go!”

With that, hair floating and capture weapon at the ready, he leapt down the stairs before the final villains could enter. Kuro swallowed the heavy lump in her throat, and a hand curling gently around hers snapped at her attention.

“Kuro-chan…” Ochako’s eyes were wide and watery.

“Kokoro, Midoriya,” Another hand was on her opposite shoulder, “We must evacuate. Let the pros do their job.”

Midoriya was just as frozen beside her, eyes wide and locked onto the battle below.

Tokoyami was right. But Aizawa was her __hero__ , if anything happened to him-

The black mist suddenly swirled around them in a maelstrom, whipping with an invisible, angry wind. Glowing slanted eyes stared down at them from high above and a deep, but polite, voice intoned the air.

“My, my, it seems one of you golden chicks nearly ruined our plans. Which of you spoiled our ambush?”

Tokoyami stepped in front of Kuro, his heated glare meeting the yellow eyes of their opponent. Kirishima and Ashido scowled up at him and Ochako stepped up beside Tokoyami. Unfortunately, the sudden movements caught the mist villain’s eye and he stared down at her. Kuro shivered as if she were being impaled by icy daggers.

“You really are untrained chicks. Thank you for making it obvious.”

Tokoyami flinched, looking back at Kuro with clear worry in his eyes. Some of them, like Kirishima and Bakugo, snapped out of their fear and stepped towards the villain.

“No, stay back and let me handle this!”

Thirteen flung an arm out to protect their students, other hand reaching towards the mist with one of their finger caps coming off. The mist was being sucked into a vacuum, but this villain only scoffed like it was a mere annoyance. Another portal opened behind the hero, ripping apart Thirteen’s space suit with their own quirk. Ochako cried out in shock as both of her hands flew to her mouth.

“He… got me…”

Thirteen fell over, suit utterly decimated, and the fear redoubled in everyone’s eyes.

“How rude,” The mist sounded more like a parent trying to scold a child, “And I haven’t even introduced us yet. We are the League of Villains. Where is All Might? He was supposed to be here, so either our informant was wrong or there’s been a change in schedule.”

Midoriya whirled around when sudden movement caught his eye.

“Wait!!” He screamed.

But Bakugo and Kirishima had already leapt, valiant battle cries fueling their fleeting morale. The mist villain flinched away as Bakugo came close to his face.     

“That was close…” He said, “But you are just getting annoying.”

Kuro flinched back as her two classmates were consumed by the mist, and then they were gone.

“I grow tired of you all,” The ebony clouds flared up around them, “Now, you will all be scattered, and tortured and killed by my comrades!”

Kuro reacted, pulling away Tokoyami, Ashido, and Ochako by their shadows when the mist targeted her first. Their eyes screamed of misery, and Tokoyami desperately reached out to grab her even as he was flung away, barely missing her by a hair’s breadth.

Their fearful regret was the last thing Kuro saw before her vision turned black.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually sips tea and waits for chaos to descend*


	26. USJ: Death Knell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a monster of a chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ;)

Sheeting rain and howling winds pelted her body, but she neither felt that nor the bone chilling cold of the vacant street she lay on. Her mind was a whirlwind of panic that outpaced the gales around her, that portal the mist villain used… it was so familiar. It was like she had been locked back into an endless, black void, where death had almost been her only salvation. Visions of stained glass portraits and the echo of a woman’s singing lingered in her thoughts.

Kuro curled into a fetal position, hands clawing into her head to try and make the painful flow of memories _stop_. Her breath escaped in quick rasps that made her head feel fuzzy, the harsh landing made her old wounds retaliate in fiery retribution. It almost felt like the sun was on her skin.

But she couldn’t scream or cry out.

The duo of footsteps straggling towards her went unnoticed as she was locked in her own head.

“Hmm, what have we here?”

The one who spoke was an old woman, but don’t make the mistake of underestimating her just because she was hunched over and the spike of arthritis throbbed in her bones. Her long white hair was scraggly and matted, hanging down from the ragged shawl she wore to cover her head. Gleaming red eyes and a crooked nose marred her face.

A beastly snarl came from her companion, a man, or rather a wolf-like beast with horns sprouting from his head, stood beside her. He was hunched over in all fours, black fur as matted hers covered his body. Sickly yellow eyes bulged from his head and froth and saliva dripped from his long snout. His claws scraped over the concrete as he edged closer.

“Seems…. like a hero… student?”

“Dear, oh dear, what ever shall we do? It’s been a while since we’ve had a child to sate us.”

The old woman unsheathed a folded, serrated saw blade wrapped in filthy bandages from her back, the wooden handle was long and nearly S shaped. Her companion growled.

“You said… I could have the first one!!”

She rolled her eyes and kicked the downed child, the thing whined in a strangled voice and curled deeper on itself. The old villain couldn’t tell if it was a boy or girl, she hoped it was a girl. They had softer muscles and their bones were easier to snap for the marrow. An unholy sound screeched from the rusted metal as she unfolded her uncanny weapon, it was like the ring of a dinner bell to the villainous duo.  

“No, you dolt.” The woman said, “I said _I_ would get the first one! You can have the bones of the next one, after I’ve stewed them nice and soft.”

A line of drool threaded down to the concrete from the beast possessed soul, “Fine! Just… get it over with…” It pulled back its lips to reveal it’s dagger-like fangs, and stared down at the pathetic prey in their grasp, “I’m too hungry to wait much longer!”

The woman howled with mad laughter and kicked over the child onto its back.

“Don’t worry, love! I’ll boil your heart and fry your delicious liver with onions! Now, this won’t hurt a bit!”

She grasped the neck of her prey to keep them still, saw blade rising and aiming right for the heart.

“Well, maybe a little! Bleed for us!!”

The wicked blade came down.

Kuro saw white.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Why was she _always useless?_

First, she had to be saved from the zero pointer near the end of the practical, then she couldn’t even do anything during the battle trial since Todoroki’s ice took care of everything. Now, from the moment she fell into that portal and landed here she had stared death in the face, or alternatively, was held hostage by the reaper’s blade at her neck.

“L-let her go!”

Ochako stared into the terrified face of Yaoyorozu as she stood on the other side of the road, wind whipping their hair and clothes and rain pelting them with icy sharp stings.

“Oh, why would we do that?” Ochako heard the raspy voice by her ear, and the bone white blade at her neck shifted, “And ruin all of the fun we’re going to have together?”

Ochako counted four villains on her half of the road, including the one holding her hostage. The curved blade he wielded had sprouted from his arm, and she wouldn’t be surprised if it really was made from his bones. The other villains consisted of a woman white wiry white hair that glowed like fibre optic cables and a man with ape-like mutations. Another whose features were hidden by black hooded leather armor and a gas mask with glowing white eyes, he had been as silent as a ghost.

The man holding her hostage also had a mask, but no shirt. His jeans were baggy and tucked into combat boots, and he had countless small bandages wrapped around his fingers.

“Don’t even think about it!”

Ochako held in her yelp as she felt a small sting on her neck and the tell tale itch of blood trailing down it. Yaoyorozu flinched, the half-made bo staff clattering onto the soaked concrete.

The villain holding Ochako wagged his other finger, “Don’t move, otherwise I’ll ‘accidentally’ slice open your pretty friend’s little neck.”

“Momo, please run!” Ochako begged.

Yaoyorozu looked horrified, shaking her head before glaring at Ochako’s captors.

“I’m not leaving you here!”

The half ape villain cackled, “It’s always more fun with an audience anyways.”

“Aww, and here I was hoping you’d run.” The white haired woman’s leering grin accompanied the madness within her eyes, “Chasing down your prey is more fun in my opinion!”

Tears threatened to fall from Yaoyorozu’s eyes, the frustration rising up within must’ve shown on her face as all the villains laughed at her. The woman’s hair moved in individual thrashing strands.

“Well fine, if you won’t come to us or run, then I’ll come for you!”

The woman’s hair impaled the concrete and lifted her off of her feet, and Yaoyorozu barely had time to fling herself to the side when the villain came flying at her. The villain’s kick grazed her arm and she rolled into a rough landing. Another half made bo staff was whipped away by the woman’s hair, and she was pinned to the ground by glowing threads. The strands were as strong as steel, and only tightened around her when she struggled.

“Is that all you’ve got? And I heard the hero course was supposed to be something special.”

The ape man shrugged, his sharp grin showing off his deadly canines, “These are only first years, but still, I expected more of a challenge too.”

Ochako locked eyes with Yaoyorozu.

 _I’m sorry._ Ochako mouthed.

Yaoyorozu blinked tears from her eyes and shook her head. The villain holding the blade to Ochako’s neck giggled.

“Well, well, let’s get this show on the-”

Everything was turned on it’s head in an instant.

The shadows around them writhed in anger before lashing out. Sharp whips of darkness sliced through the woman’s steely hair, and she cried out in pain before she was knocked in the head by that same attack. Her head snapped back as she was forced onto the concrete, hissing as she pressed her hand to the gash leaking a curtain of crimson over her face.

The villain holding Ochako jolted with a wet snap. The man screeched and the blade was wrenched away from her throat. She took this chance to push away from him in an adrenaline fueled panic and race towards Yaoyorozu.

The female villain was still dazed, so in a rush of bravado Ochako touched her and flung her away, twirling head over heels as the villain’s gravity was taken away. Her hair flared out and impaled the concrete, stopping her wild flight through the air. She was glaring at them, her lips curled in a feral snarl.

“Are you okay!?” Ochako knelt down and brushed away the rest of the woman’s slack hair from Yaoyorozu.

The girl’s locked their arms around each other before pulling away, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me!”

Yaoyorozu was quick to make some gauze and pressed it to Ochako’s neck. It wasn’t a serious cut, thankfully.

“You-!!!”

The girls whirled back around to the scene. The man who held Ochako captive had been impaled in the shoulder by an inky black spire, the bladed limb had gone limp. He pulled himself free with an agonizing scream and his companions looked past him in shock.

“Who…” Yaoyorozu followed the villain’s gaze, and a hand flew to her mouth, “Kokoro!?”

Ochako, still holding the gauze to her neck, blinked and followed Yaoyorozu's lead. She really wished she hadn’t. The blood drained from her face and her stomach leapt into her throat.

“Kuro-chan!?”

Kuro stood a ways down the street. Something wasn’t right. She was hunched down and on all fours and her body was twitching erratically, black fumes clinging to her like thick fog. Fresh crimson stained her gloved hands and her costume was blackened by what looked like dripping, smoking tar leaking from her chest.

The most horrifying part was that a great, jagged blade impaled her torso and out the back, the inky tar clung to it in sticky strands. The shadows crept back towards Kuro and she stood fully. Ochako could see that the black miasma surrounding Kuro wafted from the inky ooze seeping from her injury.

“Is that Hemwick’s blade?” Ape asked, he too looked terrified.

“Argh! My arm! Look what it did to my arm!!” Blade was grasping at the bleeding hole in his shoulder, “I’ll kill you for what you’ve done!!”

Ape reached out for him, but it was too late. The shadows writhed and rose again, slapping the blade armed villain away. He was hit so hard he went crashing into a nearby building, and Ochako thought she heard a sickening __crack__.

“Did it kill Hemwick and her rabid beast?” The last villain, the one with the frightening gas mask, was oddly calm, his voice muffled by his mask. He didn’t seem phased by his companion’s sudden defeat. “That amount of blood on it’s hands is not fatal, though.”

“Who cares about that!?” Ape screamed and jabbed a finger at Kuro, “Look at it! It’s not human!! It almost took out Silver in the same attack, too!”

“I’m fine, you smelly oaf!” Silver growled, her glowing hair dug into the concrete as she floated, “I’ll make that _thing_  pay for what it did!”

“Hmm, calm yourself Silver. Even demons can be killed.” Ghost unsheathed his long blade and swung it in a singing arc.

Blink and you would miss it. Ghost teleported like a wisp of wind, forming behind Kuro with his blade raised. Ochako was about to cry out, but Kuro lurched to the side with inhuman speed. The weapon lodged in her chest didn’t affect her wild movements, it was more like she was an animal fighting on instinct alone.

“What… what happened to her?” Yaoyorozu said, her hand was still on her mouth and she looked like she would be ill.

Ochako swallowed as Ape joined the fight. Kuro dodged Ghost’s teleported strikes and Ape’s powerful punches, bobbing and weaving on all fours, all the while leaving a trail of fuming black tar in her wake. Silver would whip her hair out in long ranged attacks, but she was stuck in place lest she float away.

Something was off in Kuro’s eye, as if she wasn’t all there. She snarled and hissed at the villains with every strike, but either Ghost was too quick or Ape would just tank it like it was nothing.

“I don’t know,” Ochako felt the tears but didn’t allow them to spill, “I don’t know what happened to her.”

The fight continued for several heart rending seconds, Ape gained some small bruises and Ghost had a few slices tearing through his armor, but he didn’t bleed. Silver was untouched. The villains worked in a perfect synchronicity, a ballad of strength and speed and range that outmatched Kuro’s untamed and erratic strikes. Ape continued to shrug off her dark attacks and Ghost teleported around without reserve, his white blade mercilessly swinging.

Ochako wanted to help. Wanted to run and fight with her friend, but her limbs were locked by fear. Ghost had suddenly appeared behind her as Ape was about to attack from the front.  

“Watch out!” Ochako screamed.

It was that moment of hesitation that cost Kuro the fight. Kuro’s yellow eye snapped towards the two girls, but there was no hint of recognition. Ape’s triumphant smile spread across his face as he went in for the final attack. Ochako shivered as she heard glass cracking from Ape’s powerful kick, and Kuro was launched into a building on the other side of the road. The building exterior exploded in a dusty cloud and falling concrete.

“Kuro-chan!!”

“Kokoro!” Yaoyorozu yelled from beside her.

Ghost swung his blade, flicking off the small amount of black tar on it. Ape was panting for breath, but his expression screamed of victory. Silver was eerily still, before turning to look over her shoulder at them.

She had a wild cheshire grin that sent chills down their spines.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_“Kuro-chan!!”_

 

She didn’t know what was happening through the painful white static, oblivious to writhing pool of shadows gathering around her.

 

_“Kokoro!”_

__

But she knew these fear stricken voices, they called to her. So one thing was clear….

 

_Owl!!!_

__

She had to protect the light.

 

_…M...y…l..i..e..g..e..?_

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Please be alright, Kuro-chan…” Ochako whispered as the tears finally went down her cheeks.

She rubbed at them furiously and stared at the villains. A warm hand grasped her own, and she stared at Yaoyorozu. She was also glaring at the villains through the sheeting rain.

“Hmph, it was a worthy opponent,” Ghost sheathed his blade, serene voice cutting through the whipping wind, “If only it lasted longer than a few minutes.”

They were all oblivious to the sudden darkness painting the ground, the shadows were silently howling in victory as their master reawakened in it’s true form.

Ape turned towards the girls as he cracked his knuckles, “Well, the fun isn’t over yet.”

“You got that right.” Silver wiped a bit of blood from her forehead, still grinning, “I want to make them pay for scarring a lady’s face!”  

Yaoyorozu finally snapped into action, latching onto Ochako’s hand and forcing them both to stand. Just then, a roar of a beast overtook the land, deep and loud enough to overpower the wind. The villains flinched and whirled around to it’s source.

Slowly, Ghost reached back down for his blade.  

A rattle of chains sang on the wind, and a clawed, blood red limb reached out from the decimated structure. It grabbed the rebar jutting out like a broken bone, and launched itself from the building. Ochako and Yaoyorozu jumped back from the creature’s thunderous landing, dust still clinging to it’s inky black body in thick plumes.

The dragon had a crown of jagged, steely blue horns, tufted ears, and only one glowing yellow eye. The other half of its face was mangled by crackling, luminescent scars that left a jagged trail down the rest of its body, almost as if it’s skin were made of glass. It’s fangs were hidden by a notched red mouth. Small, twisted wings were on it’s back, the fleshless skeletal frames fluttered in the wind. The only other coloration on it were its front legs, blood red with a ring of white to separate the black.  

Jingling chains wrapped about its body sang with every movement, some loose links hung down and scraped against the concrete. The real attention was called to its tail. A majority of the silvery chains were coiled around the sinuous limb that was nearly twice the length of its body, a glowing purple lamp and a beautiful bell were suspended by the chains near the end of it’s spade tail. The ethereal lamplight cast them all in a harsh contrast, stretching their shadows and turning the pelting rain into amethyst like droplets.  

A rumbling growl left its throat as it turned to look down on the villains. Ape swallowed and took a few steps back as the dragon raked it’s claws, gouging the concrete at its feet. It opened its maw and a second howl called for vengeance, sending the hairs standing straight up on their arms. Blood left Ape’s face as he startled backwards, but it was already too late. The dragon whirled around, its tail swinging in a black blur that hit Ape dead on. He was flung down the street, tumbling over himself several times before sliding to a stop.

He didn’t get up.

Ghost’s free hand grabbed three gray marbles from his chest pouches as the dragon turned on him. Loud pops and blinding smoke exploded from them after he threw them down. The dragon leapt, swiping it’s claws and rending the smoke cloud into oblivion, but Ghost wasn’t there. It’s tail thrashed and it’s great horned head whipped from left to right.

A battle cry ripped through Silver’s throat as she launched herself at it, hair flailing like tentacles. Ochako’s hands flew together as she released her quirk, and Silver’s sudden weight threw her off course. It was enough for the dragon to dodge the attack, jaws snapping down upon the glowing threads and thrashing wildly. Silver was smashed against the concrete a handful of times before being tossed away, wiry threads splayed out around her in a sheet over her crumpled form. The glow of her hair died as she stayed down.         

Ghost suddenly appeared far above them. He held his blade with both hands as his clothes rippled in the wind and sheeting violet rain as he fell. The dragon turned just in time to avoid the kill shot, but Ghost crashed into it’s head and hung onto it’s spiked horns for dear life.

Ochako almost couldn’t watch as the dragon thrashed and bucked down the street, even going to far as to slam the side of its head into a building, but Ghost’s grip was like iron. His other hand still held onto his weapon. Ghost was panting, and his ever calm voice came in gasps.

“A worthy… opponent,” He raised the blade and locked his legs around the dragon’s neck, “But now… I must end this, once and for all!”

A twister of swirling darkness shot from the ground the same moment his blade fell. Shadows were quicker than steel. He was consumed in a shadowy wave as he was launched off the dragon’s head, it consumed him until it slammed into a wall, leaving behind a crater and splintering cracks. Ghost fell from the blackness, dropping his blade in a clatter. Like his friends, he now lay unconscious.

Yaoyorozu stepped in front of Ochako, finally being able to create her bo staff in its full form. The dragon was yet at a distance, staring down at Ghost’s unconscious body. It turned towards them in one fluid movement, peering at them through its singular eye. It slowly approached, claws crunching over cracked pavement and growing puddles. The surreal glow from the lantern upon its tail was accompanied by the gentle timbre of the bell tied with it.

Yaoyorozu raised her weapon. “Stay back!”

“Wait!” Ochako stepped up beside her and lay a hand on her arm, she blinked uncertainly at the approaching beast, “Kuro-chan?”

“What?” Yaoyorozu stared at the decimated building where Kuro was thrown, then back at the dragon as it crept closer still.

Kuro(?) towered over them as she came to a stop not inches away. A calming thrum came from her throat and she lay down, sheltering them from the wind and rain. It was then that they saw the gaping, heart shaped opening in her chest and through her back, it somehow wasn’t letting the tempest through it.

Ochako stepped towards Kuro. “Come on, I think we’re safe now. ”

Yaoyorozu blinked as Ochako sat beside one of Kuro’s… paws? She remembered how those claws sliced through concrete like a wet paper bag. Kuro was still staring down at them, and her stomach twisted when she saw the white glittering scars. Her feet slowly moved and she sat down next to Ochako, setting down her bow staff.

“Well then, let’s take a look at that cut on your neck.”

She was already forming various medical supplies from her arms, and motioned for Ochako to remove the gauze she pressed onto the injury.

“Why isn’t Kuro talking? Is this another part of her quirk?” Ochako wondered out loud.

Yaoyorozu slowly tilted Ochako’s head to the side to get a better look at the cut, soaking a small rag with hydrogen peroxide.

“I don’t know what going on either,” Ochako hissed as Yaoyorozu pressed it gently onto her wound, “But she saved us, didn’t she?”

Another soft thrum came from Kuro’s throat, and then there was the sound of chains grating on concrete. Kuro’s tail came into view, and she held the glowing lamp and bell in front of them. It’s soft light splashed them all in a warm violet hue. Both the bell and lantern were Victorian styled with odd runes carved into the black metal.  

“Thank you, Kokoro. I can get a better look at our injuries now.” Yaoyorozu finished bandaging her friend’s neck, “Are you injured anywhere else?”

Ochako shook her head, a watery half smile plastered on her face. “Are you okay?”

“Just a few bruises I think, nothing that needs attention.” She shifted and hugged her knees to her chest, Ochako mirrored the movement as they both looked up to Kuro, “Are you alright, Kokoro?”

Kuro tilted her head at them, singular eye slowly blinking. Ochako reached a hand out, hesitating for a moment before resting it on Kuro’s foreleg. It was smooth and silky like glass. There was no sign of that dastardly weapon or any bleeding injuries that they could see, though there were still puddles of that fuming black tar everywhere.  

“How do you think she got hurt?”    

Yaoyorozu furrowed her brows, “What do you mean? It was probably from other villains in the area that did that to her. I don’t see that serrated blade anywhere though, so hopefully she wasn’t injured too badly from it.”

Ochako shivered. Being injured was one thing, but being impaled in the chest by an evil looking weapon was a whole other ball game. Still being alive? That was a true miracle.

“That’s… not what I meant.”

Yaoyorozu waited for her to continue, brows furrowed.

“I always wondered why she only had one eye, but I was always too afraid to ask. I didn’t want to be insensitive, you know?” Ochako petted Kuro’s leg thoughtfully, “But I wonder how long she’s had those scars, or if she’s always in any pain. Some friend I am, huh?”

Yaoyorozu straightened, and looked up at Kuro’s fractured face. Her eyes traced the silvery scarring down into her chest and beyond. Kuro’s tufted ears were swiveling as she looked down on them, as if she were still scanning for danger. She pursed her lips into a frown.

“I never… even gave it a second thought.” She put a hand on Ochako’s shoulder, “But we’ll just have to fix that when this is all over, right? We’ll all get through this.”

Ochako took in a deep breath, and nodded, “So, now what should we do?”

Yaoyorozu dropped her hand, “We’re safe, for now. But I’m worried about everyone else. Maybe we can take a look around, find out what’s going on, and help any of our classmates that might still be in danger.”

Yaoyorozu shifted, moving as if to stand. A rumbling warning growl hummed in their ears and Kuro slammed a paw in front of them. Ochako stood, whirling around and putting her hands up towards Kuro.

“It’s okay! We just want to make sure our classmates are safe, right? You can come with us.”

That seemed to sate her, and she pulled her claws from the concrete. Just when they thought everything would be alright, they were yet again flipped on their head.

“Unhand them, villain!”

A familiar voice echoed through the wind and rain, and something dark slammed into Kuro. Kuro tumbled and rolled back onto her feet, snarling as the shadow creature pulled away from her quick swipes.

“Tokoyami-kun!” Ochako yelled.

He looked worse for wear, several rips and scrapes tarnished his cloak and blood leaked down from a small cut on his cheek. Dark Shadow was larger than ever, hovering protectively over them like a shield.

“Are you unhurt? I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner, I was… preoccupied.”

“We’re fine.” Yaoyorozu said, “But that wasn’t a villain! That’s Kokoro!”

Tokoyami’s eyes went as wide as saucers, and he looked at the dragon growling and thrashing it’s tail. The lantern’s glow was stronger, highlighting her body with a violet hue.

“How is this-”

He was cut off as Kuro leapt, raking claws at the ready. Dark Shadow snapped into action, grappling onto a nearby light pole and flinging his partner to safety. Kuro crashed down on the spot not a moment later, the concrete crackling as if it were nothing more than thin ice.

“K-Kuro, stop!!” Ochako tried, but it was hopeless.

**“Kuro-chan, we didn’t mean it! We’re sorry!”**

Dark Shadow’s words were useless as Kuro sprang for another attack, lightly grazing Tokoyami’s arm. He hissed at the pain as Dark Shadow whisked him further away. Tokoyami had to keep moving as Kuro stayed on him, swiping and using her tail as a cracking whip.

“Kuro!” Tokoyami shouted as he dodged another blow, “Get a hold of yourself!!”

Ochako’s hands grasped at her chest and she turned to Yaoyorozu. “She’s not listening! What should we do?”

Yaoyorozu swallowed, inhaling through her nose before letting out a long sigh. “I… might have an idea.”

Ochako’s face turned white as Yaoyorozu’s hand went to her bare stomach, producing a long silvery item.

“Y… Y-You’re gonna shoot her!?”

Yaoyorozu held the gun in one hand, she was trembling, “N-not with real bullets!”

She closed her hand, and there was a brightly colored dart in it when she opened it again.

“I don’t know how strong I should make the tranquilizers, but maybe it’ll be enough to calm her down!”

Ochako was still staring at her with wide eyes, but she slowly nodded.

“Tokoyami! Have Dark Shadow hold her still!”

Tokoyami whirled around to Yaoyorozu, eyeing the tranquilizer gun with a curt nod. Dark Shadow grew a bit larger, tackling Kuro with his arms wrapped around her torso.

**“Hurry up!! She’s… really, really strong!”**

Kuro’s tail thrashed and struck Dark Shadow several times, but the quirk didn’t let her go. Thankfully, the ghostly light from Kuro’s tail lantern didn’t affect his size. They continued to struggle as Yaoyorozu’s shaking fingers loaded the tranq into the gun and she knelt down to take aim. She took in a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart, taking note of how much the strong winds would affect the small dart, and then fired.

The shot rang out and the dart just whizzed over Kuro’s ear. Kuro backpedaled at the loud gunshot, a fearful hiss scraping from her jaws. Ochako’s heart hurt when Kuro’s eye screamed _fear_ and _betrayal _.__ A roar, it was neither triumphant nor rage filled, but a sorrowful tune that struck them all in the heartstrings.

Yaoyorozu cursed under her breath as she made a second dart and loaded it into the gun. Kuro thrashed, and she stretched her neck to bite down on the umbilical cord connecting Dark Shadow and Tokoyami. With a wrenching head movement, Tokoyami was thrown. Dark Shadow had no choice but to let go, throwing his form over Tokoyami as he was tossed down the soaking streets.

Yaoyorozu took aim again and fired. This time, the dart hit her right foreleg, within the white ring separating the red and black coloring. A mournful growl rumbled through the rain swept area, and Kuro raised her fleshless wings. Another thunderous roar escaped her and the shadows around her writhed, pooling in great waves around them. Her wings grew to a gargantuan size when the shadows crawled up her body, they were like that of a great black sail, dark and all encompassing as if they were about to devour all light.

Kuro’s lone eye stared at them one last time before she leapt into the air, powerful wings beating against the gales and the rain. Ochako ran towards her, not heeding Yaoyorozu’s call.

“Kuro-chan, wait!!”

Kuro’s streamlined body cut through the air like an arrow, only leaving behind the sound of her beating wings and jangling chains. Ochako could only sink to her knees as she burst through the roof of the hurricane zone. A hand on her shoulder startled her, and Tokoyami looked at her with understanding.

“It was my mistake to attack her. I apologize.” He said. “I never knew that she was also…”

Tokoyami trailed off as he looked at his quirk. Dark Shadows glowing eyes were locked on the hole in the roof, but he didn’t say anything.

Ochako stood, roughly wiping away the tears in her eyes. Yaoyorozu stepped up beside them, dropping the tranquilizer gun at her feet.

“We should go, I don’t know the full effect that the tranquilizer will have on her. There’s nowhere else for her to go aside from the plaza. Maybe she’ll leave the other zones alone and go there.”

Ochako and Tokoyami nodded as Dark Shadow retreated within his host. With that, they made for the exit together.

 

~*~*~*~

 

His scarf whipped outwards, trapping a villain’s arm before he reeled them in. Their face crumpled under his fist, and joined the dozen or so laying on the ground. He couldn’t relax yet, even as the burn grew stronger in his eyes and the light bruises on his torso smarted.

Aizawa ducked under another punch aimed at his head and returned the favor with a round house kick. He leapt back as the man fell, fingers threading and pulling through the capture weapon like puppeteer’s strings. It was his ever faithful companion as it flowed around him in white tendrils, lashing out and trapping another villain’s leg. He pulled, and the villain sailed through the air and crashed upon a small group of his allies.

His breath left in harsh pants as his weapon coiled back around him, and he had to blink. Countless thugs had yet surrounded him, taunting and shouting insults. But they didn’t attack as another figure whipped through the ranks, striking like a viper. He was wearing all black with red shoes, his hair was a messy greyish blue and he had creepy embalmed hands clutching various points around his body.

Aizawa reciprocated, activating his quirk as he threw out his scarf.

The man’s hand snatched the capture weapon from mid air while his other reached for Aizawa, but he ducked around the same time as he punched him in the gut. A dry laugh escaped the blue haired, hand covered villain.

“Extended fights aren’t your forte, eh Eraserhead?” A dry, cracked voice slithered in his ear, “It’s so easy to tell when you’re using your quirk, thanks to your hair. That’s when you’ve finished your action.”

The villain had gripped his elbow, and it was as if Aizawa’s attack didn’t even hurt him. An eerie grin and gleeful red eyes peeked from between the gray fingers latched on his face.

Aizawa’s eyes screamed for relief and he blinked, his hair falling around his shoulders and face. That was his first mistake. His sleeve turned gray and cracked, peeling away from his flesh like old paint. It was as if fire ants were devouring his arm, his skin breaking away to reveal the muscle underneath. He bit down his surprised gasp and threw a punch at his opponent. Arachne’s specially made capture weapon was useless now, it was crumbling apart, the pieces falling to the floor.  

The villain sneered as he was pushed back and Aizawa leapt away, straight into another group surrounding him on all sides. Aizawa cradled his biting injury and activated his quirk, his eyes burning with a new vengeance as he added desperation to his moves.

“You know…” The leader picked himself up off the ground and wiped the dirt from his pants.

He downed several more scoundrels before turning back to their leader, who still leered at him. The man was like a child staring down at a toy that he stuffed with firecrackers, ready to blow it to smithereens just for sheer entertainment. Aizawa scowled as he raced towards the hand villain, but a huge black creature barred his way. Jagged teeth lined its yellow beak and its bulging eyes stared lifelessly down at him, an unholy gurgle scraped from its throat.

“I’m not the final boss, Eraserhead.”

The gigantic creature raised a meaty fist, and he saw red. His goggles were broken and he was thrown to the ground. The beast leapt and landed on his back, and all he could do was bite his cheek to not cry out in pain as his legs felt like they were filled with sand. A gargantuan hand pulled at his hair as another gripped his half disintegrated arm.

“I thought you were so badass, Eraserhead.” The hand villain’s eyes were manic as he watched on. “But that alone will never be enough to let you live.”

The death grip on his arm tightened, and the tell tale crack of his bones echoed throughout the plaza. Cheering and laughter clashed with his cry of pain. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the thing holding him down, ignoring the fire in his eyes as he activated his quirk.

The creature gurgled at him and slammed it’s fist onto his other arm, and his second scream was rewarded with another round of jeering glee. Their leader stepped up to him, still smiling like a maniac.

“Maybe we can kill you here, let those little students of yours see your corpse and understand how powerless they truly are. Who knows, maybe we’ll kill them too after they wallow in fear and pain.” He laughed drily as Aizawa glared at him, “The ‘Symbol of Peace’ will know nothing but failure when we’re done here. Nomu.”

Aizawa bit down the hiss of pain as his hair was ruthlessly pulled.

How was thing thing as strong as All Might?

It was over in a flash when the creature slammed his head into the pavement, hard enough to break it into spider webbing cracks. His vision turned white, blood ran down his face as a stabbing pain assaulted his whole body.

Many thoughts ran through his head when his face was peeled from the ground. The buzzing in his ears still registered the whoops and hollers, the strange gurgling and the leering, red eyes staring gleefully down at his bloody face. But he put those in the back of his mind.

He didn’t feel sorry.

No, within his hollow chest he only felt like a failure. A failure to his students, to the title of a teacher that would defend his class to the bitter end. The worst yet, he failed as a protector and guardian. The others in his class might mourn him for a week or two at most, and then they would continue their lives with a new teacher.

Kuro would be heartbroken. He knew that Hizashi and Nemuri and all the others would take care of her from here on out, and that thought was like the eye of the storm. It stilled the unease in his heart. She would be a great hero, with or without him in her life. He gained a certain level of peace as the creature was about to put him in the ground permanently.

Just then, a defeaning roar shook the air. It was a terrifying scream, a howl of fury and retribution that silenced the villains’ mirth. There was a sound of a bell and clinking chains too. A great black shape plummeted towards them like a dark falling star and the beast at his back was ripped away, the two giants tumbled and rolled. The slightly smaller one kicked away with deadly claws.

The Nomu’s rough landing destroyed the fountain and the second black shape flew back.

The hand villain screeched in rage as Aizawa felt a presence land over him. His body screamed at him to stay still, but he ignored it and turned his head to look over his shoulder. There was a cold stab in his chest as he stared at this other creature with wide eyes.

It towered over him, it’s blood red forelimbs a few feet above his head. Chains were wrapped about its whole body and he could see the ceiling through the gaping, heart shaped opening through its chest. The great black wings on its back dissipated until they were small and twisted. It’s tail was long and wrapped in chains, the bell near the end jingled softly and the lantern held a soft violet light. He didn’t see the acid green tuft sticking in it’s foreleg.  

But he would recognize that scarring _anywhere_.

“Ku...ro..?” He rasped.

The claws over his head scraped back as she looked down at him. Her golden eye brightened as she tilted her great horned head to the side. A rasping breath whooshed from her maw and she hissed lowly at the spike of iron lingering on her tongue.

 _“Fa…”_ Kuro slowly tilted her head the other way, her voice ethereal and wrapped in shadow, _“Fa…ther…?”_

Aizawa’s heart lurched and it was like his blood was replaced with ice water.

“Cheating…” The hand villain was scratching his neck, his shoulders shaking in rage, “You’re cheating! __I__ was supposed to be the only one with a secret weapon!” His hands froze, “That just means I have to kill yours. Yes, my Nomu should have higher stats than your black dragon, it might even be worth the EXP. Nomu!”

He jabbed a finger at Kuro, and the fountain was ripped apart from the force of the Nomu’s jump. It was a blur of movement, its first strike hit hard and true and Kuro was sent flying. Any lingering villains cried out as she tumbled over them with the Nomu on her tail. She landed on all fours, gouging claws digging trenches into the floor, the frantic shouts of the other villains were deafened by Kuro’s battle cry.

She lashed out in desperation, but its speed outmatched hers. It ducked under her strikes with ease and danced around her guard. For such a large creature, it was impossibly fast. The plaza turned into a war zone of smoking debris and rampaging giants, the surrounding small time criminals were all tossed around if they weren’t fast enough to dodge.

Aizawa wished he could move, if only he could drag his body over to that hand villain, he would strangle him with his bare hands with the way he scowled at Kuro.

He could do nothing but watch, pinned to the ground by his grievous injuries.

Kuro ducked underneath a hard hitting punch, her jaws reaching up and snapping over the limb like a steel trap. A pained screech churned from the Nomu’s throat and fresh crimson leaked from it’s arm. Kuro was lifted off the ground as the Nomu thrashed it’s ensnared limb like a wild animal, but Kuro only bit down harder.

She never let go, even when it struck her head several times with its other hand. It swung her around and slammed her back into the ground, the resounding boom shook the plaza and sent a cloud of dust into the air.

The Nomu stood over her and raised it’s fist into the air.

“It’s no use.” The hand villain was boasting, “It has both hyper regeneration and shock absorption, among other things.”

_Multiple quirks?_

Aizawa glared through the blood threatening to blind him, the villain was turned towards him, an eerie grin stretched over his chapped lips.

“U.A.’s new pet is worthless.”

A pained cry and the sound of creaking metal called their attention back to the battle. The Nomu was gripping the mass of chains criss-crossing over the heart shaped opening, the silvery links around it’s fingers groaned dangerously as the Nomu pulled.

Kuro flailed, her tail whipping and claws digging into it’s flesh. The Nomu ignored its injuries as they healed over moments later, its muscles straining as it tried to break the chains. Finally, Kuro released her death grip on it’s arm with a strangled howl, her attack all but useless as it’s arm mended back together.

The Nomu’s beady eyes flicked over to its master as it held her down.

“Do it.”

It’s black pupils turned back on Kuro, who was still thrashing about at it’s feet. Just then, the Nomu’s shadow stirred, and out jutted a massive black spire that burst through it’s chest. It was impaled by its own shadow. An unnatural, gurgling yowl came from the Nomu’s fanged beak. It released Kuro and grasped at the black spike sticking out from its chest.

“No!” The man child screamed, “Hurry up and get free!”

Kuro still lay at it’s feet as the Nomu struggled. Something was wrong. She was suddenly sluggish as she tried and failed to stand properly, her limbs unable to support her and she fell back down. Kuro shook her head several times as if trying to clear a fog from her mind.  

Aizawa didn’t know what prompted him at the worst moment possible, whether it was from blood loss or otherwise. Perhaps it was just instinct to keep the leader distracted. Aizawa had to keep his attention away from Kuro.

“It looks like…” His chest rattled, he definitely had some broken ribs, “Your toy... isn’t all that… after all.”

 “You!” He began pacing as his neck gained several new bloody scratches, “This wasn’t how it was supposed to be! All Might was supposed to be the final boss! But he’s not here, and now I have to face this mini boss instead. I even went through the trouble of gathering so many NPCs. So why, __why__ is it not going my way!?”

It was as if he was on the verge of having a tantrum.

“You’re… delusional.”

The villain whirled around to him, “I’ve had enough of you!” He thrust his hand at Aizawa, “Nomu, hurry up and kill him!”

The Nomu warbled as it began tearing itself from the shadowy spike, ripping and disemboweling its own innards. Aizawa met Kuro’s eye as the Nomu was finally free, chunks of flesh knitting back together as it leapt for him.

Time slowed to a snail’s pace.

He saw the Nomu reach a hand out towards him in slow motion, and at the same time shadows cloaked around Kuro’s body as she sank into the ground. It was all in the blink of an eye, yet lasted eons at the same time. Smoky darkness swirled around him, rising up in a massive cloud and solidifying.

_Kuro, no!_

Aizawa’s voice failed him as Kuro crouched protectively over him. There was a single moment where they looked each other in the eye before the inevitable happened. The Nomu crashed into her like a train, a super-powered attack that hit it’s target in the bullseye. Sounds of crackling glass reached Aizawa’s ears as she was blown away, she flew through the air, tumbling over several times before crashing into the foliage lining the plaza outskirts. The trees she smashed into exploded into splinters and she lay at it’s decimated roots.

The hand villain was cackling, “I told you! Mine is better! The EXP from this mini boss better be worth it.”

Aizawa’s heart lurched and he tried to stand, to move, to do _anything_. He only got stabs of pain that blackened the edges of his vision, the audible grating of his teeth was the only sound to accompany the horror that crashed into him like an ocean.

“Now then, Eraserhead. It’s _your_ turn to-”

The villain froze when there was shuffling, branches snapping as Kuro forced herself to stand on trembling legs. She was panting and crouched close to the ground, new scars, connecting all the others like fractured spider webs, shattered her right side where the Nomu hit her. It was oozing black, fuming blood. Inky tendrils leaked from her mouth.

“A second stage?” The villain growled, “Nomu-”

Kuro raised her head to the sky and released a heart rending cry. They were suddenly blinded as the lantern on her tail sparked to life, growing as bright as a star that bathed them in shroud of lavender light. Her tail whipped to one side, the bell attached to the lantern rang for all to hear. The powerful tune vibrated the very air around them, singing in their bones and flooding their veins with a thrumming resonance.

Her tail fluidly swung the other way like a metronome, the bell calling a second time. Aizawa froze as screaming overtook the plaza. Villains were doubled over in pain, clutching at their chests as their faces were but visages of agony.

“What… what _is this!?”_ The leader was hunched over, both hands clawing at his chest but he was the only one still standing aside from the Nomu.

Like clockwork she flung her tail a third time, the timbre striking them like a hammer on hot iron. Aizawa grunted as something came over him, it was different to the pain of his broken bones, this one was drudged up from deep within, churning against his veins and pooling into his chest. His consciousness flared and he did everything in his power to stay awake.

The Nomu still standing over him shrieked, its hands clutching at it’s exposed brain. It was twitching oddly as if it were having an internal battle.    

The bell rang a fourth and final time, and something within was ripped away from him. A red light draped over him as he struggled to look up at the glowing heart floating a few feet over his head. Looking around, he wasn’t the only one. Several unconscious bodies littered the plaza, an innumerable number of hearts twinkling over them like Christmas lights.

The leader’s heart looked… sickly. He sneered at the greyish heart, flakes were peeling off of it like ash.

The Nomu was still digging it’s fingers into its head, but it was frozen. Several hearts, all cracked and shattered to pieces, were floating in front of it. The broken shards of more than a dozen hearts were shaking violently, lurching this way and that in an arbitrary dance. Each of its hearts were connected by a glowing string, as if they were forcibly stitched together, which led back into the Nomu’s chest. It was different than everyone else’s.    

Aizawa’s heart thrummed one last time before the hearts all floated downwards in a synchronized motion, save for the Nomu’s that were frozen in mid air. There was a thick silence as the hearts vanished within their shadows.

Kuro lowered her tail as the lantern light died down, her legs were shaking and she barely looked strong enough to stay on her feet for too much longer.

“What kind of lame final attack was that?” The leader growled, he glared between the frozen Nomu and it’s broken hearts, and to Kuro, “Nomu! What the hell is wrong with it?”

Black fog appeared behind the leader, “Shigaraki Tomura, I have some unfortunate news.”

“What is it, Kurogiri?” He snapped.

Kurogiri stared between the Nomu and Kuro in shock before clearing his throat, “One of the students has escaped. I was… distracted during that strange event a moment ago, and one of them managed to open the gate and get outside.”

“Kurogiri, if you weren’t our warp gate then I would kill you right now!” Shigaraki scratched at his neck with a snarl, “Forget it. We’ve lost this raid. The Nomu is broken and-”

They came like a flood.

Inky black beings arrived from every direction, slinking across the floor in an ebony surge. Aizawa could do nothing but watch as his, as well as every villains’, shadows came to life with glowing yellow eyes and strange, lithe bodies. They twitched and bounced on their heels, all of them had gathered after a few moments.

They surrounded Kuro, a hundred or so pairs of golden eyes blazing against countless dark bodies. Kuro yet stood tall above them, her own small army kept their heads lowered as if they revered her but their claws were at the ready. Shigaraki and Kurogiri were frozen to the spot as they could do nothing but stare. Then, Kuro swiveled her head towards the Nomu and hissed, the grating sound was like a signal as the dark beings all leapt forward.

They converged on the Nomu like a pool of ink.

The Nomu finally moved when one of the shadows leapt, destroying two of its broken hearts in a hail of shattered glass. The Nomu lurched, the rest of its hearts snapping back into it’s chest as it sprang back to life. One of the shadows was destroyed when the Nomu shrieked and lashed out, one glowing red heart floating away into the air.

The darkness at its feet produced several clawed hands that gripped it’s legs and tried to pull it in. Kuro took this chance to stalk around to the Nomu’s back, like a jaguar getting ready to ambush its prey, she slowed when she placed herself between Aizawa and the flailing creature.  

The Nomu was too strong as it ripped itself free of the darkness, just as Kuro readied herself. She leapt just as it whirled around to her, her small army still clinging uselessly to it. The creature was just __too__ strong. It ripped itself free of the shadows, countless black bodies were blown back, and its muscles rippled as it’s fist connected with Kuro’s chest, the second sound of breaking glass nearly blew out their ears as she was sent skyward. She flew in an arc, crashing down on the dilapidated fountain in a cloud of dust. Water bubbled around her as she lay still, her golden eye flickering like a dying lantern.  

The Nomu wasn’t finished with the shadows, its punches were lightning fast, killing more of them as quick as they attacked. Several hearts were soaring away and Shigaraki reached out and grasped one as it floated past him. It was oddly warm.

The thing struggled, a spider webbing crack splintered it before it turned into glittering dust. The sparkling sand spilled through his fingers and he lazily watched it cascade to the ground. Kurogiri watched on in silence as one by one, the shadows were beaten back in a cloudy haze. They attacked the Nomu as a unit, slicing with claws and whips of darkness, and the Nomu’s regeneration was slowed to a snail’s pace.

A certain shadow was destroyed, and the soft crimson glow flew back towards Aizawa. The heart returned into him. Something washed over him, like cool water flowing over his body. He hadn’t noticed before, but he had somehow felt empty when this ‘heart’ was gone, and he only noticed the difference once it returned. Kurogiri flinched back when his returned, and Shigaraki stared down at his chest when his own lackluster heart was restored.  

Hearts returned to their original owners, the shadows once again pooling from their bodies as the horde was beaten back. Shigaraki and Kurogiri looked to the Nomu as it slammed down it’s fist the final time, the last heart serenely sailing away on an invisible wind.

The fight was finally over when Kuro’s eye went dark.

Her draconic form was cloaked in a veil of darkness, before she shrank in size, returning back to normal after the shadows melted away. Her costume was tarnished and there was a large slice in the front and back of it. Aizawa was filled with dread when she didn’t move, taking note of the fresh crimson staining her hands.

“Nomu.” Shigaraki said.

The creature turned to it’s master, its beady eyes still blank. The injuries it sustained were stitching together, but at a much slower pace since it’s battle with Kuro and her small army.

“It seems the Nomu has returned to normal, though something is odd with its regeneration quirks.” Kurogiri looked out to the unconscious villains around the plaza, “We should flee, Shigaraki Tomura. The pros will be here soon.”

“Wait, Kurogiri,” Shigaraki glowered towards the black and red figure laying in the fountain’s rubble, “I want to kill the cheater.”

“Oh? That was the one who spoiled our ambush also. And here I was hoping for those two to finish it off.”

A black portal appeared under Kuro and she was dumped at their feet. Shigaraki kneeled down and stared at her like a particularly grotesque insect, a sinister smile split his face as Kurogiri watched from a few feet away.

“You know, I hate adding glass canons to my party. Sure, they can do decent damage, but they are useless when it comes to defence. I always get rid of them.”

He set his hand on Kuro’s head, but nothing happened.

“Oh?” Shigaraki turned to look over his shoulder, “And here I thought you couldn’t get any cooler, Eraserhead.”

Aizawa forced his head up, ignoring the lancing pains thrumming throughout his body as his quirk was activated. He put every ounce of his hatred for Shigaraki into his sharp glare, the burn of his bloodshot eyes was but another annoyance that would be taken care of later.

He didn’t care.

He’d walk through hell and back as long as he made sure his daughter was safe.

Shigaraki grinned, “It doesn’t matter, you’ll die alongside this cheating glass canon. Nomu.”

The Nomu turned towards him, reaching down to grip his hair.

_“Don’t you dare touch them!!”_

A flash of green burst from the shore of the flood zone. The Nomu leapt in front of Shigaraki as Midoriya threw a punch, he blinked at his unbroken arm in shock, before looking up to the unharmed Nomu. His face paled as the Nomu was about to retaliate.

Just then, shards of ice burst from the ground, entrapping the Nomu’s lower body and its outstretched arm in an icy prison. Midoriya took his chance to fall back as the Nomu shrieked in pain, the trail of ice led to Todoroki, who was slowly walking into the plaza with an unreadable expression.

Kurogiri’s body flailed and expanded. “I grow tired of you children-”

Kurogiri gasped as he was thrown to the ground, the explosive blond on top of him was grinning like a wild animal. His hands steamed as he had Kurogiri’s neck brace in a death grip.

“Don’t you dare, asshole! I’ll blow you to bits if you even think about moving!” His crimson eyes flicked down to Kuro, who was still within Shigaraki’s grasp, and his grin turned into a dangerous scowl. “Shitty Hair, hurry it up!!”

Kirishima bolted from his hiding spot behind some nearby foliage, fists hardened like stone. Shigaraki leapt back from Kirishima’s jabs and reached out toward him. A wall of ice crackled and rose in between them, Shigaraki snarled in pain as he was pushed back, the ice biting angrily into his hand. Kirishima nodded at Todoroki before kneeling down next to Kuro, his face softening.

“You’re gonna be alright, buddy. I promise.”

He gently scooped her up into his arms and turned on his heel to follow the wall of ice. Kirishima was frightened. His friend was so still as he cradled her against his chest and she hardly weighed anything at all, her costume was stained with red and fuming black that had nothing to do with the coloration of her costume. If it wasn’t for her strained breathing he would think she was dead.

Aizawa finally blinked and he no longer had the strength to even hold up his head. He knew he would lose consciousness soon, whether he wanted to or not.  

“Cheating… cheating….you cheaters…” Shigaraki was shaking, nails threatening to break the skin of his neck as he growled, “You’re all _cheating_! Nomu, kill them all!!”

Ice crackled as the Nomu ripped itself free, its throat gurgling and warbling as it looked towards Bakugo. It left behind three of it’s limbs in ice, muscle, sinew and bone oozing out of it’s decimated stumps as it slowly regenerated.  

Just then, an explosion burst through the USJ as the front door was blown from its hinges. All eyes turned towards the entrance as a single pair of footsteps echoed, a familiar voice shooting relief into his students.

“It’s alright now.”

All Might stepped out from the cloud of dust, and he was _not_ smiling. The hero stood tall and proud, a beacon of light amidst the sea of dread and desperation that plagued the children not moments ago. He threw his pin striped jacket aside and reached up to tear off his tie, but Shigaraki was grinning with malice in his eyes.

“I am here!” 

 

~*~*~*~

 

The Master jolted awake.

He shot up in bed, covered head to toe in a cold sweat and his heart pounded like a war drum. He heard it. That _infernal_ timbre resonated within his bones and rippled through his mind. He ripped the covers away and stood from his four poster bed, walking to the wall high window a few meters away.

But… that thing was dead. He watched that damned demon _die_.

He glared at that particular spot down in the courtyard where it perished. There, surrounded by blooming white moon flowers, was a bronze statue of a grand owl perched on a branch. A gold plaque was at the base of the statue, but he could never be bothered with remembering what was inscribed on it. His heir insisted that it be built in memoriam to that vile monstrosity and he begrudgingly allowed it, but since then it had always stared up at his window.

Forever watching.

He pulled at the small length of rope hanging by his bedside. A few minutes later a knock resounded on his door and it opened. The timeless butler eyed him with worry.

“Aegis, get me some tea. You know what kind.”

The old man blinked, before bowing, “Of course, master.”

He left, shutting the door quietly.

The Master turned to look back into the eyes of the owl statue that peered into his soul. A cloud was swept away, revealing the silvery disk hanging in the sky. It’s pale light shone down on him in a curtain and he couldn’t help but shiver.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The silver haired man was faceless in the sea of shuffling bodies. Nobody knew who he was as long as he didn’t wear his iconic leather trench coat or act suspicious around any patrolling heroes, and keeping his bone chilling aura to a minimum was child’s play. He was stalking the next potential target. Maybe this one would be the one, but then again, he’s thought that for all of his previous fifty or so victims.

He would shadow their every step, memorize their habits and schedules, and note any close family or friends before deciding when to strike. Only a handful of days remained for the tall, dark man carrying an expensive suitcase, his quirk was a moderately powerful umbrakinesis that could bend both light and shadow.

Then, the sound of a bell trilling through the air froze his steps. His golden eyes stared skyward as people flowed around him as if he were nothing more than a stone jutting out of a river. It was unlike the timbre of his summoning bell. Not the sinister tune that sent chills down his victims’ back either, but a calming, soothing reverberation that pulled on his heartstrings.

Not that he had any emotion to react with anyway.

He strained his ears, listening for it again over the din of traffic and cellphones going off near the busy mall district, but it never came again.

The man clicked his tongue. He cursed at the distraction before he returned to his work.

 

~*~*~*~

 

I watch, I listen, and I wait.

The battle scarred Haru sits beside me, sharing the same view of the door leading to the outside world. The litter mates Ban and Cyrus were pacing in front of it. They heard it, Haru has heard it, just as I have. That sweet bell that intoned the air just once, reminding me of that fateful night our human brought that child to us, scared and alone like a kit without it’s mother.

We adopted this child as our own, just as our human did.

But something was wrong.

They were both restless last night. Neither of them slept no matter how I or the others tried to comfort them. Our human was always stressed about his work. It was important work after all, yet he had this drive to do better when it came to protecting our child. Perhaps that is why sleep evaded him.

Cyrus reached up and clawed below the door handle, Ban’s trilling call went unanswered. Ban flicked his stump of a tail as his brother pulled away from the door with a huff, and their eyes met mine. Haru, my ever present companion, was staring at me with his singular jade eye. I sat up straight and flourished my tail like a queen’s cape.

They knew the signal as they returned to staring at the door. We must all have patience.    

We could only hope that they were alright, but my instinct tells me that something bad has happened. They will come home. They have to.

So we watch, we listen, and we wait for their return.    

 

~*~*~*~

 

Hey! So I don't know if anybody remembers that a good few chapters ago I said I did another drawing, well it was actually for this chapter :)

 

 

 

 

 


	27. USJ: Resonate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, whats this? An early chapter for my lovely readers?
> 
> Why yes, yes it is :)

What a fool he was.

He could have saved his precious time for something truly important, but instead he wasted it on resolving petty crimes when he could have easily let other heroes handle things. An eerie feeling had taken seed within his gut and sprouted, so he cut his meeting with Nezu short to check on the students at the USJ. That honed instinct intensified when he was a few blocks away, and heard the odd sound of a bell in the distance.

At first he ignored it, thinking it was probably music from one of the surrounding buildings, but the blocks around the USJ were cut off from pedestrian access. Then it came again, ringing deep into his bones and singing across every fiber of his being. How strange. He paused, looking up and down the empty streets with a furrowed brow. The timbre didn’t come from any sole direction, yet it trilled the air all around him as easy as the breeze ruffled his hair.

Then, the third bell rang and the pain came. Splitting fire erupted into his lungs and thrummed throughout his body, his surprised gasps were accompanied by the biting taste of iron. He clung to the wall before he could collapse, clutching his injury with his other hand.

“What…” He coughed, flecking blood onto the pavement, “…is this?”

It felt like that battle five years ago, the final blow between himself and All For One that left permanent marks on his body. But a new area was filled with pain, not in his lungs or his near nonexistent stomach, he grasped at the spreading fire in his heart. It felt like demonic claws had impaled his chest and were trying to rip it out.

The bell rang a fourth time, and he gasped in relief as something tugged at him like a puppet’s string.The agony finally ebbed away and he pulled himself together as an ominous crimson radiance painted his surrounding.

His electric blue eyes widened at the sight of a glowing heart, playfully floating in the air in front of him without a care in the world. He wiped the blood dribbling down his chin as he watched it, noting the flowering cracks in one side like the scars on his own body. It descended into his shadow, where the darkness rippled as if a pebble were dropped in a pool of water.

He was frozen in shock as his shadow peeled away from the concrete and stared up at him with glowing eyes and a black body that devoured any light that touched it. Was this a villain’s quirk, or the work of something else entirely? His instincts reacted first, his fist zooming through the air without a second thought. The shadowy being never stood a chance as his attack disintegrated it into a dark mist, the glowing red heart was freed and it returned to him like an icy cold splash.

All Might lay a hand over his chest, his old injuries still lancing with pain. But… he felt different. It was as if some intangible part of him had been restored, something he never knew was missing, yet it was glaringly obvious now. He shook his head.

He could think on it later. Whatever it was, he had other things to do.

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed past him on the road.

“Young Iida!?”

Iida slid to a stop, his metallic boots leaving skid marks on the road. All Might never noticed the boy’s missing shadow as his desperation gave way to relief. Iida rushed up to him, arms motioning wildly towards the USJ.

“All Might-sensei! Please hurry to the USJ and save my classmates!!”

He put a strong hand to the boy’s shoulders, hiding his concern when he felt Iida trembling.

“Calm down. Now, tell me what has happened.”

“Villains, sir! They have invaded the USJ en masse!” The desperation and fear returned to his eyes, “I… I had to leave everyone behind to get help! Please sir…. please save them!”

His heart almost broke when Iida’s voice cracked near the end and the trembling in his shoulders intensified. He put his other hand on the boy’s shoulders to reassure him.

“You did well, Young Iida!” He put on his best smile despite the intense pain wringing his insides, “It is the mark of a true leader to know when to fall back and call for help. Fear not, I won’t allow your classmates to come to harm!”

Iida’s shoulders slumped in relief and he looked to be on the verge of tears. All Might released his grip and turned towards the USJ in the distance.

“Hurry to the school and inform the other teachers! I shall take point from here!”

“Yes, All Might-sensei!!”

The streets blurred together as they separated. A cold fury took root as the USJ neared, if __any__ of his students were harmed, there would be hell to pay. The great dome inched closer as he pushed One For All to its limits, not seeing the red heart zooming past him and towards Iida’s direction. The door rushed to meet his fist. It caved under the force and his entrance was explosive.

All eyes were turned upon him as his heavy footsteps echoed. He took in the small group of students sitting near the entrance, fear turned to shock, which inevitably melted into relief. Young Ashido and Young Sero were crouched by Thirteen’s decimated suit, and Ashido had burst into tears when he walked past.

“It’s alright now.” He said, his powerful voice was loud enough for all to hear.

The center of the plaza looked like a war zone, unconscious villains were sprawled over debris and deep gouges littered the floor, not to mention the icy spikes splitting it in half. He threw his pinstriped jacket aside and tore off his tie, his smile turning lethal as he eyed a heavily injured Aizawa and the students amongst the villains.

“I am here!”

“Yes, here you are,” Shigaraki had a dangerous gleam to his eyes, “I’ve been waiting for you, _hero-_ ”

Shigaraki was interrupted as All Might vanished, and he was thrown off his feet by a lightning fast punch. Some of the students were gathered up and let out surprised gasps as they found themselves at the base of the stairs in the blink of an eye. Midoriya, Asui, Mineta, Kirishima (still holding Kokoro), and Todoroki exchanged glances before looking out towards the plaza.  

Shigaraki hissed as he picked himself up off the ground, “Nomu, get a hostage!”

The Nomu, wounds finally regenerated from being in ice, turned towards Bakugo, who still held Kurogiri down. All Might’s eyes flashed.

“No you don’t!”

Bakugo’s eyes flew wide open as the Nomu charged, but All Might was faster. The blond cursed as he was torn from the warp villain and found himself beside his classmates, looking at the towering hero’s back with his mouth agape. He had also snatched Aizawa in the same move, carefully cradling the injured man. Aizawa coughed, cracking an eye open to stare at the number one hero.

Kurogiri had picked himself off the ground and hovered closer to Shigaraki, sending a glare towards Bakugo and All Might.

“You’re… late…”

All Might’s smile turned soft, “I’m sorry, Aizawa-kun.”

Aizawa’s eye scanned over his students, landing on Kokoro last. Then his eye closed and he went still, and All Might turned towards his students.

“Take him, he’s unconscious.”

Asui stepped up with Midoriya and Mineta.

“We’ve got him, kero.”

All Might nodded as the three students shifted Aizawa’s weight, and looked towards Kirishima. A chill spread into his heart when he saw Kokoro, she was too still for his liking.

“Is Young Kokoro alright?”

“I... I don’t know.” Kirishima’s mouth was set into a firm line and the worry reflected clear in his eyes, “She’s breathing, but I can’t tell how badly she’s injured.”

“She fought the Nomu.” Todoroki said, his voice cool and neutral, but there was something to his expression that held a deeper story. “And took one of it’s direct hits.”

“You saw it too, half and half?” Bakugo muttered with narrowed eyes, he had his hands clenched into fists.

Todoroki nodded, flicking his gaze to Kirishima as he held her. From the look in Kirishima’s eye, he witnessed the battle also.

“We all saw it. She put herself between the Nomu and Aizawa-sensei, she probably saved his life.” Asui said, looking to the unconscious teacher on her shoulder, “But we could hear the impact from the shore of the flood zone, kero.”

Mineta looked pale as he supported Aizawa’s legs, “It… it was really scary to watch though!”

All Might’s smile strained as he looked back out to the plaza. To the rending marks dug into the floor, as if by massive claws, the debris, the lesser scattered villains that were still out like lights. Even the gardens surrounding them and the once beautiful fountain were all but rubble now. Was this all Kokoro’s doing? Was that strange event with the bell sound and floating heart her work as well, or something completely different?

“Those _things_ attacked my Nomu!” Shigaraki was glaring at them, “Is this what U.A. teaches? Spreading violence for the sake of being a __hero__? This is why society needs to be destroyed and rebuilt from the ground up, so that trash like you doesn’t get put on a pedestal. You are not a Symbol of Peace,All Might,” He spat the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, “You are violence incarnate! We’ll no longer hide in fear from you!”

“Silence, villain!” All Might shouted, “You’re only doing this to harm innocent children and to spread your own distorted beliefs!”

Shigaraki snarled and began to scratch at his neck.

“Shigaraki Tomura,” Kurogiri said as the man child was on the verge of a fit, “We can win. The Nomu is fully healed and All Might stands alone, use it to kill the Symbol of Peace while we have this chance.”

“All Might,” Todoroki stepped up beside the number one hero, “The Nomu is a biological weapon designed to kill you. Let us help.”

All Might held out his arm, “No! You must get yourselves and the injured to safety! I can handle this ‘Nomu’.”

Midoriya paled, “B-but, what about your-!”

He clenched his mouth shut and looked to the others in horror.

All Might flashed them a grin and a thumbs up, “I’ll be fine, Young Midoriya! Let me remind you why the title of #1 hero is not given out frivolously!”

“Enough!” Shigaraki yelled, “Nomu!”

The Nomu leapt, and All Might followed through. The two powerful behemoths met in the middle, their attacks sending shockwaves throughout the USJ. The students were frozen in place as the flurry of blurred punches generated powerful winds that whipped their hair and clothes, neither opponent gaining the upper hand over the whirlwind of blows. It was an even match.

“Hey, you guys!”

Todoroki kept his eyes locked on the battle, but the others looked over to the group running their way, safely skirting around the plaza. Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, and the gloves and boots of Hagakure.

Yaoyorozu’s eyes were wide in shock as the two groups met safely by the stairs, “Is everyone alright?”

“Aizawa-sensei!” Uraraka paled, and flicked her eyes over the rest of the group to Kirishima. “And Kuro-chan! Are they alright!?”

“Aizawa-sensei took a beating,” Asui said calmly, then her expression shifted minutely, “We’re not too sure about Kuro-chan.”

Tokoyami was staring at Kuro, the lingering guilt heavy in his eyes. Uraraka held a mix of relief and guilt in her watery smile, and Yaoyorozu’s expression was solemn. Tokoyami took a deep breath before staring out at the rest of the group.

“Did the rest of you see Kuro?”

Uraraka and Yaoyorozu turned pale as they looked at their classmates. They all stiffened and stared at Tokoyami, their grim faces were answer enough. Except for Hagakure, who shuffled her weight.

“See?” Hagakure’s gloves clenched into fists, “See what? What did I miss?”

“Ragdoll kicked their asses and saved our sensei. That’s all there is to it.” Bakugo growled.

“But almost got killed near the end…” Midoriya mumbled.

“She…” Ochako interlinked her hands and held them to her chest, and then looked at Aizawa, “She saved him?”

Todoroki’s lips pursed as he looked at Kuro. He reached up to touch his scar, scowling when he lowered his hand and returned his attention to the earth shaking battle.

“Come,” Tokoyami said, turning towards the stairs with a flourish of his tarnished cloak, “We can all discuss this later, but we must evacuate while we can.”

Uraraka stepped up beside Midoriya, “Here, let me take him.”

Midoriya nodded and they switched places, with Uraraka swinging Aizawa’s arm over her shoulder. She gently touched their teacher and the weight was lifted from the three of them, making it a breeze to carry him to the stairs. Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami led the group to get the two injured further from the battle.

A particular trio stood rooted to the spot, tense and ready to jump as All Might and the Nomu still battled to get the upper hand. Something was wrong with the Nomu. It was getting slower, just by a minuscule amount, just enough that the number one hero hero was pushing it back.

But just when they thought All Might would win, the battle took a turn for the worse.  

 

~*~*~*~

 

Shinsou had his elbow propped on his desk, his chin set upon his palm as he looked out the window.

He took note of the way the clouds were streaming over the sky, allowing golden curtains of sunshine to peek through. Kokoro’s questions made him think about how refreshing the spring breeze was or how the sunlight warmed his skin after leaving his cold apartment this morning. He came to the realization last night that she asked him how the sunshine felt, because she couldn’t feel it herself without getting burned. He wondered if she __ever__ felt it like every other person would. She could never feel the wind on her skin either because she was forced to wear those full body suits.

They were such a small things that he took for granted.

The thought made him grimace, and he turned to look at the clock.

It was near the end of the period, so his classmates were chatting away and conveniently forgetting the math homework Ectoplasm assigned twenty minutes ago. His completed homework sat neatly on the corner of his desk, finished in record time. He even had enough time to double check all of his work.

He always had ample time to study, since his insomnia kept him up nine times out of ten. His ‘parents’ never really cared whether or not he got good grades, but excellent grades were a must if he wanted to get into the hero course. He wondered if Kokoro would study with him sometime.

Speaking of, he reached into his bag and grabbed his phone, opening the only chat room on it.

 

**[Darkside]**

_Good morning, Shinsou-kun! Wanted to say it just in case I don’t get to see you before school starts! Make sure to get a good breakfast and to drink plenty of water, you’ll definitely need it when training later!_

__

**[Mind Bender]**

_Morning. Thanks, I will. Good luck with the trip today._

__

He smiled at the line of cat emojis she sent after. How did she know he liked cats? She hasn’t sent a message since then, so the class was probably gone for the field trip. The screen went dark and he tossed it back into his bag. He was about to put his head down on the desk to rest his eyes, when an odd sound sang in his ears.

The timbre of a bell, a single note that sent the hairs on his arms standing straight up and a shiver down his spine. He jolted in his seat and stared out the window, it sounded distant, yet it struck a cord deep within him.

A bell…? Was this what Kokoro heard yesterday?

There was a movement in the corner of his eye and he turned to see Ectoplasm slowly rise from his desk, staring out at the window just as he did a moment ago.

But none of his other classmates reacted. Did they not hear it?

He strained his ears, but it the sound never came again. Ectoplasm swiveled his head to look out at his students, eyes landing on Shinsou’s astonished expression. He swallowed and nodded at him. The hero seemed to get the message, his white eyes narrowing in thought under that dark helmet of his.

Ectoplasm reached for his phone as a new message came in and Shinsou saw his eyes widen. The school bell rang a few seconds later, the scrapes of chairs raked across the linoleum as the students gathered up their things for the next class. Ectoplasm held up his hand.

“Everyone, please remain seated. The next period is now a study hall, one of my clones shall be with you in a few minutes.”

Confused whispers flooded the room as everyone settled down. Ectoplasm looked at him one last time before swiftly leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

The hero was composed, but why did he feel that something was terribly wrong?

 

~*~*~*~

 

The lingering scent of sandalwood permeated her shop.

She reached over for the kiseru pipe resting on its stand, brows furrowed as she took in generous puff. The purple smoke fuming from her lips swirled about, joining the other violet clouds hanging around like a thick miasma. Her pipe clacked on its stand as she set it down, the twitch in her legs finally settling into dull trembles.

Arachne was examining a sample of her latest experiment, but it was a total failure.

The silvery cloth had a higher metal content than any other so far. Enough metal to put up a decent defense but too little flexibility to make any decent cloth out of it. The metal fibers were already grating together, weakening the structure as a whole.

She plopped the heavier sample next to her other failures and swiped up her pen, scribbling out a line of spidery writing across the pad. Oh well, learning from your failures is the best way to improve. Her legs scraped against the floor as she stood. Perhaps a break would be good before she started the next experiment.

That is, until she heard a bell. The sound washed over her like spring water, soothing yet  setting the hairs on the back of her neck straight up. She blinked and looked to the front of her store.

Odd.

She never put a bell on her doors. It had been a slow day so far, only a few patrons had came in today. Her legs clacked in synchronized motions as she wondered to the front of her store. She poked her head out as she set a hand on the frame, nobody was wondering anywhere close to her store.

The rustle of silk was the only sound now as she traipsed back to the counter, a seed of cold dread weighed in her chest. Her shaking fingers reached for her pipe and she took another long draught and slowly let it out. What was this feeling? Her other hand reached up for the silvery chain around her neck, it was the same feeling as when her child-

She thrust that thought out of her mind as she held the pipe in between her lips and withdrew her phone from her sleeve. Her Kuro-chan had a trip today, and she had sent her usual good morning texts and well wishes. She hadn’t sent anything since.

An audible grating came from between her teeth as the pipe groaned.

Kuro was fine. It was just a school trip and she was with her grumpus of a guardian alongside other teachers. What could go wrong? The silence of her shop was too loud. It grated against the dread hanging around in her chest like a steel ball. Her left front leg raked sharply into the floor, hard enough to leave a small scratch.

Screw it.

She ignored these feelings once before and it had cost her dearly. It was a slow day anyways. Her long hair fell in ebony waterfalls as she took out her extravagant ornaments and tied it back into a normal braid, she would have to change out of her kimono too, it would only get in the way. The kiseru pipe was left behind as she closed her shop for the day.

One way or another, she would make sure Kuro was alright.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kuro was adrift in darkness.

Things returned slowly, as if her senses were wading through a pool of honey. Her ears registered soft voices that came from all around her, but their words were muffled as if they were trying to talk through a screen. Her next sensation was warmth. Someone was holding her close as she was weightless, despite how unnaturally heavy and sluggish her body felt.

Who was carrying her?

Aches and buzzing static danced across her body, weaving together with the sharp pangs in her right side. Kuro suppressed her sharp inhale when this barbed pain entangled with her old scars. Not all of these new sensations were pain, such as the strange itching weight sprouting by her ears like thorny branches or how her gloves were cold and damp. She couldn’t move to investigate them.

Instead, she ignored her body and spilled her stuttering consciousness into the pooling darkness around her. The shadows had changed, they flowed in an ethereal tide that she was unfamiliar with, yet these new depths were like a siren’s call. A beguiling lullaby that pulled at her. Her mind melded further into these strange, dark waters.

Where once a person’s shadow was nothing but an echo, now they were refined. Deep as the ocean’s darkest depths. They held a distinct personality that was akin to their human counterpart, a window that peered into their heart and revealed their emotions as if they were nothing more than abstract paintings.

The shadow of the person who cradled her close was sturdy and reliable, with a touch of sunny warmth that made her feel safe. That had to be none other than Kirishima. His shadow felt alive. It wavered when her power intermingled with it, but then settled back like a still pond. This darkness had it’s own presence and fueled her influence when she came across the others.

There were some shadows that felt as familiar and safe as Kirishima’s, such as Asui’s cool composure or Ochako’s bubbly nature. There were other classmates with them too, but Kuro crept out even further as these friendly shadows gave her small trickles of energy.

A trio of scenes sprang out at her, a bright constellation with its final star laced in green lightning, a broken duality of ice and fire, and the snap and crackle of explosives. Something made ice burst forth from Todoroki and it pulled her along with, witnessing a battle of behemoths in motion.

One shadow was so strong it nearly blew away the others, a great burning inferno of power, but this all consuming energy was dying out. It sputtered suddenly and its brilliance was being drained like an injured soldier.

The other was like a broken mirror, flashing with unstable images of different memories. They were dull and gray, filled with static as if they were being suppressed. Unnatural threads held everything in place, but they were pulled taught and ready to snap. Both leviathans took a moment to compose themselves, the finale of the battle hanging in the air between them. Then, they leapt.

With one great push, like that of a rising phoenix, the all consuming flame blew away the broken ones. Definite explosions rattled her ears as it was shot out of the area, the presence fading into nothing when it broke through the clouds.

With that, the phoenix was reduced to smoldering ashes, barely standing upon it’s own two feet. Two sinister shadows reeled, one of smoky darkness and the other was like the ash covered ground after a forest fire. The duo sprang forth to attack the dying phoenix, swirling in a black wind to extinguish it’s life.

That’s when Midoriya’s star erupted to the verge of shattering.

No, if nobody stopped him then he would die too! Kuro ensnared Midoriya’s shadow to hold him in place, but the bursting star was too powerful. Midoriya surged forward and the unexpected happened. The voices around her cried out in shock as she disintegrated in Kirishima’s arms, leaving a smoky black trail through the air as she was reeled into Midoriya’s shadow.

She barely registered speeding over the ground as Shigaraki and Kurogiri turned their deadly attention onto him. Kuro tried to leave Midoriya’s shadow to reach him, his own fear intermingling with hers as Shigaraki’s hand was inches away from his face.

Then, in a saving grace, gunshots rang out and pierced the villain’s flesh. Kurogiri’s mist swirled around him as the rest of the teachers converged, the final attack against Kurogiri was ineffective as the mist villain wrapped himself around Shigaraki and then they both vanished.

Midoriya was crumpled on the ground, both of his legs bent at the wrong way. All Might was in a half skeletal state, one side of his hair drooped over his shell shocked expression. Kuro slowly pulled herself together and crawled out from Midoriya’s shadow, the effort sapped more energy than the shadows had given her. Her limbs were like sandbags.

“K-Kokoro!?” Midoriya paled when he saw her materialize, his eyes darted between her and All Might’s prone form, “Y-you should get to the others, I’m fine!”

Kuro shook her head, “Sorry…” Her throat was raw and her voice was hoarse, “I can’t move anymore even if I wanted to.”

Midoriya froze as Kuro looked at All Might, his eyes were soft and he tried smiling at the two injured children despite the crimson seeping into his shirt.

“It’s okay, Izuku.” She forced herself to put a hand on his shoulder, “I already know.”

A wall of cement rose up on one side before he could reply and Kuro could hold on no longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote that final part around three times before I was satisfied. I wanted a creative way to redo the USJ finale without regurgitating canon.


	28. Thicker Than Water I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Dad Might, Papa Tsuchi, and a new sibling or 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long I had to split it in two! Otherwise it would have been a 16 or 17k behemoth

The calm atmosphere of the infirmary betrayed the bitter feelings of guilt swirling around in his chest. Toshinori had planted himself in a chair between two of the beds, on either side lay one of his students. Recovery Girl gave him a knowing look, but as long as he remained seated and didn’t disturb the bandages around his chest or reopen any of his wounds, she seemed content to let him be.

He looked to his left. The bed holding Young Midoriya was draped in soft sunlight as the boy slept peacefully. He was uninjured now, but exhausted from the effects of Recovery Girl’s quirk. They decided to let him sleep it off.

He looked to his right. This bed was out of the sunlight, wrapped up in the safety of darkness that wouldn’t harm the child’s skin. Young Kokoro’s costume had been torn and blood stained, so she had since been changed into normal hospital clothes.

Recovery Girl gave him a warning glare when he first saw her face. He couldn’t help but stare at the fracturing scars marring the right half of her face, all broken and shattered like black glass. Her skin too, was such a deep shade of midnight that it devoured the florescent lighting around them like a black hole. A smudged silvery band separated the black void from the rich red of her arms. Toshinori eyed the single fracture crackling down her neck, the rest was hidden by her blue-gray clothes.

Apparently it was a new scar. One that made Recovery Girl’s lips purse and the spark of worry go into her eyes. What was worse, the small bluish horns sprouting beside her ears was a startling new addition. The healing hero also made a comment on her darker colors too. Toshinori honestly didn’t know what all of this meant, but they wouldn’t know the full extent of her recent additions until she woke up.

Toshinori let a deep, ragged sigh escape him.

Everything after the incident was all a blur, an amalgamation of sirens, frightened students getting checked over by paramedics, and the gathering of every unconscious villain in the USJ. He knew Tsukauchi was here, debriefing the students too. Both of his young students and himself were transported in secret to the infirmary and now it was just a waiting game.

Suddenly, a groan and the shuffling of sheets on his right broke him from his thoughts. He sat up straight as Kokoro’s luminescent eye opened, blinking a few times like a flickering gas lamp. She tried to sit up, but he held out his hands towards her as he turned in his chair.

“Relax, Young Kokoro.” He said softly, “You are in the infirmary.”

She flicked her golden eye to him, relaxing back into the covers.

“All Might? What… what happened to you?” She looked at the bed behind him, “And Midoriya!?”

She shot up in her bed, and he grimaced at the small cry of pain she tried and failed to hide. Toshinori’s chair creaked a little as he stood.

“He’s alright, just sleeping. I’ll be fine too, give or take a few days of Recovery Girl’s healing. What about you? How are you feeling?”

Her shoulders relaxed, but she didn’t lay back down. She folded her hands into her lap and stared off into space.

“I…” Her fingers grasped the sheet.

It didn’t escape him how her hands were trembling. She stiffened as she looked down at her hands and slowly, she raised her right hand and stared at it. Toshinori was about to speak when her trembling worsened and she grasped the broken half of her face. A chill went down his spine as she looked at him in sheer __horror__ , throwing the blanket over her head with a shiver.

“Young Kokoro? Are you alright?”

“S-sorry, All Might…” Why did she sound so terrified? “I-I’m sorry you had to s-see me, I know I look like a monster.”

His eyes widened as he slowly sat back down on the chair, a sharp pain reminded him of his fragile state, but his focus was on this child.

“You do not look like a monster.” He said gently, “You are anything but.”

A small whimper emanated from the blanket, “B-but…”

“Some of the bravest heroes I know don’t have a human appearance. I don’t think Hound Dog or Gang Orca ever let their appearances deter them from being heroes. Even Nezu never let his looks keep him from his work.” His honest chuckle was a bit loud in the infirmary, “And besides, you are too kind to even be considered a monster, or anything close to it. I have fought many villains in my time as a hero, _they_ are the real monsters.”

She stiffened underneath the blanket, but still didn’t come out.

“All that matters is what’s on the inside. I believe that you have a heart of true hero, Young Kokoro.”

He didn’t expect the adorable chuckle as her fingers peeked past the blanket and slowly pulled it down to reveal her only eye.

“Are you sure you… don’t mind? I know the scars can be unsettling.”

“Of course not.” Toshinori held up his hand and an honest smile stretched his lips, “Scars are reminders that you are a survivor, that you are a fighter. From what I understand, you have survived a great deal.”

She was silent, peering into him with that glowing gold eye.

“I…” Kokoro fidgeted with the corner of her blanket, “Do you have any scars, All Might-sensei?”

“Please, call me Yagi while I’m in this form.”

She nodded and slowly pulled the blanket down.

He remembered his talk with Nezu and Aizawa. This could be a gateway to get her to open up about her pain, giving her a chance for more help and support on the way. And not just for her, perhaps for him too. They both had nasty scars and debilitating repercussions from them, and maybe, _just_  maybe, they could be a pillar of support for each other like Nezu originally planned.

“And yes, I do have many scars. One in particular that has caused my limited time frame.”

He lifted his shirt, being mindful of his bandages. Despite the gauze around his chest, the horrifying scar blooming across his left side was still visible. Kuro stiffened as she stared at it. She unconsciously grasped her right side as a throb of ghostly pain danced across it, the hero sighed and lowered his shirt, clasping his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees. His expression was much more somber than a few minutes ago.

“I received it five years ago when fighting a super villain. About half of my respiratory organs were damaged beyond repair, as well as my stomach. I can still eat, but my diet is extremely limited. None of this was revealed to the public, of course. Thus, this secret was born.”

Toshinori has said his piece, now it was up to her whether or not to share hers. He would keep his promise to Aizawa. The air was heavy as the silence lingered, and at first he thought she would say nothing at all. But then, her next words made stones of dread drop into his stomach.

“They’re almost the same.”

He blinked, and then furrowed his brow. She lifted her shirt half way to reveal the silvery spider web of scars on her right side, they formed a crescent across her torso and stomach, the most concentrated points of damage reminded him of bullets holes in glass. The thought curdled his insides as she lowered her shirt. She didn’t see how his hands formed into fists that tightly gripped his pant legs. Who in their right mind would harm this child? And to this extent?

She cleared her throat and now actively avoided his eyes.

“Um… I don’t really know how to explain. I have no other organs aside from half a respiratory system, like you, a stomach but no intestines, and a half damaged brain.” She let those words sink in as she sifted through her thoughts, “I don’t even have a heart, which is why I found your earlier comment a little funny. Oh, and my blood is black too.”

Toshinori remembered the inhaler she was showing to Young Midoriya after the sludge villain incident, and the pain she was in both then and during the battle trial. And to barely have any functioning organs and yet live? He’s never heard of such a case in all of his years of hero work. As if reading his thoughts, she continued.

“I also have to use my quirk to see properly, but I have it off right now because my head feels fuzzy.” Her hand reached up and covered the scarred side of her face, “Honestly, I don’t even know how I’m still alive. Neither do my doctors.”

He grimaced and spoke softly, “Do you know who did this to you?”

“No.” Finally, she looked at him and slowly tilted her head to the side as her hand fell back into her lap, his own heart shattered from the deep sorrow reflecting in her eye, “I have no memories from before Aizawa-san found me around a year and a half ago. I don’t know who I really am or where I’m from. I’m honestly a little scared. What if I was really a monster, Yagi-san? What if I hurt people? W-what if I was… a villain?”

Toshinori didn’t know what to do. She was looking at him for an answer, but this entire situation was more fragile than stepping over eggshells. His thoughts scrambled and he cleared his throat.

“I do not retract my statement from earlier, Young Kokoro.” He said, staring her straight in the eye and trying his best to give a confident smile, “What does it matter who you were before? You are here now, at U.A. and training to be a hero. That must count towards something, right?”

She stiffened as he leaned over and laid a firm hand on her shoulder.

“You also have people here that care deeply about you, too. It doesn’t matter who you were, Young Kokoro, what matters is who you are now and what you are going to do in the future.”

She blinked rapidly at the pearly tears welling in her eye, and swiftly wiped it away with the palm of her hand.

“B-but, I…”

He squeezed her shoulder.

“Trust me. Everything I have said is true.” He couldn’t help his growing smirk, “And besides, you adopted me, and I don’t think family should lie to each other.”

The tension in the air vanished in a heartbeat. He intended it as a joke, but the way she sputtered and began to fidget made him laugh as his dropped his hand.

“T-that was… I never….” She sighed, her shoulders sinking, “The other teachers got to you, huh?”

“Maybe a little.” His smile grew and he rubbed the back of his head.

Kokoro looked around the infirmary, as if searching for someone.

“Speaking of teachers, where’s Aizawa-san?”

His smile dropped as he stiffened, and she definitely sensed the sharp drop in atmosphere. He cleared his voice and grew more somber.

“What… what do you remember?”

She blinked, and stared at the floor in between them.

“W-well… I remember the bus ride to the USJ and all of us going inside. Thirteen was talking, but I…” She straightened and looked at him, “T-there were villains! Aizawa-san went down to fight them and then the warp villain came and…”

“And?”

“There’s nothing after that. I don’t remember anything else. The next thing I know, I’m waking up here.”

He stared at her, wide eyed, for several seconds. Kokoro tilted her head to one side as she stared back.

“Are you alright, Yagi-san? Is… is Aizawa-san…”

He thought of the decimated plaza in the USJ. All of that damage, all of those unconscious villains, that strange event with the excruciating pain and floating heart. That mysterious entity in his shadow. Her classmates even claimed that she fought the Nomu to protect Aizawa. But if she didn’t remember anything, then…

They were interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Recovery Girl walked in, rolling a wheelchair. She blinked at him and Kokoro, a small smile softened her face.

“Ah, you’re awake. That will make this easier.”

Kokoro didn’t waste any time, “Granny Chiyo, what happened to Aizawa-san?”

Her face fell as she walked up to her bed and locked the wheelchair in place. Toshinori held up his hand and spoke softly.

“She doesn’t remember most of the events from the attack.”

“I see…” Her face turned stern and she looked Kokoro in the eye, “I won’t sugar coat it for you, dearie. He went through surgery for the injuries he sustained at the USJ.”

“W-what?”

Recovery Girl nodded, “But, with the use of quirks and these surgeries, he is expected to make a full recovery. Both he and Thirteen are in stable condition. There’s no need for you to worry.”

“Can I see him after?” Kokoro was shaking and twisting the sheets with her hands.

“It might be a day or two, dearie.” She said, “Your doctors will have to redo a majority of their testing, so you two will be in different hospitals.”

“R-redo the tests?”

The fear in her voice made Toshinori grimace. What kind of tests?

Recovery Girl grabbed her hand, “Present Mic will be with you, so you won’t have to be alone. But I think this is for the best.”

Kokoro shivered, “But.. why?”

The youthful hero looked a little above her head, “You have nice horns, dearie.”

Kokoro flinched, “Nice horns-”

Recovery Girl took her hand back as Kokoro reached up and felt her blue-gray horns. They were elegantly curved, each having an additional two branch like spikes along with their final curved point. They were about as long as her ears, so there might not be a need to make alterations to her suits to compensate for it.

“Why do I have horns!?” She half whispered, half yelled, probably so she didn’t disturb Young Midoriya on the other bed.

“And you have some new scars, like the one down your neck. And I’m sure you noticed the slight change in your color. Something has happened to you, and it would be better to find out sooner rather than later, right?”

Kokoro slowly set her hands back on her lap and stared at them. She sighed in defeat as her shoulders sank.

“I guess so. Are we going now?”

Recovery Girl nodded, “We’ll go to the locker rooms, so you can change into one of your protective suits, first. There’s a car waiting in the back entrance.”

“I take it the media is still having a field day outside?” Toshinori asked.

“A majority of them are at the USJ, but Nezu and the other teachers are dealing with it pretty well.” Recovery Girl nodded, and looked at Kokoro expectantly.

“Um… I can walk?”

“I know you could try, but we’re taking the extra precaution just in case.”

Her tone was not to be argued with, so Kokoro hesitantly stood from the bed and reached for the wheelchair. She nearly tripped when she missed the armrest, but Recovery Girl caught her before she slipped. Toshinori stood from his chair and held an arm out, but his aid wasn’t needed.

“S-sorry.” Kokoro said as she got situated on the chair. “I can’t see very well without my quirk.”

“Think nothing of it, Kuro.” Recovery Girl said, “Do you want me to push you?”

“No, I think I got it.”

“Are you sure? I suggest you keep your quirk off for a while, but I don’t want you crashing into anything.”

Kuro nodded eagerly.

The older woman huffed in amusement as she unlocked the wheels, “Stubborn as always, I see. Shall we?”

Kokoro gave the wheels a few test rolls and nodded. Recovery Girl went to the door, but Kokoro hesitated before looking at Toshinori.

“Thank you, Yagi-san. Our talk did make me feel a little better.”

A warmth bloomed in his chest as he gave her an honest smile. “It’s no problem, Young Kokoro! If you ever need to talk, feel free to speak to me in the teacher’s lounge. I believe we have a lot in common with our… injuries, and can learn from each other as well.”

Young Kokoro perked up a little and nodded with an adorable chuckle. She wheeled herself to the door, nearly bumping in to the frame a few seconds before she corrected herself. Recovery Girl leveled him with a sharp glare.

“And you’re supposed to be sitting, Yagi. I’m going to be gone for a few hours, so I don’t want to hear about you reopening any wounds because you refuse to rest. Oh, and tell Midoriya he’s to see Detective Tsukauchi when he wakes up. He should be fine to move, but tell him to not overdo it.”

“Y-yes, ma’am…” He said as he sank down in his seat.

How can such a tiny woman be so frightening? She pinned him with another glare as Kokoro gave him an understanding smile from behind. With that, they left the infirmary. A deep seated sigh left him and he sank further into his chair. That rabbit hole was far deeper than he ever imagined it to be.

But has he reached the bottom or was there more to it yet?

A shuffling noise drew his attention over to his left.

“Ah, Young Midoriya! How are you feeling?”  

The boy was sitting up, the sheets spilling around him in gentle waves. The evening sunset flowing in from the window gave him a gold outline, making his green hair a deeper shade. He was rubbing at his eyes and when he finally looked at Toshinori, they were red and puffy as if he had been crying.

“I-I’m ok!” Young Midoriya gave him a watery smile.

“Are you sure, my boy? I understand that you’ve had a difficult day today, but I am here to talk if you need it.”

“Thanks, but its not that.” He looked down at his lap, his freckled face turning red as if in shame, “I… I didn’t mean to, but I overheard everything between you and Kuro-chan.”

“Oh.” Toshinori scratched the back of his neck.

“I-I really didn’t mean to!” He was waving his hands as his blush grew deeper, “I think we woke up at roughly the same time, b-but I knew that she’s been wanting to talk with you, so…”

“It is alright, Young Midoriya.” Toshinori softened his expression, “But, like with my secret, I don’t think you should tell anyone about what you heard. Give her some time to open up about it herself, if she ever shares it with you or your classmates, alright?”

“Yes, All Might!” Young Midoriya firmly nodded, but then he bit his lip as uncertainty colored his eyes, “There is one thing bothering me though, she already knew about your injuries?”

“Y-yes.” Toshinori said, he probably should have warned his successor, but time always got away from him, “Due to my own mistakes and with Nezu’s crafty scheming, she figured it out after the battle trial.”

Young Midoriya blinked in surprise, but nodded after a few seconds. They sat in a heavy silence for a few moments and the boy’s face turned solemn as he fidgeted with the blankets.

“S-somebody hurt her pretty bad, huh? I didn’t see of course, but when she said her scars looked similar to yours, I can only imagine. She talked with me on the first day of school, and I offered to be a listening ear if she wanted, but I can understand how wierd it would be to talk to a stranger about…” He gently waved his hand, “All of that.”

Another sigh escaped him and he leaned back into his chair, “It would seem so, Young Midoriya. Though I don’t know all of the details about her case either.”

Just like that, the boy switched into an analytical mode. His eyes were sharp and he held his chin in his hand, muttering at lightning speed. Toshinori stared, only hearing a few quick words here and there, but the word ‘kidnapper’ made him stiffen.

He almost face palmed at the realization.

Young Kokoro did have a shadow quirk and he didn’t forget about the kidnapper, so why didn’t he make the connection sooner? More than one of his students could be a potential target. The weight on his shoulders seemed to double as the rabbit hole got that much deeper. Perhaps it was finally time to speak to Nezu about both the kidnapping cases and the conundrum concerning Young Kokoro, and lend his aid wherever possible.

“Young Midoriya…”

He tried, but the boy was still mumbling away. Toshinori inhaled through his nose, and gave him a light chop on the head. His successor squeaked as he snapped out of his reverie. He rubbed his head and gave Toshinori a sheepish smile.

“S-sorry. I was doing it again.”

Toshinori released a hearty laugh, ignoring the burst of pain he gained from it, “It’s alright, Young Midoriya! But there is one thing I wanted to say to you.”

The boy set his hands back down on his lap and stared at him. Toshinori smiled as he ruffled his hair, wild green curls spilling from in between his fingers.

“It’s about what happened at the USJ. I don’t think I would be sitting here right now if it weren’t for you buying me those few precious seconds. You saved my life today.”

Those green eyes began to water and before Toshinori knew the boy was crying again. He knows Recovery Girl said to send him to his friend once he awoke, but…

Perhaps Naomasa could wait a few more minutes.

  

~*~*~*~

 

“And that coincides with what your classmates have gone through.”

They were located in a small room near the principal’s office, it was spacious enough for a decent sized table and three chairs. Naomasa wished he could have a cup of coffee, but pushed the thought away as Sansa shuffled through the files at his right.

A student sat at the other side of the table, he had just finished up with his debriefing, making him the 18th so far. Naomasa smiled at the boy.

“Is there anything else you wish to add, Todoroki?”

The heterochromatic boy had given his statement with a level of professionalism not seen in the other students, but now his stoic face had finally gained a gleam of uncertainty to it. He reached up to touch his scar. Several emotions flashed through his eyes, but they were gone just as fast as they came.

“I think I mistreated Kokoro.”

Sansa stopped shuffling through his papers as Naomasa blinked at him.

“What do you mean?”

Todoroki lowered his hand away from his scar, “A few days ago I said and did something that was harsh, they were done in a rush of anger.” He flexed his hand, remembering how that small painting snapped like a twig, “But after seeing her fight the Nomu in that other form and witnessing the scars she also bears…”

The room as silent as the two adults waited for him to continue.

“I want to know how to make it right.”

Naomasa exchanged glances with his feline coworker.

“You can just apologize.” Sansa said as he set down the papers in his hands and leaned forward on his elbows, “I’m sure she will understand.”

Todoroki blinked, “Is that all I have to do?”

Naomasa gave him an understanding smile, “It is as Officer Tamakawa said. Sometimes a simple apology is all it takes.”

The boy broke his stoic nature a second time, this time his brows furrowed in confusion. Then he wiped his expression clean.

“I see. Is that all you needed from me?”

Sansa gathered up his papers and nodded. Naomasa spoke as Todoroki stood from the chair.

“Just a moment.” He said, making Todoroki stand as still as a statue, “We still need to speak with you and your classmates, at least those of you who witnessed Kokoro’s battle. Please wait outside with the rest of them, and send the next one in.”

Todoroki nodded and left the room.

Sansa deflated a little in his chair. “What a day.”

“Yeah.”

Naomasa ran a hand through his short hair. He had heard the bell, and at first he thought it was a hallucination brought on by lack of sleep. Until Sansa said he heard it too. And then they learned that every student so far has heard a bell, on top of all of the teachers he interviewed. Could that be connected to Kuro, since she heard a bell the day prior when nobody else did?

He eyed the two separate piles of folders sitting in front of his coworker. One stack of files were for students who had seen Kokoro in her other form (the implications from this discovery alone will send a wave of shock through everyone on her case, not to mention new questions about her quirk), and the other were for the students who had no idea what happened. Unfortunately, they had to add two more files to the former pile, as Sansa had caught Kirishima regaling the tale to two of his classmates.

Iida Tenya and Ashido Mina were asked to stay with that group, and Kirishima and the others were given a strict warning not to tell anybody else.

With a sigh, the detective eyed the single, heavier file sitting at his left. It was a good thing they had brought extra forms. He wondered if Aizawa had witnessed the whole battle, but getting his side of the story might take a few days. He would try interviewing Kuro tomorrow.

Two of the students’ stories still made his stomach churn. Yaoyorozu Momo and Uraraka Ochako had witnessed something truly earth shattering. Kuro’s injuries, her sudden transformation, and the aftermath with the Nomu as he had gathered from the others. Recovery Girl’s short report did calm him some. She was changed. It was a miracle in itself that she was still alive, different now, but still alive.

He swore he would find every villain responsible and throw them in Tartarus himself. His protective instincts over these children demanded it. One look at Sansa’s determined expression told him he held these same feelings. He made notes on the two villains that escaped, but-   

Suddenly, the door flew open and in walked a spiky haired blonde. His blood red eyes were set in a glare and a scowl darkened the rest of his face.

Despite this, the two men still acted professionally.

“Please sit down and give your name and statement.” Tsukauchi said with a smile.

“Bakugo Katsuki.” The boy growled as he stomped over to the chair and plopped down.

Sansa already set up the recorder and nodded towards the boy. He recounted his viewpoint of the events, but his version was rather vulgar. Naomasa internally sighed as he continued, conveying how he and this ‘Shitty Hair’ fought villains in the Ruins Zone.

“For clarification, we need you to use your classmates’ proper names.” Naomasa said.

“ _Fine. _”__ The boy rolled his eyes, but narrowed his eyes as if he were trying to think. “I was stuck with Kirishima.”

“Very well.” Naomasa nodded, “Continue.”

Like with every other student, he depicted the bell, the blindsiding pain and of the wierd shadows that materialized from those hearts. With most of the villains incapacitated by the event, they made it to the central plaza, hiding behind some sparse foliage as they witnessed the fight against the Nomu. All of those shadowy beings were pushed back and they felt odd when their ‘hearts’ returned to their bodies.

He saw Kuro fly through the air, her landing decimating the fountain remains. Kirishima was apparently in shock when Kuro returned to normal and they saw Kurogiri teleport her by Shigaraki.

“And your other classmates chose that moment to attack?” Naomasa said, he had been making some notes here and there on a notepad.

Bakugo nodded, his expression was still pinched with anger as he finished his side of the story. Naomasa made a final note on his pad, before setting the pen down to fold his hands together.

“And why did you and Kirishima decide to join the fray?” Naomasa asked.

“How could we not!?” Bakugo snapped, “That misty asshole was about to try something, and that handy bastard was about to kill Ragdoll!”

Naomasa nodded in understanding. “I see.”

Something flickered in Bakugo’s eyes, not anger, but the boy seemed unfamiliar with this emotion.

“Are they going to be okay?” His voice was oddly subdued this time. “Are our teachers and Ragdoll going to be alright?”

Naomasa blinked and exchanged a look with Sansa.

“From what I’ve heard, Aizawa went through surgery and is still unconscious, but stable. Thirteen is also stable.” Naomasa said with a gentle smile, “ They’ll make a full recovery, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Bakugo narrowed his eyes, “And Ragdoll?”

“She was transferred about twenty minutes ago to a hospital,” He held up his hand as Bakugo stiffened, “She is conscious and will be able to recover with some rest, but they just want to make sure there will be no long lasting effects after the battle with the Nomu.”

Bakugo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, his face returning to a mask of anger. Sansa smiled at the boy as he turned off the recorder.

“That is all we need from you. Thank you for your time, Bakugo.” Naomasa said, “Please wait outside with the others, and send in Midoriya if you see him.”

Bakugo stood from his chair and nodded to them.

“You must care greatly for your classmates, Bakugo-kun.” Sansa said.

The boy suddenly slammed his fist on the table, his lips in a snarl. “I don’t give a rat’s ass about any of these extras! Especially Ragdoll and her wierd costumes!”

He whirled around and left, slamming the door behind him. The two of them blinked at the door and then at each other. Sansa shrugged with an apologetic smile. Naomasa hummed as he returned to staring at the door.

Bakugo’s final words registered as false.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The hallway was doused with a palpable melancholy that, for once, he was uncomfortable with. Even his own personal demon was being quiet. He sulked in his chair, with his elbows on his knees and his chin was resting on his clasped hands.  

He, Yaoyorozu, and Uraraka had naturally gravitated towards one another since the USJ, and they sat on either side of him with equal wistful expressions. He scanned over his other classmates. Ashido and Kirishima were talking quietly a few seats away, but he couldn’t hear them despite the silence. Asui was also talking with Iida, and for once the robot boy wasn’t flailing his arms around or shouting.

The outliers were Mineta and Todoroki. Mineta sat in the corner, the little creep’s expression was unreadable, but he cast glances here and there towards Yaoyorozu. Todoroki was leaning against the wall opposite of the chairs, his arms were crossed and he stared at the floor. Bakugo was just called in to talk with the detective, the only ones left after him would be Kuro and Midoriya.

He had learned that Kuro had been transferred to a hospital, but wasn’t told where. It worried him.

_**They said she’d be fine, Fumi! Quit being such a worry wart.** _

_‘How do you know?’_

**_Because it’s Kuro-chan!! She kicked those villains’ asses and saved the day!_ **

Tokoyami withheld a sigh as he continued the mental conversation, _‘How many times do I have to ask you not to swear. From what we have gathered, she took a direct hit from the Nomu in order to save our sensei. We were told he would make a full recovery, but what of Kuro? Why aren’t they saying anything more? Why keep us in such confounding darkness?’_

**_Hmm. Maybe that’s why they want us all to stay after. They wouldn’t ask us all to gather out here if it wasn’t for nothing. Think on it, Fumikage. Every person waiting in this room saw Kuro in that other form, one way or another. Well, aside from Ashido and Iida._ **

_‘And Kirishima got scolded for telling them. Yet another mystery.’_

He flicked his eyes upwards when the door burst open. Bakugo walked outside, looking like his usual explosive self. Kirishima stood and smiled at him, but even Tokoyami could see the embers of worry in his eyes.

“Hey, man. Everything okay?”

“ _Fine!_ If any of you extras see Deku, tell him that Fedora and Cat Face want to talk to him next.”

With that, he shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking away. Iida shot up from his seat, adjusting his glasses as he went full robot mode.

“Wait, Bakugo-kun! We were all instructed to wait here!!”

“I know that, Four Eyes!” Bakugo was glaring at him, “I’m just going for a walk, so get off my case!”

“Wait up, dude! I’ll come with!” Kirishima said.

Bakugo rolled his eyes, but didn’t say another word as Kirishima ran to catch up with him. Silence once again reigned supreme as the two of them left and Iida sank back into his seat with a sigh.

“Um…”

Uraraka’s voice drew everyone’s eyes. Her expression was determined, but her eyes were watery as if she was trying to hold back her tears.

“I… I wanted to say something, if that’s okay?” She stood when she got a few nods, “Um… I’m only saying this because no matter what, we’re all still classmates.”

That got a few furrowed brows and Tokoyami remained silent, but gave her his full attention.

“We all went through a lot today and I think everyone should be there to support each other! We’re all going to be heroes in the future. We all faced villains today and lived to tell the tale. I think we’ll all be better off if we encourage each other to be stronger, we can’t let something like this hold us down!”

Todoroki scoffed and looked glared at the opposite wall. “We’re going to be competing with each other when we graduate. Making ‘friends’ is just going to slow you down.”

“I disagree!” Iida shot up from his chair, his glasses gleaming white as he chopped through the air, “My brother’s agency has over 60 sidekicks! It is important to have friends in the field, there is power and safety in numbers after all!”

“I agree with Iida, kero.” Asui’s eyes scanned through all of them, her tongue poked out of her mouth as she finally landed on Todoroki, “It is like Midoriya said before the battle trial, some heroes are paired up on the spot during a villain attack. It is good to have some measure of teamwork on the field, even with strangers. Please don’t go it all alone, Todoroki.”

Todoroki’s expression darkened a little, but he said nothing more.  

Something dark filtered through his mind and Tokoyami scowled.

_**Fumi-** _

“But what happens when you hurt a friend?” Tokoyami ignored Dark Shadow’s voice in his head, “It’s only been a few days, but I have already broke an oath to someone I was supposed to protect.”

Yaoyorozu, who had been silent all this time, finally spoke. “Tokoyami, do you mean…”

She and Uraraka exchanged worried glances.

Ashido launched herself from her seat with a wide grin, hands firmly on her hips.

“True friends will always forgive each other!” Her face fell as she flicked her eyes between the three of them, who were still giving each other knowing looks, “Aww, c’mon you guys! What’s with the long faces!?”

Iida adjusted his glasses, “Tokoyami, what do you mean you broke an oath?”

“Dark Shadow and I have made a pact to protect any other classmates with shadow quirks, because of that kidnapper.” He gained several worried glances from his classmates, “Kuro and I made such promises to protect each other, but I have broken it by attacking her during the USJ.”

“Tokoyami, that was not your fault,” Yaoyorozu put a hand to his shoulder, pinning him with determined eyes, “You didn’t know, you thought she was a villain.”

“Isn’t it though?” He inhaled through his nose and sharply let it out, trying to eradicate the frustration within him, “If I hadn’t been so hasty, she would not have fled and faced the Nomu by herself. She would not have gotten hurt as bad if she stayed in the same zone.”

“Wait,” Iida’s brow knitted together as he looked at Tokoyami, “I feel like the rest of us are missing something. Care to fill in the blanks?”

“Yeah, don’t leave us in the dark here!” Ashido said.

Asui and Todoroki were silent. Mineta still sat in the corner, but Tokoyami honestly forgot he was there.

“Like I said,” Tokoyami couldn’t meet anybody’s eyes, “I attacked her because I thought she was a villain, but in reality she was standing guard over Uraraka and Yaoyorozu.”

“She was already in that other form though, Tokoyami-kun.” Uraraka was smiling at him, “I don’t think Kuro-chan would blame you for it either! You thought we were in danger and you acted on your instincts.”

“But…” Ashido spoke up, “How did she even get in that other form? I didn’t see it for myself, but it sounds pretty badass!”

Uraraka and Yaoyorozu lost all color in their faces. Uraraka sank back in her seat and looked like she might be ill at any second, clutching the front of her shirt with white knuckles. Tokoyami looked in between them, his frustration finally melting away as it was replaced with concern and curiosity.

“I would like to know as well.” Tokoyami said. “I never saw the transformation.”

Asui tilted her head at them and poked her cheek, “It must not have been pretty if you two have expressions like that, kero.”

Uraraka’s lip wobbled and she blinked rapidly to get rid of those pesky tears. She already recounted it once to the detective and wasn’t prepared for another so soon. Yaoyorozu gave her a soft smile as they exchanged glances, and stood from her chair.

She started off when the mist villain had separated everyone, shame coloring her cheeks when she recounted how useless she was when Uraraka was held captive by those four villains, and how she ultimately got captured herself. She hesitated as her hands formed into fists.

Tokoyami felt a trickle of dread, and he could tell Dark Shadow was absorbing every word.

“It was…. genuinely terrifying.”

The same look of horrified shock came across everyone’s faces as she told that terrible story, even Todoroki’s eyes were widened by a marginal amount. Yaoyorozu concluded with the villains’ swift defeat and looked at Tokoyami.

**_Such power comes with dire costs. We know this well._ **

Tokoyami didn’t even have time to reply to Dark Shadow as another voice screeched in his ears.

“T-that proves it!” Mineta was on his feet, pointing a shaking finger at the three of them, “S-she can’t be a hero! She has to be a villain!”

Iida flinched and sent a warning glare at the purple runt, “Mineta-kun! You should not say such things about a fellow classmate!”

“Weren’t you listening!? Nobody else could survive a massive blade through the chest! W-what if she’s not even human!? I-I don’t think she’s even a girl!”

Uraraka looked as if she was prepared to send him into the stratosphere. Tokoyami had to calm himself before Dark Shadow could materialize and help her in that endeavor.

“Hey, I won’t stand by and listen to you talk about Kuro-chan like that!” Ashido’s glare was almost seething as she pumped her fists, “Kuro-chan is adorable and working just as hard as the rest of us! Who cares if she lost control of her power!? That’s what this school is here for, so we can learn and be the best heroes that we can become!”

“And I still stand by what I said,” Asui’s expression remained composed as she looked at Mineta, “She saved Aizawa-sensei’s life.”

Mineta was about to say something else, when a new voice cut through the tension.

“Ashido-san and Tsu-chan are right.”

They turned to their classmate standing just a little ways down the hall, but close enough that he could eavesdrop. How long had he been standing there?

“Deku-kun!” Uraraka brightened immediately, “How are you feeling?”

Midoriya was in his regular school uniform, his tie only half done. Tokoyami sensed the determination in Midoriya’s eyes, but he seemed pale and a perhaps a little haunted. It was as if he had discovered some sort of secret. That was wiped away as his face turned red and he gained a sheepish smile.

“I-I’m fine, really!” Midoriya said, “Recovery Girl’s quirk I-is really something!”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Midori!” Ashido playfully slapped him on the shoulder, “But were you listening to us?”

Midoriya flinched and rubbed the back of his head, “I seem to be eavesdropping on everybody today…”

“You know something?” Asui tilted her head and stared at him.

“W-well….” Midoriya reached up and clutched his chest, “I do, but it isn’t my secret to tell. What I can say though, is that Kuro-chan has gone through a lot to get here. We all have. Mineta-kun,” The runt actually flinched when Midoriya stared at him with peerless emerald eyes, “You should never judge a book by it’s cover, you never know what sort of story could be written in between those pages.”

“Yeah, you tell him Midori!” Ashido cheered.

Iida adjusted his glasses and his shoulders sank, “And sometimes I wonder if the true Class Representative should still be you, Midoriya-kun.”

“N-no, you are a really good Class Rep, Iida-kun!”

Iida inhaled deeply and stood ram rod straight, determination lighting up his eyes like stars “Thank you, Midoriya-kun! I will strive to be the best representative this school has to offer!!”

Tokoyami didn’t comment on how fast Iida changed his mind.

“Midoriya,” Yaoyorozu spoke with some amusement, “The detective wished to speak to you when possible.”

“R-right.” Their green haired classmate nodded, “Thanks for the reminder.”

He walked over and opened the door, disappearing inside and leaving the rest of them in a sudden silence. Nobody took up the offer to speak. Mineta was silent as he slumped back down in his wretched corner. Even Dark Shadow refused to talk. They all had received a massive shock about their classmate on top of trying to sift through their own USJ experiences.

Todoroki lifted his hand and touched his scar, his stoic expression was still unreadable. Tokoyami didn’t know what to make of his gesture. They were all lost in their own thoughts, and it seemed that Midoriya’s debriefing was taking longer than anyone else’s. Bakugo and Kirishima had yet to return.

The door finally opened and the detective took a step out.

“Oh, I notice that we are missing two?” He said.

Ashido whipped out her phone and sent a text to Kirishima and they returned in less than two minutes. Bakugo still held on to his air of anger, but it was muted compared to before. All of them were waved inside by the detective. Midoriya stood from the chair as they all crowded one side of the table. Files were piled neatly in front of the cat headed officer and he was scanning over the students as they all shifted in place.

Tsukauchi walked around to the other side of the table. Officer Tamakawa handed him a slightly thicker file. The detective took a deep breath and sighed.

“I’m sure you’re all tired from everything that has happened today,” Tsukauchi gave them a soft smile, “So we’ll try to make this quick so you can go home and rest. Everything that happened at the USJ was unforgivable, and U.A. is ready to offer counseling to anybody who needs it.”

The students exchanged glances and he continued when nobody spoke up.

“But there is something else on top of it. A complicated yet delicate case that has just gotten more so. As you can all guess, it has to do with your classmate.”

Uraraka raised her hand, “Is Kuro-chan in trouble?”  

“Of course not.” Tsukauchi said as his eyes softened more, “But unfortunately, we cannot divulge the full details to you either. I implore you not to ask Kokoro about it either, unless she chooses to tell you. We know this seems confusing and maybe a bit unfair to all of you, but like I said her case is extremely fragile.”

**_She is a victim of something else as well?_ **

****_‘I don’t know.’_ Tokoyami balled his hands into fists and glared at the table, _‘But it must be truly traumatizing if she hasn’t said a word about it to any of us.’_

The detective set the folder down on the table and opened it, pulling out ten forms. Officer Tamakawa had pulled a small bag of pens from underneath the table.

“The only thing we can tell you is this: It is because her quirk revealed a new side of itself that you must sign these. Midoriya has already signed his.”

He handed the papers and pens to Iida, who passed them out with a robotic efficiency. Tokoyami looked down at the paper clutched in his hands, the pen seemed too heavy and it was cold against his fingers, his shock doubled by Dark Shadow.

“Please read carefully over these non disclosure agreements and sign them before you leave this room.”

The next few minutes were dead silent. The contract was simple, yet airtight. There was even the threat of legal action if they spoke about the power of Kuro’s quirk to outside influences. The girls were some of the first to sign and hand over theirs to the detective, who accepted them with curt nods. More pens scrabbled across paper as he and the others signed their names.

Mineta was the last to sign, and he did so reluctantly, but it’s not like he truly had a choice in the matter.

Tsukauchi deposited the forms back in the folder and gave them to the officer.

“There is one last thing.” Tsukauchi said, drawing the students’ attention back on him, “There is a possibility that Kokoro won’t remember the events at the USJ, so we ask that you don’t say anything about it to her.”

“Are you not going to tell her, kero?”

Tsukauchi nodded, “If she does experience amnesia then we want to break it to her slowly, and surrounded by adults she trusts. Getting a first hand account from her classmates might be too much for her at this moment.”

Bakugo crossed his arms and scowled at the floor. Others held uneasy expressions, but they all nodded.

Tokoyami’s exhaustion hit him ten fold as the detective finally dismissed them and they left the room. Ashido quickly dragged Kirishima and a cursing Bakugo away, probably to fill them in about what they missed when they were out on their walk. He could only imagine their reactions about what happened to Kuro.

Todoroki walked away without so much as a goodbye.

Mineta crept away too, and he couldn’t help but glare at the runt as he slinked down the hallway.

“Um… I guess this is where we separate?” Uraraka said.

“School will be canceled for the next two days,” Yaoyorozu said, rubbing at the growing bags under her eyes, “We’ll have four days off if we include the weekend.”

“A much needed respite.” Tokoyami muttered.

“It might be only a few days, kero,” Asui was stepped away from them, “But do keep in touch, yeah?”

With that, Asui left them to their own devices.

“Indeed!” Tokoyami doesn’t know where Iida gets his constant energy, “Be sure to fully recover before Monday! I will be uploading guidelines onto the class chat room so everyone can be well rested and ready for the new week to start!!”

Iida marched away, looking more like a robot than ever before. A sound drew their attention, and Midoriya blushed as he dug out his phone.

“Oh, my mom is here to pick me up.” He smiled at his classmates, “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye, Deku-kun!” Uraraka waived at him as he left.

Another down. Now it was just himself, Yaoyorozu, and Uraraka, who slowly lowered her hand. The original three who first witnessed Kuro’s other form. They exchanged uneasy glances.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Yaoyorozu said, “Kokoro has all of our numbers and she’ll text us when she is ready.”

“Yeah,” Uraraka looked at her phone and sighed when she noticed the time, “I should get going before I miss the last train. Could I… text you guys?”

“Of course.” Yaoyorozu said.

“My cellular door is always open.”

The girls chuckled at his comment, but he didn’t think it was that funny. Uraraka waved at them before vanishing down the hall. Yaoyorozu had a creased brow as they stood in an uneasy silence. Another ping nearly made the both of them jump.

“Oh, my driver is here.” Yaoyorozu said as she pocketed her phone, “I shall bid you a good evening, Tokoyami.”

He bowed his head to her as she left, her footsteps slowly fading into oblivion.

Now he and Dark Shadow were alone, and he had no idea how to sift through his own turbulent thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'She was looking at him for an answer, but this entire situation was more fragile than stepping over eggshells.'
> 
> My brain suddenly: Where are all these eggshells coming from? Oh yeah, its from Midoriya exploding them all in microwaves.


	29. Thicker Than Water II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoshi gets a lethal case of the the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Kuro was displaced.

The whispers of darkness that colored her senses for the past several months were as inactive as her quirk. It was an alien feeling, yet held such a bittersweet emptiness as if she had been parted with a loved one. This world of constant light was dull without the shades of ebony.

Is this how normal people perceived the world? She had forgotten. Without her power she knew not how the shadows seeped into countless hidden places most wouldn’t see or even consider, nor could she feel the innumerable amount of staff working in tandem to keep this place alive.

Without it, she was back to being half blind. Stumbling and stuttering her way through the world. Recovery Girl had to drive her wheelchair after the third time she crashed into a wall or a door frame, but Kuro buried her shame under a mountain of false enthusiasm.

With a sigh, she crept out of her thoughts and focused on studying her room with a tilted head.     

It was almost identical.

Same pale blue color, as if to set it apart from the rest of the blindingly white hospital wings. Same recliners and couch shoved underneath the large windows, it was probably the exact same plastic plant in the corner too, slightly off color and unmoving. Are all of these rooms carbon copies of one another? The only difference was that this one had a bathroom, complete with a decent looking shower. The window blinds were open, revealing the outstretched cityscape composed of glass monstrosities and twinkling lights like glimmering stars. It was a higher vantage point than her first room.

A heavy sigh left her as she lay back in the covers and shivered, staring at the IV drip sticking into her hand underneath the suit zipper. Sure, Hizashi and Junrei were both there to keep her calm, but…

There were so many tests, so many scans, and even worse yet.

_So._

_Many._

_Needles._

The scanning machinery was loud and made her head spin, but she could deal with those. Her arms prickled at the many ghosting pains from the needles. Araki was as delighted as a child in a candy store as he walked away with so many black, fuming vials and tissue samples. The saliva swabs still left a bad taste in her mouth.

They tried to take a sample from her new horns too. Every needle, scalpel, and even a small drill broke whenever they tried. Kuro felt a small wave a satisfaction from Araki’s frustrated expressions, but Nakagawa convinced him to give up before he tried to do anything drastic.

They said to rest after the endless stream of torture, but how could she?

She was alone in this dead room with a sharp weight in her chest. Hizashi had left a while ago to pack some of her things from the apartment and Nemuri was with her guardian in a different hospital. The doctors never said how long her stay would be. They would probably take more samples in the morning and a well of unease awakened when Araki’s eerie smile flashed across her mind.

She shivered again.

At least Aizawa and Thirteen were stable, All Might was fine too and none of her other classmates but she and Midoriya got injured. And boy, did she wake up to a world of hurt. Her scars danced with piercing fire while the rest of her felt as if she were tossed in a meat grinder. A weird shift settled in her chest too, along with all the other frightening changes to her body. All Might probably wasn’t fooled by her facade.

A part of her mind had been filled with a wave of static as if that part her recent memory was a film reel that had been burned, those images were not salvageable no matter how she tried to sift through the smoking remains.

Nobody would tell her what happened at the USJ. Why was her memory so fuzzy? Maybe she had been knocked out right away and shame coiled in her heartless void when she thought of how useless she was when her classmates were in danger.

She didn’t have her phone yet, so its not like she could ask.

Suddenly, the door to her stale room burst open, and in walked a grinning Hizashi. His hero costume was traded for a more subtle look, composed of a sleek leather jacket, crimson shirt, and dark jeans tucked into boots. His hair was in a half bun and his normal glasses were perched on his nose. He had her bag slung over his shoulder, it looked stuffed and ready to burst.

“Heeey, Kuro-chan!! I’m baaaack!”

Kuro giggled, “I see that. What all did you pack? It looks like you tried to stuff my whole closet in there.”

Hizashi’s grin grew wider as he walked up to her bed, but she saw the strain in his eyes.

“Of course!! I packed so many suits so you would have a decent variety. Oh, and I got some of your art stuff and your phone too, so you wouldn’t get bored! I also fed the cats, but they were going crazy without you guys and I barely escaped with my life!” He put his hands on his hips and hummed, “I actually told them what happened. Have you noticed that they always pay attention to the things you say? It’s almost like they understood!”

Kuro huffed and shook her head, she missed the cats too, “Yeah, I think they’re smarter than they let on. They probably have some diabolical plan to take over the world.”

Hizashi snickered as he set the bag on the ground, and it landed as if it had a thousand pounds of rocks stuffed inside. Welp, like he said, she wouldn’t get bored.

“Ooo, and I brought you a secret visitor! I got special permission and everything for him to be here this late.” He said as he waved towards the door, “If you’re up for some company?”

Kuro tilted her head. Who would want to visit her, and at this hour no less? She nodded and his grin stretched as he whirled around on his heels.

“Wait, uncle Hizashi!”

The man froze and looked back at her, his brows furrowed in concern. She had been worried about Aizawa, but she wasn’t the only one. Kuro could see the slightly haunted look in his eyes or the way he constantly checked his phone when he thought she wasn’t looking. He had been trying to comfort her this whole time.  

They had been best friends since attending U.A. together, yet he put aside his worries for her sake. He endured Araki’s antics all day, unafraid of the man’s devious air and all knowing smirk, joined in on Junrei’s jokes to make her smile and gave input to Nakagawa’s stalwart observations.

Now it was her turn to comfort him.

“Aizawa-san is strong. They’ll patch him up and then he’ll be out and about in no time! Before we know it, he’ll be his usual grouchy self and we can make fun of him for being a coffee addict! I’m sure Nemuri-san would be telling you the exact same thing!”

Hizashi blinked, and then burst out laughing. The volume didn’t bother her and she chuckled along with, pushing away the burn in her lungs to the best of her ability. The painkillers helped too. He held his stomach and wiped a tear from his eye. A genuine smile smoothed over the worry he held onto all day and he put a soft hand on her head.    

“And here I’ve been trying to comfort you. Thanks, kiddo. That really means a lot.”

She nodded and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Hizashi had a strange amalgamation of warmth and pride in his eyes, a look she often found in her guardian’s gaze too. He cleared his throat and blinked several times as his hand dropped and he finally went over to the door. He opened it and waved someone inside. She stiffened when she saw that unmistakably wild mane of purple hair.

“Shinsou-kun?”  

He scratched the back of his neck before he finally walked in, taking note of everything in the room before he landed on her. He was scanning her up and down, probably looking for any injuries as he suspiciously eyed the IV drip. His face was pale and had more bags under his eyes than Hizashi. His uniform was a bit wrinkled and his tie was one loop away from falling off, but she really didn’t have it in her to scold him over it.

“Hey.”

Kuro chuckled as he masked his worry under a nonchalant air, but she could tell. So could Hizashi. He pushed the boy forward and shot him finger guns with a blinding grin.

“You guys hungry? I know its a bit late for supper, but there are some decent takeout places around here that are still open. It beats hospital food!”

Shinsou’s stomach growled at the mention of food, and he tried to avoid their eyes as his face turned red.

“S-sorry, I haven’t eaten much today…” He said.

“Alright, I’ll get extra! You kids sit tight!”

Hizashi rushed outside, closing the door behind him and leaving them to their devices.

“I know he can be a bit too loud or overbearing sometimes,” Kuro said as Shinsou turned towards her, “But he tries his best to ensure that everything will be alright!”

He schooled his features into a faint smile,“Yeah…”

Shinsou stood rooted to the spot by the door, still looking at her as if she would shatter like glass at any moment. Kuro tilted her head at him and huffed in amusement.

“You can pull up a chair, you know!”

“Er, right.”

He crossed the room and grabbed one of the nearest recliners, pulled it up next to the bed, and sank into it with a heavy sigh. He was fidgeting with the end of his sleeve, shoulder sulked in exhaustion.

“No offence, Shinsou-kun,” She said, “But what are you doing here? I didn’t think they would let anybody else get special permission to visit at this hour.”

“Well, the whole school heard about what happened at the USJ before classes were called off for the rest of the day. I haven’t heard from you since this morning and you weren’t answering any of my texts, so I was worried that something had happened to you.”

Shinsou couldn’t meet her eye as he scratched the back of his neck. He hoped his arm covered the half mischievous smile threatening to break though.

“I… may or may not have made a nuisance of myself to try and find out where you were.”

“Really?” He couldn’t see because of her suit, but her jaw had dropped, “And how did that work out?”

Shinsou flinched, “I didn’t use my quirk if that’s what you were thinking.”

“I know you wouldn’t do that, Shinsou-kun!”

The way she said it, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, made that warmth bloom in his chest. His mischievous smile turned into an honest one, and he lowered his arm to fidget with his sleeve again.

“I’ll spare all the boring details, but I went all over the school when some of the teachers came back and asked what happened and if you were ok. They wouldn’t tell me anything, but it was both Ectoplasm and Present Mic that finally vouched for me so I could visit you.”

Something shifted in her. He would go that far to make sure she was alright? She silently pushed away the lump in her throat as she shifted on the bed.

“But why would they vouch for you?”

Shinsou shrugged, but then his brow furrowed as if he remembered something. “Maybe because I heard it too.”

“Heard what?” She tilted her head at him and he found it endearing.

“I’m sure you remember that bell sound you heard yesterday during lunch?”

Kuro froze, her golden eye blazing as she stared at him, “You… you heard it?”

“Yeah, so did all of the teachers apparently.” Shinsou nodded, “I was in math class with Ectoplasm and he heard it too, but nobody else in the room did. Was it something from the USJ? It would be during that time frame. It could be why he vouched for me along with Present Mic.”

Kuro hummed and tilted her head the other way.

“I honestly don’t know.” Kuro didn’t see Shinsou frown as she looked away, and chose to stare at her hands instead, “I think I was knocked unconscious after the attack started, because I don’t remember anything except waking up in the infirmary after everything was over.”

“That’s wierd.” Shinsou scanned over the room before he looked between her and the IV hidden within her glove, “But you don’t seem badly injured? Why are they keeping you at a hospital?”

He grew concerned when she shivered, an unknown protective instinct blending with that warmth still spreading its wings around his heart.

“They wanted to do some tests, because my body changed sometime before the USJ and after, I don’t really know how though.” She raised her hands to her head and stuck up both of her index fingers, a gesture she saw Tsunotori do once, “I have horns now.”

“You have-” He stared at her wide eyed, “That’s wicked cool.”

Kuro blinked at his boundless awe.

“I-I guess? It feels a bit wierd, like my head is heavier than what I was used to.”

Kuro lowered her hands back down her lap and they sat in a comfortable silence.

Shinsou thought about how her hand looked yesterday before the sunlight burned her. It definitely wasn’t human and he caught himself wondering what her face really looked like underneath that mask. He could only imagine at this point, between her one glowing eye and now the knowledge that she had horns. Maybe she really did look like a dragon, like her school uniform implied.

But she was wearing a different suit now. It was like night and day between the two, this one was as black as night, with a little white blending into the fringed sleeve. She had a small white scarf and a sash around her waist, for some reason this suit reminded him of a ninja.

Her looks would never change his opinion of her regardless, she was his first and only friend. An odd realization nestled in the back of his mind at the thought. Him, _making a friend._ He latched onto another subject before the usual self deprecating thoughts could ruin the moment.

“So,” Shinsou set his hands on his knees and leaned back in the recliner, “How long do you have to stay here? We have the next four days off from school, but I don’t think they would keep you that long?”

Kuro shrugged and sulked into her blanket, “I don’t know. My guardian is indisposed at the moment, so I don’t know when I can go home.”

Shinsou stiffened and stared at her in shock.

Kuro looked at him and slowly tilted her head, “What’s wrong Shinsou-kun? You look pale all of a sudden.”

He flinched, reaching up to scratch at his neck again as he looked away. It’s none of his business, but that itch at the back of his mind demanded answers.

“It’s nothing. It’s just that you said ‘guardian’ instead of ‘parents’?”

“Oh.” She waved her hand at him and chuckled, “That’s what I meant, but it’s ok! I never knew my parents, at least... I don’t think so? I don’t remember them anyway.”

Kuro only got more confused as he slowly lowered his hand and gripped his pants with white knuckles, his expression was unreadable, yet she sensed a sudden sadness radiate from him. Kuro reached out as if to grab his shoulder, but froze midway.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, it’s just…” 

Kuro pulled her arm back as he sulked in the recliner, his eyes lost to distant memories. She tilted her head at him and pulled on a familiar air of positivity.

“You know you can tell me anything, right Shinsou-kun?” She playfully threw a few punches through the air in front of her, careful not to pull at her IV, “After all, we’re training buddies, aren’t we?”

That snapped him out of his stupor and he blinked slowly at her. A full minute passed in stillness, yet anybody would see the gears cranking away in Shinsou’s mind. He stared at her as if he had just placed together pieces of some unknown puzzle, a quiet yet strange yearning lingered in the back of his eyes.  

A small smile curved his lips and he took a deep breath before letting it out, schooling his expression into something more neutral. It was another minute later when he finally spoke, his voice was steady, though it held something deeper that Kuro couldn’t place.

“Alright, but I’m only telling you this because we have something in common.”

“And what would that be?”

He looked her straight in the eye, a steely resolve setting in his posture, “We’re both trapped in a shitty system.”

Kuro blinked and slowly tilted her head. She didn’t really understand. He started acting strange when she mentioned her guardian, and then not remembering her parents…

“You mean…” Realization hit her like a speeding train.

Shinsou slowly nodded, his mouth twisting as if he tasted something unpleasant. His neutrality melted away with pinched brows and it was like he was bracing himself, a long sigh escaped him and he stared at his clenched hands.

“You know how I said before that I had a villain’s quirk?”

“Even though it’s not a villain’s quirk!” Kuro reminded him.

“I… I’m still not used to anybody thinking that.” Shinsou huffed and swallowed the lump in his throat, “Well, my birth parents weren’t as open minded as you. We were a normal, happy family until my quirk came in.”

“Something happened.” Kuro stated.

“Yeah.” He was silent for a few moments as he stewed his thoughts, “I was only three when my quirk came in, it’s pretty rare for it to come that early. Looking back on it now, it was so stupid. We were just at a grocery store and I wanted to get some ice cream, but my parents said no. Of course, that’s the moment my quirk decided to manifest. My birth parents woke up half an hour later, we were all in the car and I passed out from eating so much ice cream.”

“What did they do?”

Shinsou scoffed and glared at the corner of the room, his nails dug into his palms, “What else? They flipped shit.”

“But it wasn’t your fault. You were only three years old!”

“Yeah, but they didn’t think like that. First they stopped talking to me, and then they just shunned me outright after a few months. It only got worse as time went on, they thought that since I made them buy ice cream that I would suddenly turn and force them to steal or go murder somebody.”

“Shinsou-kun…”

“I was only four when they gave me up and I’ve never seen them since.”

Kuro tightened her hands into fists and a bubble of anger was lodged in her chest. Why would anybody treat their own flesh and blood like that?

“W-what happened after?” She stiffened as he stared at her, and then waved her hands at him, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to of course!”

“It’s alright.” He shifted in the recliner to get more comfortable, but his knee bounced along with his own nerves, “I got tossed from home to home. Nobody wants a kid with a brainwashing quirk. There was even one where they debated on putting a muzzle on me. I was only eight at that point, but I ran from that place real quick. They caught me after two days and I got sent to the next one. Eventually I landed with a couple here in Musutafu. I’ve been there for almost a year and a half, they tolerate me but we don’t interact much. ”

Kuro wanted nothing more than to hug him, but she knew he wasn’t a touchy feely person so she reeled that urge back. The room was quiet for a few moments. Shinsou was staring at her, his expression was calm yet there was something to his eyes that peered into her. Was it a sense of longing, or a frail yearning to be understood? Perhaps a little bit of both.

“Thank you for sharing that, Shinsou-kun. I know it wasn’t easy.”

His lips twitched and he looked at the corner of the room. Several emotions clouded his eyes and she gave him some time to sift through them, Kuro felt as if she had to give him something in return for sharing such a hidden part of himself.

“It’s a little coincidental,” Kuro focused on the blankets in her grip, but she felt his eyes slowly trail back onto her, “I’ve been with my guardian for about a year and a half too.”

“Really?” Shinsou’s expression was stiff, but she’s been around Aizawa long enough to note the protective concern locked away in his eyes, “Are they decent to you?”

Kuro nodded, “Yeah! He actually saved my life and I’ve been living with him ever since. It hasn’t been easy of course and there are rare times where we don’t see eye to eye, but he’s a good person.”

“That’s… that’s good.” The tension left his shoulders and he leaned back into his chair, “You’re pretty lucky.”

Shinsou didn’t say it with any envy or sarcasm, it was as if he was actually happy for her. It was muted under the other emotions still lingering in his eyes, but they were fading fast as he returned to a bored expression.

Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb flicked on. Kuro giggled as a sudden idea hit her, making him raise an eyebrow.

“You know what this makes us right?”

He narrowed his eyes, “What?”

“W-well, we’re both kind of in the same boat when it comes to blood relations.” She jabbed a finger towards him and he flinched back in surprise, “So, in a wierd sort of way, we’re like foster siblings!”

Shinsou’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Her sincerity struck him like a bolt of lightning and that blooming warmth in his chest exploded into a cascade, but his internal feelings were hidden away in a shell shocked expression.  

Several seconds pass in dead silence and she lowered her arm. Maybe she went too far? His face was still paralyzed by surprise. She tried to ignore the embarrassment creeping up her back. Kuro was about to apologize and maybe play it off as a joke, when he spoke first.

“Foster siblings, huh?” His nervous tic kicked in again as he scratched the back of his neck, “You know, I always wondered what it would be like to have a little sister.”

Kuro gasped, “Hey, who said I was little!?”

That got him smiling wider than she’s ever seen and he even __chuckled__. It was then that she saw something that would’ve made her heart stop, if she had one. Shinsou’s white pupils flickered to life so suddenly. The stoic milkiness was broken the moment he smiled, they exploded into a myriad of colors as if they gained the luster of a polished opal. Breathtaking, glistening hues shone against a stark white opalescence.  

The phenomenon only lasted for a moment. Did she just imagine it?

“Do you not know how short you are? You’re tiny.”

She snapped herself out of her awe as the brilliance of his pupils ebbed away. Yup, it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her, she snapped back into the topic.

“I’m tall enough to floor you during training, Shinsou-kun!”

“Maybe, but we’ll get on even ground eventually you know. And also…” His cheeks finally gained some color and he suddenly couldn’t look her in the eye, “You can call me Hitoshi.”

Kuro giggled as she nodded, “Alright Shin- er, Hitoshi! I already told you when we met to just call me Kuro!”

Hitoshi dropped his arm, still smiling despite the heavy bags under his eyes, “Thanks… Kuro.”

Kuro nodded, and held her fist out towards him. He slowly blinked at it like a cat.

“Come on, Hitoshi! We have to make it official! Or would you rather we work on a secret handshake?”

He huffed, but he couldn’t hide his smirk as he fist bumped her back. But then he did something she thought he would never do, he dropped his smirk and waved his fingers dramatically.

“Ba la la la la la.” He deadpanned.

Kuro blinked at him and then burst out laughing. He regained his smirk but Kuro had to force herself to calm down as her laughter irritated her side, the last thing she wanted was to have a nasty coughing fit in front of him.

“What…” She cleared her throat, “What was __that__  called?”

“Have you not seen Big Hero 6?”   

“Er…no?”

Hitoshi looked at her as if he was just slapped.

“We’re watching it, no questions asked.” He stated.

“I can’t wait!” Kuro giggled, “Say, what other movies do you like?”

Hitoshi’s eyes lit up like fireworks, but those magnificent colors never resurfaced, “Personally, one of my favorites is Nightmare Before Christmas, but I really like Corpse Bride too. I feel that that one is a bit underrated. Oh, and nothing beats classic Disney movies. What about you?”

“My guardian and I really like Studio Ghibli movies! Spirited away is my favorite, but I like to tease him because his smile is exactly like Totoro’s smile! He doesn’t see it himself though, so-”

They were interrupted by a sharp rapping noise. They both blinked and stared at the door, but nobody came inside. Another tap echoed in the room and they exchanged confused glances when it stopped again. Kuro stared past Hitoshi when more taps resounded on glass.

“Is that coming from the window?” Kuro said.

Hitoshi looked over his shoulder to the large windows, but there was nothing there.

“Uh… I think so?”

He slowly got up and slid one open. Kuro jumped when he cried out in surprise and startled backwards to the opposite wall. A shiny black leg impaled the protective screen and mercilessly ripped it out, more shiny black spires crept over the threshold and a familiar pale face slowly came into view. Jeweled eyes blazed when they landed on Kuro.

Both she and Hitoshi were speechless as the spider woman squeezed through the window, ignoring the dangerous groaning noise, and let herself him.

Oh yeah, did she forget to mention that they were on the fifth story?

The woman’s raven hair was pulled back into an long elegant braid, revealing the two small horns on the top of her head. She didn’t wear one of her many layered junihitoe or even a regular kimono, instead she donned a long blue turtlenecked sweater dress, it was loose enough at the bottom to drape over a few of her inky black legs.

Kuro finally sifted through her shock as the woman wiped dust from her dress.

“A-auntie Arachne!? W-what are you doing here!?”

Her eyes locked on Kuro and she shot forward like a predator. Kuro was helpless as she was tackled in a warm embrace, Hitoshi was pressed into the far wall, eyes as wide as dinner plates as the woman pulled back. She locked her hands onto Kuro’s shoulders and shook her lightly.

“You! Do you have any idea how worried I was!?”

“I-”

“News of the USJ is spreading like wild fire, but I couldn’t get in touch with you or your guardian. Have you forgotten how to answer a phone, my dear!?”

Arachne stopped shaking her as she waited for an answer. Kuro shook away the light dizziness and stared into her aunt’s face. Her brow was creased in worry and her jewel like eyes were a little puffy, not to mention how her hands trembled on Kuro’s shoulders.

“I-I’m sorry! I don’t have my phone a-and the doctors were doing all of those tests…”

Arachne deflated with a sigh, wrapping her arms around Kuro in a much gentler hug. Kuro wished she could feel the softness of her sweater, but settled when Arachne’s warmth and sandalwood scent came over her.  

“Of course. Forgive me for my impertinence. I had feared the worst when I saw the news, and nobody would update me on your condition.”

They pulled away from each other and Arachne smiled softly.

“Not to sound mean, auntie…” Kuro said, “But how did you know I was here? And why the heck did you come in through the window? There’s a perfectly good door over there.”

Arachne chuckled, “Where would the fun be in that, my dear? I had visited many places in my search for you or your guardian, and a little birdie told me I could find you here.”  
Kuro tilted her head, “Okay, and?”

The woman puffed her cheeks and folded her hands together at her chest, her legs tapping sharply on the floor, “They were rather rude to me at the front desk. They wouldn’t let me in, claimed silly things like ‘visiting hours are over’, or ‘I had no proof of being your blood relative’. I think they were about to call for security. Like that would keep me from seeing my favorite niece!”

“So…. you climbed up the hospital like a cat burglar and came in through the fifth story window.” Kuro deadpanned. “You don’t think they’d notice a missing window screen?”

Arachne chuckled, filling the room with her songbird trills, “It was either that or break the whole window. Shattering glass would draw attention and make for a rather hazardous clean up, not to mention I rather like this dress, so getting it shredded by sharp glass was not ideal. I chose the safer option.”

“I really shouldn’t be this surprised,” Kuro face palmed with a sigh, “But I am happy to see you.”

“I’m glad.” Arachne swiveled her head and stared right at Hitoshi, “Now, are you going to introduce me to this nice young man or do I have to go over there myself?”

Hitoshi nearly jumped out of his skin, still studying the other woman with wide eyes.

“You can come over here, dearie. I don’t bite.” She lifted one of her front most legs and waved it at him, “Despite what my appearance may say otherwise.”

He looked to Kuro and she nodded with a chuckle. Hitoshi slowly made his way over and stood on the other side of the bed, he hadn’t taken his eyes off the spider woman since her dramatic entrance.

Arachne tucked in her legs and settled down on the floor so that she matched Hitoshi’s height. She held out her dainty hand, Hitoshi stared at it before shaking.

“You may just call me Arachne, my dear.”

“Er… Shinsou Hitoshi. Nice to meet you. I think.”

They released hands and Kuro clapped her hands together. “Guess what, auntie!? Hitoshi is my foster sibling!”

“Oh, really?” Arachne widened her eyes and stared at Hitoshi with a soft smile, “So I finally have another child to spoil?”

Hitoshi huffed, some of the tension bleeding from his shoulders as he looked at Kuro. “Is this the aunt you mentioned? You two don’t look related.”

Arachne tilted her head and slowly blinked, “There is a saying that blood is thicker than water, my dears. But sometimes we need not share a blood connection to be considered family. I’m sure you understand.”

He nodded, a small smile finally broke through his dwindling shock.

“So, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself, Shinsou-kun. Are you going to U.A. to be a hero?”

Hitoshi flinched, “How do you know?”

“You’re wearing their uniform, my dear.”

“Oh. Right.” Hitoshi stared down at his unkempt tie and disheveled blazer as he scratched the back of his head, “Er, I’m in the general course right now, but that’s going to change with the Sports Festival.”

“I see.” Arachne’s eyes brightened. “Who, might I ask, is your favorite hero? I see the determination in your eyes, young man. That is a spark not seldom seen, unless one has the inspiration to fan that spark into a bright flame.”

“I look up to Eraserhead a lot.” Hitoshi said.

“ _ _Really?__ ” Arachne purred, she looked at Kuro, who subtly shook her head. She blinked and gazed back at Hitoshi, her legs twitched excitedly, “And I’m sure you’ve heard about his recent upgrades to his hero suit and capture weapon? About his mysterious benefactor that appeared last year?”

“Yes!” Hitoshi’s eyes lit up, “There’s only been a few forums that talk about Eraserhead, but even less information about who makes his gear. I haven’t been able to find anything on them, either.”

“Really?” Kuro said as she tilted her head, “I had no idea there were forums about it.”

“Indeed.” Arachne’s smile grew smug and Kuro could predict what would happen next. “You may not know what I do for a living, Shinsou-kun. A create and weave fabrics,” She gestured to Kuro, “I tailor clothes for non humans, even the principal of U.A. is on my client list. I may also have a license to make certain hero gear, and that includes a particular underground hero’s iconic capture weapon.”

“You…” Hitoshi stared at Arachne as if she sprouted another head, flicking his eyes between her and Kuro.

Arachne produced a business card from her dress sleeve (she really carries those everywhere!), and handed the little black card to him. The deep purple lettering shimmered in the light. Hitoshi took it with both hands, staring at it as if it held the secrets to the universe.

“I would love to have you visit my store, Hitoshi-kun.” Arachne winked at him, “You can see all of the different versions that I made for that grumpy man. And who knows, maybe we can design the perfect hero costume for you. I can make cloth as light as air, as silent as shadow, and stronger than kevlar, not to mention my specialty in capture weapons and other such things.”

“You…” Hitoshi looked up from the card to Arachne, “You’d really do that? For someone you barely know?”

“Don’t be silly, my dear!” She waved a hand at him and her smile was like that of a goddess, “My Kuro-chan has claimed you as family, so now you are family to me. And besides, I can give a generous discount to my new favorite nephew.”

“I…” He looked between Arachne and Kuro as if they hung the moon, the card still in his hands, “This week has been so wierd.”

“The spices of life should be chaotic, Hitoshi-kun.” Arachne said as she twirled her long braid around her fingers, peering into him as if she were searching for something, “Life would be too mundane otherwise, but we all must learn to adapt alongside it, be it good or bad.”

Perhaps she was right.

His entire life has been filled with nothing but scorn and whispers of ‘villain’ in his ears. Getting tossed from foster homes like garbage and being on the receiving end of more suspicious glares and sheer disdain than he could count. But all of that changed in the span of days. The words of encouragement spoken by his first friend, meeting his idol and getting trained by him, and then their united belief that he could __really__  be a hero.

This, paired with the fact that the two in front of him were referring to him as family….

Blood was thicker than water. Even if he wasn’t related by blood, maybe he could find a real family after all of these years of neglect.

“I think we broke him, auntie.”

“No, my dear, I think he’s just happy.”

“What?” Hitoshi flinched, wiping the warm blurriness away with the back of his hand, “I’m fine, I swear.”

“Hmm, if you say so.” Arachne clapped her hands together, a playful smirk on her lips, “Well then, as Kuro-chan’s newly adopted big brother, I have to initiate you into the family.”

Hitoshi narrowed his eyes as Kuro giggled.

“You might as well accept it, Hitoshi.” Why was Kuro so smug all of a sudden? “Not many people can escape one of auntie’s snuggle attacks.”

“Snuggle atta-” Hitoshi took a step back as Arachne rose.

“Oh, what droll timing. There’s somebody coming down the hall, too. I’ll just have to get creative instead.”

Kuro could do nothing but stare in shock as Arachne the bed and tackled Hitoshi, picking him up like he weighed nothing and turning towards the open window.

“Wait, can’t we talk about this!?” Hitoshi’s face was priceless.

Arachne was merciless as she skittered towards the open window with the sputtering boy in her arms.

“I don’t do so well with _heights-!!”_

The window was shut with one of Arachne’s back legs and Kuro was suddenly alone and doused in a strange silence. Poor Hitoshi. She still remembered her first time getting snuggle attacked by the woman. At that moment the door opened and Hizashi burst in, a triumphant grin on his face as he held up a bulging bag. It smelled delectable and her stomach gurgled.    

“I’m back! With food!!” He looked around the room with furrowed brows, “Hey kiddo, where’d Shinsou run off to?”

“Uh…”

She sunk into her sheets and looked around, scrabbling for some sort of excuse. The bathroom door was open, so that excuse was out the window.

Literally.

“He just went for a short walk? He said he’d be right back.”

Hizashi hummed and playfully narrowed his eyes. Maybe he could tell she was lying, but he decided to drop it as he set the food on the table beside her bed.

“Well, when he comes back he can have all the food he wants,” He studied her and his eyes softened, “How are you feeling, kid?”

Kuro half shrugged, “I’m okay. My head still feels a bit weird and fuzzy, so I’m still keeping my quirk off for now.”

He gave her a knowing look. “And how about your new scars?”

Kuro reached up and grabbed her neck, where the singular fracture connected her facial scars to the ones on her torso. Her new scars __hurt__. They were sharper than the older ones, and flared up whenever she moved around too much, but the IV drip was helping a lot. Hizashi frowned and put a soft hand to her head when she told him so.

“We’ll get it all figured out, Kuro-chan!” He winked at her as he pulled his hand back, and she giggled, “Right?”

She nodded, and he was about to speak again when his phone went off.

“Oh, its Nemuri!” He said, “I told her to call when there was another update on Shouta. Mind if I take it out into the hall?”

Kuro looked at the window, and then back at him with a nod. The man put on a ridiculous grin as he turned on his heel and answered.

“Hey Nemuri! What’s up!?”

The conversation was cut off when he shut the door. Kuro swiveled her head towards the window as she heard it slide open. Arachne squeezed through it and set Hitoshi down, who was as red as a beet. He backpedaled away from her and hid his crimson face in his hands.

“We’re never discussing what happened here.” He said, “ _ _Ever__.”

Arachne giggled, “Alright, my little nephew. Kuro-chan still doesn’t want to share her first snuggle experience with anybody else either.”

Kuro flinched and waved her hands, “H-hey, look Hitoshi! The food’s here!!”

Arachne giggled again as their stomachs growled in unison and they jumped into the change in subject. They dug through the bag, separating the food evenly. Arachne crawled up beside the bed and put a soft hand to Kuro’s head.

“I’ll leave you two in peace.” She looked at Hitoshi, who’s face was finally returning to a normal color, “I have my personal number on the back of that card, feel free to use it whenever you wish, Hitoshi-kun.”

She embraced Kuro one last time and winked at Hitoshi before she made her exit, quietly shutting the window behind her. Hitoshi gathered the shattered fragments of his pride and stared at Kuro.

“Is she… like that with everyone?”   

Kuro chuckled, Hitoshi’s ears were still red as he opened his first takeout box and reached for a pair of chopsticks.

“Nope!” She said, “She gave you a relentless snuggle attack, and she’s only ever done that to me, so….”

Hitoshi’s face turned red again. They decided not to talk about the details of their first snuggling experience and concentrated on filling their bellies instead. Their topics drifted from movies and anime to recent hero fights shown on the news, eventually Hizashi returned with a genuine smile on his face.

He joined in after all the food had been devoured by hungry teenagers, but one look at the clock was enough to call it after they cleaned up. If Hitoshi didn’t leave now, he would miss the last train home. He’d honestly wished that Present Mic hadn’t kept an eye on the time.

“I’ll see you soon?” Kuro said as he stood.

“Yeah.”

They stood there for a few moments, looking at each other while Hizashi stood by the door with a knowing smile. Slowly, Hitoshi raised his fist towards her. She met him halfway with her own fist bump, this time she was the one who flared her fingers.

“Ba la la la la.” She deadpanned.

Hitoshi snickered and they waved one last time before leaving, with Hizashi going with to escort him to the train station. For once Kuro felt lighter as she was left alone, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to her.

She wondered if Hitoshi felt the same.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Hitoshi stared at his phone with a small smile.

The near empty train car was lost onto him as he typed back to Kuro __and__ Arachne. He had Eraserhead’s number too, but he didn’t want to disturb him with inane things. They were making sure he made it home safe and sound, unlike his so called ‘guardians’ who had never sent him a single text asking where he was or if he was okay.

Hissing doors snapped him from his messaging as he stood from the bench and got off. The familiar roads were barren, only having his shadow for a companion as he passed under countless street lights, the darkness spreading from his body growing and shrinking in between the glowing curtains. He finally turned the last corner and stared up at his building.

This area of Musutafu was relatively peaceful,the apartments more modern compared to other parts of town. Hitoshi dug his keys from his pocket as he trudged up the outer stairs to the second floor. Something caught in the corner of his eye just as he stopped at the door.

Up in the corner was a gleaming spiderweb. It definitely wasn’t there this morning. The red and black occupant looked a lot like Arachne, its inky legs were a blur as it wrapped its silk around a moth that got too close for it’s own good.

He fished out his phone, which still had the silvery charm resembling Eraserhead’s scarf on it.

Arachne made the charm for Kuro, who in turn gave it to him. He unclipped the charm and let his phone fall back into his pocket before tying the silver ribbon securely around his wrist. Hitoshi smiled. It just felt right to have it there, the smooth silk on his skin would be a constant reminder of those who had accepted him for who he was and for what he wanted to become.

The warmth in his chest stayed with him, it shielded his heart even as he stepped into the empty and apathetic apartment. His steps were silent as he slipped off his shoes and went to his room, the sounds of the TV in the living room all but ignored.

For once, he felt lighter than he had in a long time, even as he went over to his bed and collapsed in it.

He slept well for the first time in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September has been a hellish month so far, but for some reason uploading a chapter makes me feel better? And everyone's nice comments always make me smile, so thanks you guys :)


	30. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Araki's an insufferable jerk
> 
> Kuro and Aizawa are finally reunited after the events at the USJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, updating really early this week since I won't be able to otherwise

The sterile air of the lab was a constant in a career such as his, from the persistent aroma of antiseptics and drone of the PA filtering in from the halls, to the specific way the chemical cabinets had to be arranged for his experiments. Clinking glass tubes and beakers were music to his ears alongside the hum of a centrifuge. This place was his home away from home.

But the shining marvels of the lab were lost to him as he poured his concentration into his latest and most astounding obsession. Black cells danced in his vision like tiny pools of ink, the fresh blood sample came straight from one of his subj- _patients_.

Equating this sample to ink would be an injustice in his mind. He adjusted the slide to get better lighting, impressed by the way that the artificial beams danced around the cells. No, his comparison would be closer to how black holes would swallow any threads of light that dare cross its path, a starving natural wonder that could swallow stars whole. He hummed in thought.

“These are quite unlike any previous sample that we’ve studied.” He said.

There was a sound like a paper sliding over the counter.   

“That’s an understatement.” Nakagawa’s voice was somewhere over to his left, “Take a look at these before and after photos.”

Araki peeled himself away from the microscope, adjusting his silver glasses as he studied his partner’s scrunched expression. Nakagawa had grown out her hair in the past few months, choosing to keep it pulled back in a short ponytail. This style showed off more of her angular features. His protege turned partner wore dark clothes underneath her lab coat, the exact opposite of the colorful yukata he always wore underneath his own.

Such useless thoughts were brushed from his mind and he looked down on the counter. The two images were like night and day. The child’s previous blood samples were different, but they were still identifiable as the blood of a non-human person. The other photo was quite confounding. It defied logic. No blood sample should ever be like this, no matter its source.  

“It is as if the cells are devouring any light that touches them, unlike anything we have seen from her before.” Araki, despite having his eyes closed to keep his quirk under control, adjusted his glasses, “Or from anywhere for that matter. The change in her cellular structure could be the cause of her slight shift in color, that much is obvious. But what does that mean for everything else, such as her deadly weakness to sunlight? If we could test-”

“We’re not throwing her in sunlight.” Nakagawa’s sigh was weary, “We’ve seen what kind of damage it caused to her cells before and it might even be worse now.”

“Which is why such testing could be vital for her own safety, we need to know her limit before that weakness turns into a fatality.” He suffered through a long moment of silence before she turned away from him with an eye roll, he shrugged with an exaggerated sigh, “Fine, but don’t blame me when something happens.”

The lab was returned to silence, and his thoughts wondered onto all the other glorious samples being put under the microscope. The theories about her rapid changes ran rampant through his head, but he could make no solid conclusions until those tests were complete. Those results were hours away yet. They had performed some simple scans too, yet they needed to use more in depth machinery to really get anywhere. If it were up to him, that child would be in such machinery right now until he acquired the proper results.

But no, both Nakagawa and Junrei insisted that she needed rest from her ‘traumatic experience’ from the USJ incident. That loud cockatoo of a man was in the way too. What a waste of time. Yes, they all heard the odd bell noise from earlier in the day as well, but that little detail didn’t matter to him.

“-re you even listening?”

“What’s that?” He hummed as his uncanny smirk resurfaced and he shrugged dramatically, “I was lost in the labyrinth of my own thoughts.”

Nakagawa rolled her eyes as she held another folder in her hands. “Junrei came in to drop off some of the images we got from the MRI. I wanted you to take a look at them.”

Oh right, he went off to make sure the blood and tissue samples were sent to their proper places, so he didn’t get to sit in during the scan. He snatched the folder and flipped it open. Her scowl was ignored as he flipped through the images of the patient’s torso.

“How interesting.” He set the folder down on the counter and splayed out the photos, “From these simple images, we can see the normal damage to her respiratory and digestive systems. But… what is this?”

He tapped one of the middle photos, where something bizarre had surfaced. Nakagawa looked over his shoulder.

“Another mystery for us to solve.” She said as she crossed her arms and stared at the image, “She is still heartless, but instead of an empty void it’s now a heart shaped one.”

“How ironic.” He trailed his finger across the other images before he pulled back and tapped his chin in thought.

“She may have an escalated pain scale alongside her new scars,” Nakagawa leaned on the counter, eyes scanning over the various photos on the counter, “So we might have to change up her medications again. Recovery Girl made a few notes on it as well.”

Araki hummed, “We may have to rethink everything regarding her medications.”

“What do you mean?”

“You should already know,” Nakagawa narrowed her eyes in thought as he continued, “Her metabolism is far different than any other person on the planet. It’s exceptional. We’re been treating her like a regular fifteen year old girl, but her body processes them in such a unique way that that mentality could prove detrimental.”

“They are already high doses for someone her age.” Nakagawa said thoughtfully.

“Indeed, but like I said, she isn’t a normal child is she?”

“Are you saying we should increase the dosages even further?” She was staring at him with wide eyes, “Not only could that create terrible side effects, but it could add more health issues!”

“I believe it would do the opposite.” He said as she scrutinized him, but her sharp glares never had any effect on him, “What if we are under medicating her? Like administering a weak painkiller to cure a chronic migraine. Or, if her scars are anything to go by, a band-aid on a bullet wound. That could be especially true since she’s experienced these changes.”

Nakagawa turned away from him and swiped up a pen and notepad, her fast scribbling was the only sound in the lab. Araki turned back towards the microscope, where the abyssal black cells were showing on a screen next to it.

“I have a license to dispense my own medicine, and I’ve been wanting to try a particular combination that’s been on my mind for a while. It could aid her greatly.” Nakagawa studied him, but nodded and made another note on her pad. He still studied the impossible sample. “But I have to wonder what brought on such changes in the first place. What was the catalyst for such a drastic transformation?”

“If only one of us had a quirk that would tell us everything we need to know.” Nakagawa’s voice dripped with venomous sarcasm as she looked up from her notepad.

“And where, my dear partner, would be the fun in that?” He cracked open his eyes to allow the eerie green glow to seep through, each of the crystalline orbs etched with an impossibly complicated mandala, “Life would be so boring if I got all the answers right away. Where would we learn if we didn’t make mistakes? It’s something a lot of people would take for granted and I, for one, refuse to be a pawn in anyone's games but my own.”

His quirk drank in every iota of information as he stared at her, from her birthday, blood type, hobbies, any and every medical issue, her deepest darkest secrets, and just about everything in between. It would provide in depth information about a person’s quirk too, but Nakagawa was quirkless. There were yet lingering emotional scars from her youth.

He didn’t let that get in the way of choosing her as his protege. Her dangerously sharp intelligence outmatched any others, even with their quirks.   

His vision gained an arcane blue-green aura when his eyes were open, but he could see normally if he kept his eyes closed. He truly didn’t need glasses. It was just fun to mess with people.

He had used it on that hobo of an underground hero and got some surprising results. It scanned over the child once (if only for a second) when she first came to the hospital, and the information burned forever into his psyche was quite astounding for the medical world. He hasn’t used it since and now that she had suddenly changed so much he was almost tempted to use it again.

Almost.

His quirk had the odd side effect of turning his hair white too, as evidenced by the few locks of silver on his left side.

“As if a name ‘All Seeing Eyes’ for a quirk isn’t arrogant enough?” Nakagawa was glaring at him, “You only use it to solve small medical issues and keep bigger cases like this up in the air needlessly.”

They all wanted results on this case, but he simply shrugged again as his smile grew.

“I still stand by my point. Life is far too boring if all answers are handed to you on a silver platter. Where would the challenge be?” He closed his eyes and the green glow died out from the room. He adjusted his glasses and looked back down to the photos on the counter, “Where would we get that euphoric sense of accomplishment when we place that final piece of a puzzle? Especially when we are handed such an interesting subject.”

“Araki.” Nakagawa snapped as her glare sharpened. “Kuro’s our _patient,_ not one of your lab rats. Don’t forget what Nezu warned you about after that meeting. You know he would follow through on his threats.”

“Tsk.” That familiar frustration flared up within him, Nezu had been the biggest obstacle thus far, “You’d think someone with his intellect would be more interested in getting results…”

He stiffened as he looked towards the microscope. Araki grabbed the scan of Kuro’s heart shaped void and held it up to the screen showing her blood cells. It was so simple! Such an obvious answer that was dangling in front of them, and yet none of them saw it.

“You thought of something?” Nakagawa said, she was watching him as she tapped her pen on her chin.

“Hmm, yes. As much as that rat annoys me, I just recalled something he said.” He slowly lowered the scan and set it down next to the microscope, then looked at his partner with a sly grin, “Quirk evolution.”

Her eyes widened as realization lit them up like fireworks.

“Of course!” She whirled around and wrote frantically on her notepad, “That could explain the changes after what transpired during the USJ-”

“Almost like emerging from a chrysalis. Her power has revealed a new link in the chain, perhaps it could be the key to her amnesia as well. I’ve never heard of a quirk changing their hosts appearance so drastically after.” Araki said, “But is this the complete transformation? Or is she yet in the pupal stage?”

Nakagawa wrinkled her nose at the comparison, “And what does that mean for her quirk? Is it more powerful now? She said she’s kept it off since she woke up in the school infirmary, so we have no real way of knowing if it’s any different until she’s ready to use it again.”

“Perhaps another quirk evaluation is in her future.”

“After she regains her strength, but it might not be necessary.” She stopped writing notes and tapped her pen on the pad, “It’ll have to wait until her guardian recovers, since it’ll be his choice in the end whether her quirk gets evaluated again or not.”    

“So, all in all it’ll be a waiting game for a little while.” Araki crossed his arms with a pout, his finger tapped away impatiently, “How boring.”

“Oh, stop whining.” A smile broke through Nakagawa’s pensive expression, “You know there will be plenty of work to do when her test results come back.”

Indeed. The window of opportunity had just opened, so many new experiments and tests that needed to be done! A tiny flare of excitement shot through him.

“I suppose you’re-”

He was interrupted by a knock on the door and Junrei walked in. She smiled at Nakagawa but dropped it when she looked at him. Her prismatic hair and eyes were set to shine like bismuth crystals, the wild amalgamation of colors constantly shifted as the light hit it at different angles.

“There’s a conference call set up in one of the board rooms.” Junrei said as she held a clipboard to her chest.

Nakagawa looked at the clock, “This late? It’s almost midnight.”

Junrei nodded, “Aizawa has regained consciousness about an hour ago, and both he and Detective Tsukauchi want an update on Kuro’s condition.”

“Those two take the saying ‘no rest for the weary’ way too seriously.” Nakagawa sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “Don’t they ever get any sleep?”

“Tsukauchi is with him and told him to rest, but Aizawa was adamant.” Junrei said, the corners of her lips perked up in a knowing smile.

“They’re not the only ones being rebels and not getting any sleep at this hour. Perhaps they can answer some of our questions as well.” Araki said, he turned to the microscope and flicked it off, “Let’s not keep them waiting, shall we?”

They packed up the lab, setting any scans or slides into Araki’s desk. It had a hidden compartment with a puzzle lock that only he and Nakagawa knew how to open, just in case they got an unwanted visitor again. Junrei led the way once the lab was cleared.

Araki put on his best unnerving smile as he straightened his coat, ignoring the odd side glance he got from Nakagawa. That child was by far the best and most fascinating test subject that had ever landed in his grasp, and one way or another he would find out how powerful her new found strength was. The most important question was what really happened at the USJ to cause such a dramatic change in her cellular structure.

His favorite part of this job was collecting puzzle pieces for cases such as this, and now it was time gather more.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Nemuri was in full mama bear mode.

She had her arms wrapped around Kuro as they walked through the gate, squishing the adorable child into her side. The smirk plastered on her face had been there for hours. Hizashi sulked at their other side as they approached the stairs to the apartment.

Today was… rough.

Kuro pushed down her shivers as she remembered all the tests. There were more scans and samples taken today compared to last night, on top of Tsukauchi coming in to interview her about the USJ. There was something to his eyes that she couldn’t place, especially when she told him she couldn’t remember what happened for most of it. He smiled and gave her encouragement when he left, but that gleam of uncertainty was still there.

Time flew and before they knew it, nighttime had fallen again. She didn’t have time to text Hitoshi or Arachne, or any of her classmates for that matter. Kuro hoped they weren’t too troubled.

There was no time to talk to her guardian either, who she was most worried about.

Araki huffed in annoyance when she got discharged half an hour ago, but Junrei and Nakagawa gave her the warmest of hugs. There would be a date set later to discuss the results of her testing, presumably when her guardian had recovered from his injuries.

Nemuri wanted to have a sleepover at her place until Aizawa was discharged, so when Hizashi protested they held an epic battle with rock-paper-scissors. It was entertaining to watch full grown adults hash it out, but Kuro had to call it when the score was 21 out of 40 rounds in Nemuri’s favor.

They were just returning to her and Aizawa’s apartment to check on the cats and to empty some of her overstuffed bag, which Hizashi was carrying.

They finally came up to the stairs and Kuro froze.

Nemuri, still holding her close, looked down in concern, “What’s up, Kuro-chan?”

“I-I think I’ll use my quirk so I can see the stairs.”

Hizashi and Nemuri exchanged glances.

“Are you sure, kiddo? How are you feeling?” Hizashi asked.

She’s heard that question more times in the last two days than ever before. They were treating her like glass again. She hated it. Kuro pushed away her frustrations and nodded, they were just concerned for her after all, so there was no need to be snippy.

“Nakagawa and Araki said new medications should help more than the others, so I should be okay!”

The adults exchanged glances. They knew she was hiding her true pain again, they both heard the rasp to her breath and Nemuri’s heart shattered to pieces when she tried to cover up her shaking hands or muffled whimpers. Nemuri stepped away and nodded as the man threw on a smile.

Hizashi put a hand to her shoulder and gently squeezed it, “We’ll be right here, so go ahead!”

Kuro took in a deep breath and let it out as he dropped his hand. She didn’t get why all the adults were walking on egg shells around her, as if they were hiding something. That thought sent a cold pang through her chest, but she shoved her feelings into that box in the back of her mind and dove into her quirk.

It was like breaching water.

Over two days of being half blind and disconnected from her shadowy surroundings hadn’t prepared her as she latched onto the endless stretch of darkness that came on a cool, cloudy night. Her world suddenly shifted into place as her mind became one with her inky surroundings.

Hizashi and Nemuri never noticed the way the shadows pooling around them were alive, not in the __living__ or __breathing__ way, but more like wayward phantoms existing in a separate realm. She called and they responded. Like the flip of a switch, the world changed.

Her previous range was akin to a small bubble and expanding past it would make her head spike, yet the ethereal dark was so powerful tonight that it popped that bubble and exploded in scope. Her power thrummed like never before. The inky abyss at their feet was fluid and animated as if a fresh breath of life had been poured into them, it stuck to every surface surrounding them for miles. She felt like a single drop in an ocean, and it was just waiting for her beck and call to summon an obsidian tsunami.

A wealth of dark knowledge was at her fingertips.

The shadows weren’t dead and stiff anymore. They responded to her barest of whims, where before she would have to force them to her will with concentration and practice. She reached out her hand and called for the surrounding shadows.

Nemuri gasped in surprise as a simple thought pulled at the blackness around them as if attached by puppeteer’s strings, the small cloud of wispy darkness floated harmlessly in Kuro’s palm. She tilted her head as she formed it into a churning orb, ghostly tendrils flowed to and fro between the realms of light and shadow. Kuro closed her hand and the darkness dissipated like fog in morning light.

“That was awesome!” Hizashi shouted with a blinding grin, “Do it again!”

Kuro was startled by his volume and Nemuri reached over and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. She then smiled at Kuro, even as the girl’s eye was wide in shock.

“So? Does your quirk feel any different?” Nemuri asked.

Hizashi’s grin fell as he looked at Kuro.

“It… acted strange?” She didn’t see how they exchanged glances a second time as Kuro looked back at her hand, “But in a good way. It’s like it feels more natural to me, and I don’t really know why.”

“Awww, my baby’s getting stronger!!” Nemuri’s arms wrapped around Kuro and the girl giggled into her soft sweater.

Hizashi raised an eyebrow at her, “Your baby? I think you’d have to fight the U.A. staff over that! I think Shouta would have us all beat though.”

“Oh, hush you.” Nemuri stuck out her tongue at him.

Kuro ignored the embarrassment clawing at her as they continued up the stairs. She was half enamoured by the crisp details the shadows showed her. From how a spider in the nearby garden was fixing its web after its meal or how many potted plants were placed on all the front doors a floor below them. She even knew the exact number of shoes placed on the genkan of every apartment they passed. Kuro reeled back her quirk so that she didn’t invade people’s private spaces.

She was enamoured by a pack of cats slinking through an alleyway a block away and by the sleeping birds nestled in a tree in a nearby park. Finally, they made it, and she snapped herself out of her trance.

“Oh, I think I have the keys in here somewhere.” Hizashi said as he dug around in her bag.

“It’s okay, I always keep a spare where nobody will ever find it!” Kuro said.

Hizashi froze and stared at her with a curious blink. Kuro looked at her own shadow. She waded through the ebony waves until she found the item she was looking for, it leapt to the surface with a simple tug on a shadowy string. Kuro caught the jingling silver keys that leapt into the air.  

Nemuri whistled. “I always forget that you can do that.”

“You know, that would be perfect for sneaking snacks into a movie theatre!” Hizashi said with a wink. He cackled when Nemuri gave him a look, “What? Who wants to pay 600 yen for a small candy bar!?”

Kuro giggled as she flicked through the keys. Her curious quirk already poked into the shadows of her apartment, and she smiled at the four small figures rushing to the door. Kuro flinched and dropped her keys with a pained hiss.

“What’s wrong?” Hizashi asked as he picked up the keys.

“Um… there’s somebody inside.” Kuro said.

She knew every shadow, dark nook, and cranny of their apartment like the back of her hand. This shadow was new yet familiar. It struck her like blinding lightning in the gloom of a midnight storm. It was unlike the pale echos of Hizashi and Nemuri’s shadows, this one was pale and gray, as cool and calm as a lake draped in the light of the full moon.

“He wouldn’t!” Nemuri said as her face fell into a concerned frown.

“He would.” Hizashi held onto the keys and stared at the door, “This __is__ Shouta we’re talking about here.”

Nemuri face palmed with a sigh, “That man, I swear….”

A stone dropped in Kuro’s stomach as she held out her hand out for the keys. Hizashi pulled on his usual smile as he handed them to her, and the tumbling of the lock was as loud as a war drum. The door creaked open as they held their breath. Kuro didn’t have time to process the situation when a furry weight crashed into her chest.

“Oof!” Nemuri steadied her as Kuro wrapped her arms around the feline. “H-Himiko?”

The maine coon purred like a motor boat, her head bumped repeatedly into Kuro’s as she nuzzled the child’s masked face. Three other felines were rubbing around her legs, their thrums and chitters made her giggle as they happily kneaded the floor.

“I missed you guys too.”

Himiko’s head swiveled as another dark figure meandered into the hallway. Kuro’s breath hitched and a heavy lump settled in her throat. Aizawa was covered head to toe in white bandages, looking more like a mummy from a B horror film. His unkempt hair spilled down over them and he wore his usual baggy clothes, they didn’t hide the fact that he was hunched over and barely standing on his feet.

Time froze when their eyes met.

The feline in Kuro’s arms mewled softly as she leapt down to the floor. Her guardian’s dark eyes held as much intensity as her singular golden one, each analyzing the other over the smallest signs of exhaustion to the glaringly obvious pains that plagued them both. Wordlessly, Aizawa spread his bandaged arms.

Kuro’s sniffle was heard by all as she rushed over to him. The man didn’t so much as grunt in pain when she crashed into him and buried her head into his chest, her fingers gripped the back of his shirt as if she were afraid to let go. He settled his arms around her and likewise held her close. A movement made him look to his two friends still standing by the open door. Nemuri would never admit to the tears in her eyes and Hizashi smiled at the scene.

Hizashi set Kuro’s bag down near the door and put a hand on Nemuri’s shoulder.

_‘We’ll be back in a few!’_ He mouthed and dragged Nemuri out the door.

The cats were rubbing across their legs, but even they were silent. Kuro absorbed everything, from his calm heartbeat and soft warmth, to the way his scent was a strange combination of antiseptic and the fabric softener she loved to use. Kuro thought she would never see him again.

She would never forget it.

One of her last memories of the USJ was him diving into the center of all of those villains, fighting to protect her life and the lives of her classmates. Kuro tried to keep her tears in. She really did.

Aizawa was in pain, but this was worth forcing himself on his feet. Kuro was shaking like a leaf as she held on for dear life, he didn’t mind the warm wet splotches blooming on his chest. Her fight against the Nomu had played over and over in his head, and the first and only word she spoke had broken something in him.

_Father._

It shattered some invisible barrier he never knew was there. In the beginning he took her in to do his job as a hero, to protect a helpless civilian from harm. He figured they would crack her case in no time with all of the heroes and police force on it, and then she would go home to her real family with memories in tact.

He decided years ago that he wouldn’t have a family. It was simply too dangerous as an underground pro. The last thing he would want was to put loved ones in danger simply because a villain held a grudge against him. He came to accept that Kuro’s presence in his life was temporary.

But then time went on and her case grew more and more complicated.     

Nobody came looking for her. No friends nor family emerged from the unknown to claim her back. Then, that kidnapper appeared from the shadows, his target was obvious yet his motives still remain in the dark.

Aizawa never wanted to admit it, but Kuro had opened his heart in a way he never thought possible. He knew he wasn’t the only one, either. That warm feeling in his chest, which started out as dull embers months ago, now grew into something far more sincere as he held his daughter in his arms.

“It’ll be alright, Kuro. I’m here, and I won’t be going anywhere any time soon.”

His words made her flinch, but she nodded and huddled closer into him. No other words needed to be spoken. Just knowing that the other made it through that ordeal set them both at ease. They held each other like that, whether it was seconds, minutes, or even hours that they stayed in that embrace. Eventually, it had to end when the door slowly opened and Hizashi and Nemuri poked their heads in.

Aizawa nodded to them and meant to break off the hug, despite how reluctant he felt to let her go, but she didn’t move.

“Kuro?” He said.

His two friends stepped inside and shut the door and Nemuri raised an eyebrow at them.

“What’s wrong?”

Aizawa looked down at Kuro, “I think she passed out.”

“Awww, that’s too adorable!” Nemuri approached and put a soft hand on Kuro’s head, “I can put her to bed, if you want.”

Aizawa nodded, and they began the process of breaking Kuro’s sleep induced death grip on his shirt. Nemuri finally cradled the girl in her arms after a few minutes, and with one wink and a knowing smile at Aizawa, she crept towards Kuro’s room. Himiko, who had watched the entire exchange, mewled as she rubbed against Haru. With a swish of her tail, Ban and Cyrus followed Himiko to Kuro’s room.

Haru blinked his solitary eye slowly at Aizawa, as if he needed a feline babysitter.

Hizashi, who was carrying a plastic bag, stepped up to Aizawa and put hand to his shoulder.

“Come on, Shouta, I don’t think you need to be on your feet any longer than necessary.”

“I’m fine.” He growled, but allowed his friend to lead him to the couch to sit down, “Did Kuro sleep at all last night?”

Hizashi’s furrowed brows and pursed lips were enough of an answer. Instead, he reached into his bag and retrieved a bottle of iced coffee. He popped the can open and and handed it off to Aizawa.

“I figured they wouldn’t let you have coffee in the hospital.” Hizashi sank into the arm chair as Aizawa downed the whole thing in one go and set the empty bottle on the table, “Geez, Shouta! You’re lucky I grabbed you more than one.”

“I haven’t had coffee for almost two and a half days.” Aizawa deadpanned. “What did you expect?”

Hizashi cackled and handed him the next one from the bag, which he sipped at a much slower pace. They sat in silence for a few moments. Haru took this opportunity to jump on the couch, almost knocking the cold drink from Aizawa’s bandaged arms as he lay his warm belly over the man’s legs. At that moment Nemuri emerged from Kuro’s room, softly closing the door behind her.

“I swear those cats are more protective of Kuro than you are, Shouta!” She sat on the couch next to Aizawa, careful not to jostle him around. Haru began to purr as he reached out his foreleg and touched Nemuri’s leg, “Yes, I’m talking about you and your furry companions.”

Aizawa huffed in amusement as Nemuri scratched Haru’s chin.

“They just missed her. They were the same way when I got home.”

“Speaking of which, are you sure you should be out and about? I figured you’d be in the hospital for at least a week or two!”

Aizawa knew the look Hizashi was giving him. The man could never hide his emotions, he practically radiated his feelings through those yellow-green eyes of his.

“I have work to do.” He gave them a noncommittal shrug, “You can’t expect me to stay in a hospital, it’ll drive me up the wall to lay in bed all day.”

“Shouta,” Hizashi face palmed, “It’s alright to just take a few days off!”

“I think he just wanted to make sure Kuro was alright.” Nemuri teased with a light smirk.

Haru looked up at Aizawa and yowled.

“See!” Nemuri gave the cat more chin rubs, “He thinks so too!”

Aizawa’s shoulders sank and he pet the vocal feline with a bandaged hand. Haru purred as Aizawa sighed and shifted in his seat, he kept his breathing even as his body pulsed with pain.

“You two weren’t there to see it happen.” He started slow, but their teasing expressions softened into concern, “She fought the Nomu one on one to protect me, and got worse injuries from it.”

Nemuri put a hand on his shoulder. She read the reports, so did Hizashi and just about every hero working together on this case. What those two students witnessed was nothing short of horrifying. Kuro’s survival was a marvel.

“Kuro is going to be alright. _You’re_ going to be alright, Shouta.” Nemuri said, “You both came home and that’s all that matters, right?”

“...Yeah.” The man deflated with a sigh, “If anything, my girl will come out on top. She always does.”

Nemuri’s hand dropped as her mouth went agape and Hizashi had an equally astounded expression. Aizawa glared at them through the bandages over his face.

“What?”

“You just called Kuro ‘your girl’.” Nemuri said, her hand was hiding the growing smirk on her face.

“No I didn’t.”

“You totally did!” Hizashi slapped his knee as he bent over laughing.

Nemuri almost crushed him in a hug, but thought better of it. She whipped out her phone and her fingers flew as she typed out a massive paragraph, she pressed send without hesitation. Hizashi’s phone pinged with an ominous notification. Aizawa looked in between the two and rolled his eyes.

Haru, completely innocent regardless of the mischievous gleam to his eye, was content to purr away on his lap.

“What did you do.”

Nemuri inched away from him to prop her elbow on the arm rest, “I just informed all the other teachers that you finally accepted your role as Dadzawa!”

Aizawa would’ve pinched the bridge of his nose or wrapped these two idiots up in his capture weapon, but his hands were literally tied in bandages and Arachne had promised him a new scarf before school resumed. The armchair was far enough away so he couldn’t kick Hizashi’s shin either.

“Aww, c’mon! Don’t give us that look!” Hizashi said, his shit eating grin plastered on his face, “You finally admitted it out loud! It’s about time, too.”

_Father._

That word hung in his mind. It gripped him, this singular word that shattered the invisible barrier he never knew was there, yet it was always present in hindsight. Hizashi and Nemuri’s mirthful airs fizzled out as he stared at the floor with an unreadable expression. The two of them exchanged glances and Haru’s purr went up a few more decibels.

“Kuro only spoke one word when in that other form.” He said, he kept his focus on the cat in his lap and continued, “It was just after she attacked the Nomu and looked at me.”

“What did she say?” Hizashi leaned forward in his chair.

Another sigh escaped him, but he forced the word out.

“Father.”

One heartbeat and then two. Several more seconds of silence passed in his living room until Nemuri cackled.

“You both finally acknowledged it out loud!!” She still had her phone and began typing again, “Just wait until all the others-”

“She doesn’t remember, does she?” Hizashi said suddenly. “I was there when Tsukauchi came in to question her about it.”

Nemuri blinked as she lowered her phone and looked at Aizawa with a frown.

“No. She remembers almost nothing from the attack, the last thing she recalls is being teleported away by Kurogiri.”

“Are… are you going to tell her?” Nemuri asked as she set down her phone. “Even if she doesn’t remember this new side of her quirk…”

“We have to.” Aizawa muttered, “It wouldn’t be right to hide something like this from her, and finding this out on her own could prove dangerous. Both Tsukauchi and Nezu agree that it could be a link to her past also.”

“And with how her quirk has changed too.”

Aizawa buried his pained grunt as he turned to look at Nemuri. “What do you mean?”  

“I think its more powerful now.” Hizashi said, “Kuro finally used it so she could see the stairs. She said it felt strange, and yet more natural to her at the same time.”

Aizawa hummed. “Then it’ll be better to do it sooner rather than later. I’ll see if Tsukauchi and Nezu can come tomorrow. I only hope it doesn’t break her any further than…”

He trailed off with a grimace. Hizashi suddenly leapt to his feet.

“You won’t be alone!!” He looked at Nemuri and winked, “We were going to have a sleep over anyways! Why don’t we stay here, so that she has more support when we tell her?”

“Yeah, she needs the encouragement of her favorite aunt and uncle!” Nemuri’s devilish smirk returned with a vengeance, “And she needs her father to support her too!”

Aizawa reached for the bottle of not-so-iced coffee and downed the rest of it. He was too tired for their bullshit.

“Do whatever you want, I’m going to bed.” He glared at them both as they pulled off victory poses, “Don’t you dare make a mess or wake up Kuro. Or me, for that matter.”

Haru leapt off the couch as he stood, but the feline was pressed into his shins with his tail flicking back and forth onto his knees. With one final warning glare, Aizawa and his feline babysitter hobbled their way to his bedroom.

“Night, Sho!” Hizashi called as the door closed.

Nemuri sighed and stared at some of the familiar paintings hanging around the living room. “Too bad Kuro fell asleep, otherwise we’d have to make a pillow fort!”

Hizashi snorted. “If only. You go ahead and take the couch, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“You sure?”

He nodded, “I know where Shouta keeps the extra blankets!”

With that, they raided the hallway closet by the front door and set up their beds for the night. Nemuri noticed Kuro’s bag still sitting by the door. She plucked it off the ground and flung it over her shoulder, Hizashi smiled when Nemuri quietly opened Kuro’s door and snuck inside. Three sets of glowing eyes stared at her as she set the bag down.

Nemuri kneeled down beside Kuro and her cat laden futon to put a soft hand to her head. Her heart nearly exploded when Kuro unconsciously leaned into the touch. Kuro’s fluffy guardian angels watched her every move.

“Good night, Kuro-chan.”

She stood and closed the door with a sigh. Hizashi was already sprawled over the comforters spread out on the floor, snoring away without a care in the world. Nemuri shut off all the lights and got comfortable in her blankets on the couch, smiling when the soothing flowery scent of the fabric washed over her.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kuro awoke, huddled in blankets and furry guardians.

The cats had curled around her and chattered their greetings when she finally excavated herself from the blankets. She pet each of them, and then noticed her bag sitting by her futon. Kuro dug around for her phone.

She winced when the time displayed 1:34 P.M., and sighed when she saw the mountain of texts and missed calls from her friends and even a few from some of the U.A. teachers. The battery was in the red, so she left it by her pillow to charge. Kuro ignored the cats weaving at her feet as she poked through the shadows of the apartment.

Kuro didn’t remember much of last night, just the intense relief at seeing her guardian was enough to make her pass out. He wasn’t alone either. The difference in their shadows confused her, Aizawa’s was so crisp and clear compared to the other two. Kuro decided to file it away for later. Besides, she couldn’t hide in her room all day.

She was still in pain as she limped over to her door, but took in a deep breath and pulled on her positive vibe as she opened it. Soft voices reached her ears as she went into the living room with the cats hot on her tail.

She and Aizawa met eyes. Something intangible passed in between them and her fa- guardian’s gaze softened. Aizawa nodded and he could feel Kuro’s sprouting smile.

“Morning, Kuro-chan!!” Hizashi beamed at her from the couch.

She blinked and looked at him, “Er… afternoon?”

Nemuri stood up and drowned her in a hug, “Afternoon, sleepy head! How are you feeling?”

_That_ question. Again.

“I-I’m alright.”

Nemuri hummed as her guardian and Hizashi exchanged knowing glances. The woman gently pushed her into the kitchen, where tantalizing aromas of tea, grilled fish, and miso soup yet lingered. Nemuri fixed her right up with the left over lunch and practically dragged her back into the living room to eat. Aizawa was quiet as she ate accompanied by Hizashi and Nemuri’s hilarious banter, but everyone kept giving her odd glances when they thought she wasn’t looking.

Aizawa especially.

She chalked it up to him being wrapped up like a mummy, he was probably in more pain than she was. The site itself made her miso soup and fish taste like ash, the sharp pangs in her chest and side seemed trivial compared to what he was going through, so she hid the agony by laughing at one of Hizashi’s jokes.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes and grimaced underneath his bandages. He knew the signs. Kuro finished up eating and was about to put her dishes away, but Hizashi leapt up from the armchair and took them instead. There was a sudden knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Nemuri rushed off before Kuro could do anything.

There were more voices, and she came back with Detective Tsukauchi and Nezu. Tsukauchi was in his usual overcoat and tipped his hat to her with a smile, while Nezu was as chipper as always. More stones dropped in Kuro’s stomach as Aizawa and Tsukauchi shared a look. Aizawa nodded firmly.

“What are you guys doing here?”

Kuro kept her voice steady against the growing tide of anxiety, but the adults were exhuming such intense feelings that made it harder to hide.

“We are here to talk about you!” Nezu skittered up to the coffee table and took a seat in front of her, he ignored how all of the cats batted at his tail, “I believe it is paramount that we get something sorted out as soon as possible, and both Aizawa and Tsukauchi agreed that it was necessary.”

Kuro looked between Aizawa, who was sitting beside her, and Tsukauchi, who took a seat on the other side of her guardian. Nemuri plopped down on the arm rest and put a soft hand to her shoulder, Kuro had never seen the woman’s eyes look as soft as they were now.

Hizashi came into the room and stood beside Tsukauchi. They were all looking at her and she had to stop herself from fidgeting. A hand on her other shoulder made her look at Aizawa.

“No matter what, we are here to support you. We don’t think of you any different either.”

“O-ok?”

Tsukauchi retrieved his notepad and pen before carefully shifting in his seat. His face was pensive, his lips were set into a firm line and yet his eyes radiated a certain understanding and compassion that set her aching chest at ease. They went over everything she knew about the USJ incident.

But then they went into more details of what a majority of her classmates went through. Of the things three of her classmates witnessed, something that she didn’t remember. It was a horrifying story, one that she didn’t believe, but the somber tone of everyone around her suggested it was the truth.

Suddenly, everything made sense. From her new scars and other changes to how strange her quirk acted now.  

In the end, they told her everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters so far guys.  
> 30 freaking chapters and 160k+ words.  
> This is going to be a long arse fic and I know the plot is a bit on the slower side (sorry not sorry!), but I don't even know if we are halfway through yet? There are a few more cool down chapters before we head straight to the Sports Festival and the internships after. I have known which hero our Kuro will be interning under for quite some time, and I would love if you guys had any guesses :D  
> On another note I dabbled in watercolors and actually painted what Kuro will paint for Hitoshi, so there will be more art in an undetermined future chapter!  
> Anyways, thanks again to anybody who has read this far and to anybody who will stick through with this story until the end! I really appreciate the support! :D


	31. An Update

Hey guys.  
I don't know how to say this, but if you dont like bad news then don't read.

 

 

 

 

Something bad really happened, and I need to go on hiatus for a bit. I don't know how long, but it won't be forever, writing is one of the very few things that get me through hard times. 

If you're struggling, please please seek help. I know life is hard and sometimes it gets to be too much. Someone I love very dearly couldn't handle life anymore.

Suicide Lifeline #  
1-800-273-8255

Please, you aren't alone in this, and there are people that will and want to help you get through this.

I'll replace this with a normal chapter later. 

See you all then.


	32. Update #2

Hey guys.

 

Some of the past few days have been some of the hardest in my life, and it might be a while before anything returns to 'normal' (it never will be again). My sister was my angel, and I never really realized that until after she passed. She lost her battle with depression.

 

 

 

Originally, I was going to leave the gender/fate of Arachne's child up to the reader's imagination, but now I think I'll dedicate that part of the fic to her when I start writing again.

 

 

Suicide Hotline #

1-800-273-8255

 

 


	33. Connecting The Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated heroes and our resident conspiracy theorist connects some dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> Just figured I'd upload a chapter here and there. With recent events I won't be back to a 'normal' schedule for quite some time, but I think you guys should get buffer chapters here and there. I'll put more details in the end notes.  
> There's only a few chapters left until the sports fest.

Sansa sat in the driver’s seat of his patrol car parked on the corner of a familiar apartment building. The windows were rolled down by just an inch, allowing birdsong and a gentle breeze to pass through unhindered, he rested his head back into the seat and allowed the wind to grace his face. He was waiting for his partner.

Detective Tsukauchi and Nezu had been in Aizawa’s apartment for over an hour. He hoped that things were going well. He closed his eyes and snuggled further back into the seat, his ears twitching over the faintest of sounds outside. Whether it was several minutes or only a few seconds later, the passenger door opened and Tsukauchi sank into the seat with a long sigh.

His friend didn’t look worse for wear, but he had that tell tale exhaustion in his eyes. He took off his hat and set it on the dashboard as he shifted a wrapped package in his hands. Without a word, Sansa reached for the steaming hot cup in the holder and handed it to him. The detective smiled at him, popped off the top, and down the cup in one go.

Sansa stared at him with wide eyes, “I still don’t get how you can do that, it should’ve still been hot…”

“With some practice.” Tsukauchi put the empty cup back down and set the package on his lap, “Well, that and I exchanged a few coffee drinking tips with Eraserhead.”

Sansa chuckled, but his smile dropped and he feared asking his next question.

“So… how did it go?”

Tsukauchi sighed and melted into the passenger seat, “About as well as you can expect. She was really confused and in denial at first, but I think we got through to her. She’ll need time to sort through everything.”

Sansa crossed his arms and hummed.

“But I think she appreciated the honesty.”

“After everything that poor kid has gone through, I can see why.” He looked up at the apartment building, “The last thing Kuro needs is to be lied to. I would never see how keeping that a secret is a good idea.”

“Agreed.”

They were silent for a few moments.

“Does she know about the casualty?”

Tsukauchi looked at him with furrowed brows, “No, but everyone agreed that it wouldn’t be her fault either.” He reached into his coat pocket and fished out his notepad and flipped it open, “According to Aizawa, there was one of those hearts that was turned to dust by the leader, Shigaraki.”

“And one villain that went berserk and attacked his allies before the heroes restrained him, then inexplicably went into a catatonic state and passed away from sudden organ failure not hours later. He didn’t have a scratch on him either.”

“It’s too much of a coincidence for my liking.” Tsukauchi ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, “We still don’t have the autopsy report, though.”   

Sansa put a hand on his shoulder, “We’ll figure it out, and I know Aizawa and the others will make sure something like this doesn’t happen again.”

“Yeah.” Tsukauchi scrubbed his eyes before he looked at Sansa and smiled, “Say, you have any more coffee?”

Sansa huffed.

“I’m all out. At this rate you’ll beat Eraserhead’s world record.” Sansa eyed the package laying in his friend’s lap, “By the way, what is that?”

Tsukauchi lifted it with a raised eyebrow, “Kuro gave it to me. She also said you might know something about this?”

Sansa smirked and nodded at it, he still remembered Kuro asking him what to paint for the diligent detective.

“Maybe.” He teased, “Well? Are you going to open it?”

Tsukauchi narrowed his eyes and hummed, before he turned to look at the object perfectly wrapped up in colorful paper. Ripping and tearing paper filled the vehicle, and the detective held out the 15x10 inch painting in front of him as Sansa balled up the wrapping paper and set it in the backseat.

The ocean scenery was vast, the blazing sunset bathed the calm waves with fiery golds and purples and deep blues. The glittering sand and silhouettes of seagulls brought it all together in perfect harmony. The black frame was no cheap 100 yen item either, it was sleek and made the intense colors of the painting even more so.

It was a marvel, almost as if the life-like vibrant waves were about to come to life and splash them with salty seawater.

“If Kuro wasn’t so dead set on becoming a hero, I think she’d do well as a painter.” Tsukauchi said, his eyes were wide in shock and wonder.

“That’s an understatement.” Sansa said as he leaned over to get a better look at it, “Hey, there’s something on the back.”

Tsukauchi flipped it over. On the back was a post it note, upon it was Kuro’s iconic italicized kanji.

_‘Sorry this is so late! I wasn’t sure what to paint for you until Uncle Tamakawa gave me the idea. Make sure to take some time off so you don’t burn yourself out! <3’_

There was her signature and a doodle of a cat, though they all knew that it was Eraserhead’s new icon, probably from Kuro’s ‘art’ lessons.

“Uncle Tamakawa?” Sansa’s heart flooded with affection. He cleared his throat and smirked at Tsukauchi’s dumbfounded expression, “Now you’re officially part of the family, or that’s what all the teachers at U.A. would say, though I think you’ve been part of it for a lot longer than I have.”

Tsukauchi chuckled and a genuine smile broke through. He knew just the perfect spot in his office to hang this piece up.

“She must’ve done this sometime before the USJ incident. What did she paint for you?”

“An autumn forest scene with a river, the reflections are really well done and there’s even a deer in the background. My wife hung it up in the kits room and he absolutely loves it.”

The detective was about to say something when his phone went off. They both tensed as he answered it.

“Detective Tsukauchi.” His face fell and Sansa noticed that his other hand gripped the painting with white knuckles. “Understood sir, we’ll be on our way.”

“What happened?” Sansa asked, but he had a hunch.

Tsukauchi let out a weary sigh and looked down at the painting.

“Our next kidnapping victim has been identified, they want us there right away.”

Sansa grimaced and started the car without hesitation. The detective gave him the address and they were off. The drive was tense and silent, for their destination was only a few miles from where Aizawa and Kuro’s apartment was located. Tsukauchi stared at the painting, his eyes were filled with a fierce determination, Sansa knew that they would do anything to solve this case and to ensure Kuro’s safety.

They came up to the street buzzing with activity. News crews and vans were already flocking to the scene and several locals looked on with uneasy expressions. Sansa was able to pull up by the house and set the parking break, and they gave each other determined nods. The painting was delicately set in the backseat and they left the vehicle.

They were prepared to be swarmed by the reporters, but pushed their way through with impassive expressions. The officer guarding the police tape let them in after they showed their badges.

It was an impressive house. A western styled home built with expensive brick, the vivid stretch of green lawn was protected by a high fence and it had a generous garden in the back. Tall windows and skylights littered the two story house alongside a wrap around porch. It would be peaceful and quaint if it wasn’t for the police offers sweeping over the scene. Tsukauchi was digging out his notepad and pen as they went up the steps and approached the front door, just hearing the tail end of a conversation.

“I don’t get it. Why can’t we just make a deal with this villain? The lives of 51 people for some kid is more than an even trade!”

“Hush!” Another voice hissed, “You don’t want the boss to overhear you.”

Sansa’s stomach felt sour. He had to fight to keep his neutral face when they finally entered. He got a moment to take in the vaulted ceilings and wooden floors so polished you could see your reflection. Elegant furniture and a rug were placed in front of a massive fireplace set in the living room. Several hallways and a circular staircase led off into other parts of the house, but Tsukauchi pulled his attention away from the small details.

“Making a deal with this villain is off the table.”

The two whirled around to them.

Sansa recognized them as a couple of Endeavor’s sidekicks. One was a woman, her fiery red costume matched her waist length maroon hair. She had black accents on her gloves and boots, black goggles hung from her neck. She had never shown her quirk, but according to her file it was some sort of pyrokinesis involving her hair.

The other was a mutant. He was a full foot taller than the woman, his black scales shone blue streaks when in the light and his slitted red eyes moved with a predatory sharpness. His costume was like armor from a pre-quirk era SWAT member, though fitted to match his reptilian body and powerful crocodile tail.

The woman glared at Tsukauchi, “But why? This maniac has been on the loose for months and he never leaves a trail! You can’t hold over fifty people hostage and not leave tracks behind, but it’s as if they just up and vanished in thin air! How do we even know if any of them are still alive?”

“Hound Dog has confirmed several fresher scents at each site, some are from the first few victims he has taken.” Tsukauchi said evenly, “They are alive. It’s only a matter of time before he slips up and gets caught.”

Sansa stepped beside him, “We’ll bring them all home. One way or another.”

The woman was about to retort, when powerful footsteps and rising temperatures marked the entry of the number two hero, who had been further into the house. From how his piercing turquoise eyes bore holes in her to the way the flames all over his body were writhing in anger, he must have heard his sidekick.

“Ember,” Endeavor’s voice rumbled like thunder, “You know we don’t make deals with villains. Go wait outside and make sure the media doesn’t do anything stupid.”

The woman, Ember, bowed her head and left without a word as Endeavor looked to his other sidekick.

“Basilisk, go out front and wait for Hound Dog. He should be here soon.”

The lizard man saluted and followed his colleague outside. An air of awkwardness pervaded the living room as Endeavor stared them down with a fiery scowl, but they weren’t bothered.  

“Endeavor.” Tsukauchi nodded his greeting.

“Detective.” The hero sneered.

The hero pulled his flames back, lest he set the house on fire, as he let out a sharp sigh through his nose. He wasted no time as he waved them further in, his pounding footsteps leading deeper into the house. The long hallways were filled with elegant paintings and expensive wall hangings, and Endeavor led them through a dining room connected to the kitchen.

Another sidekick was tapping away on a laptop sitting on the kitchen counter, and turned to look over at them as they entered. She looked exactly like Ember, only her eyes were like liquid fire and her maroon hair was styled into a spiked pixie cut. Her costume colors were inverted, choosing a mostly black costume with crimson on her gloves and boots. Black goggles were perched precariously on her head.

Sansa guessed that the sidekicks were twins.

“Cinder, do you have any clues yet?” Endeavor growled.

“Still working on it boss!” Cinder turned back to the laptop, “The security company he employed is letting me bypass everything, so I should have the camera feed up soon.”

Endeavor glowered towards a camera nestled in the ceiling corner. Tsukauchi took this chance to look around for clues of his own. The kitchen, like the rest of the house, spared no expense on luxury. The latest appliances matched the marble counter tops and there was enough space for not one, but two, islands.

“What do we have on the victim?” Sansa said as Tsukauchi examined the lukewarm tea sitting on the counter.

Endeavor crossed his arms and scowled. The impatient flames swirling around on his body did no favors for the rising temperature. Sansa knew better than to poke a sleeping dragon, but they needed this information no matter how irate the flame hero was.

“Akari Towa, age 39. No next of kin.” He began, “He’s some higher up at a pharmaceutical company.”

Tsukauchi wrote everything down on his pad, “What about his quirk?”

Cinder spoke up from the laptop as she typed away, “It was registered as ‘Twilight Infusion’. He could manipulate both light and shadow on a whim, as the name suggests it would always be stronger during the twilight hours. It wasn’t very powerful overall, but it was enough to grab our kidnapper’s attention.”

“ _ _Both__ light and shadow?” Tsukauchi asked as he tapped his pen on his pad, his lips formed a firm line, “This is the first time we’ve gotten anything that deviated from just a shadow quirk.”

“Yes, but he’s getting desperate.” Endeavor was still scowling as he motioned to the tea cup and the half finished sandwich sitting on one of the islands, “To abduct the victim in the middle of the day deviates from his modus operandi. He also tripped off some sort of silent alarm, which is how the police were notified so quickly. He’s getting sloppy.”

Tsukauchi wrote more notes on his pad. “This could be the final straw for him if he made a grave mistake somewhere. We should-”  

Cinder suddenly cried out and startled them. Endeavor wasn’t bothered by her outcry and stepped up beside her and stared at the laptop.

“I got it,” She said, “Thank you, technology!”

“Get to the point, Cinder.” Endeavor said.

“R-right, boss!” Her fingers flew over the keys and they scanned through the video feed, “Here it is.”

The feed showed Akari, a tall man in a suit with dark hair, enjoying his late lunch still littered around the kitchen. Static encroached on the monitor as a black portal rose up on the other side of the room, but Akari whipped around as a familiar figure stepped through. Endeavor glared at the screen, as if he could roast the hooded man approaching their victim.

Akari turned tail and flew into another part of the house. Cinder switched the feed over to the living room. Sansa felt a trickle of dread. The way the hooded man stalked through the house, like a predator leading its prey into a trap, unsettled him. Akari stumbled into another room and tripped over a corner of a rug in the den, and that’s where the hooded kidnapper cornered him.

They exchanged words, but the static on the cameras couldn’t pick it up. The hooded man grabbed Akari’s suit and hauled him back through another portal as it appeared behind them. Then, the camera feed returned to normal as the portal faded away into nothing.

“How did the police know it was the kidnapper this quickly?” Sansa asked as Cinder replayed the recordings, “Judging from the time stamp, this happened less than an hour ago. Usually it takes longer than that to identify these kidnappings.”

Endeavors flames curled angrily around him, “The first responders saw the final moments from a window in the den.” He curled his hands into fists as he snarled, “If we had just been a little faster…!”

“I know how you feel.” Tsukauchi sighed, “But we are getting closer every time he does something. Officer Tamakawa, check around for clues in the den.”

Sansa nodded and left the room. Endeavor and Tsukauchi’s voices mingled as he found his way to the den. The round room was packed full of bookshelves and plump leather chairs pushed in front of another fireplace. No dusty scent lingered around the tomes, they were well taken care of alongside the crisp furniture and immaculate stone fireplace. There was one large bay window where one could see out front, the light filtering in created the perfect spot to curl up with a book.

He sighed and went over to the fireplace, standing in the exact spot where Akari was dragged into a portal.

Another victim, and yet they had no more clues as to where they were being taken or why. He checked and rechecked the room three times before giving up. That hooded menace was like an incorporeal phantom. Ruthless, efficient, and intangible.

He hoped Hound Dog could get here soon. Maybe he could locate a new scent, whether it be from a previous victim or one that could potentially locate where they are being held. The clock was ticking down. It was only a matter of time before the hooded man figured out his true target.

Both sides were adding desperation to their arsenals, and he really didn’t want to see Kuro thrown in the center of it all.

 

~*~*~*~

 

**[Empress]**

_Heeeeey, how’s everybody doing with this extended weekend!?!_

__

**[Robocop 2.0]**

_I am doing well! As class representative I hope everyone else is following the guidelines I sent to the letter! We must all get the needed rest for the upcoming week! Even heroes out in the field require some downtime to make sure their work doesn’t suffer and those of us in training should be no different!_

__

**[Frogger]**

_I think the simple ‘I’m doing well’ would have been fine, Iida._

__

**[Red Riot]**

_Eh, I think he really adds the energy! Plus, its pretty manly to care about your classmates!_

**[Frogger]**

_True, kero._

__

**[Empress]**

_Aww, thats so cute! You even make frog noises in a text!?_

_How’s everyone else? I didn’t make this chat room so you could all pretend to be dead!_

**[Creati]**

_My apologies, I can spare some time to chat._

__

**[Graviga]**

_I’m doing okay too!_

_**** _

**[Empress]**

_Yeah, that’s more like it!!_

__

**[Tsuki]**

_Revelry in the dark._

__

**[Graviga]**

_Wow Tokoyami, do you start every message with that?_

__

**[Tsuki]**

_It is inevitable._

**[Graviga]**

_Okay, if you say so…_

__

**[Bakugo]**

_Why the hell did you extras put me on here!? Quit blowing up my phone!_

__

**[Robocop 2.0]**

_Language, Bakugo!_

__

**[Bakugo]**

_Go jump in a river, Four eyes!_

__

**_Graviga has changed Bakugo’s name to Angry Pomeranian_ **

**_**** _ **

**[Angry Pomeranian]**

_Why you little-!!_

****

**[Empress]**

_Oh my gosh that name fits him so well!!_

__

**_Angry Pomeranian is offline_ **

**_**** _ **

**[Small Might]**

_I think he might’ve blown up his phone. Literally._

****

**[Graviga]**

_Oops, sorry not sorry?_

****

**[Creati]**

_An unfortunate accident, but if it helps keep the chat room at an acceptable rating…_

__

**[Robocop 2.0]**

_Indeed! Chat rooms are for honest discussions, not vulgar language!_

**[Red Riot]**

_I take it you don’t get on the internet very often Iida…._

****

**[Robocop 2.0]**

_What do you mean? I peruse plenty of fine websites and social media!_

_**** _

**[Red Riot]**

_Er…Nevermind then._

_By the way, has anyone heard from Kuro?_

****

**[Graviga]**

_No. I’m kind of worried._

****

**[Tsuki]**

_She has not contacted me either._

****

**[Frogger]**

_Nothing from my end, kero._

****

**[Empress]**

_Nope! But it’s already Saturday, I hope she gets in touch with us soon._

****

**[Creati]**

_I have not heard from her either, but I’m also wondering about Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen. They have not updated us on any of their conditions since we left school._

_**** _

**[Small Might]**

_We might have a substitute teacher for a while, I don’t see how Aizawa-sensei could teach with injuries like those._

****

**[Red Riot]**

_I hope he gets better soon! Who do you guys think we’ll have as a substitute?_

_**** _

**[Small Might]**

_Well, maybe Present Mic? My first choice would have to be Ectoplasm though._

****

**[Creati]**

_Yes, the most logical substitute teacher would be Ectoplasm, since he can create clones. It wouldn’t have to disrupt any of the other teachers’ schedules._

**[Darkside]**

_I doubt we’ll have a substitute. Aizawa-sensei checked himself out of the hospital already, I overheard from some of the other teachers when I was in the hospital._

__

**[Graviga]**

_Kuro-chan!!_

****

**[Empress]**

_Oh my gosh, Kuro-chan! I’ve been so worried!_

****

**[Tsuki]**

_We all have. How are you feeling?_

****

**[Robocop 2.0]**

_It’s alright if you don’t want to tell us, but its a relief that we have finally heard from you!_

****

**[Small Might]**

_We understand if you don’t want to talk much!_

****

**[Darkside]**

_Thanks, but I’m ok now! They only did some testing in the hospital and I got discharged yesterday._

_And…. they told me everything, about what really happened at the USJ._

_And I’m so sorry._

****

**[Graviga]**

_Sorry? Sorry for what?_

_**** _

**[Creati]**

_You have nothing to apologize for, Kokoro. If it wasn’t for you, then Uraraka and I would have been in much more dire straits._

****

**[Red Riot]**

_Yeah!!_

_**** _

**[Frogger]**

_You saved our teacher’s life and fended the villains off long enough for All Might to come, there is no reason for you to be sorry._

_**** _

**[Robocop 2.0]**

_Indeed! Ashido-san and I did not see for ourselves, but what we have heard is nothing short of heroic! Also, if it wasn’t for that event with the glowing hearts, the warp villain might not have been distracted enough for me to escape, thus getting the aid we needed!_

****

**[Tsuki]**

_As Iida states. If anything Kuro, I should be the one to apologize to you. I attacked you without a second thought. I inevitably put you in more danger by chasing you away._

****

**[Darkside]**

_Don’t blame yourself, Tokoyami._

_You guys… aren’t scared of me? You don’t think I’m a monster?_

_…Or a freak?_

__

**[Empress]**

****_WHAT??? Did you guys hear that? I think it was the sound of my heart breaking!!_

****

**[Red Riot]**

_Seriously, little buddy! I would never think to call you a monster, ever!_

****

**[Small Might]**

****_Why would we be scared? You’re our friend!_

****

**[Empress]**

_Yeah, what Midori and Kiri said!!_

****

**[Tsuki]**

_The true monsters from our ordeal now sit behind bars and you will never be amongst their number, Kuro. For once, this is something that Dark Shadow and I agree on._

__

**[Graviga]**

_Kuro-chan!! Don’t you dare put yourself down, otherwise I’ll have to find you and give you hugs until you think otherwise!_

****

**[Frogger]**

_That makes two of us, Ochako-chan._

****

**[Robocop 2.0]**

_You have nothing to fear from me, either. We are in U.A. for a reason! It should be said that any one of us can have such unknowns about our own quirks! It is why we have taken up the mantle as heroes in training, so that we can work on such things before being put out in the field!!_

****

**[Creati]**

_To cut Iida-san’s tangent short, it is not your fault. It is the fault of the villains that attacked us._

****

**[Darkside]**

_Wow, thanks everyone! I’m used to to other people my age shunning me because of how I am, so I was honestly a bit scared of coming back to school on Monday because of it._

_**** _

**[Empress]**

_Who would do that!? Give me their names and I’ll hunt them down myself!_

_Who’s with me!?_

__

**[Red Riot]**

_(ง •̀_•́)ง_

****

**[Graviga]**

_(๑و•̀ω•́)و_

__

**[Robocop 2.0]**

_You shall do no such thing! It would bring shame upon our class and to U.A. as a whole!_

****

**[Red Riot]**

_:c_

****

**[Graviga]**

_I guess you’re right, Iida-kun…_

_But still, you shouldn’t be so scared Kuro-chan! We’re all gonna be heroes together in the future! Just know that you can talk to any one of us if things get too hard, okay? You aren’t alone in this!_

****

**[Tsuki]**

_Indeed, there are no worse demons in the world than the ones inside your mind. One cannot conquer the dark tide by themselves._

****

**[Red Riot]**

_Yeah! No little buddy of mine will have to go through something like this if I have anything to say about it!!_

**[Darkside]**

_Thanks, you guys! That really means a lot._

_By the way, why is this chat room dubbed ‘The Protection Squad’?_

_**** _

**[Graviga]**

_Oh, I never noticed._

****

**[Empress]**

_….._

****

**[Red Riot]**

_Huh, I never saw it either. Why did you name it like this, Mina?_

**[Empress]**

_You guys really don’t know. Oh, you sweet summer children._

****

**[Darkside]**

_What? I’m a bit confused._

****

**[Tsuki]**

_I prefer the dark of night over any summer day._

****

**[Small Might]**

_I don’t think that’s what it means, Tokoyami-kun! But I’m not sure I follow either._

_**** _

**[Frogger]**

_It is quite obvious to me, but I won’t spoil it, kero._

_**** _

**[Creati]**

_I never figured you for the devious type, Asui-san. Though I understand the meaning behind the name as well._

_**** _

**[Empress]**

_Shh, no spoilers!!_

****

**[Darkside]**

_Well, anyways._

_Thanks for the support you guys, it really does mean the world to me._

_But I need to go, they are making me do another quirk evaluation._

__

**[Creati]**

_A quirk evaluation?_

__

**[Darkside]**

_Yeah… my quirk works a little bit differently now since everything happened at the USJ. It’s mostly the same though, so no worries! They just want to make sure in case my quirk registry needs to be updated._

__

**[Red Riot]**

_Wicked! Does anybody else practically feel Midoriya’s brain working in overdrive? I wonder if he’s writing stuff down in that notebook of his._

****

**[Small Might]**

_How did you know???_

__

**[Graviga]**

_You give yourself away, Deku-kun!_

__

**[Darkside]**

_You really do, Midoriya. I’ll talk to you guys later?_

__

**[Robocop 2.0]**

_Indeed, have a good rest of your day, Kokoro!_

__

**[Tsuki]**

_Both Dark Shadow and I bid you a good evening._

**[Empress]**

_Aww, that’s cute Tokoyami! Later, Kuro-chan!_

__

**[Red Riot]**

_Later, little buddy!_

__

**[Frogger]**

_Don’t forget to text any of us if you need anything, kero._

__

**[Darkside]**

_I will, no worries! :)_

__

****

**Darkside is offline**

****

Heterochromatic eyes studied the new chat room on his phone. Like Bakugo, he didn’t know why Ashido had added him on the list too. It was apparent that the new room was made for Kokoro and everyone else who had to sign those non disclosure agreements, all except for Mineta, but he personally didn’t like the purple runt.

Shoto closed the chat room and opened the private message to Kokoro.

His fingers hovered over that blinking line above the keyboard. He didn’t know what to say. She was busy and she probably wouldn’t read the message until later. Just a simple apology over the destroyed painting should be so easy, at least that’s what the detective had said.

So why was it being such a pain?    

With a sigh, he put down his phone as he heard the front door open and his sister’s soft voice welcoming their father home. His ears strained as his father’s powerful footsteps stomped to the other side of the house where his office was located. Shoto breathed a sigh of relief. At least his father wouldn’t be pounding on his door and demanding a ‘training’ session.

Endeavor had been in a foul mood recently. The next victim of that infamous kidnapper was plastered all over the news outlets. His father followed the same routine whenever that happened, coming home and not saying a word to any of his children before he stomped off to his office and slammed the door shut. There were a few times where an innocent piece of equipment in their dojo would get incinerated too.

Fuyumi was troubled, but she stayed clear away from that side of the house and stayed in her room instead. At least the bastard let them have their own bedrooms as safe havens from his temper. He and Fuyumi always sought shelter in their rooms, but Endeavor’s rage was like a tumultuous storm that shook the entire manor.

Shoto kept to himself until that evening, where his footsteps were silent as a fox on their traditional wooden floors. He snuck towards the kitchen to get something for his supper. He had long since memorized what squeaky boards to avoid and how to cross the hallways like a ghost, an irrational fear was still burned into his heart, one where the tiniest of sounds would spark the ire of his father.  He was close to the kitchen now, but the ultimate test would be sneaking past his father's imposing office door.

He froze when a harsh tone came from past the heavy oak doors.

_“I don’t care what your superiors say, that option is off the table!”_

He stood as still as a statue as his father was silent, presumably on the phone with somebody.

_“Let the media say what they want! We’re doing our jobs, but handing her over to that bastard will only make them more ravenous. You know they would blow it out of proportion if they knew we handed a child over to him to do who knows what, no matter how many others it would save. That, and she’s under the protection of Nezu and the entirety of U.A., or did you forget that little detail?”_

Shoto’s eyes widened a fraction.

Hand _her_ over? Who? Did the heroes know who that hooded kidnapper was really after? His mind flashed to Tokoyami’s words a few days ago, how he and Kokoro made a pact to protect the other from that hooded man plaguing the news.

So, that maniac’s true target is under the protection of U.A.

It would have to be someone the staff was close with. He knows the teachers were more than familiar with Kokoro since the start of the year. They gave her knowing smiles and encouraging nods that no other student would get, but she always pretended not to see them. He knew he wasn’t the only one to notice. Her quirk, like the rest of the victims, dealt with some form of umbrakinesis.

It all suddenly clicked in place.

The hooded man was after Kokoro. But why? Perhaps the villain wanted the power of her other form, judging from how she could summon a small army from everybody’s shadows within the USJ. Was there more to it than that, or was it something so base as getting more powerful? Shoto flinched as his father slammed the phone down and he turned tail back to his room so he wouldn’t get caught eavesdropping, his stomach suddenly churning.

More questions had buzzed in his brain when he got into the safety of his bedroom, taking extra care to close the door without a sound. His room was spacious, yet it barely had any decorations. His futon lay at the center and a desk was set in the corner. The single window near his closet was open to let in some fresh air, he chose that spot to sit under so that the breeze ruffled his hair.

He reached up and touched his scar as he let this new information settle.

Kokoro’s quirk was different somehow since she was going through an evaluation, and she was in the hospital for some sort of testing. Her crackled scars against skin like ink had been lodged into his memory. Not to mention Yaoyorozu’s story. By all rights, a wound like that would kill somebody, but instead the villains unleashed their own demise. No wonder Kokoro was a target.

These thoughts have been a whirlwind since the USJ. He could only imagine how his father and all of the other heroes felt, this case had been Endeavor’s obsession for well over a year. This was the first villain to outsmart so many heroes. That in itself was enough to get under the number two hero’s skin in a way Shoto never thought possible. It would be amusing if it wasn’t so frightening.

But, his father’s ire aside, how did everything connect to Kokoro?

Shoto unlocked his phone and opened the blank message, ignoring the other buzzing words of his classmates across the other chat rooms. The blinking line was aggravating as his mind blanked again. The easiest thing to do would be to forget this whole ordeal and move on with his training, he was in U.A. to be a hero, not for socializing or making friends.

This case and everything regarding Kokoro was none of his business, so why was this bothering him so much?

His phone creaked and he didn’t realize how the frost gnawed on his fingers and crept onto the screen. Shoto huffed and set it down, his knee bounced from where he sat, face set in a grimace. Suddenly, something in his chest twinged. He frowned and raised a hand over his beating heart, it was similar to the pull he felt during the USJ, though at a much lesser extent.

He __had__ felt slightly different ever since that glowing heart was extracted from him. His classmates were in agreement on that too. He wanted to throw his head back and groan in frustration. Nothing over the last few days had made any sense to him, not at all.

On instinct he picked up his thawed phone and opened the blank message, the blinking line baffled him and his brain still couldn’t formulate any words. He sat there, glaring at it, until the screen turned black. Shoto set the phone down with a sigh before standing, perhaps some exercise would clear his mind. Maybe the burn of his muscles would drive home that this entire thing was just a misplaced goose chase, and that none of it was any of his business. He wouldn’t get himself involved.

The message yet remained blank by the time he turned in for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Past few weeks have been hard, really hard. My sister's funeral was nicely done, to say the least, the funeral directors did a really nice job and the chapel was lovely. The service itself did her justice. We even have her buried by a tree, which I think she would like. The only thing left now is looking for a headstone, which we have an appointment for on Wednesday.
> 
> Like I said, the updating schedule is all a big mess right now, but I'll try updating here and there until a relative 'normal' settles in. I honestly don't know when that will be, but I'll try. Writing is the one thing that really helps me through a bad time, and especially now.
> 
> Thanks everybody for your support and understanding. <3
> 
> If you guys have any thoughts on this story, likes/dislikes, stuff about character intersections, about the direction the story is going in or anything else, I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts.


	34. Key To Their Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a logical ruuuuuuuse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is long. The longest one yet! I still don't know when I will be back to a normal schedule, but I wanted to give you guys an extra long, fluff filled chapter as a thanks for your patience. It also has some class 1-A shenanigans and references/cameos to both the Kingdom Hearts series and to Overlord!
> 
> Edit 1: There were a lot of minor typos in this one, but they're all fixed now! Hopefully!
> 
> Edit 2: Fixed even more typos! And added a tiny bit of dialogue with Arachne.

This was a bad idea.

Okay, this was _definitely_ a terrible idea.

Why did she agree to this again? Kuro rung her hands around the shoulder bag strap, trying not to let the din of the bustling train station unsettle her nerves. The sea of clamoring bodies sent chills up her arms and pangs of unease rumbled in her chest whenever some stranger looked at her and snickered. She found sanctuary in the midst of the drowning crowd in the form of an empty bench. She bee lined to it and sat down with a sigh.

This had been the first time she had truly been out of the apartment, barring any trip to U.A. or back, since that sludge villain incident a year ago. Maybe that’s why her guardian agreed to it, with the exception that two disguised police officers and an underground pro would tail her at all times in case of an incident.

She reached into her bag for the third time.

Inhaler? Check. Phone? Check. Wallet? Double check.

Kuro was wearing her second favorite suit today, one that Arachne dubbed the ‘assassin’. Even though she thought it looked nothing like an assassin and it was partly responsible for inspiring her hero costume design. It had alternating purple and silver colors on the loose sleeves, and like her costume, one of her gloves were silver while the other was purple. Her headpiece and a majority of her body suit was the lilac shade with silvery boots. A piece of cloth hung down over her destroyed right eye and draped past the front of her shoulder.

She took to poking around in the shadows while she waited, locating the two officers standing off in the distance. They didn’t tell her who the underground pro was, but he was a master of shrouding himself from her quirk. She looked over to the officers and waved, and one of them smiled and nodded at her. Then she felt it. A particular shadow that stood out in the black sea of shifting darkness, this one’s personality was akin to a kaleidoscope of crazy colors. The glittering fractals kept shifting and changing fluidly.

Kuro stood from the bench as she recognized the shadow, just as it raced towards her.

“Kuro-chan!!”

A warm body and the scent of strawberries and cherries crashed into her. Kuro chuckled and hugged back, her vision blocked by the explosion of pink hair.

“Hey, Mina-chan!”

Mina pulled back from her hug, hands still locked on Kuro’s shoulders, as she studied her with piercing yellow eyes. Kuro stood as still as a statue, and after a few moments a kind smile broke through Mina’s face.

“W-what is it?”

“What do you mean ‘what is it?’!?” Mina shook her lightly before dropping her arms and setting her hands on her hips, “I wanted to make sure that you’re okay! By the way, your clothes look so cool! Way different to the U.A. uniforms!”

Mina circled her and gave an approving nod. Mina herself chose an outfit that was far different than their school attire. A dark shirt with the words ‘ACID’ in bright pink letters, jean shorts, and psychedelic black and purple leggings. She wore white boots and her wrists jingled with several beaded bracelets. There was even a band on one of her horns too.  

“So… are you okay?”

Kuro was snapped out of studying her outfit and looked up into black eyes. The golden irises gleamed with concern and her brows were pinched together.

“I guess?” Kuro’s hands latched onto her bag strap, “I-I mean, I’m still sore from what happened, but I’m doing better!”

White lie #1. Her new scars, especially the one on her neck, thrummed with pain. Her doctors said that the new medications were supposed to help more, but…

Mina narrowed her eyes and hummed. Then she suddenly linked arms with Kuro and they walked away from the bench, with Mina leading the way through the crowd like an ice breaker through the arctic. The pink girl blew off any ogling stares or scoffs they got as they went through the train station, and Kuro kept tabs on the two officers tailing them.

“Where are we going?” Kuro asked as they stepped out into the sunshine. “Aren’t we supposed to meet up with the others first?”

“Don’t worry, they’re all going there anyways. We’re gonna get tea and cake!!” Mina shouted, “I told you we had to go out for ice cream or tea sometime! And the mall where we’re meeting up at has a little shop with the __best__  cake!!”

Mina didn’t like how her friend was lying. The girl was in obvious pain, and had been almost every moment since she met the mysterious and adorable girl. She and Kirishima talked about it over texts. They always wondered if any of their other classmates noticed. Mina vowed to do her best to bury that pain under a mountain of sweet treats and sunshine to make it all better, if only for a few minutes.

They had to stop at a crosswalk, the mall was only a block away now. Kuro knew this mall like the back of her hand, but let Mina lead the way.

“Oh, how did your quirk evaluation go?” Mina asked, her arm still linked with Kuro’s. “Did they have to update anything?”

Kuro chuckled and tilted her head to the side as cars zoomed down the road and other passersby waited for the light with them.

“And why would I spoil the surprise? You’ll just have to wait and see in the next heroics class!”

Mina put her free hand to her chest in mock injury, “You’re keeping secrets from your favorite big sister!?”

Kuro’s brain short circuited, “B-big sister?”

Other bystanders flinched away from them as Mina burst out laughing and hugged Kuro closer. The light finally changed and Mina dragged Kuro along as other people gave them glares or kept their distance.

“Well, yeah!” Mina grinned at Kuro as she sputtered in embarrassment, “And Kiri is your big brother! I know Ochako and Tsu-chan would agree with me too! And probably most of our other classmates, except Mineta. He’s a creep.”

“I-if you say so…” Kuro suddenly found the pavement much more interesting.

“Awww, you’re adorable when you’re embarrassed, Kuro-chan!”

If she could, Kuro would probably be beet red by now. She cleared her throat and grasped the first thing on her mind to change the subject. Like the new weight on her head.

“Well, I guess I can share something with you since we do have this in common now.”

Mina’s eyes brightened and she grinned eagerly, “Oooh, what is it?”

“I have horns.”

She blinked and froze in the middle of the sidewalk. “You… you have __horns__!?”

Thankfully, she spared everybody’s eardrums by half whisper yelling. Mina was gaping and stars entered her eyes.

“Do you know what this means, Kuro-chan!?”

“Er…No?”

Her pink classmates grinned, “We’re horn buddies!! No, even better yet, horn siblings!!”

“I-”

Mina pumped her fist and snuggled Kuro into her side, “Can we tell Kiri!? He doesn’t really have horns, but he does spike his hair up that way!”

“He shall be our horn brother.” Kuro deadpanned.

The other girl snickered as she dug out her phone. Mina leaned in and grinned as she set it to selfie mode. Kuro barely had enough time to flash a peace sign before she took the picture and sent it straight to Kirishima. Kuro chuckled and dug out her phone.

 

**[Red Riot]**

_Nice! You guys at the mall already?_

__

**[Empress]**

_Almost! It sucks you couldn’t come, Kiri!_

**[Red Riot]**

_Yeah, both of my moms probably won’t let me out of the house until school tomorrow._

**[Darkside]**

_I’m surprised anyone’s parents agreed to Mina’s idea._

 

Mina snickered and gently elbowed Kuro as they trekked closer to the mall.

 

**[Empress]**

_How could they not!? Even if most of the class couldn’t come…_

_Anyways, getting off track here, Kuro-chan! You want to do the honors?_

**[Red Riot]**

_Uh… honors for what?_

**[Darkside]**

_I have news._

__

Kuro chuckled as both of them waited a minute for dramatic effect, and Mina put her hand on her mouth to stifle her own giggles.

**[Red Riot]**

_News for what?_

_Should I be concerned??_

_Hello???_

**[Darkside]**

****_I have horns now._

**[Empress]**

_HORNS Kiri!! The three of us are officially the Horn Siblings!_

_**** _

**Empress has changed room name from ‘Best Budz’ to ‘Horn Sibz’**

****

**[Darkside]**

_Nice._

**[Red Riot]**

_Really!? That’s so awesome!!_

_But it makes it sound like you never had horns before?_

**[Darkside]**

_Changes from USJ, I blame my quirk. :c_

**[Red Riot]**

_Gotcha :c_

_＼(^o^)／_

**[Darkside]**

_( > ^_^ )>_

**[Empress]**

_Hey don’t leave me out!!_

_⊂(・ヮ・⊂)_

**[Red Riot]**

_Group hug! :D_

**[Empress]**

_Yus!!_

_Aw man, hate to cut you off Kiri, but we’re at the mall! I’ll be sure to pick something cool for you!_

**[Red Riot]**

_Thanks, Mina! Have fun you guys!_

**[Darkside]**

_ヾ ^_^_

__

Kuro dropped her phone back into her bag as they finally entered the mall. She would never forget the first time she came here with Aizawa, except the open plaza and multiple open stories were littered with vibrant pinks and reds for cherry blossom season, instead of twinkling Christmas lights. If Kuro was inclined, she could poke around in the shadows far enough to find Arachne on the fourth floor.

Kuro was in tune to the vibrant surroundings, from the latest music playing gently over the speakers to the hustle and bustle of the crowd lingering on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Mina grinned as she raised her phone and snapped a picture of Kuro to send to the other girls. She flinched when Kuro turned to her suddenly, thinking she was caught red handed.    

“Ochako-chan and Tsu-chan are here!”

“O-oh, really?” Mina pocketed her phone and looked around, but she didn’t see them through the mob, “Er, where?”

Kuro linked arms with her and led the way this time. Mina did her job at scaring away anybody who got too close as they bee lined to a tiny store on the first floor. Low and behold, Tsuyu’s iconic green hair could be seen by the display windows, right next to a hazel bob. Kuro chuckled as Mina raised her other arm and waived it wildly.

“Ochaaaako! Tsuuuu!!”

The two looked over their shoulders, their eyes brightening when they saw their wild pink classmate. Ochako wore a simple red T-shirt and capris, with sandals on her feet and a little purse draped on her shoulder. Tsuyu, despite the spring warmth, wore a long tan jacket, jeans, and boots. A burst of color was added by a vibrant red scarf wrapped about her neck.

They both waved back, with Ochako bearing a bright smile.

“Mina-chan!” Her eyes flicked to Kuro and widened.

Ochako’s feet moved by themselves. She didn’t know what she was doing as she raced over and nearly tackled Kuro in a death grip, Mina released Kuro’s arm and watched the scene with glimmers in her eyes. Mina doubled over giggling as Tsuyu approached with a head tilt while her tongue poked out.

“Ochako?”

Kuro said as the girl finally pulled back, pinning her with eyes not unlike Mina’s when they found each other at the train station. The girl scanned her up and down. Kuro was lucky that her suit covered her new scars and that she was a master of hiding her pain from someone like Aizawa. Ochako’s scrutinizing gaze softened and her mouth broke into a watery smile. Kuro remembered Tsukauchi’s words. Her very first friend was one of three to see her before she transformed, and the scene they described was not pretty.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Kuro-chan! I was so worried!”

Kuro cleared her throat to bury the lump, “Y-yeah, I’m fine! See, fit as a fiddle!”  

Only Tsuyu saw the slight tremble to Kuro’s hands as she pulled off a cheesy hero pose, but Mina’s expression dropped in the corner of her eye. Ochako’s brows were drawn together, but they broke as she forced a smile.

“Let us know if you need anything.” Tsuyu stepped up and gave Kuro a hug too, “It’s alright if you need to take breaks while we’re here. You did just get out of the hospital after all.”

They broke from the hug and Kuro gave them all a firm nod. They seemed to relax after that, so Kuro changed the subject.

“S-so where are the others?” Kuro asked.

Mina dug out her phone, thumb flicking on the screen. “They should be here somewhere...”

“Speaking of which,”Tsuyu blinked and looked at Kuro, “How did you find us so fast? It shouldn’t have been easy in this crowd.”

“I used my quirk.”

Tsuyu and Ochako exchanged glances while Mina was still busy with her phone.

“I thought using a quirk in public was illegal?” Ochako asked.

“Well, usually.” Kuro poked her fingers together, unaware that Mina was now looking at her too, “But I was able to get a permit since I need to my quirk to see properly. It’s nothing like a provisional hero license or anything, and I still can’t use the other factors of my quirk.”

“Oh, I didn’t know something like that existed!” Ochako said as she shifted her purse.

Tsuyu poked her cheek and blinked at Kuro, “I’m not surprised. Anything’s possible in a world of quirks.”

“Not to mention badass!” Mina shouted with a grin.  

Getting such a limited permit was fairly simple, especially with Tsukauchi and Nezu’s backing.

Just then, three distinct shadows entered her radar. One was compassionate and warm, yet buzzing with infinite possibility like the fires of creation. Another was like a mirage in the heat of summer. The last held a steady beat, almost attuned to the heartbeat of its human counterpart.

“I think the others are here.”

Like clockwork, all of their phones let out notifications. Mina glanced at hers as the other two dug theirs out, but Kuro only needed a glance to know where they were. The pink girl giggled and draped an arm over Kuro.

“Well, why don’t you lead the way?”

Kuro nodded and pointed towards the entrance, “They’re this way.”

Ochako and Tsuyu fell in step beside Kuro and Mina, and it wasn’t long before they all spotted the iconic ponytail of Yaoyorozu standing beside Jirou and the floating clothes of Hagakure. The former wore all name brand items, including knee high boots, leggings, a colorful skirt and matching shirt. An elegant leather satchel hung from her shoulder. It looked expensive enough to pay for several months rent.

Hagakure wore simpler clothes, much like Ochako only with brighter pastel colors and her shirt had long sleeves. On the other end of the spectrum was Jiro. She wore darker shades, seamlessly sporting a punk rock look complete with spiky armbands and bracelets.

Mina’s face split with a devious grin as she put a single finger to her lips. Kuro exchanged confused glances with Ochako and Tsuyu as the pink girl broke away and merged with the flowing crowd. It looked like the other three girls were talking, with Yaoyorozu looking at her phone with a creased brow. Mina came up behind them and struck.

“Hey guys!!”

Hagakure shrieked and latched onto Yaoyorozu, who simply blinked and looked at Mina with wide eyes.

Jiro turned and stared, her expression was lax and unimpressed. She twirled around one of her jacks through her fingers and couldn’t meet Mina’s eyes.

“You know I could hear you from a mile away.” Jiro said.

“What!? Even in this huge crowd!? Aw man!” Mina deflated with a dramatic sigh, “Stealth mission failed, restart the game!”

“A-are you kidding!? She scared the crap outta me!” Hagakure drew back from a smiling Yaoyorozu, “Now I know how others feel when I do it on accident…”

“Don’t feel bad, kero.” Tsuyu said as she approached, “It happens to everyone, and Mina-chan was just playing around.”

The others laughed as the group finally converged, but Yaoyorozu tensed as she laid eyes on Kuro. Her and Ochako locked eyes and were having a silent conversation, with Ochako giving a small smile while she reached up and clutched her bag straps. Kuro poked her fingers together as Yaoyorozu's concern radiated upon her.

Luckily Mina could read people like a book, so she flung her arms around the only two girls who were oblivious about Kuro’s ‘incident’ at the USJ. Hagakure giggled and leaned into Mina while Jiro looked uncomfortable to be squished in the pink girl’s side.

“C’mon you two! Let’s get a head start on these slowpokes!”

With that, the two were dragged away, blending seamlessly into the crowd. Tsuyu blinked and turned to the three of them with a knowing look in her eyes.

“I’ll make sure they don’t get in trouble, especially Mina-chan. You know how to find us, kero.”

Tsuyu followed them, diving into the stream of people with practised ease. After a moment, Yaoyorozu blinked and looked at Kuro, her knuckles white on her bag straps. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and opened her mouth to speak, but Kuro beat her to it by raising a single hand.

“I’m okay, I promise.”

Yaoyorozu wasn’t convinced. Ochako was fidgeting with her sleeve, but her eyes sparked with determination. Their eyes traded a myriad of unspoken words in a flash as Ochako gave her a small nod. Yaoyorozu released a sigh before straightening her shoulders, and Kuro titled her head at the way her eyes lit up like embers, not unlike Ochako’s determination and just as vivid. An aura seemed to radiate from her, affectionate and kind like a concerned older sister.

“Forgive us,” Yaoyorozu reached down and clasped one of Kuro’s hands in both of hers, warmth seeped into Kuro’s glove, “Uraraka and I saw what scars you have during the events of the USJ. I… don’t know much about you or what you all went through, but I know the extent of such scarring must be too much to bear at times.”

Kuro stiffened and flicked her golden eye between the two of them, expressions set in a certain softness. This wasn’t how Kuro thought this conversation would go. She expected these two to show fear or at least be uncomfortable around her. Not… this.

Ochako’s smile nearly matched the warmth of Yaoyorozu’s and her hazel eyes held such a depth of sincerity that Kuro had seen in no other person.

“Y-You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to!” Ochako jumped up and clutched Kuro’s free hand, sans her pinky, “But we __both__ want you to know that we’re here for you, okay? If you ever want to talk or need anything, just say so!”

“I…”

Kuro didn’t know how to react.

The trio stood in silence, allowing the blurred faces of countless people to trickle around them as Kuro studied the ground. They must have made an odd sight. After a few more moments Ochako’s other hand joined the first, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“You don’t have to tell us anything right now. We will wait until you are ready.” Yaoyorozu’s smile and her gentle words made Kuro’s vision go blurry, but she rapidly blinked them away.

“I…” Kuro’s hands squeezed both of theirs, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready, but… thank you.”

Their expressions brightened and Kuro let their hands go. Yaoyorozu took the opportunity to stand beside Kuro, her eyes as bright as the sunlight draping in from the skylights.

“You two can just call me Momo. I know Ashido likes to call me Yaomomo, so you can call me that if you want as well.”

Ochako beamed, “Okay, Momo!”

Kuro nodded as Momo gently bumped her shoulder.

“Well, lets not make the others wait! Shall we?”

Kuro was grateful when the two of them linked arms with her, using themselves to create a barrier between her and the flow of people.

“They’re that way.” Kuro pointed up towards the second floor when Ochako gave her a knowing glance.

Momo blinked and looked down at Kuro as they inched towards the escalators. “How do you know?”

 Kuro finished explaining her limited license to Momo by the time they stepped into a craft store. This was one of Kuro’s favorite places to shop for art supplies, the store itself was rather small compared to others in the mall, yet the choices and quality were on par to the larger chain stores.

The gaggle of familiar girls were wandering around the aisles when they caught up to each other, with Mina grinning and waving her arm wildly.

“Hey guys! We went ahead and started shopping without you, I hope you don’t mind!” Mina clapped her hands together with her mischievous grin.

Tsuyu, who was standing beside Hagakure’s disembodied clothes, was looking through colorful boxes of pencils a few meters away. Jiro was nowhere in sight but Kuro felt her thrumming shadow a few aisles down.

“Not at all.” Momo said, “As long as you didn’t get into any trouble.”

“Who, me!?” Mina put a hand to her heart, “I would never do anything like that! Just a warning though, I wouldn’t go into the aisle that had silly string! Somebody made a mess.”

Momo face palmed as Ochako and Kuro exchanged looks and started giggling.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Momo said, but then she suddenly perked up with a smile, “Oh, that reminds me! I wanted to look around for a calligraphy set!”

Kuro tilted her head, “Couldn’t you just make one yourself?”

“Er.. well, yes… but…you see…” Momo said as she fidgeted with her bag straps, “The economy! Yes, doing such a thing will mess with the economy! Please, excuse me.”

With that, she turned on her heel and left the aisle.

“The economy?” Ochako asked as she raised an eyebrow. “How will making a pen and some ink ruin the economy?”

Mina and Kuro shrugged. Just then Jiro wandered into their aisle, arms full of spray paint cans in a variety of colors. Tsuyu and Hagakure were still conversing over adorable animal themed pencils and didn’t notice as she passed by.

“That’s quite a haul there.” Kuro said.

Jiro stopped next to them and shuffled the cans in her arms, “Yeah, I’m just starting out, so I don’t know what colors I like yet.”

“You like painting too?” Kuro asked.

“Yeah.” Jiro couldn’t meet any of their eyes and her cheeks were flushed as if she were embarrassed, “W-well, I’m not very good yet. Luckily my parents own a few buildings and are letting me practice on them.”

So _cool_ , Kuro thought. She never tried spray painting before, maybe Jiro would let Kuro come along? She would ask later.

“Ooh, let me see!” Mina was merciless as she scanned through the colors, but her face fell to disappointment, “Hunter green? Deep Ocean? Satin black!? Where’s all the color!?”

Jiro flinched at her excited volume, “These __are__  colors?”

“Oh no they’re not!” Mina waved her finger, “You need brighter colors than this! C’mon, let’s go back and get you some real popping shades!”

Mina locked her hands on Jiro’s shoulders and pushed her back out of the aisle, Kuro and Ochako were speechless as the other girl’s protests faded into obscurity.

“Should we go help her?” Ochako asked.

“I think she’ll be fine, maybe.” Kuro slightly tilted her head and followed their shadows, “Mina only wants to help.”

“If you say so…” Ochako glanced at her with a warm smile, “So is there anything you want to pick up, Kuro-chan? I don’t really know much about painting or anything like that though.”

“Hmm,” Kuro reached into her bag and pulled out a tiny list of materials, “There are some things I wanted to look at.”

Tsuyu met their eyes and smiled at them as they finally left the aisle, and Hagakure gave them a little wave. They passed Momo clutching a large box of high end calligraphy equipment, her eyes alight with excitement, a battle zone of sticky string clinging to every surface in the next aisle over, and snuck around Mina and Jiro as the pink girl shoved the brightest colors into the other girl’s arms. Finally, they made it to the back of the store.

This one smelled of leather and wood, with pleasing shades of the materials stacked on the shelves. Kuro walked up to the leather selections with Ochako beside her. Who knew there was such a range of colors for leather? Kuro picked up a light tan sheaf and examined it.

“What do you need leather for?” Ochako asked.

Kuro turned the leather around in her hands before putting it back and selecting another color, “You know those notebooks Midoriya has?”

Ochako nodded.

“He works so hard on them, but those notebooks he has wouldn’t last long if something happened to them. I was thinking about making him one so he wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“Y-you’re gonna make him a notebook!?”

“Yeah?” Kuro glanced at her and tilted her head at Ochako’s flushed face. “Are you okay?”

 Ochako took sudden interest in the leather selection and touched the tips of her fingers together, “Yup! Perfectly fine!”

She hummed and then looked at the leather in her hands, “You want to help me make it? Then it can be a present from both of us!”

Kuro didn’t understand why her friend’s face was so red or how her shadow brimmed with unfamiliar emotions.

“Really?”

Kuro nodded eagerly. The next ten minutes were spent sorting through the selection and any accessories that would go on it. Ochako chose a deep mahogany colored leather for the cover while Kuro found enough acid free paper to fill up an entire novel. They both chose the neat little clasp that would keep the journal shut, a simple little stone the same color as All Might’s electric blue eyes.

The rest of the materials were already at home. Kuro was about to go check out, when a surprised cry and the hiss of a spray can a few aisles down made her giggle. Ochako sighed, but there was a smile on her face as she looked at Kuro.

“I’ll go see what happened. See you up front?”

Kuro nodded and Ochako bee lined towards the other aisle. Kuro made her way up to the register with items in hand. The counter was vacant, so Kuro set down her items and reached towards a little silver bell beside the register, but her hand froze when something colorful caught the corner of her eye. There was a tall stand with several handmade charms set next to the checkout counter.

The little star shapes were crafted from stained glass, the five points contained in gleaming silver frames. Long brown cords were tied at the top point. Each had a different design in the center of the star, a crown, a key, an elegantly shaped X, and several variations of a heart. Kuro reached out and plucked an indigo one by it’s cord, marveling at the gleaming glass as it swiveled in the light.

“Do you like them?”

Kuro startled and turned towards the kind voice behind the counter.

She never felt a shadow approach! The woman at the register was tall and slender, everything about her was dyed the most startling blue. Her eyes, hair, and foreign clothes all share the cool hue. The tag on her shirt said her name was Aqua, a fitting name in Kuro’s opinion. But the way this woman carried herself, like a deadly dancer on the battlefield, set her apart from someone who would just keep watch over a small crafts store.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kuro wondered if she had been a hero once. She broke herself out of her staring and answered.

“I do. Are they a certain kind of charm? I haven’t seen them here before.”

“They are called Wayfinders.” Aqua smiled, her oceanic eyes full of warmth, “The charm that brings luck to travelers, but they are also said to tie friends together.”

“Ooh. They are really pretty too.”

“Thanks! I made them myself, they are usually made from a certain type of seashell, but I had to work with other materials.”

Kuro hummed. There were so many colors to choose from. It would be ridiculous to buy twenty of these all at once so she settled on seven, one for each color of the rainbow. Nobody else had made their way to the front yet, so they would be lovely surprise presents.

She paid for her items and Aqua smiled and waved at her as she turned back to find her friends, the glass charms tucked safely away for later. It didn’t take long to find the others.

“I told you I’m sorry, Kyouka-chan!”

“You’re lucky Yaomomo was able to get it out, this is my favorite jacket!”

Kuro turned the corner to see her classmates walking towards the counter, Jiro’s expression was thunderous and Mina walked beside her, head bowed and hands clapped together. Momo walked on Jiro’s other side, a damp white rag stained with dark blue paint. Ochako was behind them with Tsuyu and Hagakure, all of them looking on the verge of laughing.

“Tell you what, I’ll buy you ice cream!” Mina said.

Jiro wasn’t impressed.

“Err.. ice cream and cake!”

Jiro’s lips formed a contemplative line, but still didn’t say anything. Mina bowed her head even deeper.

“Ice cream, cake, a-and I’ll pay for your spray paint!!”

Jiro sighed and shifted the paint cans in her arms, there were nearly twice as many colors now.

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Mina latched onto Jiro’s arms and yanked her towards the front, her startled cries went ignored.

“Er, do I even want to ask what happened?” Kuro asked as she stepped up to the others.

Momo sighed and folded the rag before putting it in her bag, “They were rather irresponsible in the paint section.”

Ochako giggled, “That’s Mina for you!”

“She’s lucky you were around, Momo.” Tsuyu said, both she and Hagakure held onto packs of cute pens and pencils, “There’s no way she would have gotten to that stain in time otherwise, kero.”

“Y-yes, well,” Momo’s cheeks dusted a light red as her fingers tapped the calligraphy set in her other hand, “We should go pay for our items.”

The others went ahead, with Kuro and Ochako lagging behind. Ochako noticed the rack of Wayfinders while the others were preoccupied, eyes wide in awe as her fingers grazed over a fiery orange one with a crown as its centerpiece. With a sad sigh, she let the item go. Well, at least Kuro knew which color to give Ochako.

Aqua was patient with the wily teenagers and waved them off as they left the store with bags in hand. Kuro stepped up beside Jiro as she struggled with hers.

“Those look heavy, you want some help?”

Jiro gave her a tiny smile, “I should be ok, but thanks.”

Kuro hummed, but an idea came into mind.

“Actually,” The others looked at her as she slightly raised her voice, “I could probably carry all of your bags, so we wont have to lug them around all day.”

“We can’t make you do that!” Hagakure said, hugging her tiny bag of pencils to her chest.

Without a word, Kuro held out her own bag over her shadow and let it go. Ochako reached out and tried to grab it as it fell, but it sank into Kuro’s shadow like a stone in water. Then Kuro tugged on its shadowy string to pull it back out. Ochako’s jaw wasn’t the only one to drop.

Mina gasped, “Hacks!”

“To think your quirk can also work like a dimensional pocket…” Momo muttered under her breath.

“That. Was. Awesome!” Hagakure cried as she flung her arms into the air, “Do it again!”

“Don’t you guys understand what this means!?” Mina moved forward and latched her hands on Kuro’s shoulders, “Do you know how many snacks we can sneak into a movie theatre!?”  

Jiro furrowed her brows, “You probably shouldn’t say that so loud.”

“It’s okay,” Kuro giggled and tilted her head, “You know, somebody else said the exact same thing.”

Tsuyu matched Kuro’s head tilt and poked her cheek, “Are you sure you want to? It doesn’t weigh you down, does it?”

“No,” Kuro shook her head, “It did at first but I’ve trained it up quite a bit. I don’t mind, really!”

Momo smiled at Kuro, “Very well, but everyone hold on to your receipts so we don’t forget anything later.”

One by one, they dropped their bags, still in awe every time their things were devoured by Kuro’s shadow. Jiro was last, she avoided Kuro’s eye but adorned a small smile on her face as her heavy load sank into darkness.

“Thanks.” She said quietly, twirling around her ear jacks.

“Now that that’s settled,” Momo clapped her hands to gather everyone’s attention, “Where to next?”

Mina immediately wrapped her arms around Kuro and Jiro’s shoulders, “Ice cream and cake!!”

Hagakure jumped up and and down, “Seconded!”

“Getting something to eat doesn’t sound half bad.” Tsuyu said.

“Right!?” Mina said, “I know where the best place is! Follow me!”

She released Kuro's shoulders to take point, splitting the yet growing mob of shoppers as they made their way to the next floor. Somehow, Kuro ended up walking in between Ochako and Momo. The latter smiled kindly at her and Ochako’s grin was contagious, it sparked a warmth in Kuro’s chest. She still didn’t know how she deserved friends like these.

Jiro and Hagakure were chit chatting behind them and Tsuyu was at their flank. Unbeknownst to them, the frog girl was looking over her shoulder every few steps, her calm, blank stare searching for their unknowing pursuers.

The store wasn’t hard to find and soon they were all enveloped in the scents of confectioneries and freshly brewed tea. This store was larger than Aqua’s downstairs, booths and tables were scattered about the open space and there was a large glass counter filled to the brim with ice cream samples. Intricately decorated cakes and brownies were put out for display, making their mouths water.

Mina rushed towards the ice cream first, taking in the wild arrangement of colors and flavors. Hagakure hopped up beside her while everyone else was admiring a tiered chocolate cake laced with sugar flowers. Suddenly, Hagakure cried out.

“Oh my gosh, they actually have it!!”  

“Have what?” Ochako asked as she tore her eyes away from the chocolate cake.

Hagakure jumped up several times, “Sea salt ice cream!”

Kuro was at her side in milliseconds, “You like it too?”

“Yeah!” She clapped her invisible hands together and bounced on the balls of her heels, “It’s only the best ice cream ever!”

“Right!? I’ve been trying to get more people to eat it, but they’re always thrown off by the color.” Kuro held up her hand, “Ice cream buddies?”

Hagakure giggled and high fived Kuro, “Ice cream buddies!”

Mina grinned at their interaction, “I’ve never seen it here before! It must be new.”

“I’ve never seen blue ice cream like that.” Jiro said.

Momo cupped her chin and narrowed her eyes in thought, “Is it really just cream and sea salt?”

“And vanilla too!” Kuro said.

Hagakure exchanged a (invisible) knowing look with Kuro, “We’re gonna get everybody hooked on it.” She deadpanned.

Kuro giggled, “No doubt about it!”

“I’d like to try it, kero,” Tsuyu’s eyes glimmered with amusement, “But I can’t have too many cold things to eat, so I’ll take a hot fudge sundae instead.”

“You can have a bite of mine!” Hagakure said, to which Tsuyu smiled with a nod.

“I’m down for trying anything new!” Mina said as she approached the counter.

The cashier behind rang up the entire order of six sea salt ice creams, a hot fudge sundae, an assortment of drinks, and a ridiculously large chocolate chiffon cake to share. When it came to pay though, Mina opened her wallet and gasped. It was so empty that butterflies could fly out of it.

“Uh… I think I spent too much at the craft store…”

Jiro bristled and lowered her head, “Sorry.”

Mina waved her hand at her, “Don’t worry about it! But uh… how are we gonna pay?”

Momo smiled as she stepped up to the counter and dug out her wallet, “Leave it to me, everyone.”

The pink girl nearly burst into tears, “Thanks for the save, big sister Momo!”

“B-big sister?” Momo flinched, nearly dropping the money on the floor.

“Yup! You’re like everyone’s big sister!” Mina turned towards Kuro and winked, “And Kuro-chan is everyone’s little sister!”

“Me!?” Kuro sputtered and stared at the floor.

Tsuyu huffed in amusement and stared between Kuro and Momo, who were flustered beyond belief, “It oddly fits, kero.”

Ochako playfully bumped Kuro’s good side and had a bubbly smile. Kuro and Momo exchanged glances while Jiro nodded. The way Hagakure’s shoulder shook, she must have been holding back her own giggles.

Ochako finally came to the rescue, “Why don’t Kuro-chan and I go find a table?”

“I’ll come with.” Jiro said quietly, still smiling.

They broke off from the group and found a large circular booth in the back. It only took a few minutes for the others to come back, two trays haphazardly topped with everybody’s orders.

“Heavy!” Mina said as she set the first one down, their drinks sloshing perilously yet never spilling.

“We probably should have split them into three trays.” Momo said as she set down the tray with the ice cream and cake.

Kuro was between Ochako and Hagakure, who excitedly sat down as the ice cream was passed around.

Tsuyu sat down next and picked up her spoon, “Whenever my siblings and I try something new, we always try it together and at the same time.”

"Ooh, I like that idea!” Hagakure said as she picked up an extra spoonful of her blue ice cream and passed it to Tsuyu.

“Let’s do it!” Mina plopped down at the end of the booth after Momo was settled.

Kuro and Hagakure held their breath as everyone took a bite of their sea salt ice cream.

“I usually don’t like salty things,” Jiro started as she scooped up another spoonful, “But I like it.”

“Hmm, salty with a hint of vanilla in the aftertaste. What a fantastic treat.” Momo said.

“I’m totally gonna tell Kiri about this!” Mina shoved a second mouthful of ice cream, “It’s so good!”

Ochako’s eyes were wide and she copied Mina, “Kuro-chan, Toru-chan, this is amazing!”

Hagakure giggled and leaned forward in her seat as Tsuyu stared at her empty spoon, “So, Tsu-chan? What do you think?”

She looked up and smiled, “I think I should share this with my siblings sometime.”

“Success!” Kuro said.

Hagakure nodded, “If only we could find some way for the rest of the class to try it too!”

Mina, with ice cream stuck to the side of her face, pointed her empty spoon at them like a sword, “Ice cream party!!”

“That might have to wait until after the Sports Festival,” Momo said, “I don’t see how it will work otherwise.”

Mina deflated, “I guess so…”

With that, they dove into chatter regarding the up and coming festival. The cake was sliced and split evenly among them, with leftovers to spare. None of the girls even batted an eye as Kuro removed the bottom half of her mask to eat. Her fruit tea and cake were a delectable combination, and Momo was kind enough to get Hagakure, Kuro, and Mina second helpings of ice cream.

They were just finishing their food when Hagakure perked up.

“Mina, if Yaomomo is the big sister and Kuro is the littlest, which one would I be?”

Mina narrowed her eyes in thought as she devoured her next spoonful, “You’d be the second youngest!” He eyes scanned the table, “Tsu, you’d be the second oldest and would help poor Yaomomo out when we get in trouble.”

Tsuyu chuckled, “I do that anyways with my younger siblings.”

Mina hummed and looked at Jiro, “It would then be me and Kyouka-chan! We would be the cool ones that like to get into the most trouble, and you would all go to me when you need expert dating advice!”

Ochako stiffened in her seat, “D-dating advice?”

“And you!” Mina playfully slapped Ochako’s shoulder, “You’d be right in the middle of all of us!”

“We’d be a chaotic family.” Kuro said, to which Mina simply grinned.

“I think you mean the best, most dysfunctional family ever!”

Tsuyu blinked and tilted her head, “I don’t think that’s the best way to put it, kero.”

They joked around for a while and left once their bellies were full of sugar and the remaining cake was wrapped up. They were debating where to go next after it was put in Kuro’s shadow. Momo suddenly perked up.

“Oh, my favorite boutique is having a sale!” She said as she clapped her hands together, “I was hoping to stop by today before it ends.”

“You heard the girl!” Mina shouted as she marched ahead of them, “Let’s get this shopping show on the road!!”

“Er… Ashido?” Momo called.

Mina froze and whirled around on her feet, “Yeeeeees?”

“You’re going the wrong way, its this way.”

“Oh…”

Kuro chuckled alongside the others as Momo led the way. She tuned out the girls and their chatter as she nosed around the shadows, she hadn’t learned to control her new vast range or how to take in so much information at once, so she limited herself to a fifty feet radius around them. One thing that __did__ catch her attention was Tsuyu’s shadow, which shifted in unease.

Kuro held herself back and fell in step beside her as she checked over her shoulder for the umpteenth time. They had apparently reached Momo’s choice of store, but Kuro put a hand to the frog girl’s shoulder as the others stepped inside ahead of them.

“What’s wrong, Tsu-chan?”

Tsuyu blinked at Kuro and then turned and pointed out into the crowd, “Someone’s been following us since we left the craft store. I was just about to bring it up with the others once we were inside the store, kero.”

Kuro followed her gaze to a figure over on a bench, the person’s face masked behind the newspaper he was reading. He looked out of place in this world of technology. Kuro narrowed her eye and sent out her quirk, but huffed in amusement as she recognized it’s counterpart.

“It’s okay,” Kuro said, “I know him.”

Tsuyu’s was expressionless, but her shadow shifted from shock to confusion to concern, “You have a stalker?”

“N-No!” Kuro waved her hands wildly, “I-it’s actually a police officer! I… I almost couldn’t come along on this trip because it might be too dangerous.”

The frog girl tilted her head, “Because of that kidnapper?”

Kuro stiffened.

“Sorry for my bluntness, kero.”

Kuro poked her fingers together and looked at the figure on the bench, “It’s okay. Some officers actually volunteered to follow us in case anything happened, but I don’t know where they went or why he’s here.”

Nobody needed to know about the underground hero also lurking in the crowd somewhere.

Technically, it was the __only__ way Aizawa would allow her to go. Kuro was a witness to the man’s internal battle raging in his shadow. Hizashi and Nemuri also volunteered, but everyone involved knew they would get easily distracted or accidentally reveal Kuro’s relationship with the other teachers.

A hint of sadness trickled into Tsuyu’s shadow, but her expression remained the same.

“I’m sorry.”

Kuro’s head snapped towards her, “For what?”

“I never thought about how hard it must be for you, not even being able to go out and have fun without extra security surrounding you at all times. I hope that kidnapper will be brought to justice soon.”

“It’s okay, really! You kind of get used to it after a while.”

That was the wrong thing to say. Tsuyu’s brow furrowed and the corners of her mouth dipped down. Kuro grasped for a sudden change in subject.

“I might go say hi to him, if you want to get ahead without me?”

Tsuyu’s face returned to normal and she nodded, “I won’t tell the others if you don’t want, we wouldn’t want them to worry either, kero.”

Kuro didn’t know if the other girl heard Kuro’s muttered thanks as they went their separate ways. She did her best to ignore the crowd and focus on the pair of furry, ginger ears sticking up from the top of the newspaper, coming to a stop a few feet in front of him.

“You know that disguise only works in video games or movies, right?” Kuro said.

The ears flickered, and the figure lowered the newspaper to reveal Officer Tamakawa in civilian clothes. The cat smirked.

“Curses, my plan is foiled!” He said sarcastically.

Kuro chuckled and sat down on the bench as he folded up the newspaper.

“What are you doing here? What happened to the other two officers?”

Tamakawa set the newspaper on his lap and smiled to her, “Officers Ryuko and Warabi were called away for an emergency. Today is my day off, you see, but I volunteered to take their place since I had to come here today anyways.”

Kuro bowed her head, “Sorry for wasting your day off.”

“Don’t be, Kuro-chan!” She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, “My days off are never wasted if I get to see you. Although….”

Kuro tilted her head as he smirked again.

“I guess you could drop off some of your homemade curry the next time you and Aizawa-san are at the station if you still feel bad! I’m sure everyone would enjoy another taste at your cooking.”

She chuckled and nodded, “Deal. By the way, did Uncle Tsukauchi like his painting?”

“Of course!” Tamakawa beamed, “I think he loves it. He hung it up in his office right away, it’s in a special spot on the wall closest to his desk. I always catch him looking at it and just have to tease him about it.”

Kuro would be lying if she said she didn’t feel any relief. She never worked so hard on a painting before and even had to go so far as hide it from her guardian and the other teachers lest they claim it for themselves.

“I’m glad.” She said.

An honest smile broke out on the feline officers face, “Well, I’m sure Tsukauchi is too. He doesn’t get many thank you presents in his line of work.”

Oh, Kuro is __so__ going to change that.

“But you should get back to your friends, we don’t want them to worry!”

“R-right!” Kuro stood from the bench and smiled at him, “Thank you for your hard work, Uncle Tamakawa!”

Tamakawa’s ears prickled and he stared at her with wide eyes as she turned and went into the store, his warm smile all but lost on her. Soft music and the aroma of fresh perfume wafted through this boutique as she stepped inside, mannequins donning all the designer clothing littered the store in droves. Her feet were silent on the gleaming wooden floors, but that didn’t stop a pair of haughty women from staring and wrinkling their noses at Kuro as she passed.

Kuro pushed down the sharp stabs in her gut and focused on finding her wayward classmates.    

“Kuro-chan!!”

She turned to see Ochako and Jiro emerge from some changing rooms. Ochako wore a white and red striped sundress that complimented her body style, the skirt flowing around her as she walked. Jiro was the opposite, wearing a pitch black shirt with a violet spiderweb design and black jeans.

“Those look good on you guys!”

“Thanks!” Ochako beamed and did a little twirl.

Jiro stared at the wall as she poked her ear jacks together, “I usually don’t like clothes shopping, but I do like these.”

“Yeah, I think they’re adorable too!” Ochako reached for the tag hanging off of her sleeve, and went as white as a ghost, “Th-th-these are supposed to be on sale!? I could pay for two months of food and rent with this much money!”

Kuro blinked and looked at Jiro as she looked on the price tag on her own shirt. Her shoulders slouched and she stared at the tag with wide eyes.

“I’m gonna go change out of this before something bad happens…”

“R-right behind you.” Ochako muttered and they both dejectedly went back into their changing rooms.

Curious, Kuro stepped over to the nearest rack and looked at the price of a t-shirt. The amount of zeroes for a single article of clothing physically hurt to look at, and she slowly inched away from that rack to find the others. It didn’t take long.

“I think you would look nice in either, kero.”

Tsuyu and Hagakure walked side by side, the invisible girl holding two dresses. They were the exact same, only varying in color from a light teal to a darker violet.

“You really think so!? But I think I’m gonna try both just in case!”

Kuro chuckled as she watched the disembodied clothes skip towards the changing rooms. Tsuyu met her eye and approached, and smiled when Kuro gave her a firm nod. Footsteps pattered behind them before they could speak.

“You guys!!” Mina came barreling through the racks, arms full with an absurd amount of brightly colored clothes, “This store is awesome! They have so many options!”

“You want to get everything in the store, at least until you look at the price.” Tsuyu deadpanned.

“Oh, it cant be that ba-” Mina cut herself off and her jaw dropped to the floor, “Are you kidding me!? No wonder those two were being so snooty!”

Kuro and Tsuyu exchanged glances.

“What do you mean?” Tsuyu said.

Mina waved wildly with her arms, the clothing flinging about carelessly, “I asked where all the cute dresses were, and these two women just turned their noses up at me and walked away! The nerve of some people!”

“Yeah,” Kuro said as Mina furiously threw the clothes onto the nearest rack, “I think those same two were glaring at me when I came in, too.”

“They what? Now I __have__ to give them a piece of my mind!!” Mina turned on her heel, but Kuro grabbed onto her wrist.

“It’s no use with people like that,” Tsuyu said softly, “It’s better to let it go.”

Kuro nodded sharply.

Mina deflated with a sigh, “Fiiiine.”

The sound of three doors opening caught their attention. Ochako and Jiro still looked haunted by the price tags, and Hagakure came out empty handed. Tsuyu blinked at Hagakure.

“I thought you were going to try on the dresses?”

“They didn’t fit.” Hagakure shrugged with an exaggerated sigh, “And I didn’t want to risk ripping them, otherwise I would probably go in debt!”

“Tell me about it.” Jiro said softly.

Ochako scanned over their group and furrowed her brow, “Has anyone seen Momo?”

Tsuyu opened her mouth to reply, but the final changing room door burst open. Their classmate looked like sunshine incarnate, her smile wide as she carried twice as many clothes as Mina did minutes ago.

“Isn’t this wonderful?” Momo said as she approached them, “The clothes here are so fashionable, and so cheap too!”

“Ch-cheap?” Ochako asked with a wince.

Momo frowned as she looked back them with wide eyes, “What’s the matter? Did everyone find these clothes not to their liking?”

“It’s not that, promise!” Mina said.

“It’s just…” Hagakure trailed off.

“We can’t afford anything here, kero.”

“Oh, my apologies.” Momo looked a little awkward as she shuffled the clothes in her arms, “This was the cheapest place I could find, but allow me to make my purchases and we can go elsewhere.”

They lagged behind Momo as she carried her verifiable mountain towards the cash register.

“It was fun to try them on though!” Ochako said.

Mina nodded, but then looked at Tsuyu and Kuro, “You two didn’t get to try anything on?”

“I could have,” Tsuyu said, “But I still need warmer clothing this time of year.”

Kuro simply chuckled, “It’s not that I didn’t want to! It’s just I wouldn’t be able to wear any of these anyways.”

“I’ve been wondering, Kuro-chan…” Hagakure stepped up beside Kuro, who nodded for her to continue, “Why do you wear those suits? I’m not making fun of you or anything, they look really cool actually! I’m just curious.”

The other girls zeroed in for Kuro’s response. For some reason, she didn’t mind their attention centered on her. How strange. Kuro cleared her throat, yet kept her gaze on the wooden floor.

“My skin is slightly sensitive to sunlight, because of my quirk. So I have to wear them all the time.”

‘Slightly sensitive’, more like _agonizing_ and _possibly_ _fatal_. They didn’t need to know that though. A few of her classmates were already worried for her, and she didn’t want to add anybody else to that list if she could help it.

Ochako tugged on a lock of her hair. She remembers the day she met Kuro at the entrance exam, the words 'lethal allergy to the sun' stuck in her mind, but she kept her mouth shut.

“Hmm, to have specific clothes like yours…” Momo said, “Do you have a specialized tailor?”

Kuro nodded, “She actually has her store here in the mall!”

“Ooh, I have an idea!” Mina threw an arm around Kuro’s shoulders, and Kuro shivered from the eager sparkle in her eyes, “Why don’t we go there next? I kinda want to meet this chick!”

 Kuro’s jaw dropped, “Eh?”

“I want to meet her too!” Hagakure snuggled up to Kuro’s other side, her hands clapping together, “Pretty please?”

Kuro saw Jiro nodding in the corner of her eye while the other three were exchanging glances. Kuro sighed. What could possibly go wrong?

“I… I guess? If she’s not busy with an appointment, then I don’t see why not.”

Momo paid for her clothes and Ochako looked ready to go cry in a corner when the exorbitant amount came up on the register. Mina and Hagakure broke away from Kuro as they left the store. Kuro held her hand out for the variety of Momo’s bulging shopping bags, Momo nodded her thanks as they were carefully deposited within the shadows.

“Um… she’s on the fourth floor, so we have to go this way.”

It was Kuro’s turn to lead the pack as they went towards the escalators, Tamakawa’s shadow was not far behind, but he was being more subtle than before.

“So, Kuro-chan!” Mina piped up from behind her, “What’s your tailor like?”

Describing Arachne in a single word would be impossible. The woman was strong, caring, and held an air of mystery that Kuro could never quite put her finger on, but she wasn’t arrogant or egotistical.

“She’s…” Kuro wracked her brain for the word, “Different, but in a good way?”

Momo hummed as her eyes narrowed in thought, and the others whispered in excitement. The closer they got to the fourth floor, the more she remembered how Arachne had treated Hitoshi. She hid the shiver going down her back and could only hope that the spider woman wouldn’t do anything so embarrassing.   

“This is…” Ochako said in awe as the approached the display.

Cocytus was still front and center, with other nonhuman mannequins lining the mysterious display window.

“Some of these are heroes.” Jiro said as she went up to the window and looked up at Cocytus’ massive form.

Tsuyu and Ochako were looking at a few of the other mannequins. Momo stared up at the shop name, a hint of familiarity was in her eyes. Hagakure playfully bumped Kuro’s shoulder.

“This is so cool! I can’t wait to meet her, Kuro-chan!”

Kuro nodded as she stepped inside the store with the others eagerly on her trail. As usual, the pure scent of sandalwood incense permeated the air, lush rolls of fabrics lined the walls and half completed garments stood on wire mannequins.

“Woooah! Look at this place!” Toru skipped towards a maroon kimono hanging on another mannequin, “I wonder how long it takes to make one of these.”

Ochako and Tsuyu stepped up to one of the many fabric rolls on the walls. Tsuyu reached her hand up and felt the delicate silk.

“This doesn’t feel like normal silk, kero.”

Ochako broke out in a sunny smile as she copied Tsuyu, “You’re right! Its so soft and smooth.”

Momo still had a strange air of recognition to her, and Kuro wasn’t sure why. She approached a stand where a certain capture weapon had been folded carefully.

“This almost looks like Aizawa-sensei’s scarf.” She said.

They were all too busy looking around the store to notice subtle movement overhead. Kuro didn’t see Arachne anywhere. Was she out? Or was she busy with a client? Maybe she should have called ahead of time and asked.

“Kuro-chan~!”

Nobody had time to react as a gargantuan being dropped down beside Kuro, scooped her up, and leapt back onto the ceiling with lightning speed. The other girls cried out in shock and stared up to the woman snuggling Kuro to her chest.

“A-Auntie Arachne! What are you doing?”

Arachne’s arms tightened around her as she smiled sweetly, “I haven’t seen you in a while, my dear. I’ve missed you.”

“But… you saw me a few days ago, in the hospital?”

A playful pout spread upon her crimson lips, “Yes, but there’s quite a difference between seeing the ones I love in a hospital, as compared to them coming to visit me in my humble shop.”

“I guess?” Kuro mumbled, “I-if you say so.”

 “Um… excuse me?”

 Arachne blinked down to the other girls, who all wore varying expressions of shock and awe. Ochako was pumping her fists as if she were about to leap up and take Kuro back herself.

“Can we have our friend back, please?” Ochako said.

Arachne and Kuro exchanged glances and the spider woman chuckled.

“Of course, of course. Sorry to startle you so, my dears.”

Slowly, Arachne crawled down the wall and set Kuro down gently. She smoothed out her midnight blue kimono, Kuro never realized just how long Arachne’s hair was without any ornaments to tie it up with. She had no such garments pinning up her ebony hair, which fell in a smooth waterfall well past her back. She truly was the definition of grace and beauty. Her friends were looking at the woman as such, despite some of her shining black legs poking through the folds in her kimono.

Kuro cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention, “A-anyways. Everyone, this is my tailor, Arachne.”

“Nice to meet you all, my Kuro-chan has told me much of her classmates.” Arachne lowered her spidery legs so that she was level to everyone else, “Although I’m more of an adoptive aunt than anything else.”

Momo bowed first, “Nice to meet you!”

The others followed suit and stated their names. Suddenly, Momo stepped forward and looked Arachne in the eye.

“My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. Forgive me if I am too forward, but I recognize the name of your store front. Your fabrics are familiar as well. Did you happen to work for my father many years ago?”

Kuro tilted her head and stared at Arachne as she hummed.

“Why don’t we get some tea and biscuits first? My most recent client left before you all arrived in my domain, and the next won’t be along until another hour or so. We can all talk until then.”   

Kuro’s hand shot up, “Can I make the tea?”

“Of course, my dear. You know where everything is.”

“May I assist you?” Momo asked.

Kuro nodded and led her to the back of the shop. Arachne smiled and easily engaged the others in conversation as they entered a back room complete with a kitchenette. It was a new addition to Arachne’s shop to better take in new clients. Kuro stepped up to the cabinets and dug out the tea box and several mugs. Momo stepped up behind her to watch, but widened her eyes.

“You like golden flower tea?”

Kuro set the last mug on the counter and turned to her with a hidden smile. “Yeah! It’s my favorite actually.”

“Mine too!” Momo was beaming, “I’m surprised the shop owner could get a hold of some, as it is hard to find. It’s also quite difficult to get right.”

Kuro chuckled, “Arachne said I have a talent for making tea, so I learned really fast. There’s a kettle beneath the sink there, can you start heating up some water?”

Momo nodded and did just that. They discussed the many intricacies of tea while they waited for the water to boil, from darjeeling to earl grey to oolong, and they exchanged their personal recipes for royal milk tea. While the tea steeped Kuro dug out two packages of vanilla and coconut cookies and set them all out on a tray as Momo filled the mugs.

With treats in hand, they returned to the front, each carrying a tray.

“-deed, Ochako-chan. All of these I have made myself. My quirk isn’t just for show, you see.”

The other girls were all in front of the counter, all staring in amazement as they felt different samples of Arachne’s silken sheets. Arachne smiled at them as they brought the trays to the counter. The samples were tucked away as the treats were passed around.

“Now, to continue where you left off, Momo-chan.” Arachne gently swirled her tea, “Your last name is Yaoyorozu, correct?”    

Momo nodded, “My father was the head of a company that created costumes and support items for heroes before he took his current position as a governor.”

Ochako’s jaw nearly dropped, “No wonder your family is so well off!”

“W-well, we do alright…” Momo flushed as she took a sip of her tea.

Tsuyu reached for a coconut cookie before staring at Momo with a small smile, “I think that’s just you being modest, kero.”

Arachne took a sip of her tea and studied Momo, her eyes softening.

“Yes, I believe I worked under your father for many years. We created many costumes and he used many of my designs and materials.” She waved her hand around her store, “As you can see, my dears, I still use my license to create costumes and a small number of cloth support gear, but it is not my main area of focus anymore.” She put a hand to Kuro’s shoulder, her eyes soft with fondness, “Now I take pride in making clothes for non-humans, or for those with special needs like Kuro-chan.”

Kuro nodded.  

“I saw a look alike of Cocytus at the front,” Jiro said, avoiding Arachne’s eyes to stare into her tea, “Is he one of your clients too?”

“He is. Are you a fan?”

At that, Jiro startled. For the first time in this shopping extravaganza, her eyes were bright and her shyness melted away with an excited grin.

“Yeah! He’s actually one of my favorites! We used to live near his agency when I was younger, but I haven’t seen him around since he moved to Hosu.”

“He would be happy to hear that, my dear. He doesn’t visit as often anymore, but if he does happen to drop by then I will be sure to get his autograph for you.”

“Really!?” Jiro bowed her head, “That would mean the world to me!” She lifted her head, and her face turned cherry red as she saw the others smiling at her, “S-sorry.”

Hagakure, who held a floating half eaten cookie in her hand, playfully bumped Jiro’s shoulder, “Don’t be! We all have our favorite heroes, right?”

“Speaking of heroes,” Tsuyu was giving Kuro an odd look that she couldn’t place, “Momo noticed a capture weapon earlier, and I think it looks really similar to the one our sensei wears.”

“Yes, that one has Eraserhead’s name on it.”

“Even our sensei is one of your clients!?” Ochako, who was on her fourth cookie, exclaimed.

Arachne looked at Kuro, who subtly shook her head. Arachne seemed to get the message as she blinked and turned back towards the other girls.

“Indeed. The capture weapons are some of my best selling items. Eraserhead is not the only client who requests them. Last Whisper and her sidekicks in Hokkaido won’t use any other source for their capture weapons. Another is the Perfect Unknowable Hero: Nishikienrai, although Nishi-kun uses it as a secondary weapon compared to his twin kodachis. I have also created his hero costume, light as a feather yet it could turn away any blade or bullet.”

“Woaaah,” Mina was staring at Arachne in awe, crumbs peppering her lips, “You’re totally awesome!!”

Arachne’s sing song chuckle graced their ears, “Thank you, my dear.”

“To think you have so many clients all over Japan.” Momo said, her empty teacup was set in front of her on the counter. “I believe my father would be quite happy to hear this.”

“Some are closer than you think. You don’t think Nezu gets his clothes from just anywhere? Or you have perhaps noticed how strong Ectoplasm’s cape is?”

Mina looked ready to jump over the counter and tackle Arachne in a bear hug.

“Can you do my hero costume!?” Mina said.

“I think I would like to employ your services in the future as well.” Momo said with a confident nod.

“Me too, kero.”

Ochako and Jiro nodded in agreement.

Hagakure’s shoulders sagged, “My costume is only a pair of gloves and boots….”

Arachne hummed, tilting her head ever so slightly as to let a few streams of hair trail down over her chest, highlighting the silvery chain at her neck. She reached into the voluminous sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a small stack of business cards. The other girls’ eyes lit up like fireflies on a summer’s night.

“I’m sure Nezu would allow me to do something, as I have already created a costume for a student.” Arachne said, and she turned to look at Hagakure, “Even for you, my dear, I’m sure us girls can figure something out, yes?”

Hagakure jumped repeatedly on the balls of her heels, “Really!? Thanks!”

Arachne passed out the six cards to the others, when Ochako suddenly stiffened and her brows furrowed.

“Wait, you already made a costume for someone in class? Who?”

Momo looked up from her card and eyed Kuro, who slowly raised her hand with a chuckle. Mina put a hand over her heart in mock injury and leaned heavily on Jiro as if she were about to faint.

“Awww, Kuro-chan! Here I thought your big sisters were supposed to look out for you, but you’ve been looking out for us the whole time!”

“Huh?”

Arachne chuckled and set a gentle hand on Kuro’s shoulder, “Any adopted sisters of Kuro is as good as family to me. Who knows, you may get a generous family discount in the future.”

Kuro hid her masked face in her hands.

The spider woman’s heart was filled to the brim as she studied all of their expressions. Ochako looked as if she had struck gold and was about to say something when somebody’s phone let off an alarm. Arachne frowned and pulled her phone out of her kimono sleeve.

“Oh my, our hour is up already?” She deposited the phone back into her clothes, “Time flies when you’re having fun, but we must call it for now. My next client is on her way here.”

The mood in the room dampened suddenly. Arachne was a little sad to watch them go, even as they carefully put away their cards and said their goodbyes. At least the tea and all of the cookies had been devoured. She would do a simple cleanup before the client arrived.

“Kuro-chan! May I hold you back for a minute? I need to discuss something with you regarding your next appointment.”

Kuro blinked and tilted her head, but nodded regardless.

Jiro stood rooted to the spot as the others made their way out. The girl wouldn’t meet her eyes and focused on digging her boot into the ground.

“Can I come back for tea sometime?” She said, her tone more somber than it should be.

Arachne reached over the counter and set a hand on her shoulder, summoning up the best motherly smile she could muster.

“Of course. You are welcome here anytime, my dear.”

A smile broke out on the girl’s face as she turned to leave with her friends. Arachne reached up and clutched the funerary necklace. Ah, how she loved how her family was growing.

“You needed to talk to me, Arachne?”

The spider woman stood, her legs clacking as she stepped over to the shelf with Aizawa’s new capture scarf. She carefully lifted the scarf and handed it down to Kuro.

“Not so much as talk as give you your guardian’s new capture scarf. It seems your friends do not know about his guardianship over you, and since you’re here anyway, I feel like I should give you this. It would save on delivery costs.”

Kuro nodded and clutched the scarf to her chest.

“Do tell Aizawa to take care of himself," Arachne gained a devious smirk, "I would hate to track him down and wrap him up in a cocoon again."

Kuro sputtered and put her hand to her mouth to hide her giggles, "I mean, he's already kinda wrapped up like a mummy."

Arachne sighed, "Unfortunately. Now I hate to cut you off, Kuro-chan, but I do have an appointment to keep.”

She gave Kuro a hug, and she carefully hid the weapon in her shadow before waving the spider woman goodbye. She met up with the others outside.  

“Kyouka-chan!” Mina waved at Jiro from the back of the group, “What’s taking so long?”

“N-nothing!” She cast one more glance at Cocytus’ statue before catching up to the others.

“I wished we could have stayed longer,” Ochako said, digging out the business card and staring at it with a smile.

“Agreed!” Hagakure said as she pumped her fists.

“She was really nice,” Tsuyu tilted her head to look at Kuro, “You’re very lucky to have someone like that in your life, kero.”

Kuro nodded, “Yeah. She was one of the first people to tell me that I could follow my dream of being a hero.”

Kuro cried out in shock as Mina tackled her in a side hug, “That’s the spirit! We’re gonna be the best damn heroines ever!”

“Language, Ashido!” Momo chastised.

Mina chuckled and snuggled closer to Kuro as they walked, “Woopsie, I got caught by our big sis!”

An assortment of chuckles and snickers resounded through the group.

This was… nice. Kuro’s chest filled with warmth as she listened to the laughter and chatter of the girls around her. Curious, she peeked into their shadows. Honest joy and excitement flooded their dark counterparts and everyone truly seemed to be enjoying themselves.

“So… where should we go next?” Hagakure said, she had a skip to her step as she walked in between Tsuyu and Ochako.

“Do we really have to go anywhere specific?” Ochako said, “We could just wander around and window shop!”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Kuro chipped in.

“Indeed!” Momo took point and the rest followed, “We shall quickly peruse the windows of the other shops on this floor, and make our way down from there!”

“I think she went into vice-representative mode…” Mina whispered to Kuro.

There was a certain freedom to wandering around the vast mall, with no destination in mind and no time restraints, they were clear to be just teenage girls. No threat could penetrate the little world they built around themselves as they bantered and teased one another, they all made comments about the items locked behind countless display windows. Like Momo intended, they slowly made their way downwards.

But something on the second floor caught Kuro’s attention. It was a stand separate from the larger stores, with an array of plushies lining the makeshift shelves. A certain gray character tugged at her metaphorical heartstrings. She broke away from the group and picked it up with a grin upon her face.

“Hey, everyone!”

Her friends froze and looked over to her. She held up the Totoro plush like Rafiki did with baby Simba.

“It’s a logical ruse!!”

There was a moment of silence before laughter burst from each and every one of them. Mina’s adorable laughter was the loudest, Ochako and Hagakure held onto their stomachs as they doubled over. Tsuyu and Momo covered their faces as they tried to stifle their laughter. Jiro’s hand was over her mouth, but her shaking shoulders betrayed her mirth.

“I…” Mina gasped and wiped tears from her eyes, “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever seen, Kuro-chan!!”

Momo suddenly retrieved her phone from her bag and snapped a quick photo. With quick fingers, a new chat room was created with that photo as it’s first message. The other girls’ phones all rang out at the same time, but they were ignored as they tried to contain of their laughter.

Tsuyu was the first to regain composure, but looked at Kuro with a smile.

“What are you going to do with it?” She asked.

Kuro lowered her arms and turned the plush around so that Totoro was smiling at her. She slowly tilted her head, then an idea sprang into her mind.

“I think I’ll give it to Aizawa-sensei in class tomorrow.”

Laughter was cut off by the shocking silence.

Mina jumped up to her and shook her shoulders wildly, “Are you crazy!? Do you have a death wish!?”

“We’ll make sure your funeral is nice, at least.” Jiro said, her eyes still wide.

“I have to admit,” Tsuyu poked her cheek and stared at Kuro with her tongue poking out, “That I’m curious as to how our sensei will react when he sees it.”

“Are you gonna do it in front of the whole class!? But…” Hagakure said, “I mean, it __is__ a really cute plushie.”

Ochako was speechless as she fiddled with her sleeve, but Momo’s expression brightened as if a light bulb flickered on inside her mind.

“Oh, I know! How about we purchase a get well card? We could have everyone sign it before homeroom tomorrow!”

Mina’s arms dropped from Kuro’s shoulders and she whirled around to their vice representative, “That sounds like an awesome idea!”

Kuro nodded, “I’m sure our sensei will enjoy it.”

With a unanimous agreement, Kuro purchased the Totoro plush and placed it within her shadow. Their final mission wasn’t bizarre or epic, finding a stationary store and picking out a good card was relatively easy. Momo made the promise that she would get everyone to sign it before class tomorrow. Suddenly, Tsuyu’s phone chimed.

“Hmm, my parents want me to come home and watch my siblings for a while. I’ll probably have to leave now.”

Mina dug out her phone and flinches, “Yikes! When did it get so late!?”

“I should probably go to, before the last train leaves.” Ochako said as she got out her own flip phone.

“We may as well call it here for today.” Momo said, the card had been packed carefully away in her bag, “We can at least walk together to the entrance and collect our things before heading our separate ways.”

The last ten minutes were heavier than any of them realized. They had so much fun together and Kuro honestly didn’t want it to end. But, like all great things, it must. One by one, shopping bags were pulled out of Kuro’s shadow and returned to their rightful buyers. They were about to say their goodbyes and go their separate ways, when a light __clink__  from her own bag made her inhale sharply _._

“W-wait!”

The others blinked at her as she set her shopping bag down and wrapped her fingers around the cords of the Wayfinders.

“I hope you guys don’t mind, but I bought you presents!”

She stood, the colored charms dangling down from her fingers. Ochako’s eyes were  immediately filled with emotion, and Kuro made sure to keep the orange one closest to her.

“When did you purchase these?” Momo asked as she leaned in for closer inspection.

“Back at the craft store!” Kuro said, “The cashier said that they were called Wayfinders, charms that bring friends together! I thought it would be nice for each of us to have one.”

“They’re so pretty!” Hagakure said as she inched closer.

“I’ll let you guys choose what colors you want.” She said, holding out her arms closer to them.

“I think I’ll take this one, kero.” Tsuyu said as she chose the forest green one, it’s edges bleeding out into a light emerald. “Thank you, Kuro-chan.”

Ochako gently grabbed the fiery orange one, giving Kuro the brightest smile she had ever seen on the girl’s face.  

“I don’t really know what to say.” Jiro grabbed the violet one, it nearly matched the color of the heartbeat markings on her hair, “Thanks.”

Kuro nodded towards her as the others made their choice. Hagakure chose the one whose color was like a clear summer sky, Momo the deep crimson matching her hero costume, and Mina got the sunny yellow one. That left Kuro with the darkest one, colored like that of a moonless midnight with an elegant X-shape in the center. She thought it matched her quirk pretty well.

Ochako placed both of her hands on the charm and held it to her chest, “Thank you, Kuro-chan!”

Kuro, with the final charm dangling from her hand, chuckled, “You’re welcome, everyone.”

Mina suddenly gained a devious grin as she fished out her phone, set it to selphie mode, and whirled around.

“Say cheese everyone!”

Startled gasps were accompanied by a sudden flash.

“What was that for?” Ochako asked as she tried to peek at Mina’s photo.

“What, you think our second present from our little sister isn’t photograph worthy!? I still have that tiny painting, too!” Mina teased.

“I want a copy, kero.”

“Me too!” Hagakure flung her arms up, somehow she had already tied the Wayfinder securely to her wrist. It twinkled against the sunset streaming in from the skylights, like all of them did.

“Don’t leave me out.” Momo said as she dug out her phone, “I have created a chat room just for us. Can you share it there?”

Mina tapped away on her phone, “It’s a done deal!”

Their phones chimed and they all looked at the picture. Mina was on the forefront, her blinding grin was brightened by the flash. To her right were Momo, Jiro, and Ochako, who all wore the same silly expressions of shock. To her left, was Tsuyu, looking rather amused by the antics. Hagakure was unreadable of course, Kuro was at the very back, clutching the final charm.

“I think its perfect!” Mina said.

“Agreed.” Momo put her phone away and smiled at them, “Well, have a good rest of your evening everyone.”

With that, they all said their final goodbyes. Kuro peeked into their shadows one last time, and was amazed at what she saw. Each of their shadows were yet the same, but they all held a certain light. She had felt this light before when she first met them, yet now it was stronger than ever before. Kuro wasn’t sure what to make of it, but she didn’t think it was something to be concerned about.

Mina still stood beside her, watching the others as they all parted ways.

“Don’t you have to go too, Mina-chan?”

The pink girl grinned at her, “Don’t you remember? We came from the same station, silly!”

“O-oh, right!”

They left together in a companionable silence. Mina was admiring how her Wayfinder sparkled in the setting sun. Kuro’s fathomless indigo one was tied around her bag strap, also absorbing the last rays of daylight. Before they knew it, they were at the station.

“Ah crap, my train’s about to leave!” Mina whirled around and squished Kuro in a tight hug before she ran like a bat out of hell, passersby all stared as her final words jumbled together, “Seeyouatschooltomorrowbyeeeeee!”

Kuro chuckled as she waved at Mina’s back. Kuro turned to the familiar shadow approaching her. Tamakawa crossed his arms and he had a knowing smile.

“Did you have fun, Kuro-chan?”  

“I did! Are you going to walk home with me?”

“I am.” Tamakawa nodded, “I’m sure Aizawa-san misses his daughter, don’t you agree?”

“T-that’s- I never… I don’t even remember…!” Kuro stammered as the officer chuckled to himself, and she scrambled for a change of subject, “Do you want to stay over for supper? I’ll make my homemade curry!”

The feline officer’s ears pricked forward and his pupils grew as large as a kitten ready to pounce on a toy.

“You had me at homemade curry.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

**[Creati]**

_Has the target been successfully neutralized?_

__

**[Darkside]**

_Affirmative, team leader! I think it will only get us a few minutes at most though._

__

**[Empress]**

_Operation Get Well Soon is under way!_

__

**[Wraith]**

_The boys don’t suspect a thing! I can’t wait to see their faces when you bring out the Totoro plush, Kuro-chan!_

**[Heart Break]**

_I_ ’ _m still not used to your username, Hagakure. Its kinda frightening to be honest._

__

**[Wraith]**

_Really!?_

**[Frogger]**

_Back to the task at hand. Kuro-chan I am curious, how were you able to distract Aizawa-sensei?_

__

**[Empress]**

_I wanna know too!_

__

**[Darkside]**

_I’m sure you all remember the huge chiffon cake we couldn’t finish yesterday? There is still a ton left over and it would go to waste at my place, so I asked Yamada-sensei if he would bring it to the teacher’s lounge for them all to share before class. He was more than excited to do it, but I still don’t think it will hold off Aizawa-sensei for long._

__

**[Creati]**

_I never knew you had a way with the teachers, Kuro. Regardless, the card has been passed around, and now it only requires your signature._

__

**[Darkside]**

_Oh, I don’t know about that! Teachers aren’t allowed to play favorites?_

_Anyways, I’m almost to the classroom!_

__

Kuro closed out the chat room labeled ‘Girl Power’ and reread the text from Hitoshi. They haven’t seen each other since her stay at the hospital, but they still exchanged good morning texts and made sure the other made it to school safely.

She reached the classroom and froze at its door. The shadows of her classmates were abuzz with excitement, not only that, but something has changed within everyone. There was a tight knit companionship forged between a majority of them. New groups formed and chatted away without reserve.

Was it due to the USJ incident? Surviving through traumatic events together was one way to bring them all closer, even if it left behind scars in its wake. There were three that stood isolated from the others. Bakugo sat in his seat beside the window, and both Todoroki and Tokoyami were sitting at their desks alone.

Some measure of guilt were woven into all three.  

Kuro shook her head and reached for the door. The minutes were counting down, but at least Aizawa was still in the teacher’s lounge, she would have to thank Hizashi later for distracting him so well. Kuro gathered her courage and opened the door. Her entrance was noticed only by a few.

Bakugo’s eyes suddenly snapped towards her, he was scanning her up and down as if he were trying to peer through her soul. With a quiet scoff he turned to look back out the window. Todoroki was also leveling  her with a strange look, and Kuro didn’t know what to make out of the odd tangle of emotions wrapped up in his shadow.

Kuro gave a small wave to Tokoyami, who nodded solemnly back. She could almost feel Dark Shadow wanting to burst through and tackle her in a hug. She caught one end of a conversation with Kaminari, who was sitting backwards on his chair talking to Kirishima and Shoji.

“But seriously, how do we know Aizawa-sensei is coming to class today?” Kaminari leaned forwards on his chair.

“I didn’t see how gravely he was injured,” Shoji said, “But it sounded pretty bad.”

Kirishima put his hands confidently on his hips and released his sunny grin, “Easy! Kuro-chan overheard some of the teachers say he checked himself out when she was in the hospital!”

The room was doused in startled silence. Kaminari nearly fell out of his chair and Shoji’s eyes were wide. Did nobody else see her standing in the front of the room? Then again, most eyes were trained on Kirishima.

Iida jumped right up from his seat and chopped his arms towards the red head, “Kirishima! You should not just blurt that information without asking first!”

Kirishima flinched and scratched the back of his neck, his mouth forming a shaky line.

“She was in the hospital?” Kaminari asked softy, eyebrows shooting upwards.

Kuro cleared her throat, making many of them jump and whirl around to her.

“I’m fine by the way!”

“Little buddy!”

Kuro chuckled as the familiar head of red hair crashed into her and consumed her into a tight hug.

“M-Morning Kirishima!” The boy stepped back and Kuro froze, “Why are you crying?”

He was scrubbing at his eyes, but the tears fell past his cheeks. Mina came up behind him and locked him into a side hug.

“Aw, c’mon Kiri! There’s no need to cry.”

Aoyama, who was emitting literal sparkles from his desk, winked at them, “Maybe the monsieur Kirishima is happy that our class is all back together again?”

“There’s nothing to cry about, damn Shitty Hair.” Bakugo growled from his seat, “Get a hold of yourself.”

Kirishima nodded and finally wiped away the tears, “Right! I’m okay, I swear!”

Kuro chuckled and playfully tapped him on the shoulder, “If you say so.”

“Er.. were you really in the hospital?” Kaminari asked.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t for anything bad! I just overused my quirk a little during the USJ attack.”

A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the room, save for the people who knew what really happened at the USJ. Kuro caught Midoriya’s eye. The boy sheepishly smiled at her, his eyes were soft and she got a faint hint of respect emanating off of his shadow.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Momo came up to the front.

Kuro’s eyes immediately latched onto the ruby red Wayfinder hanging from her neck. A quick look around revealed that all the girls were wearing theirs in their own way, from hanging from their bags or from their neck like Momo’s, Hagakure even found a way to integrate it with her tie so that the light blue contrasted with it, making it far more noticeable.

Momo handed Kuro the card and a pen, the insides were signed by everyone. Some had a few nice comments as well. Suddenly, the bell rang and Iida marched up to the front.

“Yes, it is nice to see all of our class reunited! However, the bell has rung so everybody get into your seats!”

Kirishima and Mina smiled to her before they went to their desks, the latter having a devious gleam to her eyes. Momo also gave her a nod before going to her desk. Kuro quickly signed the card and closed it with a certain finality.

“I’m going to do it.” She didn’t know how her voice resonated with everyone else, who all turned to stare at her from their desks.

Iida was the only other one standing, and he furrowed his brows at her. “Kokoro, what do you mean?”

Kuro wandered over to Aizawa’s desk as she pulled out the Totoro plush from the darkness. She knows they already got a card, but she decided to make her own when Aizawa thought she went to bed last night. The big, bold words of ‘IT’S A LOGICAL RUSE!!’ were painted across a sheet of paper. Startled gasps and the unmistakable laughter from Mina and the other girls made her smile.

Iida made some sort of undignified noise, like a seagull choking on water.

The plush was set on the corner of his desk with her paper leaning in front of it. The card was half opened and balanced beside it.  

“So manly!” Kirishima said with tears in his eyes and his signature shark tooth grin.

Kuro huffed as she returned to her desk, Iida slowly went to his seat and folded his hands on his desk, “There’s no violation of the rules, so I guess this is okay…”

Tokoyami was still staring at her in shock as Tsuyu high fived Kuro.

“Welp, we’re all gonna die now.” Kaminari planted his face into his desk. “It was nice knowing you all.”

“I’m too young and handsome to die!!” Mineta was, once again, ignored.

“I’m sure our teacher will like it. I think?” Ojiro said, his eyes were locked on the smiling plush.

Koda and Shoji nodded vehemently behind him.

“If this is our way into the afterlife, then I go in peace.” Tokoyami said as he bowed his head.

“C’mon you guys!” Mina whirled around in her chair and grinned, “He’s so gonna love it!!”

“K-knowing Aizawa-sensei,” Midoriya was looking at Kuro with a new found respect, “He probably will like it, but he won’t openly express it.”

Kuro was busy setting her bag under her desk, when her radar picked up the target. She stiffened and sat up straight in her seat.

“He’s coming.”

The sudden silence was deafening. They all heard the shuffling and the door slowly opened. All of her classmates stiffened when they saw him mummified from head to toe, Iida shot straight up from his desk and bowed a full 90 degrees as their teacher hobbled to the podium.

“Aizawa-sensei, welcome back!!!”

“Thank you, Iida.” Aizawa said noncommittally and Iida sat down, “Is something wrong? You lot are being far too quiet.”

Several eyes went over to his desk and he followed their gaze and stiffened. The class collectively held their breath, but Kuro had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. If Momo noticed Kuro’s shaking shoulders, she would never say anything.  

The atmosphere stuttered to a halt their teacher didn’t move. Aizawa didn’t show any emotion, but there was a definite ripple in his shadow, a ripple that only she knew about. Several seconds ticked by and she didn’t know if anyone could take the silence any longer. Kaminari went so far as to squeeze his eyes shut and and put his hands together.

“It’s unnecessary,” Finally, Aizawa deflated, “But thank you, everyone. I’ll read the card later.”

Mina looked at Kuro and winked as the others all let out an audible sigh of relief. Aizawa looked at the Totoro plush and leveled Kuro with an unreadable expression, but she did her best to appear innocent. It probably didn’t work. A deep seated sigh left him as he took the podium.

“I have an important announcement. Your battle has yet to begin.”  

The class sat at attention.

“Battle?”

Ochako stiffened and gripped her skirt with white knuckles, “It’s not more villains, is it?”

“I don’t want to fight villains again so soon!!” Mineta cried.

Bakugo glared back at him, “Shut it, you rotten grape!”

The uneasy chatter was cut short by Aizawa’s glare.

“The U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near.”

Kirishima whooped and threw his arms up, “It’s just a normal school event!? Don’t scare us like that, sensei!”

Jiro shifted in her seat as she raised her hand, “Is it really okay to have the Sports Festival so soon after the USJ incident? They’re not going to try and sneak in at the festival, right?”

“I don’t know if they would have the man power to attack again so soon,” All ears turned to Midoriya, “After all, almost all of the villains were arrested right after.”

“That’s true,” It was Shoji’s turn to speak, despite the topic he held the utmost calm, “But we don’t know if they have any other tricks up their sleeve.”

Many worried expressions fell upon Aizawa. He stood just a few inches taller, ignoring the agony lancing through his body.

“The administration has decided to go on with it, it will show the public that our school won’t fall to the whims of petty villains. Nezu is requesting many pro hero agencies to be here to guard the events, any idiot who tries anything will be arrested on the spot.”

Kuro wondered just how many pros the principal was going to hire. The Sports Festival is no small event and getting enough man power to patrol the grounds is going to be mind boggling. She snapped out of her thoughts as Aizawa continued.

“The Sports Festival only comes once a year. Once. There will only be three times in your school years to show off what you have to prospecting pros. Don’t waste it.”

“Yes, Aizawa-sensei!” The class cheered.

The bell signaling the end of homeroom rang. Aizawa waived them off, or at least he tried his best with the wad of bandages wrapped around his arms.

“Kokoro, a word.” Aizawa droned.

Kuro sulked in her seat as everyone else gathered their things and stood to go to their next class. Several hushed whispers resonated through the room. Ochako and Midoriya looked terrified for her, but she wasn’t all too scared.

Tokoyami looked at Kuro as he stood, “I shall come to your funeral.”

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Momo laid a hand on her shoulder as she passed, but her brows were furrowed, “Maybe.”

 “Good luck.” Kuro barely heard Jiro’s whisper as the rest of her classmates trailed out of the room.

Aizawa slowly made his way to his desk as Kuro draped her bag over her shoulder and stepped up to the front. He eased into his chair and let out another deep seated sigh.

“I take it this was your doing?”

Kuro chuckled, “Mostly. The other girls chose the card and Momo got everyone to sign it before you came to homeroom.”

“And the cake in the teacher’s lounge? That was part of your plan as well.”

Kuro poked her fingers together and nodded. He didn’t sound _mad_ per se, more like he should have been resigned to his friends’ and Kuro’s united antics. The true emotions were laid bare in his shadow, she knew he would be too stubborn to admit that he was touched by this. Again, he let out a sigh.

Kuro should really keep count sometime, maybe there’s a world record!

“Yamada-sensei was more than happy to help on that end!”

“Clever. You may go to your next class, I’m sure Ectoplasm wouldn’t want to start without you.”

Kuro flashed him twin peace signs, “Have fun with your twin, Aizawa-san!”

“ _Kuro._ ”

With a final giggle and a wave, she happily skipped from the room and closed the door behind her. Aizawa leaned back into his chair, holding back the urge to sigh. He stared at the Totoro plush. He still didn’t get how he supposedly looked like the character, but a small smile crept onto his face as the sign in front of it.

Slowly, he inched the card over towards him.

There was no witness to his growing smile as he read each and every one of his students’ names several times. He buried his face into the new capture weapon around his neck and an amused huff escaped him, looking up to the rows of vacant desks laid out in front of him.

“What problem children.” He muttered to the empty classroom.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally supposed to have yet another part attached to it, but it was already so gosh darned long (but totally worth it!) Besides, the next part is something that I've been wanting to reveal for a long looong time, so I think it needs its own special chapter. Then, to the Sports Festival after that!


	35. Farther From The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh booooooy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write this part FOR MONTHS!  
> In other news, I may be returning to a regular schedule soon, probably not next friday but the next after that and we'll be diving into the Sports Festival chapters, which I am just as excited (if not even more so!) than the USJ chapters.

A crisp high moon painted the city silver, accompanied by the many lights that made the city shimmer as much as it did his wicked blade. A solemn breeze ruffled his unkempt hair and the ragged scarf about his neck. The thrill of the hunt pounded in his veins as his prey patrolled the streets below, but…no.

He was not enjoying this. It was his duty to rid Japan of false heroes.

His muscles tensed as his target was foolish enough to wander alone in the alley below, he tightened his grip on his sword and readied himself for the fatal pounce. But, just as he was about to drop, the hair on the back of his neck raised in alarm, a unnatural ghostly chill had taken to the night air.

With lightning quick reflexes he latched onto a knife on his hip and whirled around. The jagged, sleek weapon whistled through the air with deadly precision. The intruder dodged it lazily with a slight crane of his neck, not even making a noise as the airflow ruffled the edges of his hood. The weapon landed into the next building over with a solid _thunk_.

“Stain.” The infamous hooded man said, “I see they haven’t been exaggerating your skill set.”

Stain narrowed his eyes as he stood, sword at the ready. The aura this man emanated, this viable phantom always stalking the headlines, was nothing short of overwhelming. It nearly matched his own.

It made worms crawl under his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck were still raised. Every alarm screaming _danger_ was going off, but they each stood there in silence, gauging each other’s next move.

Stain sneered as he sent out his own aura of bloodlust. The two forces crashed in between them, an invisible battle of wills. So far, it was an even match.

“What the hell do _you_ want?”

The hooded menace finally straightened his neck and wiped some imaginary dust off of his trench coat.

“I’m here to make a deal with you, one that will be mutually beneficial for the both of us.”

Stain pointed his blade at the kidnapper, his aura strengthening against the deathly cold still seeping off this man in droves. The kidnapper simply tilted his head at the action, it resembled amusement, but he felt no shred of emotion from this man. It was as if he were a lifeless husk.

“Oh? And what would this deal of yours be?”

“It is quite simple, Akaguro Chizome.” The hooded man continued as Stain stiffened and narrowed his eyes further, “You will allow me to accompany you on your purge, and will let me examine the heroes before you kill them. In exchange, I won’t interfere with your work and help you gather intel on targets of your choosing.”

Examine? What sort of examination?

“What are you really after?” Stain took a threatening step forward and slightly raised his blade, “A man like you wouldn’t risk making foolhardy deals.”

The hooded man laughed, but it was cold and hollow. Stain instinctively strengthened his bloodlust, but the aura of bone chilling frost didn’t waver.

“I’m looking for something. I’ve made a breakthrough. A small one, and not the one I had been hoping for, but progress is progress. That is all you need to know.”

“Tsk.” Stain raised his blade to tap the straight edge on his shoulder, “One other thing.”

The hooded man was silent, so he continued.

“You’ve captured 51 people. 51 people, including children, that have not tainted society. Why are you keeping them?”

He took a few steps towards the edge of the building, studying the city outstretched before them. Even with all of the lights, the darkness of his hood revealed nothing. Slowly, he craned his neck towards Stain.

“I am keeping them until my work is complete.”

Stain sneered as his knuckles turned white upon his blade, “And after?”

The hooded man turned fully towards him, his silvery drawstrings gleaming in the city lights, “What does it matter to you?”

Stain lowered the blade from his shoulder and was full on glaring into the reaper’s hood. The mysterious, nameless being in front of him raised his arm and flared out his hand as if he were going to grasp something from mid air.

The hero killer’s gleaming blade swung in an arc in front of him, “You know, I have no respect for men like you. Throwing away innocent people’s lives, you’re no better than the mindless villains or the false heroes that plague this country!”

The clashing auras battered each other like a wave, shifting the very winds around them. Sleeping birds were jolted awake and flew out of their roosts in terror. Alley cats yowled and fled into the shadows. Any late night wanderers looked up to the sky in sheer horror as chills racked their entire bodies. That false hero broke out in a desperate run, fleeing the area with his tail between his legs.  

The hooded man sighed, “So this is your answer.”

The world held its breath, just waiting for the gunshot that the whole country would hear. The moment came in the form of a bell’s timbre, it rang from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Gravel crunched under Stain’s spiked boots as he made the first move. His vision blurred as he flew towards the hooded man, his sword calling out for blood.

There was a flash of light just as he swung his sword down, accompanied by the tell tale clash of steel and a rain of sparks. Stain made to kick his opponent, but his boot only clashed against more metal as he jumped back. He back flipped and skid into his landing, scarves flailing alongside the small dust clouds rising up. He tensed as he prepared for a counter attack.

None came.

The hooded man had been pushed back a few feet, as indicated by the tiny trenches rending the rooftop. Stain pursed his lips and stared at the strange weapon. Where had he been hiding it?

No, it wasn’t a singular blade, but two combined in one, fused together at the hilt. The front blade was pitch black with spider webbing indigo veins, a fan of jagged spires stuck out vertically near its end, it looked more like a bizzare, oversized key rather than a proper weapon.

It’s fused twin was it’s antithesis.

A perfect splinter of silver as if it were broken off from the full moon itself. It was less than half the size of its companion blade, yet he knew it was not to be underestimated.

Last but not least, was the handguard. An ebony heart shape that curled around the hilts, either of the twin blades sprouting from three pointed crowns. The hooded man raised the blackened side towards him, the inflection of a bell still singing through the air.  

The moment of shocked stillness was over.

More knives cut through the air and he followed through. Sparks splashed across the rooftop as the hooded man twirled his blade and deflected the knives, their blades met in another epic clash that sent vibrations through the air around them.

Stain heard the other man sigh. With a remarkable feat of strength the hooded man pushed back, Stain’s instincts screamed at him to dodge, his reflexes going off on instinct alone as the strange black blade sliced through the air where he had been a mere breath ago.The hooded man was relentless and quick, his form and twirling weapon were flowing as one body, one soul. A noteworthy display of swordsmanship.

But he was no pushover.

Their swords were but blurs slicing through the air, the flash of sparks spitting in between them as the thrill of battle pulsated in their burning muscles. The moon almost gained a crimson hue as his aura reached its peak, and any witness would say that the deathly semblance of the other could chill you to the bone.

With every strike countered and knife thrown, he was whittling down this man’s stamina.

It would only take one slice, one tiny drop of blood taken from this menace, and he would take the win. Stain raised his blade for a parry, when the hooded man struck with a feint.

He was honestly disappointed as his blood was the first to be spilled, only a minor cut on the arm, but it irked him all the same as he jumped back to get some breathing room. The hooded man clicked his tongue, his weapon pirouetting in his hand with a practiced motion. A tiny gleam of crimson reflected off the small silver blade.

Suddenly, the hooded man waved him forwards and Stain was too eager to meet his challenge. The blood moon shone down on them, there was not a soul nearby to see the two blurred black shapes weave and bob as if they were in a waltz. A dance of death that made their bodies move with animalistic energy.

They were monsters reigning supreme over the dark cover of night.

Yet, it was nearing its end. Stain gained several smaller injuries, tiny cuts here and there around his body. It was nothing for someone like him. The hooded man had more than a few close calls. More than once Stain’s blade would have connected, if he didn’t dodge just by a hairs breadth. The closest he got was slicing through an inch of the man’s hood.

The glorious moment finally came when he deflected a quick jab from the silvery dagger and struck with a hidden knife in his other hand. The hooded man hissed and leapt back, but it was too late. Stain tasted iron. His opponent fell to one knee, his weapon fell from his lax grip and clattered on the ground.

“So, you win after all.”

Stain narrowed his eyes with a sneer, his footsteps as heavy as an executioner’s. The blood moon painted his blade red as he slowly lifted it up to the man’s neck. The tip of his sword centimeters from the thrum of life beating in his neck. A quick flash of light caught his attention, but it was just that alien weapon vanishing in a beautiful silvery light.

“What’s your name?” Stain asked.

The hooded man huffed, “I tell my name to no one.”

“Then you die a nameless fool.”

Stain was preparing himself for the kill, when the hooded man laughed. It wasn’t the same laugh that sent the hair on his arms standing straight up, this one was bone chilling and as cold as arctic ice.

“You’re about to die, and you’re sitting there laughing?” What a madman.

“That blade may kill me, but you would also sign the death warrants of 51 other people alongside me.”

Stain scowled and inched the tip close enough to touch skin, “What do you mean? If you’re talking about your victims, then I’m sure they’ll escape on their own without your influence.”

“And that, Akaguro, is where you’re wrong.” At Stain’s silence, he continued, “They are in a place where only I can open a pathway. That place is like poisonous miasma to normal people and without my protection, they would suffer a demise so slow and agonizing that not even death itself would save them.”

“You’re trying to use them as leverage for your own life?” Stain growled.

“Tokaji Kaguya, a woman who had just escaped an abusive relationship and was beginning her life anew. Makoto Akira, a young man who has been working three jobs to sustain his sickly parents and to save up to go to college. Yuuki Sora, an elderly gentlemen who took care of sick and injured animals.” Stain slowly lowered his blade as his expression darkened, “Tokoyami Yamiko, one of the youngest who tries to protect the other children, but she still calls out for her brother to save her.”

“You…” Stain’s voice was low and threatening.

“They are only a few names, but I remember them. Their stories are all ingrained in my memory.”

A light breeze was the only noise in the silence. Stain hung onto his weapon so tight his knuckles lost their natural color.

“Why?”

“I must complete my objective, no matter the cost. Even if I must take another hundred innocents to reach my goal, then so be it.”

“What happens to them when you finally get what you’re after?”

“Once I am whole again, they will be set free.”

Whole again? What does that even mean? This man was like a blank slate, his voice was intoned with frostbite and held not a shred of integrity or regret or any nameable emotion, even as he named his victims and gave their backstory. However, Stain’s instincts told him that he was telling the truth.  

“The faster I complete my goal, Akaguro, the faster those people can return home.”

Several seconds passed by, lulled into a blaring silence.

“Fine.” With a huff, Stain lowered his blade all the way. “I’m only working with you to save those 51 innocents, nothing more, nothing less. But you will face my blade if you so much as step out of line.”

“Oh? How can you threaten one,” The man stood so suddenly that his trench coat was nothing but a blur, another bright flash of light revealed the black blade at Stain’s neck, “Who is your equal?”

A beat of stillness.  

Then Stain howled with manic laughter. Both the bloodlust and frostbitten aura faded and the night returned to normal amidst a deranged laughter. Stain sheathed his blade and the other man banished his weapon in a flash of pure light. The hooded man was about to speak as Stain’s maddening mirth began to die, but he stiffened and looked off into space.

“Impossible…”He reached into his trench coat and dropped a little black bell at Stain’s feet. “Use this to summon me whenever you decide to continue your purge. I will begin working on gathering intel on false heroes who might pique your interest.”

Stain stared at it before flicking his eyes towards an insidious black portal raising up behind the hooded man.

The hero killer scoffed, “Leaving already?”

“There’s been a disturbance that requires my attention, that is all you need to know.”

Just like that, the man stepped through and disappeared alongside his portal. Stain stared at the tiny bell on the ground before picking it up to study it. Thirteen different jewels decorated the hilt and the black as pitch coloring left a subtle rainbow of colors as the moon’s light glinted off of it. An eerie sensation seeped from the metal. Wailing of sirens called his attention back to the real world.

_They took long enough._

Reinforcements were getting closer and he needed to make himself scarce. He stuck the bell in one of his pouches and skillfully leapt from rooftop to rooftop before vanishing into the shadows.

He couldn’t help the feeling that that man was somehow holding back his true strength, it stayed with him long after the night sky brightened and bled crimson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAAAAINED!?  
> ... Might've had too much caffeine.  
> Anyways, hope I got Stain's character right, he was difficult at first. Honestly can't wait to share the Sports Fest chapters, a lot of good stuff will happen :D Epic fights, revelations, reunions, just to name a few.


	36. Preparations and Setbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m grounded, aren’t I?”
> 
> Hizashi, despite the exhaustion, smirked at her, “Oh, totally!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exact same thing happened before the Battle Trial chapters, ready and eager to jump into canon events and then BAM, another idea hits me in the face like an angry mother with a frying pan!

Cementoss closed the door behind him, leaving a few minutes for the class to relax before the end of the day. Kuro was putting her books away as the others grouped together and chatted amongst themselves. She listened, all of them unaware of the growing crowd just outside their classroom.

She stiffened just as she extended her radar to locate Aizawa.

“ _Woah _,__ why are there so many people outside?” She wondered out loud.

“Probably to scout out the competition.” Bakugo growled.

He was the first to throw his bag over his shoulder and make his way to the door, with a fiery glare he latched his hand on the handle and flung it open. Ochako gasped as they all stared into the sea of students cramped in the hallway just outside their door.

“Oi, get lost you damn extras!” Bakugo snapped.

“Bakugo!” Iida zoomed behind him with his wild hand movements, “That is not how we should talk to our fellow peers!!”

“So, this is the ‘venerated’ hero course.”

Kuro flinched and shot straight up from her desk at the familiar, exhausted voice. That iconic head of wild indigo hair carefully made its way through the crowd to stand on the front, his deadpan stare boring straight into Bakugo. Hitoshi stood tall against the explosive blonde and crossed his arms, a glimmer of a silver ribbon tied around his wrist was visible as his sleeve shifted.

This was the first time Kuro has seen him since the hospital.

“You know, you shouldn’t cling so hard to your position in this school. With the Sports Festival right around the corner, some of you can be dethroned to let others take your place. You’d better watch your backs.”

Midoriya and a few others gulped, but Kuro stared at Hitoshi with wide eyes.

“Whatever.” Bakugo spat, he took on Hitoshi’s glare with his own, “I don’t need some lame extra spouting bullshit.”

Something in Hitoshi’s eyes darkened, a few of his fellow classmates inched away from him.

“It’s not bullshit.” Hitoshi said, eyes scanning Bakugo up and down, “Some of you don’t even deserve to be heroes. Consider this a declaration of war from those who look up from the very bottom.”

Bakugo, his hackles raised and face scrunched in a sharp sneer, was cut off just as he was about to say something. A large figure bowled over those who couldn’t step out of the way fast enough.

“What passion!!” A familiar tower of muscled enthusiasm squeezed into the front, taller than Hitoshi, “Excuse me Class 1-A, I am also extending that challenge from those of us in 1-B!! I hope to see such emotions during the festival!”

Kuro’s arm flew up and she couldn’t help but grin. “Inasa!”

She hadn’t seen him since he plowed her over before the entrance exams. Kuro didn’t know that he was in class 1-B! She would have went over there and talked to him otherwise…

His intense gaze flew over to her, same as Hitoshi’s, and a wide grin stretched over his face, “Oh, Kuro-chan!! I’m happy to see that you made it into the hero course!!! We will have to catch up sometime!!”

Ochako came up behind Kuro and gave her a curious head tilt, and she could feel other eyes on her. Bakugo finally snapped and small explosions popped from his hands.

“Get the hell out of my way!” He shoved his way into the crowd, “I don’t care if you crawled out of hell itself, you will all just be tiny pebbles in my path!”

Many faces in the crowd turned dark as they glared at Bakugo’s receding back. Well, that was __one__ way to put a target on class 1-A’s back.

“Is this all the _esteemed_ class 1-A has to offer?”

Another voice added to the crowd, this one sneering and condescending. Kuro thought this would never end as another student pushed his way front and center, Hitoshi glared at him and Inasa grinned all the wider. He had blonde hair swept to one side, with milky white pupils rimmed in purple. Kuro didn’t recognize him, but he simply oozed disdain from every fibre of his being.

“What? Are you all high and mighty just because you defeated some villains? Getting fat heads already from all the news articles about your class!?”

Several of Kuro’s classmates glared at this student, Kuro herself was frowning behind her mask, hands tightly gripping her shoulder strap. Hitoshi eyed Kuro’s movements before turning his glare on the blonde.

“Monoma!!” Inasa said, he had his arms crossed and his aura was like getting the energy of a thousand suns, “We are all fellow classmates! Even if they will be our rivals, they do deserve some respect from surviving their first villain attack!!”

Monoma rolled his eyes and turned to Inasa, “Are you kidd-”

“Heeey, Listeners!!” Mic’s iconic voice boomed from down the hall, “What’cha all doing out in the hallway? School ended ten minutes ago!”

Some of the others left with hunched shoulders, and Mic shoo’d the rest of them away. Inasa gave her one more confident grin before he dragged a spitting and hissing Monoma away with him. Hitoshi’s eyes softened as he glanced at Kuro before he too left.

Mic peeked in the room, “You all okay?”

Tsuyu raised her hand, “We’re fine, Yamada-sensei.”

With a nod and a subtle look at Kuro, he left.

“Well, that was something…” Jiro mumbled.

Iida pushed up his glasses and stood ramrod straight, “I cannot believe the nerve of some of our most esteemed peers! To think we would have to face such things from our fellow classmates!!”

“It’s probably because our class is getting a lot of media attention from the USJ.” Midoriya said as he fidgeted with his bag, “It forced us into the spotlight, even if we didn’t want it to.”

“To think we narrowly avoided death’s cold embrace,” Tokoyami muttered as he stared dejectedly at the floor, “Only to be ridiculed for something that was out of our hands.”

“It might’ve happened anyways, since the Sports Festival is coming up.” Kuro said.

“The Sports Festival!!” Ochako’s face nearly turned demonic as she turned to her friends, who all flinched back in surprise, “I’m gonna do my best in the Sports Festival!”

Kuro took a hesitant step back, “Let’s all do our best?”

“Let’s all do our best!!” Ochako’s fist flung into the air.

Kuro never would have known this side of Ochako existed, a dark yet driven aura seemingly emanating from her. Eventually, things did settle down as everyone packed their things and left, but Ochako never lost that keen spark of determination. Kuro walked with her friends, and at Tsuyu’s questions, they all learned how Kuro had met Inasa and the tale of him bashing his head into the floor not once, but twice. She slowly waived goodbye to most of her classmates before they left the building.

Todoroki had been giving her odd looks all day. She didn’t know why, and his stoic shadow gave no clues, but she tried to push the thoughts out of her head. It took forever as Kirishima and Mina gave her simultaneous bear hugs, and said farewells to Iida and Midoriya and the rest of the girls, turning to Tokoyami as they were alone.

“You will message me if you need anything?”

“Of course, Tokoyami-kun!”

They were just lingering by the front doors waiting for Tokoyami’s escort to arrive. Something was different about him. The bird headed boy had been a constant presence by her side since school resumed, as if he were afraid to let her out of his sight. He shifted the bag on his shoulder and peered into her.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

He moved so that he was facing the door before closing his eyes, “I am… fine.”

Suddenly, Dark Shadow burst from Tokoyami’s back and plowed into her. Tokoyami face palmed and groaned into his hands.

**“We shall see you tomorrow, Kuro-chan!!”**

Kuro giggled and hugged Dark Shadow back, she stiffened when she felt the quirk trembling. Wait, why was Dark Shadow shaking? He clung onto her as if he were afraid to let go. Maybe it was why Tokoyami has been acting strange.

“Dark Shadow.” Tokoyami said, but the quirk didn’t listen.

Suddenly, it clicked. They hadn’t properly talked about what happened at the USJ yet, but…

“I’m fine.” Kuro said with more conviction, remembering her guardian’s words that had comforted her, “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Dark Shadow flinched as Tokoyami stared at her with wide eyes. The quirk set his hands on her shoulder as he pulled back, yellow eyes staring into her own golden glow with a scared desperation.

**“You promise?”**

Kuro placed her hand over her heart(less) void, “Cross my heart and hope to die!”

Tokoyami snorted as Dark Shadow chirped happily. The quirk finally let her go and disappeared inside his partner just as his phone went off, and they said their final goodbyes for the day. Tokoyami’s hand hesitated over the door, giving her one last glance before he stepped out into the spring breeze.  

Kuro watched Tokoyami cross the school grounds, he exited the gate just as her phone pinged. She dug it out and she couldn’t help but grin.

 

**[Mind Bender]**

_You coming to training today?_

__

**[Darkside]**

_On my way!! :D_

__

 

~*~*~*~

 

His opponent was a blur of motion, his eyes couldn’t keep up and he fell back on the defensive.

_Faster!_

No, it was no use! She was simply too quick, he was too inexperienced. He felt the gaze of his injured idol as he ducked and weaved under her strikes, the tiny breeze kicked up from her movements always graced his skin. More times than not he failed to dodge, failed to even see what was coming at him until it was too late.

The ceiling was a familiar sight as he hit the soft mat far too many times. That’s where he was now, right after the world was a dizzying blur of motion and his back, once again, was thrown onto the padding. He layed there, splayed out and glaring at the metal beams above their heads.

That is, until a familiar hand came into his view. The frustration melted away as he took in his first friend, this sudden light in his life that cast away the gloomy clouds around his heart. With a smile, he took her hand. An adorable giggle echoed across the vast space and she pirouetted across the mat like a graceful dancer.

“Are you ready, Hitoshi?”

He stared at her from across the mat and dusted himself off. Hitoshi went into a battle stance, going against the ache in his muscles as the gym was filled with noises of their next sparring match.

He __had__ to get stronger, for more reasons than one.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Why do you want to be a hero?”

A question so simple, yet just as shocking. It was Kuro’s turn to have lunch with her friends in Class 1-A, she would try to eat with Hitoshi every other day in their usual spot while she and Ochako often made excuses to go work on Midoriya’s present together. Iida was marching beside Ochako when she uttered the question. Tokoyami, who strolled beside Tsuyu and Kuro, lowered his head like a noble warrior.

“I wish to put those who seek to inflict harm on others behind bars,” He looked at Kuro with steely conviction, “I will be their worst nightmare.”

“Ooh, scary.” Kuro said and Tokoyami gave her a firm nod.

“Well, as you know, I am aiming to be a hero just like my brother!” Iida pushed up his glasses and stood just a little taller.

Midoriya looked at him with stars in his eyes, and they all knew he wanted to write in his notebooks by the way his hands twitched, “I… I want to be able to save people with a smile, to let them know that everything will be okay!”

Tsuyu tilted her head at Midoriya, “Just like All Might.”

They chuckled when the green haired boy stammered and turned red, “Er… what about you, Tsu-chan?”

Tsuyu blinked and looked to the ceiling in thought, “I’ve also always wanted to help people, kero. I’ve even had my hero name picked out for years. I’m sorry if it sounds like a boring reason.”

“It’s not boring!” Kuro said, and then braced herself. They all looked at her as she spoke softly, “I… also want to help people. I was in a bad spot a while back and a hero saved me, I want to be just like him.”

There was silence as they walked. Kuro didn’t see, but she felt Tokoyami’s intense stare, unaware of the rampant conversation he was having with Dark Shadow. Midoriya’s eyes softened as he gave her a warm smile.

“Wow… you all have amazing reasons for becoming heroes.” Ochako stared at the ground as she folded her hands on to her chest, eyes downcast, “I’m just becoming a hero so I can get money. Some hero-in-training I am, huh?”

“You shouldn’t put yourself down, Uraraka!!” Iida put a strong hand to her shoulder, “There is no shame in wanting to support yourself!”

 “Well, actually,” A glimmer of Ochako’s previous determination returned to her eyes, “I want to do it for my parents. They own a construction company, but there’s simply no work because other companies have the money to buy quirk licenses for the job.”

“A troublesome endeavor.” Tokoyami said.

“See? You’re not doing it for greed,” Kuro said, “Family is important, and there’s nothing wrong with wanting to support them.”

Ochako gave her a grateful smile. Just then, a massive shadow was homing in on them. Kuro recognized the number one hero’s approach and was the only one who didn’t jump back in surprise when he appeared around the corner, holding a wrapped bento and looking too much like a school girl. He grinned at Midoriya.

“You want to have lunch with me?”

Kuro stood frozen in place as Midoriya accepted the offer and they walked down the hallway All Might came from. Their shadows…. were the same. That same spark of power. The same constellation of honed energies, yet Midoriya was the next link in the cycle forged by phoenix fire. Midoriya’s star crackled with green lightning, powerful all in itself, yet it held a deeper potential under the surface that linked all the others together.

“Kuro? Are you coming?”

Kuro snapped out of her staring and turned to Tokoyami, who eyed her with concern. The others were a few steps ahead, but were also all staring at her.

“Y-yeah! Sorry.”

As they finally entered the cafeteria for lunch, Kuro couldn’t help but wonder if All Might and Midoriya had more in common than first met the eye.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_O….w….l…?_

  The static made her head fuzzy, she couldn’t concentrate on her surroundings through the haze ensnaring her mind like fog over a marshland.

_Owl?_

Who was that? Someone called to her through the fog, but the buzzing in her brain muted the sudden pain lancing the side of her head. Kuro tried to clear the haze. It held onto her with an iron grip and she wasn’t able to break it.

_Owl!!_

The static broke away, her senses flooding in as if they had just burst through a bubble. Her body felt strange and a bit disoriented, she couldn’t even remember what she had been doing or what she was even thinking about five seconds ago. A huff drew her attention and she tilted her head towards Aizawa and Hitoshi.

Ah, they were training in Gym Gamma.

“Huh. Why are you guys upside down?”  

Hitoshi snickered and tried to hide his smirk behind his hand, “We’re not the ones who are upside down. You’re kind of the one doing a perfect handstand?”

“Oh.”

So she was.

Kuro lifted one hand off the ground and scratched at her cheek. She didn’t so much as wobble as she kept her balance as straight an arrow.

“Now you’re just showing off.” Aizawa deadpanned.

Kuro giggled, “Was it that obvious?”

Hitoshi bit his lip and buried his face into his hands as he tried to hide his laughter, but his shoulders were shaking far too much to be successful. Aizawa sobered them up when he cleared his throat.

“So? Does the quirk still feel the same?” He was asking both of them.

Kuro finally decided to get out of her one handed stand, gracefully leaning forwards into a roll so that she could stand in front of them. Hitoshi waved some of his fingers at her.

“Total show off.”

Hitoshi didn’t see as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, a habit she blames Nemuri on. Aizawa sighed, and they both stiffened. Despite his mummification, he still trained the both of them every day after school. They switched in between physical and quirk training, Ectoplasm had offered two of his clones to practice Hitoshi’s quirk last time.

“It still feels the same,” Kuro said as she looked into her guardian’s eyes, “I don’t remember ever doing what Hitoshi tells me.”

Hitoshi nodded, “And I’m starting to get a better feel with it,” He looked down at his hand, which suddenly formed a fist, “Before I couldn’t really feel other people’s minds when my quirk was active, but now I’m starting to feel… _something._ ”

“Very specific.” Aizawa deadpanned, and Hitoshi smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Your quirk is like a muscle, the more we work with it the better your hold will be. We’ll probably find some new factors with it as we progress, so its best that we keep trying.”

Kuro saw the slight glimmer of Hitoshi’s pearlescent pupils. She __knew__ she hadn’t been imagining it when she was in the hospital, but she wished the fantastic colors wouldn’t leave so quickly. Aizawa turned to looked at her, and she nodded.

“Ready to go again?” Hitoshi asked.

Kuro put on her best enthusiastic attitude and flung her hands into the air, “Yes!”

Her mind was filled with static.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Violet and indigo swirled together in a great nexus, the pooling colors bleeding outwards to extinguish the great white vastness of its world. The beautiful hues of a night sky danced and flowed alongside it’s creators will, and once all was still and dry, stars burst into existence with a flick of a brush.

A sudden weight on her lap drew her out of her painting reverie. Kuro mindlessly pet Himiko as she scooted her chair back.

“I dunno. Do you think Hitoshi would like it? I mean, its not done yet since I need to add the background, but still…”

Himiko purred and started to knead Kuro’s legs as she was lost in thought. A disk of masking fluid covered where the full moon would go, and she had envisioned where the trees would be located. It’ll have to do for now. She looked away from the half finished painting and to her calender hanging beside her messy desk, where a big red circle labeled ‘SPORTS FESTIVAL!!’ was still six days away. Kuro hummed and looked to the fuzzball on her lap.

“Should we go check on Aizawa-san? He’s been too quiet.”

The cat on her lap chirped as Kuro stood from the chair. Haru, who was lazing about on her futon, stretched and decided to follow her like a bodyguard. Kuro slowly slid her door open and listened. There was nothing but total silence. No scratching of pen on paper as her guardian grumbled about some of her classmates less than stellar academic achievements, no groan and grumble of the old coffee maker either.

Kuro stepped into the hall and shut the door behind her, the two felines rubbing at her calves. She ignored the usual half dozen of her paintings hanging up in the hallways and wandered into the living room. Her hands flew to her mouth to muffle her giggles.

Aizawa was passed out on the couch, both Ban and Cyrus sprawled out over him as their purrs trilled through the living room. The coffee table was a mess of papers and scattered red pens, Aizawa’s cat faced coffee mug sitting precariously in the corner.

“Ouch, Kaminari. Maybe I should help you study.” She whispered as she gathered the papers into a neat pile.

She snatched the empty coffee mug before any of the cats could knock it over. Kuro looked fondly at Aizawa, his breathing was even and he finally seemed to get relaxed enough for a nap. Both Cyrus and Ban blinked at her as if it were their plan all along. She grimaced when she went into the kitchen and the clock said it was past 7:30 already. The coffee mug was washed and set beside the sink.

Did she really lose track of time so easily when painting? How long had Aizawa been asleep? She quickly threw some rice in the cooker and opened the fridge. Himiko and Haru watched her every move as she retrieved vegetables from it and was about to pull out a knife to slice them with, making some miso and rice would be simple. Perhaps the fresh sound of frying tempura would wake up Aizawa too.

Kuro hummed a familiar tune as she chopped the vegetables, when something suddenly called to her. Her hands froze as she looked in its direction, where a new thread of power trickled into her, foreign and unrecognizable. She set the knife down and trailed the string back to her room.

She hesitated at her door and looked into the living room.

__‘_ If anything new happens with your quirk, tell us right away.’_

It technically __was__ something new, but she’s been dealing with different odd things about her quirk ever since the USJ. From her classmates crystal clear shadows, the tiny trickles of energy she could pull from them, to her quirk becoming more powerful overall.

Surely experimenting with one more tiny thing wouldn’t hurt anything, right?

She looked to her injured guardian sleeping peacefully on the couch. Himiko and Haru mewled at her as she opened her door, the main coon tapping her fluffy tail upon her knee.

“I know I _should_ tellhim, but it could be nothing Himiko! He’s been having trouble sleeping as it is.”

Himiko blinked her dual colored eyes and prummed softly. The cats prowled onto her futon as she closed the door and went into the center of her room. Her mind enveloped this new thread, it didn’t feel like any other part of her quirk. It was as tricky and agile like a fleeting fish and fading just as fast. It would be gone if she didn’t grasp it!

She would regret this move hours later, but her burning curiosity wouldn’t allow it to slip away. Kuro grabbed this shadowy thread and yanked it with all that she had. The shadows at her feet churned and roiled in on themselves, both of the cats bolted upright with arched backs and raised hackles as Kuro stumbled away. Like thick ink, the shadows rose and took shape.

She held in her cry of shock as her back hit the wall.

Kuro’s jaw dropped at the oval shaped portal, swirling and convulsing in on itself in an endless cycle of darkness. The cats’ growling were the only noise in the room. This portal was sucking in every ounce of light, it was evil and sent a bone chilling breeze into her room. She should shout and alert her sleeping guardian.

And yet….

And __yet__ , she couldn’t stop herself when she took a single step towards it. Even when Himiko leapt onto her shoulder and mewled right in her ear or when Haru stuck his front claws in her leg and was subsequentially dragged alongside her. Himiko’s sharp hiss didn’t stop her from reaching her hand out.

Aizawa was none the wiser as the portal devoured Kuro and both cats, leaving nothing behind.

Before she knew it she fell face first onto a hard floor. A few startled voices cried out as Himiko and Haru circled around her, Kuro groaned as she held her aching head and peeled herself from the ground, only to be struck with panic.

The world was nothing but black.

Darkness consumed everything around her. It snuffed out her vision in a cloud so thick that the deepest of her shadowy powers were like that of shallow waters in comparison. Vast and never ending, cavernous and as endless as a black sea. This place was familiar, it called to her as if it pulled her along with a string, but she just couldn’t __remember__. It was akin to those odd dreams that always drifted away from her like smoke.

Kuro’s side burned and she suddenly couldn’t breath. This wasn’t her room. She didn’t know where this place was or how to get back. The portal was gone.

Voices echoed around her.

_“Did he get another one?”_

_“Oh, you poor child.”_

_“But I thought he was trying to find Stain? He hasn’t taken another in a week!”_

Himiko and Haru were hissing and spitting as echoing footsteps approached, loud amidst the choking blackness. A subtle outline of middle aged woman came into view, hands up in a placating manner. The murkiness hid most of the woman’s features, Kuro had to squint to see her long black hair hanging down her back, messy and full of knots. Her clothes were but tattered remains, her face was gaunt and kind, adorned with icy blue eyes full of tears. She kneeled down next to Kuro, who scuttled a few inches back.

“Breathe. It’s okay, sweetheart. Did he hurt you? Are you in any pain?”

“N-no?” Kuro still shirked away from her, the cats followed her lead as they pressed into either of her sides, “Who are you?”

The woman smiled and her eyes softened, “My name is Kazen Ikura, I’m the 16th victim of that hooded menace.”

Kuro’s blood froze, “H… H-hooded menace!?”

“He grabbed you, right?” Another person emerged from the darkness, a boy who didn’t look that much older than her. She somewhat recognized him from the list of victims, “Just snatched you in the middle of the day?”

Kuro flicked her golden eye from the boy to Kazen, but the longer she stared the more silhouettes she could see in the lightless depths. She sensed so many eyes on her, it sent chills up her arms and made her quiver.

“It’s alright, dear.” An elderly woman’s voice came from somewhere to her left, “He got me when I was in the garden.”

_“I was taken from my home!”_

_“I was just walking home from work…”_

Kazen hushed them with a wave of her hand, “Quiet! Let the girl speak!”

“N-nobody got to me? I came here by myself?”

Kazen’s eyes widened as a thick silence pervaded the darkness, the other boy’s brow scrunched as Kuro swallowed. The cats huddled closer to her with their ears still down.

“You… you came here?” The boy stepped up to her, his eyes frantic, “Alone? No hooded maniac stalked you for days and ended your foreseeable life?”

Kuro nodded her head.

Kazen was about to grab her shoulders when Himiko gave a warning hiss. “Sweetie, you came here by yourself? How?”

Kuro felt the laser eyed focus intensify, and she wondered if all the victims were trapped in the endless abyss. She tried using her quirk, but nothing would register. Something told her that not all of them were near her though.  

“M-my quirk. I felt something w-wierd about it, and when I used it a portal opened. The next thing I know… I’m here.”

The atmosphere changed at the drop of a hat.

_“Y-you can save us!”_

_“I can finally go home!?”_

_“I was so sure I was going to die in this place…”_

_“No more darkness, only the light!”_

Kazen looked close to tears and the other boy looked as if he were about to faint. Things turned on its head when the timbre of a bell sang through the air, Kuro’s mind felt heavy as the sound danced across the gloomy darkness.

Kazen turned white as a ghost, “N-no…”

The boy suddenly latched onto her, “You have to summon the portal, now! Let us out before _ _he__  gets here!”

“I…”

Kazen glanced at the boy, frowning, “But not all of us are here! Tokaji and all of the children are much further back!”

The bell chimed louder, the desperation emanating off every hidden body. Clothes shuffled and panicked murmurs echoed in the vast empty space. The boy’s death grip on her tightened even more, his pupils like pinpricks.

“I…”

Kazen layed a hand on the other boy’s shoulder, “There’s no time!” She turned to Kuro, sweat glistening on her brow, “We can’t gather all of the others that quickly. If we can’t all escape, then you must go alone.”  
Kuro flinched. “Wh-what!? But…”

“You can’t be serious!?” The teen shot up, “After all this time we just have to let her go!?”

An elderly figure stepped from the darkness and put a hand on his shoulder, “We have no choice, he’ll get here even before-”

The bell was so close that Kuro felt the song in her blood. Kazen suddenly latched onto Kuro’s hands and forced them both to stand, the sharp movement made her scars ache.

“Run! We’ll distract him while you get away!”

“I-I cant leave you all here!”

Kazen’s expression softened with a sad smile, “You’re not leaving us. Return with the heroes, make sure that madman gets thrown in prison! We’ll wait for you, you’ve brought us hope that we’ll be rescued one day soon.”

The boy’s expression was scrunched and he was glaring at his own feet, while the elderly woman had the same smile as Kazen.

“I promise!” Kuro said.

With a firm nod, Kazen whirled her around and gave her a push. Kuro had no choice but to run. The cats trilled and Himiko leapt onto her shoulders mid run, Haru ran ahead just far enough that his tail remained visible at all times. The bell reached a crescendo, and she felt a tear in the shadows far behind her. Kazen and the others had long since vanished in the darkness as she quickened her steps, ignoring the growing fire in her lungs as she made her mad sprint in a random direction.

Haru’s chatters echoed in the endless space and the feline suddenly changed course.

“Where are you going, Haru!?” Kuro snapped as she followed him, “This is no time to play around!”

Himiko’s claws dug into her shoulders as Haru quickened his pace. Kuro desperately dug around in search for that thread that brought her here, until it hit her suddenly. She felt it, not too far away now in the direction that Haru was leading them.

Himiko swiveled her head and gave a low yowl.

Kuro felt it, just as she did. The bell yet struck her like lightning. Something cold and ethereal crawled up her neck, fear stabbed like an icy cold dagger as footsteps echoed from somewhere in the obscurity behind them. Kuro’s stomach dropped as the other person’s steps pounded through this blinded realm with ease, growing louder and louder like a trained assassin on the hunt. Her lungs grew into a fire as she pushed herself into a frantic sprint.

She didn’t stop even as the coppery tinge splashed on the back of her throat, not when the bell was so loud it threatened to split her head in two. Haru yowled as she passed him and Kuro stumbled when he joined Himiko on Kuro’s shoulder. They were __so__ close to the thread that she could almost reach it!

Her instincts made her duck, a mere heartbeat was all it took for something silver to whizz past her ear. She grasped that shadowy thread and yanked on it harder than she had the first time, throwing herself into the dark portal just as icy fingers grazed her back.

A hard surface greeted her fall and she let go of the thread, sealing the portal behind her. Kuro slid down the wall, gasping. Haru and Himiko crawled off of her shoulders and examined their surroundings. The sickly sweet stench of trash and refuse littered the tiny alleyway, the gleam of the dazzling city lights dared not touch an alley as dark and defiled as this. Haru sauntered to the edge of the alleyway, keeping low as to not attract attention.

Himiko cried softly as she approached Kuro.

The edge of her vision blackened as she couldn’t breathe, the clammy air clawing into her throat was doused by the iron threatening to spill past her lips. She barely felt how Himiko’s paws crawled into her lap and onto her chest, the motorboat purr obscured by the buzzing cotton in her ears. Her shaking hands ripped into her empty pockets. There was no inhaler to help her, either she calmed down or an attack would leave her vulnerable for hours.

_Breathe!_

A spark of thought broke through the haze as Himiko began to knead her chest. She sucked in a breath and let it out.

Inandoutinandout. In and out.

In, hold, and out.

In…

And out.

She did just like Hound Dog had instructed once, when she had had a panic attack ages ago. The ringing in her ears faded as her vision cleared, the sparkle of Himiko’s dual gaze was inches away from her face. A crackled cough escaped Kuro, and she removed her mask to wipe away a drip of inky iron from her lips. She replaced her mask and pet Himiko, who was prumming.

“I’m fine.” She rasped, “We’re fine.”

Himiko sighed sharply through her nose as she allowed Kuro to take in their surroundings. Haru was meandering his way back, the one eyed cat was as alert as an actual bodyguard. His peerless half gaze studying every nook and cranny. Kuro huddled her knees into her chest.

“Okay… Maybe we’re __not__ fine.” She counted on her fingers, “We have no cellphone since I left it charging on my desk, Aizawa is going to kill us. We have no idea where the heck we are, Aizawa’s going to kill us.” She didn’t even try to stop the shivers going up her back, “We almost got kidnapped, and Aizawa’s so going to _kill me_.”

Himiko sat in front of her and huffed, slowly blinking.

“Don’t give me that look, we know where the hostages are now!”

Kuro stiffened as the innumerable weight of 51 lives tumbled onto her shoulders.

“We know where they are now.” She whispered in disbelief.

Her head pounded, but she forced herself to dive into her quirk. The darkness painted the alleyway for her, it shadowed over every brick and piece of garbage littering the tiny alleyways, but there was no more unfamiliar thread to pull at.

It was gone.

A hot ball of shame slithered down her throat and into her stomach. Kuro might’ve known _where_ they were now, but what was the use if they couldn’t get to them anymore? She shook her head and tried to focus.

“We need to find a police station! Aizawa is really going to murder me for this, but at least something good came out of it?”

Neither of the cats looked impressed.

Another thrum of pain struck at her, and she pulled back her quirk to the barest few feet around her. She slowly peeled herself off of the filthy ground and held herself up with a hand on the wall. A flashback of the sludge villain incident filtered through her, but she pushed it away and took a first step.

Another thought made her freeze. She didn’t even know where they were. What if they were in a different city? What if they couldn’t even find the police station? What if that villain-

A figure suddenly leapt down from the rooftops.

Kuro jolted and whirled around to the noise.

Haru hissed and leapt in front of Kuro and Himiko with his claws at the ready, but the main coon wasn’t backing down from a fight either, fur standing on end and ears flat on her head.

“Hey, kid!” It was a young man’s voice, “What are you doing out here alone this time of night? Are you okay?”

He finally stepped into dim curtain of light draping into the alleyway. The lower half of his face was covered by a black mask and an All Might hoodie hid his hair. Red sunglasses were perched at the top of his head and his arms and legs were covered in black protective gear.

“Are you a hero?” Kuro asked.

“Well, that’s…” The young man cleared his throat, “You can call me The Crawler, but you didn’t answer my questions.”

Kuro slowly tilted her head, he avoided her question as well. She shook her head and took a step towards him.

“D-do you know what city this is? I need to head to the police station right away!”

The Crawler blinked at her in surprise, “You’re in Hosu. Are you sure you don’t need a hospital instead of a police station? You look kinda rough.”

Kuro shook her head, “No, I… I have some information that the police need to hear.”

“Hmm. Alright then.” The Crawler said as he extended a hand towards her, “Can you walk on your own?”

Kuro nodded. She couldn’t see this man’s smile, but she saw the corner of his eyes crinkle, he gently waived her forwards as he turned on his heel. Himiko climbed back onto her shoulder as Haru took point, making sure he was in between Kuro and The Crawler. A small twinge pulled at Kuro's side, and she put a hand to her old scars. They were still on fire, but they were slowly simmering down from her near panic attack.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The Crawler’s voice was laced with sincerity as he looked back at her, “I can drop you off at a hospital if you want me to.”

They crossed one alley and into another before Kuro answered.

“I’ll be okay.” At least until Aizawa murdered her, “How far away is the police station?”

“Er…” The Crawler looked away from her, “Actually, the police and I don’t really see eye to eye, so I’m leaving you with a friend of mine. We’re lucky he’s patrolling tonight.”

Kuro hummed. Was he a vigilante? He wasn’t a villain, that was for sure. Kuro was certainly glad this man found her, instead of that hooded menace. She still felt the ghostly fingers at her back, carving into her black skin like glacial knives. She was lost in her own thoughts as The Crawler led her across the city.

Suddenly, a silver flash zoomed past the next alleyway exit and the vigilante snapped into motion. He ran forward and hollered into the street.

“Hey, Ingenium!”

Kuro was rooted to the spot by that name. The silver flash returned a moment later, revealing the iconic armored silhouette of Iida’s older brother. Kuro could feel the surprise emanating off of the hero as he stepped into the alleyway.

“Crawler? What are you doing here?”

The Crawler chuckled, “That’s no way to greet an old friend!” He turned to Kuro, and Ingenium followed his gaze and stiffened, “Found this kid in an alley, she says she needs to talk to the police right away.”

Kuro’s (figurative) heart flooded with emotion, at least there was another person in the world to get her gender right.

“Understood.” Haru let Ingenium pass unharmed as the hero put a supporting hand on her shoulder, “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks! I’m meeting Pop in the next town over, so I can’t stay.”

Ingenium sighed, “At least stop by and say hi next time.”

The Crawler laughed as he waved, putting both feet and his other hand onto the wall. Kuro’s jaw dropped as he sailed up the wall and vanished over the rooftops. The hero shook his head before he turned to Kuro.

“Come on, I’ll get you to the police station.”

Himiko flicked her tail towards the hero and Haru pushed himself in her leg as they finally exited the alleyways. The city was much brighter, and the sudden dazzle of the unfamiliar scenery left Kuro speechless.

“Why don’t you start by telling me your name?”

Kuro broke off from her staring and looked to the hero as they walked. The myriad of lights decorated his pristine armor, making it glimmer with a hundred different colors. She could imagine Iida’s arms going haywire when Kuro told him about this, if she was even allowed to.  

“My name is Kokoro Kuro! I’m actually in the same class as your brother.”

“Oh! You know Tenya!” Kuro expected him to go into robot arm mode, but he didn’t, “He does talk a lot about his classmates, and I can tell he’s made a lot of friends already.”

Kuro chuckled, “He’s one of my closest friends. I honestly don’t know how, but he holds the class together really well. I’m glad he’s the Class Representative!”

“Oh, he’s told me plenty of stories.” Kuro could hear the proud smirk behind the helmet, “But… wait. Your name does sound familiar.”

Himiko and Haru stared at him as the gears whirred in the hero’s mind.

“Are you the one taken in by Aizawa?”

Kuro fidgeted her hands together, “You know him?”

“Of course I do! I went to U.A. with him! Hizashi and Nemuri too. They tell me about you all the time, but Aizawa was always being too overprotective for me to meet you properly!” Kuro was about to reply, when Ingenium froze in his tracks. All of his previous mirth vanished and he stared at her with a sudden seriousness, “You… Aren’t you supposed to be under watch at all times? What are you doing all the way out in Hosu?”

Kuro looked away as she folded her hands together at her chest, “It was an accident. I-I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

There was a sudden hand on her free shoulder, gentle yet strong enough to hold her in place.

“Why don’t we head back to my agency instead? It’s a bit farther, but I have more than a few of my sidekicks on stand by there.”

Better protected from a hooded maniac. Kuro swallowed and gave him a nod. They quickened their pace, Ingenium’s hand never left her shoulder even as Himiko would try to bat at it with her voluminous tail. The night seemed heavy as they finally reached the hero agency, Kuro was already weighed down by mind numbing exhaustion when she was swept inside.

Ingenium left to make some urgent calls as one of his sidekicks led her into a room with a table and a few chairs, she shook her head when they asked if she wanted anything. Her feline companions stuck to her like glue. Kuro was unaware of the sudden buzz of activity shooting through the agency as she lay her head down on the table. She must have dozed off for a while, for she woke up with a blanket around her shoulders.

She barely had time to stand up and stretch just as the clock struck midnight, and the door burst open. Himiko and Haru mewled as a familiar figure rushed in the room and tackled her into a hug.

“Uncle Hizashi?”

The man hugged her tighter before pulling back. He was in his full hero costume, though his eyes were red like he had been crying.

“Kuro-chan!! Do you have any idea how worried we were!?” He was shaking her, “Are you okay? Are you injured anywhere!?”

Kuro shook her head, ignoring the wave of dizziness from her headache, “N-no. Where’s Aizawa? Is he okay?”

Hizashi stared at her, and then huffed, “Of course you’re worried about others before yourself. He’s doing better after he got the call from Tensei. I’ve never seen him so furious and scared before, your disappearance had a lot of people worried! We were about to call in the entire team and conduct a search. Nemuri’s with him now, at the apartment. He wanted to come himself, but with his injuries and the long trip…”

“I’m sorry.”

Hizashi’s heart broke at her small voice.

Kuro breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled her into another hug. They broke it when the door opened again, this time Detective Tsukauchi stepped in with Ingenium. Tsukauchi looked almost as bad as Hizashi, with a bigger number of bags under his eyes. Ingenium had taken off his helmet and she could see the family resemblance to her classmate. She broke away from Hizashi and tackled the detective in a hug, he stiffened and blinked in surprise.

He returned the hug with a small smile, “Kuro, are you-”

“I know where the victims are!”

The room became heavy as the three adults stared at her with wide eyes. Tsukauchi put both hands on her shoulders, his eyes held a certain gleam of determination.

“Tell us everything, Kuro.”

And so, she did.

She told them about the thread, the portal, about all of the victims, and everything in between. Tsukauchi wrote everything down at lightning speed. Hizashi stood beside her as she regaled her story.

“Did they say where they were being kept?” Ingenium said, “If it was dark, then perhaps its some place underground.”

Kuro’s voice died in her throat. How could she be so stupid? She knew how to get to them, but without that thread of power or the exact location, her information was useless! If only she woke up Aizawa instead of just jumping in head first, or waited until tomorrow to tell him without doing something so idiotic, if only-

“I know that look, Kuro-chan!” Hizashi snapped her out of her thoughts, “You can’t blame yourself kid.”

“B-but… I…”

Tsukauchi closed his notebook and set his pen aside, folding his hands on the table as he smiled at her, “It’s alright. You personally spoke to the victims and confirmed that they were alive. There’s hope in that alone. We might not be able to reach them yet, but I know that they can be saved.”

Kuro felt the ghostly fingers on her back and shivered. “If… __when__ that thread comes back, I’ll let you all know right away.”

“Please do.” Tsukauchi was smiling, but the worry had shown clear in his eyes, “I don’t think we’ll be able to handle another heart attack like this again.”

“You got really lucky, kiddo.” Hizashi said, “I don’t even want to think what would’ve happened if he actually managed to grab you…”

Kuro trembled, staring intently at her hands grasped tight on her lap.

The clock chimed again, and she winced when it read 2 AM.

The older Iida brother stifled a yawn as he looked at the three of them, “We have extra rooms here for you to stay in. The trip to Musutafu would be too much for tonight, I think.”

“Thank you for your kindness,” Tsukauchi said as he stood from his chair, “But I have to report this to the others immediately.”

“I’ll buy you and entire tin of coffee as an apology, Uncle Tsukauchi.”

He chuckled, “You might need it to bribe Aizawa instead.”

With that, the detective took his leave.

“What about school tomorrow?” Kuro asked.

“Kid, I think you can take one more day off after everything that’s happened tonight.” Hizashi said as he rubbed his eyes, “I think your classmates would understand.”

Ingenium was leading them upstairs to their rooms for the night, Hizashi refused to leave her side. The cats simply hung off of her shoulders, their eyes (or singular eye in Haru’s case) were drooping. Shame still coiled within Kuro. She poked her index fingers together and looked at Hizashi.

“I’m grounded, aren’t I?”

Hizashi, despite the exhaustion, smirked at her, “Oh, totally!!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“ _That’s_ why you skipped a day?” Hitoshi asked as he stared at Kuro.

They were in Gym Gamma, finishing up their training for the day. At least, Kuro was, he had stopped fifteen minutes ago and had been staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

“Yup.” Kuro shifted from her tree pose into mountain pose.

“And that’s why all of the teachers have been running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I thought it was just because of the Sports Festival.”

Kuro winced, “Yeah. They also told me not to tell anyone, but…”

They both looked at Cementoss, who had conveniently put on earphones the moment Kuro started telling Hitoshi. Aizawa was still in a meeting with Nezu and All Might, so he couldn’t come today.

She absolutely kept the truth from her classmates. The excuse of _‘Yes I’m fine, I was just sick and slept all day so I didn’t answer anybody’s texts,’_ had been repeated several times the next day. Both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow weren’t convinced, and the quirk had tackle hugged her all during lunch and wouldn’t let go until Aizawa threatened to erase him during the next class.

“You…” Hitoshi huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’ve known you for what, two weeks? And you’ve already had to go through the USJ __and__ almost got kidnapped within the same time frame. You’re a trouble magnet. A tiny, tiny trouble magnet.”

“I’m not tiny!”

Hitoshi snickered, but his face fell when she came out of her pose, shoulders slumped as she stared at the ground.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Kuro didn’t know how to answer that question. She had given Hitoshi the bare bones version of what happened five nights ago, the sheer horror in his eyes was enough. The spectral fingers still burned at her back. They made her shiver.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. Like you said, the heroes are doing everything in their power to protect you.” Hitoshi stepped forward and put a hand to her shoulder, his sleeve pulling back to reveal the silvery ribbon on his wrist, “If worse comes to worse, you’ll always have your big brother to lean on. Don’t you dare forget that, okay?”

Kuro sputtered and hid her face into her hands, “Thanks, Hitoshi.”

They fell into companionable silence as they rolled up their mats and put them away. Cementoss nodded at them as they stepped outside. The sky rolled lazily with a few clouds, the breeze wafted the falling petals from the gardens, showering them in an array of colors as they wandered into the gardens. Kuro double checked her surroundings, before nodding to herself.

Hitoshi’s brows furrowed when she stopped, he walked a few steps ahead of her before he froze in his tracks.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hitoshi asked.

“I…” She looked over her shoulder and triple checked their surroundings with her quirk, only the birds and falling petals on the breeze would be their witness, “I didn’t tell you everything. I really want to though, and you __have__ to promise not to tell anyone else.”

Hitoshi frowned as he turned fully towards her. A golden drape filtered in through the branches, painting her in a breathtaking amber outline. Both of their shadows stretched over the lush grass and into the trees. This place whispered solitude, a firm pledge that neither of their words would reach unwanted ears.

“I can’t keep that promise if somebody hurt you, Kuro.” Hitoshi’s voice dropped.

“I-it’s nothing like that!” She said as she waived her hands, “Its just…”

Hitoshi waited as she scrambled for words, he didn’t deny the sinking feeling in his gut.

“It’s my fault.”

Hitoshi narrowed his eyes, “What’s your fault? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“The kidnapper, his victims looked so scared when I had to leave them behind.”

The next words would stay with Hitoshi for the rest of his life.

“I’m the one he really wants. I wanted to give myself up if it would save everyone else, but the thought just frightens me so much.” She looked up at him, her eye flaring with amber brilliance, “I’m scared of him. Does that make me a bad person, Hitoshi?”

He had dragged out every iota of self control to keep his expression neutral, despite the righteous fury wanting to burst out of the fire growing in his heart.

The past few weeks had been the best of his life, between gaining a best friend and getting trained by his own hero, but several questions had risen along the journey. Eraserhead had only stopped their sparring once, right after he had hit her right side during a feint. He swore he heard a hiss of pain and their mentor halted the fight right then and there.

Hitoshi heard muffled coughs and he knew when Kuro was having a bad day. She never told him anything, so he didn’t want to pry, but it always left him curious as well as feeling helpless. Then, there was her quirk. A shadowy labyrinth of power, a quirk that the hooded menace was targeting.

It made sense that she knew so many of the teachers, she had to be under the protection of so many heroes. This wasn’t a small case, and the media devoured any new information like a pack of hyenas. He couldn’t help the small bubble of anger that twisted his mouth into a frown, if that __villain__ so much as lays his hands on her…

He pushed those feelings aside as he stepped closer to Kuro, meeting her eye with the same steely glint of determination he saw in Eraserhead weeks ago.

He silently promised to never let that kidnapper touch her, a quiet vow forged within the solitude of the school gardens. That sour feeling in his stomach melted and his protective instincts burned like a furnace.

Or maybe he could tie her up in bubble wrap and hide her in a closet somewhere.

“If you’re a bad person, then my quirk is just as villainous.”

Kuro straightened, “Your quirk is not villainous!”

“And you’re not a bad person. It’s alright to be afraid.” He crossed his arms and Kuro went as stiff as a board, “The real villain is the one doing that to his victims.”

“But-”

Hitoshi continued, “He’s the one making all of those bad decisions, not you. I’m probably not the first one to say that you got really lucky, but you escaped with your life and brought valuable information back to the heroes. That has to count for something, doesn’t it?”

Kuro fidgeted and dug the tip of her shoe into the dirt.

“Plus I think the teachers and other heroes would tear the world apart if anything happened to you. They aren’t the only ones, you know. I don’t even want to think what Arachne would do if that guy got his hands on you. The world might not survive her wrath.”

She flinched and looked up at him. His eyes reminded her so much of Aizawa’s, exhausted at the core, yet they held such a startling strength to them. They smoothed over the smaller spikes of guilt digging into her skin.

“Thanks, Hitoshi. I think I’m just being stupid after what happened, sorry.”

Hitoshi shifted on his feet, his eyes darted away from her for several seconds. With a sigh, he held out his arms in an open invitation. She took it without hesitation. A smile forced itself onto his face as they wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed that way for a tiny eternity locked away in the school gardens. He cleared his throat and turned away from her as they separated, Kuro was just as swift to wipe away the budding tear in her eye when he wasn’t looking.

Nope, no emotions here!

“So… the Sports Festival is tomorrow, right?”

Kuro huffed at the change of subject as Hitoshi walked, and she jogged to catch up.

“Yeah. I’m actually kind of excited? And frightened. There’s going to be so many people watching!”

Hitoshi nodded, “We can call it here for today, so that we can get plenty of rest for tomorrow.”

“You, _sleeping_?” Kuro leveled him with disbelief.

“Hey, I am sleeping a little bit better!”

“Oh, yeah? You still drink just as much coffee as Aizawa-sensei!”

Hitoshi snickered and gently flicked her on the forehead, “Caffeine is a way of life. I can’t help it.”

“If you say so.” Kuro groaned and rubbed at her forehead, “If you want to hang around a little more, then we can stop by Power Loader’s workshop. I have to pick something up.”

Hitoshi’s eyebrows shot up, “Something for your hero costume?”

They finally exited the gardens as Kuro shook her head, the main building towered high over them.

“N-not really. The heroes thought it was finally a good idea for me to have a tracking device, after what happened.”

Hitoshi’s eyes widened, “A tracking device? And you’re okay with it?”

“It was my idea in the first place.” They stepped inside the main building and Kuro led the way towards Power Loader’s office, “They just finally agreed to it.”

The rest of the way was in silence. Hitoshi’s eyes were glazed over as he was lost in his thoughts. Kuro didn’t want to disturb him as they inched closer to the workshop, but she latched onto his wrist and pulled him away from the steel door. Not a moment too soon, a sudden explosion made them both jump, the door groaned and bent at the force, smoke billowing from behind the dented metal.

“Uh… I don’t think that’s supposed to happen.” Hitoshi said.

The door burst open and a figure came flailing out of the workshop, hacking and coughing. Kuro recognized the head of pink hair.

“Mei-chan! Are you okay?”

Hatsume, clothes still trailing smoke, rushed up to her with a manic grin. Hitoshi flinched as the girl got right into their personal space.

“Kuro-chan! Are you here to see more of my babies!?”  
“Well, no-”

“ _Hatsume!_ ” Power Loader’s voice boomed from the workshop, “Get back in here to clean up your mess, otherwise I’ll ban you from the lab for a week!”

“Oopsie! Coming, Power Loader-sensei!”

Hitoshi stared into the smoking door, then looked at Kuro, “Is all of the support department like that, or..?

“Mei-chan’s a special case.” Kuro deadpanned.

She waved Hitoshi inside as the smoke finally cleared away. The lab was spacious, several tables were littered with bits and bobs, most of it was probably from Mei’s experiments. The culprit of the explosion left a sizeable crater in one of the tables, still spilling acrid smoke as debris surrounded it. Mei was a blur of motion as she picked up the pieces, mumbling under her breath.

“Oh, Kuro.” They turned to see Power Loader standing at the front of the room, he looked at Hitoshi and nodded, “And Shinsou. What can I do for you?”

Hitoshi still flinched when the teachers called him by name. He’s never had so much as one class with Power Loader, but he wasn’t so idiotic as to waste a valuable resource by complaining about it.

“Hey, Eggplant!” Mei called, she was suddenly in Hitoshi’s face, “You’re just the perfect height to test out some of my babies!”

Hitoshi lazily blinked at her, his lips pulled into a frown, “Eggplant?”

“Hatsume.” Power Loader warned.

Mei turned to them as she bounced on her heels, “It’ll take two minutes! Promise!”

Hitoshi yelped as he was dragged towards one of the bot laden tables at mach speed. Power Loader simply sighed and shook his head, then looked at Kuro.

“I take it you’re here for _that_?”

Kuro nodded as Mei relentlessly shoved her inventions in Hitoshi’s arms.

“It’s in the back room. Please make sure Hatsume doesn’t make anymore of a mess before I return?”

Kuro giggled as Power Loader went into his office.

“Oh, and this baby is perfect for when you want to go skydiving!”

“Why would I want to go skydiving?” Hitoshi’s voice was bone dry as Mei fitted him with a backpack.

“Who doesn’t want to go sky diving!? Kuro-chan, you would want to go sky diving with one of my babies, right!?”

“Sure! As long as it doesn’t explode.”

Hitoshi looked to the metal bobbles in his arm, then to the smoking debris on the other side of the room, before glaring at Kuro.

“That’s the spirit!” Mei slapped Hitoshi on the shoulder and he teetered dangerously.

“How many babies do you have now, Mei-chan?”

Mei cackled, latching onto Hitoshi and dragging him to the other side of the room to pile more junk on him.

“I’m ready to show off 237 of my babies just for the Sports Festival!” She whirled around and flung her arms in the air, nearly smacking Hitoshi in the face, “Oh! And I figured out that problem with my robot army!!”

“A robot army.” Hitoshi said dryly, “Why the hell would you need something like that?”

Mei whirled back around to him, grinning “Why not!? What if U.A. gets attacked again like at the USJ!? My babies will come to the rescue! I made enough variants to combat a multitude of quirks and I fixed a majority of the bugs, but I do have one more problem that I cant figure out.”

Kuro sat on one of the tables, careful not to touch any of Mei’s inventions, and swung her legs back and forth, “Oh? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find a way for them to communicate properly! How are they supposed to tell their buddies where the actions at if they can’t talk to each other!!”

Hitoshi looked like he’d rather be anywhere else as Mei still bounced on her feet like a toddler that had too much sugar.

“Doesn’t U.A. already use something like that for the practical exams? Maybe you can borrow their algorithm and fit it to your robots.”

Mei froze. She stared at Kuro for several seconds before she began to cackle like a madwoman.

“Why didn’t I think of that!? Paper, I need paper!!”

Hitoshi had to jump out of the way as Mei nearly bowled him over in search of writing materials. Kuro turned towards the sigh behind her. Power Loader was face palming.

“Now I’m reminded why I should never leave you two alone.” He stepped up to Kuro and handed her a black choker, “I made it to your specifications. It’s a lot more durable than it looks, but try to be careful with it anyway.”

The choker was a band of ebony silk similar to that of Aizawa’s capture scarf, the silvery __X__ was attached by a silver ring at the center. It was the same symbol on her indigo Wayfinder. Kuro put it on without hesitation and it fit perfectly.

“Oh, and Aizawa-san asked me to make this for you too.” He held out an item in his other hand.

Kuro tilted her head at it, “A pen?”

Power loader let her examine it, it looked like a normal pen you’d find anywhere. The blue and white pen looked unremarkable over all, but Power Loader flinched just as she was about to click the top.

“I wouldn’t do that. It’s not a normal pen, Kuro. I’ve made it so that if you click on it twice, it’ll send an immediate SOS to every hero on your case alongside your GPS location. Use it only for an emergency.”

Luckily, neither Hitoshi nor Mei was paying attention. Kuro nodded and carefully stuck it into her shadow, the one place where it would never get misplaced or stolen. A loud clatter brought their attention back to the others. Mei was currently using Hitoshi’s chest as a clipboard.

“ _Hatsume_ , leave the poor boy alone.”   

“Sorry, Power Loader-sensei! Eggplant, you can set those down over there!”

“I have a name, you know.”

Power Loader sighed as Hitoshi carefully set the jumble of electronics down and slipped off the backpack carefully as if it were a bomb. Which, it very well could be. He muttered under his breath and bee lined for the door. Kuro hopped down from her table and waved at Mei and Power Loader.

“Thanks for the necklace Power Loader-sensei! Later Mei-chan!”

Mei waved wildly without looking up from her paper, “Bye Kuro-chan! Come again and try some of my babies next time!!”

She met Hitoshi out in the hallway and they fled when another, thankfully smaller, explosion went off in the labs.  

“Next time, I’m bringing a hard hat. That place is crazy.” Hitoshi said.

“I didn’t think Mei would be here this late.” Kuro said as they turned towards the locker rooms, “I should’ve warned you.”

Hitoshi shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. How long have you known that girl?”

“About three days.”

“Why am I not surprised that you’re already on a first name basis with her?” A sly smirk pulled at his lips.

Kuro shrugged, “She did to me what she was doing to you, loading up all of her babies onto you and talking excitedly. Mei-chan said she had trouble with one of her babies, so I suggested a better mix of fuels for it to power up properly.”

He blinked slowly like a cat, “What happened?”

“I mean, it _worked_.” Kuro chuckled and poked her index fingers together, “But it… it kinda went haywire and destroyed half the lab? Power Loader was so mad, and he forbade us from being alone together in the lab. Cementoss had to fix a majority of the damage.”

“Wow.”

“Yup.”

The rest of the way was in a satisfying silence.

They finally changed from their gym uniforms and met outside. The remainder of their walk was spent in relative peace, just basking in the pleasure of each other’s presence before they had to separate at the gate. Kuro fidgeting with the small yet comforting weight on her neck. The silvery X burned a fiery orange as it absorbed the last rays of the day. They stopped and stared at one another at the edge of the gate.

Hitoshi smirked at her.

“I guess we’ll be in the Sports Festival the next time we see each other.”

“Yup!” Kuro raised her fist towards him, “You’d better give your all!”

Hitoshi huffed as a smile broke through, “Hell yeah I will. We’re going to be the top finalists, I’ll bet on it.”

He fist bumped her and they both flailed their fingers at the same time.

“Ba la la la la.”

They both laughed and Hitoshi waved goodbye.

Kuro flinched just as he was about to cross the threshold between school and the world beyond.

“Hitoshi,wait!”

He froze and looked back at her with wide eyes. Kuro looked over her shoulder, there were nobody else in sight.

“Okay, you have to keep this a secret from the teachers, otherwise we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Hitoshi quirked up a single eyebrow, “You mean more than usual? This is honestly the first time that I’ve ever had teachers acknowledge me when I’m not even in their classes.”

It was wierd. They would smile at him or nod in his direction whenever he would pass. Not that he didn’t appreciate it. It made him feel, for once in his life, welcome in any school he’d ever gone to.

“Well, yeah. It would make it worse.” Kuro chuckled.

His eyes widened as Kuro’s shadow writhed. An object emerged form the darkness, connected by a single thread that broke when it fell into Kuro’s waiting hands. It was encased in indigo wrapping paper.

“Here you go!” She held the large square package out to him, her smile beaming through her mask.

He blinked once, then twice. “What’s this?”

“A present silly! I worked really hard on it!”

Hitoshi allowed the warmth to surge through his chest, but suppressed the tightening of his throat or how his eyes threatened to mist over. He cleared his throat and took it. Kuro watched him tear open the paper, her hands fidgeting together as she bounced on her heels.

It was a painting in a varnished wooden frame, the galaxy sky was a breathtaking array of colors and beautiful stars. A small forest of trees and shrubbery were outlined in the foreground.

“Um… these are supposed to be us.”

Kuro gently pointed to two figures sitting together high up in the trees, looking up at the brilliant full moon. A cat and an owl, they were well done and the cat’s tail curled like the hill in Nightmare Before Christmas.

“You made this? For me?”

Kuro nodded, “All the other teachers already have a painting and so do my classmates, but I wanted to do a really personal one just for you. Do you like it?”

“I…” He cleared his throat and looked at a particularly interesting piece of pavement, “I do, a lot. Thanks.”

Kuro chuckled as he started turning red. He looked back down at the painting and noticed a third feline figure sitting in the bushes, looking at the other two high up in the branches.

“That’s Aizawa-sensei! I wanted to add him in there too.”

“I like how you made us cats.” He deadpanned.

He wondered why Kuro made herself an owl, but didn’t ask. Hitoshi had the absolutely perfect spot to hang it up in his room, he knew his so called guardians probably wouldn’t even notice it. He smiled when he saw her signature in the corner.

Neither of them wanted to move, but Hitoshi frowned and hugged the painting to his chest. He would miss his train if he didn’t leave now. Kuro giggled and waved as he crossed through the gate, she watched him go until he turned a corner.

Suddenly, her phone pinged. She dug it out of her bag and her (figurative) heart leapt out of her chest.

 

**[Nezu]**

_I see young Shinsou has become part of the family! Congratulations!!_

__

Kuro flinched, looking left and then right before extending her quirk. But there was nobody around!

 

**[Darkside]**

_How did you know, Nezu-sensei!?_

**[Nezu]**

_Don’t doubt our new security measures, Kuro!_

__

Kuro could practically feel Nezu’s cackling all the way from here. She sighed in defeat.

 

**[Darkside]**

_Please don’t tell the other teachers! I don’t think we could handle the embarrassment._

 

**[Nezu]**

_Wouldn’t dream of it!_

_Do you have time for a round or two of chess? Or perhaps shogi? Aizawa is still debriefing All Might about your case, so the both of us has some time on our hands._

__

Kuro looked up towards the massive glass building and swallowed nervously. She sensed Aizawa and All Might’s shadows walking together, they were heading straight for the empty teacher’s lounge. Kuro was touched when All Might wanted in on the case, and he was especially ready to jump in when she vanished a couple of nights ago.

She really scared a lot of people.

Aizawa was still furious for the little stunt she pulled, he would probably never let her live this down. He even went so far as to ban her from eating sea salt ice cream! Kuro couldn’t hide from him forever, but maybe a talk with Nezu will make her feel better.

 

**[Darkside]**

_Sounds good, on my way!_

 

She sighed and dumped her phone into her bag, wondering if Nezu would be able to sneak in some sea salt ice cream.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

I did Shinsou's painting! Well, the prototype anyways, might repaint it and add more details to it later!

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just thought I would upload this chapter, I'm not as prepared to return to a regular schedule just yet. Need more time to recuperate yet after recent events, and there are still a lot of things to take care of yet that are eating away at time. I also would like some extra time to work on the Sports Fest chapters, they will mark several turning points in Kuro's story and I want to make sure that I can keep up with the quality without half assing it or anything like that.
> 
> That said, I want to thank anybody who's read this far! I didn't expect for this story to really get anywhere, but here we are at nearly 3K hits and 50 subscriptions! I always read your lovely comments and they always make me feel better about the story!
> 
> I think the next chapter will be posted on either the 21st or 22nd, and will finally shoot off with the Sports Festival! Sorry again about the lack of weekly updates, but I'll see if we can get back into a normal schedule by then.
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling from me!


	37. Sports Festival: Ready, Steady, Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They looked to Inasa a few meters away, he was breathing but totally out cold.
> 
> “Is he… ok?”
> 
> “I think he’ll be fine.” Hitoshi said, then turned on his heel and sprinted through the dust clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy, here we go!

_“They’ll be here soon, Shouta. Please calm down!”_

_Calm down?_

_How could he? His rampant, aching footsteps should’ve made a trail in the hardwood floor by now. Nemuri watched him from the couch, brows pinched and hands folded so tight on her lap that they were shaking. Ban and Cyrus’ sad cries echoed from the entryway every few seconds._

_He grumbled at her and resumed his pacing. Nothing would ever compare to waking up in a cold sweat while his two youngest cats howled at Kuro’s door. That horrible sound they made would haunt his nightmares. He would never forget how he opened the door to find her room empty and frigid. Kuro was just gone, alongside Himiko and Ban. No note, her cellphone sitting on her table, what else was he supposed to think?_

_A pained grunt escaped him as he forced himself to stand still. Was this how Kuro felt on a daily basis? His entire body rebelled against his movements in sharp stabs and bone deep pains. How Kuro dealt with her old scars every single day was mind boggling._

_“Shouta,” Nemuri stood from the couch and held him by his shoulders, “It’s alright now.”_

_She had repeated those words several times in the last twelve hours. He was about to spit out a remark, when the jingling of keys and the tumbling lock grabbed their attention. Happy chitters and giggles warmed the apartment, something in Aizawa’s chest untangled when he heard Kuro and Hizashi chuckling. Nemuri let him hobble to the entryway._

_There, all four cats were dancing around each other, and in the light of the open doorway stood Kuro. She didn’t look worse for wear, but he knew the signs. Her hunched shoulders, the way the light of her eye was dim, and also how she tried to keep her hands from shaking by balling them into fists._

_He never knew true relief until the claws strangling his heart let go._

_“You.”_

_Kuro’s shoulders shot up to her ears as she turned to look at him. His hair floated upwards as his eyes gleamed crimson, Hizashi stepped forward and put his hands up. The man was silenced by a wave of his bandaged hands. His capture weapon shot forth and wrapped around his daughter before pulling her forward, much like he did to Midoriya on the first day of class._

_“Do you know how worried we were?”_

_“I-”_

_“Do you understand how close you were to losing your freedom? Perhaps even losing your life? Your actions could’ve cost you everything.”_

_An opalescence came over Kuro’s eye, a sure sign of her holding back tears._

_“I’m sorry.” Her voice was so small, yet thunderously loud in the sudden silence, “It won’t happen again.”_

_Breathe in, hold, and out. His capture weapon released her and curled around his shoulders as he blinked. He wrapped his arms around Kuro, and she melted into his embrace._

_“I don’t know what I would’ve done if something happened to you, kid.”_

_Kuro nodded into his chest and hugged him tighter. They pulled back after a few seconds, but his bandaged hands were locked onto her shoulders. An evil smirk pulled at his lips._

_“Oh, and I don’t think I need to tell you that you are indefinitely grounded.”_

_She shrank in on herself, “U-uncle Hizashi already told me….”_

_Aizawa pinned her with a strict glare before fully releasing her. Nemuri walked up beside him and latched onto Kuro’s hand with both of her own, her eyes soft and gilded with a layer of tears._

_“Come on, Kuro-chan. Let’s make you some food and have a girl talk in the kitchen. Sound good?”_

_Kuro nodded, and Nemuri led her away. All four cats trailed behind them, eagerly chittering amongst themselves._

_Hizashi gave Aizawa a knowing look after he shut the front door and stepped inside._

_“What’s that look for?”_

_“Oh, you should already know, Dadzawa.”_

_Aizawa’s eyes burned as his scarf fluttered dangerously around his shoulders, “Shut it.”_

_Hizashi snickered and dodged the kick aimed for his shins._

~*~*~*~

 

“-outa!”

Aizawa had replayed that scene in his head several times already. There hasn’t been a single kidnapping since that night. Did that mean that the hooded menace now knew who Kuro was? Or were the signs of him working alongside Stain the true answer? The hero killer had ramped up his activity, confounding heroes as he slayed or maimed several pros in one night.

All in _different_  cities.

It was his signature style, so there was no possibility of it being copycats. The only evidence they had of the two villains working together was a pixelated photo a civilian took four nights ago, the hero killer and the kidnapper standing together upon a rooftop.

“Shouta!”

He glared at Hizashi, “ _What?_ ”

Hizashi’s eyes softened, “Are you sure you’re up for this? Nobody would blame you if you wanted to skip out!”

Aizawa looked to his surroundings. He was still in the commentator’s booth, a veritable ocean of people spread out below them, they’ve never seen the first year stadium filled to the brim like this in years. The main event would begin in less than ten minutes. Aizawa looked to the small chair nestled in the corner of the room, Kuro used it last year to sit in the booth with them.

“It’s not me I’m worried about.”

Hizashi’s eye flicked to the empty chair, then back to his friend, “You’re still worried about that? We don’t think the kidnapper actually recognized her, if it was as dark a place as she described. Otherwise he would’ve tried something by now. We all know how desperate he’s getting.”

“That’s what worries me even more.” Aizawa grumbled as he leaned back into his seat. “I wanted Kuro to drop out of the Sports Festival.”

Hizashi’s face dropped, his chair squeaked as he slowly turned towards Aizawa in disbelief.

“But that would be illogical. If Kuro sat out because the hooded man was watching, then we would also have to ask others with any semblance of shadow quirks to sit out. Tokoyami Fumikage and Kuroiro Shihai of Class 1-B, as well as others from the different classes. It would rob them of this once a year opportunity. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“It’s something to be genuinely worried about though.” Hizashi leaned forwards to stare out at the vast crowd below them, his lips in a firm line, “Are you nervous about that meeting?”

Aizawa hummed.

There would be a meeting set up between several of the heroes on this case, a get together to properly discuss everything that had happened between the USJ, Kuro’s new powers, and her little disappearing act that had sent panic throughout the ranks. They had higher hopes now that the #1 blond buffoon was finally working with them.

“That, and I’ve thinking about her quirk.”

Hizashi blinked and looked to Aizawa, who was glaring at an unknowable something somewhere within the crowd below.

“First, we think it’s a warp quirk. Then, it turns out to be shadow manipulation until her transformation at the USJ, and now we’re back to square one with the warp quirk. Her powers make no sense.”

“And how it’s basically the same portal that hooded menace uses.” Hizashi said, “But it’s not like she’s been able to open up another portal, right?”

“Exactly.” Aizawa said, finally looking at Hizashi with concern, “I’m thinking that they are somehow linked, but I can’t figure out how.”

“Well, if anyone can crack this case, it would be Nezu!” Hizashi wiped away his frown with a wide grin, then set his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Everything will turn out, Shouta! You don’t need to be such a mother hen!”

Aizawa glared at him, but he didn’t retort fast enough as Hizashi pressed the button for his mic and began his intro. He looked down to the arena where Class 1-A would emerge, Hizashi’s iconic voice bellowing across the stands.

He couldn’t help his smile when he spotted Kuro in the crowd.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_~15 minutes earlier~_

Kuro hovered in front of her open locker, the air around her was statically charged with the excited whispers and pacing nerves of twenty others around the waiting room.

They were all ready for today.

She had been preparing all week. Kuro stayed true to her medication cycles, got plenty of rest, and to her relief she had been pulling a constant stream of energy into her shadow. Her classmates and teachers were none the wiser as their tiny, shadowy rivulets had been feeding into her powers for the past several days. It was slow to fill, like small streams trying to fill a great dam.

Kuro had stored up enough power to be ready for the Sports Festival.   

She absently rubbed at her tingling scars, and thanked her lucky stars that today started as one of the best mornings she has had in a long time. It probably wouldn’t last. She was hoping to at least make it past the second event before her scars could trouble her too much.   

She held the Wayfinder in her other hand, thumb tracing over the same _X_ that now hung around her neck. The miniature weight around her neck was a new comfort, it was the same cool relief she felt whenever she held her Wayfinder or saw the other girls holding theirs with smiles or stars in their eyes. Kuro was too engrossed in the inky depths of the glass charm that she was unaware of the approaching shadow, hand outstretched.

Kuro’s back burned with ghostly fingers that made her jump and choke down a startled yelp, whirling around and pressing her back into the cool metal lockers. The shadows writhed angrily as she latched onto them in desperation. The sudden dark presence in the room made some of her classmates shiver.

Ochako’s mouth dropped open as she blinked at Kuro several times.

Kuro’s shoulders slumped and she released the breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Ochako-chan! You scared me.”

Ochako dropped her hand and gave her a shaky smile, “Sorry! I was just wondering if you wanted to walk out together when they called for us. Oh, are you going to bring your Wayfinder to the field?”

Kuro breathed a sigh of relief as she released her quirk, letting the shadows return to normal.

“No, I was just about to put it away. The last thing I want is for it to get broken.”

“Good idea! I put mine away too.” Ochako beamed and Kuro finished her preparations.

She closed the locker and followed her friend to the center of the room. Some of her classmates were sitting at the tables, while others paced around the room to try and tackle their own nerves. Tokoyami saw them walking and gave the both of them a respectful bow, to which Kuro nodded. They sat at a table with Momo and Tsuyu, but Kuro’s mind was elsewhere when they started chatting.

“Everyone!!” Iida burst into the room, “Are we all gathered? They will call for us in just a few minutes!”

He wasn’t the only one to notice that everyone was here.

Todoroki stepped away from the far wall, his eyes scanning over Bakugo and Kuro before landing on Midoriya. He walked up to their green haired classmate with his head held high.    

“Midoriya.” His voice could chill the room.

Midoriya flinched and whirled around to him, “What is it, Todoroki?”

“Objectively, I think I’m stronger than you. But All Might has his eyes on you, doesn’t he?”

Kuro sat up in her seat and looked at them. Midoriya stood up just a little bit straighter and  locked eyes with Todoroki.

“I’m not trying to pry about that, but I will beat you.”

Kuro checked their shadows. It would make sense for All Might to have an eye on her green haired classmate, their shadows were practically twins, yet Midoriya’s was just the next generation of honed power.

Todoroki’s counterpart frightened her.

The ice crackled across it like a gargantuan glacier, his fire side was just sputtering and struggling. Dying. Her figurative heart sank as the fire was being choked, gasping and left at the mercy of the other element. It was imbalanced. Darkness, bone chilling and filled to the brim with suppressed emotions, curled around the flame as if it waited for it to go out. If the balance wasn’t restored, then that darkness would consume the fire and then leech away at the ice.

She was too engrossed in their shadows to listen in on the conversation, but Midoriya’s final words stuck with her.

“I’ll be going for it with everything I have, too.”

The class was stunned into silence at Midoriya’s sheer determination, his emerald eyes were the epitome of confidence gained from endless hours of hard work. Iida suddenly jumped into action as he looked at the time.

“Everyone! I know we are all excited, but we must line up! They will call for us any second now!!”

Ochako stood from her chair, followed by several others. Kuro walked beside Ochako and Tsuyu, Tokoyami was at Kuro’s other side as they walked through the tunnel. The buzz of the crowd and the loud pops from the fireworks trailed into the dark hallway.

_“And now, ladies and gentlemen! The moment you’ve all been waiting for! You all know them, you all love them, they are the class that kicked the villains to the curb at the USJ! Claaaaass 1-A!!”_

They stepped from the tunnel and into the light.

Kuro’s jaw dropped at the thunderous cheering, of the thousands of people clapping and shouting from the stands. The _clicking_ andblinding flash of a thousand cameras left speckles in her vision. Her class strode to the center with their heads held high and she was sure that if she had a heart, it would be hammering out of her chest right about now.

“Th-there’s so many people.” Ochako whispered.

Kuro never felt as tiny as she did here, “Right?”

“A tumultuous ocean of opportunity awaits us,” Tokoyami said, “Let us raise our sails and show them that we have what it takes  to be future heroes.”

Midnight was already standing on a small stage, grinning at them.

_“Next up, they haven’t defeated any villains or made the news headlines, but they are just as determined to prove themselves! Class 1-B!”_

It was the first time Kuro had seen everyone from her sister class all at once. Inasa’s energetic grin was plastered on his face as he stomped at the front of the class. Monoma was behind him, looking less than pleased by their introduction.

There was a girl with vines for hair, a boy with a manga speech bubble for a head, and another with a vibrant green mohawk and insect like features. Kuro even saw a boy like her, his skin pitch black that made his snow white hair stand out.

And then, Kuro saw _her_.

The iconic horns framed by shimmering golden hair, her large prussian blue eyes rimmed with the same excitement as the rest of her class. Kuro’s figurative heart skyrocketed into space as a bright grin was hidden beneath her mask. Everything else faded into obscurity as Kuro laid eyes on her long lost friend. Class 1-B came to a stop next to them, but Kuro couldn’t help herself.  

“Pony!!”

Her classmates and those from 1-B stared at her, but for once she didn’t care as Pony turned her head. They locked eyes. Her expression went slack with shock, and then her entire face lit up like it was Christmas morning. Neither girl cared for their classmates’ confused mutterings as they ran towards each other, crossing the no man’s land separating the two classes.

They flung themselves into an embrace, both of them laughing as they parted and held one another’s hands.

“Kuro!? I’ve missed you! I didn’t know you were in the other hero course!!”

“I know! I’ve missed you so much too!”

“I still have the kimono and fan from the festival! They are hanging up in my room right now!”

“Really!? I still have mine too!”

They grinned as they hugged each other again.

 _“Awwwww! It looks like an adorable reunion is happening in the arena!”_ Mic’s booming commentary made them jump,  _“But what’s this!? It looks like both classes are ready to go to war over their class cinnamon rolls!”_

Kuro and Pony broke apart and looked to their respective classmates. A murderous pall overcame both groups, a literal cloud of carnage emanated into the arena and sent chills down their backs. Ochako and Mina bounced on their heels, pepped up and ready to go. Monoma was giving Kuro an especially glacial glare.

 _“Save it for the events.”_ Aizawa’s deadpan voice echoed, _“There will be plenty to fight over later.”_

Kuro and Pony exchanged a look.

“We have to catch up sometime!” Pony said. “Maybe we can have lunch together soon?”

Kuro nodded, “Yeah! And let’s make sure to exchange numbers this time!”

Their last act was shaking hands before being pulled back into their respective classes. The girls all surrounded her and asked her a thousand questions a second, Tokoyami was still sending a steely glare over to class 1-B and Kirishima was crying over how manly it was.

Pony was going through the same thing with her class.

 _“Anyways!!”_ Mic’s voice brought their excitement back to the festival, _“Now introducing the other classes!”_

The other groups came out one by one, and Kuro saw Hitoshi walking at the head of Class 1-C. He was walking tall and undisturbed by the crowd or flashing cameras, though his classmates cowered behind him. Hitoshi scanned over Class 1-A and lazily grinned at her. She returned it with a confident nod.

Midnight cracked her whip from the stage, “Alright, kiddos! First thing’s first! The student pledge will be announced and then we can get into the fun stuff! Bakugo Katsuki, as the one representing the first year students, you get the honor of doing the student pledge!”

“Of course, its _always_ from the hero course.” A student from the general studies said, though her comment didn’t deter Bakugo as he separated himself from the crowd.

Kuro was so glad she tied for second place in the practical. She looked at Kirishima. His sunny grin was plastered all over his face and he gave her a thumbs up. It was just pure luck that she had so many rescue point to shoot her up that high, but at the same time she was glad she tied with Kirishima. She reciprocated it and they watched as Bakugo made his way to the stage, he was oddly calm as he walked up the steps and stopped in front of the microphone.

“I pledge-”

Kuro held her breath, but she knew what was coming. They all did.

“-That I’ll be number one.”

Kuro face palmed as the other classes screamed at him, they were lucky there were no spontaneous crates of tomatoes to throw. Iida screeched as his arms went into overdrive.

“Bakugo! Why are you doing something so disgraceful!?”

Bakugo smirked as he gave the crowd a thumbs down, “At least do your jobs and become nice lofty steps for me to win.”

The other classes turned to 1-A with a promise of murder. A gust blew through the arena and all eyes turned to the culprit, Inasa stood tall with his arms crossed, his eyes were as wide as his manic grin as he gave off an aura of boundless energy.

“What passion! What confidence!!” Inasa jabbed a finger at Bakugo, a sudden breeze wafted through the blond’s hair, “I will remember that when I crush you to bits!!”

 Bakugo rolled his eyes as he stepped down, knocking shoulders with Midoriya.

_“Ooh, what a declaration! Do the other classes have what it takes to go up against Class 1-A!?”_

Kuro looked up to the commentators booth with a sigh. He wasn’t helping the situation at all.

_“Anyways! The first event will be an obstacle race course, take it away Midnight!”_

Midnight flailed her cat o’nine tails and looked out to the students, “The race surrounds the stadium in a four kilometers long track, any quirk usage is permitted to try and get ahead of the game! Oh, and only the first 42 students will make it to the next round!”

A set of doors opened on the other side of the arena, and the classes tensed as the countdown began. In the corner of her eye, she saw Hitoshi approach Inasa, but shook herself out of her staring and focused on the tunnel.

The timer screamed and the air seemed to shimmer at the plunging temperature. Kuro was swallowed by the shadows just as crystalline ice exploded from Todoroki and encased the grounds in a chilly tomb.

Sound was the first sense to go as Kuro looked up from her ethereal realm. Her jaw dropped in wonder at the sparkling icy sheet over her head, it was just as surreal as if a diver swam underneath arctic ice. Shadows moved and muffled shouts came from overhead. She sensed some of her classmates’ shadows leaping over Todoroki’s ice, and she shook herself out of her staring as she swam the ebony tides. Her black form was undetectable underneath the permafrost.

She sailed freely down the course until the ice sheets melted away and she was reunited with other students, most of them from her class. Mic’s commentary fell deaf on her ears as she looked upon the scene in front of her. Zero pointers, just as monstrous and gigantic as she remembered, stood over them with their shadows spilling over the faces of terrified students.

Another icy blast froze two of them on the spot, and they teetered dangerously as Todoroki ran under them and took the lead. The air was alive with sudden gusts of wind that bowled over several others, the students cries whisked away by whipping eddies as Inasa zoomed overhead.

His eyes were blank and he carried Hitoshi bridal style.

The smirk on his face told all.

Hitoshi was busy staring down to notice the first Zero Pointer falling. Kuro was about to materialize and shout a warning, but it was too late. Inasa crashed like a torpedo into one of the frozen robots, bringing it down with a cloud of choking dust and glittering ice crystals. The other Zero Pointer, displaced by the heavy winds, fell in the other direction. Kuro flew through the darkness as a horde of other Zero Pointers were being shot down by Momo’s canon.

Nobody batted an eye at the dark shape slinking into the choking dust clouds.

“Hitoshi!? Are you okay?” Kuro scanned through the smoking debris as she leapt out of the shadows.

“Fine. Just peachy.” Hitoshi lay in a pit of metal rubbish, clutching his head as he forced himself to stand, “I think I knocked the big guy out, though.”

They looked to Inasa a few meters away, he was breathing but totally out cold.

“Is he… ok?”

“I think he’ll be fine.” Hitoshi said, then turned on his heel and sprinted through the dust clouds.

Kuro sighed and shook her head. She looked at Inasa one more time before she followed Hitoshi, the silhouettes of her classmates had long past over them.

“So, using Inasa as a personal cab? Really?” Kuro asked as she caught up to Hitoshi.

He snickered as they ran together, “It worked. And no, I’m not sorry either.”

“I figured you wouldn’t be.”

Smaller robots blocked their way when the Zero Pointers were left behind. Hitoshi ran right for a Two Pointer, sliding underneath it’s legs at the last moment. The bot buzzed and whirred in confusion just before it was impaled by it’s own shadow. Kuro jumped and slid over it’s remains like she would a hood of a car, and she would lie if she said she wasn’t proud of Hitoshi when he skirted more robots alongside her.

They eventually came to a stop at the edge of an abyss, several stone pillars were linked together by single ropes. She saw Iida blasting over one rope, his arms outstretched as he tried to balance. He looked rather silly. Tokoyami used Dark Shadow like a pole vault and she swore she saw Shoji _fly_ over the bottomless chasm. Tsuyu was clinging on to ropes and crossed them with ease. Ochako and Mina were watching on with awe.

None other than Mei Hatsume pushed herself to the front of lagging students.

“Outta the way! Time to let my babies shine!!” She squealed in excitement, “I hope the investors are watching!”

A wire shot from one of Mei’s babies and latched onto the stone pillars, Hitoshi and Kuro’s jaws dropped as Mei leapt off the edge, whooping and hollering. She used her outrageously large boots like boosters as she freely swung on the wire.

“Nice.” Hitoshi muttered as he grinned at their mad classmate.

“I’ll race you, Hitoshi!” She playfully tapped Hitoshi’s shoulders, “Now it’s my turn!”

Hitoshi didn’t stop her as she let herself fall from the edge, but Ochako flailed her arms in panic.

“Kuro-chan!?” Ochako cried.

Kuro allowed herself to be taken by the darkness, holding herself steady on the great wall. The shadows twisted and curled at her back like coiling serpents. She released when they were taut like a spring. Her laughter echoed in the chasm as she launched herself through the air using her dark pillars, and she allowed the shadows to swallow her just as she was about to crash into a stony column.

“Haaaaacks!!” Mina screamed as Kuro shot like a pinball through the canyon.

She materialized on the other side and wiped the dust from her clothes.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Kuro-chan!!” Ochako flew over head, her face green as she released her quirk and landed safely.

She gave Ochako a thumbs up and chanced a glance backwards. Hitoshi, like the ninja Aizawa was training him to be, slowly made his way over the tightropes. She shook her head and ran forwards.

 _“Ooooh, that one looked like it hurt!!”_ Mics commentary came right after a suspicious explosion, pink smoke lazily floated in the air in a thick plume.

Kuro let the shadows do the work. The next obstacle was a great open space, full of other students carefully toeing their way forwards, Midoriya was busy gathering a bunch of mines together. She just made it in time to watch him fly through the air on a metallic board, leaving nothing but destruction in his wake as he caught up to Bakugo and Todoroki.

“I guess you’re not the only show off in your class, Kuro.”

Kuro whirled around to Hitoshi, his brow laced with sweat and his eyes glaring at Midoriya's receding back. Another explosion rattled their ears as Midoriya passed a snarling Bakugo and glaring Todoroki.

_“It looks like Midoriya is aiming right for the top!! But what’s this!? It looks like Inasa from 1-B has regained consciousness and is flying through the ranks!”_

Kuro gave Hitoshi the two finger salute before diving into the shadows. Hitoshi grumbled about the landmines before he followed Kuro’s shadow, he was one of many others walking across the field as if it were littered with delicate shards of glass. It wasn’t long before the trees surrounding the minefield bent over, branches rustling as a powerful windstorm rained down over them. Students were pushed over and there was nowhere to take cover from the explosions.

Inasa burst over the field, a giant red mark imprinted on his face.

His expression was dark, yet he was grinning like some mad demon. Hitoshi suppressed a shiver when Inasa saw him and smiled all the wider. The winds only died down after Inasa soared over them like an eagle, disappearing into the tunnel leading back into the stadium.

It took an age, but Kuro finally slinked over all the mines and made it to the other side. Her dark form flew over the ground and she just managed to pass some of her classmates as she shot herself out of the darkness and past the finish line. She skid to a halt amongst the other students catching their breath.

Midoriya was crying a literal fountain, his name plastered in first place spot. Todoroki came in second, Bakugo in third, and Inasa just scraped into fourth place a millisecond earlier than Iida.

Kuro landed 18th place. She was catching her breath, her scars painfully tingling, as others zoomed back into the field. Hitoshi came in 29th place just as she was reading the scoreboard. Kuro was so proud of him. She looked up to the commentator’s booth and grinned, perhaps Aizawa and Hizashi could feel it.

Most of her classmates came below 40th place. Aoyama was the final one to come in at 42nd place and was nearly as green as Ochako.

Inasa kept his distance from the others, staring at Hitoshi with an unreadable expression.

There was a new stage in the arena where Midnight stood. It was a large round platform with several circles painted on it, each being big enough for a small group of people to stand in.    

“Alright!” Midnight called as a lottery machine spun behind her, “Now the first 42 will be continuing into the next event! But for those who didn’t make the cut, don’t worry! We’ll have plenty of other side events for you to shine in! Now, prepare yourselves!”

The lottery began spinning, the crowd at the edge of their seats as 42 pairs of eyes concentrated on it with laser focus. Ochako had wandered over to her at some point, her hands clasped at her chest as she stared at the dizzying spinner.

“I wonder what it’ll be…”

Kuro leaned closer to her, “It was a cavalry battle last year. I don’t think they would do it two years in a row though.”

The spinner stopped in a hail of confetti. Midnight grinned and dramatically flailed her whip.

“Oh, it looks like there’ll be a paintball maze this year!!”

“Paintball… maze?” Kuro muttered.

“The rules are simple and will be explained before the start of the event! But for now, take a look at the scoreboard! You all have garnered points depending on what you placed in increments of five! 42nd place has 5 points, 41st has 10, and so on!”

Kuro and the others shivered when Midnight smirked with a dark gleam in her eyes.

“Except for first place.” She pointed her whip at the green haired boy, “There’s always a consequence of being first and in the spot light, so Midoriya Izuku has ten million points!!”

The crowd went wild and everyone looked to Midoriya with hunger in their eyes. He turned as white as a ghost, stance rigid like a statue, as Midnight continued.

“Now, partner up in groups of two to four! All of your points will be combined for the next event, so get hustling!”

Several others bolted into action. Ochako had vanished from her side as the whirl of activity made Kuro dizzy. She searched for Hitoshi and found him being shaken violently by none other than Inasa. She couldn’t hear what Inasa was saying though.

Tokoyami was looking forlorn off in the distance, maybe she could-

“Kuro-chan!” The familiar scent of strawberries literally crashed into her with a side hug, “You wanna be on our team!?”

Kuro sighed in relief as she nodded, and was dragged towards a random direction. Her relief sank into cold hard dread not two moments later. Of course, her new team consisted of herself, Kirishima, Mina, and…. Bakugo. The explosive blond saw her in Mina’s arms. For a single moment, the anger was wiped off of his face, replaced by a pinch of concern and other unfamiliar emotions dancing in his eyes. His demeanor changed back so fast that Kuro must’ve just imagined it, his face twisting into a familiar rage.

“Why the hell did you pick Ragdoll, Racoon eyes!?” Bakugo snarled.

“C’mon man, lighten up!” Kirishima was smiling, though Kuro saw the nervous sweat on his forehead, “This is a totally badass team and you know it! It’ll be just like the Battle Trial! Er, our second round anyways.”

“Yeah!” Mina grinned and hugged Kuro tighter. “And I won’t be on the losing team this time!”

He stomped up to Kuro and leered down at her,“Go be on somebody else’s team!!”

Mina let go of Kuro and was about to give him a piece of her mind. Kuro beat her to it, gently swaying her hips and tilting her head like the totally innocent child she was.

“Mina made her choice. Bite me.”

Mina choked on unsaid words and whirled around to her in shock. Kirishima’s shoulders were shaking as he bit his lip to keep from laughing, Bakugo flinched back as if it were the last thing he expected Kuro to say. Suddenly, he looked as if a vein were about to pop, the sweet smell of nitroglycerin emanated from his hands.

“You-!!”

“TIME’S UP!!” Midnight called from the stage, she flung her whip over to the painted circles surrounding her, “I hope you got into your dream team, because you’re going to be stuck together for the remainder of the second event! Every team must pick a circle, and then the fun begins!”

Bakugo hissed a sigh through his grated teeth as he stomped over to the stage. Mina, still cackling, high fived Kuro as they followed. Bakugo chose the first circle, seething glare scaring off any other teams. Kuro saw Hitoshi leading Inasa, Ojiro, and another student from Class 1-B into the second circle, they all had blank expressions.

He saw Kuro looking and gave her a smirk.

Midoriya was surrounded by Ochako, Mei, and Tokoyami in the third circle. She didn’t get a chance to see study any other teams as Midnight walked to the center of their stage.

“You have fifteen minutes to choose your equipment and practice with them, and then the event will start! Have fun, kiddos.”

Mina flinched and latched onto Kirishima as their platform shifted, more shouts of surprise rang out from the other circles.

“We’re moving! Why are we moving!?”

The light of day was being snuffed out as they were lowered, the cheering crowd and all the other teams were lost on them as the elevator went down, down, _down_. After a few seconds of tense silence the tunnel suddenly opened up into a wide room.

It reminded Kuro of Snipe’s gun range, where several paper targets were lined up on one side of the wall. An outlandish golden chest decorated with skulls was beside a door with a red light over it, black body armor and other gear hung beside it. Many smaller boxes littered the place, Kuro guessed they were loaded up with ammo.

The elevator melded with the floor and Mina finally let go of Kirishima.

“Woooah! Look at these!!”

Mina ran up to the wall where protective apparel was hanging. It was not unlike black body armor you would find at a paint ball event, splattered with neon colored paint. One of them had ‘Team Captain’ written out on the chest. Kirishima joined Mina and took the second suit of body armor.

“It’s not paintball without badass looking gear!!”

Mina held hers out as Kirishima was putting his on, “Right!? These are so cool! I wonder if the support department made these?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they made everything in here.” Kuro said.

Bakugo scoffed and stepped from the elevator, he went over and kicked the outrageously large gold treasure chest as if it owed him money. Gears whirred and it popped open in a hiss of steam, mechanisms pulling out shelves where an array of colorful paint guns lay.

“They look pretty realistic.” Kuro said as she peeked around Bakugo. “Almost _too_ realistic.”

Bakugo picked up a shot gun with a checker board design, an animalistic grin on his face as he whirled around and pointed it at the paper targets.

“Die!!”

He pulled the trigger. Kuro, Mina, and Kirishima jumped as an explosion of rainbow paint splattered across the room. Several targets were ripped apart in colorful carnage.

“Dude! Warn us next time!!” Kirishima cried.

“Screw off, Shitty Hair.” Bakugo said as he studied the shotgun, “This one’s mine.”

Mina slipped the rest of her gear on and rushed up to the chest, “Me next!!”

She picked up a wicked looking SMG, black and violet painted with jagged neon orange lines. An excited grin stretched her lips as she aimed it right for the targets. A splash of bright colors tore through an unsuspecting target, the bottom half of it’s abdomen hanging off by a thread, the paint slowly oozed down the wall and made tiny puddles on the floor.

“Huh.” Kirishima said as he plucked two pistols from the chest, “You know, these look like guns from an old game I used to play.”

Kuro tilted her head and looked at him, “Oh yeah? Which one?”

“What does it matter?” Bakugo snapped as he went over to the armor, “As long as we can kill the other teams with these, I don’t give a damn!”

“I don’t think we’re actually going to ‘kill’ the other teams.” Kuro said, she turned and noticed a poster on the wall, “Hey guys, look at this!”

Kirishima and Mina came up behind her, all geared up and ready to go.

“Da Rules? Seriously?” Mina said, “And here I thought I was bad at grammar….”

Kirishima chuckled as Bakugo rolled his eyes, but they all scanned the poster.

 

**Da Rules!!**

*** Suit up and choose your weapons! Every team must have a Team Captain! The event will be 45 minutes long.**

*** Visors will keep track of all points from the obstacle course.**

***Points will be your HP! Any teammate who’s HP reaches zero will be unable to shoot their guns, another teammate will have to sacrifice half of their HP to revive them! This does not work if the Team Captain is downed.**

***If the Team Captain is taken out then the entire team is permanently disqualified. All points will be given to the opposing team.**

*** Beware! Sniper shots to the head or close range shotgun shells to the torso are instant kills, regardless of HP!!**

*** All quirk usage is encouraged!!**

*** The final four teams with the most points will move on to the tournament rounds!**

*** LAST but not LEAST!! Have fun!!!**

“It seems pretty simple.” Kuro said as she looked to the others.

Kirishima eyed more items hanging beside the armor, “Are those the visors?”

They was a clear acrylic screens, thin and rounded and modeled to be worn like sunglasses.

“Obviously, Shitty Hair!” Bakugo was already fitted with his armor, he ripped the last set off the hook and shoved it into Kuro’s chest, “Quit screwing around and get ready, Ragdoll!”

Kuro just barely managed not to roll her eye, when something made her freeze, “You’re making _me_  team captain? Why not you?”

Kirishima and Mina exchanged glances before staring at Bakugo, who swiped the last gun from the chest and tossed it at her. It swiveled across the floor and clashed on her feet.

“It should be obvious, Ragdoll.”

Kuro blinked at her gear, then stared back at Bakugo, “Oh, I get it.”

“You do!?” Mina shouted as she flung her arms up, “Will someone please explain!?”

“I’m not really following either?” Kirishima was scratching the back of his head as he stared at Bakugo, “I totally thought you would want to be team captain!”

Bakugo breathed in and pinched the bridge of his nose, swearing under his breath as Kuro donned her armor.

“Alright, fine. I’ll explain since you two don’t have any brain cells to rub together. You extras better listen up!”

Kirishima and Mina stood at attention and saluted like soldiers.

“I’ll be in the front of our formation, ready to blast those useless extras out of the competition! Shitty Hair, you and Racoon Eyes will support me from behind.”

The two of them stood just a little straighter, “Sir, yes sir!”

Bakugo rolled his eyes, “Ragdoll will stay hidden, taking out the other loser team captains with the sniper rifle.”

Kuro had just finished putting on the black armor. It was lightweight and allowed her to move with ease, she put on the visor last, though it remained off for now. She rolled her shoulders and shifted in place as it fit to her body, then bent down to pick up the gun at her feet.

The sniper rifle had orange and white stripes, vibrant blue decals were on the sides of the barrel and the scope. Kuro knew that, even if it wasn’t a real gun, it would make Snipe proud.

“And since I can’t be hit from the shadows, our team will be safe from elimination. I never thought you’d actually come up with a decent plan, Bakugo.” Kuro looked down at the alien weight in her hands, ignoring the snarl and popping explosives, “I’ve never shot a gun though.”

Kirishima grinned, “We still have some time! Let me show you!”

The red head instructed her how to hold it, how to aim, and how she had to hold her breath before squeezing the trigger. It was a confusing skill to learn in less than five minutes, but she was only able to hit one of the paper targets.

“Where did you learn to shoot a sniper rifle, Kirishima?” Kuro asked, she was laying flat on the floor and aiming her next practice shot.

“Do you doubt my manly skills!?” He said as he struck a pose.

“Of course not.” Kuro deadpanned, “I could never doubt you, Kiri-chan.”

His toothy smile was sunshine incarnate, though it didn’t hide how pink his cheeks turned at Kuro’s new nickname.

Mina snickered and elbowed Bakugo, who snarled at her like a wild dog, “I think its just a cover up for how many video games he played back in middle school!”

Kirishima whirled around to her, face nearly as red as his hair, “Mina, don’t reveal the secrets of my manliness!”

Kuro tried not to laugh as she lined up her next shot, doing as Kirishima instructed. A sunny yellow splatter painted the wall, though it missed the head of the paper target by a few inches. Her shoulders slumped, but Kirishima knelt down and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“You got this, little buddy!”

“You’d better not miss when it counts, Ragdoll.” Bakugo growled.

Suddenly, their visors flicked on before Kuro could retort. It lit up their vision with an intricate HUD, like that from a video game. Four red bars were on the top left corner of her screen, their ‘hp’ was the amount of points they gained in the obstacle course. Bakugo had a large health pool thanks to his third place status, they would make a viable target for any other teams.

“Woah, trippy.” Mina said as the blue screen lit up her face.

“It will probably start any minute now.” Kuro said.

Kirishima jumped into sudden action as he opened a smaller chest, “We better not forget to load up on ammo!”

Kuro sat up with the sniper in her hands, her shadow outstretching in a black pool towards her teammates, “Put the ammo in my shadow, I can store it all up and keep it safe until you need to reload.”

“Nice!” Mina rushed over to another chest and opened it, dumping the colorful paint shells into Kuro’s shadow.

Bakugo was glaring at the timer set above the door, less than two minutes and ticking down fast. Kirishima and Mina worked fast to deposit all the ammo within her endless black shadow, she made sure to sort it by gun type so she wouldn’t get them mixed up.

An alarm hummed in their ears just as they gathered all the ammo together, the light over the door turned green and slid open to reveal a pitch black hallway before them. That animalistic and eerie grin split Bakugo’s face as he pumped the paint shotgun, Mina took position behind his left side, Kirishima took the right.

All of their guns were loaded and rearing to go.

Kuro slowly stood, clutching the colorful paint gun in her hands as she called her quirk. The shadows gathered around her feet in a black mist and she couldn’t help the grin on her face too. They were ready.

The second event has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you guys don't mind the delay in chapters recently, but I should be going back to a weekly schedule now! I might still miss a week or two here in there, especially with the holidays and such coming faster than All Might throwing a Texas Smash, but it should return to normal.
> 
> As you can see, the second event will be drastically different. I wanted to take some creative liberties with it, and it would be no fun just regurgitating canon either.
> 
> Thanks everybody for you patience, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! I have a lot of plans for the Sports Festival ;)


	38. Sports Festival: Multicolored Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Monsieur, I know we may not be the best of friends, but you wouldn’t shoot a fellow in the face, right?”
> 
> Todoroki’s expression would put this ice to shame as he raised his paint gun, Aoyama's ‘Team Captain’ armor was visible beneath his crystal clear prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating extra early this week, before the mad banquet known as Thanksgiving makes me too busy to update. The next chapter will be uploaded on December 6th!

It was dead silent.

You would never think there would be several thousand people watching from the surface, and the sudden solitude was almost deafening. The endless void swallowed four figures as they traipsed carefully into the unknown. Their nerves were already jittery, trigger fingers itching for an ounce of action. One of the figures swallowed as her mouth turned as dry as a desert.

“So…. are we sure this place isn’t haunted?” Mina’s hands tightened around her paint gun, “It’s so dark! I feel like a ghost is going to jump out and scare us!”

“I don’t think so, Mina. They said it was like a maze.” Kirishima said, his eyes darted around the black hallways.

They turned another corner of the labyrinth, their eyes squinted at the sudden light from a torch, the brilliant orange flames made their shadows dance. Kirishima stared back at it, and before long they were draped in darkness once again.

“Though, you’d think we would come across another team by now?” He said.

Three minutes had passed since they left the prep room. They had been wandering hall after hall, twisting and turning and winding in a single endless passageway. Ancient stone and the aroma of dust composed most of the structure, as if it were built to mimic some ancient crypt, a thought that was mutual amongst the four wandering blindly.

“Hey, I know!” Mina ignored Kirishima’s question and hopped up beside Bakugo, “What if it’s supposed to be a tomb instead of a haunted house!? It would make sense since it’s supposed to be a maze. How would-”

“Quit talking!” Bakugo snapped.

His finger had been on the trigger the entire time in case some loser team tried to get them by surprise, he turned his head to look over his shoulder as Mina stuck her tongue out at him.

“Ragdoll! Use your quirk and map out the place.”

“You could at least say please.”

Kirishima and Mina turned to the ethereal voice lingering behind them. Kuro was nowhere to be found, yet her voice came from somewhere within the inky splotch slinking behind them. Bakugo stopped in his tracks, turning to growl at the formless mass somewhere at their flank. Mina and Kirishima exchanged glances as Kuro waited. Bakugo exhaled sharply through his nose. He wouldn’t dare use his quirk here, where even a tiny explosion would rattle the walls and tell all the other teams their location.

A string of colorful curses left his lips as he scrubbed at his eyes, “Fine. _Please._ ”

Kirishima’s jaw almost dropped to the floor.

Mina gasped and stared at him with wide eyes, “Oh my gosh, are you actually being polite!? Kuro-chan, tell me your secrets!”

“Shut up! Do you want to win this shitty game or not!?”

They cringed when Bakugo’s voice echoed down the stony hall, but there wasn’t so much as a movement from the shadows.

Kuro chuckled, and Kirishima had to hold Bakugo back otherwise he might try to blow up their Team Captain.

“Alright, since you asked so nicely.” Kuro was silent as she let her quirk blanket their surroundings, dripping into the whole expanse like oozing paint, “ _Woah_.”

“What is it, Kuro-chan?” Mina asked.

“This place is _huge_.” Kuro said, they could just barely see the black mass shifting, “It’s no wonder they put this event at 45 minutes.”

“Who cares about that?” Bakugo snapped, “We’re just wasting time when we should be murdering the other teams!”

Kuro huffed, “Fine. Have you guys ever seen a video where someone fills an empty ant nest with molten aluminum?”

“Oh, I’ve seen those!” Kirishima said, beaming at the unknowable void, “Er, what about it?”

“Well, it looks like this maze is kind of like that. There are multiple floors, I think I’m counting six? Though the first three have pretty much the same layout, I think we’re close to the second floor.”

“And the others?” Mina’s hand traced over the barrel of her paint gun.

“I can’t tell,” Kuro’s shadow sulked, “But they are a lot bigger than the creepy hallways here, like huge open spaces. There are a bunch of smaller rooms on the first three floors that we could possibly camp in.”  

“Ooh, so it’s like the map of a video game? We should go claim a room!” Mina said as she jostled her SMG styled paint gun.

“Not quite,” Kuro said, “The maze goes deeper than that. There’s one more room, way at the bottom of this place. Every passageway leads there one way or another. I think that’s where the last few teams will meet for the final showdown, and it’s insanely large.”

Kirishima furrowed his brow, “But wouldn't it be safer to just take a room and hold down the fort there?”

“Hell no!” Bakugo took a threatening step towards the red head, “We’re going after the ten million points! I’ll kill that damn deku myself if I have to!”

Kuro was silent, a bad taste laying thick like a film inside of her mouth. It was forgotten when four shapes popped into her radar, barely discernible from the rest of the musty halls. The unfamiliar shadows had just entered the room nearest to them and were laying a trap. Unfortunately for them, Kuro already knew about it.

“Well Bakugo, if it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get.”

Bakugo glared at her, but his hands readied the shotgun in his grip. Mina and Kirishima flinched as they held their paint guns.

“Do you mean-?” Mina asked, her voice in a whisper.

Kuro nodded, then remembered that they couldn’t see it in this form, “Yup, there’s another team nearby. I’m not sure who they are though, their shadows are unfamiliar.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kirishima and Mina blanched at Bakugo’s murderous grin, “They’ll be sorry they ever stepped in between me and the ten million points!”

Kuro restrained herself from rolling her eye, “Alright, they’re trying to set up an ambush, but I think we can get past it pretty easy if we work together.”

She gave them the basic outline of the room and the enemy positions.

Bakugo scoffed, “And they’re supposed to be U.A. students? Even useless worms could see past a stupid ambush like that.”

“Ah, come on dude! Don’t be like that.” Kirishima said, he put his hand on Bakugo’s shoulder, but the irate blond shook it off, “At least they’re trying?”

Mina chuckled at them, then turned to Kuro, “Do you know who the captain is?”

Kuro deepened her concentration. She gained a sharp pain through her head from the effort, but she refused to let her scars get too bad this early in the game, so she let her quirk go.

“No.”

Bakugo simply turned on his heel and stomped towards his prey, “What does it matter when we kick their asses? Ragdoll, Shitty Hair, you hang back and murder the captain when you see them. Racoon Eyes, follow my lead.”

Kirishima and Mina grinned as they got their guns ready.

Kuro was nothing but a ghost behind them.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Aizawa knew picking favorites is something a teacher wasn’t ever supposed to do.

Mic’s wild commentary bounced around the arena, with him throwing in the occasional comment here and there. The crowd sat at the edge of their seats at the 100 or so screens floating through the air. Some cameras were in the corner of certain rooms, others were the first person view from the Team Captains, one of them was nothing but black static.

Yet he always found himself looking into the same screens. Bakugo, Kirishima, and Ashido were inching their way towards a room, where a team of Class 1-B students were waiting. Kuro was nowhere in sight.

Shinsou’s teammates were still dead eyed, but the boy knew what he was doing as they were about to cross paths with another team.

Aizawa’s smile was hidden beneath bandages and his capture scarf. Hizashi side eyed him as if he could sense it, but the man smirked as he focused on his commentary.

He couldn’t wait to see his kids shine.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The ambush was set.

He doubted anybody from Class 1-A would be able to pull off this level of genius. His pawns were set, Tsunotori and Tsuburaba were crouched behind some ancient stone pews. The room itself was wide and spacious, the ceiling was arched and built like the ribcage of some giant undead beast. By the shape of it and the moldy smell that lingered in their noses, he was certain that this was supposed to copy some sort of chapel. It was the last place he expected to find in the Sports Festival.

There was hardly any lighting, a few spare torches giving the cold room a burst of heat and light, so Kuroiro had plenty of opportunity to use his quirk as their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Monoma lay high up on some old stone rafters, he smirked as he looked into the scope of his acid green sniper rifle. Anybody who so much and stepped into his line of sight would be taken out on the spot, the backup quirks from his fellow 1-B students buzzed underneath his skin, but his time was running out.

_“Die!!”_

A bright flash burned their eyes as an explosion caved in the great double doors, a billowing cloud of smoke spilled into the room as his classmates cries of shock bounced off the stone cold walls. Bakugo leapt into the room first, his murderous aura concentrating on Tsunotori as she fumbled with her gun.

The shotgun was pointed at her, but the colorful blasts of paint were blocked by a thin, airy shield.

Tsuburaba breathed a sigh of relief as Tsunotori ducked under the shield and fired back, but another blinding flash from the blond incinerated the paint with a low _hiss_.

“Is that all you got!?” A feminine voice was accompanied by another figure flying in through the smoke.

She slid across acid like a delicate ice skater, gliding around with ease as the room was littered by her rapid fire shots. Paint oozed over the pews and down the walls as Tsunotori and Tsuburaba took cover. Tsuburaba’s quirk was handy in deflecting a few more shots from the annoying pink speedster. The fuming blonde was still after Tsunotori, but a few of her horn canons made him back off, if only for a moment. Dust rained down form the ceiling and Monoma grit his teeth together.

 _Where_  was Kuroiro!?

The pink girl was literally skating circles around Tsuburaba and Tsunotori had to be quick on her feet to avoid her opponents angry attacks.

He cursed under his breath when the opposite team moved too fast to line up a shot. There were only two of them! How were they being cornered like this!? The quirks under his skin were running dry as he summoned several of Tsuburaba’s shields.

Mina skated around the pews and pointed her gun at Tsuburaba, but her face dropped in panic when she was empty.

“Ha! Looks like you’re out of ammo!” Tsuburaba pointed his own SMG at her with a devilish smirk.

“Reload! Reload!!” Mina shouted.

Something twisted from Mina’s shadow as she dislodged the empty cartridge, a thread of darkness flying into the empty gun with a satisfying _click._ Mina couldn’t help the grin on her face as Tsuburaba flung himself behind a pew. His HP went down when a colorful shell got his arm.

More explosions rattled the room as Tsunotori fired horns at Bakugo, but he blew them away with ease.

“Gotcha!”

Tsuburaba whirled around to the voice just as Bakugo leapt at Tsunotori. He quickly breathed in and activated his quirk, a protective barrier shielding Tsunotori just as Mina fired a full clip into him. His HP plummeted to zero, but he was just glad that he was able to protect his teammate.

That was, until Bakugo _punched_ through his barrier. Monoma grasped at Tsuburaba’s quirk, the panic thrumming in his veins made him too slow.

Tsunotori’s hands were shaking as she had to reload her gun, but it was all over. Bakugo pulled the trigger, splashing her torso and face in an amalgamation of colors.

Monoma growled under his breath as two of his teammates were taken out, their HP reached 0. But Kuroiro’s health was still in the green, why wasn’t he acting!? His fingers brushed one of the buttons on his visor, he would revive both of his teammates and then show these losers who the better class was!

Then, he felt ice in his veins as the hair on his neck stood on end.

“Boo.”

He startled and whirled around, only to see the barrel of a sniper rifle in his face. Monoma reached for Tsuburaba’s quirk resting inside of him, but the formless mass was faster. Pain split his head as he was shot, the same neon green from his gun now seeping into his hair and dripping down his face.

His visor turned from blue to red as a message popped up.

_‘Team 6 Disqualified!’_

Monoma was speechless as the black mass came together, and he glared at the one who had called at Tsunotori before the first event began.

“How did you-!?”

Mina whooped and fired off a victory round, no stone around her was sparred from the relentless, dripping carnage. Bakugo wiped off the dust from the lingering cloud still hanging in the air. Tsuburaba looked dejected and Tsunotori was trying to wipe off the rainbow colored paint from her face, her cracked visor sitting around her neck.

Kuro giggled and held down her hand, “I’m sorry to disqualify you guys so early, but you put up a good fight!”

Monoma bat her hand away and stood. He left his gun behind with a scowl as he went over to the ladder and descended to the ground. Kuro didn’t deny the sharp pain in her chest, and used her quirk to slither down the wall and approach Tsunotori.

Tsunotori blinked at the figure in front of her, and grinned, “Kuro-chan! Your team really gave us a run for our money!”

Bakugo rolled his eyes as Ragdoll chuckled.

“You guys were so manly!” Kirishima emerged from the back of the room, walking next to Kuroiro.

“But you guys already had us beat before we even set up the ambush.” Kuroiro said, his twisted frown reminded Kuro of Hitoshi, “We were no match.”

Monoma stomped past the pews and glared at his white haired teammate, “Kuroiro! Where the heck were you when we needed you!?”

Kuroiro’s mouth went into a firm line as he looked over at the opposing Team Captain, “She snuck up on me just as the explosion went off and pointed the paint gun right into my head, my quirk was useless when it was suddenly so bright.”

Monoma’s brows scrunched and he glared at Kuro, “And you didn’t take him out right away?”

“If you had half a brain you could figure it out, Copycat.” Bakugo growled.

Monoma positively seethed at Bakugo, their stares probably would’ve created lightning if Kaminari was around. Kirishima stepped in between them with a sunny smile.

“W-well, it would’ve ruined our counter ambush if we did! Then Kuro-chan and I switched places so she could get to the other Team Captain! I snuck in right after the explosion.”

Kuroiro blinked at Kirishima, “Kuro-chan?”

“Oh, Kuroiro!” Tsunotori beamed at him, “Other class also has a Kuro! That is cool!?”

Her japanese was broken, but none of them seemed to mind. Kuro and Kuroiro looked at each other, before the latter smiled. It was uncanny how much it reminded her of Hitoshi.

“Nice.”

Monoma was about to retort, when they were interrupted by a robotic voice.

_“Team 6, please report back to the surface.”_

Bakugo ejected his empty paint cartridge, Kuro automatically reloaded it for him from his shadow as he stomped towards the other end of the room, where another door had opened.

“Hurry up! The ten million points won’t claim itself!”

Monoma and Tsuburaba shared the same glowering expression, Tsunotori hugged Kuro and wished her good luck for the rest of the event. Kuroiro didn’t say anything as the other team left the room, he couldn’t help but wonder what the other Kuro was like.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“I-I don’t know about this guys!” Mineta was shaking in his boots as he followed behind Tsuyu, the overly large gun hugged against his chest, “S-shouldn’t we find someplace to lay low!?”

Tsuyu held the unfamiliar object in her arms, she really didn’t like guns, even if they were just paint guns, “Don’t be scared, Mineta-kun.”

Shoji walked at the front of their group, a shotgun in either of his hands. He formed extra eyes and ears as they walked down the halls, prepared for any team that would dare sneak up on them.

“B-but what if-!”

“Shh!” Shoji suddenly froze.

Tsuyu nearly stumbled into him, but caught her balance in time. Mineta wasn’t so lucky, he bumped into Tsuyu’s leg and huddled into it. She would have slapped him if they weren’t so on edge.

“What is it, Shoji-kun?” Tsuyu whispered.

Their towering teammate was frantically looking around, but there was nothing there.

“I thought I heard something.”

“A-are you sure!?” Mineta said, tears pricking at his eyes, “W-what if-”

_‘Team 1 has eliminated Team 6’_

The sudden pop-up on their visors distracted them from the dark shape stalking them.

“Another team has fallen so quickly?” Shoji said.

“It’s only been five minutes, kero.” Tsuyu frowned at the item in her hands, “But I’m not surprised that things are moving so fast.”

“Yeah.” Shoji said, “Let’s keep moving.”

Mineta was trembling as they continued down the long stony hallways, the dusty air was subtly being replaced by the scent of water and the gentle _drip_ of droplets raining down from high above. They froze at the end of the hall.

The cramped corridors had suddenly opened up into a great cavern, a lake with ethereal blue waters stretched out before them. Stone spires littered the floor and ceiling like jagged teeth. The humidity was a nice change from the dry halls, but Tsuyu could tell that Mineta was uncomfortable by the sudden change. It was as if this cave had been here for a millennium, yet they knew that was impossible.

“I could check out the water if you want, kero. Just to make sure that there’s nothing down there.”

Shoji narrowed his eyes in thought. The water was translucent and had a certain luminescence to it, alongside a lattice of white shimmering across the stones from the gently lapping water. The pale light painted them with a greenish hue, their shadows as tall as the stalactites towering over them.

“It might be too dangerous-”     

Mineta’s screech strained their ears as it was echoed ten fold within the great chasm, his gunshots reverberating alongside it in a shrill discord. Shoji jumped in front of Tsuyu and raised both of his shotguns, but there was nothing there aside from sharp stone and elongated shadows.

Tsuyu blinked and looked down at their panting teammate.

“What are you firing at?”

“Th-there was something there! I swear!!” Mineta jabbed a finger back towards the dusty hallway, “I swear I saw glowing yellow eyes!”

Shoji narrowed his eyes and hummed, “Yellow eyes? That could only mean-”

A hail of colorful gunfire rained down from the darkness, Mineta’s scream rang within the chasm as they were swiftly eliminated by a bird shaped shadow.

_‘Team 2 has eliminated Team 9.’_

~*~*~*~

 

“I-I’m really starting to h-hate this event.” Hagakure was huddled beside Aoyama, their breaths leaving in puffy white clouds.

“I admire the ice, b-but I don’t even want to imagine how U.A. set this up. It must have cost a fortune though.” Sato crouched beside the hall leading back to the watery cave, his boots not daring to touch the white expanse before them.

Great spires of glittering ice and snow were speckled across a field, their vision clouded by the stray snowflakes floating down like angels.

“Oui, it’s magnifique and sparkles just like moi!” Aoyama posed, winking at a hidden camera somewhere within the icy space, a stray sparkle flowing alongside the wind.

“Would you guys be quiet.” Kyouka growled at them, “I’m trying to concentrate.”

She was equally crouched down to conserve body heat, the ear jack impaled into the wall stung from the biting ice. Normally, she would be able to pinpoint where the other teams were, but this vast monstrosity of underground space was just too big. White static echoed throughout the walls from other battles, or were covered up by other sounds like the wind on this floor or from the great lake on the last floor. They had yet to encounter another team, but there were signs of a struggle everywhere.

Even if they were in a ‘normal’ building, there would only be one person she would really worry about locating. Kuro would be-

“Because of her quirk?” Hagakure asked.

Kyouka blinked and looked back at her shivering teammates. She bit her lip, she must have been thinking out loud.

“Er, something like that.” Kyouka muttered.

It _wasn’t_  like that.

She remembered seeing Kuro the very first day of school, thinking her own quirk was playing tricks on her when she could hear everyone’s heartbeat, except for the small, shy girl’s. She simply shrugged it off. Kyouka didn’t pay it any more mind until the Battle Trial and any other exercise they did for Heroics Studies, and then confirmed it when she went shopping with the rest of the girls.    

Kuro simply had _no_ heartbeat. To the way her steps were silent as a fox, to how she always seemed to know where everybody was, was a bit unsettling. Even Hagakure, the one with the _invisibility_ quirk, had more presence at Kyouka’s back.

Shoji also gave Kuro an odd glance or two every once in a while, but they never talked about it.

Kuro made her uncomfortable. That was, until they all went shopping together. The pure kindness and innocence that girl showed made Kyouka ashamed of herself, but the glass token of friendship was resting safely in her locker. She wouldn’t want to replace that day for anything.

She sighed as she pulled herself from her thoughts, ripping her jack from the icy wall. Her hand wrapped around the jack, letting the heat from her palm warm up the frozen skin.

“It’s no use, I can’t tell if anybody else is on this floor.” Kyouka’s mouth pulled into a frown, “We’ll have to go it blind.”

Sato stood, eyes determined and jaw set as he held his paint gun, “Yeah, we won’t get anywhere else by just standing around!”

Hagakure was bouncing back and forth on her heels, the visor on her head rapidly moving up and down in a nod. Aoyama was too busy posing with his sniper rifle, more sparkles surrounded the boy than the dancing snowflakes.

They finally moved into the snow, shoes crunching and eyes stinging from the frozen wind. If they weren’t participating in the Sports Festival right now, they would think they were lost in the Arctic. Kyouka froze when crackling reached her ears.

Aoyama almost bumped into her but stopped, Hagakure and Sato weren’t as lucky as they clashed into each other.

“What’s up?” Sato called over the wind.

Kyouka glared and put a single finger to her lips. More crunching noises, like ice crackling around them. She swore she saw a dark figure within the sheet of snowy wind, but they were gone just as fast.

“I don’t see anything?” Hagakure’s whisper was hidden by the winds, yet she readied her gun.

“Maybe the mademoiselle-”

Then, like the great glaciers around them, ice burst forth in a wave to entrap them. Kyouka and the others hissed as ice crept up their legs and entrapped their bodies, the dark figures in the distance finally made themselves known.

Todoroki and his team approached, donning full arctic gear. Their visors were covered over with something red, and Kyouka’s stomach sank when she realized Momo probably made them their gear and infrared headsets.

“No hard feelings?” Momo asked with a smile.

Iida and Kaminari stood off to the side as Todoroki approached with his shotgun.

Aoyama’s smile dropped slightly as Todoroki’s eyes pierced through him.

“Er… no hard feelings?”

Todoroki said nothing as his crunching footsteps were as loud as war drums, despite the chill Aoyama seemed to be sweating.

“Monsieur, I know we may not be the best of friends, but you wouldn’t shoot a fellow in the face, right?”

Todoroki’s expression would put this ice to shame as he raised his paint gun, Aoyama's ‘Team Captain’ armor was visible beneath his crystal clear prison.

“Please! Not the face, not the-!”

It would take hours for the paint to get out of Aoyama’s hair.       

 

~*~*~*~

 

Hitoshi was surrounded by his body guards.

The windy barrier swirling around them made his team impenetrable, thanks to Inasa’s quirk. Was he sorry for their blank eyed stares as they made their way through mazes of stone, water, and ice? No, no he wasn’t. His other two teammates were flanking him, obediently clutching their loaded paint guns.

The fresh HP of another team bolstered their strength, they were pushovers with Inasa’s powerful quirk and Hitoshi’s quick thinking.

He wasn’t apologetic in any sense of the word, but he was glad that he hasn’t found Kuro’s team yet. They made a promise to each other. If it came down to the wire and they were put against each other, then neither of them would hold back.

Hitoshi smirked.

This event was almost too easy.

_Almost._

He would never know how U.A. could afford to construct something like this, but he shut his mouth and led his team through the creepy catacombs, around the cavernous lake, and through the ridiculously cold tundra. He breathed a sigh of relief as he shook the snow from his hair and led his team into the warmth of another stone entrance.

Hell, he decided, was not the fiery pits that people often imagined, but the frozen wastes from Norse mythology. Maybe that’s where Nezu got the inspiration for the bitingly frozen floor. It wouldn’t explain all the other weird places though.

He focused on his quirk as they made their way into the next floor, whatever new challenge it might bring. Thinking on it now, his quirk felt… strange. Different for some reason. He felt the ensnared minds of his teammates, like pristine bubbles floating at the forefront of his psyche.

A frown pulled away his smirk as he thought of his training with Kuro.

The first time he had used his quirk on her was unforgettable. He thought it would be normal, but hindsight was always 20/20. Her mind, broken and shattered like fractured glass, was nothing like that of Aizawa’s or Ectoplasm’s or even the unmarred bubbles of the three others surrounding him.

More team eliminations popped up on his visor, but he payed no mind to it.

He didn’t think anything of it at first, but maybe he should bring it up with Aizawa next time he saw-

Hitoshi stumbled and nearly face planted into Inasa’s back. He caught himself before the ball of boundless energy was touched, but he glared at his feet. The flooring had suddenly given way into more stone, the seamless halls now bearing a cool gray-ish purple color. Floating balls of light splashed them with gentle rays that dyed their clothes in a silvery hue.

Hitoshi blinked at the massive archway in the distance, flooding the stone hallway with the same silver light.

He looked back to the smooth dark hallways, before glaring at the difference in scenery ahead of them. The sudden change was almost as mystical as the other floors. He brushed the useless thoughts away as he latched onto the dual paint pistols on his hips, his teammates readying their own guns at his command.

They crept closer to the arch, where the sounds of battle rumbled through the walls and icy winds mercilessly battered them. He suppressed shivers and made the others wait as he inched towards the arch. He pressed his back against the wall and carefully peeked around the corner. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any stranger….

“This place is insane. How much did U.A. spend to make something like this?” He muttered at the marvelous wonder stretched out before him.

He quickly ducked his head back in before he could be spotted by the fighting teams.

Hitoshi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There would be no way to battle the _three_ other teams, with their monstrous quirks and teamwork, without letting go of his own power. He glanced back at the others with a frown.

They would _so_ hate him, but he was prepared for that. He had gotten them this far into the second round, though he lost count on how many other teams were left. They either had to comply or be eliminated from the Sports Festival. A lot could still happen in the five minutes remaining.

With a sigh rivaling Eraserhead’s, he released them.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Look at this place!” Mina whisper-yelled as they crouched beneath the arch.

“Dude…” Kirishima stared wide eyed at the stunning night sky, “We’re still underground. We are…. underground, right?”   

Bakugo, for a split second, lost all anger and spite to stare with child like astonishment. Kuro felt everything out with her quirk, trying to shake herself from awe in order to focus.

“We _are_ underground.” Kuro whispered, “This is the final floor I was talking about. I can still feel it’s boundaries, but I don’t know how they did it. It’s looks so real.”

The night sky swirled with magenta and violet and deep indigo hues, the endless span of stars could count in the millions. Laid out before them was a grand amphitheater, like a colloseum rivaling that of the Romans. Small glowing orbs lit up the glorious stone walls rising high above them, painting the central arena in a pool of silver light. The oval complex had several layers of seating like the auditorium far above their heads, but it was empty. A scoreboard was hovering above the arena, the ten million points were yet to be taken from Midoriya.

The clash of battle snapped their attention to the arena.

Great, glistening glaciers jutted out of the ground like glass shards, the silvery orbs and ice dust mixed together to give an awe inspiring aura to the absolute bedlam below. Kuro could barely make sense of the brawl taking place in the main arena, a blinding clash of martial arts and powerful quirks made the entire structure shake.

An enlarged Dark Shadow was swiping at Todoroki, cleaving through the desperate ice attacks Todoroki sent with every quick dodge. Their battle took a majority of the room in the center stage. Iida’s powerful kicks and high speeds were being countered by Mae’s babies, and the insane girl herself was grinning ear to ear as she tried to shoot him at point blank range with her sniper.

Kuro called to the shadows to locate the others, leaning in closer to her teammates to whisper.

“Momo is hiding on the opposite side of the auditorium, I think she’s Todoroki’s sniper. It looks like she set up a whole bunch of traps around her too.” Kuro turned her head to look up at a VIP viewer box high above, “Ochako’s up there doing… _something_. I can’t tell what.”

“What about the others?” Mina asked as she peeked around the stone, “We’re still missing Midoriya and Kaminari, right?”

Kuro nodded, “Kaminari is sneaking around in the stands, and as for Midoriya-”

Bakugo suddenly bristled, “ _Deku._ ”

They all honed in on the singular green shape taking cover behind some rubble in the arena, fidgeting with his paint gun.

“I think Kaminari is trying to sneak towards Midoriya.” Kuro said.

“Alright, what do you want to do?” Kirishima asked.

Bakugo pumped his shotgun, a fire alight in his crimson eyes, “We’re going after Deku.”

“W-with Todoroki and his team down there!? _And_ Midoriya's team too?” Mina said with wide eyes, “Are you crazy!?”

Kuro was tempted to tie Bakugo down with his own shadow, “No, we should wait until one team takes out the other, then sweep in and-”

She flung herself back as Bakugo launched himself into the fray like a meteor, Kirishima and Mina were left choking on his dust. The explosion startled all other participants in the arena, who froze and whirled around to Bakugo as he plummeted into the battle field. A manic grin was plastered on his face as he raised his shotgun towards Midoriya.

Midoriya shrieked and darted from his spot just as Bakugo landed, calling Tokoyami and Dark Shadow to his aid. Todoroki held his own scowl before sending a wave of ice over to them. Bakugo was quick to fling out his arm and the following blast tore apart the ice, sending more sparkling, prismatic dust into the air.

Kuro was mesmerized by the beauty of it all when Mina’s voice snapped her out of it.

“Come on, Kiri!” Mina checked her paint gun before leaping into the fray.

Kirishima wiped off a smudge on his cheek before he turned to Kuro, “We’ll back him up!”

“I’ll cover you all!”

Kirishima gave her a curt nod as he leapt into the field.

Kuro breathed in slowly before letting it out, she stuck to the shadows and crept out into the auditorium, ice and explosions and the epic battle cries of Dark Shadow all singing from the arena.

The three way battle was chaotic.

Dark Shadow and Mei deflected Bakugo and Kirishima’s onslaught on Midoriya, before they all had to fling themselves out of the way of the relentless ice and Momo’s defensive shots. Mina skid over Todoroki’s ice like a figure skater, firing rapidly at Iida who had given chase. Luckily Momo couldn’t get a bead on the tumultuous movements, but Kuro had spotted the perfect sitting duck.

Kuro locked onto Kaminari’s shadow. He was taking cover behind some of the stands, poking out his head at just the perfect angle. Kuro finally crept away from the arch and into the stands, materializing just enough of herself to lay comfortably with her rifle.

Kaminari was too focused on the action below as she locked on, holding her breath before squeezing the trigger. The din of battle covered Kaminari’s surprised scream, a small puddle of bright purple clashed with the yellow of his hair. His visor turned red, but only for a moment.

Momo’s shadow startled with realization and Kuro ducked just as the paint ball whizzed over her head. The innocent stone bench behind her exploded with sky blue paint. She pulled the shadows around her and flew to another side of the stadium as Momo was reloading her gun. Kaminari was back in the game already, but not before Kuro and her teammates helped themselves to his previous HP.

_‘Ten minutes remaining.’_

The announcement only jump started them into a frenzy. The structure groaned at the dazzling array of quirks. Explosions, acid, and ice were splattered like the paint across the arena, the sharp scent of smoke from Iida’s engines permeated the air alongside Mei’s bubbly laughter.

Kuro often took potshots at the enemy teams before zooming into a different spot, but her shots usually missed. Kaminari had jumped into action behind Todoroki, while Momo’s eagle eyes kept a careful watch out for Kuro. Thankfully Kaminari couldn’t discharge his quirk without impeding his teammates.

Finally, at nine minutes remaining, the game changed.

Todoroki threw up ice walls as tall as the arena’s outer walls, only Kuro could sense the panic as Midoriya was cut off from the support of his team. Todoroki, skating just as well as Mina across the ice, leveled his paint shotgun at him.   

Midoriya was thrown back by the outburst of rainbow colors on his chest.

The floating score board suddenly rang out, slinging Todoroki’s name to the top with ten million points.

“Damn you, IcyHot! Deku was _mine!!_ ”

Bakugo’s fury made her shiver as he threw his gun to the side and put both of his hands together. The ice crackled and groaned under the onslaught of righteous explosions, the heat and blinding light were being scattered by the translucent ice.

_‘Eight minutes remaining.’_

Midoriya covered his head and Todoroki skid back as the wall splintered and ice shards were scattered across the arena. Kaminari and Kirishima were thrown back against the walls, but the latter was safeguarded by his own quirk. Kaminari wasn’t as lucky, he was down and out for the count. Kuro bit her lip as she scanned the battle field.

The others avoided collateral damage.

Mina was still evading Iida and Mei’s babies, Midoriya’s visor regained its blue hue as Tokoyami was helping him up, but everyone’s sights were now on Todoroki’s ten million points. Bakugo, with his heaving chest and smoking hands, looked like a demon that had broken out of hell. His manic red eyes were locked into the heterochromatic pair. Mina swiped up Bakugo’s gun and tossed it at him, he caught it with one hand without looking.

_‘Seven minutes remaining.’_

Kuro needed to do something! She whipped her head around, looking at the highest point possible. She smirked when she spotted the VIP booth, where Ochako’s shadow was still laying low. Kuro stalked up the walls as the maddening bedlam continued below, her black form sliding underneath the door.

“Oh, Mei-chan. I hope this works!”

Kuro took in the array of wires and metal bits strung around the small room. Ochako’s brow was sweating as she plugged in a variety of different colored wires into a small black box. Kuro suppressed a shiver.

Whatever… _that_ was, she couldn’t let Ochako finish it, especially if it turned out to be one of Mei’s newer babies. Ochako turned her back to fiddle with more bits and bobs, and Kuro let her shadow stretch out to swallow the tiny black box. The wires snapped off as it sank into darkness.

_‘Six minutes remaining.’_

Ochako whirled around with wide eyes, and Kuro didn’t feel bad whatsoever as she fled the room with Mei’s baby in tact. The door flung open and Ochako ran out, following Kuro’s shadow with a hail of multicolored paint.

“Kuro-chan! Get back here!!”

The shadows slithered around Ochako’s shots like a serpent, “No can do, Ochako-chan!”

Ochako was about to retort, when Momo’s shadow swiveled towards them.

Kuro giggled, “I’m not the one you should worry about anyways!”

Ochako stopped in her tracks and blinked in confusion, only to be taken out by Momo. She shrieked at the green paint sticking into her hair as her visor turned red. Ochako scrunched her nose and wiped at the goop threatening to drip down into her eyes, when her visor returned to its blue color. She didn’t take another chance and dove for cover.

Kuro noticed and looked to Tokoyami, who had just pressed a button on his own visor.

_‘Five minutes remaining.’_

Midoriya’s team were losing a lot of points, and by her calculation, they would-

The arena was suddenly pressed down upon by howling winds. Several startled cries halted combat as a new figure floated from above, his arms crossed and manic grin bearing down on them all. Kuro was safe enough in the shadows as the wind spared none of them, and dread filled her to the brim as Ojiro and another from 1-B burst into the melee with guns blazing.

Kuro hissed under her breath as Inasa let himself fall towards Todoroki with his other teammates behind him.

“Piss off, Blowhard!” Bakugo’s enraged voice pierced through the winds.

Sudden heat and ice intermixed in the swirling winds as Todoroki and Bakugo used their quirks at the same time. Kuro sensed her classmates shadows struggling against the natural forces, but she aimed straight for Todoroki. She covered herself with a bench and aimed for the streak of crimson and white hair. If she could claim the ten million points and disappear from the shadows, then her team would be all set for the final rounds!

Todoroki’s scrunched expression came into her sights as she held her breath and was about to squeeze the trigger-

_‘Four minutes remaining.’_

Two barrels were pressed up to her head, and she froze.

“You know ,you should pay more attention to your surroundings.” Hitoshi’s dead tired voice rang in her ears.

She turned her head and stared up to him. Kuro saw the hesitation in his eyes, and it took all but a second for her to sink into the shadows. She slithered behind him and launched herself from the darkness.

He flung forward as her feet met his back, and she looked down on him with a wide grin.

“And I thought we promised not to hold back on each other!”

Kuro flipped off of him as he groaned and stood up. He glared at her, before dropping it with a cheshire grin.

“You’re right.”

Kuro flinched as he suddenly raised his guns towards her, rapidly firing. Her HP took a hit at the stinging paint drooping on her shoulder before she pulled her dark cloak around her. Hitoshi gave chase, after hours upon hours of sparring with her, he knew how to follow her shadow.

_‘Three minutes remaining.’_

Winds battered them with icy chills and blinding smoke, three of the most powerful students came head to head with the final few minutes ticking away. Stones cracked and the silvery lights were blown out, dust rained down from the ceiling as the flawless night sky began to crumble from the sheer force of the battles.

Kuro wanted, no, _needed_ , those ten million points. As Team Captain, it should be her duty her put her team in the first place! She took a calming breath before latching onto all the shadows across the entirety of the arena, their human counterparts unaware as they answered their master’s call.

_‘Two minutes remaining.’_

Kuro ignored Midoriya and Mei as the latter quickly dressed up the green haired boy with her babies, how Bakugo and Inasa were supported by their teammates to attack Todoroki. Momo and Iida were doing their best to support Todoroki, but the raging winds limited their movements.

Her only focus were the threads of power flowing from the darkness. They whispered to her, promising her victory.

_‘One minute remaining.’_

Hitoshi skid to a stop as Kuro’s shadow roiled, jaw dropping as the light timbre of a bell rang through the area. The sound was far away, as if it had echoed through many other realms to reach their ears, but shivers wracked the spines of any Class 1-A members at its familiarity.

Kuro, like only a few nights ago, yanked at these threads of power with all of her might. Todoroki, Bakugo, Midoriya, and all others from class 1-A clutched at their chests, a faint ghostly pain reminiscent of the USJ digging into their hearts. This time, no glowing hearts were extracted from them.

_‘30 seconds remaining.’_

This might hurt, but Kuro’s mind was too fuzzy to really care. Those ten million points will _be hers_. Shadowy power flowed through her veins, twisting and churning in a dark tide, her body morphing and growing into something draconic.

Hitoshi’s feet nearly fell out from underneath him as _something_  emerged from the darkness, with gouging claws that impaled stone and whipping chains singing in the high winds. A fuming black body on all fours leapt through the stands and into the arena, it’s long tail thrashing back and forth as it ran. Tiny gnarled wings hung onto its back. Hitoshi thought he saw faint outlines of branched horns on her head too, but he couldn’t tell by the way her wraith-like form flew over the ground, leaving a trail of black mist in her wake.

Was she somehow incomplete?

_‘20 seconds remaining.’_

The ground shook when she jumped into the fray, several stopped to gawk as the dragon ran towards the ten million points. Bakugo, Midoriya, and Inasa were the only ones to snap out of their shock as they all aimed for Todoroki.

Todoroki shook his head and slammed his foot down in desperation. He put all of his power into the gargantuan ice storm ripping through the arena, tremendous spikes shot high into the air and towered above him like a protective shell.

But that didn’t stop anyone from coming through.

_‘10 seconds remaining.’_

The ice caved in on one side, revealing Midoriya with a broken arm, several metal contraptions were strapped onto him. Kuro’s form vanished under a wisp of black fog.

_‘5...’_

One metal canister on his hip shot out a grappling hook, impaling the ice beside Todoroki’s feet and pulling Midoriya in.

_‘4…’_

They were both unaware at the draconic shadow slithering underneath the ice.

_‘3...’_

Midoriya grinned as he raised his paint gun at Todoroki, now close enough to be lethal.   

_‘2...’_

Kuro’s darkness infested the icy space, just as the final gunshot of the match echoed in the chilly chamber.

_‘1...’_

A burst of fiery heat made the ice sizzle, the paint disintegrated as the unnatural darkness was burned away as if by holy fire. Kuro’s pained hiss was hidden by the melting ice and she fled from the arena. The shadow slinked over the wall, her beastly form fading back into oblivion.

_‘TIME!!!’_

Their guns locked up as Midoriya fumbled his landing, staring up at Todoroki with wide eyes. Bakugo’s roar of fury was masked by the cotton in Todoroki’s ears as he looked at his left arm in horror, his hand still smoking traitorously.

Tokoyami and Kirishima abandoned their guns as they ran towards the stands, Dark Shadow practically vaulting his partner over the railing as Kuro came back to herself near one of the exits.

**“Kuro-chan!! Are you ok!?”**

Tokoyami slid to a stop and knelt down next to her, with Dark Shadow hovering over them. She was sitting against the wall, clutching the right half of her head as if in pain, she looked up at them and blinked several times.

“Tokoyami? What happened? Is the round over already?”

He frowned and exchanged quick glances with Dark Shadow, “Yes, it is-”

“Little buddy!!” Kirishima’s shoes scraped over stone as he pulled himself to a stop, “Are you okay!? Do you need us to take you to Recovery Girl!?”

Kuro held up her hands, “I’m fine?”

**“You don’t sound so confident.”**

She stood up, though not two seconds later she hunched over, her sharp inhale not lost on her two friends.

“You’re not fine.” Tokoyami said as he stood, “We’re taking you to Recovery Girl after the event is finished.”

Kirishima’s brows furrowed. He and Mina often talked about how their friend would mask her pain, going about the day as if nothing was wrong. Now, he was finally seeing it first hand. Her eye was far dimmer than usual, and she was clutching her right side with a shaking hand. He knew what he saw during the USJ, that silvery scarring had to be agonizing.  

Meanwhile, Hitoshi was still frozen to the spot, staring wide eyed at Kuro as the red head locked her in a hug. The bird headed boy and his sentient quirk stood beside them like a sentinel, hands formed into fists as they looked at her with concern.

They also seemed… afraid. He was too.

They weren’t the only ones, more than a few of Kuro’s classmates were gaping at her, with two girls’ faces turning as white as ghosts. He buried his unease as he dumped the now useless paint guns onto the nearest bench, then looked up at the floating scoreboard as it spat out showers of confetti.

 

**First Place: Todoroki Shoto, Yaoyorozu Momo, Iida Tenya, Kaminari Denki**

**Second Place: Kokoro Kuro, Bakugo Katsuki, Kirishima Eijiro, Ashido Mina**

**Third Place: Shinsou Hitoshi, Inasa Yoarashi, Ojiro Mashirao, Shoda Nirengeki**

**Fourth Place: Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku, Uraraka Ochako, Hatsume Mei**

****

Midoriya’s team just barely made it, coming in fourth place by _three_ points. Two other teams were still in the game, but didn’t make it to the final rounds. His team managed third place, not bad. He looked out to the damage that the hero course students did without restraint. The arena was cracked and broken, the once seamless night sky over them now had a growing crevice that still rained a trail of dust down on them.

He swallowed as his heart pounded, staring back at Kuro as her two classmates supported her. The silver ribbon tied on his wrist seemed heavier, for some reason.

The second event was over, but the real challenge was yet to come.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_“-And that concludes the jaw dropping, on the edge of your seat finale of the second event!! Stay tuned, for after an hour long lunch break we will be getting it on with the supplementary events, and then the tournament rounds!!”_

Hizashi flicked off the microphones as the teams made their way to the surface. He glanced at his best friend, his grin falling at Shouta’s stiff posture.

“Are you alright, Sho?”

The look he received wasn’t his friend’s usual bored expression or the death glare often aimed in his direction. Hizashi never noticed the way his friend stiffened during the final minute, or how he had to hold back from flinging himself from his chair to go down into the arena himself. Hizashi was too enthralled by the epic battle.

For the second time in less than a week, Shouta looked scared.

“That was it.”

Hizashi blinked and furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

“The USJ…” His chair creaked as Shouta faced him fully, “It was _that_  form she used during the last minute. It was much smaller and far less corporeal than during the villain attack, but…”

Realization hit him like a truck, “It was the same? Are you sure? How did she even…?”

Aizawa stood up, ignoring the pains throughout his body.

“I don’t know. She hasn’t been able to go into the form since the USJ, I don’t even know if she remembers what she did during the final minute.” He buried his face into his capture weapon, “She’s been changing too much since then. It doesn’t make sense.”

With that, he turned on his heel and made for the door. Hizashi, after a moment of stunned silence, launched himself from his chair.

“Where are you going, Shouta?”

“I was going to go to Recovery Girl’s office to ask Kuro about it, but she’ll likely be surrounded by her classmates for the rest of the day. We’ll have to talk to her when the festival is over.”

Hizashi gave him a look, to which Aizawa shrugged.

“I’m going to get coffee and no, you can’t stop me.”

“Hey, wait for me!!”

Hizashi grinned and told jokes as they wandered down the hall. But no matter how many he shot off, Shouta never lost his stiff shoulders or the distant look in his eyes.

They had questions, and hopefully, Kuro would know the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the Borderlands styled paint gun shoot out in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick! What did you guys think? I had this idea as a class 1-A heroics studies class originally, but I wanted to do a different second event for the Sports Fest, so it ended up here instead!
> 
> I also wanted to ask if you guys liked the longer chapters. This story has had some of the longest ever chapters that I had written, and sometimes they just get longer and longer down the line! I also know that the plot can be slow at times, but I really don't want to just skip over things, my favorite part about this story is all of the character interactions and I don't want to miss out on those.
> 
> The Sports Fest will break the 'three chapter' rule from the canon event chapters. It's already at five, not counting the chapter named Preparations and Setbacks, which I might delete the sports fest off of that chapter name since it's not technically a sports fest chapter....
> 
> Last thing! I can't wait to share more of what transpires after this chapter. Lots of good stuff happens and I can't wait for you guys to read it! ;)


	39. Sports Festival: Of Secrets and Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure, Sensei?” Kurogiri did well to hide his shock, “Should we inform him, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

“Are you sure you’re okay, little buddy? I know you didn’t want to rest in the infirmary, but Recovery Girl’s quirk takes a lot out of you.” Kirishima stuck to her side like glue, his brows pinched together.

“I’m fine.” Kuro reiterated for the _tenth_  time, though her old injuries stung with every movement, “Cross my heart and hope to die!”

Tokoyami, who was walking at her other side, snorted, “I didn’t think you were one to make such jokes.”

“She’s said that a few times, Tokoyami! I’m surprised you haven’t heard it already.” Mina walked backwards in front of them, grinning, “So the last minute or so during the paintball battle, _that_ was it, huh? Your other form? It looked so awesome!!”

Tokoyami stiffened, and although Dark Shadow was draped over his partner’s head, he was oddly quiet. Kuro was originally supposed to have lunch with Hitoshi and then maybe try to find Tsunotori, but they were all separated in the chaos after the event ended. It didn’t help that Kirishima and Tokoyami dragged her to the nurses office either.

Recovery Girl took one look at her and sighed. She didn’t say too much around Kirishima and Tokoyami, healing her and then sending her off with a hand full of gummy. Kuro wasn’t the only patient, thus they were shooed out without too much scolding.

“I guess so? Thought I don’t really remember…”

Mina’s grin dropped, and she exchanged glances with Kirishima. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were eyeing her carefully.

Kuro stared at them as they walked closer to the cafeteria, “Are _you_ guys okay? You’ve been acting wierd since we got back onto the surface.”

Both of them flinched. Mina blinked and glanced between the sullen boys.

Kirishima turned away from her and scratched the back of his neck, Tokoyami glared at the floor as Dark Shadow released a warbling trill.

“You know you guys can talk to me, right?”

“O-of course!” Kirishima perked up with his signature grin, but it was a little shaky, “The truth is…”

Kuro waited. Tokoyami interrupted as Kirishima struggled to get his thoughts together.

“We were frightened when you went into that other form so suddenly. The last time you fought like that was during the USJ, and you came out of it gravely injured.”

The final traces of Mina’s smile evaporated, but she said nothing.

“Y-yeah.” Kirishima looked down at his arms, a phantom memory playing across his mind, “I honestly thought you wouldn’t make it when I picked you up at the USJ. I thought you were…..” He swallowed as he stared at her, “You were just so _still_ , you know?”

The pure horror in Kirishima’s voice rooted her to the spot. She never once thought about how her other classmates would feel after seeing her like that, and the pain in Kirishima’s eyes made her chest ache. How Tokoyami had always hovered around her like a guardian. And, for once, a small gleam of uncertainty reflected in Mina’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She avoided their concerned stares as she looked down at her feet.

A hand on her shoulder made her look up. Tokoyami’s eyes were kind as he tried to smile at her, though it came across as more of a worried grimace.

“Don’t be. It is not your fault. We all have our dark moments, but through those we find the light.”

 **“Yeah, Kuro-chan!”** Dark Shadow said from atop Tokoyami’s head, **“And you were really badass!”**

Tokoyami dropped his hand and sighed sharply through his nose, “Yes, but I believe we should have a conversation with Uraraka and Yaoyorozu as well. They went off after we returned to the surface, but I know not where they went.”

“Maybe we could all have lunch?” Kirishima said, “It might help to have a little get together.”

“I can text them! They gotta be around here somewhere!” Mina whipped out her phone and typed at lightning speed.

Kuro hummed, “Is it ok if I go grab my phone too? I left it in my locker, it shouldn’t take too long.”

“You need not even ask.” Tokoyami said with a small nod.

“Don’t take forever! Ooh, I’ll try to save you a seat too, Kuro-chan!” Mina said.

Kirishima and Tokoyami got out their phones as they lit up with notifications. Kuro left hers in her locker, because like an _idiot_ , the chaotic nerves made her forget the literal unending pocket at her feet. So her three classmates weren’t bothered when she disappeared into the ground in a wisp of shadowy fog. Countless others were unaware at the black phantom gliding across the invisible sea. Kuro idly scanned through the grounds, often finding one or two of her classmates in the expanse of shifting bodies.

She took her time drifting through the ebony tides towards the locker room, ending up in a certain hallway with a flight of stairs to her right. A monstrous form appeared on her radar just as the temperature skyrocketed. Kuro flinched and screeched to a halt, when none other than _Endeavor_ stepped out of the stairway. The flame hero paused, wild fire dancing all across his body, and peered around the hallway with sharp eyes. Kuro swallowed and shrank further into the shadows.

It was almost as if Endeavor could sense her as he looked over to her general direction, and dangerously narrowed his eyes, the blaze masking his face fluctuated. Kuro held her breath and was about to skirt around the hero, when another voice made her freeze.  

“Long time no see!” All Might stood upon the landing, grinning with his hands on his hips, “How about we have some tea, Endeavor?”

The shadows curled tighter around her as Endeavor’s eyes were razor sharp, his expression was as if he tasted a particularly bad lemon. All Might was oblivious to the prickly emotions. The sheer contempt was suffocating. Kuro should leave, but was nailed to the spot by the tension.

“We haven’t seen each other in over a decade, so I thought I would say hi. We’re also going to be working together on that case, right? Maybe we can-”

“No.” Endeavor’s flames curled around him in anger, “You’ve already said enough, so leave me be.”

Kuro finally snapped herself out of her reverie and fled the hallway, suppressing her shivers at Endeavor’s writhing wildfire. Kuro was unaware at All Might’s faltering smile as his eyes followed her darting shadow, before returning his grin to the irate flame hero in front of him.

 She knew Endeavor was the top hero on her case until All Might joined in, and he had made the most progress on it, but…

Kuro thought she was in the clear.

Until she inched closer to the locker room, and certain shadows lingering in an abandoned hallway piqued her interest. She immediately recognized Midoriya’s shadow, but the one across from him was… _frightening._

Such hatred and self loathing permeated the ice and fire of the other, that darkness of Todoroki’s shadow was choking the flames more than before. Bakugo was there too, but he was pressed up against the rounding corner, probably out of sight of the other two. She thought back to Endeavor and All Might in the hallways behind her. It should be none of her business, yet she couldn’t shake her curiosity as she made her way there.

Kuro passed through a few more corridors and crept up beside Bakugo, who had his arms crossed as he leaned back into the wall. They all steeped in a choking silence, until Midoriya finally spoke up.

“What did you want to talk about, Todoroki?” Midoriya fidgeted under the scrutinizing glare of his heterochromatic classmate, “If we don’t hurry, then the cafeteria might become too crowded.”

Midoriya’s shadow trembled in on itself, yet its human counterpart stood tall.

“I broke my vow.” Todoroki said, he glared at his left hand, “In those last few seconds of the second round. I had experienced the full power of All Might at the USJ, and I felt something similar from you during those final moments. Midoriya, are you…”      

Bakugo leaned in closer and Kuro did the same.

“All Might’s secret love child or something?”

The air stilled. Bakugo face palmed as he shook his head, his shoulders sinking as if he were trying to hold back a groan. Kuro was equally floored. Midoriya being the number one hero’s child was ridiculous… or was it?

Their shadows were practically the same after all.

Kuro shook her head and was about to leave them in privacy. This wasn’t something she should be listening in on.

“Leaving already, Ragdoll?” Bakugo whispered.

Kuro jolted and looked up to Bakugo, who’s red eyes were boring right into her shadow.

“How did you even…?” Kuro murmured, then shook her head, “We should leave them be, this isn’t for us to hear!”

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want!” His voice didn’t raise above a whisper, but they both stiffened as the next hallway was suddenly quiet.

Kuro was on the edge of burying herself in darkness, Bakugo himself tensed, as if he were about to bolt. They both deflated when Todoroki’s voice echoed down the hallway.

“Well? Are you?”

“I-it’s not like that! I mean, even if I was, I don’t think you would believe me if I told you otherwise! A-anyways, that’s not how it is!”

Bakugo rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

“So you do have some sort of relationship with him, you said ‘That’s not how it is,’. That means that there is a connection between you two that you can’t talk about, right?”

Kuro connected with their shadows as their voices faded into obscurity. One of compassion and raw, overwhelming power. The other a dangerous duality of hate and pain, of bone chilling ice and the last embers keeping his kindness alive, yet there was still time before the darkness would take over.

She pulled herself back with a grimace.

It was odd how All Might always looked at Midoriya when he thought others weren’t looking, how his shadowy counterpart was filled with a proud fondness that only a father figure would have. Midoriya’s shadow was always synced up to the hero’s in strange ways. Todoroki’s theory was ludicrous, she thought, but they _were_ connected in some way, she just didn’t know how.

“So be it.” Todoroki’s voice could freeze the air around them.

There was another bout of silence, then Todoroki steeled itself.

“Do you know what quirk marriages are?”

In those next few moments, they learned a dark and terrible truth about Todoroki’s lineage and the origin of his scar. Bakugo shoved his hands into his pockets and glared at the ground as Todoroki spoke of his mother, and of the suffering she went through.

Kuro swallowed down that lump in her throat.

Her stomach was churning from the pure hatred choking Todoroki’s cinders, then to the steadfast hero who worked diligently on her case.  

Todoroki vowed to win the Sports Festival without his flames, and Midoriya returned Todoroki’s declaration of war with one of his own. Bakugo narrowed his eyes as Midoriya was left standing alone, tearing himself from the wall and slinking away before Midoriya could find them.

Kuro followed. She pulled herself out of the shadows and walked beside him, both of their footsteps heavy as they meandered through the empty hallways.

“Oi, why are you following me?”

Kuro jumped as Bakugo leered at her.

“Are… should we talk about what we just heard?”

Bakugo scoffed, “No. It’s not our shitty secret to tell.”

“R-right.” They took a few more steps in silence, “Hey, you want to have lunch with me and the others? They have some really good spicy crepes in the cafeteria that I think you’d like!”

Bakugo froze and leveled her with an inscrutable expression, “Why the hell would I want to do that?”

“W-well, you know,” Kuro fidgeted with the silvery _X_ on her neck, “To celebrate our second place win? The others also wanted to talk about something, so-”

“Second place win?” The sweet scent of burnt sugar permeated the air, his hands formed into fists, “We would’ve gotten first place if that damn IcyHot didn’t get in the way! Second place is just for the first losers.”

Kuro tilted her head at him, “Hmm, maybe, but we still got into the tournament rounds! And our team was the only one that had no eliminations. That has to count for something.”

“Whatever.” Bakugo rolled his eyes and stomped off ahead of her, “Quit following me around! I have my own shit to do.”

Kuro sighed.

She was left alone as Bakugo marched around the corner. Well, so much for that invite. There was only ten minutes left, hardly enough time to eat a decent meal, but if she hurried she might be able to grab a small bite after she got her stuff.

Hopefully, the others weren’t too upset about her absence.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Iron stained his tongue and pooled around the chilly ground beneath him. His limbs couldn’t move, his breathing strained by the wet wheezing scraping his throat. He remembered a sharp pain in his back before his legs turned to painful sandbags, but the thing that cut through him the most were the claws digging through his chest, as if trying to rip out his heart. The cotton and white noise in his head still registered the two blurry figures standing over him.

“He was barely a challenge.”

Stain, looming over the fallen hero with his bloodied blade, scoffed. “Ingenium was a weak hero. What did you expect?”

The _crunch_ of gravel rang in Ingenium’s ears as the hooded man shifted beside him. Wicked black fumes wafted from the silvery end of his strange weapon, a ghostly trail of black fog connected the sword to Ingenium’s chest, the source of the claws strangling his heart. A sigh of disappointment chilled the abandoned alleyway as the hooded man stood.

“This one was unfortunately pure. What a waste of time.” The hooded man said as he banished his weapon in a flash of light, the phantom mist vanished into the air, “You can finish him off.”

Stain sneered at him, “I don’t take orders from you.”

“You…” Ingenium’s throat rebelled as he hacked up another glob of crimson, but he pushed through the pain to lift his head from the ground, “Neither of you… will get away…. with this…”

The hooded man slowly tilted his head as if Ingenium were a rather interesting insect, “Hmm, it’s still alive after all.”

Ingenium couldn’t keep his head up any longer, the blood loss made him dizzy and the colors began to drain from his vision.

“Not for much longer.” Stain said, he cleaned the blood from his blade and sheathed it.

Sirens screamed across the city, their signal to disappear. The shadows roiled at the hooded man’s feet, the insidious vortex sent a cold aura of death throughout the alleyway. Stain curled his lip at the hooded man’s expectant head tilt.

“Suit yourself.” The mirthless chuckle danced painfully on Ingenium’s nerves, “You might’ve had time to watch the Sports Festival.”

The kidnapper stepped into the churning portal and vanished. Stain narrowed his eyes and stared down at the hero at his feet, before making himself scarce. He was long gone before quick footsteps pounded through the cramped alleyways.

A single name left Ingenium’s lips just before his world turned black, he only hoped that his brother would forgive him.  

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kuro felt a shiver as she wandered alone. It was as if there was something wrong with the world, the shadows fluctuated unnaturally. She was about to go deeper into her power, to find the sudden cause of this abnormality, that was, until pattering footsteps came from behind.

Kuro’s mind flashed to the hammering gait echoing through the abyss, the deathly chill of those fingers slicing through her back. Her breath hitched, grasping onto the shadows before whirling around.

“Kuro-chan!”

Ochako was running at her and waving, the smile on her face fell when she saw Kuro’s stance. Perhaps it was the way Kuro’s eyes screamed _fear_ , the same fear that plagued her when they chased her away during the USJ. Maybe it was how Kuro had been jumpy all week, ever since she had that sick day. 

“O-oh,” Kuro’s shoulders dropped, “Hey, Ochako-chan! Sorry I wasn’t able to come to lunch, I kinda got sidetracked.”

Ochako’s brows furrowed, but she tried to mask it with a shaky smile, “You did get something to eat at least, right?”

Kuro nodded.

Lunch was over, but there was still time to relax while the other classes participated in side events before the tournament. Kuro had sent her apologies over text as she shoved takoyaki in her mouth, still fresh and piping hot from the stand. Kirishima and Mina reassured her, and Tokoyami was more than understanding, though she could sense his shadow all the way from outside. She knew by the way that he blazed with determination, that their discussion over the last round and the USJ wasn’t forgotten. She had been wandering the halls since.

Running into Ochako was a coincidence.

“I didn’t make it to lunch with Mina-chan and the others either.W-what did you want to talk about?” Ochako stammered.

Kuro looked at her feet as they started walking down the halls, “Well, I wanted to talk to you and Momo after what happened during the second event, I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. You seemed pretty freaked out.”

Ochako’s eyes scanned the opposite wall, her hands clutching where her Wayfinder charm would hang at her neck, but it grasped empty air. Something twisted painfully in Kuro’s heartless void when a certain emotion radiated off of Ochako’s shadow. Kuro stood rooted to the spot and stared at Ochako.

“Are you… scared of me?”

Ochako whirled around to her in horror, “No!”

Kuro startled back at her volume, and Ochako blanched when another group of students stared at them. Ochako waved her hands in front of her, cheeks turning red.

“I-its not that! I promise!” Ochako lowered her hands and sighed, “We weren’t scared _of_ you, I think we were scared for you.”

Kuro blinked and tilted her head as Ochako gave her a watery smile.

“The… the last time I saw you go in that form, you were badly hurt. A-and then after you turned back…” She wrung her hands together, “I think we were just taken by surprise is all. I’m sorry, we should have handled it a little bit better. We aren’t scared of you or anything, promise! You aren’t mad at us, are you?”

Her shadow was genuine, that ache in Kuro’s chest softened a little.

“No, that’s…” Kuro took a page from Hitoshi’s book and scratched the back of her neck, “It’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you two were alright. I honestly don’t even remember the last ten seconds of the round.”

“You don’t?” Ochako blinked and tilted her head as they walked again, albeit slowly, “Was it as bad as the USJ?”

Kuro shook her head, “No. I remember tiny fragments, and a little bit of when we got to the surface.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk Recovery Girl about it? I know I saw Tokoyami and Kirishima drag you to the infirmary.” Ochako hummed when Kuro shook her head, masking her worry with a smile, “Do you remember Ojiro and that other kid from 1-B dropping out of the tournament?”   

“Yeah,” Kuro said as they turned a corner, “Ojiro is being replaced by Sero and the 1-B student was replaced by the girl with vines for hair?”

“Yup!” Ochako playfully punched the air in front of her, “I’m a bit nervous for the tournament though. There will be so many people watching!”

Kuro shivered, but thankfully the other girl didn’t notice, “Yeah. Lots of people.”

They walked in silence for a few moments, the fear in Ochako’s shadow faded into obscurity as they just enjoyed each other’s company. Suddenly, Ochako gasped and whirled around to Kuro.

“The notebook!!”

Kuro blinked, “Notebook?”

“The one for Deku-kun! We finished it, right? Shouldn’t we give it to him before the tournament rounds?”

Oh, _that_ notebook.

Kuro looked to her shadow as it churned, a dark thread reeling as if It caught a massive fish. Ochako beamed as the journal popped out of the darkness and landed in Kuro’s waiting hands. They spent _hours_ on this together. They even went so far, once during lunch, where they hid in a supply closet to perfect the finishing touches.

The mahogany leather was oiled and supple, it gleamed from the lights over their heads. They broke _so many_ tools trying to punch through the holes to create the intricate braiding down the spine, a long strip of leather was wrapped about it several times to keep it shut, with a shining gemmed clasp the same color as All Might’s eyes. There was enough paper in there to write an epic novel. Their only hope was that Midoriya would like it.

Kuro scanned the grounds, locating a certain shadow crackling with familiar green lightning.

“I know where he is, and he’s alone. Better late than never, right?”

Ochako smiled and gave a firm nod. Kuro led the way. They passed other students, murmuring their excitement or talking about the events of the last two rounds. Kuro swore she felt more eyes on her than not, but pushed away the chills on her arms. Kuro held out the journal for Ochako. She took it, eyes glimmering as she held it in her hands.

“I think he’ll like it. Hopefully.” Kuro said as they rounded the last corner.

Midoriya was just in the next hall and approaching fast.

“I think you should give it to him.”

Ochako flinched and stared at her with wide eyes, hugging the journal to her chest, “M-me!? B-but you bought the materials! And did a majority of the work!”

“You did a lot too!”

Kuro held back a smile as she sensed those strange emotions fluttering around in Ochako’s shadow like crazed hummingbirds, they appeared almost every time they talked about Midoriya.

“B-but you… D-deku-kun..!”

It was at that moment that Midoriya emerged from an adjacent hall, eyes downward and hand cupped around his chin as if he were in deep thought. Ochako was too flustered to notice and they clashed into each other. Ochako backpedaled and Midoriya looked up in shock.

“Oh, sorry Uraraka! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Ochako hid the journal behind her back, her face growing as red as a tomato, “Oh, its okay! Don’t worry about it!”

Midoriya blinked, his eyes softening in concern, “Are you okay Uraraka? Your face is really red, you don’t have a fever do you?”

“I don’t think that’s it, Midoriya. At least, I don’t think so?”

Midoriya blinked over to Kuro as if he had just noticed her, “Oh, do you think we should take her to the nurses office, Kokoro? Just in case?”

“I’m okay, really!” Ochako’s arms were but a blur as she held them out in front of her, “Here, this is for you, Deku-kun!!”

“For me?”

Midoriya stared at the journal, his jaw dropping. He reached up to take it, literal stars bursting in his eyes as he held it, his finger traced around the gemmed clasp and he studied the corded braiding on the spine. The leather ribbon was unwrapped and he flipped it open. Fresh white pages greeted him, his hands already twitching as if he could summon a pen.

“This is…” He looked up at them with wide eyes.

Ochako waved her hands frantically as tears rolled down Midoriya’s cheeks, “Are you okay, Deku-kun!? I-if you don’t like it we can-”

Midoriya closed the journal and held it closer to him, his free hand scrubbing at his eyes, “No, it’s….”

Kuro tilted her head at him, his ethereal counterpart was exploding with a glittering kaleidoscope of emotions. The flow of tears didn’t stop, but he looked up at them and gave them one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen.

“Thank you.” He said, full of honest gratitude, “Nobody’s ever given me a gift like this before.”

The girls blinked, and then looked at each other. Ochako stammered and rubbed the back of her head, messing up her immaculate bob.

“W-well, you can thank Kuro-chan. It was her idea and she payed for the materials-”

Kuro shook her head, “Don’t sell yourself short! You picked out the leather and everything!”

“B-but you knew how to put it together-”

“Are you kidding me? You figured out how to properly use those leather working tools without breaking them! I broke _four_  sets of tools, you know!”   

“Yeah, but you found places for us to work on it so Deku-kun wouldn’t find out!”

Midoriya blinked and looked at his classmates as they went back and forth a few more times, until finally a laugh bubbled from his throat. They stopped and looked at him.

“You both worked really hard on it!” He said, his tears were slowly drying but that smile was still plastered on his face, “I can’t wait to start! I’ll make you two the first entries in it! I’ll have to transfer my other notes, but then again I can update it with everyone’s quirks and their progress, too! Er... you guys don’t mind, right?”

Kuro gave him a smile, “Of course! It’s your journal now, Midoriya.”

“Y-yeah!” Ochako’s face was heating up again, “We put plenty of paper so that it can be used for a really long time!”

“And I’ll show you how to add more paper too, if you want.” Kuro said.

Midoriya opened his mouth to respond, when Ochako’s phone pinged. The girl blinked and dug it out of her back pocket.

“Oh, Momo needs all of the girls to come to the locker room.” Ochako suddenly latched onto Kuro’s hand and was pulling her away, her face still beet red, “We’re glad you like the journal! Bye, Deku-kun!!”

Midoriya watched them go, and hugged the handmade journal to his chest like a precious treasure when they turned a corner.

Kuro was still being tugged down the halls like a child as Ochako lead the way, and couldn’t help her own giddy smile still etched on her face. Ochako didn’t say anything, but there was a swell of joy radiating off of her shadow. And other emotions yet that Kuro didn’t understand.

They met up with the others when Ochako burst into the locker room.

“Oh, you’re both here.” Momo stood up from her chair, the other girls looking at them curiously.

Momo’s peerless eyes snapped towards Kuro, scanning the girl up and down as if she were looking for something. She pursed her lips and flicked her eyes to Ochako, her brows shooting up.

“Are you alright, Ochako? Your face is awfully red.”

“Fine!” Ochako let go of Kuro’s hand and fidgeted with a lock of her hair, “What did you need us for?”

“You said it was pretty urgent, Yaomomo!” Mina said as she stood beside Tsuyu and Toru, “But why are _they_ here?”

Kuro stared at Mineta and Kaminari, a sour pit blooming in her stomach from the sinister gleam in their eyes. Kaminari had a devilish smirk as he spoke first.

“Aizawa-sensei wanted us to tell you that the girls in 1-A have to go do a cheer leading routine before the extra events end!”

Mineta crossed his arms and nodded vehemently, “Yup! He was pretty adamant about it too!”

“Oh, but I haven’t heard anything about it.” Momo dug out her phone and was scrolling through it, “Maybe I just misplaced the message…”

“Aizawa-san said that?”

The other girls stared at Kuro with wide eyes as the two boys shivered, her tone dripping with palpable venom. The darkness painted around the room stirred. There was a gleam to her topaz eye that promised a certain demise.

Kaminari blinked several times, his confident grin faltered, “Y-yeah! He told us to tell you, so…”

“I think I’ll go ask him about it, then.” Kuro said as she turned on her heels.

Mineta jumped in front of the door, “No need! He said he didn’t want to be disturbed!!”

“Then I’ll just text him.” Kuro deadpanned.

Mineta and Kaminari paled at that. Toru shuffled on her feet as she stared at the boys.

“You guys aren’t lying, right?”

Tsuyu blinked and poked at her cheek, “I don’t think they would be sweating this much if they were telling the truth, kero.”

Kaminari and Mineta shrank under the dirty looks the girls were giving them, until their facade finally cracked.

“Alright, alright!” Kaminari cried, “Aizawa-sensei didn’t have anything to do with it!”

“Kaminari, you traitor!!” Mineta screeched.

Kyouka’s ear jacks flared, her expression turning thunderous, “You idiots.”

“Not cool you guys!!” Mina said, flinging her arms into the air.

It was lucky that they were by the door, otherwise they would have never survived the girls’ wrath as they fled with their tail between their legs.

“I can’t believe we were almost fooled by them…” Momo said as she put her phone away.

“How did you know they were lying, Kuro-chan?” Ochako asked.

Kuro fidgeted as all eyes were on her, “It just seems like something Aizawa-san wouldn’t keep from us? He doesn’t play around, so sending someone like Kaminari or Mineta to tell us didn’t make sense.”

Momo cupped her hand over her chin, “That’s true.”

The girls exchanged knowing glances, but Kuro wasn’t sure why.

“Still, it’s a pretty cruddy thing for them to lie to us like that.” Kyouka said as she twirled a jack around her finger.

“I’m honestly not surprised, kero.”

Suddenly, Toru flailed her invisible arms and jumped up and down, “You guys want to do it anyways!? It sounds fun!”

“Even after they lied to us about it?” Ochako stared wide eyed at Toru.

“Well, why not!?” Mina put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest, “It’ll be fun! And it’s a way to cheer on our classmates who didn’t make it to the tournament rounds!”

Kyouka’s shoulder sank at that, “I mean… I guess?”

“I agree with Toru-chan and Mina-chan.” A small smile bloomed on Tsuyu’s face.

“Well, if everyone is in agreement, I can make the uniforms.”

Kuro’s heart(less void) sank, her frown was hidden by her mask.

“Sorry, but I’ll have to pass.”

Mina’s golden eyes drilled into her, “Why, Kuro-chan!?”

“Er…”

For one, she had to take her noontime dose of medication, and there was no way she wanted any of her classmates to see _that_. Second, she needed to gather her strength. The little stunt during the last event drained over a third of her power, there were plenty of stores to draw from with this many people in the stands, but she needed time to refill the reserve. The transformation still left the ends of her limbs feeling fuzzy despite Recovery Girl’s healing, as if they had fallen asleep. She replenished some of her supply during lunch, but it wasn’t enough.

Lastly, she didn’t want to upset any of her old injuries by a vigorous routine.

“I just remembered that I have to do something.” Kuro said.

Even if they saw through her weak excuse, none of them made a comment on it. Momo simply smiled at her with a nod, though the others looked a little sad.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to of course.” Momo said, then turned to the other girls, “I’ll make the uniforms for us, then.”

Kuro hastily waved at them before she left, the sprig of guilt prodding at her from the back of her mind. She payed it no mind as she dove into the shadows, calling upon the darkness to strengthen her. She hoped that the other wandering students didn’t notice as the shadows responded, a chill draped over her as they lent their power, like a trickle cool spring water flowing over her body.

Kuro paused momentarily to stare at a screen that was advertising the line up of the first round.

 

**Midoriya Izuku vs. Shinsou Hitoshi**

**Iida Tenya vs. Hatsume Mei**

**Kaminari Denki vs. Shiozaki Ibara**

**Tokoyami Fumikage vs. Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Todoroki Shoto vs Sero Hanta**

**Kirishima Eijiro vs. Ashido Mina**

**Kokoro Kuro vs. Yoarashi Inasa**

**Bakugo Katsuki vs. Uraraka Ochako**

****

Other screens captured her classmates’ cheer leading routine, the smiles on their faces warmed the empty void in her chest. One other screen showcased the current event: an arm wrestling match. The highlight was of Kirishima and the metallic boy from 1-B, they were almost evenly matched, their faces set into determination. After much struggling, Kirishima won.

She would lie if she said she wasn’t proud of him. Kuro moved on after Kirishima shook hands with his opponent, slinking onto the grounds where the crowd was at it’s peak this time of day. Heroes and civilians meandered together amongst the sizzling food stalls.

Kuro gathered herself together and bought a few taiyaki. Their familiar taste reminded her of the summer festival she spent with Tsunotori, and she felt an ache in her chest when she couldn’t find that particular shadow in the vast ocean around her.

She finished her snack and moved on.   

It wasn’t long after that it was time to start the tournament rounds. Kuro didn’t have near as much time to fill her power to full, but it would have to be enough. She _hoped_ it would be enough.

Students and spectators alike were called to the stadium. Kuro smirked as her unknowable form turned tail and flew towards her classmates’ gathering shadows. She met up with everyone as they all clamored for a seat.

Ochako grinned and patted the chair beside her in the front row, and Tokoyami sat at Kuro’s other side. He glanced at her and spoke softly.

“It was a shame that we did not see you at lunch.” He said.

“Sorry,” Kuro scratched at her cheek, “I got held up and wasn’t able to make it.”

“It’s alright.” Tokoyami seemed to smile, “Did you gain any dark knowledge from your endeavors?”

Oh, if only he knew how perfect his words were. Kuro side eyed Bakugo, who was ignoring Kirishima and Sero’s attempts to talk to him, and then to Todoroki, who sat alone in the top row.

“I guess you could say that.”

Kuro looked around for their green haired friend, expecting to see him with his nose deep in his new notebook, but he was nowhere to be seen. Midoriya was probably in the waiting room, and Kuro grinned when she remembered who his opponent was. She sat back and relaxed as Mic began his intro, not noticing when Ojiro crept up to the stands by himself.

She couldn’t wait for Hitoshi to show his strength to the world.

 

~*~*~*~

 

A myriad of screens lit up the dark room, numerous tubes and needles and the hum of several medical machines kept the only occupant alive. One screen was paused at a particular frame, a replay near the end of the second event. The draconic form of a certain student was the highlight.

 _“Those overpowered brats.”_ His successor’s voice echoed across the room, _“And that cheater…”_

The man smiled, pulling at one of the needles inserted in his cheek, “Have any of them piqued your interest, Tomura?”

 _“I want to kill them all, Sensei!”_ The tell tale sound of scratching came from one screen, Tomura paced around the bar as the replay continued, _“And that cheater… I want to see that thing turned to dust!”_

The man hummed, “The one who had messed with the Nomu’s quirks during the USJ?”

 _“Yes, that is the one.”_ There was a _clink_ as Kurogiri set an immaculate glass down on the counter, _“The Nomu lost two of its regeneration quirks after that student called out those hearts, they were shattered by one of it’s minions.”_

Tomura growled, _“It ruined my boss fight. It wasn’t even worth the EXP.”_

“I wonder if there is more to this child than meets the eye.”

The screens were silent for a moment.

 _“What do you mean?”_ Tomura asked.

“That girl is most likely the one whom the hooded man is after. It appears she even has the power to manipulate other quirks, given the right circumstances. The power of that quirk has yet to meet its full strength, yet I can see why he would want her for himself. Our informant also stated that she is the victim of a rather extensive case, thus being under the protection of more than a few top ranked heroes. Quite an intriguing subject indeed.”

 _“Are you sure, Sensei?”_ Kurogiri did well to hide his shock, _“Should we inform him, then?”_

His chair creaked as he rested his chin on his hand, tilting his head to the side, “You both know my stance on our deal with him, but I will leave the decision up to you, Tomura.”

The bar was quiet for several seconds. Pacing footsteps and the _scritch scratch_ of Tomura’s nails on his neck were accompanied by the boy’s unintelligible mutters. Kurogiri continued his immaculate tendencies as Sensei waited, with only the humming machines as company. Then, Tomura suddenly stopped.

 _“I want the cheater for myself. I want to kill it and then see how that hooded bastard will react. I hate him.”_ Tomura turned to the camera with a cracked grin, his eyes gleaming with malice, _“I want to see him suffer.”_

“Very well.” Sensei said, “But before you do, I would like to take a look at her quirk. It’s quite the rarity. An emitter quirk that also has a powerful transformation, there may even be mutant properties under the suit that hides her face. Perhaps I’ll take it for myself or fit it onto another Nomu, there are hundreds of uses for such an extraordinary quirk.”

 _“Yes, Sensei.”_ Tomura finally sank into one of the bar stools as the supplementary events continued.

“Now, watch closely. Many of those in the tournament rounds will be your strongest opponents in the future.”

_“Yes, Sensei!”_

All For One leaned back into his chair with a crooked smile, itching to add another gem to his collection.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will begin the tournament rounds! And then the chapter after that..... muehehehe. 
> 
> I have plans.


	40. Sports Festival: Round 1, FIGHT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro could see the individual winds, twisting and turning in complete harmony. There was an opening at the top where she could see the pure blue sky, the sight as breathtaking as it was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter! This is my favorite Sports Fest chapter so far! 
> 
> 'Kuro took a deep breath and let it out slowly, falling into a battle stance. Inasa’s eyes peered into her as he stood straight.' When these lines come up, pull up the boss OST for Darkside, as that is the soundtrack I used to write their fight. 
> 
> There are also some announcements and other minor things in the end notes

His heart hammered against the drone of the overwhelming cheers milling in through the tunnel, his palms were sweaty and no matter how many times he wiped them on his pants, they were still damp. His stomach churned as he stood on the precipice between the light of the stage and the darkness of the underpass.

Then, he felt two taps on his ankle.

He blinked and stared down at his feet. To anyone else, it would look like he was just staring at his shadow. To him, he was looking at a wavering phantom draping off of his own body, as alive and sentient as he was. He smiled at it.

“I know. Thanks, Kuro.”

And just like that, his shadow returned to normal as if nothing had ever changed. He never knew the complex intricacies of Kuro’s quirk, but that wasn’t his concern right now.

_“And now, introducing-”_

Hitoshi took the signal and walked out into the light, head held high to the cheers of the crowd. Midoriya was already climbing the stairs to the arena, since he was introduced first. How typical for the hero course.

_“He hasn’t made any big scenes or done anything remarkable like his opponent, and he’s the only Gen Ed student to make it this far!! Shinsou Hitoshi!!”_

He was _so_ going to brainwash Mic and make him stick his own head in a toilet for that intro. Hitoshi climbed the stairs and looked into the determined emerald eyes of his enemy, equally standing as tall and as confident as Hitoshi himself.

Midnight raised her whip when the two of them met near the center.

“All right, lets have a clean fight boys!” She said, the crack of her whip was all it took for a sinister smirk to break out on Hitoshi’s face.

 _“Three, two, one, FIGHT!!”_  

“So, that dumb monkey kept going on and on about his pride,” He grinned wider when Midoriya’s expression twitched, “But don’t you think he was an absolute idiot for throwing away his chance? What special brand of idiocy is that?”

Midoriya charged, his eyes blazing. Hitoshi’s muscles spasmed as he was about to ready a counter attack, but it wasn’t needed.

“What did you just say!?”

That’s it. His quirk snapped around Midoriya’s mind like a steel trap, his blank expression masking the squirming panic wrangling around within Hitoshi’s mind.

_“Hey, the match just started Midoriya!! Is he… frozen?”_

The audience went as silent as the grave. He felt the innumerable shocked gazes locked onto him, but his focus was on the green haired kid.

“Now, be a good boy and walk out of bounds for me.”

Like a zombie, Midoriya turned and shuffled towards his doom. His victory was assured by each step Midoriya took, there was a long winded sigh from the announcer’s booth.

 _“This is why I always say that the entrance exam isn’t rational,”_ His idol droned on, _“Useful quirks like these always get left behind in the dust of heroes who have flashier quirks.”_

Hitoshi’s smile widened by just a fraction as Midoriya inched closer to the edge. The boy was still thrashing against the chains of Hitoshi’s quirk, and the match looked set to end just as Midoriya was a step away. Suddenly, the bubble encapsulating Midoriya’s mind overflowed with immense power, as if he had just gained the ferocious will of a tsunami to batter against the walls. A crackling maelstrom overwhelmed the tiny bubble holding his opponent’s mind.

Hitoshi stiffened as he tried to contain it, the grin wiped from his face. Then, there was a blast of wind, his control shattered like an exploding glass orb, and there was no shelter from the shards scraping his psyche. He bit down the sudden cry of pain as Midoriya stood an inch from the line, panting.

Mic’s commentary was lost on him as he felt something drip from his nose. Hitoshi wiped at it, grimacing when his hand came away with a small streak of crimson. He formed his hands into fists.

“How did you break it?” Hitoshi glared at Midoriya, “How did you do it!?”

Midoriya clamped his hand over his mouth, sweat beading down his forehead. Hitoshi had a few moments to collect himself from his budding migraine as Midoriya clutched his half broken hand.

“What, too afraid to say something?” Hitoshi sneered, “I guess everyone in the hero course is just as blessed as you, right? You’ve never had one day of hardship because of your quirk, how could you possibly understand what it’s like to suffer? To be branded as a villain simply because of something you can’t control!?”

_It’s not a villain’s quirk, Hitoshi!_

Kuro’s voice briefly drifted through his mind, and a sour pit sank into his stomach at Midoriya’s pained expression. Then, the other boy charged.

“Well!?” Hitoshi stepped his left leg back and prepared a counter, but his pounding migraine made him stumble, “Don’t you have anything to say!?”

The world lurched as Midoriya crashed into him. He dug his feet into the ground as they both slid back, one hand grasping Midoriya’s shoulder while his other struck out. Midoriya hissed through his teeth as blood dripped from his nose, but he would not let up.

How was this kid such a powerhouse!?

White hot pain made his vision blur, but he broke free of Midoriya’s hold and tried to turn the tables, shoving him towards the perilous white line. A hand latched onto his arm, and the winds tousled his hair as the world turned upside down, a harsh gasp clawed from his lungs as his back was slammed into the pavement.

Midoriya was panting above him, but the next voice cut through his heart like a blade.

 _“And there you have it folks! Midoriya Izuku is the winner!!”_   

His stomach dropped as icy cold shame prickled at him, his hands forming into fists against the chilly pavement at his back. He had _lost_. If only the sky could burn from the furious glare looking up into the cerulean heavens. A hand entered his field of view.

He mistook it for a certain gloved one, if only for a second, before glaring into the soft eyes of his former opponent. Hitoshi’s migraine wasn’t suited for rolling his eyes, but he took the hand anyways. He wiped the dust from his pants and shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked past Midoriya without so much as a word.

“Your quirk is really cool, Shinsou-kun!”

Hitoshi froze, and looked over his shoulder. Midoriya was smiling at him, and despite his bloody nose, it tapped away at the icy shame crackling around his heart.

“I think you would be an awesome hero with it!” The other boy took another step closer, his eyes positively shining, “Just don’t give up on your dream, okay?”

Hitoshi exhaled sharply, “Got it.”

The crowd cheered for them as he slinked back into the lightless tunnel, even as his Gen Ed classmates called out his name, but their voices felt empty and cold. His shoulders dropped as a scowl muddled his face. If only he had been _stronger_. Aizawa and Kuro wasted so much of their time training him! And he _failed_.

He didn’t know how he could face Aizawa now.

They had put their hopes and dreams, _his_ hopes and dreams on the line for this, and got nothing in return. How could he ever be a hero-

His eyes snapped up to the dripping pool of darkness tearing itself away from the wall. He watched the black eddies of mist solidify into his best friend, the last remnants of darkness fuming away from her body as if they were never there in the first place. He never knew how her classmates took it when she did that, but he thought it was just plain cool.

He couldn’t meet her glowing eye, and simply walked past her.

“Hey, what’s up with the cold shoulder?” She said, walking in step beside him.

He glared at the opposite wall, “I lost.”

“So?”

“I wasted your time!” He suddenly snapped, “I _lost_. I’ll never be a hero now. I bet Aizawa-sensei won’t even want to look at me anymore with how humiliating it was!”

Kuro stepped in front him with her hands on her hips, his head didn’t agree as he teetered to a sudden stop.

“What the heck are you even talking about!?” She jabbed a finger in his chest, “Aizawa-san is proud of you! And so am I! Why would you ever think that we would give up on you after you came so far?”

“But…” Hitoshi furrowed his brow, “I lost?”

“Yeah, you lost.” Kuro nodded, her eye flared with emotion as he frowned, “But so what? That just means that you can come back next year and really kick butt! You are going to be a hero, Hitoshi, and Aizawa-san and I will be with you every step of the way. So don’t look so down!”

Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck, the shame in his chest crumbling away like ash, “I… I guess? Thanks, squirt.”

Kuro playfully pumped her fists, “Hey, I’m not tiny!!”

“I never said you were.” He snickered, but the flaring spike in his head made him hiss in pain.

Kuro flinched and held out her hands towards him, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Just peachy.” He deadpanned, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I got an instant migraine when Midoriya broke my hold over him. I have no idea how he did it though.”

“Right? Not even Aizawa-san could break free when we trained.” Kuro gently took his hand and lead him away, “But let’s get you checked out by Recovery Girl, just in case.”

Hitoshi allowed himself be pulled along, “I can make it by myself. Don’t you have to watch the next battles with your classmates?”

“I’m sure they can fill me in when I get back.” She swiveled her head towards him like an owl, the smile oozing from behind her mask, “And besides, I have to make sure my big brother is okay!”

Finally, an honest smile broke through, and he squeezed her hand in his.

That familiar warmth returned when she squeezed back.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Did you see his face? What do you think happened?” Hitoshi asked.

They walked through the halls, meandering their way back to the stands after Recovery Girl healed Hitoshi’s migraine.

Kuro half shrugged, “Knowing Kaminari, he probably overused his quirk during his fight. He does that a lot.”

“Your classmates are wierd.”

“I know.” Kuro chuckled, “But I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They stopped when the single hallway split off into two, Hitoshi’s classmates sat in a completely different set of stands than hers. He crossed his arms and looked at her.

“I bet you’ll make it into the final rounds, I have no doubts about it.”

Kuro poked her fingers together, “Oh, I-I don’t know about that.”

“Hey, don’t you doubt yourself.” A smile tugged at his lips, “I’ll be cheering you on all the way.”

Kuro averted her eyes and stared at the floor, “Thanks.”

They stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, not wanting to part from each other’s company, before Hitoshi sighed.

“Guess I’ll watch you in the final round.”

“If I even make it that far!” Kuro avoided his smirk and dug the tip of her boot in the floor, “Oh, you want some sea salt ice cream before we go back? Recovery Girl gave you some gummies, but it might help a little bit more.”

Hitoshi straightened, “Heck yeah. But I thought you were still grounded from that stuff?”

“Shh! Don’t tell anyone, but Nezu was able to sneak me a whole bunch.”

He lazily blinked at her, “And here I’m not surprised that the principal of U.A. is smuggling ice cream to you.”

Kuro fished out a fresh ice cream from her shadow, still somehow as cold as if it were fresh from the freezer, and handed it to him. Hitoshi wouldn’t admit it, but he loved the stuff. He was just as reluctant to try it like Aizawa, it only took one taste and Kuro knew he was hooked on it though. He took the ice cream and then held up his other hand in a fist.

Kuro was too eager to meet it, their united ‘Ba la la la la’ was heard by nobody else. With that, they parted ways, with Hitoshi digging into his ice cream. Kuro smiled when she approached the familiar myriad of shadows spilling forth from her classmates. A few caught her eye when she entered, and then sat herself by Ochako in the front row. The other girl beamed at her.

“There you are, Kuro-chan! I was starting to get worried.”

Kuro sank back in her seat, “Sorry I took so long.”

“It’s okay!” Ochako said, then tilted her head, “Where did you go, anyways?”

“I was making sure a friend was okay.”

“Oh? That purple haired boy that fought Mido-chan?” Tsuyu asked from a row behind.

Kuro looked over her shoulder and nodded, “Yeah. He wanted to be a hero, but his quirk wasn’t suited for the entrance exam. He was kind of upset that he lost, but he’s okay now.”

Ojiro grimaced, and he avoided looking at her as his tail sank.

“I sort of agree with Aizawa-sensei, kero.” Tsuyu said, “There are many quirks that aren’t flashy, but are just as perfect for hero work.”

Kirishima looked between her and Kuro from where he sat next to Bakugo, his eyes were unreadable but his shadow was a tangle of mixed emotion.

“So, how did the other battles go so far?”

“Kaminari fried his own brains and lost.” Kyouka said, she was leaning forwards in her seat with her elbows on her lap, “The idiot.”

“Yeah, I saw him in the infirmary.” Kuro said.

Iida, who sitting three seats away from Kuro, looked down at the floor in shame, “My battle was humiliating.”

Ochako explained at Kuro’s curious head tilt, “Hatsume used him as a live advertisement for her ‘babies’.”

“Oh.” Kuro said, prodding at the mysterious black box still in her shadow.

She would have to give it back to Mei eventually, preferably without touching it and turning into Mei’s next casualty.

“I was most foolish to allow her to do it.” Iida said as he pushed up his glasses, “But I don’t understand why she would throw the match when it was all over. I only hope that my brother wasn’t watching, how embarrassing…”

“I’m sure he’s proud of you, no matter how the match went, Iida-kun.”

Iida blinked in surprise and stared at Kuro, but the next match started before anyone else could squeeze a word in. Tokoyami and Momo marched onto the arena, both of them regal and confident in their own ways. Tokoyami bowed as Mic called the match to start, Momo immediately summoned a bo staff and shield, but Dark Shadows attacks were too much for her to counter.

So far, it had been the shortest match.

Kuro’s figurative heart sank at Momo dejection, Todoroki and Sero vacated their seats as their match was next. Tokoyami and Momo returned to the stands, and everybody cheered for them. Momo smiled, but the sadness yet lingered in her heart.

Tokoyami sat in the open seat next to Kuro, and regarded her with a noble bow of his head. Suddenly, Dark Shadow popped out, scaring most of the other classmates. Mina almost flew back so hard she would have back flipped in her chair if Kyouka wasn’t there to stabilize her. He rounded on Kuro, fists shaking in excitement.

 ** **“Did you see us, Kuro-chan!? Weren’t we so cool!?”****  

Kuro chuckled and pet Dark Shadow with both hands, “Of course! You were the coolest!”

Tokoyami sighed and scrubbed at his eyes, “Don’t encourage him.”

****“Aw c’mon, Fumi! At least let her praise me a little bit….”** **

“No.”

Several snorts and snickers came from their other classmates, but Kuro looked back at Momo. The worried crease never left her eyes.

“You were awesome too, Momo!!” Mina said as if she picked up on Momo’s mood.

“If you say so…” Momo said as she sulked in her chair.

“Would ice cream cheer you up?” Kuro asked.

“They’re selling ice cream!? Where!?” Mina shot up from her chair.

Iida immediately jumped up, his arms chopping away, “Please remain seated, the next round will begin in a few minutes!!”

Mina and a few of the other girls pouted.

“It’s okay, Iida-kun!” Kuro tore one hand from Dark Shadow’s head and hovered it over her shadow.

Midoriya watched with apt attention, as if he could dissect every part of her quirk with just his eyes. Two wrapped ice creams were fished out and she held them between her fingers. Toru launched herself from her seat and latched onto the chair in front of her, nearly catapulting Tokoyami to the floor in the process.

“I-is that sea salt ice cream!?” She cried.

“Yup!”

Iida stared at the ice cream in her hands, “I hope you have enough to share with everyone, Kokoro?”

Kuro smirked. Nezu made sure she was prepared.

“We can have our ice cream party!!” Mina said as Kuro handed out more ice cream than she knew what to do with.

Even Dark Shadow got his own, and they set aside others for those not currently in the stands with them. Kirishima was grinning as he held out one to Bakugo, who rolled his eyes and scowled at the opposite wall. The red head’s grin stretched wider as he waved it in Bakugo’s face.

“Knock it off, Shitty Hair!” Bakugo growled and snatched it from Kirishima’s hand, before he ripped off the wrapper and took an aggressive bite.

“Why is it blue?” Ojiro looked at his as if it had sprouted heads.

“Why not?” Kyouka said as she took her first bite, a small smile curving her lips, “It’s more memorable in my opinion.”

“And it’s cute, kero.”

“Hmmm, salty but sweet. And a bit of vanilla too,” Midoriya mumbled, looking at his half eaten ice cream as if it held the answers of the universe, “I wonder what ratio they used to get such a balanced flavor…”

“Who cares about that, Deku!” Bakugo growled, “Just shut up and eat your damn ice cream!”

“Oh, you’re almost finished with yours already dude!” Kirishima said, “And here I thought you only liked spicy foods….”

“Shut it!” Kuro chuckled as Bakugo took the last bite of his, then saw the bold ****LOSE**** on the stick, “What kind of bullshit is this!? Loser my ass!”

The helpless stick snapped in half and he nonchalantly threw it backwards. Before Iida could have a conniption about it, the next match started. Kuro had just taken off the lower half of her mask and was about to eat, when she shivered.

Sero and Todoroki were walking to the arena, but Todoroki’s shadow was just _cold_.

It wasn’t his quirk. Such intense hatred and malice plagued his inner self, the crackling ice screaming to be released as the fire sputtered for life. The flames had never been smaller. Kuro’s mouth suddenly went dry as the darkness was just an inch away from choking out the fire permanently.

What happened to him?

“Hey, Kuro-chan!”

“What?” Kuro slowly broke away from Todoroki’s shadow to stare back at Mina.

“How much ice cream do you have in that shadow of yours?”

“A lot. Why?”

“Maybe we can place ice cream bets!” Mina bounced in her seat, her ice cream close to dripping off its stick, “I bet five ice creams that Todoroki will win!”

“I’ll bet ten.” Kyouka said, raising one of her ear jacks.

“Fifteen!!” Toru waived her arms around, nearly swatting Ojiro and Koda in the face with her clean stick.

“There will be no illegal gambling if I have anything to say about it!!” Iida said, his ice cream was lost to the void as he chopped his arms, the blue blob flew in an elegant arc over the wall.

They were all silenced by a startled cry. A familiar head of blonde hair shot up from the wall, the blue goop slowly dripping down his face.

“What the heck was that for!?” Monoma glared, before he looked at all of them and snarled, “Hey, what makes Class 1-A so special that they all get ice cream!?”    

 He was suddenly pulled back with a yelp, and another class 1-B student popped her head out. Kuro didn’t really recognize her red hair, but her eyes were kind enough. She smiled despite the protests Monoma was shouting.

“Sorry about him! Please enjoy your ice cream!”

Then, they vanished behind the wall like nothing ever happened.

“Well, that was wierd.” Ochako said.

The temperature plummeted to absolute zero before anyone else could speak. An enormous glacier exploded into existence, the chilly cerulean ice glittered like a thousand polished gemstones in the sunlight. Kuro’s jaw wasn’t the only to drop, their frozen treats momentarily forgotten. The entire stadium was doused in silence.

_“WHAAAAT!? What the heck was that? Eraser, what do you make these kids do in your classes!?”_

_“I didn’t teach him that.”_

_“W-well, in any case Todoroki Shoto blasts through to the next round! Literally!!”_

As the crowd chanted ‘ _it’s okay!’_ to poor Sero buried in a glacier, Kuro couldn’t help but stare at Todoroki as he melted his own ice. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were hidden by his downcast gaze. Midoriya’s concerned eyes were also upon their heterochromatic classmate.

Something in Kuro’s chest twisted at the silent cry for help locked away in the depths of Todoroki’s other self. His harsh glare and sharp words were still fresh in her mind, the painting lay broken in her desk drawer, but she never held it against him.

For once, Kuro didn’t know how she could aid one of her classmates.  

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Hey, Kiri!”

Kirishima heard her from across the arena, and raised an eyebrow at her.

“If I win, you have to pay for our snack outings for a whole month!”

“What!? No way!”

“C’mon! Are you not manly enough to accept the bet!?”

“Alright, fine!” Kirishima said, his manliness would _not_  be questioned, “But if I win then you have to pay for the whole month!”

They met in the middle, grinning at each other like idiots. Mina flung her hand out.

“Deal! As two of the Horn Siblings, I promise not to hold back!”

Midnight smiled as Kirishima shook Mina’s hand, “Yeah, no holding back!!”

_“Ooh, it looks like they won’t let their friendship get in the way of walloping each other! Three, two, one… FIGHT!!!”_

Kirishima’s quirk made his skin tingle and then go numb as he turned to stone. Mina sprung forth, acid spewing from her feet. She slid across the cement like an ice skater, leaving a steaming trail in her wake. Kirishima blocked a kick aimed straight for his chest, Mina was already gone by the time he looked up, twirling around him with the grace of a dancer.

He never felt her quick jabs or kicks thanks to his quirk, he had yet to move from his spot as Mina crafted an intricate web of acid around him.

“C’mon Kiri!” Mina said after another deflected kick, “Try and hit me already!!”

“I’d say it’s unmanly to hit a girl, but that would just be an insult to you and the other girls in our class!”

Midnight’s eyes lit up in approval as Mina snickered.

“Damn straight!”

An angry _hiss_ reached his ears as Mina shot acid at him, part of his shirt disintegrating as his skin was left untouched. The concrete was slowly getting covered, small pools of acid bubbling and shining in the sunlight. Just a little longer…

Mina skirted around him, legs and arms burning as she built up speed. He grinned at her as he entered a horse stance, his quirk weighing him down, but she didn’t care. Mina smiled right back as she flew towards him and prepared to give him a mean right hook covered in acid.

She never saw it coming.

Kirishima allowed her attack to get past his guard, then both of his arms latched onto her wrist. Mina sputtered as he _finally_ moved from his spot in the arena, twirling her around to throw her over his shoulder. Mina flailed as he clumsily mimicked her movements, the acid ate through his shoes and the bottom of his pants.

 _“Using your own enemies strength against them. How clever.”_ Aizawa’s exhausted voice broke through the cheering crowd as they sensed an end to the match.

“Kiri, put me down!!”

“No can do, Mina!”

He tried to skid to a stop and threw her like a sack of potatoes, the acid still clung to him as he slipped a few more inches. Mina wasn’t so lucky.

Her arms and legs were still flailing as she face planted in the acid, sliding through her own web until she came to a stop inches past the white line. Midnight flailed her whip.

“Ashido Mina is out of bounds! Kirishima Eijiro proceeds to the next round!”

“Aw, man!” Mina stood up and looked down at her acid stained clothes. Still, she grinned back at him as he walked up to her, “I gotta admit, that was pretty manly, Kirishima! As promised, my wallet will be screaming at me for the next month, so don’t go over your usual orders!”

Kirishima grinned, “The Horn Siblings don’t ever hold back!”

Mina snickered as they walked side by side, waving at the cameras and thunderous crowd.

“That should be our motto! We have to tell Kuro-chan!”

“Yeah!” Kirishima pumped her fists, but then blinked at Mina, “But isn’t her match next? We’ll have to wait until after.”

Mina froze, gaped at Kirishima, and then latched onto his arms, “Her match _is_ next!! We gotta get back to the stands and cheer her on! Lets go, Kiri!!”

“W-wait! Shouldn’t we change first!?”

Kirishima would never admit that the sound uttered from his lips as Mina bolted at lightning speed, was in fact, _definitely_ unmanly.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“So… who do you guys think is going to win this one?” Kyouka said.

Ochako whirled around to her, her fists punching through invisible opponents, “Kuro-chan!!”

“Are you kidding me?” Kaminari held his ice cream halfway to his open mouth before staring at her in shock, “Did you _see_ Inasa during the second round?! That guy’s a literal powerhouse!!”

Todoroki said nothing as he blankly stared at the wrapped ice cream in his hands.

Tokoyami crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat, “Kuro is strong. There is no way she would lose so easily.”

“I bet three ice creams that she’ll win!” Toru said.

“Again with this? There will be no gambling during a class event!” Iida glared at the invisible girl and any who were about to join her.

“But it’s not like they’re betting real money.” Shoji said from his seat at the top row.

“That might be true, but think of Kokoro!”

Several classmates exchanged glances, obvious confusion spread through the ranks. With a sigh, Iida turned to Yaoyorozu for assistance. Momo straightened in her seat and hid her gloomy mood behind a motherly mask.

“I agree with our Class Representative.” She said, “We don’t know how she obtains the ice cream, and we all know she would pay out of pocket to fuel your bets. We don’t want to run her out of house and home just for those frozen treats.”

Several of them blanched, while others looked ashamed. Ochako pressed her finger tips together and frowned, out of all of them, she shouldn’t figured that out herself.

“Maybe we can ask her?” Kaminari’s voice was small, but he cringed under Iida’s unimpressed stare.

“Perhaps we can fund the mademoiselle?” Aoyama, even with dried paint staining his hair, posed and peered straight into the readers’ souls, “Perhaps if we can’t gamble with ice cream, then maybe she can be our vendor!”    

Iida sighed as Aoyama got hums of agreement. Ochako giggled, then turned to Midoriya. Her green haired classmate was off in his own world, balancing two old notebooks on either of his knees as he muttered under his breath. His quick hands flew across the pages of his new journal.

“Deku-kun, who do you think will win the next match?”

Midoriya was reeling at the possibility of either quirk in the upcoming match. His classmates turned to him one by one as his inane mutters made them all grimace.

“Midoriya?”

His mind was like a bright fireworks show, one idea or another flashing across in a burst of brilliance, and he just _had_  to write it down before it faded _._ Inasa’s quirk was probably highest in power out of all the hero course students, but just the sheer amount of versatility in Kuro’s quirk made him pause. She could possibly win with-

“Oi, snap out of, shitty Deku!!”

Midoriya jolted in his chair, the nineteen some odd pairs of eyes staring at him.

“I was doing it again, wasn’t I?”

“Yes, you were.” Iida said as he pushed up his glasses.

“S-sorry.” He sank a little in his chair, careful not to drop any of his notebooks.

“Yo, Midoriya,” Sero leaned forward in his seat and stared at him, “What’s with the fancy journal? I don’t think we’ve seen it before.”

Many of their classmates ogled at it, a few even stood out of their chairs to see it better. Iida, who sat next to him, was studying the leather work. Midoriya twirled his pen around in his hand, offering them a shaky smile.

“I-it was a gift!”

Bakugo narrowed his eyes, “Who the hell would want to give you something that goddamned fancy?”

Ochako whirled around in her seat with puffed cheeks, “It was Kuro-chan’s idea! She and I made it together!”

Tsuyu’s eyes widened by a fraction, “So that’s what you two have been doing, whenever you would sneak off during lunch.”

Her hair bounced when Ochako nodded furiously.

“Damn Ragdoll.” Bakugo sulked back into his seat, arms crossed with a scowl.

“Ooooh, I think someone’s jealous.” Kaminari teased, waving his fingers at Bakugo.

“You want to say that to my face, Pikachu!?”

A round of laughter rang through the stands, and Bakugo’s hands smoked dangerously.

“A-anyways!” Midoriya almost shouted, “What were we talking about before?”

“How Ragdoll is going to kick Blowhard’s ass.” Bakugo said as he relaxed back in his seat, a vein nearly popped in his forehead when they gaped at him, “What are you all staring at, you extras!?”

“Nothing, dude!” Kirishima said, “It’s just manly that you believe that Kuro’s gonna win!”

Bakugo rolled his eyes, his fiery glare locked onto the empty arena.

“It’s possible.” Midoriya didn’t shrink away as everyone’s attention was back on him like a round of ping pong, “Inasa’s quirk is insanely powerful and he knows how to use it pretty well.”

Ochako cocked her head at him, “But?”

Midoriya tapped the pen on his chin and flipped back to the first few pages of his new journal, “Kuro’s quirk is almost like a jack of all trades, in a sense. It’s not just a one and done deal like some quirks can be. It’s the most extensive shadow quirk I’ve ever heard of, and aside from the emitter aspect…”

He bit his lip to silence himself.

However, certain others caught on. Whether their eyes hardened or their faces paled, some of them just _knew_ the hidden power of her quirk, while the others were left bumbling in the dark. It seems only a few of them felt that phantom tug in their chests during the paintball battle, everyone else was none the wiser. What happened during the paintball war was but a tiny fraction of the true horror from the USJ.

Mineta looked ready to blurt something out, but was silenced by heated glares from Bakugo and Tokoyami. The purple runt shriveled back in his seat.

Kaminari scratched the back of his head at Midoriya’s silence, “So…”

“In the end,” Todoroki finally looked up from his untouched ice cream, “It’ll come down to who is able to strike first.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“And I keep telling you my dear, that you are going to do just fine.”

_“I know, but did you see Inasa’s quirk? How am I supposed to go up against that!?”_

Arachne frowned, “Yes, I _did_ see the end of the second round.”

Kuro sighed on the other end of the line. Arachne held the phone with one hand, ignoring the constant prickling sensation crawling repeatedly over the other. She sat in the back of her store, which was closed for the day to watch the Sports Festival, the TV nestled in the corner was currently muted.

“You have powers greater than you know, darling. Don’t lose confidence in yourself.”

 _“I know.”_ Kuro said, _“Sorry for bothering you, I guess I’m just nervous.”_

Arachne giggled and shifted in her soft kimono, “You’re never a bother, Kuro-chan. Your opponent might be a force to reckon with, but so are you. So get out there and show them that your natural force of darkness is stronger than just some mild wind storm.”

 _“If you say so, auntie.”_ Kuro huffed into the phone, but then there was a noise in the background, _“Oh! They’re calling for me! Gotta go!”_

Arachne never got to say goodbye. With a sigh, she set her phone within the confines of her sleeves, and raised her other hand towards the light.

“What am I to do with that girl?”

The black and red spider on her hand froze when it heard its master’s voice. Another sigh escaped her and she rested her hand on her cheek. The creature was a lesser known aspect of her quirk. One that was the utmost secret. So, of course, Nezu somehow knew about it and requested her help with extra security for the Sports Festival.

Like her spidery legs and abdomen, the crimson markings on her pale face weren’t just for show. Her extra ‘eyes’ whirled with a myriad of information, her little spiders’ vision and other senses swirling like a small whirlpool within her mind’s eye. It was akin to experiencing it as if she were actually there, though in much smaller and less noticeable bodies.  

She had already sent out a few of her spies to oversee her loved ones. Hitoshi was the newest addition. There were two posted near Aizawa’s apartment, but he located them. Their odd coloring was too similar to hers, so he made the connection right then and there. She _did not_ enjoy their little secret talk at Kuro’s next appointment that same day. Arachne didn’t think he spilled it to Nezu.

Maybe she could offer her little spies a permanent home on the U.A. campus, depending how they performed at the Sports Festival. Especially when a certain _someone_ vanished one night for hours on end. She wasn’t informed until several hours after it ended. These little spies were all over U.A., and she smiled when one of them got the perfect vantage point for the next fight.

Despite this, she unmuted the TV as the next round was about to start, holding her dainty hand towards the television as the newborn spy skittered around in excitement.

“Let’s see how you win this one, Kuro-chan.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kuro stood on the edge between the daunting light of the stage and the safety of darkness within the tunnel. The sudden longing for a heart made her empty chest ache, for she knew it would be pounding into her ears or trying to leap out of her chest, at least that’s how one of her books described it.

_“And now, for a high stakes battle between two natural forces! A maelstrom of righteous winds, Inasa Yoarashi from Class 1-B! And his opponent, a master of all things draped in shadow, Kokoro Kuro of Class 1-A!”_

Kuro swallowed back the sandy dryness in her throat and walked into the light. The intense roar of the crowd grated in her ears as she took her first step, and then another. Thousands of eyes were upon her, and that thought alone sent pins and needles across her glassy skin as if she were covered in venomous centipedes.  

Inasa marched onto the stage with a wild grin, undeterred by all the eyes and cameras centered on them from the stands. They met in the center, and Inasa’s grin fell as she stood as stiff as a board. It returned as fast as it went.

“Hey, Kuro-chan! Don’t let them bother you, it’s just you and me in the ring!! Nothing else matters!”

Kuro’s shoulders relaxed minutely, and she tilted her head at him, “Are you sure you want to help your opponent?”

“Why not!?” The wind shifted as he set his hands on his hips, “I want you to be at your best, otherwise how can we call it a fair fight? Also…”

There was a certain sharpness in his eyes as he suddenly stared over her head, a look she hasn’t seen since he plowed her over at the entrance exams.

“There’s someone I want to surpass. I won’t let him just walk all over me, I’ll prove myself the better man by defeating him! Isn’t that what you told me all those months ago?”

Kuro tilted her head the other way. Inasa was glaring at the 1-A seats, but she wasn’t sure who exactly she had his eyes set on. Kuro nodded and bowed to him.

“Yeah! Show me that resolve I saw in you when we first met, but don’t think that I’ll go easy on you!”

Inasa’s grin was manic and he bowed at a perfect 90 degrees, “I wouldn’t have it any other way!!”

_“A declaration between opposing classes!! But who will come out on top!? Three…”_

Kuro took a deep breath and let it out slowly, falling into a battle stance. Inasa’s eyes peered into her as he stood straight.

_“Two…”_

The shadows at their feet stirred, giddy from the pools of dark energy Kuro was feeding them.

_“One…”_

A gentle wind coursed through the arena, itching to turn into furious gusts.

_“FIGHT!!!”_

It was impossible to see who struck first.

The shadow at her feet sprang to life and wrapped itself around her like a cloak, it took all but a fraction of a second for her to slam down her open palms, the concrete cracked and crumbled over the arena. Quick as lightning, a tide of inky blackness surged under them and raced towards Inasa.

Spectators were thrown back into their chairs at the sudden typhoon force winds. Inasa launched himself into the sky, escaping the tendrils thrashing from the broken earth by a hair’s breadth. Midnight was blown back, but caught herself with an elegant flip. Cementoss made barriers to deflect the winds from them.

Inasa’s laugh bellowed over the whipping gales as he floated high over Kuro’s head, “That was a good attack, Kuro-chan!! But I think I’ll end it here and now!”

He bowed to her like he had when apologizing, only there was no concrete to slam his head into. The air currents twirled and danced until a tornado formed around Inasa. Kuro’s stomach dropped as the ferocious winds broke away from it’s wielder and barreled towards her. Her ears painfully popped as the sound of a train roared across the arena. Kuro ducked her head as she was swallowed by it.

She swore she heard Mic scream something, but she couldn’t tell. Her quirk yet anchored her to the ground, she pushed more power into the shadowy depths burrowed below the ground, even as they threatened to snap like taut wires. There was a moment of calm inside the tornado, none of the howling winds or the force threatening to blow her into oblivion, she looked skywards at the temporary peace.

Kuro could see the individual winds, twisting and turning in complete harmony. There was an opening at the top where she could see the pure blue sky, the sight as breathtaking as it was terrifying. Gilded sun rays filtered in, lighting up the tornado like a tower of whirling gold. She bit back her cry of pain as the wind thrashed at her once more, ducking her head close to the fractured ground.

A moment and eternity were entangled together, and the tornado was suddenly gone. The dizzying pressure difference made her head spin, but she didn’t let it show as she raised her head. Inasa was staring at her with impossibly wide eyes.

 _“WHAAAAAT!?”_ Mic screeched, _“How did Kokoro survive that attack!? It looks like she didn’t even budge!”_

There was a deep seated sigh, _“The answer is obvious if you looked at her first strike.”_

_“What do you mean, Eraser!?”_

_“It’s simple. Look at the cracks in the cement around her. They didn’t just go straight for her opponent, but also circled in a wide area around her like a tree’s roots. Kokoro literally tied herself to the spot. She knew her opponents quirk, and acted accordingly.”_

_“So she killed two birds with one stone! But, she can’t move, can she? Inasa is out of reach and she’ll be vulnerable to his attacks the moment she lets go!”_

_“Perhaps, but I always tell my class that no good hero is a one trick pony.”_

Kuro smiled. Aizawa said her attack was like a tree’s roots? It’s true, the moment she sent out her attack, the zippers for her boots and gloves were undone, and she became one with the intricate web of subterranean shadows. Her original shadow, still draped over her to protect any bare skin from the sun, was weakened by the sunlight, but she had plenty of power yet to fuel it.

She _was_ stuck though. Without the means to move, she was a sitting duck. However, her guardians words gave her an idea.

A tree, eh?

“Kuro-chan!” She looked up to Inasa’s grin, “I gotta say I’m impressed! But don’t think that just because you got past my attack, doesn’t mean I’ll just give up!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!”

She condensed an orb from the her pool. Kuro worked hard on this technique ever since Aizawa’s quirk test, and now it was time for it to shine. The black and white orb was no bigger than a baseball, but she shot it straight from her vast pool of power, using a dark pillar to hurl it at Inasa.

He widened his eyes as a wind gust batted it away. It was suspended harmlessly in the myriad of eddies dancing around in the sky. Inasa stared at it, but it did nothing. He was momentarily mesmerized at the white energy within the inky sphere, pulsating as if it had it’s own heartbeat.

“You’ll have to do more than that-!”

Inasa felt the tiny breeze on his cheek as she threw another one directly at his head, it joined the other one floating in the air. He simply grinned down at her.

“Is that all you have, Kuro-chan!? Come on, show me that passion that Class 1-A is known for!!”

Kuro matched his smile. She poured a small lake’s worth of energy in the next one, condensing it until it threatened to shatter from all of the pressure. Like the previous ones, her shadow launched it right at him. It was a simple thought for the wind to bat it away, but there was a _crack_ like thunder just before the gale hit. The arena exploded with _dozens_ of shadow orbs, flying through the air like a hundred oscillating stars.

Inasa snapped into action.

There was no hesitation as the furious winds wrapped around their master, the orbs flying around him like sand in a dust devil. His defence would make him untouchable.

Or so he thought.

“Hey, Inasa!”

He looked down at her, his brows scrunched together.

“Since when does the wind command the shadows?”

Inasa blinked. All of the orbs came to a sudden stop, the gusts all but useless against them. Without another word Kuro sent power through her palms, flooding the crevices in the pavement. The ground shook, until it burst.

A dark spire rose into the sky like a tree trunk, until it broke off into hundreds of thrashing, thorny vines. The brambles were a mix of black and white, weaving together almost as if they were actually alive, dancing in unison as they climbed towards the sky. One vine flowed into a dark orb, absorbing its power and splintering off into several more. They flowed into the black stars one after another, weaving together into a net humming with dark energy.

Kuro broke one hand away from the flow of power and formed a fist.

Inasa had no time to move as the intricate web closed around him, binding his arms to his chest and tying his legs together. Kuro slammed her fist down, and no amount of wind could soften the blow as he plummeted back to the earth. There, the inky net rejoined with her network of roots.

His bellowing laugh echoed across the stage as the typhoon force winds blew across the stadium. Several onlookers dove for cover or held onto their seat lest they get blown away. Kuro’s scars burned in retribution for her efforts, but she would not back down!

Her pool of power was slowly dwindling as Inasa struggled. Now it was a war of attrition. The battle between wind and darkness wasn’t over just yet, but Inasa couldn’t move from his imprisonment, and neither could his winds affect her shadowy vines.

Slowly, the winds died down, and Inasa was left panting in the middle of the broken arena. Midnight stepped out from her wind barrier and pointed her whip at him.

“Inasa, can you move?”

Despite his breathlessness, he answered with just as much energy as before, “I cannot!!”

Midnight smirked and flailed her whip, “Inasa Yoarashi is unable to continue! Kokoro Kuro proceeds to the next round!!”

Kuro released her power with a muffled gasp. The shadows slowly bled out as they were cut off from the source, the spiky vines holding Inasa vanished with the winds. He stood up and dusted himself off. Kuro’s shadow peeled itself away from her and returned to the ground as she redid her zippers.

Inasa marched over to her, “Congrats!! You showed real passion out here today!”

“You’re not mad that you lost?”

Inasa marched across the arena with Kuro struggling to meet his pace.

“Of course not!!” They waved to the cameras and the roaring audience as they stepped into the tunnel, “I am a bit disappointed that I couldn’t surpass him, but I’ll find another way somehow!”

Kuro was about to ask who he was talking about, when he whirled towards her and pushed a piece of paper in her hands. Kuro blinked at it, then stared at him. Where was he hiding this?

“What’s this?”

“Phone numbers!! Both Tsunotori’s and mine! She wanted me to pass it along to you in case you didn’t see each other again today, and I said yes. It’s my duty to unite as Vice Representative!! Even if it makes Monoma angry!”

“ _You’re_ the Vice Rep of your class? Nice.”

He nodded with enough force to give himself whiplash. They came to a fork in the hallway, split between the hero course and other classes. They wandered closer to their respective classmates, when Kuro looked at him.

“Hey, Inasa.” He flicked his eyes towards her, “How much ice cream can you carry?”

“Oh, Monoma was complaining that you guys got ice cream!!” He grinned, then flexed his hands, “Probably a lot!! Why?”

Kuro caught the ice cream that flew out from her shadow, “I feel bad for Monoma. I mean, he had a point! Shouldn’t both classes get ice cream?”

Inasa’s bellowing laugh bounced off of the walls, and she wondered if their classmates heard it.

“You would share all of that ice cream with us!?”

“Yeah!” She stared at the ice cream in her hand, “I have plenty of it, trust me.”

It was hilarious to watch Inasa balance 21 ice creams in his arms, the pile almost reaching his chin, but his beaming giddiness was worth it. His eager footsteps pounded down the hall, the massive pile teetering. They reached the split between Class 1-A and Class 1-B stands, and his manic smile fell upon her. A tiny gust of wind brushed her cheek.

“I shall cheer you on!! Good luck in the next round!”

With that, he was gone like the wind with a ludicrous amount of ice cream in hand. Kuro was suddenly left alone. Then, it hit her.

She _won_.

She giggled and pumped her fist, but her cheer was extinguished with a twinge of pain. Kuro was lucky no one else heard her hiss as she rubbed at her scars.

“Of course, these dumb scars have to ruin it…”

There were footsteps down the hall, and Kuro looked up to see a pale Ochako.

“Ochako-chan!”

Ochako blinked and looked up, clutching her topaz Wayfinder to her chest. She was white as a sheet and looked like she would be sick at any moment.

“Oh, Kuro-chan! Congratulations on winning! We were all cheering for you!”

“Thanks, but are you okay? You look a little green.”

“Yup!” She pulled at one of her bangs while the Wayfinder was clutched tightly in the other hand, “I have to go fight Bakugo after they repair the arena, so…..”

Kuro pushed away the shivers down her back, instead putting on a bright smile, “You can do it! He might be mean and scary, but we’ve faced worse right? You can totally kick him to the curb!”

Ochako snorted, “Thanks, Kuro-chan.” She looked at her Wayfinder, “Um… I didn’t mean to, but I accidentally brought this with me. Can you hang on to it for a little bit?”

Kuro nodded, and gently took it. She let Ochako go as the round was called to start soon, and she made her way back to her classmates. A hail of cheers made her smile as she went to her seat.

“Congrats, Kuro-chan! You really kicked ass!” Mina said.

“I never thought he would go down like that.” Tsuyu said, “But I’m glad you pulled through, kero.”

“I’m glad we have decent chairs,” Ojiro said, “Otherwise we would have been blown away.”

“It was scary to watch…” Kaminari mumbled.

“Indeed, it was an impressive match!” Iida said, “But we should focus on the next one, it will be starting soon!!”

Tokoyami gave Kuro a respectful nod as she finally sat down. She reciprocated it, but turned the other way when she felt eyes on her. Midoriya was staring at her, a hint of worry reflected in his eyes as he scanned her up and down. She tilted her head at him.

“Are you okay, Midoriya?”

He blinked, as if he had just realized he was staring, then turned to face the arena, “Y-yeah! Sorry.”

Suddenly, there was a hail of commotion over by the 1-B stands.

“Something has them excited.” Tokoyami muttered next to her.

“Their classmate lost.” Kaminari said, eyes locked onto the wall, “You’d think they’d be upset.”

Kuro simply smiled, and didn’t comment.

The next match began before they knew it. Fantastic heat and light filled the stadium, Bakugo pulled no punches as he went after Ochako, even when the crowd jeered him for it. Aizawa set them in their place. Ochako was a heroics student, not some flower to be pampered.

She showed that grit with determination and the genius of her final attack, a meteor shower of rubble that plummeted towards the earth. Bakugo countered it, the explosive warmth obliterated the debris like it was wet paper. Kuro was on the edge of her seat as she collapsed, crawling towards her opponent even as her consciousness flickered. It wasn’t long after that Ochako passed out and Bakugo was declared the winner.

Midoriya and Iida stood from their seats as Ochako was loaded onto a stretcher. Kuro followed them, Tokoyami stayed in his seat and he watched them go. The air was heavy as they roamed towards the infirmary.

“She did pretty well.” Kuro said, “Her final attack was so cool too!”

Midoriya, with all of his notebooks hugged to his chest, nodded, “Yeah. I was going to give her a strategy to beat him, but she wanted to come up with a plan by herself.”

“A commendable effort.” Iida pushed up his glasses just as they reached the infirmary, and he knocked before they were let in.

Ochako was awake and already bandaged up, but her sadness and disappointment broke through her shaky smile.

“So… I lost.”

“There is no shame in that!” Iida said, making wild movements with his arms, Kuro even had to duck under one, “Take this as a chance to improve and beat the odds next year!”

Kuro nodded from a crouch while Midoriya smiled.

“Th-thanks you guys…”

Kuro frowned at the tears waiting to come, but Ochako held them back. Midoriya picked up on it too.

“We’ll be waiting up in the stands, okay?” He said, “Just take your time to recover!”

Ochako nodded, her facade closer to breaking. Iida and Midoriya went over by the door, but Kuro reached into her pocket for the Wayfinder. Kuro gently grabbed one of Ochako’s hands, put the amber Wayfinder in her palm, and then enclosed Ochako’s hand with both of hers.

“Don’t feel down! You did really awesome, Ochako-chan!” She tightened her grip before letting go, “You’re going to be a really cool hero, you know!”

Ochako’s eyes watered, and Recovery Girl shooed them out with a small smile.

“You have some good friends, dearie.” The youthful hero turned to her, “You’re good to go, but do take your time, alright? I’ll be in my office if you need anything.”

Ochako smiled as Recovery Girl gave her the privacy she needed. She reached over to the table beside the bed to grab her phone, shaking fingers carefully flipping it open to punch in a number she knew by heart. It didn’t take half a ring before it was answered.

 _“Hey, sweetheart.”_ Her mother’s kind voice filtered into her ears.

“H-hey…” The lid over her heart cracked, “So… I lost. I’m so sorry.”

 _“Oh honey,”_ Her father said, his soothing tone always made her feel better, but not this time, _“What are you apologizing for? You were awesome out there!”_

“I just…” The dam shattered, and her eyes blurred with hot tears, “I’ve so useless!”

Her mother sucked in a breath, _“Why do you feel that way?”_

“W-well,” Ochako hiccuped, and she had to cover her mouth to muffle it, “I thought I could just get stronger when I had to be saved during the entrance exam, b-but then I just stood there during the Battle Trial! One of my stronger classmates wiped the floor with the other team, and I didn’t do anything!”

Her parents remained silent, listening to her cracking voice, the pain in her heart was like a gaping hole.

“And the USJ….” She sniffled, holding her phone between her ear and shoulder as she reached over for a box of tissues on the nightstand, “I couldn’t do anything to protect my friends, and it was my fault that one of them got seriously hurt!”

_“Ochako…”_

She continued over her father’s voice.

“I tried so hard, _so hard_ , but I was useless again during the second round! My team was counting on me to set that box up, and I just let it get stolen! A-and then….” She clutched her Wayfinder so hard the metal rim of the star shaped charm was biting into her hand, “Bakugo just… he just won like it was so easy! Everyone else has been so strong and their fights were so cool! And I’m….”

 _“Honey, listen to me.”_ Father said, _“You were amazing out there.”_

“Aren’t you just saying that to make me feel better?”

 _“Of course not! We were on the edge of our seats the whole time!”_ Mother said, and she chuckled through the speaker, _“You are not weak, darling. You are strong and you will make an amazing hero. You’ve made me so proud.”_

“B-but, I-” Her heart lurched, she pressed her Wayfinder to her chest as if it could stop the churning emotions.

 _“Remember this, Ochako,”_ Father said, _“Failing isn’t the end, it’s a chance to learn and grow to do better next time. You did learn something every time you felt like you failed, right?”_

Ochako bit her lip, wiping her eyes with a soaked tissue, “I…I guess?”

_“And you told us about your amazing friends, they’ll learn and grow alongside you. You aren’t alone, honey. I’m sorry we can’t be there with you right now, but you have those who are walking along the same path as you. Talk to them, dear.”_

Ochako sniffled as she pulled her legs up to to her chest, the warming Wayfinder was at the epicenter as she rested her head on her knees. She thought of Kuro and Momo, of the other girls, and even Midoriya’s kind smile or Iida’s robotic movements.

“Okay…” She wiped at her eyes, but the flow of tears wouldn’t stop, “Is it okay if I just cry for a little bit?”

 _“Of course, honey.”_ Mother said.

 _“We’ll be right here,”_ Father said, and she could feel his bright smile though the phone, _“And we aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.”_

Ochako curled tighter around her charm, and let loose.

Meanwhile, the trio walked back down the hall in silence. Kuro felt as if she swallowed ice by the way Ochako’s shadow was drowning in tears, but she knew Ochako would never want them to see her like that. Kuro was snapped out of her thoughts when Iida turned to her.

“What was that charm you gave Uraraka?”

“Oh. It’s called a Wayfinder,” Kuro said as she looked back at him, “I bought it for her when Mina had that idea to go to the mall after the USJ.”

“I see…” Iida cupped his hand in his chin, “I’ve also noticed all the girls in our class have one. It was very generous of you to do that.”

Kuro smiled as a figure suddenly came into view in front of them.

“Oh, Tokoyami-kun!” Midoriya said, “Did they already announce the lineup?”

Tokoyami nodded sagely, “They did, and I thought it was best to inform you right away,” He looked at Iida, “You shall be fighting the only remaining 1-B student, Midoriya will face Todoroki, and Bakugo will battle Kirishima.”

She didn’t see how Midoriya’s face hardened with determination, she was too busy gaping at Tokoyami.

“Wait, but that means….”

“Yes.” Crimson eyes met a glowing topaz, “You and I shall duel for the glory of a champion’s title.”

“Why do I sense that there’s more?”

Tokoyami snorted, “We will be going first.”

 

 ~*~*~*~

 

The pen tapped incessantly over the blank lines. The hum of the engine couldn’t soothe her thoughts, the aroma of clean leather did nothing to sate her nerves. Her phone was checked for the hundredth time before it was dropped back onto the plump seat, it bounced several times before catching on one of the crevices.

Aegis looked at her from the rear view mirror, “Is everything alright, Lady Emilia?”

Emilia looked up, pulling at the sleeve of her silver cardigan, “I’m fine.”

“I know you better than that.” The old man’s eyes crinkled in a gentle smile, “I will always have a listening ear for my lady.”

“Of course, Aegis.”

She wanted nothing more than to tear off these ankle breaking shoes, then lay back on the soft cushions and nap. But no, she was a _lady_. Her ramrod straight posture would never betray her exhaustion, the few hairs escaping from her immaculate braid were always fixed on the spot and she carried herself like a princess.

And yet…

Aegis tapped the steering wheel as they waited at the red light.

“That I-Island expo was our last hope.” Emilia said, stared at her gloved hands clasped at her lap, “And I blew it. I begged father to let me lead our panels, and that did nothing to improve our standing.”

Aegis hummed as the light turned green and the world moved around them.

“You did your best, my lady.”

“Did I?” She bit her lip and looked out the window, “We barely have the money to keep a full staff anymore, and we even had to start selling off our furniture just to make ends meet.”

“I am aware.” Aegis’ eyes softened, but he dared not look away from the road, “But you should not be so hard on yourself. It was neither your fault or Ow-”

“I know.”

Emilia’s heart felt like ice as she thought of her best friend. The family she was going to marry into never forgave them for the loss of their heir, slandering her father’s name and ruining any new business opportunity that came up. Heroes lost faith in their support devices. They would be on their last legs soon if _something_ didn’t change.

That’s why she begged father for a chance at the latest I-Island expo. After a month of imploring, he agreed, but only if Aegis came along to look after her.

It did nothing. No investors or foreign agencies even looked at their products as soon as they heard her backstory. She suspected the other family of being responsible. They left the island downtrodden. They would be in Japan for a single night, then board a long flight home tomorrow morning.

The drive was silent for several minutes.

She decided to do away with the paperwork to stare out at the world around them, her hand cupped her cheek as elegantly as a baby bird in it’s nest. The crowd outside suddenly cheered at something high up on a big screen.

“Aegis, is there something going on?”

The old man leaned forward as they stopped at another red light, “I believe it to be the Sports Festival.” He continued when she furrowed her brow, “It is led by the top hero school in Japan, and I believe it is as popular as the Olympics, back before quirks emerged.”

“Ah, it is that time of year again.” Emilia smiled, “I remember father forbidding us to watch the Sports Festival every year, but one time a maid slipped us her phone so we could watch it. We got caught, of course. I told Owl not to take the blame for it, but she did anyway.” She leaned back and watched the screen, this light taking an age to turn, “I only wish she didn’t get grounded for two months just for that.”

Aegis hummed, eyes locked onto the glaring crimson light. The traffic was mind boggling because of the Sports Festival, even if the events were being held several cities away. The screens were recapping the second event before the tournament rounds were about to start.

That’s when she saw it.

The camera was focused in some sort of grand coliseum draped with a beautiful night sky, the final moments of an epic battle of ice and wind and….

An unnatural cold gripped her heart when she saw the black dragon diving towards a massive glacier. The burning amber eye peered straight into the camera, it’s huge black body moving in tandem to the ticking clock, yet the outline of faint horns could be seen. Her heart began to pound as sweat beaded on her forehead, tracing over the expanse of cracked scars over it’s body.

She remembers that night like it was yesterday, the horrible moment that a bullet ripped through her best friend’s head, the sickening _splatter_ of ebony blood on snow. The exact same spot where her eye should be. Her mouth went dry as the one eyed dragon dove under the shadows, just like….

“Owl…?”

Aegis blinked, and turned his head to her just as her hand flew to the door handle.

“My lady, we are in the middle of the street! Don’t-!”

Fresh air filled the car as the door was opened and she ran out into the sunlight. Her sore feet screamed at her as she ran across the pavement and onto the sidewalk, disregarding honking horns and startled civilians. She didn’t care. Emilia had to get closer to the screen!

It was _impossible_.

But… the cameras didn’t lie. The giant screen was broken into several different view points as the event ended, she was focused on the smallest one in the top right corner. If only that head of wild red hair would move!

A hand latched onto her shoulder, she jumped and whirled around.

“ _Emilia_ , please don’t do something like that ever again!”

Aegis looked livid, but the concern in his eyes said enough. Other civilians gave them space as she began to tear up, pointing a shaky finger at the screen.

“I saw Owl!”

“My lady, you know that is impossible.”

It broke her heart to see his face soften so much, such a deep sadness ingraining into every fibre of his being.

“Please, we have to go there! I know what I saw.”

Aegis dropped his hand with a weary sigh, but she didn’t give in.

“I just have to make sure.” She stood tall despite the burn of tears, “I _need_ to make sure! You saw it too, right? It was the exact same as Owl, she even has the scars to match the points where Laurence’s bullets tore through her body.”

He studied her for a long moment, before flicking his eyes up to the screen. He didn’t know what to think. The possibility of someone else having a quirk like Owl’s was too large, even when they were half way across the world! The seed of doubt nestled within his heart. He exhaled a long, tired sigh, his shoulders dropping as he looked back onto his charge.

“I could never say no you, Lady Emilia.” His eyes hardened, “But be prepared to be disappointed, our Owl has made her peace long ago.”

Emilia’s smile was worth the aching sting in his heart.

“Then, let’s hurry to U.A.!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? ;D
> 
> First off, I would like to thank anybody who's read this fic up to this point. These last few months have been some of the hardest in my entire life, and I think I would be a lot worse off mentally if I didn't have something to productively channel all of my grief and other emotions into. Uploading chapters and reading your guys' awesome comments always make my day a thousand and one times better. This story means so much more to me now than it ever did before, and I could never thank you guys enough for your support along the way <3 
> 
> Second, I may take a few weeks off, not for long though! The up and coming holidays (and other rl stuffs) is sucking a lot of my time away. The next chapter will be uploaded on December 20th, and then the next update after will either be January 3rd or January 10th, and then continue on a weekly schedule from there. I am already behind in chapters, and just need a little more time to perfect them, hence the short break during Christmas. 
> 
> Lastly, the notebook given to Deku. I won't say much, and it might seem like a minor detail right now, but it'll be an important thing for later ;)


	41. Sports Festival: Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokoyami stood, but his crimson eyes were locked on the floor between them. Kuro had gone as stiff as a statue. Yes, she had noticed. She covered up her aches to not worry anybody, but it was clear that she couldn’t hide it much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Sports Fest Chapter!!

The white halls were stained by the constant, nose wrinkling smell of antiseptic. Florescent lights made the stark alabaster all the brighter, not that anything would help the blooming headache threatening to ruin her day. Her arms were filled with files, dangerously teetering as she tried to contain the mess to a somewhat neat pile.

Nakagawa’s footsteps were lonely in these halls, other doctors were either busy or squeezing in their free time to watch snippets of the Sports Festival.

Lucky bastards.

She was too busy preparing for a mind numbing meeting taking place soon. Of course, Araki was off doing who knows what, and left her to do a majority of the grunt work. She cursed under her breath as she almost stumbled, clutching the tower of files to her chest.

“Don’t you dare.” She hissed at the top of the papery tower.

Like a toddler, it ignored her command and tumbled down to the floor, the sea of white around her thickening with a new tide of paper. Nakagawa huffed, blowing a few strands of her indigo hair out of her face. Now she had to figure out how to pick it up without dropping anything else…

“Need help?”

Nakagawa looked over her shoulder at Junrei. The girl’s hair was a shimmering wave of colors, her eyes reciprocating the kaleidoscopic rainbow. An interesting effect that took place whenever the girl was overly excited.

She smiled, “Please.”

Junrei giggled, kneeling down to gather the scattered paperwork while Nakagawa held the teetering tower in her arms.

“Have you been able to watch anything from the Sports Festival?” Junrei asked as she straightened the pile and placed it neatly into the folder.

“No, I’ve been too swamped with work. How’s Kuro doing? Did she make it to the second round?”

“Yeah!” Junrei stood, carefully placing the folder at the top of the pile, “She placed near the middle at the obstacle race, got her team second place during the paintball maze, and just blasted her way past her first battle! That’s as far as I’ve caught up to before my break ended.”

Nakagawa didn’t reject the pride in her heart. Kuro never let her disabilities get in the way of what she wanted to do, taking her doctors’ warnings with a grain of salt, then kicking them aside during her road to heroism. She saw how often Aizawa looked at her during their appointments, and the name of ‘Dadzawa’ (as Present Mic had whispered to her once), was a perfect fit for him.

“But… you might want to talk to Araki. Soon.”

Junrei dragged her out of her thoughts, and she continued walking, “Why? What did he get into this time?”

The nurse followed, pulling at the end of her long hair swept up in a high ponytail, “Well…. something happened with Kuro during the end of the second event and-”

Nakagawa stopped and narrowed her eyes at Junrei, “What happened? Is she alright?”

“She’s fine, I think? I don’t think they would let her into the tournament rounds if she wasn’t.”

Nakagawa furrowed her brow, “Then why is Araki freaking out?”

Junrei paled, iridescent eyes flicking to an interesting corner of the hall, “Well, something… _happened_. I’m not entirely sure, but Kuro’s quirk acted strange during the last few seconds, and she changed into something different. It kind of looked like a dragon, but it was hard to see from all the action going on. Araki was muttering to himself. The other nurses said he looked ready to start foaming at the mouth or something, and then he raced off to his lab!”

Nakagawa steeled herself, not allowing the leaning tower of hellish paperwork to fall from her grasp, “Like what happened at the USJ…”    

Junrei blinked twice, a small frown pulling at her lips, “Er… do you want me to help you with those?”

“Aren’t you supposed to work on the west wing today?”

The nurse shrugged with a small smirk, “I think it should be fine if I told them you needed the extra help.”

“...Alright. I’ll pass an email to your DON.” Junrei shuffled half of the files in her arms, and Nakagawa gave her a stern glance, “But I want you to tell me, _in detail_ , what happened. Then after we’re done here I’ll go see what crazy shenanigans Araki is getting into.”

“Deal!”

And so, they continued down the hall, the nurse sparing no harrowing details from Kuro’s accomplishments at the Sports Festival.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kuro stood in the twilight. Her first battle was done and over, and now she has to face one of her closest friends. She stood straight, took a deep breath, and walked out just as a familiar voice boomed across the stadium.

_“And now, ladies and gentlemen, starting off the second round of the tournament, she was captain of her team in the second round and won against one of the strongest 1-B students! Kokoro Kuro!”_

Kuro tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach at the raging applause, the thousands of eyes all ogling down at her. Her skin shivered with pinpricks, and she had to ball her hands into fists as to not show her nerves. How the deafening noise didn’t leak into the other stadiums was beyond her.

_“And her opponent, a mysterious avian of darkness, he was also a team captain and single handedly took out two teams with his awesome quirk, Tokoyami Fumikage!!”_

Tokoyami walked on the stage with the integrity of a samurai, the natural calm he displayed alleviated her trembles. Their eyes met as they walked to the center, and Tokoyami was the first to bow.

“It is an honor to face you in battle upon this stage.”

Kuro smiled as she bowed, “We finally get a rematch from the Battle Trial, huh?”

“Indeed.” Tokoyami blinked, and the snorted, “Dark Shadow says that if another building falls on you this day, that we are cursed to never truly finish our skirmishes.”

“He said it just like that?”

“No. His way was less… eloquent.”

Kuro tilted her head and chuckled, “I don’t think there’s really an elegant way for a building to land over your head.”

“Indeed,” A smile broke through his stoicism, “But what a tale it would be.”

_“Awww, look at these two! Don’t you think they would make a nice couple, Eras-”_

A solid _THWUMP_ echoed from the speakers.

_“Ow, Eraser! What was that for!? For being wrapped up like a mummy, you still hit pretty hard!”_

_“Nothing in particular.”_ Aizawa said dryly, his voice on the border of being openly caustic, _“Focus on the battle, Mic.”_

“A curious affair.” Tokoyami muttered, “I did not think that hero teachers would try and pair students together. What a ludicrous sentiment.”

“I know where Mic keeps his hair gel in the teacher’s lounge.” Kuro leaned forward and whispered, swaying her hips innocently with a giggle, “Want to replace it with glue later?”

Midnight bit her lip to keep from cackling at Tokoyami’s solemn nod.

_“Alright! Anyways, getting on with the carnage!! Three…”_

Kuro hopped back and got into a familiar battle stance.

_“Two…”_

Tokoyami stood, calm as a crystal clear lake, but his eyes burned with fiery valor.

_“One…”_

Kuro’s hands twitched, maybe she should have put in a request to use her tessen.

_“FIGHT!!”_

Dark Shadow shot out like a black lightning bolt, his claws splayed and his howling battle cry rattled against her ears. Sunshine bore down upon them, and like Kuro’s powers, he would be weakened. Kuro threw herself into a crouch, Dark Shadow’s body barreling an inch over the fabric covering her ears.  

The playful shadows eagerly answered her call, coiling like taut springs under her feet. Kuro was nothing but a black blur zooming through the air, the dark pillars under her feet dissipating in the sunlight, Tokoyami flinched back, his eyes comically wide.

He was too slow.

The air was knocked out of him as she slammed into him like a train, they tumbled and rolled over the pavement. Kuro was able to wrangle him into a hold as they skid to a stop, his arm twisted painfully behind him and her knee digging into his sensitive spine. Tokoyami wriggled like a worm caught in a bird’s beak, but it was futile. Kuro felt this exact sense of inexperience as she had with Hitoshi, on his first day of training. A black splotch appeared in the corner of her eye, and she leapt off of Tokoyami to avoid Dark Shadow’s powerful swipes.

 Kuro pirouetted away as Dark Shadow pulled back to stand guard over his partner, who pushed himself from the ground and straightened his ruffled clothes. He ignored the blooming bruises on his elbows and knees, then his red eyes peered into Kuro.

  ** **“You’re so fast, Kuro-chan! Hey, why don’t you just make this easy for all of us and walk out of the ring? I don’t want to hurt you!”****

“Dark Shadow,” Tokoyami frowned at his quirk, “That is insulting to an opponent that we want to take seriously. Don’t soil her honor.”

Kuro chuckled, the shadows writhing at her feet as she went into another crouch, “You should know that I never give up that easy, Dark Shadow!”

The quirk’s trilling laughter bounced around the arena, ****“I was kidding! That was a test and-”****

Dark Shadow and Tokoyami sprang into action as the darkness launched their master. Tokoyami stood behind his quirk as Dark Shadow lurched forward, his claws splayed and ready. Then, a wisp of shadow shot out from underneath Kuro, and pulled her into the ground.

Tokoyami blanched as he looked around his feet, but Kuro was gone. She smiled as she sailed behind Tokoyami, his back open as Dark Shadow stared into the ground where she had vanished. His world lurched as he was thrown to the ground, his teeth clacking together as he met concrete. Dark Shadow sprang into action, but she already dove into the ethereal tides by the time Tokoyami could stand.

They got two seconds of peace before the black blur flew and sent him back to the ground. Kuro was gone when Dark Shadow’s claws swiped for her. A blooming frustration flourished in Tokoyami’s inner self when he met the pavement twice, thrice, _four times-_

Dark Shadow was distressed, flitting through the air in anger when his claws were a hair’s breadth away from their opponent. The duo finally had enough when Dark Shadow whirled around, finally grasping Kuro’s form and flung her away, she twirled in the air and caught herself, her shadows tying her to the ground before she could fly past the white line.

Her heel was an inch from the border.  

“If I didn’t know better,” Tokoyami grumbled, “I would think that you were just toying with us.” “How long are you just going to rely on Dark Shadow, Tokoyami?”

Tokoyami stiffened, and blinked up to his quirk. Dark Shadow’s body flared as he stared at Kuro, then slowly turned his head towards Tokoyami.

“What do you mean?”

Kuro shook her head, and pointed towards the both of them, “I’m actually trying to help you.”

Tokoyami narrowed his eyes at her, but she captured Dark Shadow’s attention.

“Dark Shadow’s just as much an asset as he is a weakness.” She said, “You depend on him for everything and leave yourself wide open. I can feel your frustration, Tokoyami. I had a mentor once, and every day he would poke and prod at my weaknesses until I could learn to do better from them. I had felt your disappointment and anger as my own.”

Aizawa’s training, as he promised, was brutal. The man would strike at her glaring weaknesses over and over and _over_ until she learned from her bad habits.

_“Err… this is supposed to be a battle! You aren’t supposed to help your opponent, Kokoro!!”_

_“It might be a battle,”_ Aizawa’s voice rang on, _“But she is teaching him a valuable lesson. It can be a blaring weakness to just rely on your quirk and not train your body at the same time. Tokoyami’s Dark Shadow is powerful in its own right, but it is not without drawbacks.”_

_“Awww, true friends will help each other through thick and thin, even during a live event!”_

He and Dark Shadow exchanged glances, “I… see.” Tokoyami bowed his head to Kuro, “I take your teachings to heart, and will repay this favor to you. After I win, of course.”

Dark Shadow shot forward, his claws spread wide like reaper scythes about to claim victory over a lost soul. Kuro met the challenge head on, her faithful power entwining around her legs. She fell into a crouch and launched herself. Dark Shadow’s eyes blazed like the braziers around the arena, his body swiveling underneath her guard to strike at her.   

A thread of panic trickled in from Dark Shadow as part of Kuro’s chest caved in with a _crackle_ of broken glass. She crumpled over, a pain cry silenced by the splatter of ebony liquid dripping from her mask like a thick tar. Tokoyami’s stomach dropped as she flew in an arc, her back slamming into the ground, rolling several times before catching skidding back onto all fours, her claws leaving tiny gouges in the concrete.

Midnight straightened and peered into Kuro as she covered up her coughing fit.

Dark Shadow reeled back towards his partner, staring at the small splotch of fuming black blood upon his hand. It dissolved in the sunlight like water on a hot frying pan.    

“Kokoro, can you continue?” Midnight asked with a flourish of her whip.

Kuro stood suddenly, “Yes!”

Midnight pursed her lips, but nodded. Tokoyami grimaced as Kuro hastily wiped that same stream of black from her draconic headpiece, her golden eye flickering like lamplight.

 _‘Let’s end this quickly.’_  He thought to his partner.

**_**‘Agreed!!’** _ **

Dark Shadow moved in front of Tokoyami as Kuro crouched again, and they were prepared when she shot herself forwards. Then, like a choreographed dance, she disappeared into the earth. Dark Shadow followed the pattern, wrapping around his partner to protect his weak points.

They waited.

Tokoyami scanned the grounds for any sign of her, but there was none. Dark Shadow flinched as the darkness roiled with their true master’s power, Tokoyami hissed and grabbed at his chest, where a familiar ache was carving a hole in his heart.

****“Fumi-!”** **

Dark Shadow reached for his partner as a torrent of thorny vines exploded from the darkness, whipping and writhing through the air like angry serpents. They snapped around Tokoyami’s arms and legs, he toppled over like a sack of potatoes. Dark Shadow reached down to tear off the vines. His claws sliced through them, but they were pouring endlessly from Tokoyami’s own shadow. They splintered off and tangled Dark Shadow’s arms together.

For once in his life, Dark Shadow knew what it felt like to be cold.

These vines leeched his power straight form his glassy skin, his strength sapping away as he was pulled into the ground. The brambles wove together between the realms of light and darkness, their origin sinking back within the unknowable depths of Kuro’s power. Midnight waited a few moments. She exchanged quick glances with Cementoss, then pointed her whip at them.

“Tokoyami, can you move?”

He met eyes with a shrunken Dark Shadow, who was helplessly splayed out on the cement.

“No, we are ensnared by defeat’s humiliating embrace.”

Midnight snorted, and then cracked her whip, “Tokoyami Fumikage is unable to move! Kokoro Kuro proceeds to the next round!!”

The stands ruptured with the deafening cheers, Kuro’s vines disintegrated, becoming nothing more than black specs erased by the light breeze. Tokoyami stood up and rolled his shoulders as Kuro’s form solidified from the abyss, the crowd’s commotion faded as they exited the tunnel, Dark Shadow settled himself on Tokoyami’s shoulders. The quirk’s faded eyes turned towards Kuro.

 ** **“That was so cool, Kuro-chan! How did you-”**** Tokoyami stopped as he felt his partner’s hesitation, ****“Hey, you okay?”****

Kuro was hunched over with one hand on the wall, looking worse for wear than she did at the end of the paintball battle. She flinched and looked up at them, but wasn’t fast enough to hide her obvious pain as she straightened.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, perfectly fine!”

A certain sadness entered his eyes, “Kuro.”

“What?” She asked, tilting her head curiously.

He exhaled through his nose, “We’re going to visit Recovery Girl.”

Kuro waved her hands wildly, “Now, that’s not really necessary! See?” She punched through the air, but froze as a small, pained hiss escaped her, “Fit as a fiddle…”

Tokoyami sighed, his shoulders drooping, “Alright, but it looks like I’ll have to inform Kirishima and Ashido of your current state, I don’t think they’ll stand by and let you suffer. I’m sure our class representative also has a protracted speech about taking care of your health as well. Are you willing to sit through it?”

Suddenly, Dark Shadow lifted himself off of Tokoyami’s head, his hands were still on his shoulders.

****“Or we can skip all of that and I’ll just carry her there myself!!”** **

“You wouldn’t.” Kuro said to both of them.

Dark Shadow let go of his partner and inched closer to her, and she flinched back.

“Alright, alright! At least let me walk normally?”

Tokoyami smiled as Dark Shadow trilled happily, then settled himself over Kuro’s shoulders, though he was more a support as they walked down the hall. Her hand was still grasping her right side, but Tokoyami had enough tact not to comment on it.

“So,” He said, “You used that same attack to defeat Inasa, but we haven’t seen it before today.”

“Oh.” Kuro looked at the opposite end of the wall, “It’s something new. Do you remember when I had to do another quirk evaluation after the USJ?”

Tokoyami nodded, “So you developed it after the USJ?”

“Yeah. It still feels off though. Like it doesn’t feel complete? Almost like I’m missing something with it, but it also drains a lot of my power. They wouldn’t be very practical for every day use anyways.”

“I see. I’m surprised you used it against us so readily.”

****“Fumi, don’t jinx it! She had to use it because we were too awesome!!”** **

Kuro giggled and looked up to Dark Shadow, “Something like that.”

Silence reigned as they came up to the infirmary.

Tokoyami knocked on the door, and Recovery Girl swung it open. She took one look at Kuro and sighed. Kuro avoided looking at the youthful hero as they were swept inside, and Kuro took a seat on one of the beds. Tokoyami stood guard, while Dark Shadow was still hanging onto her shoulders. Recovery Girl glanced at him.

“Do you need healing, as well?”

Tokoyami bowed his head to her, “There is no need, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Oh, there would be bruises, he was sure of that. They would be tokens gained from Kuro’s lesson, a hard reminder that Dark Shadow couldn’t do all the fighting for him, especially if he had a day time patrol down the line. Maybe he should ask Ojiro for pointers.

Recovery Girl looked at Kuro, “Would you like him to leave? I am not above kicking out other students, you know.”

Kuro flinched, “Er, no! He’s fine.”

Tokoyami blinked and exchanged glances with Dark Shadow. Something stirred like the fading ache in his chest, and he couldn’t help but feel that this was some sort of token of trust.

“Very well.” Recovery Girl went to her stool and wheeled herself over to Kuro, “Usual pains?”

Kuro nodded.

Recovery Girl looked at Dark Shadow, “You’ll have to move, dearie.”

****“Oh, sorry!”** **

Dark Shadow returned to his vessel as Recovery Girl planted a kiss one Kuro’s head. She could sag from the relief from her scars, but held back when Recovery Girl leveled her a frightening glare.

“If I hear so much as one cough from you, I’ll pull you out of the tournament myself.”

Kuro sat ramrod straight, “I’ll be okay!” She placed one hand over her heartless void, “Cross my heart and hope to die?”

Recovery Girl hummed, then shook her head and hopped off of her stool, “That joke never gets old with you, does it?”

“Nope!” Kuro gently swung her legs back and forth.

Tokoyami busied himself by staring at the screen in the infirmary, witnessing as Iida and the last remaining 1-B student entered the arena.

“Like I tell the others,” Recovery Girl walked towards her office door, the _tip tap_ of her cane stopped when she looked over her shoulder at Kuro, “Take your time to rest in here, but don’t spend too long dawdling. I’ll be in my office if you two need anything.”

They were left to their own devices with the closing of a single door. Kuro saw no need to stay any longer, and shifted her weight so she can stand.

“Let’s get back, we don’t want to miss Iida’s match!”

“Wait.”

Kuro looked at Tokoyami as he sat down on the bed opposite of hers, she relaxed back and tilted her head at him. He slowly crossed his arms and peered into her. A rock sank in Kuro’s stomach at the resolute gleam to his eyes.

Kuro blinked and inclined her head the other way, “What is it?”

“I…” Tokoyami set his hands down on his knees and cleared his throat, “We made a pact to protect each other from that hooded menace, that makes us allies against a common enemy. But more than that, I’ve found that you’ve been a steadfast friend ever since we made our promise in the depths of the school gardens.”

Kuro blinked several times, her mouth slightly agape as Tokoyami continued.

“I know that we all have our secrets, but I feel like I cannot aid you when you need it most. I know that the scarring I saw at the USJ isn’t exclusive to your other form.” He glanced at the invisible scars under her suit, then to where her shattered eye would be, “I am not the only one who thinks so. Midoriya and Uraraka often glance at you during class, Kirishima and Ashido whisper about it as well. I’ve even seen Todoroki giving you odd looks here and there, alongside Jiro and Shoji. It’s only a matter of time before someone asks you about it openly.”

Tokoyami stood, but his crimson eyes were locked on the floor between them. Kuro had gone as stiff as a statue. Yes, she _had_  noticed. She covered up her aches to not worry anybody, but it was clear that she couldn’t hide it much longer.

She simply wasn’t _ready_  yet.

Maybe she never would be.

“I just want to remind you that you have people to confide in. That is all I wanted to say, so we may return to the stands. I’m sure the others are wondering where we are.”

He made to step away, but Kuro flung her hand out, “Wait!”

Tokoyami froze mid-step, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth when Kuro withdrew her hand and sank into her seat with a sigh.

“I…”

She reached up and grasped the back of her neck, fingers brushing the hidden zipper that would undo her hood. Tokoyami had the patience of a saint, Dark Shadow was just as silent in his mind. His eyes softened as he watched Kuro fidget.

Kuro _wanted_ to show the others her face. She really did.

Hitoshi was at the top of the list, followed by Tokoyami and Ochako. A few other names were on it too, but…

_Monster._

_Hero wannabe._

_Freak._

_Villain!_ _  
_

No, they were her friends, weren’t they? She shouldn’t let those old voices bother her, yet they still persisted monthsafter those other kids had called her names. She could just imagine the fear or disgust in her friends’ faces if she ever lowered her hood, and the icy stab in her heartless void always made her hesitate.

A warm hand on her shoulder broke her trance. Tokoyami stepped away as she looked up at him, though that same warmth melted the chill locked away deep within her.

“I am not forcing you to say or do anything now,” He said, “I can wait until you are ready to share. I just don’t want you to be taken by surprise in case others come asking.”

Kuro smiled, her hand falling from her neck, “Thank you.”

He nodded as Kuro stood, when a knock on the door made them both freeze. It suddenly opened, and Kuro blinked as Hitoshi stepped in.  

“Hitoshi? What are you doing here?”

Hitoshi gave a dead eye stare at Tokoyami, before softening his eyes on her, “You weren’t answering your texts, so I figured you’d be in here. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Badass fight, by the way.”

Tokoyami looked in between them, “So you two do know each other.”

“How long did it take you to figure that one out?” Hitoshi said as he crossed the white room in a few strides, then leaned against Kuro’s bed frame.

“I had my suspicions since the intruder alarm went off during lunch that one day.” Tokoyami said, “You’ve been training with him, haven’t you?”

Kuro flinched back, “H-how did you know?”

Hitoshi crossed his arms, his face darkening with a frown. Tokoyami was undisturbed by their stares.

“I’m sure you knew that others in our class were training before the Sports Festival?” Kuro nodded, and he continued, “It was Ashido that saw you going into Gym Gamma with him, but I prevented her from digging any deeper. Your business is your own.”

Hitoshi’s eyes widened by a fraction, and Kuro felt a flood of appreciation for Tokoyami. If any of her other classmates saw Aizawa personally training her alongside Hitoshi, then there would no doubt be questions.

“Thanks.” Hitoshi stood from the bed frame, his indigo eyes not as hostile, “The last thing I wanted was to be found out before the Sports Festival.”

“Think nothing of it.” Tokoyami closed his eyes and bowed his head, “You did well against Midoriya.”

Hitoshi snickered, digging his hands into his pockets, “Well enough to get my ass handed to me, at least.”

“Are you kidding me? You did awesome!” Kuro said as her contagious smile leaked from her mask, then she turned to look at Tokoyami, “Er, before we get any further, why don’t we make introductions?”

The corner of Hitoshi’s mouth turned upwards, “Shinsou Hitoshi from class 1-C.”

“Tokoyami Fumikage, Class 1-A.”

They shook hands. Dark Shadow suddenly shot out of Tokoyami, Hitoshi flinched back and stared at the quirk with wide eyes.

****“Don’t forget about me! I’m Dark Shadow, I don’t have to sit in class like Fumi!”** **

Hitoshi looked from Kuro, to Tokoyami, then stared back at Dark Shadow, “Er, nice to meet you?”

****“Nice to meet you!!”** **

“Dark Shadow, give him some space.” His quirk pulled back and settled around his shoulders, “Forgive him, he can get too excitable for most people.”

Hitoshi shrugged, “Don’t worry about it.”

Suddenly, several pings rang across the room, one after another. Tokoyami sighed as he dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Kuro gave him a look, then exchanged glances with Hitoshi.

“Did… did you have that on you the whole time?”

Tokoyami looked up before he could unlock his phone, “Yes.”

“How the hell did it not get broken during the match?” Hitoshi said, wide eyed, “Kuro hits pretty hard. Believe me, I know.”

She chuckled as Tokoyami’s phone buzzed again, “The void may have many answers, but it’s choosing to be silent on this day.”

Kuro put her hands over her mask to stifle her laughter, while Hitoshi stared blankly between Tokoyami and Kuro.

“If you say so, I guess?”

 ** **“Fumi! I even reminded you**** ** _ **four**_** ** **times to put it away!”**** The quirk sighed and put all of his weight onto his partner’s head, his arms dangling dramatically over Tokoyami’s shoulders, ****“We’re lucky father doesn’t have to get us another one. He would lecture us again!”****  

Dark Shadow was ignored when Tokoyami finally opened his phone. Suddenly, he flinched, feathers standing straight up on his head as if he were touched by static. He moved to shove it in his pocket, but Dark Shadow snatched it. Tokoyami stammered and reached his hand out.

“D-Dark Shadow! Give it back at once!!”

Dark Shadow was cackling as he hovered between Kuro and Hitoshi, ****“No way, Fumi! This is too funny not to share!!”****

“What’s going on?” Kuro asked as she leaned towards Dark Shadow.

Tokoyami groaned and buried his face into his hands, preferring to sink into oblivion as his quirk held out his phone for all to see. Kuro and Hitoshi peeked over Dark Shadow’s shoulders.

 

****[Empress]** **

_Hey Tokoyami, why aren’t you guys back yet!? Iida’s match is already starting!!_

_I can’t believe Present Mic shipped you two together, you should have seen some of our classmates faces!! It was too funny! I burst out laughing when our sensei hit him!_

_Hey, Kuro isn’t answering her texts._

_Are you guys okay??_

_UNLESS-!!!!_

_OHMYGOD ITS TRUE, ISN’T IT!? PRESENT MIC WASN’T KIDDING!? HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS COMING!?!?!_

_Listen here, Tokoyami! As one of the Horn Siblings, I have every right to kick your ass if you don’t treat Kuro right!! You better not hurt her, OR ELSE!!!! I’ll bring Kiri with me if I have to!! We’ll protect our little sister no matter what!!!_

_Don’t fight me on this!!_

_(_ _੭_ _•̀ω•́)_ _੭_

“Oh my god.” Hitoshi’s shoulders were shaking with barely restrained laughter, a lazy grin stretching across his face, “You have other siblings in your class? But as your favorite brother, I give you two my blessing.”

Kuro’s head snapped towards him, “Hitoshi, not you too!!”

Tokoyami looked up from his hands and peered straight into Hitoshi’s soul, “Big brother? You two are related?”

Hitoshi was still grinning when he looked at Tokoyami, “Not by blood, obviously.”

Kuro buried her face into her hands, but nodded anyways. A whirl of new questions sprang into Tokoyami’s mind, he packed them away for later and focused on the crisis at hand.

“I see, so it is the same bond she shares with Kirishima and Ashido.” Tokoyami closed his eyes and released a weary sigh, then stared at his classmate, “Kuro, let’s go and clear this up, before it gets any worse. Neither of us deserves this kind of soul crushing embarrassment.”

“R-right!”

He glared at Dark Shadow until his quirk released his phone, and then returned into his vessel. Tokoyami shoved the cursed device into his pocket, then turned on his heel and marched out the door, with Kuro and Hitoshi following.

“As much as I would love to see this, I don’t think your classmates would appreciate an intruder,” Hitoshi said as they came up to a familiar fork in the hallway, “You’ll tell me what happens, right?”

“I guess?” Kuro was too busy staring at her feet, her stomach churning, “Just please don’t tell anyone else…”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Hitoshi deadpanned.

Kuro looked up at him with a hint of a smile, even if he didn’t yet know the irony of her favorite saying. Hitoshi vanished down the other hallway as they inched closer to their classmates, an insufferable dilemma stemming between the two of them.

“Tokoyami-”

“Fumikage.”

Kuro blinked, “What?”

“After this, you may call me Fumikage.” His gaze was focused forward, “I’ve wanted to tell you that for a while, you have more than earned the right.”

Tokoyami, no _Fumikage_ , looked at her, his feathers still ruffled.

She didn’t get time to answer as they stepped into the stands. Iida was already back in his seat, Midoriya and Todoroki were missing. Fumikage and Kuro winced as their classmates heard their footsteps, the gaze of seventeen eyes boring into them expectantly.

Mina grinned, “About time you guys come back! Did you two get to smooch yet or-”

“Ashido!” Iida shot from his seat, “Don’t make such assumptions for our fellow classmates!!”

“Iida is right.” Fumikage was glaring at their pink classmate, “Don’t jump to such absurd conclusions without evidence. We were in the infirmary because we got injured from our battle. That is all there is to it.”

With that snap of finality, he walked to his seat with his head held high. Many of their classmates gawked at him as he sat down. Some of them swiveled their attention back on her, and she flinched as she raced to her seat.

“What he said! We were just in the infirmary.”

Mina leaned forward in her seat, winking at Fumikage, “Well, at least I won’t have to kick your ass anymore!”

“Mina!!” Kirishima called, “Can we drop it already? They don’t want us to think like that.”

“You guys are no fun!” She said, but sat back in her chair without much fuss.

Kuro looked over to Ochako, who was smiling at her. Her eyes were a little puffy yet, but she seemed to be doing better.

“H-how did your match go, Iida?” Kuro latched onto a change in subject, “We didn’t see you in the infirmary?”

Fumikage stared at Iida as he finally sat back down, though their Class Rep had a smile.

“It was a quick match!” He pushed up his glasses, “Neither of us got injured, and I won by pushing her out of bounds.”

“So, Class 1-A will have the honor of winning the Sports Festival,” Fumikage said as he relaxed, “No matter who is victorious in the end.”

“This is exciting though!” Toru said, bouncing in her seat, “Who do you guys think is going to win the next round!? Midoriya and Todoroki are probably some of the strongest ones in our class!”

Bakugo clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, but didn’t answer.

“It depends on how Midoriya uses his quirk,” Tsuyu said, her eyes scanning the arena, “I think he should hold up long enough to beat Todoroki.”

Sero shivered, “Unless he gets frozen instantly like I did.”

Kuro tilted her head as she sensed the two shadows hovering at the edges of their respective tunnels. Her figurative heart cried out for Todoroki. His embers were about to die, and nobody would be none the wiser at his pain.

“Either way, we’re about to find out.” She muttered.

Kuro wasn’t the only one to sit at the edge of their seat when Mic began his commentary.

 

~*~*~*~

  

His breath left in ghosting white mist, the biting chill slowly crept across his skin in gleaming crystals. He stomped his foot down to send another glacier at Midoriya, but the boy broke another finger to blast in into the atmosphere. The sunshine glittered through the ice dust, speckling them in a thousand iridescent colors.

Despite all of this, despite Midoriya’s broken fingers, and _despite_ the heated words said in this battle so far, he was smiling. Midoriya had a wild grin on his face as the gargantuan ice threatened to devour him whole. The arena was encased in a wintry mix of diamonds and falling snow, Todoroki pushed down his shivers and reached for the power of his true, one and only, quirk.

“Just how long are you going to mess around, Todoroki?”

He stared at Midoriya, who’s arm was encased in ice, his fingers nothing but fractured bone.

“Why…” Todoroki balled his hands into fists, “Why are you going to far? Did my father put you up to this!?”

Midoriya flinched back in shock, then he just as easily regained his smile.

“This has nothing do to with him, this is about you! Everyone is giving their all! There’s no way I can understand all of your circumstances, or your resolve,” Midoriya was walking up to him, peerless emerald eyes blazing, “But for you to be number one, for you to completely reject your father… That’s why I think you should stop screwing around!!”

Flashes of memory took him away from the battle. He still remembered his mother crying often, and of her soft scent when she would comfort him after his ‘training’.

_“Mom, I don’t want to be like dad!”_

_She smiled down at him, though the light in her eyes was snuffed out long ago, “You don’t have to be like him, Shoto. You can be a hero, too, without becoming like your father.”_

“It’s _your_ power, isn’t it!?” Midoriya’s voice cracked as Shoto snapped back into reality.

The sincerity in his voice broke something in Shoto.

Like ashes gaining a second wind, warming those around it as they huddled amidst a howling snowstorm, it rose up in a new hope that thawed the chill around his heart. For the first time in years, a smile broke across his stoicism.

_“You can be a cool hero, my darling Shoto.”_

The arena was filled with steam and dancing flames.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kuro gasped as she shot straight up in her seat, “He’s finally free.”

Her whispered words were only heard by a few, the arena was howling with hot winds as the pillar of gold-red flames rose into the sky. The scorching light burned away the darkness within Todoroki.

“Isn’t it getting a little too hot here!?” Ochako yelled as she shielded her eyes.

All sound was overtaken by the whipping gales, but the remnants of Endeavor’s voice still filtered through. Kuro held onto her chair as the blinding light reached it’s peak, and she broke away from the shadows in the arena bursting with raw, untapped power.

Cementoss and Midnight weren’t fast enough as the super heated explosion met in the middle, and they were blasted back into their chairs, they covered their faces at the painful specks of cement tossed into the air like confetti. There was almost nothing left of the arena except a pluming cloud of smoke.

The winds calmed, but the audience was left in a dead silence.

“Is… is it over?” Mina peeked up from her chair.

Iida pushed up his glasses, wiping off bits of debris from his shoulder, “I believe so.”

Midnight pushed herself up, hair a frizzled mess and mask missing, and looked to the clearing cloud. Midoriya was standing, but he collapsed by the opposite wall of the arena.

“M-Midoriya is out of bounds!” Midnight flung her whip in an arc, “Todoroki proceeds to the semi finals!!”

 All at once the crowd cheered. Medical robots flooded to the scene, taking their classmate to the infirmary. Todoroki stood there, in shock, before he snapped out of it, his boots crunched against broken pavement as he wondered back into the tunnel. Half of his shirt was missing, but he didn’t seem bothered by it.

His inner self was more balanced, the flames were revitalized and the devouring darkness was nowhere to be seen. Kuro pulled her quirk back with a sigh of relief.

“W-we should go see Deku-kun!” Ochako said as she hurled herself out of her chair.

Kuro, Iida, Tsuyu, and Kirishima followed her. Fumikage almost got up to follow Kuro, but the infirmary would be crowded enough without him.

“Uraraka! There shall be no running down the hall!”

Luckily there was nobody else in the hall, to see the cluster of teens power walking towards the infirmary. At the head was Iida, his arms fueling his erratic movements. Ochako was behind him, followed by Kuro with the other two on either side. Her quirk poked through the shadows of the infirmary as they drew near, and she jumped as Iida reached for the handle.

“Wait, shouldn’t we-”

The door was flung open, “Midoriya!!”

Their united voices made All Might jump out of his skin.

Midoriya was on the bed, both of his arms and his leg wrapped up in bandages. The cold sweat on his forehead and the hazy look in his eye were obvious tokens of his pain. All Might, in his deflated form and in a nice suit, was standing beside the bed and staring at them with a frown.

“Deku-kun! Are you okay!?” Ochako glanced at All Might and gave him a small nod, “Oh, hello.”

All Might, no Yagi Toshinori, simply waived his hand. He and Kuro met eyes, but Kirishima interrupted before anyone noticed.

“Oi, Midoriya!” Kirishima raced to his bedside, “Are you alright!? Your battle was so intense!!”

The others crowded the bed as Midoriya looked at them, “Everyone… shouldn’t you be watching the next match..?”

Iida pushed up his glasses, “There will likely be a short break the arena. Your and Todoroki’s battle did quite a number on it.”

“I’m surprised Todoroki walked away from it, kero.” Tsuyu smiled at Midoriya, “But it looks like you’re in a lot of pain.”

“Yes, he is.” Recovery Girl said, waddling from the other side of the bed, “He needs surgery, and all of this noise is doing him no good! Now skedaddle, all of you!”

“S-surgery!?”

Kuro wasn’t the only one to cry out, but Midoriya gave them a shaky smile as the tiny hero shoved them all back into the hallway, and firmly shut the door.

“Deku-kun…” Ochako’s brows pinched together as she fidgeted with the Wayfinder at her neck.

“Midoriya will be alright!” Iida turned on his heel and marched down the hallway, they followed at a more subdued pace, “He is in Recovery Girl’s hands, and we know she has never let us down before!”

Kuro nodded. She did have a sinking pit in her stomach before, but seeing the nurse so fired up over Midoriya soothed it a little.

“Y-yeah! Midoriya will be fine!!” Kirishima had his signature sunny grin as he marched beside Iida, his head held high, “Do you think we’ll have time to get something from the food stalls before the next match starts?”

Tsuyu leveled him with a blank look, “Maybe, but isn’t your match next, Kirishima?”

The red head sputtered, “Oh crap, it is!”

“You forgot about your own match?” Ochako asked, the amber Wayfinder still twirling in her fingers.

“W-well…” Kirishima scratched the back of his head, “I was just so focused on Midoriya and Todoroki’s match!”

“So you did forget,” Kuro had a hint of a smile, “And you’re up against _Bakugo_.”

Ochako patted his shoulder, “Try not to get blown up as bad as I did.”

“Aw, c’mon! It won’t be that bad! Right?” Kirishima looked at each of them when nobody answered, “Er… right?”

“Maybe you should take this extra time to prepare yourself, just in case.” Tsuyu said, “Who knows how long it’ll be before the arena is fixed.”

“Hmm, knowing Cementoss, it won’t take too much longer to-”

And just like that, Iida was interrupted by the announcement calling everyone back to their seats. Kirishima jolted to life.

“Wish me luck you guys!”

“No running in the halls!!” Iida nearly spouted nuts and bolts when Kirishima fled down the hallway at mach speed, then deflated with a sigh, “Shall we return to our other classmates then?”

Kuro followed Kirishima’s shadow when they reunited with the rest of the class, that same sort of jittery excitement coursing through them as Present Mic’s voice, once again, bellowed through the stands.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 _Crack_.

Broken bits of his skin crumbled away as Bakugo’s explosions were quick and lethal. His eyes burned as another jarring flash broke through his armor, fractures and pain ridden stabs assaulted his body as if he were nothing more than mutilated earth.

His fist shot out on instinct, and his opponent dodged it with a devilish grin on his face. A small streak of crimson already ran down Bakugo’s cheek, yet he didn’t take any more hits.

The final blast made his ears ring. His world blurred together as he was thrown back, his impenetrable skin shattered, and the ground wasn’t forgiving as he tumbled and rolled several times. Kirishima already knew it was over, by the way a smidgen of white flew under his eyes.

“Kirishima Eijiro is out of bounds!” Midnight called, “Bakugo Katsuki continues to the semi finals!!”

The cheering crowd broke through some of the ringing in his ears, but he stood up and dusted off his clothes. He pulled on his brightest grin to cover up the shame of losing.

“Dude, that was awesome! You figured out my weakness so fast!”  
Bakugo rolled his eyes as they walked out of the arena together, “Not at first, dumb ass.”

Kirishima blinked at him, his shoulders dropping, which only seemed to anger the blond even more.

“Anybody who had half a brain could see it! You pushed me back at the start.”

“Really?” Kirishima looked at his hands, which formed into fists.

“It was pretty obvious, Shitty Hair. We’ve been through enough bullshit together so I know you doubt your own quirk, but you could’ve won at the beginning,” Kirishima stopped dead in his tracks as Bakugo jabbed a finger towards him, “You’re dead meat if you tell anybody I said that!”

“You…” Tears burned Kirishima’s eyes as he lightly jogged to catch up with Bakugo, “I never knew you could be so manly!”

“Just shut up already.” Bakugo growled, “They’ll probably announce the lineup, and I don’t want to miss out on who’s ass I have to kick next!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Deku-kun!? Shouldn’t you still be in the infirmary!?” Ochako called.

Low and behold, their green haired classmate walked into the stands, arms still dressed in full bandages, the slings rubbed uncomfortably on his shoulders. He still had a bit of a limp, but it was covered by his loosened gym clothes.

“Y-yeah! I’ll be okay! Recovery Girl healed me so I can at least walk around.”

Todoroki glanced at him, guilt coloring his eyes when he stared at Midoriya’s bandages.

“If you’re sure….” Iida’s blue eyes scanned him up and down when Midoriya sank in his chair, “The semi finals are just about to start anyway, but Todoroki and I should leave for our match soon as well.”

Midoriya blinked and looked around at his classmates, taking in the subtle frowns or worried creases. A few of the girls were clutching their colorful, star shaped charms. Everyone was silent, almost _too_ silent, as if their nerves were constricting their vocal cords.

“What’s wrong?”

“We are worried about this next skirmish.” Tokoyami’s voice filtered through the tense silence, “Dark Shadow and I have a sense of foreboding doom.”

“Why?” Midoriya asked, hiding his pained wince when he shifted in his seat, “Who’s fighting?”

Ochako pointed a shaky finger towards one of the screens above their heads. Midoriya followed it, and swallowed. He knew that this was a possibility since the beginning, yet this might be one of the worst match ups yet, for more reasons than any of his classmates knew. Ochako exchanged fearful glances with him, Tokoyami glared into the screen as he leaned forward and folded his hands together under his chin.

Many eyes glanced over the big, bold words with apprehension.

****

****BAKUGO VS. KOKORO** **

****

~*~*~*~

 

_“Alright folks! Starting off the semi finals with opposing powers! Bakugo Katsuki, a raging, unstopping fury, VERSUS, a calm and quick flicker of darkness, Kokoro Kuro!!”_

Bakugo sneered at the cockatiel’s spiel as the familiar arena was outstretched before him, the flaming braziers on all four corners adding the extra heat he needed to have an advantage. On the other side was Ragdoll, her shoulders stiff as they both approached the center. The sweet scent of burnt sugar drifted on the breeze, even before they stood a few paces away from each other.

His eyes met her singular one, its glowing amber color was still unparalleled to anything he’s ever seen. Bakugo raised his chin as he stared down at her, but she met him by lifting her own, a small spark adding to the subtle defiance set in her widened stance.

Midnight warily glanced between the two of them as the cockatiel continued.

_“I can feel the tension from here! Three, two, one…. FIGHT!!!”_

An explosion tore across the arena, and Kuro flinched back as he shot forwards. She saw the glimmer of fire within his eyes as he reared up his right fist for an attack, she ducked under it, but didn’t see his knee until it was too late. His ears picked up a distinct _crackle_ as he hit her head on.

She flung through the air, but unlike in Bird Brain’s battle, she caught herself with an elegant flip. He saw the moment her shadow shifted as she went into a crouch, his outstretched palm burning with angry sweat.

“No you don’t, Ragdoll!!”

The sudden flash of light burned away her power, the light of her eye extinguished and her hiss of pain was heard only by one. A confident smirk bloomed on his face as he charged, rearing his right arm for one hell of a punch.

His fist hit nothing but empty air, as Ragdoll’s body _bent_ in an inhuman way. Her spine was nonexistent as she lurched out of reach, then, in an impossible feat of flexibility, she danced around him in a flash of fabric. He bit back his grunt as she landed behind him, then launched herself like a spring at his back. The crowd cheered as his face met concrete.

_“Ooh, look at that Reversal! But Bakugo isn’t down and out for the count yet!!”_

He pushed himself off the ground and leered at Ragdoll. Her movements were odd, as if the suit inside didn’t contain a physical body. A phantom locked away in a husk of fabric, arms and legs weaving back and forth in an enchanting dance.

His shoulders ached as he launched himself at her. The crowd watched in awe as his explosions were countered by her alien movements. A possessed doll arching this way and that with bizzare actions, her counter attacks nothing more than a light punch of hollow cloth.

“Quit screwing around, Ragdoll!!” He flung his arm out and released an ear ringing blast, “I don’t have time for your stupid bullshit!”

She dodged the explosion like a puppet with her strings cut, wierd suit stretching to accommodate her inhuman split.

“I’m not messing around!” Her voice was different, ethereal and echoing.

Like a viper she struck, but his feral grin went wide as he grabbed her arm mid air. He hurled his other open hand towards her, his palm sizzling. She flinched, bending her spine backwards to avoid the heated blow, her arm _twisting_ over itself.

He just managed to hold back his shock when she circled again in his grip, her feet colliding with his chin. His head snapped back, the sharp iron in his mouth tasted foul as he bit his tongue. Ragdoll fell out of his grip and slithered away to safety. He spat out a globule of blood and wiped his chin.

He’s had enough.

Ragdoll withered under his glare, his raw anger thrumming like hot lava through his veins.

“Why don’t you pull out some of your stupid vines, huh!?” A flash of heat decimated the arena, Ragdoll bobbing under it, “Why are you holding back against me!? Am I not good enough to be taken seriously!?”

Every word was accompanied by the sickly scent of melting sugar, the blinding flashes leaving spots in her vision.

“I-I’m not holding back!” She danced around his flurry of attacks, though the resulting smoke was burning her lungs.

A snarl was all she got in response, and the rising heat oozed out of the arena and into the stands. The air reverberated from the constant barrage, and she was beginning to waver. Embers and smoke drifted around the arena, spider webbing cracks broke up the pavement, and his earth shattering explosions continued en masse.

Then, a sudden lancing pain in his chest made him freeze. A familiar sensation that he had felt during the USJ, all of the pressure on his bones made them creak. His shadow churned to life, black vines burst through, angry and writhing.

Kuro felt her stomach drop at his demonic grin, despite the thorns wrapping around his arms. He put his palms together, mere inches away from one another, and Kuro knew that he had been waiting for it. The flash of light seared her eye and burned away the darkness. Her vines were nothing but black dust filtering down like embers in the sky, she fled from the light and rubbed at her stinging eye.

Her world was dark, but she heard his thunderous footsteps approaching. Bakugo’s warm hand latched onto her neck and held her up.

“Is that all you have?” He growled, “Bring out that other form and fight me like you mean it!!”

She opened her eye and stared at him despite the white dots lacing her vision, “I-I can’t! I don’t know how!”

He flinched as if she had just slapped him, then he scowled. His hand sizzled against the fabric of her suit, he bared his bloody teeth to her, fury boiling within him like a dragon whose hoard was discovered.

“Don’t lie to me!!”

He stepped back and pivoted on his heel, his own explosion made his ears ring as he threw Ragdoll across the arena. Smoke trailed from her as she landed with a _thud_. He heard her suppressed cries of pain as she slowly stood, but a sudden noise made his heart stop.

It was like throwing water on a hot frying pan, no, this was far worse than that. As if an iron rod was heated until it was scalding white metal, then pressed onto bare skin. His manic grin fell as his eyes went wide.

Ragdoll stood, hunched over, but her pitch black skin was bare for all to see. The edges of her suit were burned to a crisp, revealing a majority of her right half. A blood red arm, ending in a hand armed with deadly claws, was shaking. Bakugo’s eyes trailed up as she lifted her head, where his blood truly froze.

A mass of glittering silver scars fractured the right half of her face, the remains of her smoking hood peeled away to uncover steely blue horns, tufted ears, and a perfect circle of glowing amber. A single line of white down her neck linked her facial fractures to the ones trailing down her chest. They looked too close to bullet holes.

The world was locked in a moment of shocked silence.

_“Midnight! End the battle before its too late!”_

Bakugo flinched as the ungodly hissing noises assaulted his ears, he turned towards Midnight. Aizawa didn’t say that over the microphone, but he still heard his teacher’s panic through Midnight’s earpiece. Even during the USJ, their teacher _never_ panicked.

Midnight was pale as a sheet, her eyes wide as she stared at Kuro in horror. Cementoss stood from his throne.

_“Midnight!!”_

“N-No! I… I can…” Kuro took a step forward to keep herself standing, but her body was shaking erratically, smoke wafting off of her inky skin in thick plumes that had nothing to do with the burns, “I-I can… can still….”

Midnight ripped her sleeve open, the pink mist swirling around Ragdoll. Her eye went dark, and she collapsed in a fuming heap. Cementoss put his hands on the ground, a dome rising around her as if to protect her from the light.

“K-Kokoro Kuro is unable to continue!” Midnight called, a fake smile plastered on her face, “Bakugo Katsuki continues to the final round!”

The stands were silent for a moment, then burst into half confused cheering. Bakugo stood frozen to the spot like a statue, eyes wide as he stared at the tiny cement dome. The lingering pain in his chest was nothing compared to the twisting unease rearing its ugly head.

He _won_ , but at what cost?

   

~*~*~*~

 

The laboratory was draped in a sickening disquiet, three pairs of eyes were locked onto the screen set in front of them. Araki, his fiendish smirk wide, turned to look at Junrei and Nakagawa, their expressions the epitome of unadulterated horror.

“I hate to brag,” He said, waiving his arm over to the monitor, “But I did warn you that this would happen. I say that we still need to test this side of her-”

“Araki.”

He lowered his arm at his partner’s venom, the sleeve of colorful fabric falling over his hand, “Hmmm?”

“For _once_  in your life,” Nakagawa slowly looked over to him, her eyes burning as brilliantly as a funerary pyre, “Just shut the hell up.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like an end of the decade cliffhanger, eh? I will be taking a short hiatus over the holidays, and decided that the story will continue on January 10th! I would like a little extra time to work on chapters and to ensure the quality that you guys definitely deserve.
> 
> As you guys can probably guess, the next chapter will be named 'Reunion' :D
> 
> Honestly though, The Sports Festival arc was probably the most difficult (and equally rewarding) to write so far. On that note, I want to say that it will be staying closer to canon from here on out, so no more long stretches in between main parts of the story like from the USJ to the Sports Fest. I would like to believe we are at least halfway (ish) through this fic, but anything could happen at this point! 
> 
> I also have Kuro's hero name picked out and had the hero she's going to intern with picked out for quite some time as well, but I would love to hear if you guys have any guesses on who it will be! I'm quite excited for it, honestly, like the Sports Fest I have a lot of juicy plans for the whole Stain/Hosu arc :D I think it may be my favorite part of the story right next to the USJ.
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy holiday!


	42. Bonus: Happy New Years!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my sister.

“C’mon, Shouta! Put it on!”

Hizashi held up the blue yukata, his grin blinding. The man himself donned a soft grey yukata, his golden hair standing out against the smooth silk, a few strands hanging loose from his half-bun.  

“No.”

Hizashi pouted and stared at the man laying face down on the couch. The cats were meandering around him, lazily swishing their tails back and forth, Hizashi draped the indigo fabric over the couch. He leaned on it with a dramatic sigh.

“You know, this will be Kuro’s first New Years! Well, second technically, but last year was spent in the hospital. Arachne was so kind to make these for us too, so let’s not let them go to waste!”

There was a rustle of fabric as Aizawa turned his head to look at him, exhaustion carved into every inch of his face. He glanced down at the yukata, then back at Hizashi.

The man smiled wider, “It would make Kuro happy!”

“Is there one in black?”

“Who wears all black on new years!?”

Aizawa grimaced at Hizashi’s volume, but the sound of a door opening drew their attention to the hallway. Nemuri was stunning in her midnight blue yukata painted with vibrant red water lilies and playful waves, her hair tied up similarly to Hizashi’s. Her eyes, gleaming with pride behind her glasses, were slightly wet. She nearly squealed when she glanced at them, then back towards the hallway.

“Kuro-chan! Come on out!” Nemuri swiped her phone off the table, plowing Hizashi over when she got in position to snap a picture.

Aizawa sat up, shooing the cats away as Kuro poked her head out of the bathroom. Her glowing eye looked at all three of them before stepping out. Hues of amethyst and violet shades were seamlessly woven, clusters of flowers popped out against the long sleeves and near the bottom. Reds and pinks, even some whites, stood out against the darker silk. Aizawa half expected petals to fall from the lifelike blooms.

“D-do I look okay?”

Hizashi grinned and put his hands on his hips, “Of course you do! I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the best kimono at the festival!”

Nemuri was too busy cackling manically as her phone released a hundred and one flashes, all from different angles. Kuro looked at her guardian past the bright onslaught.

Aizawa blinked, “It looks nice on you.”     

Kuro perked up, her shoulders dropping the unsaid tension within them. Nemuri took one last photo, before glancing at the time.

“Come on, you slow pokes! We’re going to be late if all you do is lounge around!”

Aizawa didn’t move, leveling her with a glare that held no real heat, “Says the one who slept past noon today, and refused to move from the couch the moment you got here.”

Nemuri smirked at him, “A girl needs her beauty rest, isn’t that right, Kuro-chan?”

Kuro looked between the two expectant stares, her hands naturally fidgeting together, “Well, I-”

“We can settle this later!” Hizashi threw his hands up, “But Nemuri’s right! We won’t make it if we don’t leave soon.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aizawa grumbled, “Just quit being so loud.”

He moved to stand, and was about to head for the door. Nemuri and Hizashi exchanged glances, then shared a devious grin.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Aizawa glared as his two idiot friends stepped in front of him, blocking the entryway. Kuro stood at a distance, all four cats sitting perfectly at her feet as they watched the event unfold.

“I thought we wanted to hurry.” He said.

“Not without you putting on that yukata.” Nemuri grinned, a devious energy lighting up her eyes, “You’re the only one who isn’t dressed properly!”

Hizashi nodded furiously beside her.

“I already said no.”

“C’mon, Shouta! You never want to dress up with us!!” Hizashi said, a pout making his lip wobble.

A sigh escaped Aizawa and his shoulders drooped, “No.”

Kuro glanced at the yukata still draped over the couch, stepping over to pick it up. The soft silk folded smoothly over her hands as she turned towards them and held it out.

“Please, Aizawa-san?”

The three adults froze as they stared at her. Her mask hid her ‘innocent’ smile as she tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. Hizashi and Nemuri covered their laughter as the exhausted man looked her up and down. There was a solid 30 seconds where nobody moved, the two adults behind her guardian were beginning to turn red from holding their breath. Kuro’s arms were getting tired.  

Aizawa breathed in, and let out a long sigh, “Fine.”

“Really!?”

The cats scattered at the synchronized screams, and Aizawa rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

“Yes, really.” He said, finally taking the cursed thing from Kuro’s grasp, “But only this one time.”

Hizashi and Nemuri high fived as Kuro giggled. Nemuri stepped around the grouchy man to grab Kuro’s hand.

“We’ll go start the car! Hizashi, make sure Shouta looks decent!”

Hizashi gave them a two finger salute as Nemuri dragged her out of the apartment, making sure to grab Hizashi’s keys on the way out. Kuro saw Hizashi pushing Aizawa towards the bathroom before the front door closed.

The sun had long set over the chilly night, their breaths leaving in spectral clouds that trailed behind them. Stars twinkled high over their heads, overshadowed by the crescent moon hanging over the sky, luckily there only a few lingering clouds, so the view was as clear as a bell.  

“Good job, Kuro-chan!” Nemuri said as they walked down the outer hallway, “I didn’t think he would actually do it.”

“I… didn’t think he would either.”

There were a few seconds of silence as they descended the stairs and reached the gate, Hizashi’s car was parked right outside.

“You know…” The older woman stopped Kuro with a soft hand on her shoulder, an unreadable expression coming over her face as she looked skywards, “Shouta never shows much emotion, but this past year is the happiest I’ve ever seen him in a very long time.”

Nemuri tore her gaze from the moon to look at Kuro with a smile.

“And I think it’s because of you, Kuro-chan.”

Kuro stood frozen to the spot, her jaw almost dropping to the ground. That… she couldn’t be serious, right? The wistful expression was wiped from Nemuri’s face as she playfully punched Kuro’s good shoulder.

“Don’t tell him I said that, though!” She opened the gate and winked at Kuro, “I would prefer to live a little longer.”

Nemuri stepped out from the gate and to the car, but Kuro was rooted to the spot like a statue. The woman wouldn’t lie to her, the sudden flood of warmth in her heartless void almost made her tear up. Nemuri opened the car door and looked back at Kuro.

“You okay, Kuro-chan?”

Kuro jolted, “Y-yeah! I’m fine!”

She bee lined to the car as Nemuri started it, then they both went into the back seats as it warmed up. They chatted about inane things as they waited for the other two, but what the woman said at the gate was still stuck at the forefront of her mind. Finally, the front doors opened and they stepped inside the car.

“About time! And they say girls take forever…” Nemuri said.

Kuro stared at her guardian as he glared at Nemuri. His hair was up in a bun, his stubble trimmed neatly so that he didn’t look like a hobo that was scraped off the street. The plain blue yukata suited him well.

“Says the one who takes two and a half hours to get her hero look together?” Aizawa said as he adjusted the rear view mirror.

Nemuri crossed her arms and leaned back into the seat, “A girl’s gotta look her best in the camera light! Isn’t that right, Kuro-chan?”

Kuro looked in between the two of them once again, “I-I guess?”

“Do you really take that long to put everything together?” Hizashi looked over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow.

Nemuri simply smirked, “Do you really use an entire tub of hair gel every morning for yours?”

“Point taken.”

Aizawa wanted to slam his head against the driver’s wheel, but settled with rolling his eyes. Finally, he put the car in drive, and they were off. Their banter fell into the background as Kuro gazed at the passing world outside, her thoughts still lingering at her aunt’s words. Kuro looked at Aizawa as they stopped at a red light.

He must have felt her watching him, eyes flicking up to stare at her in the rear view mirror.

 _There_.

Maybe Nemuri was right.

There was a slight twitch in the man’s lips, the softening around his eyes, no unkempt hair or scarf to hide the tiniest of movement, but it was there. One minuscule smile. Hizashi and Nemuri were too busy bickering about festival food to notice, so their interaction gained a level of privacy. They were broken from their moment by the green light, and the world passed by outside their small vehicle.

Their peaceful neighborhood was left behind as they drove towards the shrine, the city streets speckled with people wearing beautiful kimonos in all colors. A small pit sank in her stomach. She wished Tsunotori could be here with her, the girl would have loved experiencing all the festivities and the excitement so present in the air that one could almost taste it.

Strings full of lights hung over every street and draped around store fronts, becoming more present as they inched closer to the shrine. Aizawa grumbled to himself as the traffic became thicker, but they were able to get a decent parking space a few streets away.

Kuro was too enamoured by the sight of all the lights, only pulled out of it when Nemuri put a hand to her shoulder.

“Trust me, Kuro-chan, it’s all the more beautiful at the shrine.” Nemuri opened the door and stepped out, allowing Kuro to slide over to exit from her side, “They have so many lights hung up that it beats any clear night sky.”

“Woah.” Kuro looked in the direction most people were walking, “More lights than Christmas at the mall?”

“Loads more!” Hizashi grinned as he shut his door, then he stepped next to Kuro, “And lanterns too! They release them every year at this shrine, and you’re supposed to tie a wish to them.”

“Do they actually come true?” Kuro whispered in awe.

Hizashi winked at her, “Only one way to find out, kiddo!”

Aizawa, as per his usual, stalked behind them as Hizashi and Nemuri walked on either side of Kuro, their little group integrating into the steady stream of people flowing towards the shrine. The soft lights accentuated their yukata, the silk ablaze in a myriad of highlights to show off their vivid colors, an odd effect Aizawa had noticed only on Arachne’s unique handiwork. He wondered if she wove in metallic fibers.

Eventually, the cement sidewalks blended into stone pathways surrounded by trees, the glow of Kuro’s eye was almost similar to the thousands of faerie lights hanging over their heads. Lanterns splashed them all in a warm glow, accompanied by the dull roar of the shifting crowd. The shrine itself loomed over the trees.

Aizawa warded off any onlookers staring at Kuro with a glare, _nobody_  would ruin this for her, he would make sure of that. Hizashi and Nemuri pointed at all the lights, and Kuro drank in every new sight and sound within the twinkling haven. They neared the torii gate, where Kuro gasped.

 The courtyard opened up into a vast space, the shrine itself towered high over the visitors, set in a stark contrast by the glow of thousands of lanterns. Even the starry sky was outmatched by the breath taking glow similar to the tender, low blaze of Kuro’s eye.

“Oh Aizawa-san, look!”

Kuro pointed to something moving as they stepped into the expansive courtyard. There were dragons flying over the skies of the shrine, though by the way the lights shone through them and the brittleness of their golden skin, they were made of paper. They playfully danced and weaved through the air, life breathed into them by some form of quirk. The dragons swooped low over the crowd, breathing a hail of colorful sparks as they banked upwards over the lights.

“They went all out this year!” Nemuri said, then turned to Kuro with a smile, “Hey Kuro-chan, want to go to the shrine and pray with me?”

Kuro looked out into the bustling crowd, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

“But I don’t know how?”

Nemuri held out her hand, “I’ll show you, it’s pretty easy.”

Kuro looked at Aizawa, and he nodded. She took Nemuri’s hand and separated from the two men. Aizawa glanced at Hizashi as he watched the girls go.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go with them.”

“Nah, that’s more Nemuri’s thing.” Hizashi put his hands on his hips and watched the twin dragons do a dance in the skies, “At least Kuro is having a good time!”

Aizawa hummed, and watched as Kuro rang the bell beside Nemuri, then mimicked her movements to send a prayer to the god of the shrine. He lost track of which god it was.

Nemuri glanced at her phone before it was buried back in her kimono, pulling Kuro away when they finished their prayers.

“It’s almost midnight, we should get out lanterns before they run out.”

“Will they do fireworks too?”

She nodded, “They set off the fireworks behind the shrine, and we release the lanterns during the show. Don’t forget to tie your wish to it either!”

Kuro glanced back at the crowd as they cheered on the playful dragons, her thoughts wandering on what she should wish for. Her eye landed on Aizawa and Hizashi, talking quietly amongst themselves. Aizawa had his arms crossed, eyes glowing with the fiery sparks from the dragons above. He looked like a dignified samurai in his yukata.

Not that she would ever tell him that.

They neared the stands giving out the floating lanterns, and Nemuri made sure to grab extra for Aizawa and Hizashi. Kuro held the paper ornament like a delicate baby bird, excitement coursing through her as the clock ticked down.

“Oh shoot, I forgot to grab the paper!” Nemuri paused, arms full with three lanterns, “We’ll have to go back.”

“I can grab them, auntie Nemuri!” Kuro said.

Nemuri pursed her lips, glancing in between the stands and then to Hizashi and Aizawa standing in the crowd.

“Are you sure? I know crowds bother you.”

A rare course of bravery thrummed in Kuro and she nodded, turning on her heel to go grab the wishing slips before her auntie could say anything more. Kuro focused on the nonexistent weight in her grasp, pushing down her nerves when a few people stared at her. She thanked the kindly woman at the stand for the tiny strips of paper, then located her guardian, who hadn’t moved an inch.

Nemuri was with them now, pushing the lantern into his arms.

She couldn’t help the smile on her face when she walked towards them, focusing on Aizawa’s thunderous expression when Nemuri whispered something to him, with Hizashi having to muffle his laughter as he put a hand to his stomach.

She was almost there when someone crashed into her.

Kuro yelped as she almost fell, but was able to regain her balance. Luckily, the lantern was unharmed too.

“Hey, watch where your going, freak!”

Kuro looked up to the tall figure rising over her, mouth cut into a sharp line. Another stood behind him, lips curled in disgust as he stared at her with eyes of fire.

“B-but you ran into me?” Kuro said as she curled around her lantern.

Aizawa looked over, a real scowl darkening his eyes as he stared at two teenage boys glaring down at Kuro. Hizashi and Nemuri followed his gaze, their mirth falling into anger. Aizawa’s heated steps warded off any that would step in his path, but a different shadow came to Kuro’s rescue.

The sound of metal _click clacking_ over stone, a crackle of earth as the stones shattered beneath her powerful steps.

“My, my, are you rude boys bothering my lovely niece?”

Kuro whirled around to Arachne looming protectively over her, front legs raised as if she were a jumping spider about to leap for its meal. Her kimono matched Kuro’s, her hair done up with intricate jewels and golden accessories that were alight like flames, her eyes held such a fury that sent shivers down the boys’ backs. She truly looked like an angry goddess about to smite her enemies.

“A-auntie Arachne! I d-didn’t think you were going to make it!”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, my dear.” Arachne hungry eyes peered into the two boys, “Now, are you going to apologize to her or do I have to take care of you two myself?”

“S-sorry for bothering you!” One of them said, dragging off his friend before Arachne could strike.

Arachne pouted as they vanished within the mob, lowering her legs to kneel down to Kuro’s level. Others in the crowd steered away from them as Arachne looked Kuro in the eye, opening her mouth to say something.

“Are you alright, Kuro?”

Kuro looked over her shoulder, where Aizawa was approaching. Hizashi and Nemuri followed close behind.

“Y-yeah,” She hugged her lantern closer to her chest, “I’m fine.”

“Brats.” Nemuri shook her head, glaring at the direction where they fled, “I’d have put them to sleep and then dump them in an alley somewhere.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be a hero!” Hizashi said with wide eyes.

“It’s better than what I would do.” Arachne said as she stood back at full height, adjusting her kimono over her inky black legs, “You know, Kuro-chan, my offer to eat anybody who messes with you is still open. It always will be.”

“Please don’t.” Aizawa droned with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t have the energy to file the paper work for your arrest if you do.”

“But she hasn’t actually eaten people before!” Hizashi said, staring at Arachne, “Right?”

Arachne smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side, “Who’s to say?”

Hizashi gulped and hid behind Nemuri, who was smiling deviously.

“O-oh, here’s the wishing slips for everyone!” Kuro grasped at a change in subject as she handed out the slips, “So, what are you going to wish for, Auntie Nemuri?”

Nemuri tucked her lantern under her arm, pulling a pen out from her sleeve, “Snow! It hasn’t snowed yet this year. I wanted a white Christmas and didn’t get it!”

Hizashi snorted, “But you hate scooping snow.”

“True, but I wanted to have a snowball fight with Kuro-chan. We’d totally own you two!”

“Alright, I’m wishing for snow too, just so I can prove you wrong!!”

Aizawa rolled his eyes and swiped the pen from Nemuri, Kuro and Arachne giggled when they gave him dirty looks.

“Shouta, we could totally take them!”

“He would probably sleep instead,” Kuro said when Aizawa wrote one word and passed the pen to Kuro, “It’d be two against one and a hibernating caterpillar.”

Aizawa hid his huff of laughter with a cough. Hizashi sulked while Nemuri cackled at him, Kuro twirled the pen around in her hand while she thought of a wish. She looked up at Aizawa as he glared at Nemuri’s laughter, then back down to the small paper in her hands. An idea sparked.

She wrote down her wish and folded the paper so nobody could see. Arachne had accidentally read it, but pretended not to notice as the girl tied it to her lantern. The pen was passed to Hizashi, who wrote as if the paper had insulted him.

“As amusing as it is,” Arachne said, calling their attention on her, “The fireworks should begin right about-”

There was a sudden whistling noise cutting through the din of the crowd. Everyone froze to watch the white ball of flame streak high into the sky, then exploded in a shower of cerulean flames.

“Now.”

“Ooh, look! Other people are lighting their lanterns!!” Nemuri pointed to a few already floating away.

The twin paper dragons circled around the glowing orbs floating into the sky as more explosions sparked over the shrine. Kuro was awed by the dazzling colors and shapes forming in the dark of night. Radiant flowers and waterfalls rained down, animals that almost seemed alive before they faded away into nothing. Kuro would never forget the feeling of the resounding _boom_ pounding in her chest with every blast.

Arachne handed out matches, and Kuro was too distracted by the fireworks.

“Here, Kuro.”

Aizawa had already lit his, Hizashi and Nemuri were smiling at her as their own lanterns held a flame within, ready to be released alongside the others.

“Oh, sorry.”

Aizawa lit her lantern and then blew out the match, the warmth from it seeping into her gloves.

“Ready?” He asked.

Kuro barely contained her excitement as Aizawa was the first to let go. Kuro’s followed close by, the two entwining close together on an invisible breeze. Hizashi nearly flung his into the sky with an energetic push, Nemuri simply held a smile on her face as she let hers float away serenely.

Their lanterns joined the others soaring into the night sky, a thousand tiny suns playfully carrying everybody’s wishes into the heavens, guarded by two dancing celestial dragons. The golden sea of light was peppered by the myriad of colors from the fireworks, the display enough to illuminate the bright expressions of those watching.

Aizawa smiled at Kuro’s amazement at the pops and bangs, the flashes of so many colors and lights highlighting the shrine in a mesmerizing display. Then, just as fast, it was all over. The lanterns were high in the sky, one could mistake them as stars.

The crowd clapped and cheered, then began to vacate the shrine. Kuro yet stood rooted to the spot, staring where the fireworks and lanterns had been, before looking up at Arachne.

“You didn’t send one up?”

“I did not.” Arachne blinked and looked down at her, “I do have a lantern, but it won’t be used at this shrine.”

Kuro tilted her head as Arachne reached into her sleeve, pulling out a much smaller lantern. It’s paper was crimson and it was rimmed with gold, four tassels dangled from the bottom.

“Ooh, that one’s pretty. What’s it for?”

Arachne was silent. Kuro wasn’t the only one staring at her as the spider woman held it in both hands, expression falling as if it contained a precious memory. Arachne’s jeweled eyes studied Kuro long and hard, as if she were looking for something.

“Hmm, I suppose I can share it, but only with you.” Arachne held it close to her heart, then stared at Aizawa, “I have one more destination in mind for tonight, and I’ll allow her to accompany me.”

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her, “We’re coming with.”

Arachne smiled, “Very well, but once we get there, I only want Kuro to join me.”

Hizashi and Nemuri exchanged glances as the woman turned, wading a path through the crowd that parted for her like the red sea. Aizawa grumbled as he followed with Kuro at his heels. Kuro took one last look at the golden shrine before they crossed underneath the torii. Arachne led them away from the flowing ocean of people and into the streets, a clear path etched into her mind.

The flow of other people lessened, their long walk continuing in a subdued silence. Eventually, there was hardly any other souls in their path. Buildings and apartment complexes were scattered through a maze of streets, but Arachne suddenly paused at the opening of a dark alleyway.

She turned to them with a rustle of silk, “It’s here.”

“What??” Hizashi raised an eyebrow, “What’s here in between a supermarket and a thrift store?”

Arachne ignored him as she looked at Aizawa, “May I borrow Kuro for a little bit?”

Aizawa glared into the darkness of the alleyway, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes back at Arachne, “I’m going in if you’re not out in ten minutes.”

“It won’t take that long. Come, Kuro.”

With that Arachne vanished into the alleyway. Kuro glanced at her guardian, his laser like eyes focusing where the other woman disappeared. Hizashi hid the curling anxiety in his stomach and Nemuri had a pinched brow, a frown marring her lips. Kuro swallowed down her hesitation and stepped inside.

This alleyway was surprisingly clean, not a single garbage bin or ounce of refuse in sight.

“Auntie Arachne?” Kuro called.

“Over here, darling.”

Kuro followed the voice. Arachne was staring down at something, expression unseen by her lowered gaze. She moved as Kuro stepped closer, allowing her to see what was in this abandoned alleyway.  

 It was a shrine, much smaller than the one they visited earlier. The tiny shrine had two fox statues in front of it and a slab of stone where Arachne had placed her crimson and gold lantern. It was lit, but unlike the others, it didn’t float away.

“What is this place?” Kuro whispered.

There was almost an ethereal atmosphere surrounding this forgotten shrine, some sense of sadness tangible to those who stumbled across it.

“There are many hidden places like this in the city,” Arachne said, the usual playfulness in her voice all but gone, “This one here was one of my daughters’ favorite spots. She would always come to this shrine when she was upset or needed a quiet place to think.”

Kuro went rigid.

Arachne was a lot of things, mischievous, funny, protective, frightening at times. Yet she _never_ talked about her personal life. Kuro saw a glimmer of silver as Arachne reached for the hidden necklace beneath her kimono, a pair of angel wings folded over together upon a linked chain. There was something on the top of the locket, as if it were meant to be opened.

“Did you know that the name Zoe means ‘life?” Arachne clutched the funerary locket with a shaking hand, “I wanted her name to be unique, so I didn’t pick one from the Japanese language. She was beautiful inside and out, so full of untapped potential.”

Kuro swallowed, “What… what happened to her?”

Arachne lowered her head, expression hidden by the shadow of her hair. One of her front legs ground into the stone so hard it began cracking.

“I left her into the care of a man I thought I could trust. He did what no father should do, she was a smart girl and told me what happened, but neither the police or heroes believed us, that man covered his tracks so well. I decided to take it upon my own hands and took care of him myself. He’ll never hurt anyone again.”

There was something in her tone that made Kuro’s skin crawl, but her throat sealed itself shut as Arachne continued.

“That man payed for his crime, but she couldn’t take the mental strain of what he did,” Arachne finally looked up, a stream of tears flowing freely down her pale face, “It was too late when they found her.”

The air was laced in a sudden heaviness. Kuro stared at Arachne, the phantom burn of tears wetting her own eye. She reached her hand out, but it froze in mid air. What words could even be said to that? Arachne wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her brow, a tiny smile spread despite the pain in the woman’s eyes.

“So I leave a lantern at her favorite place every year, as I find myself lacking the strength to visit her grave.”

Kuro moved before she could think, crashing into Arachne with a hug.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Kuro said in a shaky voice.

The woman’s shaky laughter bounced around the tiny shrine, “Thank you, my dear.”

Arachne wrapped her arms tight around Kuro. They stayed like that for a small eternity, locked away by the privacy of a forgotten god. Finally, Arachne pulled back and wiped away the remaining  tears with the sleeve of her kimono, the mischievous light returning to her puffy eyes.

“Well, let’s get back before your guardian sends in the search party, shall we?”

Arachne tucked her necklace back into the confines of her kimono. She kissed the palm of her hand and set it gently on the shrine, before turning to leave. Kuro ingrained every detail of this tiny shrine to her memory, before turning to follow Arachne.

“So, I see you’ve matched our kimonos again?” Kuro asked as she stepped up beside Arachne.

“Of course,” Arachne said with a smirk, “I still wish to outplay Aizawa as the best parent, he won’t win this one.”

“I can hear you, you know.”

They stepped out into the street, Aizawa looked at Arachne with an odd expression that Kuro couldn’t place. Hizashi and Nemuri were nowhere in sight. Aizawa cleared his throat as if reading her mind.

“They went to get the car, it’s too damn cold to be out here much longer.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two here, I did have a lovely night.” Arachne said, glancing at Kuro with a hidden sorrow, “It was… nice to have someone else visit it with me.”

The spider woman turned to leave, and Kuro waved at her, “Happy New Year!!”

“Happy New Year, darlings.”

Aizawa watched Arachne vanish around the corner, his bored expression concealing the uneasy twist of emotions in his chest. He was curious, and he didn’t want Kuro to get hurt, so he snuck in after Hizashi and Nemuri went to get the car. What he heard disturbed him, but he had left them in privacy after Arachne’s confession.

He would take that secret to his grave.

“Oh, it looks like Auntie Nemuri is getting her wish!”

Aizawa was pulled out of his thoughts as white flakes floated down on the breeze, “I guess she is.”

There was a hum of a distant car, but Aizawa would recognize it anywhere. He turned toward the sound and slowly walked among the dancing snowflakes, glancing back at Kuro as she trailed him.

“So, what did you wish for?”

Kuro looked away from the snowflakes and stared at him, “I…”

Aizawa stopped, even as familiar headlights turned onto this street and came closer. He wasn’t prepared when Kuro reached over to grasp the end of his yukata sleeve, eye downcast.

“I wished for you to be happy, Aizawa-san.” She said quietly.

His heart lurched, and his eyes widened.

“You…”

The car stopped beside them. Hizashi rolled down the window and gave them the most blinding grin.

“Come on, slow pokes!! There’s still time for hot chocolate!”

Aizawa glared at him as Kuro let go of his sleeve, grumbling to himself when she raced into the backseat with Nemuri. He glared at Hizashi’s knowing glance, before rounding the vehicle to sit in the passenger’s seat.

“So, did you have a Dadzawa moment?” The man whispered.   

Aizawa crossed his arms and sank into the seat, luckily Nemuri’s obnoxious cackling and Kuro’s giggling covered it up.

“Just shut it and drive.”

He would never admit it, but a certain warmth stayed with him for the rest of the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were actually plans to do Halloween/Christmas chapters too, but just never had the time/energy to write them. They might be extra bonus chapters after the main story is finished :)
> 
> The Reunion chapter will still be uploaded on January 10th, and it is..... really something :D
> 
> See you all then.


	43. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chill crept up her spine at the familiar figure, and her legs suddenly moved of their own accord.  
> “Owl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, updating a day earlier because all of you lovelies deserve it.

_“I..n’t… you-”_

Voices cracked through the static, trickling in through the buzzing haze that had settled over her mind like moon glazed fog.

_“Ca… ny… ng?”_

Kuro tried to sift through the hissing noise, pulling herself closer to the light.

_“Or… yo… sho-”_

The shadows around her shied away from her usual touch, slipping through her fingers to leave her as blind and helpless as a newborn kitten. She let them be, and concentrated. If she could only surpass the humming in her ears and wade through the stinging numbness besetting her body. Something parted the waves of static, a ray of hope and light that cast the fog away, and she was suddenly plunged into a world of sound.

“You shouldn’t be in here, Aizawa. There is nothing to do now but wait.” Recovery Girl’s voice drifted in her ears, “Besides, you can’t leave Present Mic to do the commentary for the final round alone.”

There was a long sigh, “I know, but you saw it too, just as the whole world did. Mic was able to play it off like Bakugo’s explosions got to her, but anybody who looks close enough will know the truth.”

“I know, but I’m more worried about how the other news will affect her,” There was a _tip tap_  of a familiar cane drawing closer, “You know how hard she wanted to keep her appearance hidden.”

There were a few moments of silence, as thick as the current darkness encasing her.

“But you know something like that won’t stop her friends.”

Kuro could feel Aizawa’s brow furrowing, and the little woman idly tapped her cane upon the ground.

“Ectoplasm let you in. I had to call him and have one of his clones stand guard in front of the infirmary, otherwise this place would’ve been filled to the brim. Kuro is in a delicate situation, so she doesn’t need all of that noise right now, but I know she would be happy that her friends would’ve stood by her side regardless.”

The voices fell into the background. What did she do to get here? She remembers quick flashes of bright lights and burning pain, the aroma of a sweet pink fog that pulled her into the darkness.

A whimper escaped her as she tried to move, an arm, a leg, a finger, _anything_. Something crackled like broken earth, and the white noise pitched into a harrowing scream. Fire erupted across her arm, flowing like a scalding river upon her scars that dug into her lungs like the fangs of a malicious beast. Her breath scraped out in a wet cough. Kuro tried to open her eye to this world of pain, but a gentle hand on her head stilled her.   

“You’re alright, Kuro.” Aizawa’s voice was tinged with unease, “Stop trying to move.”

“Poor dear.” Kuro felt the old woman’s hand on her own, “Don’t worry, you’re in good hands, kiddo. Just try to get some rest.”

There was a kiss, the fires quelled by cool mist, and then Kuro fell back into the darkness.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The hazy static was nearly gone by the time she opened her eye to a familiar ceiling. There was a light creak in the mattress as she sat up with a groan, drinking in the empty infirmary. She flexed at the sharp tingling that nestled in her hands and trailed up her right arm, a familiar fabric draping over her body made the tension bleed from her shoulders.

Someone had changed into one of her other gyms uniforms.

Still, something felt off beneath the fabric. Kuro slowly undid the small zipper on her arm, the sound unusually loud against the lingering silence of the infirmary. White peeked underneath the silk, and Kuro peeled off her sleeve to stare at the length of bandages tightly knit around her entire arm. The itchy fabric was wrapped around her torso and over the crackled scars on her head.

She swallowed down the nervousness lacing her throat and uncovered it, flinching as a gasp escaped her throat. Her skin was cracked, but not like the great fissures that shattered the rest of her body, these ones were akin to tiny rivulets, the barest hint of silver just peeking through them. A few were already sealing themselves together.

The pyre from earlier was reduced to nothing more than an annoying sting, her skin felt oddly warm and itchy. Was this how a sunburn felt like on a normal person? Kuro clenched her fist as she redid her sleeve, and looked out to the window. Blue was slowly seeping into the golden hues of the sunset hour. Kuro blinked and tilted her head to the side, just how long had she been sleeping? More importantly, was Sports Festival over?

If so, then who won?

Kuro lightly stretched, then flung off the blanket, freezing when the sharp thrum of her scars reawakened. She breathed through it as they settled down, before pulling herself to her feet. A wave of nausea was nothing new, so she pushed past it on her slow trek to the door and opened it.

Ectoplasm was leaning against the wall next to the door, staring at her in surprise as she stepped out. The hero cleared his throat and Kuro whirled around to him, he pushed himself from the wall to face her fully.

“Kuro, are you sure you should be up and about? Nobody would blame you if you wanted to stay in the infirmary to rest.”

“I’m doing okay!” Her usual air of positivity scraped against her white lies, despite him narrowing his eyes at her, “What… what are you doing here?”

“Recovery Girl needed help keeping the infirmary from being overrun.” Ectoplasm shifted in his cape, “You’ve had a whole herd of visitors, but they weren’t allowed in to see you.”

Kuro blinked in surprise. That many people wanted to come see her? The memories of her last battle were still spotty, but she could take a guess and say that she lost.

“Oh…” She said, glancing up and down the barren hallway, “I’ll have to talk to them later. Do you know who won the Sports Festival?”

Ectoplasm was silent, looking at her as if he expected her to collapse, “Bakugo Katsuki is the winner, Todoroki Shoto placed second, and Kirishima Eijiro placed third after a tie breaker match.”

Kuro hummed. She didn’t doubt Kirishima, but wouldn’t Iida place third?

“The ending ceremony is just about to conclude, I apologize that you had to miss it.”

“Oh, it’s okay! I think I’ll go get some fresh air, if that’s okay?”

Ectoplasm shifted again, the light bouncing off of his voluminous white cloak, “I’ll have to let Recovery Girl know that you’re up and about. She wanted to do some small tests before she was momentarily called away, just to be sure that you’ll be ok. Don’t be gone for too long though, we all know what happens if we make her impatient. Got it, little shadow?”

There was a hint of a smile in his final words.

Kuro’s skin prickled with invisible needles, and she gave Ectoplasm a firm nod. His white eyes never left her as she walked down the hallway, curiously poking around the darkness. The shadows obeyed her this time, flooding in her surrounds like a torrent of invisible ink, the barren hallways seeping out into a vast open space. She stepped into the fresh air and gilded rays.

The stadium rose over the stone pathways still laden with games and sizzling food stands. There was a short time yet before people had to leave, the laughter and chatter, the clinking of yen, and the sea of bodies still moved about the premises in tandem.

She crept along the sidelines as she wandered closer to the crowd. There were quick flashes of familiar vibrant shadows, either waiting in lines for food or getting in one last game, but she found herself shrinking away from them. The tell tale prickle of eyes were upon her, a shiver creeping up her back hidden as she quickened her step.  

“Um… excuse me!”

Kuro stopped and whirled around to a small voice. It was a little boy no older than 6 years old, fuzzy black hair swept down over his golden eyes, but didn’t hide the smile splitting his face in half.

“Y-You’re from Class 1-A right?” Kuro nodded, and the boy bounced in place with pure excitement, “That’s so cool! I watched you during the obstacle course, a-and during the paintball maze!! A-and when you fought in the tournament!!”

Kuro stared, wide eyed at this boy, her brain stuttering to a halt.

“Thanks?” She absently rubbed her arm.

The boy dug around in the small bag he carried, tongue poking out as he took out a pen and notebook.

“Um.. can you sign this? I-I thought you were pretty awesome, because our quirks are alike! I can’t do as much as you can, a-and mine is a pretty weak quirk. I can only pull around small shadows.  I don’t think I could ever be a hero with it.”

Kuro took the pen and paper, an alien warmth seeping into her core as the boy’s golden eyes shined with admiration. She was still in a daze when she signed her name and gave it back to him. Was this her first fan? Then, Kuro put a hand on his shoulder, words spilling out of her mouth before she could even think.

“You can become a hero, no matter how ‘weak’ or ‘strong’ you think your quirk is, but you have to work hard. Train, practice, you have plenty of time before you have to apply for a hero school. I believe in you!”

The boy’s mouth dropped open, “I-I can be a hero too..?”

His voice was so quiet that Kuro almost didn’t hear it.

“Haruki!”

They turned to see a woman running towards them, the same golden eyes and black hair as the boy.

“Don’t run off like that! It’s dangerous in a big crowd like this!”

“Mom, look!” Haruki shoved Kuro’s signature into the light, “I got my first autograph from a future hero!”

His mother’s brows furrowed, and she looked at Kuro. There it was. Kuro’s happy daze came crashing down into the mud as the woman’s eyes only belayed one thing.

Fear.

The slight curl of her lip to show disgust.

Haruki’s smile fell as his mother grasped his hand and pulled him away as if Kuro had the bubonic plague.

“We don’t talk to strange people, Haruki.”

Haruki frowned as his mother’s grip was like iron, “But mom, she’s not strange! She said I could be a hero!”

“I will not hear you say such things! Now, come on, your father and sister are waiting…”

Kuro caught the boy’s sincere smile as he turned to look at her, before they were swallowed by the crowd. She was frozen to the spot, the shame curling into her heartless void like nesting rats. She looked down to her shaking hands. Kuro formed them into fists and looked up, shivering when a few more people looked away at her amber stare. Why were they staring at her with such obvious distaste? Most weren’t even trying to hide it.

Then, the memory of her last battle rushed into her like a tsunami.

Her battle with Bakugo, the scorching heat of his final attack that burned away her suit like ash in the wind. She had been _exposed_. People had _seen_  her. Her classmates saw her, the raw, monstrous face had been blown into the light. The way her skin hissed and cracked like snapping twigs in a campfire, the damage still traced over her right arm.

Her breath hitched.

She glanced over her shoulder, some strangers had stopped to stare at her, only to turn and walk away in haste. She had to get out of here. Shivers crept across her skin and her throat felt tight. Her lungs burned in protest, her world skewed by a wave of dizziness, but she forced herself to take a few steps as dread swam in her stomach.

_Breathe._

In and out.

More eyes burned into her skin, all of their faces were set in the same horror or nose wrinkling disdain. Whispers of a monster among heroes filtered through the crowd. Her steps quickened, and her lungs rebelled, but she held back the iron tinged cough as she kept her head low.

Her vision darkened around the edges, all of the people in the crowd blurring together into a singular, appalled monstrosity. She couldn’t hold on any longer, her feet quickening to a desperate run, the muffled cotton in her ears detached her from the surrounding mob. Someone didn’t see her mad dash, Kuro crashed headfirst into them with a startled yelp.

“S-sorry!” She wheezed, then curled tighter around herself as she fled the crowd.

Kuro didn’t know how long she ran as she ducked into an opening in the stadium, flinging herself into the safety of abandoned hallways. The bite of iron stung the back of her throat. She found a door leading to a dark, empty room, and collapsed onto the floor just as it slammed shut behind her. The ringing in her ears pitched into a scream.

Fire seeped from her lungs and into her scars, like angry lava scalding her insides. A cough scraped past her throat, the small flood of ebony iron staining her tongue and dripping past her lips. Some part of her mind recognized why her whole body rebelled against her. No, she hadn’t had an attack in _weeks_!

Kuro fumbled through her pockets as she tried to sit up, panic escalating when they were empty. Where was it?

 _Where_ was it!?

She plunged her stuttering consciousness into her shadow, yanking on the familiar thread tying itself to her bag. There was a loud clatter as her bag was fished out of the abyss, all of her belongings spilling out onto the ground. Kuro’s tingling hands felt around, knocking her pencils and sketchbooks out of the way, but the item she _needed_ was nowhere within grasp. Her eye burned with unshed tears.

Nobody was coming to help. Maybe some part of her came to this abandoned room on purpose, because why would anybody help a monster like her? All of the horror and hatred on other people’s faces, such a deep seated _revulsion_ burrowed deep within their inner selves, felt like an ice cold blade stabbing through her heartless void. Maybe they were right.

The monster always dies at the end of the story, right? The dragon gets slain by the valiant knight, and rides off into the sunset with the princess.

Her senses were too fogged down to hear the door opening, light spilling down onto her world, the pure panic lacing every fibre of her being glossed over the shouting in her ear. Some of that fog was blasted away when a rough hand latched onto her shoulder, shoving a familiar shape into her hands. Their words were muffled, growing more heated when they forced that hand closer to her face. She struggled to dislodge the slitted mouth guard with her free hand, but it eventually clattered on the floor.

That spray of medication left a bitter taste in her mouth, but nothing would ever replace the foul iron lingering on her tongue. The other person’s hand was still locked on her shoulder, hand oddly warm and grounding as the final struggles faded into an exhausting smolder. They tried speaking again, but the remaining static in her ears chased their voice away. Kuro didn’t know how long this person sat with her.

Hours or minutes passed within the seclusion of this tiny, deserted room. She was drained, and she finally had the sense to wipe away the trickles of black blood from her lips, though the few splatters were left smoking on the floor.

Reality slowly returned to normal.

She found herself staring at the tiny splotches of ebony on her gloves, the cat themed inhaler still within her shaky grasp. The warmth still seeped into her shoulder, the other person shifted next to her, but she froze when she looked to see who it was.

It was the very _last_  person she expected.

“Bakugo?” She croaked.

He was crouched down next to her, his fiery red eyes sharp and mouth cut into a frightening scowl.

“About damn time, Ragdoll.”

His hand fell away, but he didn’t make any effort to stand. Instead, he sat back against the wall, the small plastic bag hanging off of his wrist crumpled. Kuro smelled something spicy, but she was too busy gawking at him to make sense of it all.

“What the hell are you staring at?”

“N-nothing!” He narrowed his eyes when she didn’t move, “Just… why are you here? And why did you help me?”

He scoffed, and glared into the floor between them.

“You’re the one who crashed into me like a dumbass. Anybody with two brain cells to rub together could figure out that something was wrong.” He dug into his plastic bag and shoved a warm wrapper into her arms, “Here, I know how exhausting this shit can be.”

Oh. _Oh._

Of course, out of everyone to bump into during her panicked state, it just had to be him. Her mind was still reeling, and she wondered if she didn’t pass out from her attack and that this was just a wierd dream. She tilted her head towards him as he took out another wrapper.

“You’ve had panic attacks before?”

Bakugo froze, he set his jaw and glared at her, “You going to eat that or not, Ragdoll?”

His voice held a dangerous tone to it, and she decided to drop the question. Kuro looked down after she pocketed her inhaler, something finally clicking in place as the warmth soaked into her gloves.

“Is this a spicy crepe?”

He already had one open, wolfing down the first bite like a starving carnivore. Kuro chuckled as he went in for another.

“I did say that you would like them.”

He froze, mouth wide open, “Just shut up and eat yours already!”

The smile was still on her face as she leaned back against the wall, though at a comfortable distance from her fiery classmate. Her stomach gurgled against it, but she took a bite anyway. The crepe was filled with jalapenos and eggs, but there was a subtle sweetness at the end that didn’t make the spice overpowering. They sat in silence as they ate, Bakugo crumpled up the wrapper and shoved it into the bag, then pulled out another one.     

He was the first to speak as she finished her crepe.

“So, what happened to make you lose your shit?”

Kuro scrunched up the wrapper, and turned to look at him. She didn’t need to use her quirk to feel the far off emotions locked away within his eyes, how he looked at her with a certain, well hidden guilt disguised as anger. She set the wrapper off the the side and hugged her knees close.

“People are always afraid of what they don’t understand,” She looked at the palm of her stinging right hand, enclosing it into a fist, “Even with this suit, everyone looks at me like I’m a freak. It’s worse now that they’ve seen my face. So many people in the crowd were just staring at me, most don’t even try to hide their disdain.”

Bakugo scoffed, “Screw them. Who gives a damn what you look like?”

Kuro flinched, and gaped at him, “What?”

“Their opinion doesn’t mean jack shit!” He said, “They’re just pebbles in the road, you can either plow over them or over think it and let them become boulders in your way.”

“I…. I guess so?”

Bakugo rolled his eyes as he held his second crepe. He wiped the stray crumbs from his pants and glared at her, pushing the bag towards her. There was one last crepe. His eyes bore fire into her until she took it, then he continued eating with a curt nod. She was almost finished her second snack when something clicked.

“Oh, congrats on winning by the way!”

The temperature of the room rose as he glared at her, the sweet scent of burnt sugar overtaking the spicy food. She withered under the snarl pulling his lips back.

“I don’t deserve it.”

She was thrown off by how quiet he was. Kuro’s stomach soured as he reached into his back pocket for the gleaming gold medal, but he seethed at it as if it’s very existence insulted him. Kuro glanced back and forth between it and his scrunched face.

“Why not? You won fair and square, right?”

“Tch,” He carelessly tossed it across the room, the ribbon flailing helplessly, “It doesn’t count! That damn half and half didn’t even use his full power, and with you-”

He suddenly looked on the opposite side of the room.

“I won by a stupid technicality. That damn medal can be melted down and turned into a useless pile of scrap for all I care!”

Kuro couldn’t stomach any more food, so she set the tiny bit of her crepe aside and stood, grimacing under the remaining embers of her panic attack. Bakugo’s narrowed eyes followed her as she walked over to the glinting medal and picked it up, the colorful ribbon spilled from between her fingers.

“If it’s not a reminder of your victory, then let it be something that motivates you. Let those feelings urge you to become stronger, so that you can come back and feel like you’ve earned it next time.”

Bakugo glared at her as she held it out to him.

“Fine, whatever.” He swiped it from her and shoved it in his back pocket, “That old hag would probably murder me if I ‘lost’ it anyways.”

Kuro tilted her head at him, but he never clarified as he scowled and collected their wrappers, tossing them into the plastic bag at his wrist. Then he stood, wiping off any remaining crumbs hanging onto his pants.   

“Are we done here? I hate this sappy bullshit.”

“Y-yeah.” Kuro said, “I’m feeling a little better.”

Kuro collected her things. Pencils, sketchbooks, erasers, and school books still laying on the floor were all packed away into her bag. She picked up her indigo Wayfinder that was carelessly tossed across the room, but it didn’t have a scratch on it. She tied it on her bag strap, the colorful glass gleaming like a liquid jewel.

 Bakugo narrowed his eyes at her one last time before plodding out of the door. The room was abandoned as Kuro followed, Bakugo squared up his shoulders and tossed another glare at her, but it didn’t have any real heat.

“Are you really going to follow me around like a puppy again?”

Her bag hung off of her shoulder, and she twisted the straps in her hands, “I have nowhere else to go?”

His shoulders slumped and he dug his phone out of his pocket, muttering a string of curses under his breath. Kuro couldn’t see what he angrily tapped on it, and stared at the opposite wall. The shoulder straps creaked when she tightened her grip.

“Thanks for helping me, even when you didn’t have to.” She said quietly, “I don’t know how long I would’ve been in there otherwise.”

Bakugo paused in his rabid typing, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

“Whatever. Just don’t tell those other useless extras, otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it.” A new message popped up on his phone, he nodded and shoved it back into his pocket, “Hurry up, we don’t have all day!”  
Kuro flinched as he picked up the pace, “Wh-where are we going?”

“What’s with all the damn questions?”

Kuro tilted her head at him, her steps slowed and eventually stopped in the middle of the empty hallway. Bakugo took a few more until he realized she wasn’t following anymore, more curses left his lips in a quiet torrent, and he grabbed at her unburned wrist before stomping forward.

“I’m gonna leave you with Bird Brain, since you obviously can’t take care of yourself.” He muttered, “And I don’t want to be followed all damn evening.”

Kuro simply let herself be led forward when they finally stepped outside.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was a strange twist of fate that found him here.

Hitoshi barely payed attention to the rest of the Sports Festival. The horror of Kuro’s final seconds were seared into his brain, he swore the ghost of those spider webbing scars still danced across his eyelids every time he blinked. He wondered why she had been trying to hide her appearance, always speculated what she had looked like under her mask, but…

Truth was always stranger than fiction.

What’s worse, they wouldn’t let anybody see her after the match.

It was a mystery how students from _four_ different classes wanted to push aside Ectoplasm and break into the infirmary. Including himself, there were two others from 1-B, a pile from 1-A, plus Mei from the Support Course. Mei said she just wanted to pick up her mysterious black box from Kuro, but Hitoshi knew better.

Eventually, they all had to disperse when Ectoplasm threatened them with detention. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much pain she was in, even when that blonde asshole threw a fit over getting the gold medal. The moment of Kuro burning her hand the first time they met was still fresh in his mind. He couldn’t imagine the pain she must’ve been in. Can’t even comprehend it.

All of the students were asked to hang around a bit longer before leaving, and he found himself wandering. Kuro hasn’t answered his texts yet. It was by coincidence that he and Tokoyami met up, and without a word they started walking together, though neither of them had a general destination in mind. They were walking in a quieter part of the school, the edge of the garden not too far from their stadium.

His silent walking companion glanced at him, the brilliant orange sunset dyed his feathers an odd hue.

“Something bothers you?”

Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“She wouldn’t want us to worry about her,” He said, “But we do anyway. What would friendship be without such mind boggling concerns?”

A frown pulled at Hitoshi’s lips. For a bird, he was pretty good at reading emotion. He didn’t answer, letting the wind and rustle of leaves fill in for lost conversation. The moment of peace was ruined by Tokoyami’s ever buzzing phone.

“You ever get annoyed by that thing?” Hitoshi asked.

“Unfortunately, but my father is adamant that I keep it on hand in case of certain emergencies.” Tokoyami’s shoulders sank as he fished out his phone, something in his eyes darkened, “Even if certain messengers herald nothing but doom.”

 

****[Explosive Pomeranian]** **

_Where the hell are you at?_

_Answer me!_

_DON’T IGNORE ME!!_

****[Tsuki]** **

_Why do you demand my location in such a manner?_

****[Explosive Pomeranian]** **

_Just tell me dammit!_

****[Tsuki]** **

_Near the school’s western entrance, on the edge of the gardens near our stadium._

 

“Why does he want to know where we are?”

Hitoshi wouldn’t care otherwise, but this was the kid who roasted his best friend. Exceptions were made. His bird headed… acquaintance? Friend? Offered him a shrug, staring into the blazing sky as if it would give him the answers to the world’s deepest mysteries.

“We shall find out.”

They only had to wait five minutes, spent in uneventful silence at the edge of the garden, for the sound of pounding footsteps to reach their ears. Hitoshi put on his best scowl as he turned around to glare at the pop of blond hair, but it dropped the moment he saw Kuro.

Bakugo approached them, a scowl forever carved on his face, “Here, this is your problem now.”

Kuro stumbled towards them as Bakugo let go of her wrist. Fumikage and Hitoshi put a hand on either of her shoulders to steady her, then Bakugo shoved his hands in his pockets, turned on his heel, and stormed away with slouched shoulders.

“Ok, that was wierd.” Hitoshi muttered, then he glanced down at Kuro.

She shied away from them with her head down, hands fidgeting with her bag. Fumikage’s hand hovered in the air where her shoulder was, then slowly fell back down to his side, Hitoshi exchanged glances with him as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Are you alright, Kuro?” Hitoshi asked.

“Y-yeah!” She poked her fingers together, still not looking them in the eye, “I’m fine.”

“You do not seem ‘fine’.” Fumikage crossed his arms, “Tell us what’s wrong.”

She glanced up at them, before looking away, “I-it’s…”

They waited, the sunset cast over them made their shadows stretch into the trees behind them, the air painted with brilliant golden hues. The breeze kicked up suddenly, the dance of branches and whispering leaves overshadowed the silence of the three lonely figures. It was peaceful, if not for the tension.

Kuro cleared her throat, “Everyone saw my face.”

“Yeah.” Hitoshi grimaced, “What about it?”

Fumikage gave Hitoshi a look, but Kuro continued, her amber eye not leaving the ground at their feet.

“When I walked out of the infirmary, people were looking at me like I was a freak, a monster. N-not that that’s new, but it was way worse now that my face has been revealed.” She sighed, a certain resignation settling in her shoulders as they drooped, “I… I’m actually classified as a nonhuman. I would understand if you two didn’t want to talk to me anymore because of it.”

Oh, Hitoshi was _not_ about to let her pull this, he stood tall and slowly crossed his arms.

“That’s a bunch of bullshit and you know it.” He snapped.

Kuro flinched, looking up to see Hitoshi’s scowl. The pure disbelief and hurt in his eyes sent a shiver down her back, Fumikage was silent as Hitoshi took a step closer to her.

“You really think I’m just going to up and abandon you because you think you look like a monster?”

“I-”  
She was silenced when he raised his hand, the other dropping at his side, “You stuck with me through thick and thin, encouraged me even when I thought my quirk was nothing but villainous. Don’t you think it’s a bit ironic that you’re doing the exact same thing I was a few weeks ago, or even after my match against Midoriya today?”  

“I am of the same sentiment.” Fumikage stepped up beside Hitoshi, pinning Kuro underneath a stern gaze, “I myself have faced many school yard bullies, for either my avian appearance or for the ‘demonic nature’ of my quirk. The ignorance of the masses knows no bounds.”

“So, we have a nonhuman, a villain, and a bird demon.” Hitoshi huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Sounds like the start of some bad joke.”  
“We make an odd trio,” Fumikage looked in between them, “Birds of a feather stick together.”

Hitoshi lazily blinked at him, a grin sprouting on his face, “Ironic that you’re the one to say that.”

Kuro’s breath hitched, a flood of warmth settling comfortably in her chest. She reached over and grabbed at either one of their hands, they stiffened and looked back at her when her hands trembled.

“Thanks you guys.”

“Think nothing of it.” Fumikage said, lightly squeezing her hand.

“Yup,” Hitoshi held tight onto her hand, the cool silk of her glove matched the silver ribbon around his wrist, “You’re stuck with us whether you want to or not, squirt.”

And just like that, Kuro snapped back into her old self, “I’m not tiny!!”

She released their hands, and Hitoshi chuckled, “I never said you were.”

“As entertaining as this is,” Fumikage said, despite his smile, “I was wondering if you two would like to get some delicacies from the food stalls. There should be less of a crowd now, but we should make haste. I believe the class meetings are nigh.”

As if on cue, Kuro’s stomach growled. Those crepes had been rather small, and she wasn’t able to eat much for lunch. Hitoshi hid his snicker behind his hand, but then his stomach gurgled as loud as Kuro’s.

“I take that as a yes. Shall we?”

It only took a moment to start walking side by side with Kuro in the middle. The wind sang through the comfortable silence of the three of them bound together by mutual adversity, none of them broke the tranquility as they made their way to the front of the school.

Of course, destiny had other plans.

There were two figures off in the distance, tired and sore from their frantic searching. The older one wore all black, the other had silvery hair dressed up in an intricate braid, her fine clothes rumpled from hours of walking. Movement flickered in the corner of the girl’s vision to an enclosed path surrounded by greenery, and she whirled around as the middle one stuck out to her.

A chill crept up her spine at the familiar figure, and her legs suddenly moved of their own accord.

_“Owl!”_

Kuro froze, “Do you guys hear something?”

The other two took a few more steps before stopping, a fast paced _clacking_ hammering across the pavement. They exchanged glances as it came closer.

“Owl!!”

Hitoshi and Fumikage whirled around to a strange voice, a blur of silver rushing past them to tackle Kuro. She cried out at the weight slamming into her, the bag on her shoulder went flying through the air as they tumbled to the ground.

Kuro’s breath was knocked out of her lungs as she looked to the strange silver girl, who was crying with her arms locked around Kuro’s neck. Her pearly tears leaked down, creating splotches on Kuro’s suit.

“I knew it! I knew it was you!!”

Hitoshi and Fumikage exchanged bewildered glances as the girl clung onto her, as if she were afraid Kuro would vanish at a moment’s notice. Kuro shuddered at the foreign touch.

“Um… Who are you?” Kuro asked, he arms awkwardly handing in the air over the girl’s shoulders.

The girl froze, pulling back to stare at Kuro with eyes like twin droplets from tropical waters, crystalline tears streaking down her cheeks. Her silvery hair was alight like fire from the dying sunset, strands resembling moonlight falling free from her intricate braid. She wiped at her tears as she sat on her knees, allowing Kuro to sit up.

“Owl, don’t you recognize me?” The girl grabbed one of Kuro’s hands in both of her own, gently holding them with trembling fingers, “It’s me, Emilia!”

There was a moment of stillness where all was right with the world, their tiny bubble immaculate and untouchable, but it was shattered by a cruel stroke of fate.

Kuro’s head exploded with pain, she ripped her hand away from the strangers with a strangled cry. Hitoshi’s heart lurched, and he jolted into action as Kuro scuttled backwards.

“Oi, Kuro!” He knelt down next to her and put his hands on her shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

“Owl…” Emilia crawled forward, her hand outstretched towards her long lost friend, “Owl, what happened?”

Kuro clutched her head so hard her claws threatened to rip through the fabric, the overwhelming pressure threatening to split her head open. Thick static drilled into her hears, a dizziness washed over her that made the world spin, and Kuro’s body was starting to go numb from hyperventilating.

Fumikage stepped in between this girl and Kuro, curling his hands into fists and his eyes brimming with anger. Dark Shadow awakened from his nap, his quirk’s devastating power bubbling underneath his skin.

“What did you do!?”

“N-Nothing!” Emilia pleaded, “I haven’t done anything!”

“My… head…” Kuro whispered between pained breaths, “It… hurts!”

Hitoshi was frozen by her agonized whimpers, her body violently shivering under his hands.

“How can I help, Kuro?” Hitoshi asked in a shaking voice, then it clicked. He swallowed back the thick hesitation stuck in his throat, “I can use my quirk and put you to sleep. Do you want me to?”

Kuro curled herself into his chest.

“ _Please_.” She clutched the front of his shirt, “I can’t take it much longer-”

Hitoshi paled when his quirk snapped around Kuro’s mind. It was… _crumbling._ Cracking and falling apart at the seams like a lake of ice at the start of spring. The strain was crushing her.

“It’s alright Kuro, you can sleep now.”

He held Kuro close as she went still in his arms.

He’d never seen her in that much pain, his uselessness sent icy daggers through his heart as he held her close. Hitoshi pinned his rush of anger against Emilia, who still sitting on the ground, looking about as helpless as he felt. The man in a black suit walked up to them, putting a white gloved hand on Emilia’s shoulder.

The old man’s face softened as he helped the girl to her feet, then looked at Kuro. Something flashed across his eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it came. He bowed his head to them.

“I’m sorry for this intrusion, but my companion seems to have confused your friend for someone else. We’ll leave you in peace.”

Emilia looked at him with wide eyes, “But Aegis…”

Fumikage narrowed his eyes. These two were obvious foreigners, their odd clothes and strange accents gave them away. He guessed they were from either America or Britain.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Fumikage stepped closer, “Not until you tell us who you are and what you wanted with Kuro.”

“Is there a problem here?”

They all turned to the new voice, a certain sense of relief filled Hitoshi and Fumikage as two of Ectoplasm’s clones were marching towards them. They stiffened when they saw Kuro, one of them rounding the group to crouch down next to the two students, the other turning towards the foreigners with a wide stance.

“What happened?”

Hitoshi shook his head, “I don’t know, but she was in so much pain I had to use my quirk on her.”

“Let’s get her to the infirmary.” Hitoshi was hesitant, but let the hero scoop her up in his arms, “You two, follow me.”

Hitoshi dusted himself off and made to follow Ectoplasm, Fumikage was rooted to the spot, still glaring at the two strangers with the heat of a volcano.

 ** _ **‘I would like nothing more than to tear them apart, but there’s nothing we can do right now, Fumi.’**_** Dark Shadow’s voice rolled through his mind like a raging storm, ** _ **‘Let the heroes handle this one.’**_**

It wasn’t often that his quirk was the voice of reasoning. Fumikage released the breath he didn’t know he was holding, allowing his shoulders to drop.

_‘Fine.’_

Fumikage turned on his heel, grabbing Kuro’s bag off the ground as he hurried to catch up to them. The other clone was still staring at the two strangers, who were looking at Kuro with odd expressions. Was it regret? Longing? Grief or sadness? It was difficult to say.

“I’m going to have to see your tickets and identification.” Ectoplasm said, “As well as your statements on what happened here. I’ll have to take you into custody if you attacked one of our students, so I trust that we’ll be civil?”

Emilia went as white as a sheet.

Aegis frowned, digging through his pocket to produce their ID’s, “Of course, and you have my word that we did not mean any harm on your students.”

The hero was about to say something, when his phone went off.

“Ectoplasm here.”

Emilia bit her lip, hands daintily placed together on her chest, though she would lie if she said the butterflies made her stomach queasy. Aegis stood tall, proper documents within his grasp. The hero looked at him, eyes widened underneath his helmet.

“Are you sure?” Emilia couldn’t hear the voice on the other side, but Ectoplasm nodded, “Understood, sir.”

“Is there a problem?” She asked.

“Not exactly,” Ectoplasm sighed as he put away his phone, then stared right at Emilia, “The principal of U.A. would like to speak with you.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Aizawa slouched as he walked down the hallway, his deadly scowl hidden beneath his bandages. He approached his classroom door and paused. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, forcing a more neutral expression as he flung open the door. Eighteen students went dead silent as he walked to the podium. Good, at least they were learning.

Bakugo was the only one not looking at him, instead choosing to glare down at his glinting gold medal, as if he wants nothing more than to melt it with just his eyes.

“Nice work, everyone. You’ll have the next three days off from school. If you’re lucky, there will be a few heroes who have an eye out for you. You’ll be updated when you come back to school. Remember that this is only the beginning, you all have a long road ahead of you.”

“Yes, sir!!”

“Now go home and get some rest, you deserve it.”

“Sensei!!” Ashido’s arm flung into the air, “Where’d Kuro-chan and Tokoyami run off to? Why aren’t they here?”

“Iida’s gone too, kero.”

Uraraka and Midoriya exchanged glances from across the room.

“They were called away on family emergencies.” Aizawa sighed, and Bakugo ripped his heated glare from the medal to two empty desks, his brow furrowing, “No, you will not bother them about it unless they tell you first,” He stared at Ashido especially, and she sank into her seat, “Anybody who tries to dig into their business will be given detention. That’s all. Dismissed.”

He left the confused mutters behind as he left the room. It didn’t take him long, even in his mummified state, to reach the infirmary. Shinsou and Tokoyami stood from their chairs on either side of Kuro’s bed as he entered, Ectoplasm was here too. Recovery Girl was sitting on her stool, face set with a solemn frown.  

“You two can go home.” Aizawa said, “It’s been an exhausting day, but I trust that this event will be kept quiet.”

Tokoyami bowed his head, “No secrets shall be spilled, you have my word, Aizawa-sensei.”

Shinsou glanced at Kuro, who was wrapped up in thick blankets, “What about her?”

“We’ll take care of her, dearie.” Recovery Girl said, “You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Tokoyami and Shinsou exchanged glances, then took one last look at Kuro, before making their leave. Aizawa waited until their footsteps faded down the hall.

“Where are the foreigners?”

“Nezu is speaking to them now.” Ectoplasm said.

Aizawa furrowed his brow, “What does he want with them?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure we’ll find out soon.”

A long sigh escaped him, he would need _so_ much coffee after all of this. He turned on his heel and made for the door, but Ectoplasm stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Ectoplasm dropped his hand as Aizawa glared at him, “But storming in there and interrupting Nezu would only make things worse. Let him handle this. Right now, Kuro needs you.”

He made a solid point, and any remaining anger seeped out of him, “Alright.”

“She’s just sleeping now,” Recovery Girl wheeled herself next to the bed as Aizawa occupied one of the chairs, “But she’ll be alright.”

Aizawa only grimaced, sinking into the chair as he crossed his arms.

“Here.” Ectoplasm held out a tablet, “I took those boys’ statements and also procured the camera feed, though it isn’t at the best angle. Go through everything and see if you can connect any dots.”

Aizawa took it, his stomach a gnarled ball of thorns. As if this whole thing couldn’t get more complicated. He looked at Kuro as she slept, she looked so tiny compared to the bed and all the equipment cluttered around it. They could do nothing but wait, he decided that he might as well get comfortable.

There was a long night ahead of them.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The night air chilled their skin. They were alone on the stone path leading out of the school. The stalls had long been cleared, the massive crowd of people and heroes alike vacated off of the premises. Aegis was a faithful shadow at her back.

The principal was…. odd. Aegis thought it strange to have a mouse(Bear? Dog?) running a school, but Emilia didn’t even blink at it.

“My lady, are you sure you should’ve agreed to his proposal so quickly?”

Emilia walked with her head held high. For the first time in years, hope fluttered in her heart.

“I have no other choice, Aegis.” She said, straightening a stray strand of her hair back into place, “Father will have the final say, of course, but he’ll know that this is our only lifeline. This just might be a chance to gain our second wind, after the disaster at I-Island.”

Aegis scratched at his immaculate beard, “But I know that this is not the only reason you agreed.”

Emilia stopped. Aegis widened his eyes when she looked back at him, a new light illuminated her eyes, something he hasn’t seen since she was a little girl.

“I _know_  that was Owl.” She said with a gentle smile, her eyes gleaming like gems, “I can feel it in my heart that we are going to return here, you have my word. Owl and I will be together again.”

Aegis said nothing, and they continued on in silence for a few more steps. Then, there was the sound of crackling glass. Emilia froze. She looked down as she moved her foot, where a star shaped charm lay at her feet. The beautiful indigo glass was cracked from where she carelessly stepped on it, but it wasn’t broken outright, the metal outline held it together and a silver crown gleamed in the center of the charm. Emilia bent down and picked it up.

“What is that?” Aegis asked.

Emilia cradled it in her hands, “A promise made real.”

Aegis furrowed his brow as she continued walking, holding the broken charm to her chest like a precious treasure. He cleared his throat to regain her attention.

“In any case, we have an early flight tomorrow morning. We should get to the hotel and have a good night’s rest.”

“Yes,” Emilia held the star up towards the full moon, the splintering cracks in the glass sparkling like dewy spider’s silk, “Let’s go home, Aegis.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boy Nezu has a plan.
> 
> It only took 40+ chapters just to get to this point in the story, ohhhh boooy. What did you guys think of this chapter? This was really one of the first things planned waaay back when I first started thinking of the plot for the story, and I really hope I delivered. Things will get far more intense from here on out, just you guys wait :D
> 
> Also, I'm going to move the upload days to Saturday, since it will fit my new schedule better. The next chapter will be uploaded on January 18th, and then go from our weekly schedule from there :)
> 
> AND!! This fic got up to 4K hits over the holidays, thank you guys so much!! :D!


	44. That's Like A Far Off Memory...

The cool darkness draped over her like a blanket.

Her body felt heavy, though cradled by an odd softness that lessened her aches and pains. War drums pounded against her head and a wave of nausea yet plagued her, the thrumming leaked into her scars as if rivers of magma were poured into them.

Yet she felt safe in this unknowable place.

The call of sleep was too powerful, and she drifted off.

Another eternity passed in her rest, but the next bout of awareness came suddenly. Another second of blissful slumber, and the next she was jolted back into reality when water splashed over her face. Kuro’s eye flew open as she sputtered, the harsh saltiness violated her tongue and burned her throat.     

“What was that..?” She croaked.

Her body was… strange. She felt larger, her jaw elongated, her head weighed down by several blue-silver horns. Kuro blinked as she shook off the remaining water, expecting to see a white room smelling of antiseptic. What she got, instead, was a black beach. An endless span of sand and rocks and ebony waves, all painted silver by an unmoving moon.

Kuro swallowed back the lump in her throat. Her oddly angled limbs curling underneath her so that she could stand. She stumbled with a pained grunt, her gargantuan claws digging through the soft mounds of sand at her feet. Something dragged behind her, and she looked back to see tiny, gnarled wings on her back, and a long tail trailing in the sands washed by black waters.

Jingling chains loosely hung from her body, tugging at her skin as they caught on the waves pushing back and forth in a hypnotic cycle. She couldn’t stand here forever, so she moved on. Her old injuries were like their own demons as she staggered forwards on all fours, biting angrily like acid, each step was an accomplishment in it’s own right.

She was the only figure on the beach, yet she knew she wasn’t alone. The playful shadows stirred, watching and biding their time as her awkward footsteps made a long trail on the beach. The constant waves covered the sound of sand shifting underneath her tail.

She knew that this alien dreamscape was the reason for her current appearance, she’s been here countless times before in this strange body. If only she could remember her time here when she returned to the waking world. The moon showered her in soft curtains of light, she stepped over stones and passed underneath the shadows of the stone spires twisting and turning over the waters.

The ebony tides washed over her feet, as inky and all consuming like a black hole in the dead of space. She clumsily climbed over some boulders, and froze. Off in the distance, upon the top of a long slab of stone jutting out over the black sea, sat a familiar silhouette.

Unease curled in her gut when she took in his black trench coat, long drawstrings glinting in the gentle moonlight. Broken chain links chimed against rock as she climbed down with the grace of a dizzy seagull, her endless noise drawing the attention of the faceless hooded figure.

He watched, arms draped carelessly over his bent knees, as she approached. She saw him staring, creeping low like an injured jaguar.

“So, you made it.”

Kuro flinched at his voice. The air sang with more than just waves, like gentle wind chimes singing on the breeze. Only there was no wind here, the air was stale and empty.     

“What are you doing here?” She asked, her voice unsteady, yet ethereal in nature.

“Have I never told you before?” He said, the darkness in his hood following as she crept around the boulder, “When one of us comes here in this dream world, the other two follow. A push and a pull, tugging all of us along like puppets. It is an inevitable thing for beings like us.”

Kuro glanced around the beach, “Then where’s Yurei-san?”

There was a moment of silence overtaken by swishing waves, he stared at her, slowly tilting his head to the side.

“Yurei-san?” Then he sighed, “Ah, you mean the third one. You gave it a name?”

“I don’t know what else to call him.” She said, claws tapping on the first boulder leading over the water, “And everyone deserves a name, right?”

“Do you have a name for me?”

Kuro froze mid-step, “But I thought you already had a name?”

One stared at the other, another age passing in a lull of black, surging water. Then, his shoulders shook as he threw his head back and laughed. It wasn’t a laugh filled with contagious joy or one that would make other people smile.

It was empty, hollow.

Kuro shivered as the mirthless laugh slinked into her ears, echoing across the vast emptiness of this dark realm. She remained still as he settled down.

“You don’t have to be so scared, child.” He said, looking up to the unchanging moon, “I can’t do anything in this dream realm, even if I wanted to.”

Kuro stood frozen to the spot, swallowing her hesitation as she forced her steps forward. Her gouging claws clacked against the inky stone, chains grinding in tandem with her slow walk forward. She found herself standing beside the hooded man, though at a safe distance. Her tail curled around her legs as she sat down, the hooded man’s stare never left her as she settled.

His gaze returned to the moon, and she followed suit. She never knew how long they sat there, mutual admiration for the flawless silver disk hanging in the sky, the song of the ocean and gentle bell chimes whispering in their ears. An aeon could have passed as easily as a few seconds.

“What were you thinking about all the way up here?” Kuro asked, words falling out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

The hooded man was silent for another cycle of the waves. He shifted, gloved hands reaching for his hood, which fell at his shoulders. His silver hair was longer than the last dream, though his crisp, golden eyes were just as sharp. The pale light highlighted his tan skin, and she found herself staring into his intense gaze.

“I was thinking how fate torments those like us.” He blinked, turning to look at the water below, “I’m chasing another false lead in the waking realm. Another red herring is about to be within my grasp, and I am none the wiser to the truth. Why is it that we don’t remember this place, when it holds more truth than anything we find when we are awake?”

Kuro was silent. That curl of anxiety spread it roots within her, the ground could open up under her and she wouldn’t notice, too scared to even care. Was he talking about taking _another_  victim? If so, then it would be all her fault.

“Then, I was thinking how there could be others like us.” He raised his arm, hand splayed over the moon’s flawless silhouette, the shadow of his hand falling over his face “Others trapped in different worlds. Longing for the same thing, to be whole and unbroken. Why is it that we’re the ones who are stranded? How could this world be different from all of the others?”

He lowered his arm, and Kuro shivered when he looked back over at her.

“But wondering about such things is useless. We are here, and there are no others that we can get answers from. Either we sink, or we rescue ourselves from this endless cycle.” He slowly tilted his head to the side, his silver-white hair spilling over his shoulder, “What do you think about our broken existence?”

Her mouth went dry as he peered straight into her fractured soul.

“I…”

Kuro listened to the waves as she gathered her thoughts.

“I’ve always felt… damaged.” She started slowly, and looked up to the moon as his impeccable golden eyes drilled into her, “Something always feels off, even if I don’t realize it. I don’t remember my past, my quirk wavers back and forth between the shadows and this…”

She looked down at her blood red claws, the glimmer of ebony chains hanging off of her body, the gargantuan heart shaped hole through her chest. Kuro tilted her head back and forth, testing the weight of her many branched horns. Last but not least, the lightning white scars that shattered her glassy skin.

“This strange form. I don’t know who I really am, and I think that frightens me.”

“Hmm, then we are the same in that regard.”

Kuro flinched, and looked towards him, “What do you mean?”

“My waking self isn’t an obsessed kidnapper without reason. Like you, I have no memory of my real self, no clue to who I was before being torn apart without mercy. Doesn’t that make us the victims of some invisible atrocity? The waking realm sees me as a ruthless villain, but I am only trying to find the solution for our predicament, perhaps it is an unforgivable means to an end. But what else am I supposed to do?”

Kuro had no answer to that.  

“I’m sorry.”

A small spark entered the other man’s eyes. Indifference replaced by an ember of confusion, he blinked and tilted his head the other way.

“What reason do you have to apologize?”

“I’ve had people supporting me from the beginning,” Kuro said, she lowered her massive head to look him eye to eye, “It’s still hard some days, even when I find strength in those people. But you’ve been alone this whole time, a silent cry for help that’s gone unanswered. I’m sorry, I would’ve been your friend if I could.”

The man’s eyes widened, he sucked in a silent breath as he sat up straighter. His world was suddenly skewed by an alien warmth blooming in his chest, a pleasant hum settling in his heart as if it were a cozy fireplace. His heartbeat picked up in rhythm. Was he sick? Poisoned? No, there could be no such things in this dream dimension. Kuro tilted her head as he grasped the front of his black coat.

“You-”

His words fell short when there was a sudden shift in the realm, a ripple that sent shivers across their skin and caused any watching shadows to flee. The man pulled up his hood as she looked back onto the beach, where a familiar, wispy shape was forming from the sand.

That odd sensation in his heart finally left as he stood, he shook his head to clear the lingering anomaly.

“It seems the third being has finally joined us, but I know not how long this realm will hold. It shouldn’t last for much longer, at least.”

The hooded man stood and began to walk away, Kuro also got to her feet, watching as he skillfully descended the boulders. Kuro pushed away her uneasiness and followed, in a much more inelegant clamber downwards. Sand crunched under their feet as they approached Yurei, as Kuro had named him, his ghostly black body contorted into an endless scream of agony.

“This one never changes,” The hooded man said, “It is a shame we cannot learn from him.”

“Maybe if we touched him?”

He scoffed and shook his head, “We don’t know the effects that would have on us, even more so to our waking selves.”

Kuro shifted her claws in the sand, they allowed another cycle of the waves to pass by, before she got the courage to speak again.

“But we’ve never tried?” She looked into the blackness of his hood, “Maybe with the two of us we can-”

The chime of a bell rang across the beach for all to hear, and she felt the phantom pull that would take her into the waking world.

“It seems we are out of time.” The hooded man turned away from her, “Fate has other plans. See you around, child. I sincerely hope our meeting in the other world will be a peaceful one.”

“W-wait!” Kuro cried, carefully stepping around Yurei to follow him, “You haven’t been able to tell me your name yet?”

He stiffened as another chime sang into their ears, their consciousness drifting away from one another with it’s tune. The realm was falling apart, blowing away like black dust in the breeze, an apocalypse that drowned out even the moon’s unerring light. This world was fading from their grasp as if a black veil was falling upon them, but he turned so that the two of them locked eyes.

Patches of sand fell like waterfalls between them, their own little patch of untouched beach separate from one another like a broken jigsaw. Kuro’s claws hung off the edge of the abyss.

“You should already know, child.” He turned to face her fully as the last bell rang, his voice echoing as their bodies faded away, “My name is S-”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a few hours late, but I'm still adjusting to a new schedule, upload days might be moved again to either Sunday/Monday, but regardless you guys will get at least one chapter a week.
> 
> I know I've also said this several times, but I want to thank everyone who has read up to this point and plans to read in the future. Writing this story has been a huge lifeline in a time of turmoil, and I can't appreciate you guys enough. That said, I was wondering if anybody had any questions, comments, theories, constructive criticism, parts that you've like/disliked, I'm open for any sort of comment :) 
> 
> I've been thinking of cutting down on this story length wise, nothing about the main parts of the story or anything. Sometimes I get too distracted about writing adorable interactions with all the characters that it takes away from the main story, and the last thing I would ever want to do is bore people away from this fic. What would you guys think? Cut down on some of the minor parts and stick closer to the main story points, or do you guys actually like Kuro's interaction with all of the characters?
> 
> Internships will come in a few chapters, and oh boy its going to be a wild ride. I'm very excited about the hero she'll be interning with, if you guys wanted to try and guess who it is.
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling, see you next week!


	45. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero names, and a confession.

Aizawa scratched at the crescent scar underneath his eye, injuries healed and finally free from those ghastly bandages. The deathly sterile aroma of the blinding white hallway would never change, except for whatever paintings hanging around to break up the lifelessness with bursts of color.

Hizashi was at his side, leaning in to whisper, “Are you sure this is a good idea, Shouta?”

Aizawa looked at him, then they both looked over their shoulders. Nemuri was walking behind them at a sedated pace, holding hands with Kuro as she spoke softly. Kuro had been quiet. Ever since she had awoken the next morning of the Sports Festival, she had been…. subdued. Closed off. She kindly answered any questions they had in clipped sentences, regarding her transformation during the paintball event or during her breakdown when she met those foreigners. He hid his frustration when her memory failed her, but Tsukauchi said she had answered all of the questions truthfully. Nezu had let them go free, a sly smile and a frightening glint in his eye revealed that he was scheming something, even if they didn’t know it.

The mouse simply told them that all was going according to plan, and they had no other choice than to swallow their objections and go along with it.

Shinsou had called him the next day, nothing short of surprising, and told him how Kuro’s mind had nearly shattered to pieces. What would have happened to her, if not for Shinsou? Aizawa felt that pit of dread in his stomach when he thought about it, but what could they do about it now? The foreigners were gone, whatever happened in Nezu’s office was a secret.

Nezu’s scheming better pay off, or Aizawa would have words with him.

“A day out will do her good,” Aizawa finally said as he faced forwards, “And I know it isn’t just us who wanted to see Tensei.”

Hizashi grimaced, but didn’t say anything more.

There was a palpable silence in the wake of their steps, tailing them all the way to a certain door. Hizashi exchanged glances with Aizawa, before the former knocked. A nurse opened the door and blinked twice at them, then held it open with a smile.

“He just woke up not long ago,” She said as she swept them inside, “I think he’ll appreciate the company.”

Kuro looked up from the floor. A steady beeping rang in her ears as her eye drank in all the tubes, wires, and other machinery crowded around Ingenium’s bed, making the man seem incredibly small. The nurse fiddled with some of the equipment, and nodded, then gave them a small bow. A weight had settled on their shoulders as the nurse left them in peace, but the injured hero simply smiled underneath his oxygen mask.

“You know, I’m not going to fall apart just by talking.”

Nemuri squeezed Kuro’s hand, then let it go to step beside the bed, a playful smirk pulling at her lips, “Maybe, but I’m just going to be upfront and tell you that you look like shit.”

“Nemuri!” Hizashi cried.

Ingenium chuckled, and they could all see his smile through his foggy mask. Just like that, the tension was gone.

“I’ve had… better days.”

Aizawa made his way to the other side of the bed, “I’m surprised your family isn’t here.”

“I made them go home for today.” Ingenium turned his head to look at Aizawa, his eyes still slightly glazed, “I think my mother and Tenya would live in this room if they could, but that doesn’t help anything, least of all them.”

Aizawa hummed, then glanced over at Kuro. Ingenium followed his gaze, his smile growing wider.

“Hey, kid.”

Kuro wrung her hands together as she approached, “Iida-san, I-”

“You can call me Tensei.” He continued when Kuro tilted her head curiously, “Iida-san makes me feel a little old. I don’t look like an old man yet, do I?”

Kuro chuckled, “No.” She dug around in her shadow, and the injured hero widened his eyes at the object now in her hands, “Um… I wanted to thank you, for saving me that night, so I made you a painting.”

She held it up so that he could see it better. It showed Ingenium running in full costume, though painted in a way that reflected all of the magnificent colors she had seen on his armor from that night, the cityscape a blur around him. Then, Kuro realized.

It showed the man in the prime of his hero career, but regarding his current state…

She suddenly hid the painting against her chest, “I-if you don’t like it, I can paint something else!”

“Kid.” Kuro looked up at him, and he bore a sincere smile, “I love it.”  
“R-really?”

“Are you kidding me!?” Hizashi said, “It looks awesome!! Can you do one for me next!?”

“Volume, Hizashi.” Aizawa growled.

“Right!” Hizashi said, “We’re in a hospital…”

“Now you’re one of us, Tensei.” Nemuri put her hands on her hips and smirked, “Welcome to the family.”

The man blinked slowly, looking at each one of them in confusion, “Family?”

Kuro sputtered, her shoulders flying up to her hears.

“We all got adopted by Kuro-chan,” Nemuri’s smirk widened when she looked at Kuro, “And we each have a painting to show for it. You should see the teacher’s lounge, there are so many of her pictures. Even Nezu has one hanging up in his office!”

“I-If you put it that way, it sounds so embarrassing.” Kuro said, hiding her face behind the wooden frame.

Tensei huffed with laughter, hiding the wince of pain shooting through his body, “Then I’m honored to be a part of it,” He looked at Kuro, who stood frozen to the spot with her eye peeking over the painting, “Go ahead and put it on the table there, so everyone will be able to see it.”

Kuro did just that, tilting the frame ever so slightly so that it hit the light just right. Tensei smiled at her, and nodded. Kuro smiled back, and then looked at Aizawa, her smile falling. Her guardian had hardly said anything since they arrived here, the minute pinch of his brow and lips set in a firm line. He had wanted to say something, and Kuro didn’t know what it was.

He was holding back.

“Aizawa-san,” Kuro gently grabbed the end of his sleeve, “Can I step out for a little bit?”

Hizashi and Nemuri exchanged glances, Tensei furrowed his brow, but Aizawa peered straight into her. It was a rare time when Kuro saw right through him.

“Sure.” He said, “Don’t go too far, and keep your phone on you.”

“I know,” She whispered, tapping the silvery X at her neck.

Kuro let go of his sleeve, bowed her head to Tensei, and quietly left the room. Hizashi and Nemuri watched her go, faces blank. Nemuri whirled around to him.

“Shouta, what-”

Aizawa sighed, ignoring her words as he looked straight into Tensei, “You don’t have to sugarcoat anything to us. How bad are your injuries?”

Tensei was silent. The air in the room became heavy as the three of them stared at the injured hero, he glanced at the painting sitting on the table, a small frown pulling at his lips.

“They say I won’t be able to walk again.”

“Tensei…” Nemuri gripped the frame of the bed with white knuckles.

“So that means…” Hizashi said slowly.

“Yeah, I’m going to retire from being a hero. There’s no other choice.”

Kuro chose that moment to step away from the door. Her mouth had gone bone dry as her steps aimlessly wandered the white halls. That painting was probably an insult, she thought, would she be able to paint something else and then switch it out without him noticing? She crossed into another hallway, curtains of sunlight trickling in, muting the harsh effects of the fluorescent bulbs over her head.

She put a hand against the cool glass, an green expanse of a garden stretched out below her. There were only a few wandering souls there, and even a koi pond, it’s clear water softly sparkling in the mid-day sun. There was movement in the corner of her eye when she stepped from the window. Kuro whirled around to it.

A thin wisp of shadow, moving all on it’s own without her bidding it to do so, and then it was gone as fast as it came. Kuro swallowed as she quickened her steps towards the gardens, huddling her quirk around her like a cloak. The shadows have been more alive ever since that strange girl tackled her to the ground, her silver-white hair and eyes so _familiar_ , and yet Kuro always got a lash of pain in her head whenever she thought on it for too long.

Ever since, the shadows had gained an unnatural life to them. Ever since, she had been hearing voices. Whispers in the darkness, but they were so faint she could never hear what they said. The shadows had never been so animated before, like they were watching, waiting, wanting to share their secrets only with her. Honestly, she was frightened of them.

Despite everything, she would plod on like nothing was wrong.

Aizawa nor any of her teachers knew, of course. One more little white lie that she held close to her chest, her ever growing list draping around her consciousness. Grass crunching under her shoes drew her from these thoughts, and she looked up into a tall tree, sunlight dappling through in gentle rays. The sound of water drew her close to the koi pond, the colorful fish swimming in serene patterns underneath vibrant water lilies. Kuro tapped into her quirk to count them.

Then, she felt it as easy as breathing.

The shadows splashed around this little world of light ran deep, plunging into their own universe of inky shadows and dark, endless realms. They swayed back and forth on an invisible wind, singing to their own tune of an invisible song, whispering of secrets that they could spill. An entire existence hidden to the few others wandering around, ignorant of the thriving beings dripping from their own shadows.

Kuro sank into the closest bench, her claws digging harshly into the wood. She pulled herself from her quirk, watching the fish glide through the water without a care in the world. Did they know how the world was split in half? Her amber eye stared into the wispy shadow at her feet, idly rubbing the scars that stung like the lash of a whip. The darkness around her noticed the pain, slithering closer like murky serpents.

She cut off her power before they got too close, a shaky sigh escaping her as she dug out her phone. Maybe she could distract herself by taking pictures of the koi fish to paint later. She reached into her pocket for her phone, but hesitated when silent messages popped up on the screen, one after another. Kuro cautiously went into the Class 1-A chat room.

 

****[Empress]** **

_And then I got recognized on the way home in the train! It’s been so crazy!!_

****[Charged Up]** **

_RIGHT?? I went to the arcade today, and it was just nuts how many people knew me! One dude even let me play a game for free!_

****[Cello]** **

_…At least people don’t say ‘It’s okay!’ when they see you. I don’t know how many people have said that to me, just today alone I’ve lost count…_

****[Empress]** **

_Aww, don’t feel so bad Sero!_

****[Small Might]** **

_It WAS a bad match up though, but you did try your best! I was almost late coming home from getting groceries, because people wanted to congratulate me._

****[Cello]** **

_Maybe, but dang._

****[Wraith]** **

_Even I got recognized!! It was sooooo nerve wracking too, since… well you guys know. I never thought that people would notice me because of my quirk._

****

****[Frogger]** **

_Awww, don’t be so hard on yourself Toru-chan._

****

****[Creati]** **

_Yes, I have been recognized by many as well. It might be frightening as well as exhilarating, but we should take this in stride. We will be heroes one day after all, so we might as well get used to interacting with civilians like this._

****[RedRiot]** **

_I guess so, but MAN I’ve even had people wanting to take pictures with me!_

****[Empress]** **

_You’ve had people asking for pictures!?_

****[Charged Up]** **

_Dude, nice!! Any chance you got one with a cute girl?_

****[RedRiot]** **

_Aww, come on, that’s not a manly thing to ask about!!_

Kuro smiled as the chatter continued, every one of her classmates got recognized one way or another. She too had eyes on her today during the train ride, but Aizawa’s seething glare sent them packing with their tails between their legs. Kuro exited one chat room and into another, this one labeled ‘Trinity’.

 

****[Tsuki]** **

_They are like servants of evil._

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Are not._

****[Tsuki]** **

_Are too, every time I cross paths with them they hiss at me._

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Maybe you’re doing something wrong, any cat I come across always purrs and shows their belly to me._

****[Tsuki]** **

_So you fall for that trap every time?_

****[Mind Bender}** **

_No? They always let me rub their belly, and sometimes I give them treats. There was one time where I was followed home by no less than six cats. SIX._

****

****[Tsuki]** **

_Demon whisperer._

****[Darkside]** **

_My cats would love you, Fumikage!_

 

There was a palpable silence on the chat room, she could practically feel their shock oozing past her screen. Yes, she had spoken to them after she woke up yesterday, reassuring them _for the millionth time_ that she was just perfectly fine, thank you very much. They didn’t seem to believe her, though. It was becoming a running theme with all of her friends.

Fumi and Hitoshi were all equally stunned by what happened with those foreigners, theories and ideas bouncing in between their little trio, but none of them ever felt right.

 

****[Mind Bender]** **

_You’re alive!_

_AND YOU HAVE CATS_

_Why did I not know this._

****[Darkside]** **

_Yup! Four of them!_

_I guess…. we never got around to talking about it? And you never asked._

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Ouch._

_I feel so betrayed._

_I demand pictures._

_Lots and lots of pictures._

Kuro giggled as she sent loads of photos of all four cats, nearly spamming the chat with so many images. Between Himiko’s queenly poses, scarred Haru’s noble watchfulness, and Cyrus and Ban’s endless shenanigans together.

 

****[Tsuki]** **

_I refuse to let their ‘cuteness’ sway me._

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Oh come on, how can you say no? One of them even looks like a badass warrior. How did he get all of those scars?_

****[Darkside]** **

_I don’t know, I guess they found him like that as a kitten. They said his injuries were really bad, so much so that they couldn’t save his other eye._

_By the way, Fumikage, why do you hate cats so much?_

****[Tsuki]** **

_…_

_It is…. rather embarrassing._

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Oh, do tell._

****[Tsuki]** **

_I was six._

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Yeah? We need a little more than that._

****[Tsuki]** **

_Fine._

_I was six, and was out playing at the park. Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of those demons pounced on my head, hissing and scratching and biting. I lost many feathers that day. My theory is that she mistook me for prey to feed her little demonlings._

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Wow_

****[Darkside]** **

_She was just trying to feed her babies! What did you do after?_

****[Tsuki]****  

_I did what any respectable demon hunter would do and called animal control._

****[Mind Bender]** **

_You monster._

****[Tsuki]** **

_Dark Shadow still laughs at me about it, but it has opened my eyes to the wiles of the devil’s servants._

Kuro sent a gif of the fuzziest, cutest kitten she could find, this one accompanied by huge sapphire eyes.

 

****[Darkside]** **

_How can you call this one a ‘servant of the devil’??? He’s so cute!!_

“Hey, you’re…”

A voice pulled her from the conversation, back into the verdant garden and koi pond. She looked up to a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, in casual clothes with a simple hoodie covering his shirt. An All Might themed back pack hung off of his shoulders, a shocking mix of blues and yellows to brighten up his otherwise plain colors. He looked kind of familiar, but she couldn’t place him. He was looking at her with his mouth slightly agape, though there was a certain relief when his eyes didn’t hold any hatred or disgust.

“...Do you know me?”

“Uh…” He waived his hands in front him, “The… the Sports Festival! Yeah, I saw you during the Sports Festival!”

“Oh.”

The bench creaked as she shifted uncomfortably, suddenly taking an interest in a pair of koi on the opposite side of the pond. This man was oddly familiar, why couldn’t she remember? He furrowed his brows.

“A touchy subject, huh?”

There was weight on the other side of the bench, but he was still at a decent distance away from her. A silence permeated the air, only broken up by a cheerily singing bird. She half heartedly shrugged after another moment of stillness.

“A little.” Her hands naturally fidgeted together, her phone laying in her lap, “I don’t really like to talk about it.”

“Understandable,” He nodded, and leaned back into the seat, “But for what it’s worth from a complete stranger, I think you did awesome. There will be a lot of good heroes from your class.”

Kuro finally looked at him, taking in his genuine smile pointed at her, “Thanks.”

He nodded, and there was more silence, though not at all uncomfortable. Kuro chose to speak next.

“Are you here visiting someone?”

His smile fell in an instant. They were at a hospital, of course he was probably visiting somebody. Kuro bit the inside of her cheek and was about to apologize, but she wasn’t fast enough.

“I… haven’t gathered up the courage to visit him yet.” He leaned forward so that his elbows were on his knees, eyes sullen on the ground, “I was trying to prevent something like this from happening again, but what a load of good that did.”

Kuro slowly tilted her head at him, “I think you should visit him anyway.”

“What?” He blinked at her in surprise.

“He’s your friend, right?” Kuro gently kicked her feet back and forth as he hesitantly nodded, “Then I think he would be happy to see you, no matter what happened.”

“I…” He drily chuckled, “I guess you’re right.”

The remainder of the time was in silence, a gentle breeze swishing the leaves over their heads. It was interrupted by a new message on her phone.

 

****[Catzawa]** **

_Where are you? We’re just about to leave._

****[Darkside]** **

_In the garden! Should I come to you?_

****[Catzawa]** **

_No, wait there and I’ll come get you. The other two are going to go wait in the car._

Kuro sighed and deposited her phone back into her pocket. The young man looked over to her with a smile.

“Well, I’ll take that as a cue to leave.” He stood up and waived at her, “I’ll see you around, kid.”

Ok, she _knows_ she heard his voice before, staring at his back as he headed for the door. Just then, Aizawa walked out, glancing at him before freezing. The nameless young man also froze, mouth agape. Then, he grinned, saying something that was too quiet for her to hear. Aizawa narrowed his eyes and replied, and Kuro stood from the bench curiously and inched closer.

“Well, see you around, Eraser.”

Kuro stared in shock as her guardian watched him like a hawk, before he vanished into the hospital.

“Did you know him?” Kuro asked.

Aizawa looked at her, “Did he talk to you?”

“Er… a little, but we really didn’t talk about much. Why?”

“Hmm,” Aizawa crossed his arms and looked to the cloudless sky, “We used to know each other, he helped me on a case once or twice. But that’s not important. Hizashi and Nemuri are already in the car, and I know they’re excited about going to a certain art store in the mall.”

Kuro perked up, and eagerly followed him through the hospital.

 

Later that same night, Tenya stared at his sleeping brother, the heart monitor beeping steadily in the background. He never noticed the new addition on the table, too busy spending his last free night with his brother before school resumed tomorrow.

His throat tightened and his hands formed into shaking fists. He tried to push away the tears fogging his vision, but they were too persistent. A fire sparked in his heart, and he made a promise forged with the unrelenting flames of hatred and righteous anger.

He would make Stain pay.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Class 1-A’s door loomed over her.

There was less than five minutes before the final bell, the shadows of her other classmates churning excitedly like free spirits just beyond the thin door. Her mouth turned dry as she reached up to open it, but her shaking hand didn’t go any further. Kuro stared at it, the blood red skin underneath her silken shell was still a little sore from being exposed to sunlight, her barest form caught live on camera for millions to see.

Would her friends… classmates, see her as a monster hiding under this velvety armor? There had been a news article about her, the highlight of it was a frightening picture taken just after Bakugo had burned off her suit, her scars and monstrous visage bare for all to see. It talked about non humans and their ‘impact on a normal society’. Thankfully, the article was buried underneath a mountain of others from the Sports Festival, so it didn’t get much traction.

Unbidden, a conversation replayed in her head from early this morning.

 

_“B-but what if they hate me?” Kuro whispered into the phone, careful not to be overheard by Aizawa making coffee in the kitchen._

_Fumikage was one of the few to notice the article, and wasted no time calling her._

_“Then they have no right to be standing beside you,” Fumikage’s voice was like a wave of reassurance, “If they shun you for how you look, even after they have experienced your true character, then they aren’t worth your time.”_

_Kuro gripped her phone so hard the plastic creaked, “B-but-”_

_“Kuro.” His tone was gentle, understanding, “I… before my sister was taken, Dark Shadow and I had a lot of fights over control of the other. He was overbearing, always angry, and we often fought over the smallest of things, but after her capture…”_

_They were silent for a long moment, and he cleared his throat._

_“After that man kidnapped her in front of us, we had to change. We had no choice but to accept each other for the sake of my sister, finally attaining an understanding that was far too late. We often think that if we didn’t fight each other for so long, holding each other back from our true potential, that my sister would still be safe.”_

_“Fumikage…”_

_“My point is, you can either embrace it, let your looks become a strength that few others can match, or let it consume you. That choice is wholly up to you.”_

“Embrace it…” Her shoulders sank, “He made it sound so easy.”

She took a deep breath and let it out, gathering the shattered remnants of her resolve like they were pieces of shattered glass. She reached for the door a second time, ready to fling it open and walk into the classroom, that was, until _something_ horrendous breached her radar.

Worse than the newly discovered world of moving shadows, this one was a churning and wriggling darkness, an all encompassing black hole that swallowed any ounce of light that dare cross its path. Other dark beings cowered away from it. The raw rancor and sickly sweet decay sent a whole wave of shivers on her skin, polluting the very air around them as it crept closer like a predator in the dark. Kuro trembled as the creature came within two halls… one hall… she slowly turned as it was a few meters away now.

“I-Iida?”

The Class Representative, who had his eyes on the ground, looked up to her, “Oh, Kokoro. Class is just about to start.”

His words were hollow, just like the non existent light of his eyes. His jaw was set, his shoulders a taut line, he gripped his bag with white knuckles.

“Iida…” Kuro’s hand hovered in front of him, “Are you okay?”

The was the wrong thing to say. A surge of anger welled up in his monstrous shadow, but it never showed on his face.

“I’m fine.” His dry voice was as empty as his expression, “We better get in class.”

He moved to open the door in front of her, she nearly recoiled when his shadow touched her foot, seeping with such malice that she had never known before. The light chatters of her other classmates filtered into the hall, Kuro swallowed down the bad taste on her tongue and stepped in behind him, shutting the door just as the final bell rang.

Kuro kept her head down as she made her way to her desk.

“Good morning, Kuro.” Tokoyami said from beside her.

She looked at him with a small smile, “Good morning.”

“Forgive my intrusion.” Momo, who sat behind Kuro, leaned forward and glanced at them with concern, “But I have not heard from either of you all weekend, and after what Aizawa-sensei said after the Sports festival….” Her hands tightly folded together on her desk, “Is everything alright?”

Fumikage crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, “Everything is fine.”

Kuro nodded alongside him. Momo pursed her lips, but didn’t pursue it any further. Kuro suddenly felt eyes on her, and she turned to look as Bakugo had his fiery gaze zeroed in on her. He saw her looking, turning away with a sharp frown. He wasn’t the only one. There was a flash of a glare from Ojiro, but he looked the other was just as they met eyes.

She couldn’t hide the lurch in her chest. Fumikage noticed her sinking in on herself and followed his gaze to Ojiro, eyes narrowing as their tailed classmate’s glare was locked onto his desk. Their conversations were cut off as the door opened, and Aizawa walked in.

“Oh, sensei!” Kirishima shouted with a grin, “Your bandages are gone!!”

“How observant of you.” He said, a few snickers ringing through the room, “I hope you all had enough time to rest up. There were a number of heroes that sent in their requests over the break, and some of you have impressive numbers.

He reached under the podium for a remote, and the projector sprang to life.

“Geez Todoroki,” Kaminari leaned forward in his seat with his mouth agape, “That’s almost all of the hero agencies in five prefectures!!”

Todoroki kept his face blank, even as he stared at the startling number of over 7,000 requests. Bakugo was second, hovering just under 6,000, in third place was Momo, at 2,300. The list continued downwards, and Kuro herself was third from the bottom, at 179 offers. She expected Midoriya’s name to be one of the top, but he wasn’t even on the list.

“Those of you not on this list will get a different one from heroes who have a contract with U.A., they will take in any student for an internship. You all will get work experience no matter how you did in the Sports Festival.”

With that, he handed out packets, a few considerably larger than others. The room was silent for a few moments as everyone flipped through them, all except for Todoroki, who stared blankly at his without touching it. Kuro scanned through her three pages, taking in the names of heroes all across Japan.

So many choices, so much potential for a different experience all across the board. Kuro froze as she flipped to the last page, where one name caught her attention like a ray of sunlight beaming through storm clouds.

“Any names catch your eye, Kuro?” Fumikage said, eyes trailing down his own list.

“I’m not sure,” She mumbled, still locked on to the final name on her list, “Maybe. What about you?”

“One is the most prospective, and Dark Shadow agrees with me.”

He slid his paper over so she could see, pointing at a surprising name.

“Hawks?” Kuro whispered, “As in one of the top _three_  heroes?”

“Indeed.”

Kuro hummed at her own list, leaning over to point at one of the only names that struck out at her. Fumikage slowly blinked at it, then looked her in the eye.

“That one would be a fine teacher for you.” He said, “I believe their agency would compliment your skill set.”

She eagerly nodded, digging a pen out of her bag to circle the name several times. This hero would be her first choice, but she should still consider others on the list.

“You’ll have until the end of tomorrow to make your decision,” Aizawa said after a few minutes, “But first-”

The door slammed open, “Hero names!!”

Aizawa rolled his eyes and Midnight strolled in, a playful smirk aimed at the students.

“Yes, hero names.” Kuro held back her laughter as Aizawa reached for the yellow sleeping bag under his desk, “I’m not good at this sort of thing, so Midnight will take over until the end of homeroom.”

“That’s right!” Midnight began to pass out white boards and markers, “Your hero name, especially your first one, might stick with you for the rest of your career! So choose wisely and don’t pick anything embarrassing.”

A few whispers passed through the room as Midnight stood tall at the front of the room, smiling at the flood of thought on their faces as they drudged up a perfect name for themselves. Kuro’s stomach sank when a few of her classmates wrote a name right away, but she came up blank as her marker touched the clean white board.

She had a few names already picked out, but right now, at this moment, none of them fit her anymore. Would this be as hard as choosing her own last name? She fiddled with the marker, curiously peeking at Fumikage’s. He wrote it with such confidence, staring down at that name with a gleam of pride in his eyes. She inhaled sharply as it came to her.   

_Embrace it, or let it consume you. That choice is wholly yours._

But… a hero name like that would oust her more than her appearance. What more did she have to lose? She hadn’t really spoken to any of her classmates since the Sports Festival, only lurking in the main classroom chat or speaking to Hitoshi and Fumikage. Ochako sent a few texts, and Kuro felt a spike of guilt when she only typed short answers. The girl deserved better than that.

_Embrace it, or let it consume you._

Perhaps Fumikage was right. She had her feathery friend and Hitoshi, probably Ochako and Midoriya in her corner too. Iida was… a question mark in his current state, his shadow still churning with a maelstrom of dark emotions that made her shrink back. Kiri-chan and Mina were leaning towards one another, bright smiles on their faces as they showed each other their hero names. _Maybe_ a few of the other girls too, who had their Wayfinders on their person one way or another.

She pushed down another wave of guilt at her lost Wayfinder, which disappeared after the Sports Festival.

These people she felt absolute confidence in.

The others…. well, only time would tell. And that time was fast approaching. The marker was pressed onto the board, and she hoped that her trembles wouldn’t make it unreadable.

_Embrace it._

“All right, time’s up kiddos!” Midnight clapped her hands to gather their attention, “Who wants to come up first?”

The room was doused in a nervous silence, until one of them stood suddenly, his chair screeching back as he sauntered to the front. A hundred sparkles hung in the air as Aoyama proudly held his name in the air.

“The Shining Hero: I Can Not Stop Twinkling!!” He glanced at something in the far off corner, “Nobody will be able to stop my sparkles!”

Many of their mouths gaped open, Midnight chuckled as she gently took the board from him.

“It’ll be a lot easier to remember if you take out the ‘I’ and shorten ‘can not’ to ‘can’t’. Her marker squeaked as she corrected it, “Though I can’t say I’ve heard of a hero name containing a full sentence!”

Aoyama winked, sending a sparkle over to her, “Correct you are, mademoiselle!”

A tension broke in the room, more of her classmates parading to the front.

The Rainy Season Hero: Froppy, Mina’s Alien Queen (which was rejected), Sturdy Hero: Red Riot, Earphone Jack, Uravity, Sugar Man, Tail Man, Tentacle Hero:Tantacole. They were amazing names, she thought. Others, not so much, such as ‘Shoto’ or ‘Tenya’. Iida hadn’t looked any of them in the eye when he showed his, sparking worry in a number of shadows.

Bakugo stepped up to the podium and slammed his board on it, “King Explosion Murder!!”

Midnight sighed, “Rejected.”

“Why!?”

“Do you really want to be known as ‘King Explosion Murder’?” She shook her head, “Think of something else, kid.”

Bakugo growled and stomped back to his seat. Fumikage stood slowly, walking to the front with admirable honor and nobility, showing his name to the class.

“The Jet Black Hero: Tsukiyomi.”

It got a few impressed noises through the room, and Midnight patted him on the shoulder, “What a name! It fit’s you pretty well!”

“Thank you.” He bowed his head, “I’ve had it chosen for a while.”

Midnight nodded, and he returned to his seat.

“Who’s next?”

_Embrace it._

This was it. Kuro slowly stood when nobody else did, keeping her head high as she walked to the podium. She knew she felt everyone’s eyes one her, a myriad of expressions flashing on each. Concern, confusion, muted interest, fear, and more than one shadow that oozed contempt.

_Or let it consume you._

Midnight’s kind smile was like an anchor, this otherwise tiny walk taking an age to complete. She turned to stand in front of her peers, not wholly surprised to find dislike in Mineta’s shadow, yet unsettled to find fear in Kaminari’s and sharp distaste in Ojiro’s. She swallowed back her nerves, and showed the board to the class.

Aizawa widened his eyes by a fraction, then looked into her eye. Midnight blinked at it, then turned to the deathly still class with pursed lips. She and Aizawa exchanged taut glances.

“The Heartless Hero: Shadow.”

Fumikage sat up straight in his desk, his hidden smile giving her a flood of courage. Ochako’s mouth was slightly agape, blinking at her in a confusion that spread to the rest of the class. Midnight was peering into her, an inscrutable look furrowing her brows, her guardian equally stunned by the confession.

“Um… I’m confused.” Kirishima raised his hand, a nervous grin plastered on his face, “I don’t really get the ‘heartless’ aspect of your name?”

“Yeah, you’re one of the sweetest kids in this class!” Mina shouted.

Midnight and Aizawa exchanged another look, but Kuro spoke before either of them could interrupt. She knew this would come eventually, the tension buzzing under her skin like a building storm.

“You all saw what I looked like during the Sports Festival, right?” Many faces drained of color, Bakugo’s scowl deepened and he suddenly refused to look her in the eye, “S-so I’m just going to come out and say it. I’m classified as a nonhuman, reasons being because of my looks, and the fact that I don’t have a heart.”

Kaminari went deathly pale and shrank into his seat, “Y-you… but that’s…”

“Impossible?” Sero uttered in disbelief.

“But it’s true.” Kyouka raised one of her ear jacks, “I wasn’t sure at first, but I knew I couldn’t hear a heartbeat from her on the first day of school. I didn’t want to say anything, though.”

“I knew it too.” Shoji spoke next, bowing his head towards her, “But we are all different, are we not? We all have our own things that make us ‘us’.”

“I agree too!” Toru waved her arms wildly, nearly swatting her neighbors in the face.

Fumikage scanned over the class with a critical eye, Dark Shadow thrumming under his skin, ready to jump to Kuro’s defence without a second thought. Ochako and Momo exchanged glances, nodded at one another, then stared at her with warm smiles on their faces.  

Mineta’s face soured, and he jabbed a finger towards her, but any words he was about to say was drowned out by Mina slamming her hands on her desk and standing suddenly.

“Is that why you said ‘cross your heart and hope to die’ doesn’t work on you!?”

“Er… yes?” Kuro tightened her grip on her board to hide her shaking hands, “It was sort of a private joke.”

“That’s quite clever, kero.”

Midoriya raised his hand as a few of them chuckled, “I-if you don’t have a heart, how does your blood circulate throughout your body? Is there some other mechanism at work to do that?”

Kuro nodded, some of anxiety fading at his honest question, “Yes, and it’s part of the reason why my blood is black.”

Stars came alight in Midoriya’s eyes, but Midnight waived her hand.

“That’s enough.” She smile gently at Kuro, “We don’t have any time for a medical interrogation, but I commend your bravery for sharing something so personal with your classmates. However, I can’t accept that name.”

Kuro recoiled, “Huh? Why?”

“There’s more than one meaning to ‘heartless’, and you don’t want people to think that you are ruthless just because of a misconception about your name.”

“Oh…”

“Aww, but it was such a cool name!” Mina said.

“I-it’s okay! I think I have a back up name.”

Mina stood as Kuro was about to return to her seat, holding her hand up with a wide grin. Kuro blinked at her, and high fived the pink girl on her way to the podium. There was a certain weight lifted from her shoulders as Kuro made her way back to her desk, despite the disbelieving stares still etched into some of their faces.

Mina hopped up, slamming her board on the podium, “My new name is Pinky!!!”

She shouted, dispelling any lingering tension with her volume.

“Oh, I like your enthusiasm!” Midnight said with a grin, “Name accepted!”

Fumikage looked at Kuro as she erased her board, “So, you chose to embrace it.”

“I did.” She said as the next person went up, “It was because of your advice though.”

“Now, it is only a matter of time before the others make a decision.” He leaned forward on his desk, eyes on Kuro, “Whether they brave the storm with you or choose to abandon ship, just know that Dark Shadow and I have your back.”

An honest smile swept between them as she nodded, “And I have yours, too.”

Fumikage’s eyes lit up, and he bowed his head to her.

“LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!!!”

“Rejected!”

“Huh!? WHY!?”

Bakugo looked as if he were a bomb about to go off, veins popping up all over his forehead.

“Dude, isn’t ‘lord’ a lesser version than a king anyway?” Kaminari said.

“Shut it, Pikachu!!”

Bakugo prowled back to his desk a second time, one could almost hear his teeth grinding together in rage.

Midoriya stood, sheer confidence present in his emerald eyes as he showed his hero name.

“Are you sure you want to be called ‘Deku’?” Midnight asked with a pinched brow.

“Yeah!” His bright smile lit up the room, “This name used to be an insult, but a good friend of mine turned it around into something a lot better.”

“I see!” Midnight beamed, “Then I accept it!”  

Now, it was just Kuro left. She felt an odd sense of empowerment now that her condition was out in the open.

Embrace it, or let it consume you. Perhaps she should take that mantra to heart, to the realm of endless blackness that stared on as their true master marched, for the first time, with a headwind of confidence.

A few of her classmates still looked at her with uncertainty, disbelief, fear, a few were of awe when she stepped in the front. Fumikage wasn’t the only one smiling at her. Ochako’s honey colored eyes were glistening with admiration, Midoriya’s held an honest curiosity that held no ill intent. Todoroki was one of the strangest, brows knitting together as if he were trying to figure out a complicated piece of a puzzle.

She held the board up for all to see.

Midnight beamed, “Is that the name you want?”

Kuro nodded, an odd sense of accomplishment settling in her chest. Aizawa was giving her a strange look from underneath his desk, but made no move to speak up about it. This would be who she was, who she _will_ become no matter the obstacles raining down on her path to heroism.

 

 ** **The Abyssal Hero: Neoshadow****  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through 6 or 7 hero names before settling on this one. What do you guys think? We have one more chapter, and then the internships shall begin!


	46. Black And White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...They would make her status public, and demand a trade. One life, in exchange for the fifty one victims he has taken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the hectic schedule is over, Sunday is now the permanent update day! :)

Why was it always a hospital?

Why couldn’t these meetings be somewhere normal, like a police precinct or another hero agency? Aizawa hid his disgruntled mood with a bored expression, he’s had enough of hospitals and the pungent smell of antiseptic to last a life time.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, Aizawa-san.”

He glanced at Dr. Nakagawa, dark indigo hair in a braid down her back, her white coat almost billowing behind her as she walked. Her golden, cat-like eyes peered into him as if staring straight into his soul, taking his inner thoughts apart and putting him back together seamlessly. He would think it a quirk, if she wasn’t quirkless.

“I just know that some of their _opinions_ about Kuro’s situation aren’t exactly in our favor,” He said, burying half of his face into his scarves, “I’m afraid that if the situation gets any worse, then….”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, “And they’ll be shot down, just like all of the other times before. There are more people on her side than not, especially with Nezu and Detective Tsukauchi’s influence.”

“And All Might.”

He hated to admit it, but the blond buffoon joining the case skyrocketed the morale of everybody working on it. It’s been such an uphill climb to get the barest clue since it all started a year and a half ago, but maybe, just _maybe_ , they could have a breakthrough because of those foreigners. Aizawa hoped that Nezu would spill his insane plan for them today.

“And how is Kuro?” Nakagawa asked, still peering into him, “We won’t have time for her next appointment until after the internships are done.”

“She’s been…. jumpy.”

Nakagawa’s face softened in concern, “Jumpy?”

“Of course, she says she’s fine. The sun burns from her fight with Bakugo are almost healed, and aside from her usual chronic pain, she should be alright.”

“But?”

Aizawa stopped, staring back into her golden eyes, “Whatever happened between her and those foreigners did something. She still uses her quirk, but I catch her staring at the shadows a lot, like she’s afraid of them.”

“On top of everything else she refuses to talk about,” The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “I was hoping she would open up sooner, rather than later. It’ll be harder down the road if she keeps bottling everything up like this, and I don’t want to watch her break.”

“In the end, it’s up to her whether or not she wants to save herself. We can only do so much.”

Nakagawa pursed her lips, “…Right.”

They continued the rest of the way in silence, approaching the large double doors of a conference room. Aizawa exchanged glances and gave her a curt nod, and she pushed the doors open, many heads swiveled towards them. The room was large, with one long table taking up most of the space.

The right half of the table sat a multitude of heroes. All Might, Nezu, Midnight, Endeavor, Edgeshot, and Aizawa was surprised to see Fat Gum and Suneater here too. The hero intern had his hands clenched under the table, looking at anywhere else but him.

The other half of the table weren’t heroes, but Aizawa’s stomach soured when he saw a familiar agent sitting amongst them. Jet black feathers instead of hair, a great hooked nose like a bird of prey, and the same blood red eyes as his avian student. Agent Tokoyami sat next to two empty seats meant for the doctors, on his other side was Detective Tsukauchi, Officer Tamakawa, and Chief Tsuragamae.

Aizawa knew there were only so many heroes because of the hooded menace, only a small fraction of the real heroes on this case, as others were scattered across Japan.

The room was dark, a projector lighting up an image of Kuro’s decimated insides, swirling with black maelstroms and shattered scars like a frightening mosaic. Araki smirked as Aizawa took the empty seat between Nezu and Midnight, ignoring the mug of tea in front of him.

Aizawa kept his neutral expression as Agent Tokoyami glared at him.

“Ah, I see our wayward members finally decided to join us.” Araki said, adjusting his unneeded silver glasses on his nose, “We just finished up with her most recent medical reports.”

“Both Eraserhead and I are obviously familiar with those files regardless.” Nakagawa said evenly, taking her seat and folding her hands together on the table, “Which topic are we pursuing next?”

There was a shift around the room, aside from Endevour's permanent scowl, only Agent Tokoyami looked bitter as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Nezu, chipper as always, seemed oblivious to the atmosphere.

“I believe I shall be heading these next few topics.”

Nezu hopped off his chair and stood at the end of the table. Araki tossed the remote to him, and sauntered away from the projector to sit beside Nakagawa. He lazily hung his arms off the chair, leaning back precariously while his uncanny grin was locked on Aizawa. Aizawa narrowed his eyes at him, but otherwise ignored the crazed doctor.

The mouse (Bear? Dog?) principal playfully balanced the remote on one of his paws, a smile upon his face despite the tension in the room. Aizawa sank further into his chair. Looking back on Kuro’s medical files were never easy to look at, and he sympathized with Suneater, who looked pale underneath his hood. Why some of the third years were brought into this case, he didn’t know. It wasn’t logical to include them.

A soft hand on his arm drew him away from his thoughts, and nodded back at Midnight’s warm smile.

“Yes, there have been many inquiries on how you will keep the students safe, woof.” The dog headed chief said, “Many have come forth to the media in regards to the USJ attack, as well as the hooded menace accessing the campus, though that part has been kept from the public so far. How will you deal with these security breaches?”

Agent Tokoyami opened his mouth, but Nezu interrupted him.

“I’m glad you asked!” Nezu said jovially, “I have implemented several upgrades to our cameras and security systems. I wrote a new set of codes and created a server, every defence system will cycle reports every few minutes. If one node has a single thing out of place, the staff and I will be promptly notified.”

It was Edgeshot who leaned forward in his seat, his soft voice cutting through the room, “And depending on which node changes, you’ll also be notified of the exact location of the anomaly?”

“Exactly!”

“But what about somebody with a quirk like Kurogiri from the USJ attack?” Endevour’s flames made the room sweltering, not that he cared for their comfort, “Another large scale attack like the USJ cannot happen again.”

Nezu nodded, “I have keyed in Kurogiri’s unique signature into our database. An alarm will go off if he so much as opens a portal anywhere near the campus, I do believe the league to be smarter than to go a second round.”

“And the hooded menace?” Agent Tokoyami growled, his hands clenched into tight fists, “He’s already been on the campus once, and you were none the wiser. His portals don’t leave residue or any other signature like Kurogiri did.”

“Indeed, but to his knowledge he has no need to return.” Nezu said, keeping his voice as even as possible.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the scheming gleam in Nezu’s eyes the other man’s expression darkened.

“Of course he does!” Agent Tokoyami leaned forwards on the table, pure fury in his eyes, “He wouldn’t hesitate to storm the place if he knew his true target goes there every single day. She endangers everyone around her no matter where she goes, and that includes other students!”

“You-”

Aizawa cut off Nemuri with a look, but that didn’t stop All Might’s smile from going tense, staring at the man underneath the shadow of his eyes.

“And what would be your alternative?” All Might said, all eyes going to the agent.

This man had the bravery to look the number one hero in the eye, chin raising to meet an unspoken challenge.

“You are all aware of a facility with security so tight, not even the most powerful of villains would be able to escape.”

The air grew heavy, Aizawa’s stomach sinking in a mix of rage and ice cold dread.

“You can’t possibly mean…” Detective Tsukauchi stared at him with wide eyes, and he wasn’t the only one.

“Tartarus.”

It was so silent that a pin dropping would sound like a nuclear bomb, a mixture of emotions all locked upon the agent sitting tall and _glaring_  at All Might. Aizawa grit his teeth together as the tension skyrocketed, even All Might’s blinding grin was bordering on anger.

“Ya can’t mean that.” Fat Gum was staring at Tokoyami in horror, “She’s just a kid! An innocent child mixed up in that crazy man’s schemes.”

Tokoyami snorted, “Innocent? She has the weight of over _fifty_  kidnappings on her shoulders!”

“But that doesn’t mean it’s her fault,” Edgeshot was the epitome of a calm during the storm, though a light fire was stoked in his visible eye, “This hooded menace is following his own path, and though we have no means of knowing his goals at this time, doesn’t mean that we should throw an innocent girl in Tartarus.”

“Then what of the victims?”The agent snapped, “We have no way of knowing what their condition is, or whether they’ll even make it out of there alive!”

Tsukauchi put a hand on the agent’s shoulder, but was rudely shrugged off. The detective sighed and turned to the rest of the group.

“Kuro has encountered the victims when she accidentally opened up a portal, and although she hasn’t been able to open another since, we have confirmed the status of the victims. She said they were mostly unharmed.”

Tokoyami scoffed, “Maybe, but who knows how long that will remain true. And how she was able to open up one of his _exact_ portals calls her own loyalty into question. You,” Suneater withered under the man’s glare, “That…. _student_  is your kohai, I’m sure you would’ve noticed if something fishy was going on?”

“You can’t be serious,” Midnight spat, venom lacing her eyes, “Kuro would never be on that villain’s side!”

“Then why don’t you let Suneater answer my question?”

“W-well… I…” Suneater lowered his head to hide his face, “I… I’ve n-never spoken to her, so….”

Fat Gum put a hand on his intern’s shoulder, “It’s alright, Suneater.”  

Aizawa looked at Nezu, the mouse being eerily still, ears perfectly perked up towards the agent when he spoke next.

“Then I suggest an interrogation, done in the safety of a Tartarus cell.”

It was Midnight’s turn to hold Aizawa back, grabbing his arm just as he was about to stand.

“You cannot be serious!” Nakagawa held wrath in her eyes, “She’s already in a delicate state, and sending her to a prison like some lowly villain will push back her progress indefinitely!”

Tsukauchi nodded, one of the few neutral faces left in the room, “I agree with Doctor Nakagawa. Furthermore, I have conducted several interviews with Kuro down the line, and she has not lied during them. Questioning her loyalty or throwing her into Tartarus is out of line.”

Officer Tamakawa nodded vigorously beside him.

“As much as I want to see her in a perfect little cell,” Araki swiveled his chair to look at Tokoyami with his wicked grin, “Having a broken patient is a no go for me either, it’s something even _I_  wouldn’t do. I’m sure the media would loveto have a field day with something so perverse, though!”

“Sadly, that is a point I have to bring up, woof.”

They turned to stare at the chief, regret planted in every inch of his canine expression. Aizawa had to swallow back his dismay, his heart beating out of his chest as he glared at the police chief.

“What do you mean?” He said, thanking whatever gods for his stable voice.

A deep seated sigh escaped him as he sank into his chair, looking each and every one of them in the eyes.

“I will be frank with you. My superiors are getting impatient. With the media dogging every step of this this case, and with the more kidnappings that occur, they might want us to take drastic action to save face. I’m not saying that either of these will ever come to pass, but I want to warn you all ahead of time.”

“What exactly are you trying to get at?” Aizawa growled.

“One option they have considered is putting her in Tartarus. They believe that should keep the hooded man away from her or any others that are around her, that it will keep her secure at all times. I don’t agree with it either, this choice will no doubt traumatize her and will do nothing to resolve the case.”

“But they’d still throw a girl in prison for doing nothing wrong anyways!?” Midnight clenched her fists to keep them from shaking, “How can they ever think that!?”

“You said ‘one option’,” Edgeshot asked, staring at the chief across from him, “What would be the other?”

Tsuragamae suddenly lost all fight in him, a sadness permeating the tension in the room.

“...They would make her status public, and demand a trade. One life, in exchange for the fifty one victims he has taken.”

The temperature in the room plummeted. Absolute silence reigned, and if one concentrated hard enough, you would hear the hearts beating wildly from those in this room. Midnight shot up from her chair.

“You can’t-!”

A fist slammed on the table, jostling the ice cold tea cups with a clatter and silencing Midnight. Several bodies jumped and stared wide eyed at Endeavor, the flames around his body rising and twisting in a malicious blaze. He spoke for the second time.

“I refuse to let that villain have his way. I don’t make any _deals_  with villains, no matter what it would gain in exchange. You give an inch, and the rest will start demanding a mile. Such weakness in a society like ours would end us.”

“I agree.”

All Might’s voice broke through the stunned disquiet, Endevour’s face soured as if he bit straight into a lemon. Icy turquoise eyes glared at the number one hero as he continued.

“Nothing will be gained from throwing an innocent child in prison. Likewise, I have seen the true destructive power of her quirk during the USJ, and I know that you have all read the reports from that incident. We don’t know what this villain would do if he claimed control over her power. Perhaps create an endless army from our own shadows? Control a form that went toe to toe with the Nomu at the USJ, whom I had trouble fighting?” All Might loomed over the table, the bright cerulean glow from his eyes visible to all, “If it comes down to it, I will fight for Kuro. And I know that I am not the only one.”

Aizawa himself felt a fire start in his heart at the blond buffoon’s words. Even those who have never met Kuro, such as Edgeshot, Fat Gum, and Suneater, all stared at the chief with blazing determination. Only the agent was left sneering into the table.

A smile broke through the sadness, and the police chief firmly nodded.

“Of course, these things will only occur if you can’t completely have her secure at all times, or make any progress on this case.” Tsuragamae stared straight at Nezu, “But I believe you have answers to both of those, don’t you?”

“Indeed, Chief Tsuragamae!” Nezu smiled, “To continue my previous point, the technological advances aren’t the only security measure we are taking. Our staff will be taking regular rounds of the campus. Ectoplasm, who can create clones of himself, will have no less than fifteen of his clones patrolling at all times. The routes will all be equally randomized, as to not set a certain pattern.”

Aizawa internally groaned.

It was more work for them, but his students’ safety was placed far above his own comfort level. Protecting Kuro was at the top of his list. Nezu took the expectant silence as a means to continue, reaching into the front pocket of his suit. He slid a small, shiny black orb to the middle of the table, the others in the room stared at it with furrowed brows, a few jumping back when it _moved_.

Aizawa should have seen this coming, but he barely held back sinking into his seat with an exaggerated sigh. Inky legs uncurled alongside a black spotted abdomen, a blood red skull marked upon it’s underside, the legs clacked against the table as the spider swiveled to get a good look around.

Agent Tokoyami glared down at it when it raised it’s front legs and hissed at him.

“An ally of ours decided to lend her quirk to us, providing the perfect means to cover any blind spots that may appear in the future.”

“I take it you have already dealt with the legal side of things?” Tsuragamae asked, “This person could be arrested otherwise.”

Nezu grinned, “Of course! She has already signed an airtight contract, and I have already filed all of the legal paperwork in order for her to do so.”

“How does this quirk work, exactly?” Edgeshot asked, following the spider with his eyes as it crawled to the other side of the table.

It was almost comical the way Endeavour scowled down at it as it faced him with raised legs, much like it had to Agent Tokoyami.

“It is simple. She can create these little spiderlings as a part of her quirk, allowing her to communicate with them at all times via a form of telepathy. She and I have created a means for them to transfer information, should they see something happen on campus.”

“I take it that this is why you wanted a trial run of her quirk during the Sports Festival?” Midnight asked.

“Precisely.” Nezu said, chuckling when it went in front of the youngest in the room.

Suneater sat back in his chair as it stared at him, eyes unblinking.

“And how much do you trust her?” Tsukauchi flicked his eyes from the spider to Nezu, “Although I already have a good guess.”

“She’s been a friend of mine for years.” Midnight placed her hands on the table, “Arachne also has a license to create certain hero costumes, and I introduced her to Kuro to fill in the girl’s special clothing needs. The woman treats Kuro like a daughter, and harming children is the last thing she would ever want to do.”

Aizawa sighed, his chair creaking when he leaned back into it, “We can trust her.”

Tsuragamae nodded, and there were no more objections. Nezu grinned, a rather frightening gleam lighting up his beady eyes and he fiddled with the remote.

“And this leads to the last subject of this meeting. The foreigners.” Nezu clicked the remote, the horrid image on the projector finally changing to two profiles, “Coincidentally, it was because of Arachne’s spiders that allowed us to intervene in time. We would’ve had a much harder time intervening without her little assistants.”

They looked to the spider, who was now dangling on a delicate thread from Suneater’s hood, the boy as stiff as a statue and white as a sheet as it hung in front of his face, moving one of its front legs like it was waving at him. Suneater shrank back further into his hood with a pained grimace.

“A few of them were stationed around the gardens and we were able to alert Ectoplasm to the situation.” Nezu said, watching as the spider swung back onto the table, much to the relief of Suneater, “Now as for the two foreigners.”

He waved to the profiles on the projector.

 

****Emilia Hawthorne** **

****Age: 19** **

****Quirk: Weave - Able to thread her hair together to create intricate and unique cloth stronger than steel, will shorten her hair depending on amount of material made.** **

****

****Aegis Walker** **

****Age: 126** **

****Quirk: Vitality - His body ages half as fast as other people, as his current appearance shows him to be late fifties, early sixties.** **

 

Endeavour narrowed his eyes at the profiles, “Why did you allow them to escape? They should’ve been apprehended and interrogated!”

“Calm yourself,” Edgeshot pinned the other hero with a look, then stared at Nezu, “Though I do have the same questions and can’t help but wonder why Kokoro had such an adverse reaction to them. That in itself has to prove that they once knew each other.”

“Perhaps.” Nezu slowly walked back and forth on the edge of the table, his smile lessened, “And when I called them to my office and asked them about it, the older gentlemen insisted that it was a simple misunderstanding, that they thought she looked similar to a friend that they had lost.”

“But you don’t believe that.” Tsukauchi said, reaching into his coat pocket for his notepad.

“I didn’t.” Nezu clapped his paws together, remote stuck in his grasp, “And I was about to apprehend them as suspects to an ongoing investigation, as Endeavor had suggested, but then the young lady did something…. interesting.”

The flame hero glowered at the mouse after a dramatic pause.

“She produced a business card, and I found its contents quite fascinating.”

“I know you can be one for theatrics Nezu,” Aizawa grumbled, “But get to the point.”

Nezu chuckled and clicked the remote. A photo of the business card was blown up, the paper was etched with intricate silver lettering, stating her name and contact information, as well as a company called ‘Hawthorne Industries’. What they all stared at, in disbelief, was the tiny letters at the bottom.

“I almost guessed them to be from the United States, but to be all the way from England…” Fat Gum said.

Nezu clicked to the next profile, a man without a smile, eyes cruel and cold. Dark hair swept back on his left side, it was the complete opposite of his daughter’s starlight strands.  

 

****Darius Hawthorne** **

****Age: 43** **

****Quirk: N/A, believed to be quirkless.** **

 

“Here I thought I had all of the cards during our initial meeting, and she was able to turn it around in her favor.” Nezu placed his hands behind his back and stared at them, one by one, “Darius Hawthorne, Emilia’s father, is the CEO of Hawthorne Industries, a support company that was rather popular all across the United Kingdom, and was about to start selling their products to the rest of Europe. All was set in stone when another gentleman by the name of Laurence Bisset, a wealthy french investor, offered an arranged marriage between his son and young Emilia.”

“What happened?” Midnight said, eyes flicking between the man’s picture and Nezu, “You’re making it sound like nothing went according to plan.”

“I found a string of inconsistencies in my research, after I dismissed them.” Nezu said, his smile finally dropping, “There was an incident at the wedding reception, but the reports have been tampered with. Names redacted, a large portion of the main report missing, guests ‘gifted’ with large amounts of hush money, but I was able to piece together that a villain had attacked the wedding ceremony. The groom and villain were declared deceased afterwards.”

“... This doesn’t explain why you didn’t apprehend them in your office?” Officer Tamakawa said, but a few others were slowly piecing things together.

“They are bait.”

“What?” All Might furrowed his brows, “What do you mean they’re bait?”

“A crashed wedding, reputations ruined. A support business about to go under. This, and the fact that the wedding date and Kuro’s appearance through that portal are within a few weeks from one another. I need more information on this whole event, thus I offered U.A.’s services to this family. It might take months for them to consider my offer, but what choice to they really have with their failing business? There might be no other reason why this young lady recognized Kuro, if the two of them are connected.”

“Wait,” Aizawa glared at Nezu, “You aren’t suggesting that she came from _halfway_  across the world? Warp quirks are rare, but I’ve never heard of one being that powerful.”

“Her quirk isn’t even registered as a warp either,” Agent Tokoyami muttered, glaring into his clenched hands, “Her power keeps changing, so much so that I feel like we have to make a new file for it every other month now.”

“But we also don’t know where she originally came from, none of her memories have returned. This might be the only link to her past.” Tsukauchi said slowly, eyes widening, “And we don’t have the kind of power to launch an investigation on the other side of the world, so you gave them an irresistible offer for them to return to Japan.”

“Exactly.” Nezu turned to look at Darius’ detached eyes, “We need more information. We’ve had no other critical clues since this case opened a year and a half ago. This might be our only chance to get the truth. Whether they are truly connected to Kuro, or the hooded man for that matter, we can only wait and see unless something else arises. Is this a satisfactory step for your superiors, Chief Tsuragamae?”

The police chief nodded with a small smile, “This should appease them, and I’ll make sure they don’t do anything rash until we can confirm details with that family.”

“Excellent. Now, there is one final thing I wish to mention, and I have yet to bring this up with the rest of the U.A. staff.”

Aizawa, Midnight, and All Might straightened in their seats and stared at him, Suneater looked on in mild curiosity.

“An extra precaution, so to say.” Nezu said, turning to the three heroes on his left, “I’ve been wanting to make U.A. into a boarding school for quite some time, but I proposed a sort of trial system in case something went south.”

“What do you mean?” Aizawa asked, though he had a sinking feeling in his gut.

“In the case of another kidnapping victim, then I want to pull students with shadow quirks into dorms. Of course, this will be under the guise of a trial run, two students from each class will be asked to try out the dorms, those with shadow quirks will be a higher priority on this list. The teachers will also have apartments on campus. Alongside all of the new security measures and having the teachers so close, I believe we can assure their safety.”

Agent Tokoyami’s glare turned lethal, but he said no words as his eyes burrowed into the back of Nezu’s head.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Fat Gum said, smiling at his intern, “When would all of the other students move in, if this trial run is completed?”

Nezu smiled at him, and nodded towards Suneater, “Most likely after the summer break.”

The next few words were lost on Aizawa. He couldn’t help the gut wrenching feeling of he and Kuro living apart, even if they were both on campus. Maybe Nezu would have the teacher apartments closer to the student dorms, he would have to ask about it. He didn’t know how Kuro would feel about it either. She had lessened her life and death attachment to him ever since she started classes and made a few friends, perhaps it might be good for the both of them.

“Shouta.”

A hand on his shoulder drew him out of his thoughts, and he turned to stare at Midnight with a raised brow.

“And I believe we have covered all major topics,” Chief Tsuragamae stood and looked out to the group, “Any other questions or concerns before we adjourn?”

“The internships are pretty close,” Fat Gum said, drumming his fingers on the table, “Considering the kiddo’s a target, how are we gonna know that nothing’s gonna happen?”

“She has a tracker on her at all times,” Nezu held up his hand at Fat Gum’s immediate frown, “Kuro asked for one from the start, but we only gave her one recently. Power Loader also made her an emergency device that links with every hero on the case, should something happen.”

“And she chose a competent hero for her internship.” Aizawa said.

The almost silent chuckle from Edgeshot went overlooked when the chief scanned through them expectantly. It was silent for a few moments, and the chief bowed.

“Nothing else? Then we can call this meeting concluded. Good day, everyone.”

With that, the chief was the first to walk out. Tsukauchi and Sansa stood next, bowing to them, the detective smiled at Aizawa before the two of them followed their chief. Silently, Suneater stood alongside Fat Gum, the hero promising a bountiful lunch to his intern.

Endeavor stood with a scowl, making no other comment as he stomped from the room. Agent Tokoyami was no better, sending a caustic glare to the U.A. teachers before he stalked out of the room, Doctor Nakagawa frowned as the door closed behind him.

Edgeshot was the last hero to stand, exchanging a knowing glance with Aizawa before he bowed his head and left.

“Well, that was a rather boring meeting.” Doctor Araki stood with a flourish of his colorful yukata, “Sadly, we have several interesting reports to file. Doctor Nakagawa?”

Nakagawa rolled her eyes as the other doctor vacated his chair, smiling one last time to the remaining four before the door shut behind her. Aizawa released a long sigh and sank into the back of his chair, head throbbing with a need for caffeine.

“I think it went better than planned?” Midnight asked.

“Indeed.” All Might deflated into his skeletal form, idly rubbing his injured side, “Although that promise to fight for Kuro wasn’t a lie.”

“It was much appreciated.” Nezu said, bending down to pick up Arachne’s spider before hopping down from the table, “Chief Tsuragamae and I believed that neither of those options were suitable, so we planned the whole thing before hand.”

“And here I’m not surprised.” Aizawa muttered into his scarf.

“I have to ask though,” Midnight said, the others turning to look at her, “Why is Agent Tokoyami still on this case? Isn’t that a conflict of interest?”

“Hmm, he is one of the few who were allowed to review her quirk more than once,” Toshinori grabbed his chin in thought, “Though he does seem to have it out for Kuro.”

“Aizawa, what would you do if Kuro was suddenly taken by the hooded man?”

Nezu’s question jolted him, and he stood up from with chair, his expression thunderous.

“I’d track him down and get her back, no matter what.”

Nemuri and Toshinori shrank back from his malicious aura that promised doom upon any who harmed Kuro, but Nezu leveled him with a sad glimmer in his eye.

“I know you would.” The mouse said, heading towards the door, “He was going to be taken off the case originally, but I argued against it. His daughter is in the clutches of the hooded kidnapper, his son a close friend to the true target, who he blames for the entire ordeal. I choose to keep my friends close and enemies closer, Aizawa.”

“Are you saying he would try to sell out Kuro to get his daughter back?” Nemuri asked in horror.

Aizawa stiffened, his hands forming into fists.

“But… he’s on the law’s side.” Toshinori side eyed Aizawa, then looked at Nezu with a frown, “However, I can see how nothing would stop a father from rescuing his daughter.”

Nemuri would’ve smiled at Toshinori’s words, if the churning in her stomach didn’t ruin it.

“It’s a possibility. I shared those concerns with the chief of police, and he agreed to it, as well as keeping a close eye on the agent.” He suddenly whirled towards them, the spider still sitting on his shoulder, “Now, we’re all stressed from this meeting, so why don’t we go out to lunch? It’ll be my treat!”

“Ooh, can we pick up Kuro too?” Nemuri beamed when Shouta’s shoulders sank a little, “Where is she anyways?”

“Hizashi is with her at the apartment.”

“Totally making a mess with your kitchen, I bet.” She said with a smirk.

Aizawa rolled his eyes, but the slight upward tilt of his lips was hidden by his scarf. He made a promise to himself as they finally made their way outside, there would be hell to pay if anyone so much as harmed Kuro, hooded menace or other, it didn’t matter to him.

 _Nobody_ would touch his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa has yet to realize the irony of that final sentence.
> 
> Soon, I promise :)
> 
> Next up, internships! I'm having a lot of fun writing the next few chapters, and the hero Kuro is with does have a lot of potential. Not to mention Hosu....


	47. Internships - On The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the call for the Kamino station rang overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about the internship chapters and absolutely loved writing who she is interning with! There is also a certain pan related item that one of my long time readers might enjoy making an appearance in the story ;)
> 
> 3

One more day until the internships started.

Time has both flown by and crawled at a snail’s pace since they had chosen their hero names, the internships were on everybody’s mind.

Kuro fiddled with her kneaded eraser, relaxing back into her seat as the last fifteen minutes of the day dwindled down. The class had broken away from their desks to stand around in groups, talking about this and that just before the final bell would ring. Kuro set down her eraser, ignoring her drawing to study their shadows.

Kuro had half expected to be shunned by a majority of the class since her non human status was revealed, but in fact, hardly anything had changed. Her small group still walked with her every day to the gate after school, Kirishima and Mina always bantered back and forth with her, Midoriya (alongside his new pages with her info in his handmade journal) asked innocent questions about her, thankfully never anything intrusive, to which she always answered honestly. Fumikage was ever the dark knight by her side.

Bakugo hasn’t talked to her since school resumed, but she caught him looking at her in the corner of her eye more than once. Mina and the girls dragged her along to lunch, Fumikage had an ‘ _I told you so_ ’ look in his eye when the pink girl linked arms with her. Kuro felt a pang of guilt when they still wore their Wayfinders like badges of honor.

Aside from them, Koda and Shoji nodded or waved at her whenever she passed, a familiar kinship had arisen in their shadows ever since her confession. Kuro wanted to make time to talk to them soon.

But, just as there were ups, there were also downs.

Kaminari’s other self shriveled back in fear whenever she was near, and he practically fled the room whenever she tried to approach him. Mineta was no better, though his shade was colored more by revulsion and a hint of despair whenever Kuro glared at him for ogling the other girls.

A new shadow held disdain for her, ever present in Ojiro. Her tailed classmate turned towards her as if he had felt her staring, glaring at her with a frown before turning back to his homework. What did she do to earn his distrust? Surely it wasn’t just because she was a non human? That might be hypocritical of him, since he had a tail.

A voice drew her out of her thoughts before she could think on it.

“Kuro, I know this may be sudden of me, but can I study your drawing?” Momo asked from her desk behind Kuro.

“Huh? Oh, sure.”

Kuro was about to hand off her drawing, but Kuro almost felt embarrassed. The sketch was of Ochako, encircled in a stained glass sphere. Ochako was draped in a beautiful white dress that flowed around the edges of the circle, her face locked in serenity as she smiled with her eyes closed. The Wayfinder hovering in between her splayed hands at her chest, fingers inches apart as if she were about to cancel her quirk.

The background was a vast open sky, giant shards of earth floating behind her. She remembered the vivid imagery from a recent dream, this exact stained glass circle standing bright through the veil of darkness and the singing of an unknown being, beautiful and haunting. That’s all Kuro remembered of that dream, though.  

“Are you alright, Kuro?” Momo asked with a furrowed brow.

Kuro nodded, and passed on her sketchbook. Momo took it in both hands, studying the drawing with wide eyes.

“I never knew you had such an eye for detail,” Momo smiled at the drawing then looked up at her, “Did you show this to Ochako?”

“Not yet.”

“I think she would like it.” Momo passed her sketchbook back and Kuro set it on her desk, the girl clutched the crimson Wayfinder at her neck, “Have you been able to find your Wayfinder yet?”

Kuro sighed, staring at the glimmering crimson star, “No, I’m starting to think it was stolen. It’s not in any of my lockers, and I double checked around my room too.”

“That’s unfortunate, I can make you another one, if you want to.”

“It’s okay, really!” Kuro waived her hand, “The store I got them from has been sold out constantly, and having just a copy of it just won’t feel the same, you know?”

Kuro hadn’t seen that blue haired woman from that store ever since that day. She simply vanished, and with her went any chance of getting any more Wayfinders. It just seemed… odd.

Momo nodded in understanding. Just then, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day. Iida was the first to stand from his desk, marching straight to the exit with his hollow eyes. Ochako and Midoriya exchanged glances before chasing after him. Their Class Representative hasn’t been the same since his brother was attacked, and he was starting to scare her, a malevolent whirlpool of hatred and the thirst for blood lacing his thriving shadow, but she felt more helpless with his other self than Todoroki’s.

Hopefully the other two could get through to him.

“Are you coming, Kuro?”

Kuro looked over at Tokoyami as others flooded from the room, his bag dangling over his shoulder. Mina and Kirishima were waiting for her too.

“You guys go ahead!” She said as she packed away her things, “I need to talk to Aizawa-sensei about the internships tomorrow.”

“I see.” He bowed his head as Mina and Kirishima exchanged glances, “Then we shall see you at the gathering tomorrow.”

“Later little buddy!”

“Bye, Kuro-chan!!”

She waved at them, her hand dropping as she was now the only student in the room. The shift of fabric was heard as Aizawa excavated himself from his sleeping bag underneath the desk, and she walked up to the front. She smiled at the Totoro plush still sitting at the corner of his desk. He hadn’t moved it since, the sign she made for it still sitting in front of it.

“You know it’s too late to change anything with your internship.” Aizawa said as he stood, fully, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“It…. doesn’t actually have anything to do with the internships.” She said, the darkness pooling around the nearby halls confirmed that there was no one to eaves drop, “It’s actually something that I’ve been thinking about for a while.”

Aizawa hummed, scanning her up and down with a passive expression.

“You want to discuss it on our walk to the gym?”

Kuro nodded, and they exited the room together. A comfortable silence lingered in between the two, stretching longer after she had changed into her gym clothes and stepped outside. Aizawa was patient. He waited for her to speak as they stepped onto the garden path towards Gym Gamma.

She finally spoke.

“I’ve been wanting to tell Hitoshi.”

Aizawa glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, “Tell him what?”

Kuro stopped suddenly, and Aizawa froze when she tore her gaze from the ground and peered into him. His bored facade fell as his instincts took over, studying her with equal intensity. The usual chatter of small animals ceased, and not even the breeze dared to interrupt the two standing on the sun dappled path. There was a lone black spider in a nearby tree, balanced on a delicate silver web woven in between branches, who stopped drinking from it’s meal to listen to the two below it.

“I… want to tell him everything.” Kuro was the first to break eye contact to stare at her hands, “He’s shared so much with me, and I think it’s only right that I come clean with him about everything. My past, your guardianship over me, my health, the… the entire scope of the whole case around me. I-I’ve told him a few things, but not _everything_. I kind’ve want to tell Fumikage too, but I don’t know how he would react, so I wanted Hitoshi to know first.”

Aizawa sighed, letting any tension bleed from his shoulders, “I understand, Kuro. It’s always been your choice whether or not to tell any of your classmates. When did you want to tell him?”

Kuro balled her hands into fists, then looked back into the exhausted eyes of her guardian with determination.

“I wanted to wait until after the internships, so that I could get all of my thoughts in order.”

Aizawa nodded, “Alright. There’s also something that Shinsou wanted to show you today.”

“Really? What is it?”

Her guardian smirked into his capture scarf, “You’ll find out when we reach the gym, he should already be there.”

He walked ahead without her. She blinked rapidly, shaking her head and jogging to catch up with him. The gym came into view, and she wondered what Hitoshi wanted to say to her that he couldn’t over text or a phone call. She opened the door to the gym and stepped inside with Aizawa on her heels, and immediately spotted the black figure standing in the center of the gym.

Drapes of sunlight were showered upon him, highlighting his inky black clothes similar to those that her guardian wore. His knee high combat boots made no sound as he stepped closer, the bottom half of his face was covered by a black wire mesh, shoulders draped by a familiar silver scarf. Kuro would recognize that wild purple hair anywhere, though.

“...Toshi?”

“Well, what do you think?” He stopped when he was in front of her, reaching up to take off his mask for it ot rest on his collarbone, “This isn’t the final product. It’s more of a prototype, and Arachne worked with me on the design. Mei had some more features to add to the mask, but they aren’t done yet.”

He couldn’t hide his sly grin any longer, though there was something in his eyes that showed how hesitant he was.

“I think you look awesome! Is this going to be your hero costume?”

“Well, like I said, it’s not the final design, but for the most part, yeah. I’m actually surprised how fast she made these.” His grin stretched into something more relaxed, shoving his hands into his pockets, “Arachne and Nezu were happy about it, at least.”

“Sweet!” She playfully punched the air in front of her, but she froze and tilted her head to the side, “But why do you have a hero costume?”

“Since Shinsou did well in the Sports Festival, Nezu is allowing him to go on an internship with me as his teacher.” Aizawa stepped up beside them, “It won’t be a full on experience like what your class is getting, but he’ll still gain plenty of experience. It’s the first of many stages he’ll have to overcome before he can join the hero course.”

Hitoshi scratched the back of his neck, his face suddenly gaining a red tint to it. He flicked his eyes to his best friend turned baby sister, then to his hero, before studying the floor in between them.

“I… I wanted to thank both of you, for taking a chance with me.”

Aizawa exchanged glances with Kuro, before crossing his arms, “Like I said before, I don’t waste my time. Even if Kuro didn’t do anything, I would’ve scouted you out after the Sports Festival.”

Kuro reached up and flicked him in the center of his forehead. Hitoshi jumped back in shock and rubbed at the spot, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Yeah! You got in on your own power, your own determination to be a hero. You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if you turned out to be one of the best heroes out there!”

Hitoshi huffed, his smile reaching into his eyes, “I don’t know about that, how about you and I start an underground hero agency together?”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun! Do you think we should rope Fumikage into it too?”

“Oh yeah, a villain, a non human, and a bird demon starting a hero agency together. When do you think we should come up with the punch line?”

Aizawa simply raised a brow as they continued.

“I’m sure we could all come up with one eventually!” Kuro giggled.

“Probably.” Hitoshi crossed his arms and smirked down at her, “But I bet you would be known throughout Japan as the pipsqueak trouble maker.”

“Hey, I’m not that tiny!”

“I don’t know,” Hitoshi playfully set his elbow on the top of her head and leaned into it, “You look pretty tiny from here, and you didn’t even question the trouble maker part.”

Kuro grinned up at him from under his arm, “I’m sure it’s not _that_  bad?”

He rolled his eyes, “What, between getting attacked by a crazy group of villains or going missing for an entire night in the span of a week? I would say you are a definite trouble magnet when I’m not around, so you better be extra careful during your internship, otherwise we’re going to have some serious words between you and I.”

“I can take care of myself, you know.”

“Oh yeah?” Hitoshi’s grin turned mischievous, “Prove it, squirt.”

He should have seen it coming, since he _literally_ asked for it. One second he was fine, the next moment the world was a blur and he found himself face planted into the floor. Kuro had somehow used his shiny new capture weapon to tie both of his hands behind his back, he felt a light weight plopping on his spine as Kuro sat on him with a dramatic sigh.

“Who just said I could take care of myself?”

Hitoshi only groaned as Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose. His weary sigh drew them from their shenanigans, and he stepped closer to them with his arms crossed.

“Enough fooling around, we still have some work to do before the internships start tomorrow.”

“Yes, Aizawa-sensei!”

Their united voices echoed throughout Gym Gamma. Kuro untied Hitoshi and helped him up, though she still wore her triumphant smirk until their teacher spoke again.

“Until now you’ve only been sparring back and forth between each other, or doing exercises set by me or Cementoss. I want to gauge both of your progress, so today you’ll spar two on one with me.”

Hitoshi and Kuro stiffened, then exchanged glances.

“Shinsou, you’re still inexperienced with the capture weapon, so I wouldn’t recommend using it.” Aizawa suddenly jumped back, causing the other two to go into battle stances, “Both of you come at me with all you’ve got.”

The two of them charged forward, their war cries accompanied by the flitting sounds of battle. Despite all of Hitoshi’s hard work and Kuro’s seniority in their training, they couldn’t even lay a hand on the pro. Their teacher was swift as he canceled out their quirks and saw any moves they choreographed from a mile away.

Hitoshi groaned as he hit the floor again. He sat up to rub that back of his head, watching as other two danced around each other in lightning fast strikes. He was frozen to the spot, staring, as they displayed such a fluid grace and style that he sorely lacked. There was a sudden new flame kindled within him, he _would_ get better, to be able to stand on even ground with them. He picked himself up, and reentered the fray.

In the end, regardless of the number of bruises they gained, they couldn’t even touch Aizawa. Still, Hitoshi had a grin plastered on his face. Aizawa stood with a small smile of his own, his two students were out of breath and splayed on the floor in front of him.

“You’re both getting better,” He said, “But don’t think it’ll become any easier.”

Hitoshi and Kuro didn’t move, even when Aizawa called an end to their training and left the gym.

“Hey.”

Kuro turned her head to glance over at Hitoshi, his violet gaze locked onto the rafters over their heads. His constant smirk from earlier had vanished, replaced by a small frown and furrowed brows.

“Promise me you’ll becareful on your internship.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Kuro smiled when his face softened, “I’ll even call and text you every day if that’s what it takes. I’m more worried about your internship with Aizawa-san, there’s no way he’s going to make it easy.”

Hitoshi huffed, “At least I won’t die from it, right?”

Kuro shrugged, “Maybe?”

He gave her a look, but she simply laughed at him. Another moment of silence passed in between them before Kuro finally sat up, stretching her arms and wincing at the lingering soreness.

“Besides,” She said, “There’s something I have to tell you after the internships are over, so I’m gonna make sure to came back all safe and sound.”

“Well, at least I have something mysterious to look forward to?” He sat himself up with a groan, before he glanced at her with a smirk.

They scraped themselves off the floor and left the gym, changing back into their school clothes before wandering closer to the gate. The sky had gained an orange hue and a cool breeze drafted a few of the dwindling blossoms their way, there were a few silhouettes of birds dotting the horizon.

Hitoshi held up his fist and Kuro met him halfway with hers.

Their synchronized ‘Ba la la la la’ was witnessed only by security cameras and a lingering spider. Hitoshi waved back at Kuro before he turned for the train station, a smile spread across his face as his fingers ran over the smooth silk charm tied at his wrist. He would never reject the excitement bubbling within him.

He was going on an internship tomorrow.  

His first real step towards becoming what he’d always wanted to be, and he’d always be thankful for the true heroes who had entered his life.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The train station was buzzing with wandering bodies, making their group seem so tiny within the vast mob. Tokoyami was standing beside her, studying the train schedule overhead. Kirishima and Mina were whispering to each other at her other side.

“Well, my train is about to leave.” Tokoyami looked at Kuro, “Do becareful during your internship. I sense a dark cloud hovering closer, but I don’t know why that is.”

Kuro chuckled and waived him off, “I’ll be extra careful! Have fun with Hawks!”

A few of her other classmates trickled away into the crowd.

“Oh crap!” Kirishima jolted, waving frantically at them before turning on his heel and sprinting, “I’m going to be late for my train!!”

“Bye Kiri!” Mina snickered, before turning to Kuro with her hands on her hips, “I better get going too, I have to race Toru-chan to the train! I’ll text you later, Kuro-chan!”

She nodded, and watched Mina blend into the crowd.

Then, she checked her shadow. Kuro had checked and rechecked to make sure she had everything she needed tucked away in the darkness, the suitcase containing her hero costume was within her grasp. The familiar weight of her bag draped across her shoulder. She reached up to touch the silvery tracking charm at her neck, then turned towards Aizawa.

He watched others go, and flicked his eyes towards her when she neared. Aizawa did well to hide his emotions from the others, but his shadow told her what she needed. They had did their ‘official’ goodbyes this morning.

“This hero already knows about your situation,” He said as if he read her mind, “They’ll make sure you get there safely. I’ll also be watching your progress throughout the day, thanks to the app that Power Loader created.”

“R-right…” They stood there as a few more of her classmates left, and Kuro’s voice went into a whisper, “Don’t murder Hitoshi before I get back?”

He huffed, a smirk hidden by silver cloth, “No promises, kiddo. He’ll handle it.”

Kuro chuckled, but then a frown marred her expression. This would be the first time she would be away from Aizawa for so long, even if was only for a week. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and gathered up her courage, Aizawa blinked at her as she took in a deep breathe and stood up straighter. She double checked to make sure her classmates were buried within the crowd, confident that there would be no witnesses.

Aizawa stiffened as she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around him, her voice small against the din of the station, yet loud over his beating heart.

“I’ll see you in a week, dad!”

She was gone just as fast, leaving his stuttering, shell shocked shadow behind as she vanished into the mob. Familiar voices drew her closer towards her train.

“You know we’re your friends, right?” Midoriya held an uncertain smile, “You can talk to us about anything!”

“Yeah, Iida-kun!” Ochako shifted on her feet, “We’ll be here for you, no matter what!”

Iida’s expression didn’t change. He simply pushed up his glasses, bowed his head to them, and spoke.

“Thank you. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a train to catch.”

He turned on his heel and left, leaving the other two to exchanged frowns.

“I’m worried about him too.”

Midoriya and Ochako turned towards her, soft smiles erasing their uncertainty.

“I’m sure he’ll be ok?” Ochako said.

Midoriya said nothing, turning back to where Iida had vanished.

“I’m riding a portion of the way with him, I’ll keep an eye on him and try to cheer him up!”

“That’s a relief,” Ochako said, reaching up to grasp her fiery orange Wayfinder at her neck, “We better get going though, good luck on your internships, you two!!”

Kuro waved at Ochako and nodded towards Midoriya when they all parted ways. Kuro ducked her head as she followed Iida’s shadow. She knew they would have to ride the same train, at least for a small portion of her trip. Many eyes had followed her as the call for her train came over the speakers, stepping in a few minutes before the train would leave.

There was an open seat beside her blue haired friend, and she approached, the grip on her suitcase tightening as she inched closer to that deadly shadow.

“Hey, Iida-kun! Can I sit next to you?”

His lips pursed together, but he nodded.

“I wasn’t aware that we would be traveling on the same train, Kokoro.”

“Just for a little while.” She tucked her suitcase safely under the seat and sank into the plush chair, “You’re going to be stopping in Hosu, right?”

“That’s correct. I’ll be interning with Manual.”

Kuro hummed, leaning back into her chair as the train doors hissed closed, and the giant mechanical beast started its trek across the tracks. There was almost a strained silence between them. Kuro had to hold herself back from flinching away from his shadow, choosing to drum her fingers on her lap.

Iida dug out a small book and opened it, but it was clear as the minutes ticked by that he wasn’t reading. His intense eyes never moved across the lines, or did he bother to turn a page. He wasn’t alright. That much was certain to her, but she would probably get the same clipped responses if she pressed for answer. Her hands formed into fists, and she turned her head to look at him.

She was about to speak, when her voice died in her throat.

Was this how her guardian saw her? Were her pains this obvious to everyone around her, like how Iida’s mental state had spiraled downward over the past few days? She only wanted to help him, to regain their energetic Class Representative again. Did they all feel this _helpless_? She tried to ignore the unease settling in her stomach like rotting serpents, and cleared her throat to gain his attention.

Iida’s shoulders tensed, and the book creaked in his white knuckled grip.

“I am fine, Kokoro. There is no need to wonder about my well-being.”

“Hm? Oh, I wasn’t about to ask anything like that!”

He lowered his book, and stared at her with furrowed brows.

“I know we have a long ride ahead of us,” She said, forcing a smile, “So I made some extra bentos in case we got hungry! Did you want to try one later? I researched a whole bunch of new recipes lately, but nobody’s been able to try them yet.”

A tiny flicker of relief shot through his monstrous other self, but it was gone just as quick, like a black hole devouring a careless star.

“Of course, perhaps in a little while.”

“Okay! But you have to promise to be honest with how they taste.”

He gave her a curt nod, and returned to not-reading his book. Kuro tried to relax as the train hummed, the scenery outside flying by as minutes turned into their first hour of silence. She pulled out a sketchbook and other supplies from her shadow, and got to work sketching, fixing up Ochako’s mysterious stained glass portrait.

She lightly tapped her pencil on the paper when she finished her sketch.

Kuro still didn’t remember drawing it at first, the faint singing of a woman had echoed from somewhere within her and the pencil had moved on it’s own. She flipped the page of her sketchbook. Perhaps she could draw the other girls in a similar style? She thought she saw quick flashes of the others in her dream, and her decision was made.

Another hour passed as she outlined the stained glass circle and Momo’s basic features, tossing around various dress styles in her mind. She might have to do research on it.

Iida had given up his facade of reading, choosing to stare out the window instead. Eventually the lunch hour approached, and she put away her work to fish out the various bentos tucked safely away in the darkness.

She tapped Iida on the shoulder and happily handed one over. His face softened, just a little, as he accepted it and popped it open. Kuro wasn’t lying when she said she had been trying new recipes, and the delectable scents wafting off of the food made her mouth water.

It was her first time making chicken katsu over rice, the sides containing some veggie tempura and a small salad. The bottom half of the container revealed some of her homemade daifuku. She didn’t know what fruits he liked, but she used peach, kiwi, and orange for these.

“You made all of this?”

“Yup!” Kuro nodded as she opened her own bento, “Remember your promise Iida-kun, I want to know if anything in there tastes terrible.”

Kuro pulled off the bottom half of her mask and grabbed the chopsticks sitting in the bento, watching Iida from the corner of her eye to make sure he ate. The boy froze after his first bite, a small semblance of emotion finally passing over his face after days of destitution, Kuro pretended not to notice how he was suddenly trembling with the slight wetness to his eyes. He took another bite, and Kuro breathed a sigh of relief.

She filled in the silence, describing her recipes and how her cats had raided the kitchen and made off with some of the chicken when she wasn’t looking. Iida nodded along as he finished off the top layer and tried the daifuku. He didn’t have much of a reaction, but inhaling the dessert was enough of an answer for Kuro. Just in time too, because the stop for Hosu rang over the speakers. Iida placed his chopsticks in the box and firmly closed it.

He handed the bento back to her, and bowed his head.

“Thank you for the meal, Kokoro. It was truly delicious.”

“No problem, Iida-kun! I’m glad you like it.” She lowered her voice and peered into him, “Becareful on your internship!”

He grabbed whatever luggage from underneath his seat and stood. She breathed a tiny sigh of relief as she watched him go, a tiny clearing forming within his tumultuous shadow, like a small ray of light trying to break up a nasty thunderstorm.

It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

She hoped that her classmates’ words would get through to him now, and made a silent promise to call him later. With that, she was now alone. The train resumed its journey as she finished her own food and placed the bentos within her shadow, she spent the remaining part of her journey doodling in her sketchbook.

Finally, the call for the Kamino station rang overhead.

Kuro gathered up her things and left the train, stepping out into a bustling mass of shifting bodies. She tried not to shiver, but her nerves were already tapered to a razor sharp edge. The hesitation was pushed away as she fished out her phone, the screen lighting up with a picture of her four felines gave her some relief. That was, until a taller man bumped into her. He walked on without apologizing, and Kuro had to bite the inside of her cheek to soothe her nerves.

She was a hero course student! She couldn’t let something like this bother her anymore! If only it worked that way. Her focus fell to her phone’s GPS, where she had typed the hero’s address when she was alone on the train.

Steeling herself, she followed a flow of people out of the station, keeping her eye only on her phone as she stepped out into the streets. Buildings towered over either sides of the street, cafe’s and restaurants and mall spaces rose around her, and her curious shadows slithered into the vast spaces, their whispers still unintelligible, yet the map within her mind would forever be etched in perfect detail.

She breathed in, and then out.   

Her first steps onto the streets were calm for the most part, and she followed the passing sidewalks without too much trouble. There would be the occasional onlooker gawking at her suit, or an innocent child pointing at her with their mouths agape, but she did her best to block them out.

She paused beside a display window. There was a variety of hero merch on sale, and she chuckled at the action figure of Present Mic standing at the center of the display. Kuro felt a sudden yearning. This was her first time, out all by herself, without feeling restrained or having others hover around her as if she were made of glass.

This sense of freedom was…. refreshing.

Maybe, just maybe, when her case was all over and she could finally walk the streets without worry, she could go shopping. Just for herself. She made it a silent promise as she continued on her way.

Her path eventually strayed away from the bright, dazzling stores and into a calmer residential district. There was a gentle wash of comfort as the buzzing streets calmed into something far more manageable, bleeding into smaller side streets that held no interest for the eager shoppers.

She passed by modern western style houses and small apartment buildings. A person like her stuck out like a sore thumb, locals stopped in their daily walks to ogle at her as she passed. It could be considered rude, but she was used to it by now. That didn’t help the shivers creeping up and down her arms as she passed a few more blocks.

“It should be around here somewhere…” She muttered to herself, looking up from her GPS.

The western style homes and apartment buildings were left behind, the scenery changing into traditional houses protected by tall stone walls. Her phone pinged, and she stopped. She glanced past the tall gate, taking in the dark wooden exterior and elegant rooftop that was a signature for such a beautiful home.

Kuro tilted her head and double checked the address. This was the right place.

“Should I just go inside?”

Kuro gently raised her fist and was about to knock, when a whistling wind sliced through the air behind her. She cried out in shock as _something_  flew past her at breakneck speed, and was gone just as fast. She looked up and down the narrow street, there was nobody in sight, and her quirk hadn’t detected anybody coming or going from inside this house. Kuro shook her head and looked at the gate.

She blinked at a note hanging with some tape, then plucked it off the gate.

 

_You did well coming this far all on your own._

_Come find me inside, and we shall begin your training._

_The crane shall be your only clue._

Kuro reread the note a few times, before looking back up at the house. She swallowed down her nerves and dumped her phone into her shoulder bag, tightening her grip on her costume’s suitcase. The gate made no noise as she pushed it open and stepped inside.

A stone pathway led to the front door, a stretch of a stone gardens and elegant trees were on either side. She made her way to the door and opened it. A small genkan greeted her, and a small pair of slippers were placed for her.

“Hello?”

She gently called out. Nobody answered.

“I hope you don’t mind me intruding…”

She stepped into the slippers and wandered to a hallway opening up on either side of her, where warm wooden floors and sliding paper screens were the main feature. Wooden ceilings arched over her head, alongside a calm earthy scent. Kuro decided to go left.

The outer sliding doors were all open, where a large green garden stretched out before her eyes. A calming _tap_ echoed from a nearby bamboo fountain, the pleasing flow of water trickling throughout the house and the swish of trees sang over the peaceful koi pond. A refreshing breeze filtered in through the open doors.

Kuro stared at the garden in awe.

She itched to draw it, but she had other things to worry about right now. Her trek through the house continued, this home was surrounded on all sides by a garden, smaller rooms were unveiled behind paper sliding doors. She dared to step into the first tatami room, where a low table sat in the center.

Was this a dining room?

She walked around it and slid opened more doors, coming across a collection of tatami floored bedrooms, one with an _inori_ , and one larger room where the wooden sliding doors had been painted with several different japanese sceneries. Kuro crept into the room and opened the doors, but they connected to hallways she had already explored.

Kuro scratched the back of her neck and spread out her quirk. This was a beautiful home, but there was _nobody_ inside, she looked back down at the note still in her hands.

The crane shall be your only clue?

With a sigh, she placed the note in her bag and looked around. There, sitting on a small round table, was an origami crane. She set down her suitcase to walk over and pick it up, studying the masterful folds as she ran her finger up and down one of its wings. Deep crimson and sapphire blue paper had somehow been folded together, creating alternating colors.

How was this crane supposed to be a clue?

She hummed and studied the room carefully. Three of the walls were only sliding doors leading into other parts of the house, but one remained solid. She walked up to the wall and ran her hand over it.

“There’s…. another hallway past here?” She whispered to herself, “But it doesn’t slide.”

Her quirk did pick up something past this wall, a tiny space that would hardly count as a room. No, it wasn’t a room. The shadows sunk down into the earth. Stairs?

Kuro pushed on the wall, and she gasped when the wall moved from her touch. It wasn’t a sliding door, a tiny sliver of darkness separating this wall panel from the rest. She pushed all the way, the wall serenely swiveled open. Kuro almost dropped the delicate crane, eyeing the darkness draping over a set of wooden stairs descending underneath the house.

She swallowed down her hesitation, setting the crane back on the table and picking up her suitcase. Her steps were loud as she descended the stairs, soft lighting emanating from paper wall lanterns, the deep shadows wavered in between spots of luminescence, absorbing every detail from the hard wooden floor and blank white walls. Eventually, there was another room.

It was small, it would hardly count as a closet. The walls were smooth, but there was no door, no windows. The shadows painted another room past this, yet this wall didn’t swivel open like the one upstairs. Then, she thought of this certain hero’s quirk. Shadows encased her body as she sank into the ground, smoothly gliding underneath the hair thin opening before reappearing on the other side.

Once again her jaw dropped and her breath was stolen from her.

This room was _vast_. It was as big as the entire house over her head, lined with traditional tatami flooring and great wooden columns rising up to support the intricate ceiling, all of it aglow by hundreds of flickering lanterns. One wall was painted with beautiful mountain scenery. In one corner there was a small group of training dummies.

Kuro’s eye was drawn towards the farthest wall, lined with colorful weapons of all shapes and sizes. Ancient japanese katanas, nodachis, and halberds hung on display. Bows taller than her were leaning against the wall, quivers full of white feathered arrows hung nearby. Kuro stepped closer to admire the small collection.

Then, there was one item that was an oddity.

A single cast iron pan with a label reading ‘Pan of Doom’. Kuro stared blankly at it. A pan? How does a pan match up against the rest of these weapons? She shivered off that aura it exhumed, maybe it wasn’t just a regular frying pan after all.

“I see that you made it.”

Kuro jumped and whirled around to the calm, raspy voice.

“It usually takes others quite a while longer to figure out how to enter this place.”

If anybody was the epitome of the word ‘ninja’, it would be the man approaching her now. His traditional shinobi robes were dyed blue and red, a golden mask hung off of one of his shoulders, a blood red scarf flowed as elegant as a stream behind him. A blue mask tied with red strings hid half of his face, his unique, angular hair hid one of his gray eyes.

Edgeshot stopped a few paces in front of her, his visible eye gleaming with quiet praise. Kuro stared at him in shock. Not _once_ did this man appear on her radar until now. How did he do it? Did it have something to do with his quirk? Kuro snapped out of her staring and bowed to him.

“My name is Kokoro Kuro, but you can just call me Kuro! Thank you for taking me on this internship, Edgeshot sir!”

A quiet huff of laughter pulled her gaze up. His eye was crinkled in a smile.

“It is my pleasure to have you, Kuro.” Edgeshot crossed his arms, “My name is Kamihara Shinya, and I would like you to address me as Kamihara-sensei when we are training, and Edgeshot only when we are out. Is this understood?”

Kuro stood up straight and nodded.

“Good,” He turned and waived at her to follow, “Leave your hero costume down here, but I would like to show you to the room you’ll be having for the week, then we can begin with your training.”

Kuro followed him, seeing his quirk at work as he turned into nothing but a lightning fast ribbon that slid underneath the hidden entrance, him leaving that note on the gate suddenly made sense. She dove into the shadows to follow, excitement and awe present in every fibre of her being as she materialized on the other side, where he was already waiting for her. The ninja hero led her back upstairs, a comfortable quiet settling between them like a relaxing aura.

“We’ll be doing a variety of other things besides physical training and patrols. It shouldn’t be all about fighting villains and filling out paperwork. You should get to experience other things, as well.” He said when they got to the top floor, “Have you ever experienced a tea ceremony?”

“N-no, but I’ve read plenty about them!”

Edgeshot nodded as they walked through the house, and she could hear another quiet chuckle when he saw that all of his doors were open. He stopped beside a room near the gardens, the soothing _tap_ of the bamboo fountain echoed across the estate. It was a modest room, with tatami flooring. Simple would be the term to describe it, but the scents and sounds filtering in from the heavenly garden would more than make up for it.

“The closet there has the futon you’ll be using. The bathroom, as I’m sure you’ve already guessed, is just down the hall.”

Kuro walked in and set down her bag beside the closet. Edgeshot stepped away from the sliding door and nodded to her.

“I’ll let you settle. When you’re ready, come back downstairs to begin your training.”

With that, he left. Kuro followed his soft footsteps back to the center of the manor, before taking in a deep breath. She was here. She _made_ it! Kuro was tempted to check her phone, but disregarded it.

She only checked on the futon, marveling at how soft it was, before shutting the closet and stepping out of her room. She marveled one last time at the garden before making her way to the center of the manor, bubbling excitement alighting every fibre of her being.

She just couldn’t wait to get started.

 

 

  

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did anyone think it would be Edgeshot? I'll share all of my cookies to those that did :D
> 
> I'm also updating tags based on how many chapters I've completed, so the Hosu chapter is completed, I can't wait to share it with you guys, lots of.... things happen during it that will affect the rest of Kuro's story.


	48. Internships - The Abyss Stares Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She called me dad.” He said quietly.  
> Aizawa got one moment of stilted silence before the chaos erupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! For the first time in months, I'm ahead in chapters and I'm too excited to wait. Yay.  
> Also some important notes at the end.

Tsuyu gently kicked her legs back and forth, feet dangling over the crystal clear waters flowing around the ship. The remains of her lunch were sitting in a box beside her. A salty breeze kissed her face, making her smile grow as she studied the vibrant green Wayfinder in her hand. The bright, cloudless sky made the verdant glass almost shimmer.

“Ah, there you are Froppy!”

Tsuyu turned to see Sirius approach. The woman stopped a few paces away, leaning on the railing with a smile on her face.

“Oh, were you looking for me?” Tsuyu asked.

“Yup! Lunch is almost over, so Selkie wanted us to get back to training.”

Tsuyu nodded, moving to pack away her empty lunch box.

“Ooh, whats that?” Sirius leaned in closer and pointed to the Wayfinder, “It’s so pretty!”

Tsuyu blinked, then held it up by the cord. The green star swiveled, the glass gleaming like a pure crystal.

“It’s a charm one of my friends gave me.” Tsuyu let Sirius take it, studying it with awe, “She got one for every one of the girls in my class.”

“Aww, that’s adorable! You guys sound pretty close.”

Tsuyu nodded when Sirius gave the charm back, a flood of warmth rising in her chest like the heat of the sun.

“Yeah, kero.” Tsuyu tilted her head, her smile growing, “We haven’t known each other for that long, but I would trust them with my life. This charm was a gift, and I feel like it has somehow linked all of us closer together.”

Sirius hummed, putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “It’s good that you have friends like that. Keep them close, finding such good kids that will support each other through your journey to be heroes is vital. How many of you are there?”

Tsuyu did a quick mental headcount, “Seven.”

“Then I look forward to seeing six other amazing heroes out there in the future!” Sirius grinned down at her, “Now, lets get going before Selkie decides that we need harder training for slacking off!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Black bramble shot out of the heavy shadows pooling around the room, the lightning quick attack vanished as fast as it came, only to be replaced by more thrashing vines. He dodged them as easily as breathing, his body flowing like whipping ribbons in the wind. None had been able to touch him, yet.

He changed course, hand gently tapping his student’s shoulder.

The branches jolted to a stop, then faded away into nothing. Kuro released her quirk, bending over to rest her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Edgeshot materialized beside her.

“You’re doing good, your attacks are slowly getting faster.” He said, “But you also can’t stay in one spot either, doing so leaves you open to attack.”

Kuro nodded, ignoring the light embers jabbing her insides.

“You said before that this attack drains a lot out of you, but now how does it feel?”

Kuro stood up straight, the shadows around her whispering fast and harsh. She ignored them, even as they thrashed around in the great underground dojo, Edgeshot didn’t seem to notice them. They mirrored her own frustration.

“During my fights in the Sports Festival, I never really thought about restricting them. I let them go without restraint.” Kuro looked down at her hand, opening and closing as if trying to sense anything different, “But, limiting their power and willing them into a certain direction takes a lot less strain on my reserves. It’s just as you said.”

“Good.” Edgeshot nodded in approval, “I’m sensing a ‘but’ in there somewhere.”

Kuro looked up to him with a small frown.

“I don’t know. It still feels like I’m missing something with it, like it’s not at it’s full potential?”

Edgeshot hummed, grasping his chin in thought, “We’ll keep training then. I also want to view your Phantom Shift in it’s entirety. Do you think you can keep up both for this next round?”

Kuro unconsciously rubbed her scarred side, and Edgeshot’s eye softened. He knew of her medical history, it was a given since she would be staying with him for the entire week, but he was one of the first to not treat her like complete glass. He wanted her to succeed, to push her own limits and grow stronger, but also not push so hard that she ends up having an attack.

“I’ll try!” Kuro formed her hands into fists, “I’ve never tried both before.”

Edgeshot nodded, he silently stepped away, then stopped ten paces from her. The dozens of lantern lights highlighted his form, the great painting of Mt. Fuji at his back made him look majestic. Kuro snapped out of her staring, calling forth her vines.

The shadows were too eager to respond, the whipping and thrashing brambles sprouted across the hidden dojo. Kuro’s body broke down as she lurched to the side when Edgeshot aimed at her, the whistling sang within her ear as she dodged his seamless attack by a hair’s breadth. Her sudden, unnatural flexibility threw him off, if only for a moment.

Kuro kept her body moving, her instincts honed from over a year of training kicking in full force as she tried to dodge more of Edgeshot’s attacks. He was going _easy_  on her, his offence and defence harmonizing together as if dodging the forest of inky vines were child’s play to him. Suddenly, the red ribbon went for her. Kuro pirouetted away, allowing the thrashing vines to cover for her retreat.

She shadows hissed at her in warning, but it was already too late.

Instinct took over, her power thrumming from the deepest pit within the black abyss at her feet. Edgeshot’s ribbon flailed away from the sudden burst of dark power, the thorns tangling together, a sudden flood in inane whispers flowed into her mind as the brambles overtook the dojo. Kuro fell back in shock, cutting off the flow of power before it got too much to handle.

Her body solidified, but the new round of buzzing pain was overtaken by the pure awe.

Edgeshot was kneeling beside her in a moments notice, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

Kuro held back her coughing, her lung stinging in retribution. She cleared her throat, yet her voice was still raspy.

“Y-yeah, that was just… unexpected?”

Edgeshot studied her for a moment, then looked to the explosion of thorns lingering around the room. They were slowly fading, but something caught his eye. Gleaming in the light of the lanterns, was a single black chain. It was small and half fused with the rest of the thorns.

He stood, and Kuro watched him as he went over and touched the metal.

“Have you always been able to summon chains?”      

Kuro startled, forcing herself to stand and gawk at the tiny bit of onyx chain. Uneasiness curled around her stomach for the first time since she arrived here, staring wide eyed at the small links. Slowly, she reached out and snapped it free from the vines. The metal itself was _freezing_ , it’s chill seeping past her gloves as if it was forged not with fire, but by something that was never meant to be shown in this realm. It faded away into nothing, specs of darkness dripping back down into the shadows.

“I don’t know what that was.” She whispered.

Edgeshot was silent. He stared into the blackness with a sharp eye, recalling the chilling reports from the USJ. Didn’t her other form have chains wrapped around it’s body? Did it have something to do with the sudden depth of power she just displayed? Perhaps a call with Eraserhead was in order, but first, he had a student to comfort.

“You don’t have to figure it out right now,” He said, pulling that citrine eye towards him, “It’s what we’ve been training for.”

Kuro nodded, hissing at a particularly nasty pain that made her side twinge. She clutched at her side, hoping that Edgeshot didn’t see her as pathetic as she trembled. The hero frowned underneath his mask, he recognized the telltale signs of shame settling in her shoulders. He put a supportive hand on her shoulder once more.

“Kuro, look at me.”

She did, and her mouth went agape. His only visible eye didn’t show pity or remorse for her current state, it showed _understanding_.

“We’ve been at this for a few hours, how about we take a break?” He put a hand up when she was about to speak, “Even the best of heroes need to take a breather. Besides, I wanted to teach you something that doesn’t just rely on the physical aspect of training. It won’t be physically taxing, but I believe it is just as important as honing your body.”

At that, Kuro nodded. They watched as the final vestiges of her power vanished from around the underground dojo. Edgeshot stepped away from her, waving for her to follow. Then, a whisper of ribbon was all it took for him to go through the hidden exit, Kuro only lingered for a moment more, shivers breaking across her skin as the darkness was that much deeper. She shook her head, then followed her teacher.

The shadows celebrated as they were one tiny step closer to their master.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ochako lurched forward with a battle cry, slashing with the knife clutched tight in her hand. Gunhead, for all of his bulk, was more fluid than his appearance allowed, and he easily dodged her wild strikes.

“Remember!” Gunhead said as he stepped to the side, “Always keep your distance, and when they attack you directly, use one leg as an axis to turn and dodge!”

Ochako gasped as the knife hit nothing but empty air.

“Then, grab their wrist and neck at the same time.”

She was all but helpless as the pro brought her to the ground, twisting her wrist so that the knife fell from her grasp. A boot kicked her weapon away, it clattered against the wall.

“And make sure to disarm them and kick the weapon away! That way, you don’t get caught by surprise and ensure your own safety!”

Ochako buried her embarrassment as he helped her up, she could feel nothing but awe for this hero. He was a master at martial arts, this was just the newest lesson so far. Her resolve hardened as he went over to pick up the knife.

“Can we go again? I want to learn more!”

Gunhead looked over his shoulder at her, “Of course! But we’ve been at this for a while, how about a short break?”

Ochako shook her head, “I’ll be okay!”

The hero slowly cocked his head to the side. He like this girl, she had a certain fiery spirit and determined look to her eye, but there had to be something fueling her need to get stronger.

“I admire your willpower! But can I ask why you’re pushing yourself so much?”

Ochako blinked, her eyes drawn to her water bottle sitting on the nearby bench, or rather, what was hanging off of it. Her Wayfinder was the color of a sunset, and she could never put in words how much that little charm meant to her. Gunhead followed her gaze, walking up to her with one hand on his hip, the other holding the rubber knife.

“Did your boyfriend get that for you?” He teased.

Ochako’s face heated up, “N-no!”

Gunhead laughed as she fanned her face, ignoring how a certain head of green hair smiled at her from within her mind’s eye.

“U-um… one of my closest friends gave it to me! She got one for all of the girls in our class.” Ochako frowned, her hand reaching up to grasp at her heart, “I’m becoming a hero for the money, so that I can support my parents. But along the way….”

The hero was silent as she stared at her shaking hand. Her expression turned into one of determination as he hand formed into a tight fist.

“I’ve been nothing but useless. I wasn’t able to help my friends when they were in danger or in pain, and anything I’ve tried doing by myself has always ended up failing.” She looked up at Gunhead, her eyes blazing, “I want to learn how to be dependable!I need to get stronger! I want everyone to know that they can count on me, that I can always be someone to turn to when they are in trouble! I want to be a hero that can save people’s hearts too!”

Her declaration left Gunhead in silence. Then, he burst out in laughter, Ochako’s stomach dropped. Was he making fun of her? Was her resolve to be _better_ just a joke to someone that had already been a pro for years? He patted her on back, her hesitation vanishing when she felt pure pride radiate from him.

“Good, good! That’s the sort of courage that separates the _real_ heroes from the rest!” He stepped back and got into a battle stance, “We’ll keep at it then! I’ll hone your courage to a razor sharp point, and train you to the best of my abilities! I’ll hold the knife this time, m’kay? We can go as long as you need to to get the move down!”

For all of Gunhead’s adorable tendencies, his excitable personality was contagious. She grinned and copied his stance.

“Yes, sir!!”

Ochako was able to get the knife from him by the end of the session.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_Tap._

The trill of the bamboo fountain echoed across the garden. Kuro sat cross legged from Edgeshot, who sat on his knees like a dignified shinobi. They sat underneath the protective shade of a tree, the expansive koi pond not five feet away, Kuro shifted to get more comfortable upon the crimson pillow she rested on.

“Have you ever meditated before?”

“I have…” Kuro watched the koi fish glide underneath the crystal clear water, “But I’ve had trouble really getting into it. I think I get distracted too easily.”

_Tap._

Edgeshot nodded, “Like with everything else, it does take practice. I’ll tell you my technique, see if you can try and copy it. It’s rather simple, the first step is to close your eyes.”

Kuro relaxed her shoulders, allowing the world to fade away into darkness.

“For now, just breathe.” His calm, raspy voice soothed her nerves, “You don’t have to breathe any certain way, feel how your body naturally moves with each inhalation and exhalation.”

_Tap._

Her lungs still prickled from their earlier training, but she breathed to the best of her ability. In and out. Her shoulders eased all the way down. In and out. Any lingering tension in her hands and jaw loosened, a splash from the nearby fish added to the ambience filtering in through the obscurity. In and out.

_Tap._

Edgeshot said nothing more, allowing her to just breathe.

In and out.

_Tap._

In and out.

_Tap._

Without even thinking, her breath matched up to the bamboo fountain, its pure tune singing throughout the veil of tranquility that permeated this garden. Edgeshot smiled softly under his mask, joining her in the world of peaceful darkness.

In and out.

_Tap._

Her mind stilled, and then wandered. Naturally, the shadows beckoned to her, sweetly calling like a sirens song. Irresistible knowledge was at her fingertips. Quiet whispers were spoken, soft enough not to disturb their master.

In and out.

_Tap._

Her sense of self fizzled out as her influence spread, the realm of light was being painted by the abyss. Wandering shadows, those of humans and animals, were made known to her, living out their daily lives without a care in the world. She followed a cat in it’s effortless prance on top of a fence, a tearful child that lost his stuffed toy in the park, not knowing that it was dirtied underneath the nearby bench. A lovely grandmother tending to her beloved garden, the pitter patter of her tiny grandchild’s footsteps as she helped the older woman water the flowers.

In and out.

_Tap._

The darkness expanded further, splashing the city center. She instinctively pulled back at the hundreds of people wandering the streets, there was simply _so much_ to absorb. Too many details, all little things that clogged up her concentration. There was a ripple in the darkness, a calming wind that eased the burden. She broke herself away from the millions of tiny intricacies, choosing to be a passive observer, the useless jumble of information flowing over her head like cool water.

In and out.

_Tap._

She stayed there, absorbing all yet memorizing none, for a small age. A stoic being that watched from the shadows, allowing the world to pass by like a forgotten deity. The living shadows purred at the comparison.  

In and out.

_Tap._

Murmurs ebbed into her ears, a warning that she should return to her body.

In and out.

_Tap._

“Kuro?”

She opened her eye, suddenly doused in the world of color and filled with gentle drapes of sunlight. They were still surrounded by green, a pair of birds playfully flitted around each other in the arching branches overhead. Edgeshot sat across from her, staring. He was studying her, even as a swallowtail butterfly fluttered in between them.

_Tap._

“D-did I do something wrong?” She asked.

Edgeshot huffed, his shoulders shaking from restrained laughter.

“No, exactly the opposite. We’ve been sitting here for an hour already.”

“R-really!? That was fast…”

He nodded, “So? Do you feel any different?”

_Tap._

Kuro looked down at her hands, palms splayed upwards on her knees. She flexed them and took stock of her age old pains.

“I do feel a little better, my lung isn’t burning as much.” She reached up and scratched the back of her neck, “And I think I’m calmer? I feel a lot more relaxed than I was earlier.”

“Good.” Edgeshot finally stood, and Kuro wondered how his legs never fell asleep, “This session was a success, but I want you to continue it. Ten minutes when you get up in the morning, and ten before you go to bed.”

_Tap._

Kuro nodded. She wasn’t as graceful in standing as the pro hero, her legs tingling and aching from the extended stillness. Edgeshot motioned towards his estate.

“Why don’t we have dinner, and we can discuss what we’ll be doing for the next few days.”

Kuro clapped her hands together, “If it’s okay, can I make dinner?”

“That’s fine.” The hero blinked curiously at her, “I made sure that the kitchen was stocked before your arrival, so there’s plenty of ingredients. In fact…”

Kuro tilted her head as he started walking towards the house, she got the distinct feeling that he was refraining from showing too much emotion. His shadow hummed with muted excitement.

_Tap._

“I’ve heard from Detective Tsukauchi that your curry is second to none.”

Kuro sputtered, “H-he said that?”

He turned to look over at her, amusement coloring his eye.

“He did, and I know that man doesn’t lie.”

Kuro straightened, playfully punching the air in front of her.

“I-I don’t know if it’ll be the best you’ve ever had, but I’ll do my best!”

_Tap._

Edgeshot watched her race inside. Nobody was able to catch his quiet laughter this time, not even the little black spider making it’s home in the far corner of his garden. He took in one last breath, allowing the fresh air of his haven to sooth him, before heading inside.

_Tap._

_~*~*~*~_

 

Aizawa wandered down the street. He should have been back at U.A. by now, but the heart attack Kuro bombed on him gave him a need to reflect. Not even three cups of coffee could douse his shock.

_See you in a week, dad!_

She saw him like a father. He saw her like a daughter. Was it always like this from the start? Kuro was the first one to acknowledge the bond that had been hovering in between them for months. To hear it so suddenly sent his mind whirling. Not that he hated it, just the exact opposite. His heart was flooded with such a cascading warmth, his shock made him stand at the train station for another twenty minutes like an idiot.

His unintelligible grumbles had scared off any pedestrians near him. Maybe he needed more coffee. Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, his phone began ringing. The sigh of the century left him as he dug it out of his pocket, rolling his eyes when Hizashi’s number came up.

“What.”

_“Shouta! What’s taking you so long!? It’s almost the end of the day already. Shinsou will be sad that you aren’t here!”_

“I’m fine. I got…. sidetracked. I’m still picking the kid up after class to start his internship.”

_“Are you okay? You sound kind of stressed?”_

Of course Hizashi would catch it. Kuro might tell them first, and then he would never hear the end of it. It was best to hear it straight from him, to tear off that band aid and just deal with the consequences. He cursed underneath his breath and ducked into an alleyway. There would be no loss of hearing to nearby civilians this way.

“She called me dad.” He said quietly.

Aizawa got one moment of stilted silence before the chaos erupted. So many voices screamed at him that he had to hold his phone away from his ear, he was half surprised that his ears didn’t start bleeding.

_“Oh my GOD Shouta, you’re finally Dadzawa!”_ Shouted Nemuri.

_“RAUUGH!! Ectoplasm, Snipe!! You two owe me money!!”_

_“Eh?”_ Snipe said, _“Er, what was the bet again?”_

Hound Dog snarled, _“That our pup would call him that before the end of the first term!!”_

_“Damnit.”_ Ectoplasm muttered.

_“All right, fine.”_

“Hizashi, why was I on speaker?” Aizawa asked, his eye twitching.

_“N-no reason!! I was just calling to make sure you were okay! And then you just lay that bomb on us, but not everyone is here in the lounge, so you should be fine?”_

_“Too late!”_ Nemuri was cackling in the background, _“I already sent a text to the Dadzawa group chat!”_

“The _what?”_

Suddenly, his phone began vibrating wildly with new messages. He didn’t bother holding in the bone deep sigh as his phone went haywire, staying on the line until it calmed down several minutes later.

“I hate all of you.”

_“Shouta, wait-!”_

He hung up and stalked away from the alley and back onto the street. Aizawa pulled up the app Power Loader made, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she made it to Edgeshot’s address. He ignored the overload of his colleagues’ texts, opening up his chat room with Kuro.

“This problem child…”

He chuckled as he sent a cat gif, his smile forever hidden beneath his scarf.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Are you alright, Creati?”

Momo glanced over to the 1-B Class Representative, the flash of countless cameras going off in the studio.

“Fine.” She reached up and touched her maroon Wayfinder, “I was just hoping that we would be able to do more than… this.”

The orange haired girl grimaced, and they both stared at the hero they were interning with. Uwabami was a popular hero, and a high ranking model as well, but watching the serpent hero flirt  and pose to the light of the cameras for _hours_ on end was…. difficult.

“I mean,” Itsuka smiled at her, “We could use this experience later? If we are to be spotlight heroes, then media attention like this is unavoidable.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Itsuka was drawn to the red star dangling at Momo’s neck, “Hey, that pretty! Is it part of your hero costume?”

Momo blinked, glancing down to stare at it.

“No, it was actually a gift from a close friend. I thought I could wear it today since Uwabami said we weren’t patrolling.”

Itsuka tilted her head to the side, “Now that I think on it, I think I’ve seen those all around your class?”

Momo smiled, “Just the girls. We all went on a shopping trip after the USJ to help settle nerves, and Kuro surprised us at the end with them.”

“Oh! Is this the same Kuro-chan that Tsunotori is friends with? She and Inasa talk about her all the time, it annoys Monoma like no other. Kuroiro also wants to meet her properly, but he hasn’t had the courage to approach her.”

“Yes, Kuro has quite the charisma. I was surprised when I found out she had friends in 1-B.” Momo’s smile turned apologetic, “Not that that’s bad, of course!”

The other girl giggled, “None taken! Not all of us hate class 1-A, some are just…. _too_  competitive.”

“Like Monoma.”

Itsuka sighed, her shoulders drooping in shame, “Like Monoma.”

“Girls!” Uwabami called, “Are you ready to pose for some photos?”

“Well, let’s get this over with?” Momo whispered.

Itsuka nodded, and they sauntered over to the cameras, Uwabami’s eyes gleaming with pride as they were paraded in front of the dazzling equipment. Momo simply smiled through it, the tiny weight of the charm at her neck, as well as Itsuka’s knowing glances, were her only comfort.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The table was set, the tantalizing scent of steaming curry and pickled vegetables permeated the small dining room. Kuro got comfortable on her cushion with Edgeshot across from her, the sliding doors were open to allow the garden ambiance to seep inside.

Kuro watched him like a hawk as he took the first bite. He didn’t ever remove his mask, rather he just moved the bottom to take a stealthy bite. She held her breath as his eye widened, then he looked up and stared at her.

“Detective Tsukauchi hasn’t lied.”

“Not many can resist my curry!” Kuro giggled, “I wish I could make it more often for them, though. They’ve already done so much.”

“I’m sure they appreciate whatever you make for them,” He said, scooping up a second bite, “The police force get a lot of criticism for heroes seemingly just dropping the villains on their front door, but they have a respectable position. Any gratitude they get from civilians is always treasured throughout the force.”

Kuro nodded, warmth flooding in her heart(less void). She finally popped off her mask so she could eat, and they enjoyed the meal in relative peace. Kuro was just finished with her second bowl, when a sudden thought crossed her mind.

“Kamihara-sensei?”

Edgeshot, who was on his third bowl of curry, glanced at her curiously.

“A part of my quirk acts like a radar, it helps with a lot of things since I’m half blind, but one thing it does is locating other people’s shadows. For some reason though, I can’t always sense yours.”

“Were you having trouble seeing it during training?” He set his spoon down with a gentle clatter, “How does it feel, right at this moment?”

Kuro nodded, her hands linking together underneath the table, “It’s normal for now, and I had a really difficult time seeing you when we were in the dojo.”

Edgeshot hummed, his eyes narrowing in thought. He stood, walking over to the other side of the room to use his quirk, becoming seamless with one of the paper doors. Kuro gasped, her shadows fruitlessly poking around for him. The darkness squirmed in turmoil.

“How about now?”

“It’s like…” Kuro swallowed, “It’s like you’re not even there. Invisible.”

“Interesting.” Edgeshot pulled himself from the wall, his shadow popping back into existence, “Is that why you didn’t sense me before you arrived?”

“What do you mean?”

“Considering your case, it would be foolish to allow you to wander around an unfamiliar town by yourself. But I also didn’t want to restrict or rush you, so I followed you after you arrived in the train station.”

“Y-you did?”

He nodded, “I was also the hero that followed your group in the mall, after the USJ.”

“Really? But I thought they said it would be an underground hero?”

“Sorry, Kuro, but they had to keep you from guessing who it was. I would be one of the few fast enough to act in case that hooded menace tried anything in the mall. You didn’t sense me there either?”

Kuro shook her head, a sudden sense of unease curling around her stomach. If she couldn’t sense Edgeshot when he was using his quirk, then there _had_  to be others that had ways to undermine her power.

“Hey,” His voice drew Kuro out of her thoughts, “Think of this as learning a valuable lesson. It’s better to learn this way and grow from it, rather than to learn the hard way, when it could be too late.”

“Right…”

Kuro wasn’t hungry anymore. Edgeshot walked close to Kuro, kneeling down beside her to put a hand on her shoulder.

“Why don’t we call it here for today?” His eye softened with a smile, “You’ve had a long day and need whatever rest you can get. Tomorrow we’re going to train with your quirk and do a bit of stealth training on top of it, before going on a nightly patrol. Sound good?”

Kuro looked out at the dishes scattered about the table, “What about those?”

The hero chuckled, “Let me take care of them.”

“O-okay, if you’re sure.”

They both stood, and he watched Kuro as she made her exit, pausing in the hallway to bow to him.

“Good night, Kamihara-sensei!”

“Good night, Kuro.”

With that she went to her room. Edgeshot crossed his arms and looked at the table, where any remnants of her homemade meal were all but gone. She was an interesting student, of that he was sure. A victim and target that’s trying to make the best of her unfair situation, despite all of the restrictions she had to her freedom.

It’s a shame he could only teach her for one week.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The door to their shared room creaked open, and the two sore bodies collapsed on the beds set on opposite sides of the room.

“Mina-chan…” Toru’s muffled voice emanated from the pillow, “I never knew I could be so sooooore….”

“Right!?” Mina winced at her sore muscles, “My body hurts! My muscles hurt! My bones even hurt!! Places that I didn’t even know _existed_ are in pain right now.”

There was a shuffling noise on the other bed as Toru tried to get comfortable. They thought that interning together with Gang Orca would be fun, but the hero was so _intense_ with their training. The girls wanted nothing more, after they had food and a decent bath, than to sleep.

Mina’s eyes were heavy, but Toru’s voice drew her out of her exhaustion.

“How do you think the others are doing?”

Mina smirked, “How about we call and find out?”

They reached over to their nightstands for their phones, which had been charging since they got here earlier that day, but her fingers brushed against something cold.

“Oooh! I’m glad we left these up here! I just couldn’t handle Kuro-chan’s sad face if they broke during our training today.”

Toru giggled, carefully picking up her beautiful sky blue one and hugging it to her chest. Mina grabbed both her phone and the same citrine glass charm that had matched Kuro’s eye color, the pink girl’s smirk melted into a genuine smile, and she felt the sunny warmth in her heart when she held it.

“So, who should we call first?”

Mina shrugged, putting the charm around her neck, it hung over her heart. It was exactly where it belonged. She unlocked her phone, and dialed the first number while Toru did the same.

“Aww, Yaomomo's not picking up.” She said.

Toru sighed, “Tsu-chan isn’t either.”

Mina’s thumb swiped to the next number, and held it to her ear.

“Ochako’s a no go either!”

“Kuro-chan didn’t answer.”

Her arms flung skywards in exasperation, “Why are they not answering!?”

“They probably had a long day too-” Toru gasped, drawing Mina’s eyes to her, “Oh, Kyouka-chan!”

Toru pulled her phone away and put it on speaker.

_“Hey. Why are you calling me?”_

“Aw, c’mon! Do we need a reason to call our friends!?” Mina said.

There was a huff of laughter on the other side, _“I guess not, sorry. I’m just tired.”_

“Us too!” Toru bounced excitedly in her spot, “Did you have some rough training today?”

_“Not exactly. There was a hostage situation when I patrolled with Dearth Arms today, and it took more out of me than I thought it would. The hostages are all fine by the way.”_

“You got actual experience?” Mina flopped back onto her pillows, Toru giggling sweetly, “We just got worked to death by Gang Orca!”

“He was pretty scary at first, but you can see how much he cares for us. He just wants us to be the best that we can be!” Toru copied Mina and dove into the pillows, “…Even if the training kinda makes me want to die?”

Kyouka hummed, and there was a moment of silence.

_“Hey, I have a question for you two, but it might sound kind of wierd.”_

“Shoot!” Mina shouted.

_“Just don’t laugh at me.”_

“Promise!” Toru said.

Mina smirked, “Cross my heart and hope to die!”

_“Alright,”_ Kyouka cleared her throat, her voice growing smaller, _“Um… do you guys feel any different when you hold your Wayfinders?”_

Mina blinked and exchanged glances with Toru, not that she could see the invisible girl’s expression, but she felt the same hesitant confusion. She reached up and grasped the yellow charm over her heart, seeing as Toru did the same with her sky blue one. Another smile was etched on her face as her heart flooded with warmth.

“Are you holding yours right now?” Mina asked, remembering how Kyouka’s Wayfinder was similar to an amethyst in color.

_“...Yes?”_

“We are too!” Toru said, “It almost feels like my heart is full when I hold it? Like there’s a certain light or something that wasn’t there before.”

_“Yeah, me too.”_ Mina could feel Kyouka’s hesitation, _“There’s something else too, but…. I can’t exactly put it into words?”_

Mina hummed, a finger tapping at her chin, “Like we’re all connected somehow?”

“Oh, I feel that too!”

_“Exactly. Do you think the others have the same feelings?”_

“We can always ask when we get back to school.” Mina grimaced, and then sighed, “I wish Kuro-chan didn’t lose hers.”

_“I heard Momo and Tsuyu talking about that before we left for internships, Kuro thinks it was possibly stolen. She’s searched everywhere and can’t find it, and there were loads of people at the Sports Festival, so…”_

“What!?” Toru shouted, “Who would steal it?”

“I’m going to punch the person that did it!” Mina would stand, but her muscles rebelled against her, “I also felt bad, so I tried going to that mall to buy her another one.”

_“But?”_

Mina shook her head, and she felt Toru’s raised eyebrow, “The store manager said that the lady who made them didn’t work there for too long, that she packed up and left within a week. I guess she was the one who made them.”

Toru’s shoulders sank, “That’s a shame…”

_“We’ll have to make it up to her somehow.”_ Kyouka yawned, the exhaustion catching up with all three of them, _“But maybe we can talk about this later? I feel like passing out at any second.”_

“Yeah, we’ll talk to you later.”

“Night, Kyouka-chan!” Mina shouted.

_“Good night, you two.”_

Kyouka hang up, leaving the other two in a sudden silence. Mina finally tucked herself under the covers as Toru set her phone on the nightstand.

“We better get to bed too, who knows when Gang Orca will wake us up tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Mina yawned and snuggled deeper into the soft cushions, “Night!”

Toru giggled, the light rustle the only noise as the invisible girl got comfortable in her own bed.

“Good night, Mina-chan.”

It didn’t take them long to enter the world of dreams, their hearts full of kindred warmth.

 

~*~*~*~

 

His target was on the streets below, laughing and smiling with her family. They all shared similar traits, ebony black hair and golden eyes as bright as the sun. She had a younger brother, both parents walking on either side of her with the boy carelessly walking ahead of them. They all had a decent quirk, the mother had a quirk to pull at weak shadows, the father able to communicate with and control animals.

Their daughter’s quirk was a strange mix. It could summon creatures from the shadows, he had seen the little pets she had created around their house. The boy had a weaker version.

That tell tale scent of blood hovered over him, the hooded man turned from the edge of the building to stare at Stain as he climbed up to the rooftops.

“Good hunting?”

Stain sneered at him, “That _hero_ will be dead before his friends find him.”

“Hm.”

He turned back towards his target, her pure laughter ringing through the air. They were oblivious to those stalking the rooftops, for who has the wit to look skywards every once in a while? One should be wary at all times, especially if the stars stretched over them as they did right at this moment.

“Stalking children in your spare time?”

The hooded man tilted his head at Stain’s sour demeanor, “I shall have my target before this time tomorrow, if that’s what you’re asking. Hopefully, this one will have the answers I seek.”

Stain’s hands twitched, as if he had resisted the urge to draw his sword. A silent growl stuck in his throat, and he turned to leave the nameless fool to his devices.

“You’re going to meet the League Of Villains soon.”

“Yes.” Stain stopped, looking at him over his shoulder, “Within the next few days. Why?”

“I say this because you’ve held up your end of the deal, but _don’t_  trust them.” The hooded man fiddled with his sleeve, where a blank slide still rested within, “I have a feeling that they’re withholding the information I require, and their leader is a man-child who has no greater goals in mind.”

Stain said nothing for the longest time, then he sighed, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The hooded man was left alone on the rooftop, but he returned to his work, silently trailing the family until they had made it home. Soon, he might have answers. Soon, he could finally return to how he was, even if he didn’t remember his past self.

_Soon._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hoped you liked the chapter! I've made a decision regarding the whole leaving in all the interactions or not, and while I will still leave some of them in, I've decided to cut some of the story down a little. This story will be around 300k words (holy crap how did it get that long??) by the time the Hosu chapter rolls around. I'm all for a long story, but I don't want people getting bored with it either if it gets to be way longer than necessary.
> 
> And we're only about 2/3ish the way through the story. I don't know how long it will be at the end?
> 
> I'm going to be sticking closer to the main story I've had in mind for ages, 'try' to anyways. So the arcs should progress from Hosu, to final exams, to the Summer camp fairly quickly (hopefully!) I'm still debating on whether to add Kuro's 'final' arc either before or after provisional license exams, and then perhaps an epilogue. This story still has a way to go though, so I hope you will all stick around to the end! :)
> 
> LAST THING! My next fic.
> 
> Don't worry, I won't touch any more of my writing ideas until after this fic is complete. Still, I've had a few more ideas float around my noggin that I really want to write afterwards. I've settled on four ideas, all centered around MHA, with two being completely with MHA, and two others as crossovers. I'm not sure how to handle them yet, whether writing a poll to let you guys choose my next one or just choosing the one I want to write most when this first fic is completed. Another thing, if people are interested, is that I'll just be sticking to canon characters.
> 
> Anyways, splurge over. I hope you guys have a good rest of the week! Next chapter is still being uploaded on Sunday.


	49. Internships - A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire time, her temporary teacher was as calm and serene as a still pond, but for the first time in two days, he was tense.

_Spring._

_A time where pregnant clouds hover over the earth, raining down the planet’s life blood upon the thirsty flora, making the dull brown of fading winter burst into a verdant sea of life. It was always Owl’s favorite time of year. Today was such a day, where dark clouds hung over them, it had been raining cats and dogs for hours, but it was just beginning to lighten up._

_“Hey, you want to go outside and splash around in the puddles?”_

_Her best friend, beautiful as ever, looked at Owl with playful crystalline eyes._

_“W-won’t we get in trouble?”_

_“Maybe.” Emilia grabbed Owl’s hand and they ran out of the drawing room giggling, “But it’ll be worth it!”_

_They were trailed by a smiling man, dressed in dark clothes and all but ageless because of his innate power. Emilia pushed through the front doors and leapt over the stone stairs and into the gentle rain. Water cascaded in a great splash at her feet, but she slipped over the drenched surface and fell. Owl rushed to her side._

_“A-are you okay!?”_

_Emilia grinned, “I’m fine!”_

_The girl stood up, but the immaculate white sundress she wore was marred by mud._

_“Oh, father is going to be angry with us…” Owl said._

_Emilia smirked, kicking up water from the great puddles surrounding them like miniature oceans. Owl shielded her black face mask from the stray droplets._

_“Hey!!”_

_Emilia turned on her heel and ran towards the garden, her boots squelching, “You have to catch me if you want payback!”_

_The ageless soul followed, his heart full of warmth as he watched his girls play around in the water, giggling and with not a single worry in the world. They didn’t care that they were drenched, or that their clothes were being dirtied with muck, but the smiles upon their faces and their innocent giggles was enough not to stop them from having fun. It’s what they deserved most._

_“Oh, Emilia! Look!!”_

_Emilia followed Owl’s pointed finger, looking to the horizon. Suddenly, her breath was stolen from her. There was a break in the clouds, the golden curtains filtering through painted the ground with splotches of pure light. Water droplets, suspended in the air like a thousand glittering diamonds, also speckled the blooming flowers in the gardens._

_“Owl?”_

_Owl tore her eyes away from the enchanting scenery to her best friend._

_“Owl!!”_

_Suddenly, the scene changed. The fresh breath of spring was ripped away into the bite of winter, the gardens stained with blackened snow. Owl looked down over Emilia, unsure of why she towered over the girl. Her white wedding dress was stained with crimson, a smudged red blotch streaked across her cheek, that same sickening wetness doused Owl’s massive arms._

_“E…mi…lia?”_

_Her raspy voice croaked. Her best friend, eyes ringed with terror, tried to give her a smile, but it turned into a grimace. Then, a shot rang out. Pain burst through her body, encompassing her in a new level of darkness. Owl was so scared, this darkness was cold and empty, the voices around her cheering, but there were two voices that held such a deep sorrow to them. Then, she simply faded away._

_“Owl!!”_

Kuro shot up in bed, breathing in harsh pants. She covered her mouth as she looked around the unfamiliar room. Where was she? How did she get here?

Ah, internships.

She was at Edgeshot’s small estate, _safe_. Kuro tried to get a hold of her strangled breathing, but the burning rivers of lava within wouldn’t let her. Her bag was sitting beside her futon, and she tore it open to find her meds and inhaler, the fire being stamped out after a few more minutes in agony.

The last thing she wanted to do was make Edgeshot think she was weak, so she would suffer in silence. She dumped the items back in her bag and got out her phone, ignoring the myriad of texts to check the time. Then, she remembered.

They were going to rest for a few hours before going on the very first nightly patrol. There was still time left, but Kuro needed to pull herself together. That dream was too vivid, as if it had never been _just_  a dream. And that name, Owl, was the one that foreign girl called her, but Nezu said that they thought she was someone else.

Who was this Owl person?

Kuro shook her head. No, thinking about something like this wasn’t what she needed right now. She was working hard through her internship, and she needed to clear her head before they went out on a patrol. Her first one!

That was when she heard the signature _tap_ of the bamboo fountain just outside. She swallowed down the vile taste in the back of her throat, maybe meditating would help?

She pulled herself out of the covers and sat on top of the futon, legs cross and palms resting face up on her knees. Once more, she matched her breathing to the muted _tap_ echoing from the garden. Her mind expanded with the shadows that swam around her like an invisible whirlpool, pulling their master from her pained body and into the surrounding cityscape.

The ocean of sentient shadows was lost among the populous, a shining nightlife that payed more attention to just having fun, as compared to paying attention to one’s surrounding. Kuro simply existed alongside it, allowing the shadows to pull her along. Then, there was one shadow that stood out like a blinding lightning flash.

This shadow was… fearsome. The way parts of this person’s other self flaked away, like dust in the wind, and the sheer _hatred_ rolling off of it in waves made her recoil, her faithful shadows bubbling around to protect her.

She felt as if she _knew_ this shadow somehow. Should she know it? It was so familiar, and yet alien at the same time. Her shadows followed him to the next abandoned alleyway, where another strangely familiar darkness suddenly appeared. It wasn’t like the other one. This was a darkness edged with purple, its form constantly shifting like mist.

Then, as soon as they appeared, they were both gone.

Kuro decided to pull back and return to awareness. She opened her eye, and flinched when she saw Edgeshot watching her from the door.

“Sorry, I didn’t wish to bother you while meditating.” He said, “Did you get enough rest?”

Kuro cleared her throat, “Y-yeah! Is it almost time to patrol?”

Edgeshot nodded, though his eye scanned over her carefully, as if he were looking for something. It was quiet for a few moments, but he eventually spoke.

“Change into your hero costume and meet me at the front door, then we’ll go from there.”

He left her alone, his footsteps trailing down the hall. Kuro finally stood, the remaining remnants of her attack were finally fading. Excitement tore through her previous dread, and she reached into the closet to grab her suitcase.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Two beings leapt from rooftop to rooftop, silent and agile like alley cats.

Aizawa, after drilling the basics of free running into Shinsou’s head, decided to give him some real experience out on the town. So far, the kid didn’t disappoint, and kept up with him at a decent pace. He had strict rules in place though, no running off on his own, no engaging in any fights, _only_ sitting safe on the rooftop to observe how it all went down.

So far, Aizawa had stopped two attempted muggings and a robbery. Shinsou did well to stay back and simply watched from the safety of the shadows.

“How you holding up, kid?” Aizawa called as they jumped over the next roof.

Shinsou was panting, but Aizawa could see the grin underneath his metal mesh mask.

“I’m…. doing great!” He spoke between breaths, still smiling, “This is…. awesome!”

Aizawa smirked and picked up his pace just by a little, Shinsou let out an indignant squawk as he tried to keep up. His playfulness was pushed away by the sudden honking of a car horn and screeching tires, Aizawa slowed down to stop at the edge of the building. Shinsou’s attempt to catch his breath from behind him were lost on his ears.

Some drunkards had crossed the street at the wrong time, but the driver was sober. Nobody got injured, and the car moved on without incident.

A sudden sense of deja vu settled around his shoulders. His eyes flicked around to the familiar buildings, of the bright neon signs that splashed everything in blinding colors, to the loud bass music thumping from one of the nearby buildings. There was no cold snap to the air this time, so his breath didn’t leave in a chilled mist.

Did he unconsciously choose _this_ route tonight? Why, of all nights? Shinsou shifted behind him, as if sensing his teacher’s sudden change.

“Ai- er.. Eraserhead, are you ok?”

Aizawa sighed, and turned to him with a grim look in his eyes. Shinsou’s eyes widened and his body went rigid.

“I think there’s something you need to see.”

Shinsou’s brows furrowed in worry, but he followed his mentor at a subdued pace. They hopped over a few more buildings, inching closer to that god awful music that leeched out into the streets. Then, Aizawa stopped to look down between their building and the noisy night club.

“There’s a fire escape there,” Aizawa pointed a few meters away, “Use it.”

Aizawa wasn’t heartless. He had trained the kid on how to land safely, but he wouldn’t make him jump from such a ridiculous height until he had more experience under his belt. Shinsou clambered down the fire escape while his teacher used his capture weapon, making it to the ground far faster than he did.

Shinsou grunted in his landing, and came up behind Aizawa, violet eyes studying their surroundings.

This little alleyway was cramped and gave off a foul smell. A few dumpsters were littered with buzzing flies that made Shinsou’s stomach turn. He glanced back at Aizawa, but he was locked away in an invisible memory.

The ghost of a desperate hand grabbed his ankle, the dry, throaty words of a helpless child sang across his mind.

_‘Please, help me.’_

He had come to this alleyway many times over the past year and a half. He scanned every inch of this dreaded, dark place for any sign or clue of what had happened to Kuro, but there was none. She _had_ spoken in english though. He wondered if Nezu’s theory on her coming all the way from the _United Kingdom_ had held any weight.

“Aizawa-sensei?” Shinsou spoke soft enough so that only they could hear.

Aizawa released a long sigh, and turned to his student, who was looking at him with wide eyes. Almost like an owl.

“Kuro said that she wanted to talk to you after internships, right?”

Shinsou stiffened, “Er… yeah. Why?" 

“Remember this place when she does.”

The information made Shinsou’s stomach drop, and he looked around the alleyway as if it held a new meaning. Did this place have something to do with Kuro? Why did it put such a haunted look in his teacher’s eye? Thinking of it now, Kuro never _really_ told him about her past. Was that what she wanted to talk about?

…Did someone hurt her?

Shinsou’s hands formed into fists and his eyes gained a new fire to them. Of course someone did. He had seen the terrifying scars she bore during the Sports Festival, and the pain she constantly played off as nothing to worry about. He swallowed down the shame of not doing anything about it earlier.

“Come on, we have other things to do than lounge around an alleyway.”

Aizawa hopped up to the fire escape. Shinsou stayed behind a moment longer, ingraining every inch of this wretched place into his memory.

“I’ll protect you, Kuro.” His quiet voice felt more like a promise set in stone, “No matter what.”

Then, he followed his mentor skywards, and disappeared into the night.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Is this what freedom felt like?

The _true freedom_ that gave the same sort of unrestrained glee, that same sort of freedom that allowed birds to fly and small children to play alone at the park without fear. Nobody on the streets dared look up to see the quick flash of a ribbon, or of the dark shadow that trailed behind.

The wind was on her face, her silent boots flying over the rooftops as her silvery scarves flailed playfully behind her. It had felt like ages since she last wore her costume. Arachne had to remake it since the USJ, it held mostly the same alternating red and black color scheme, though Arachne had crafted this one with a little bit more metal in the fibre for added protection. It was a tad bit heavier, but Kuro was still able to move about easily, and the fabric itself was breathable. Her trusty tessen fans were attached on her hips.

Edgeshot ran ahead of her, his own crimson scarf weaving along with his movements.

They had barely been at this for two hours already, but Kuro had never felt so _elated_  before. Is this how her guar- _her dad_ felt every time he went out on a patrol? Then, a sudden shout snapped her from her reverie. Edgeshot pulled to an immediate stop as he looked over the streets where a purse snatcher was on the run, and turned to Kuro.

“You know what to do?”

Kuro nodded, “Stay up here and observe.”

Edgeshot smiled under his mask, and was gone in a wisp of ribbon. The guy never even stood a chance. Kuro watched from above as Edgeshot used his ‘Ninpo: Thousand Sheet Pierce’ to knock the criminal unconscious on the spot. Kuro was still amazed every time she saw it.

He’d used it on many lesser criminals and villains tonight, and she was ordered to only observe. Not that she minded, maybe she could join in eventually? Edgeshot reformed himself as the purse snatcher fell to the ground, and the woman came up sobbing.

He gave a quick nod up to Kuro as he returned the stolen item, and she appeared behind him in a wisp of shadow.

“Thank you!” The woman still had tears down her cheeks, but her smile was one of relief, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if he got away!”

Edgeshot held up his hand, ever the epitome of calm reassurance, “It was no problem, ma’am. The police force has already been informed, and shall be here within a few minutes to pick him up. Do you want us to wait with you?”

The woman blinked, then flicked her eyes over to Kuro. Kuro immediately looked to the ground, noting how the purse snatcher’s hands were already in cuffs. When did he do that?

“N-no, I’m sure you have more important things to do than babysit an old woman.”

Kuro’s stomach sank. The woman still sounded scared, and she looked up to Edgeshot, who caught it too.

“It’s alright, we’ll stay. The police should be here any moment to put him away.”

The woman’s shoulders sank in relief as he continued talking in a calming way, and Kuro wondered how he was always able to be so composed. Eventually, the whine of a police car drove up to them, a pair of officers taking the criminal away and also took their statements. A small crowd of onlookers had gathered by then, a few eyes glancing at her curiously.

No, she couldn’t crumble under their weight. She shoved away the shivers and held her head up high. She was the hero-in-training, Neoshadow! She had to be able to handle things like this. Edgeshot whispered more encouragements to the older woman, and then they were off again. Kuro caught the old woman smiling at her before they disappeared over the rooftops.

“Is it always like that?” Kuro asked.

Edgeshot came to a stop at the edge of a building, kneeling down to look over the streets like a protective guardian.

“Not always,” He said, and motioned for Kuro to crouch down beside him, “There are various things that could always go wrong at a moment’s notice, and you’ll do well to remember to stay on your toes at all times.”

Kuro nodded. She thought Edgeshot would be similar teacher to her dad, but they were different. Aizawa always had this intense seriousness to him, and while Edgeshot had that as well, he was also kind and calm, keeping his cool head no matter how things could go south. His lessons weren’t harsh, but had stuck with her mind like glue.

After another moment of studying the streets below, he spoke.

“You’ve been watching me so far,” He turned his calm eye on her, “What do you think?”

Kuro hummed, her fingers tapped her metallic tessen, “I… think it’s liberating. To be up here, to help people,” Kuro looked up to the inky black sky with a smile, “It’s probably the best thing I’ve ever felt in a while. To see the face of the people you’ve saved so far makes me happy.”

Edgeshot chuckled, “That’s good, never forget the people that you’ve saved. They should always be a part of why one wants to be a hero.”

Kuro frowned, “Um… what about the people you can’t save?”

The hero was silent for a moment, but his serenity didn’t waver.

“Unfortunately, there are always those you can’t save. The best you can do is honor the victims, learn from your mistakes, and grow from them, so that a similar situation never rises again. The worst thing to do is dwell on it and stagnate. Do you understand what I mean?”

Kuro’s mind flashed to Kazen and the other victims still lost in darkness, but she nodded.

“You want to push forward?” He asked.

Kuro smiled past her trepidation, and nodded.

Edgeshot stood, but paused.

“Do you want to use your quirk to take in our surroundings? It will be good practice for you.”

Kuro was momentarily confused, but the shadows swam around her in excitement.

“Yes! I’ll try my best!”

Edgeshot kneeled down beside her as she closed her eye to concentrate. Her senses slowly seeped outward like a drop of ink, flooding into the nearby alleyways and streets below. It didn’t take long for her to find something odd. She pulled back, and stared at her teacher.

“I think there’s something fishy going on a few blocks down.”

Edgeshot studied her, though an interested gleam entered his eye, “What did you see?”

“Four figures in an alleyway. I know that doesn’t _sound_ suspicious, but their shadows made me uncomfortable.”

Edgeshot narrowed his eye in thought, then blinked up to her.

“It doesn’t hurt to check it out. You want to lead the way?”

Kuro flinched back, “M-me?”

Edgeshot chuckled, “You’ve been watching from the sidelines, but real experience is the best teacher.”

“O-okay.” Kuro stood, and Edgeshot copied her movement, “They’re this way.”

Kuro leapt first, their dark figures flitting through the moonlight. She allowed her senses to lead the way as she pinpointed the slippery shadows, Edgeshot was at her heels. Kuro slowed to a crawl as they loomed over the alleyway, making sure to keep her weight evenly distributed and to make sure she didn’t bump anything. Another of Edgeshot’s stealth lessons that she took to heart earlier that day.

Edgeshot peeked over the edge of the building, careful not to let the light give them away. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled back, the soft voices of the group below echoed throughout the alley. The hero grasped his chin in thought, and looked over at Kuro, who had a certain tautness to her shoulders.

“It looks like a drug deal.” His whisper was barely audible and Kuro leaned in to hear him, “Are you sure there’s only four of them?”

Kuro was about to nod, but maybe it was a better idea to double check. It was a good thing too, because there was a fifth shadow hanging around the end of the alley. That person’s shadow held the same foul murk to it.

“I… I think there’s another. He’s at the end of the alleyway, and I know he’s with them because his shadow feels the same.”

“The dealers usually have back-up in case things don’t go well.” He said, “Well? How do you want to handle this?”

Kuro held back her flinch as she stared at him, wide eyed, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“You can sit back and observe while I take care of them, like you’ve done for the past few hours. It’s alright to feel afraid of situations like this, so I’ll understand if you say no. Or, I can take out the four below, and you ambush the the fifth when he comes running.”

He was putting faith in her. A _hero_ was putting his trust in her, to be his back-up! She took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out, the shadows, however frightening, were at her side.

“I’ll do it.”

“Alright, then. On my signal, I’ll jump down, and you wait for the fifth.”

Edgeshot took in a deep breath, tensed, and then leapt with a blinding speed. Kuro called the darkness to her as the criminals cried out in surprise, the fifth person’s shadow jolting into action. Kuro tensed, as her mentor did, and she was but a black blur as he raced to the scene. The large rhino man burst into the fray, eyes going ridiculously large at the sight of the other four collapsed at Edgeshot’s feet.

Kuro descended like a wraith, her call made his shadow writhe. He barely had time to cry out as angry vines whipped out of nowhere, ensnaring limbs thick as a tree trunk. Her form landed on his head, and she kicked off with an elegant back flip.

The rhino man howled in fury as she landed in a crouch, flaring tessen in hand. Edgeshot watched every move from close by.

“You!!”

Vines snapped as the massive villain flailed, but he was clumsy and slow. The small alley was a hindrance on his size, and Kuro’s body weaved and bobbed around his bulk. She felt the air whiz past her cheek as she dodged a thunderous blow, his cracked, grey skin inches from her face. The force of the attack sent an empty trashcan barreling down the alley, but it also made him over extend.

Kuro dove into the shadows and slithered underneath him, launching herself to strike at his back. The earth trembled with the weight of his fall, Kuro waited with baited breath as the lumbering giant scraped himself from the ground.

His eyes called for blood, his large nostrils flaring with rage.

“I’ve had enough of you, brat!”

He pulled something from one of his pockets, raising the object to jab in his neck. Kuro flinched as a stream of red flashed across her vision, the rhino man gurgling in pain before he went limp. The object in his hand rolled from his grip, the tiny injector dropping onto the concrete with a clatter. Kuro stiffened as Edgeshot pulled himself from the man’s shoulder. There was a second thunderous landing, but the rhino stayed down this time.

“Wh-what was that?” She asked.

She watched as Edgeshot streamed himself together, and knelt down to pick up the tiny injector.

“You did good. Using his own strengths against him, but I had to step in when he was about to inject himself with trigger.”

He stood up and looked at her, delicately pinching the syringe between his thumb and index finger.

“Trigger makes one’s quirk explode in power, but at the cost of sentient thought. Overuse also has the strange side effect of turning their tongues black. It’s been circulating the underground for years now.”

Kuro shivered, comforting herself by clicking her tessen fans shut and locking them on her hips. Edgeshot walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright. We’ll call the police and let them handle it from here.”

They did just that, though it took about fifteen minutes for the police to navigate the alleyways and locate them. Kuro watched her mentor in the meantime as he cuffed them and he showed her how to pat them down in case they had weapons. Kuro studied the way the hero talked to the police when they finally arrived, carting the five drug dealers into the back of a police van.

One officer tipped his hat towards her, and they watched as the officers drove off with the criminals. A few observers had gathered at the edge of the alley, but they were cast from Kuro’s mind as Edgeshot stepped in front of her.

“I would call this an eventful patrol. Are you up for any more, or would you prefer to head home for tonight?”

Kuro listened as the hum of several engines faded away in the distance. Villains and other petty criminals wouldn’t stop just because she was a little tired, plus being out and about like this was so redeeming for her.

“Can… can we patrol a little bit longer?”

Edgeshot’s eye crinkled in a small smile, and he nodded, “We’ll have more paperwork to do when we get back, but it is a lovely night out tonight.”

Kuro chuckled, and Edgeshot was the first to the rooftops. The night was rather peaceful after that. Jumping from building to building made her grin like no other, with nothing but her teacher and the moon as her witnesses. They passed over more busy streets like phantoms in the night, the steady churn of the nightlife coming and going as another hour passed. Her mentor stopped a few more petty crimes, and Kuro made sure to ingrain each and every detail into her mind.

But, like all good things, it must come to an end.

They were patrolling around a shopping mall when a sudden buzzing came to her ears. Edgeshot came to a halt, and a pit fell into Kuro’s stomach. This entire time, her temporary teacher was as calm and serene as a still pond, but for the first time in two days, he was tense. He reached into his back pouch and withdrew the small buzzing phone, he put it up to his ear. Kuro didn’t comment on how sharp his eye had turned.

“Edgeshot here.”

Kuro looked away as his eye hardened, his shoulders going tense. She fidgeted her hands together, when a movement was caught in the corner of her eye. There was a figure, a few rooftops away, staring at them. This figure was as still as a statue, donning blue-gray armor from head to toe, their hand holding an oddly shaped weapon. Was it another hero? Kuro swallowed nervously. She couldn’t tell if they were a man or a woman at this distance, but that didn’t matter.

Edgeshot had latched a hand on her shoulder and pinned her to the spot. A shadow had fallen over the hero’s face when she glanced at him, and her stomach soured further.

“Yes, she’s here with me. It’s all green here, sir.” He said, his hand tightening, “Understood.”

He hung up and dumped the phone back into his pocket.

“What…. what was that about?” Kuro asked.

Edgeshot shook his head, “You needn’t concern yourself with it right now. Come, we’re returning home for the rest of the night.”

His hand finally fell from her shoulder, and he walked to the edge of the building, in the direction where the manor was. Kuro glanced back at the other side of the rooftops, but that armored figure was gone. Edgeshot kept unusually close during their return home.

Kuro couldn’t help this sense of dread that came over her, the previous elation she felt from free running had long faded. The return to the manor was a quiet one, and Edgeshot opened the front door just before the clock struck midnight. He finally seemed to relax when they stepped inside and he closed the door with a certain finality.

“Go ahead and call it a night, Kuro. We’ll continue in the morning.”

“O-okay.” She tilted her head at him, “What about you?”

Edgeshot sighed, his shoulders sinking, “I have a few calls to make yet before I turn in. Good night, Kuro.”

The dismissal was obvious. Kuro bowed her head to him, though she didn’t know if he heard her whispered ‘Good night,’ or not. She bee-lined straight for her room and changed out of her hero costume, an incessant buzzing came from her bag as she got into more comfortable clothes. With a sigh, she dug her phone out of her bag.

Her phone was still going crazy.

Kuro blinked at the crazy numbers. She had constant texts from the U.A. teachers, a dozen missed calls from Aizawa and Hitoshi and…. 26 missed calls from Fumikage? Before she could make heads or tails of anything, her phone rang again, Fumikage’s number scrolled across the screen.

“H-hello?”

There was a sigh of relief on the other side, _“Thank the mad gods.”_

“Fumikage? Are you okay?”

_“... Have you not heard the news? It is a late hour, but it’s already spreading across the realm like a plague.”_

“No? What happened?”

Fumikage was silent, then there was a long, ragged sigh, as if he had been upset.

_“I shall send you the information, but brace yourself.”_

Her phone pinged with a new message, and Kuro pulled it away from her ear and put him on speaker. She clicked the link to the article, and her blood froze.

 

****Next Victim Taken In Infamous ‘Shadow Quirk Kidnappings’!!** **

****

“No…”

She scrolled down, where a familiar picture of a black haired boy with gold eyes stared back at her. She knew this boy, the one that had stopped and asked for her autograph after the Sports Festival, her eye already burned with tears, but she scrolled down to read it.

 

_‘The kidnapper has struck again! This villain, now being dubbed ‘Nameless’ has taken one more victim, this time it’s a young boy named Kazika Haruki, 6 years old, who was ruthlessly abducted from his home earlier tonight._

_The police have made no comments, but it is reported that his older sister Miya, age 17, was the true target of this home raid. That was, until her younger brother came to the rescue. There are no explicate details of what happened, and aside from property damage, the family has been admitted to the nearest hospital for minor injuries-’_

Kuro couldn’t read anymore as her phone slipped from her grasp and tumbled onto the floor.

_“Kuro? Are you alright?”_

She fell to her knees, claws scraping at the floor as her hands formed into fists. Her chest _hurt_. A fog came over her vision as she trembled, the first tear streaming down onto her gloves.

“How many must he take?”

 _“I don’t know.”_ Fumikage’s voice shook, but he stayed strong, _“He will pay for this.”_

Kuro bit the inside of her cheek. This was _her fault._

_Her fault._

Every person rotting away in that horrid place was there, because of _her._ Why? What was his end goal? What did he want? Why hurt so many people? Kuro rubbed away the wetness in her eye and picked up her phone with shaky fingers, Fumikage was silent for the moment, but she understood.

_“He will pay for everything he has done.”_

Quiet rage laced his voice, and there was a sudden growl in the background, the deep bass thrumming against Kuro’s ears.

_“Dark Shadow, please don’t destroy anything. Hawks was generous enough to provide this room for us, and I don’t want him to regret it.”_

The growls faded, but Kuro simply shook her head.

“We have to do better, Fumikage. I… It’s my….”

 _“You don’t have to say anything Kuro.”_ He said, _“As much as I hate to say it, and as much as I want to make him pay with my own hands, we cannot take revenge or act by ourselves. Even if we feel the righteous anger within, we cannot act. We can only train harder, to better ourselves, so that something like this does not repeat in the future.”_

Kuro wanted to bury herself in blankets and never emerge. She clutched the front of her heartless void, it felt like a dagger had been shoved into her chest.

“I know we can’t do anything, so why does it hurt so much?”

_“I know, Kuro. I know.”_

 

 ~*~*~*~

 

Shoto was standing in his fathers office, at the ungodly hour of six in the morning.

He knew better than to complain, but it didn’t explain why all twenty six of Endeavor’s sidekicks were lined up beside and behind him. It felt deathly still, despite the outlandish size of his father’s office and all of the people crammed inside.

The door opened, and Shoto _knew_ that look in his father’s eye. It was the same gleam of constant anger that had sent several innocent gym machines to their doom. The sidekicks in the room turned stiff as a board, even the seven foot lizard beside him, Basilisk, was as still as a statue. No one dared to breathe as Endeavour walked to his desk, and sat down.

“You all know why you’re here.” His father’s voice was unusually tame, though his writhing flames said otherwise, “Basilisk, Cinder, and Ember.”

Those three stepped forward.

“Split up the team and head for Hosu. Shoto and I will follow shortly after. Dismissed”

“Yes, sir!”

Shoto watched as the sidekicks practically fled the room, it was just he and father now.

“Shoto.”

He glared back at his father, unfazed by his piercing turquoise eyes.

“Do you know why we are heading to Hosu?”

Shoto narrowed his eyes. Stain was in Hosu, but there had to be more than that. He had only seen his father _this_ angry when another victim…

His eyes slowly widened. There were rumors that Stain and the kidnapper had been working together, and his father wanted the glory of catching both. Figures.

“...The Hero Killer Stain, and the kidnapper. Was there another victim?”

Endeavor narrowed his eyes, “There was. Nameless took a six year old boy last night.”

Shoto grimaced. Did Kokoro know? He had often thought about her, about the horrid scars that had also plagued her body. Despite telling himself that he shouldn’t get involved, he just couldn’t help it. Ever since the USJ, and then the Sports Festival, he had felt….

He didn’t know how he felt.

“You look like you want to say something.”

“Does Kokoro know that she’s the true target?”

The words were out before he could stop them. Endeavour widened his eyes slightly, but the surprise faded not a moment later. The office was doused in a heated silence, the ridiculous flames flared around his father, but they really didn’t bother him anymore.

“...She does. The child has been under strict protection since this case began. How did you figure it out?”

Shoto blinked, keeping up his blank facade, but his heart raced underneath.

“I just noticed that all of the teachers at U.A. seemed to know her more than other students. That sort of bond doesn’t just grow over night, paired with the fact that she has a shadow quirk….” Shoto shrugged, “I just put two and two together.”

His father scoffed, “And what do you plan to do with this information?”

“Nothing.”

“Hmpf.” His father rose from his chair, “In any case, we’re going to Hosu. Don’t fall behind.”

Shoto followed his father, the trip from his office to a car in the garage was all a blur. He couldn’t help but stare at his hands folded tightly in his lap as the world passed by outside. This case with Kokoro was none of his business, his mind repeated for the thousandth time. This strange warmth in his chest and the sudden protective instinct he bore would fade away, he only had to hold out.

It was _none_  of his business.

…So why did he feel this way?  

  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for Hosu :)


	50. [BONUS] Happy Birthday, Kuro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually my birthday today, then I got to thinking that Kuro has never really had a birthday? That has to change. 
> 
> This short chapter is mostly fluff and hilarity, and can be completely skipped if you feel so.

Aizawa sighed as he closed his laptop, hours and hours of watching the entrance exams and calculating points with the other teachers gave him a headache. He had a decent list of kids in his class, but that may change on the first day.

He glanced at the other teachers scattered around the lounge, chatting. Kuro had gained second place. _Second_. She was tied with someone else too, but that didn’t negate how proud he and the others teachers felt.

“Hey!! How about we throw a celebration for Kuro!?” Hizashi suddenly stood from his chair, making several of them jump.

“A celebration?” Nemuri looked excited, then frowned, “But we can’t tell her how many points she got until the letters go out.”

“Well….” Thirteen leaned back in her chair, “Maybe we can hold it off until the letters go out?”

“RAUGH!! And wait that long!?” Hound Dog howled, “The excitement will die out before then!!!”

“Maybe we could pretend it’s a celebration for something else?” Ectoplasm said, not looking up from his tablet, “Or do we really need a reason to throw a party for her?”

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed more coffee, asap.

“When’s the little lady’s birthday?” Snipe suddenly asked.

The room was dead silent, all eyes turned to Aizawa, who scowled.

“She…. never said when it was.”

It had been almost 14 months since he found her in that wretched alleyway, and not once did she ever mention her birthday.

“Well, what do you put for it on all of her medical paperwork? They can’t just ignore that?” Nemuri asked, tapping her nails on her desk.

Aizawa shrugged, “I just wrote down the day I found her, she didn’t really complain.”

“YOU WHAT!?!” Several teacher’s groaned as Hizashi screamed, “She never said _anything_ about her birthday!?”

“No.”

Silence reigned over the lounge for several moments, any footage of the entrance exams was long forgotten.

“What if…” Snipe cleared his throat and looked at Aizawa, “She doesn’t remember her birthday?”

Another beat of silence, then a chair screeched back as Nemuri stood, slamming her hands on the table.

“Well, that just won’t do!” She stood fully and smirked, “We’re throwing her a party, no buts about it!!”

The other teachers cheered, Aizawa hid his smile under his scarf.

“And when did you want to throw this party?” Aizawa threw on his air of disinterest.

“How about tomorrow?” Nemuri hummed, “Let’s see, today’s February 15th, but if we prepare enough we can throw it by tomorrow. Lunch Rush,” She turned to the cooking hero, who stood from his seat and saluted to her, “Do you think you can make a big enough cake?”

“Yes!! What flavor do you think Kuro-chan would like?”

“ALL OF THEM!!” Hizashi screamed.

“You want a cake… with _all_ of the flavors?” Vlad chuckled, “Isn’t that a little over the top?”

Lunch Rush, however, was vibrating with excitement, “It will be an exciting challenge!” He threw his fists up in the air, “A cake with all of the flavors!!! I shall start planning immediately!!”

He practically sprinted out of the room, mumbling recipes at lightning pace under his breath.

“Someone’s excited.” Aizawa droned.

“You should all be excited!!” Nemuri shouted, she put her hands on her hips as a devious smirk stretched across her face, “We’ll throw this party for Kuro-chan! No ifs, ands, or buts!! Ectoplasm, Snipe, Hound Dog!!”

The three of them rose from their chairs, as if they were frightened for their lives.

“Gather up decorations and get this place ready!!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Aizawa had never seen three experienced heroes rush out of the room in search of decorations, but it was amusing nonetheless.

“Hizashi and I will be in charge of presents!! I know that she’s running low on art supplies.”

“AND I KNOW THE PERFECT GIFT TO GET HER TOO!!!”

“And what will the rest of us be doing?” Vlad asked, he had a hint of a smile on his face.

“ACT NATURAL!!” Nemuri was like a war general as she marched back and forth, “We can’t let Kuro-chan know of our plans! Aizawa, you’re in charge of making sure she doesn’t find out!”

“Fine,” He sighed, his craving for caffeine increased by ten fold, “But shouldn’t we at least inform Nezu about this before we do anything crazy?”

“Oh please, we all know he’d do anything for Kuro.” Nemuri dug out her phone, “I’ll call him after he finishes playing Shogi with her.”

Aizawa sank into his seat, though he couldn’t help his own excitement bubbling around his chest.

It was the very least they could do for Kuro.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was the next day already, and he was walking around the school with Kuro at his side, not that she knew anything was amiss. Aizawa saw Nezu’s sadistic grin when Nemuri explained their plans, and put his own input into the party.

“…Are you sure the other teachers are okay, Aizawa-san?”

He raised his brow at her, “What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know?” She scratched the back of her neck and looked out to the line of windows on their left, “They were all giving me funny looks and smiling at me? I know they already do that a lot but…. this time just seemed different.”

Aizawa hummed. She was perceptive, and already knew something was amiss, he just had to keep her busy just a little bit longer. As if on cue, his phone went off. Kuro tilted her head at him as he smiled, pocketing his phone as he turned towards her.

“There’s something in the teacher’s lounge that we need to do,” He said, only adding to her confusion, “We can’t be late.”

“O-okay?”

She started fidgeting as they inched closer to the teacher’s lounge, the entire school seemed to be barren, and her stomach sank further when she saw the door. Aizawa stopped in front of it, then smiled at her.

“Go ahead.”

Kuro bit her lip, and reached for the door handle. The door creaked open slowly, letting the light of the hall flood a small portion of the room. Why was it so dark? Kuro flicked on the light and-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

Kuro leapt back with a cry as the world suddenly popped with color. Streamers, balloons, and raining confetti filled her sight with every shade of the rainbow, a huge, sparkling banner reading ‘Happy Birthday!!’ was strung over the crowd of teachers. A small horde of presents wrapped in glittering paper and fantastic bows were behind them, along with a cake so large it towered almost to the ceiling.

“What… what is this?” Kuro asked.

She turned to Aizawa, who seemed to be filming the entire thing. Auntie Nemuri raced up to her, gently clutching both of her hands.

“This is for you, silly! We decided to throw a birthday party for you!!”

“For… me?” She glanced at all of the teachers, even Nezu, who all had wide grins on their faces, “But I don’t have a birthday?”

Several grins faltered, but Hizashi bounced up to her, “Well, now you do!!”

“It doesn’t _have_ to be today either,” Aizawa lowered his phone as he smiled at Kuro, “You can choose whichever day you want, we just thought of this yesterday, and how you’ve never had a birthday yet. I’m sorry this never came up before, kiddo.”

The heroes waited with bated breath, as Kuro seemed to be frozen to the spot. Then, a sniffle.

“Th-thank you,” Her small voice was loud in the dead silence, “I… I don’t think I’ve ever had a birthday….”

Nemuri smiled, and hugged her, “It’s okay, Kuro-chan! It’s your day today, so did you want to eat cake or open presents first?”

Kuro wiped the tears from her eye, and stared at the massive cake. It blended smoothly from pure white at the bottom, vanilla, all the way to the bottom, where it seemed to be dark chocolate. Buttercream roses and chocolate shards covered the outside.

“What flavor is it?”

Nemuri cackled alongside Lunch Rush, who drew out a comically large knife.

“All of the flavors.”

Kuro gawked at Lunch Rush, his voice had such a serious tone to it, “All…. of them?”

“SO are we cutting into the cake or what!?” Hizashi shouted.

“Wait!!” Snipe dug into his pockets and withdrew a small box, “We have to put on candles first!”

“And sing happy birthday!!” Hound Dog growled.

“Just don’t set the whole place on fire…” Vlad said, face palming.

“We have insurance.” Nezu simply chuckled as they stabbed candles into the cake, “And a decent fire protection system, designed by Power Loader.”

Power Loader watched as Nemuri stood on Hizashi’s shoulders to put on some extra candles. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t jinx it, Nezu.”

Their conversations fell deaf on Kuro’s ears when they lit the candles, tiny brilliant flames that burst into life as the teachers sang to her. Curses, she shouldn’t be crying! She rapidly blinked them away as the song ended, and they stared at her expectantly.

“Blow out the candles and makes a wish!!”

Kuro stared up at the tower of frosting, “How about we each blow out a candle? Then we can each have a wish!”

There was no way she would be able to blow them out all on her own.

“That’s a great idea!!” Hizashi clapped his hands together, but then smiled at her, “But you first!!”

Kuro chuckled, then stood on her tip toes to blow out the first candle. The teachers clapped, and they all took turns choosing a candle. Aizawa was last, and she saw that smile he tried to hide as he blew out the final one.

“Now, taste the artful mastery of my ‘Every Flavor Cake’!!” Lunch Rush produced a knife large enough to be a sword, and cleaved through the cake.

He carved out a piece large enough for a small family, then plopped it on a plate and proudly pushed it into Kuro’s hands. The inside was like a checker board, each little square in it was a different color and flavor, truly the epitome of an ‘every flavor’ cake.

“Oh my…” Nezu grinned, “You actually achieved it.”

Lunch Rush crossed his arms and stood like a proud parent, “Of course!! It took all night to create something this magnificent!!”

“RAUGH!! Cut me a piece next!!” Hound Dog said.

“Patience,” Ectoplasm chuckled, “There’s more than enough for everyone.”

“So, Kuro-chan, how does it taste?” Lunch Rush asked.

They turned to Kuro, who’s piece was half gone, some frosting smudged on the top half of her mask. She raised her fork to the ceiling like a sword.

“It’s delicious!”

The teachers all exchanged glances, and then the lounge was filled with roaring laughter. Lunch Rush was quick to slice the ‘everything’ cake, and they all chatted together as they devoured a portion of the cake. There would be plenty of left overs, probably enough to feed a small country yet.

Then, it was time for presents. Kuro gaped at all of the shiny wrapped boxes, one from each teacher. There was a card that was signed by all of them too, and she smiled wider when she saw the tiny doodle of a cat in the corner of it. Kuro was almost overwhelmed by all of the new art supplies from Nemuri, a small charm bracelet from Hizashi, books from Nezu, a new yoga mat from Hound Dog.

Ectoplasm and Power Loader built another easel for her, since her old one was starting to fall apart. Snipe smirked when she unwrapped a cowboy hat, and wore it proudly when Thirteen gave her the next gift with a chuckle. In the end, she got more things then she knew what to do with. Was this how all birthdays were supposed to be?

Nemuri suddenly jabbed her elbow in Aizawa’s side. He glared at her and gave her the last box. It was small cat mug, it’s tail curling over the side as its handle.

Kuro giggled, “This is my new favorite tea mug.”

Aizawa huffed with laughter, his bored facade finally falling into a permanent smile.

“That’s all the presents!” Nemuri double checked the room as Hizashi and Hound Dog packed away the left over gift wrap, “Now… its time.”

Kuro blinked at her, and tilted her head, “Time… for what?”

“Er… I don’t like that look in your eye, Midnight.” Vlad growled.

They watched her as she slowly stood and sauntered over to the cake. She picked up a plate with an evil smile.

“CAKE WAR!!”

“WHA-!” Hizashi stood no chance as she threw the cake with perfect aim at his face.

“Yes!!” Lunch Rush cackled, “Feel the power of my ‘Every Flavor Cake’!!”

He grabbed a handful straight from the frosting tower, and flung it across the room. The creamy carnage splattered against Hound Dog’s chest. The hero stared down at his chest, and watched as it plunged down onto the floor with an undignified squish. Then, his hackles raised.

“RAAAAAAWR!! YOU’RE ALL ON!!”

Several teachers dove for cover as buttercream and cake flung across the room. Only one teacher face palmed underneath the sugary war zone, Vlad rolled his eyes and strode out of the room.

“I’m not cleaning this mess up…” He grumbled as the door closed behind him.

Kuro was too busy giggling and hiding under a desk, just in time to avoid a direct hit. Aizawa was suddenly crouching down next to her, two plates full of cake in his hands. She’s never seen such a devious smirk on his face before, and she gratefully accepted the ammo. With cake in hand, they nodded to each other, and stood united against their opponents scattered throughout the war zone.

One thing was for certain, as she and Aizawa stood victorious over the cake war, and she would never forget it.

This was the best birthday ever.      

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuro and Aizawa are unbeatable in food fights.


	51. Yours And Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadows howled in warning as something sliced through the air.  
> “Watch out!” Kuro cried as she surged forward to push Todoroki out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, early chapter!
> 
> Be prepared.

Silhouettes appeared on the water tower, emerging from a churning cloud of black mist. The cityscape was laid out before them like a chessboard, just waiting to be put under their mercy. Shigaraki grinned, the stab wounds in his shoulder didn’t prevent him from running his fingers down the old scars on his neck.

“They’ll pay. They’ll both pay. I’ll show them who’s better!”

Kurogiri stood behind his charge. He remembers how his body went so still after Shigaraki enraged Stain, and he could do nothing but watch as Stain impaled the boy’s shoulder, sneering down at him with such disgust in his eyes. His words still echoed in his head.

_“He was right. I shouldn’t have wasted my time with such lowlife dregs.” An awful squelching noise reverberated across the bar when Stain yanked out his weapon from Tomura’s shoulder, droplets of crimson splattering across the wooden floor, “Take this as a warning. If we meet again, I’ll have no mercy.”_

“Kurogiri.”

He was snapped out of his thoughts, “Yes, Shigaraki Tomura?”

“DidSensei approve of the extra Nomu?”

“He did. The tracking Nomu has already been attuned to the scent of the bell that Nameless gave us. If he is here and in league with Stain, like we predicted, then it will have no qualms about finding him.”

Shigaraki smiled, his crimson eyes calling out for blood, “Good. Bring them here.”

Four Nomu emerged on the rooftop below, three humanoid with similar features. One with wings, a smaller one with four eyes, an eyeless giant that towered over the others. The tracking Nomu was different, the very first that had resembled more an animal than human.

Standing on all fours like a wolf, its pitch black muscles pulled taut all over it’s body, some semblance of scraggly fur ran down it’s spine. It’s scythe like claws clacked over the concrete, the long metallic tail whipped back and forth in anticipation. It’s jaw, housing teeth strong enough to rip and tear through a steel wall, was long and narrow, dribbling with caustic saliva. It truly looked like a hound from hell.

“You three, go out and cause havoc! Show them that they should fear _us_ and not Stain!”

The three humanoid Nomu gurgled and shrieked as they took off into the city.

“You,” The Wolf Nomu turned up to him, jagged ears flicking, “Track that scent down. When you do, rip him to shreds and bring his lifeless body back to me!”

Kurogiri inwardly sighed.

He was not looking forward to cleaning up more blood and gore from the floor, but he didn’t say anything as the Wolf Nomu howled, it’s terrifying cry freezing the blood of any citizen nearby. The lumbering beast leapt down, the metal of it’s bony tail the last thing Kurogiri saw before it disappeared into the city.

 

~*~*~*~

 

There were few things that made Edgeshot irritable.

He was usually cool and level-headed, but this was one of the rare times where anger thrummed through him, despite him keeping his expression neutral. It had been a good day, with the exception of the new victim taken last night. He trained Kuro with her quirk and some sparring, yet she seemed out of it. Understandable, she felt guilty for the poor boy Nameless had taken.

Instead, after they had a decent lunch, he decided to take her mind off of things with other activities. He was pleasantly surprised at her painting skills, and watched as she sat in the gardens, the paper coming to life with such rich colors and details. It worked, for the most part, and he even joined her for a while, teaching her how to fold paper cranes. Everything was fine.

That was, until they got the call during dinner.

The Hero Commission had ordered a few of the top pros to patrol around Hosu. Edgeshot understood why, the city was terrified with Stain lingering around the city, but they knew that Stain was working with Nameless.

Right now, it seemed only he and Endeavor were here, maybe others would show up in a day or so. And yet, they _knew_ Kuro was interning with him. They _knew_ she was the real target. Why would they order him to Hosu, when his intern would be in danger from Nameless?

A quick call to a few heroes made it obvious. A certain agent had pulled some strings within the commission, the same agent that had bore a grudge against Kuro during that meeting several days ago. It made his stomach churn just thinking about it. Did the agent really call in a favor, or was it blackmail? What was his aim? Did he _want_ Kuro to be taken?

He promised to look into it after this mess was over, but for now, he had other things to worry about. He was perched on the roof of an apartment building that looked over Hosu, the sky just beginning to bleed from crimson and purple to the inky blue of night. Kuro was crouched next to him, watching the streets below. Endeavor stood out like a sore thumb against the darkening city, but they saw how his presence and that of his sidekicks had tamed those in the city.

Edgeshot cleared his throat, and Kuro looked over at him.

“Do you know the difference between heroes that patrol the streets and those that stick to the shadows?”

Kuro hummed, “My dad talks about this a lot, actually.” Edgeshot held in his chuckle as she continued, “There mere presence of someone like Endeavor will ward off villain attacks, just by him being here.”

Kuro saw Todoroki following his father, his face still a mask of icy stillness.

“And those whose presence are hidden?”

“They are able to catch villains off guard, since nobody hardly ever looks up. I don’t think anybody has seen us up here yet.”

“You are partly right, however another reason is-”

Screams and the roar of flames echoed across the city. A pillar of smoke rose into the sky a few blocks away, choking the skyline. Endeavor and Todoroki took off running towards it as his sidekicks led the terrified civilians away.

“Lets go, Neoshadow. We’ll help evacuate them first.”

“Yes!”

Edgeshot took command over the sidekicks, calming the mad stampede of panicked people with his mere appearance, Kuro was at his side in awe. The sounds of battle echoed across the city, and Edgeshot led a growing group of citizens to safety.

“Edgeshot, sir!” One of Endeavor’s sidekicks called.

“Ah, Basilisk.” Edgeshot paused, looking up at the giant lizard man, “What is it?”

“They are setting up a safe zone two blocks west of here. They have medics and barricades at the ready.”

“Alright, let’s move.”

The sniffles of frightened children made Kuro’s chest ache, some adults were holding in grunts of pain from minor injuries. Others had to be supported with worse, Kuro broke away from Edgeshot’s side to approach an elderly gentlemen who had followed the train of people, his leg bleeding.

“Are you okay? Do you need help walking?”

Edgeshot smiled as she aided him by putting his arm around her shoulders. The battle cries and the heat of the wild flames were getting ever closer, and Kuro worried for others that might be caught up in the middle of it. It didn’t take long to find the safe zone, medics and police were moving in tandem to the flood of people, a small swarm of sidekicks patrolling the edges of the unbridled chaos.

Kuro thought she saw a flash of green go over the rooftops, but she didn’t have time to look.

A medic ran over to them as soon as they crossed the barrier, and the older gentlemen smiled at her as the medic led him off to an ambulance. She turned to look out at the city, and shivered. The night sky was dyed orange by the flames, the suffocating smoke replacing the beauty of the night sky, waves of steady heat made many people uncomfortable as their clothes began to stick to their body.

Kuro shook her head and turned away from the scene, facing the organized chaos of tents and ambulances, of medics and sidekicks running frantic to help the arriving citizens. What could she do to help in the mean time? She didn’t want to just stand here, so she approached some medics checking over a woman with a gash on her forehead.

“C-can I do anything to help?”

One medic, a younger gentlemen with sandy hair, smiled when he took in her hero costume.

“Yes! We need a resupply of gauze here, can you run over to the medical tent to get some?”

Kuro nodded, oblivious to Edgeshot’s smile as he watched her work. He turned back to the burgeoning flames blooming across the city, he should be out there helping the other heroes. He flicked his eye back to Kuro when she delivered the supplies.

The Hero Killer was out there, Nameless too.

Would it be wise to take her back out there? He eyed the skilled teams led by a familiar sidekick, and approached.

“Basilisk.”

The towering lizard man turned to him, the slits of his crimson eyes thinning. His inky scales bled with the roaring flames consuming the city, he truly looked like an apex predator, if not for how he had been calming the panicking citizens nearby.

“What is it, Edgeshot?”

“I need to go help the other heroes, but it’s too dangerous for my intern.” He looked at Kuro chatting with some medics, Basilisk followed his gaze, “Can you keep an eye on her?”

Basilisk hummed, the tip of his tail twitching, “You can leave her to me.”

Edgeshot nodded, and approached Kuro.  

“Neoshadow.”

Kuro paused, a small box full of peroxide bottles in her grasp, “Oh, Edgeshot-sensei! What is it?”

“I’m going back out to the city, you stay here where it’s safe.”

“What? B-but-”

He put his hand up, “It’s too dangerous for you, let the more experienced pros handle this, alright?”

Kuro felt her stomach sour, but she nodded nonetheless. Something in her heartless void turned heavy as Edgeshot left in a flash of ribbon, leaving her to the din of the safe zone. She caught the eye of a sidekick, who crossed his arms and smiled over at her. At least, she thought it was a smile. She nodded back at him, and continued her deliveries. More people were being flooded into the safe zone, keeping her mind and hands busy.

The sound of battle drew closer as she went back and forth between supplying ambulances and watching sidekicks calm frightened people, the buzz of her phone going off in her back pouch went unanswered. She had just dropped off some sutures just before all hell broke loose.

“Nomu!!”

Surrounding sidekicks jolted into action. People started screaming when that… _thing_ crossed over the barricade. It looked like some giant deformed dog, half of it’s brain spilling out from the top of it’s skull. People scattered as the first sidekick attacked, but was batted away like he was nothing more than an irritable fly.

The Nomu ignored the battle cries of another sidekick, the metal of it’s long tail whipped out to strike at him, sending him hurling into a nearby building. Kuro stood frozen amidst the chaos.

“Surround it!!”

Kuro recognized the lizard man from earlier, his teammates forming a circle around it, but the Nomu didn’t seem bothered. It was sniffing the air around it, head curiously tilting back and forth at some unknown scent. Another sidekick, one with golden flaming hair, charged. Dazzling flames shot from her hands, the spark of heat flashing across the former safe zone. They cheered when it was a direct hit on it’s face, but their mirth was short lived.

The Nomu was unharmed, its blood curdling growls thrumming through the air.

“What is this thing made of!?” The gold-flamed sidekick cried.

Basilisk waved out his arms, “Make room!”

Others leapt away as he inhaled, his throat lighting up like a lantern. He threw his head forward, opening his jaws to release the stream of blood red flames. The jet stream of swirling fire devoured the Nomu, and Basilisk kept it up for several seconds before he jaw snapped shut, a cloud of smoke pooling from his throat.

They all held their breath.

It was hard to see past the melted slabs of concrete and the swell of acrid dust and smoke that permeated the air, Kuro shivered as the aroma of cooked flesh reached her. Basilisk narrowed his eyes as the world waited. Then, a dreadful clawed foot stepped out from the destruction. The Nomu emerged, bubbled skin and steam wafted from it, but didn’t impair it’s movements.

“W-we can’t beat this thing!”

“Should we run away!?”

“No!” Basilisk bellowed, “We have to hold it off until the citizens can flee!”

The Nomu ignored them, but suddenly it froze, it’s nostrils flaring. It turned it’s massive head towards Kuro, pulling back it’s lips to show off it’s dagger like teeth. Kuro felt her blood turn to ice as it lifted it’s head and howled, the screeching, gurgling noise was like a cry of victory. The sidekicks yelped as it suddenly barreled past, several of them pushed aside like ragdolls as it ran straight for _her_.

_Move!!_

She cried out in shock as the shadows pulled her under, the massive jaw of the beast snapping shut where her head was a second ago. Her shadow darted away to safety, but the Nomu was vigilant. It knocked over empty tents and ambulances like they were nothing. The shadows cried out in rage as the Nomu’s single minded attacks razed over her shadow, gouging concrete like a wet paper bag, the screams of nearby civilians rang in her ears.

Why was this thing after her!? She had to lead it away from these people! Her shadow veered around another ambulance and back towards the group of sidekicks.  

“Kid, make a run for it!”

Basilisk rushed towards the Nomu, he reared his fist back and struck at it’s head. It was like hitting a steel wall, the Nomu countered by clamping it’s jaws on his shoulder, a spray of boiling hot blood painted the concrete. Basilisk’s pained grunt all but lost as the beast reared back and launched him into a brick building, dust plumed over the sidewalk. The sound of walls collapsing made her go into a panic.

She pulled herself out of the shadows, the other sidekicks around gaped as Basilisk didn’t get up. The Nomu released another victory howl, it’s metal tail thrashing with the thrill of the hunt. Then, it turned back towards her, and charged.

“Kid, run!” Kuro whirled around to stare at the golden flamed sidekick as she charged at the Nomu, “I don’t know why, but it seems to be after you! Get out of here! We’ll hold it off!”

Kuro was frozen in fear. The Nomu batted the woman away with one of it’s giant paws, other sidekicks met the same fate, whether it be from the powerful tail or the all consuming jaws. Her throat tightened and her body trembled.

_Move!_

_Move!!_

_MOVE!!_

The Nomu howled in fury as she escaped it’s rending claws, pushing herself through the dark tides that led back out to the turbulent city. It’s thundering steps followed her away from the safe zone, she could almost feel the heat of it’s foul breath on her neck, the horrible cracking sound as it’s tail whipped the concrete, as if this chase was a mere child’s game to it.

Where was Edgeshot? Endeavor? Any other hero that could save her from this thing!? The shadows whispered things to her, a calming wave of darkness to settle her thoughts. Kuro and the Nomu tore through another street, until her senses returned to her.

Maybe she couldn’t escape, but she could slow it down.

Kuro cried out, the pooling darkness underneath the Nomu responded. Thrashing vines erupted from it’s shadow, the surprised yowl echoed from it’s throat as it was encased in dark power. Already, the binds were breaking as it thrashed like a wild animal, Kuro focused her power, launching herself with Dark Pillars as the beast was distracted.

Hot wind whistled in her ears, smoke burned her throat as she flew threw the air. The ground flew up to meet her, and she pulled herself back into darkness and repeated. Kuro’s wild flight led her down a few more flaming streets and through an alley, her lungs protesting when she finally stopped to catch her breath.

She only had one moment of silence.

“No!!”

Kuro whipped around to a woman’s voice. Another Nomu, this one with giant wings, was flying towards a mother and her child. The winged Nomu screeched as it grasped both of them in it’s claws, the small child screaming in fear. Her heart lurched as she flew into action, her vines shooting from every dark crevice.

An unholy gurgle came from the Nomu as she pulled the shadows downwards, its wings flapping furiously to stay afloat. Kuro grunted in pain as the tug of war continued, her power draining at an alarming rate. No at this rate she would-!

She felt another chill go down her spine at the sound of a growl behind her. Kuro looked over her shoulder. The other one had found her! It’s growls escaped as it peeled back it’s lips, a dribble of smoking saliva leaking down onto the concrete, where it sizzled. The metal tail was aglow with all the flames, concrete cracking under it’s angry thrashing.

It moved slow, stalking towards her like a predator readying for the kill.

Kuro looked back as the winged Nomu tore through a few of her vines, the two in it’s grasp screaming in pure terror. She whimpered as the other Nomu opened its jaws, it’s black muscles bulging as it prepared to jump. Kuro snapped her eye shut when it leapt, ready for the inevitable.

Suddenly, an ice cold breeze whipped around her, the pained whines and the sickening puncture of flesh reverberating across the landscape. Her vines were cleaved away in a great slash, the death cry of the winged Nomu made her eye fly open. There was _something_ standing above her.

She slowly looked to the giant arm that shielded her, a great cloud of icy mist poured over her head. Kuro’s eye went as wide as she saw the towering being crouching over her. She recognized the icy blue armor, the long tail that was covered with crystalline ice spikes. His mandibles twitched as he released another arctic breath. Kuro fell to her knees in relief, recognizing him from Arachne’s shop.

The Frozen Glacier Hero: Cocytus.

“Weak.”

The hero shifted one of his four arms, gently placing the crying mother and child beside Kuro. She trembled when she looked behind him, the winged Nomu was cleaved in half, laying in a growing puddle of it’s own blood. The great divine blade Cocytus held in his top left hand was painted with crimson, his great mandibles beat together in rage.

“Any. Who. Target. Innocents. Must. Be. Purged.”

The two at Kuro’s side muffled their cries, the woman clutching her child in desperation. Cocytus stood at his full height and stepped over them, though his icy tail still curled protectively around them. Crunching concrete and strangled grunts of pain reached Kuro’s ears. That _thing_ was still alive!?

Shards of ice stuck from the other Nomu’s body, steady streams of crimson dripped down it’s body and stained the pristine ice. Cocytus stood unmoving as it growled, the two giants staring down at one another. The glacier hero beckoned the Nomu with a waive of his hand, a silent challenge at the lumbering beast took. Kuro watched on in awe as Cocytus raised his valiant blade just as the Nomu leapt, but she just couldn’t watch as the weapon came down like an executioner’s blade.

There was a sickening _thump_ as the body hit the concrete. Then, just silence.

“Come.” Cocytus turned to them, his body covering the carnage of the wolf Nomu, “Another. Safe. Zone. Awaits.”

He cleaned the blood off of his white sword with another swipe, before sheathing it at his back. Kuro shook her head, trying to clear the terrified haze from her mind. She was _safe_. This hero saved them. Kuro forced herself to stand, gently grabbing the mother’s shoulder.

“Come on. We can’t stay here.”

The woman opened her eyes, but they were glazed over by panic, the little girl was safety tucked away and burying her face in the crook of her mother’s neck. Kuro took the woman’s hand and squeezed it. She blankly allowed Kuro to pull her up while Cocytus waited patiently.

“Th-thank you for saving us.” Kuro said, bowing to him.

“No. Thanks. Needed.” A _hiss_ of icy air escaped into sweltering atmosphere, “Let’s. Move.”

Cocytus took the lead, and Kuro didn’t look back at either of the dead Nomu. She gently pulled the mother and daughter duo along, and they reached the other safe zone before they knew it. Cocytus stood at the barrier as they were whisked away by medics, but Kuro assured them that she was fine, so they focused on the others being brought in. Kuro let go of the woman’s hand, the little girl was staring wide eyed at Kuro as they were led away by medics.

She waved to the girl, getting a tiny smile in return. Then, Kuro found an empty seat and fell into it.

She didn’t want to think why that Nomu was so intent at going after her, would Edgeshot be mad at her? No, it wasn’t her fault that she had to run, right? Kuro sighed, pulling out her phone as a distraction. She blinked at the new message that came in eight minutes ago.

“What’s this? A location?”

Midoriya didn’t say anything in his text, just an odd location in… Hosu. What did this mean? Was he here too? That alleyway wasn’t too far, so she closed her eyes and sent a wave of shadows, passing under the chaos of the safe zone and out to the burning city. There, a trio of shadows stuck out from the darkness, all of them familiar, but there was one… no two, that she didn’t know. They were all darting around the alleyway in desperation.

Were they in trouble? Was there another Nomu!?

Kuro opened her eye and stood, and nobody noticed as she dove into the shadows. Any coherent thought was thrown to the wind as raced towards her friends, the great battle in the city center and the spewing flames were nothing to the surge of twisting darkness flowing like a river through Hosu. The bigger streets broke away into twisting alleyways, and the prominent shadows stuck out as she got closer. She burst into the alleyway, but froze in awe at the sight before her.

Stain was high up in the air, his eyes wild and crying out for blood. Midoriya and Iida were flying towards him on either side, a fantastic two pronged strike of a punch and a kick. They fell to the earth, a spire of ice caught Stain and the other two slid down to safety.

Stain was motionless.

“Is he…?” Todoroki’s strained voice was loud in the sudden silence.

“He’s unconscious.”

The three of them startled towards her voice, Midoriya and Iida going into battle stances.

“Who’s there!?” Iida shouted.

“I-it’s just me!” Kuro came out of the shadows, hands up in surrender.

Midoriya’s face dropped in shock, “Kuro-chan!? What are you doing here?”

“I-I got your message! Although….” She looked up at Stain, “I guess I wasn’t needed?”

Iida’s shoulders dropped, and he looked to the ground in dismay, “To think, I almost dragged another into my pointless revenge.”

Revenge? Kuro looked between Stain and Iida. Stain. Hosu. _Ingenium_. The sudden realization made her jolt.

“Oh, Iida-kun…”

“We can talk about this later.” Todoroki walked up to them, he was staring at her oddly, almost as if he was frightened, “Let’s find some rope to tie him up with before he regains his senses.”

“I have some rope in my belt.”

Kuro just noticed another hero approach, she recognized him as Native, a hero she saw patrolling earlier that day. She took stock of their small injuries, Iida seemed to have the worst of it with a bleeding shoulder. Todoroki and Midoriya had a series of smaller cuts, and most likely quirk exhaustion. Kuro offered to pat Stain down for weapons, using the technique that Edgeshot taught her.

Oh, he was going to be _mad_.

She shook the thought away as they tied Stain’s hands and dragged him from the alley. The hero helped Midoriya walk while Todoroki held onto the Hero Killer, Kuro stuck close to the middle of the group while a silent Iida trailed behind. Kuro tilted her head at the quiet ring of a bell, but the others didn’t seem to hear it.

There was a strange thrum in the air. Kuro stiffened as she extended her radar, but there wasn’t anything until-

The shadows howled in warning as something sliced through the air.

“Watch out!” Kuro cried as she surged forward to push Todoroki out of the way.

Pain surge through her hand in the form of a silvery dagger, stabbing through the palm like a hot knife through butter. The burning pain spread like a fire, the splatter of her black blood spraying through the air. A blurred shape leapt from the alleyway, his hand holding a jagged weapon. It clashed with Kuro in another spray of inky liquid, the fire seeping into the slash across her chest. The silvery blade was yanked from her hand before she was kicked away.

Todoroki’s heart stopped, his eyes wide. Time was locked away as the world stood frozen, for a second or an eternity, he didn’t know.

“Kokoro!”

“Kuro-chan!!”

Todoroki caught her before she fell, sending a blast of flame from his left and shielding her with his right. The figure vaulted away, flipping through the air with the Hero Killer under his arm. Iida, Midoriya, and Native got into battle stances.

Midoriya’s breath hitched when he laid eyes on the iconic trench coat and large silver drawstrings, the black hood that devoured any light that would dare try to enter. Nameless deposited Stain by his feet, a sliver of a moonlight dagger in one hand, a jagged black blade in the other.

“Kokoro, you’re…” Todoroki grimaced when he pulled his hand away, coated in fuming black liquid, “Bleeding.”

The front of her costume was sliced open, a steady stream of black mist escaped through it, her glittering silvery scars were just visible beneath the fabric. Todoroki broke away from his staring.

“Let me freeze your wounds, it’ll stop them from bleeding.”

Kuro, eye watering from the pain, nodded. The frozen diamonds creeping across her skin was nothing compared to the air writhing with the aura of dread that plagued their very souls, Nameless stood across the street from them, staring.

“Well, well,” He said, voice devoid of emotion, “I didn’t think you would need rescuing from _children_ , Stain.”

He studied the group of teenagers and a weak hero, their expressions bordering between fear and determination as they prepared for a fight. His raised both of his blades in a practiced battle stance, but froze when he gazed upon the black ichor dripping from them. His breath hitched, his eyes going wide beneath the darkness of his hood. The microscopic slide in his sleeve seemed to burn his skin as he watched a drop of black blood fall by his feet, the familiar substance was but a maddening reminder of his failure. He obsessed over finding another sample for months.

Slowly, he craned his head towards the heterochromatic child and the one he was holding. Kuro, past the haze of agony, felt dread course through her. It was like the rabbit staring into the eyes of the hungry fox.

“It’s _you_.”

Midoriya and Iida exchanged quick glances. They were injured and exhausted from fighting Stain, but they would put their all in protecting their classmate. Todoroki’s glare was like icy daggers as he stared into the black abyss, Kokoro was trying to muffle her pained whimpering.

Nameless jabbed his blackened blade towards Kuro.

“Hand that one over, and I’ll let the rest of you live.”

Todoroki tightened his hold on her.

“W-we won’t let you touch her!!” Midoriya shouted.

The aura of death pressed heavy upon them, but they stood fast despite the frantic beating of their hearts.

“I-I just relearned what it means to be a hero,” Iida said, a protective fire flaring inside his heart, “You’ll have to take her over our dead bodies!”

“No!” Native held out his arm, “You stand back and let me handle him!”

Nameless slowly tilted his head as he ignored the hero, “That can be arranged.”

He raised both of his weapons, a horrible ring of metal and sparks spit out onto the street as he slammed the hilts together into one cohesive weapon. He twirled the seamless blade in his grasp and prepared to attack, when his bone chilling aura clashed with another. Bloodlust and Death filled the air, and Nameless dodged the swing of a dagger from behind.

Stain, bleeding and bordering on insanity, growled like a wild animal at Nameless.

“One of them is a true hero!” He shouted, “I won’t let you harm him!”

The group was frozen in place by the auras that made the air heavy, the chill of Nameless’ hollow laugh would haunt their nightmares.

“What a pity, I was hoping you’d last longer.”

Nameless was a blur, and Stain’s screams echoed across the city. The bloodlust was eliminated by the cold snap, the heroes could do nothing but stare as the silver dagger pierced Stain’s chest, but he didn’t bleed. A smoky blackness surged from the wound.

Nameless hummed, “Well, I guess you do have a use yet.”

A swirling black vortex opened, Stain was unable to act as Nameless pulled the weapon out of his chest and kicked him. The portal devoured Stain, and then vanished. Without missing a beat he whirled around to the group, his weapons singing as he tore it into two.

“NAMELESS!!”

Nameless skid to a stop and launched himself to the side as a stream of fire lit up the entire street. Todoroki never thought he would be glad to see his father, his ridiculous flames roaring around his body. A gleam of pure victory was in his eyes as he marched past the small, injured group. Several sidekicks surrounded Nameless as he stood, wiping off invisible dust from his trench coat.

“Ah, Endeavor. You’ve been quite the thorn in my side lately.”

Eager flames coated Endeavor’s hands, “I suggest you surrender, otherwise I’ll show you no mercy!”

“Surrender? You say that like you’ve already won.”

“You think you can escape!?”

Their breath was stolen from them as the night air smothered them, their skin breaking out in goosebumps and cold sweat as if death himself had suddenly walked among mortals. An icy hue colored the full moon over the man’s head as several sidekicks backpedaled in fear of a sudden demise. Endeavor’s flames sputtered, the hero taking half a step backwards in shock. Each and every one of them gazed into the hood of the reaper. Then, Nameless turned towards Kuro, and bowed.

“We will meet again, child. Next time you won’t be so lucky.”

Kuro whimpered, her uninjured hand grasping Todoroki’s shirt.   

A pool of darkness whirled under his feet, and he stood tall as it swallowed him whole. There was a sudden flash of a red ribbon piercing through the blackness, but he hit nothing more than smoky darkness.

“Damnit!”

Edgeshot pulled himself together, glaring where Nameless stood not a moment ago. The cold snap ebbed away, allowing them to finally breath. Edgeshot noticed a cold gleam of metal by his foot, bending down to pick up an odd little black bell, it had thirteen lustrous gems decorating it. He glanced at an unusually still Endeavor, but it was the site behind the hero that sent a cold chill down his spine.

His student was _bleeding_ , splotches of inky blood was splattered across the pavement. He ran to them just as the ambulances arrived, ignoring Gran Torino and Manual berate their own students to go help the remaining two.

Todoroki didn’t even notice the dark stains on his costume as he stared wide eyed at her, as if he were hesitant to leave even as Edgeshot joined them.

“S-sorry,” Kuro whispered as she was set on a stretcher.

“Don’t be sorry,” Edgeshot shook his head, “Just focus on healing for now.”

There was a sudden frenzied roar and a blast of heat. People backed away from Endeavor as he melted the spot where Nameless had vanished, then he turned on his heel and stomped away, not even sparing a look at the injured. The wrath in his eye promised doom to anybody who stopped him.

Edgeshot looked between the melted, smoldering concrete and the students being loaded into the ambulances. The strange, cold metal of the black bell chilled his fingers. The heroes lost this battle. Even worse, now Nameless _knew_ who Kuro was.

He glanced down at the object in his hand. Perhaps there was still something salvageable from this mess, but he’d think about it later.

Right now, his student needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that happened!
> 
> It was always planned for Cocytus (favorite Overlord character) to make a cameo appearance, but he is too OP to go past that. I made him talk the way he does in the novels.
> 
> I'm still a little conflicted about some parts in this chapter, but eh, what happens happens.


	52. Hosu Aftermath I - Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She recalled Edgeshot’s own words, “Let’s move on and grow from it. What do you say, Todoroki-kun? Friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was compelled to upload an early chapter by the power of tiny toe beans and sparkling eyes.

_“Thinking about it now, we did something amazing, huh?”_

_“Yeah.”_

Kuro stood outside the boys’ hospital room, their voices softly filtered through the door. She was probably in no shape to be standing for too long, but her room was lonely. The bandages wrapped around her hand and over the diagonal slash across her chest itched, but she would have been far worse if if Todoroki hadn’t been able to stop the bleeding when he did. If he wasn’t there….

She didn’t want to think about it.

 _“Seeing an ending like that, it’s like a miracle that we’re still alive.”_ Midoriya said, _“Stain or Nameless could’ve easily killed us if they wanted to.”_

 _“...Yeah. We were left alive on purpose.”_ Todoroki sounded unsure, _“You’re amazing to have been able to face Stain, after all the murderous intent directed at you.”_

 _“No, that’s not it.”_ Iida sighed, _“I…”_

Kuro shook her head, she shouldn’t be eavesdropping like this. She raised her uninjured hand and knocked, the shadows within the room stilled.

“C-come in!” Midoriya said.

Kuro opened the door, and the boys physically relaxed. Their room was small, four beds crammed into such a tiny space and separated by blue curtains. She stood there at the door, fidgeting.

“Um… I didn’t want to be alone. Can I stay in here with you guys for a bit?”

They exchanged glances, and Midoriya smiled brightly at her.

“Of course!” He said, “There’s an unused bed in here anyways!”

Kuro smiled at him, and closed the door behind her. Iida and Todoroki exchanged glances as she limped over to the unused bed, and sank into the corner of it with a sigh. Todoroki’s hands formed into tight fists in his lap as he opened his mouth, but Midoriya beat him to the punch.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, a glimmer of concern in his eyes, “We know you got hit pretty hard by Nameless.”

“And they wouldn’t let us go talk to you!” Iida said.

Kuro imagined he would be chopping his arms, but the bandages and slings prevented him from doing so. A quick look at his shadow told her that he was almost back to normal, she didn’t want to think what would’ve happened if he stewed in his agonized misery any longer. She cradled her injured hand, her bandages hidden by her favorite Ninja suit. An irony that didn’t get lost with Edgeshot when he brought it to her this morning.

“The doctors say I’ll be fine.” She said, avoiding their eyes, “I was lucky that they had healing quirks, and that the injuries didn’t really go that deep.”

“One of his weapons went all the way through your hand…” Todoroki said, he ignored how the other two stiffened as he narrowed his eyes on her, “Does he know who you are now?”

Kuro flinched, and stared at Todoroki with a wide eye, “…You knew?”

Todoroki grimaced, “I figured it out a while before the Sports Festival, but I didn’t know how to handle it. I’m sorry.”

“N-no, it’s okay! I just didn’t think anyone else would know.”

“Excuse me for the interruption!” Iida said, “But could you inform Midoriya and I on what you are talking about!?”

Todoroki pursed his lips, eyes glancing over at Kuro. Midoriya had a calculating look, hand grasping his chin as he stared at Kuro, Iida waited patiently.

“I…” Kuro cleared her throat.

It was only a matter of time before her classmates would find out, but her worst fear was Tokoyami turning on her for the kidnapping of his sister. Kuro wouldn’t blame him. But maybe she could confide in these three, well _two_ , since Todoroki seemed to put the pieces together. No wonder he had been staring at her funny for weeks.

“Can you guys keep a secret from the rest of the class? I don’t want to make anybody panic.”

The three of them exchanged glances, then stared back at her.

“If…. if that is what you wish!” Iida said, “But the more people who know about what troubles you, the more we can help you! It’s only our duty as classmates to aid each other after all!!”

Midoriya gave her a watery smile, Todoroki simply nodded.

Kuro took in a deep breath, hiding the wince from her injuries, and let it out, “It’s about Nameless.”

“Nameless…?” Midoriya inhaled sharply, staring at her with wide eyes, “I-is it because of last night? Did he figure out you had a shadow quirk?”

Iida furrowed his brows, the cogs slowly whirring inside his mind.

“N-not entirely,” Kuro looked to Todoroki, but shook her head when he was about to speak, “He… I…”

“Sorry for the interruption, woof.”

Kuro wasn’t the only one to jump out of her skin and whirl around to the new voice. The door was open, revealing Chief Tsuragamae, Manual, an older hero Kuro didn’t know, and Edgeshot. Her temporary teacher softened his eye when he saw her, but it faded when he looked out at the boys.

Iida and Todoroki stood when they saw the chief, Midoriya struggled and Kuro didn’t know how long she would be able to stand. The chief put his hand up.

“It’s alright if you can’t stand, woof.”

She and Midoriya sank back into their beds.

“Actually, it’s good that you’re here Kokoro, so that we don’t have to explain this twice.”

Kuro swallowed as the atmosphere tensed, the other heroes around the chief gained a certain air that made all of them uncomfortable, as if they were children sent to the principal’s office.

“You’re the U.A. students who faced both Stain and Nameless, correct?” The chief asked.

“Yeah.” Todoroki shifted under his gaze.

“It is unfortunate that Stain and Nameless escaped, however, since you are U.A. students, I’m sure you already know that when superpowers became the norm, the police attached high importance to leadership and standards to make sure that quirks were not to be used as weapons. And then, the profession of ‘hero’ emerged to fill in that gap, woof.”

Iida and Todoroki exchanged quick glances, Midoriya bit his bottom lip, but stayed silent. Kuro latched her hands together in her lap to keep from fidgeting, what was the chief trying to imply?

“For an individual’s use of power that can easily kill others-”

For some reason, Kuro felt a chill crawl up her back.

“- actions that normally would be appropriate to denounce - to be accepted officially, is thanks to early heroes who followed ethics and rules to the profession, woof. Even up against two of the most notorious villains for uncertificated individuals to cause injury with their quirks, without specific instruction from their guardians or supervisors is a clear violation of the rules. The four of you, and the pro heroes Endeavor, Manual, Gran Torino, and Edgeshot-”

Kuro stared down at her clenched hands, her classmates’ shadows visibly bristled.

“Must receive strict punishment.”

“Wait a moment.” Todoroki took a step forward, his brows pinching together in anger, “If Iida hadn’t done anything, then Native would’ve been killed, if Midoriya hadn’t come, then _both_ of them would’ve been killed. I don’t regret stepping in to save them either, and Kokoro only came when it was already over!”

Iida was helpless to stop him, Todoroki’s hands formed into fists as he took another step towards the chief.

“Nobody realized that the hero killer had appeared, are you saying that we should’ve just sat around and waited for them to be killed!?”

“Todoroki, c-calm down!” Midoriya waived his hands frantically, but Todoroki’s arctic glare was set upon the police chief.

Even so, the chief was undeterred, “So, as long as it turns out alright, its okay to bend the rules?”

“Isn’t it a hero’s _job_ to save people?” Todoroki growled.

“That is why you’re not a full fledged hero yet. Goodness, what are you being taught at U.A. and Endeavor, woof?”

“You dog!”

Something in Todoroki’s shadow snapped, and he marched straight for the chief.

“Please, wait Todoroki!” Iida said with desperation in his eyes, “He’s absolutely right!”

“Hang on a minute,” Gran Torino stepped in front of the chief, “Hear him out until the end.”

“Even if there were no arrests, that was the official opinion of the police.” The chief said, “And the punishment and such would only happen if this were all made public, woof. If it got out that four young heroes faced both Stain and Nameless and lived to tell the tale, then you would all be applauded by the public, but you wouldn’t be able to escape the punishment. The other end of the tail, woof, is that Endeavor would get the credit of fending them off, and your involvement would be swept under the rug.”

“Even if they got away,” Edgeshot stepped forward, “There was valuable evidence collected for the investigation of Nameless.”

Kuro’s flinched, “There was?”

“Yeah,” Edgeshot said, “Though the credit for that will also be given to Endeavor.”

The chief nodded, “So, which do you young pups prefer? Personally, I don’t want to be the one to find fault with promising young heroes like yourselves because of a few mistakes, woof.”

His tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he gave them a thumbs up.

“Either way, we need to take responsibility for being negligent in our duties.” Manuel said, though he was smiling.

Iida bowed to them, “I am truly sorry!”

Manuel playfully chopped his head, “All right. You’ll cause trouble for others! If you understand, then don’t do again!”

“I won’t!!”

“I-I’m sorry too.” Midoriya said as he bowed his head.

“Please take care of it.”

Kuro didn’t say anything, but bowed her head as well.

Chief Tsuragamae sighed, “Because of the unfairness by we adults, you will not be able to receive the praise you would have gotten,” He in turn, bowed to them, “As someone who also protects the peace, I can say thank you.”

Todoroki scoffed, crossing his arms and staring at the wall, “Well, at least start off with that next time.”

“Now, with that out of the way, comes the second part.” Edgeshot said, turning to look at Kuro.

“Second part?” Todoroki said, his brows furrowing.

“And the most unsettling, woof.” Chief Tsuragamae stood from his bow, “We applaud you for holding both villains off, and while we got evidence to an important case, there is also something we cannot overlook.”

Kuro swallowed as the canine’s eyes turned to her.

“Is it alright if we share this, as we overheard you were about to tell your classmates about your situation before we interrupted.”

She saw Midoriya and the others stiffen in the corner of her eye, and she solemnly nodded.

“After the events of last night, we cannot ignore that he now knows of your existence, Kokoro.” The chief said.

Horror flashed across Midoriya’s shadow, “He did demand that we hand her over after he retrieved Stain…”

“I’ve heard my brother talk about Nameless and his obsession for shadow quirks.” Iida’s head suddenly snapped towards her as he put two and two together.

“Several months ago, Nameless stole a certain sample from one of our medical labs in Musutafu, and we believe that is what led him to begin kidnapping people for their shadow quirks.” The chief shook his head, “We don’t know what his true motivation is, but that sample…”

“It was mine.” Kuro said, she didn’t need to look at them to feel their shock, “I am the one he’s actually after.”

“Indeed, woof.”

“Kokoro, you mean…” Iida’s voice was almost a whisper.

Kuro nodded, choosing to stare at the corner of the room instead.

“It’s no wonder that heroes and police are everywhere,” Todoroki glanced over his shoulder and out the window, where the parking lot was peppered with police cars.”They’re afraid that Nameless will make a move against her, especially after he turned on Stain and kidnapped him too.”

“That is why your names will be kept out of any media, and why so many pros from this area are patrolling around the hospital,” Edgeshot walked up to Kuro and put a hand on her shoulder, “Several other disguised pros will be patrolling the inside as well.”

“Then, what about the other victims?” Midoriya muttered out loud, “What will he do with them? Where are they being kept? And now that he has Stain…. what is he planning to do with him?”

“Midoriya.” Todoroki warned.

He startled from his thoughts, and looked to Kuro with horror, “S-sorry! I-I didn’t mean anything by it!”

“It’s something that has never been answered since this entire investigation started, woof.” Chief Tsuragamae said, his eyes softening, “But it is clear that, now that he knows who his true target is, we absolutely cannot allow Kokoro to fall into his hands. I promise that we won’t rest until Nameless is behind bars and the victims are returned to their homes.”

Kuro nodded, her shame bubbling up and sealing her throat.

“Would you want to stay in this room instead, woof?” Kuro looked up at the chief, “Rooms are separated by gender, but I believe this would more than warrant an exception if it makes you feel more secure. I’ll even talk to the doctors and make the arrangements myself.”

She looked over to her classmates. Kuro already felt safer with them, but if it would make them uncomfortable-

Iida suddenly took a deep breath and sat ramrod straight, “We cannot allow a fellow classmate to be harmed in any way!! Kuro, feel free to stay in here for as long as you like!!”

“Yeah! You’re our friend, Kuro!” Midoriya smile was as bright as the sun, “What kind of friends would we be if we left you by yourself?”

“Th-thanks.” Kuro said, her unease smoothing over, “I’d like to stay in here.”

“Alright, woof, I’ll make the necessary arrangements then.” Chief Tsuragamae said, “There will need to be more discussions about your current status Kokoro, but I believe we have taken enough of your time. After all, you are injured children and need all of the rest you can get. Please excuse us.”

Edgeshot squeezed her shoulder before following the chief. Manuel left after another moment, leaving the older hero with them.

“You behave, you hear me _this_ time, zygote!?”

Midoriya flinched, “Y-yes, sir!”

The hero grinned and finally made his leave, dousing the room in a sudden silence. She could feel their stares, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. As if reading her mind, Iida spoke, well _shouted_ would be a better term.

“I’m so sorry, Kokoro!!”

“Wh-what?” She turned towards him as he bowed his head, “What for?”

“This can’t be easy on you, and I must apologize for never noticing the burden that you bear! I simply cannot imagine the guilt that you must have over all of the other victims!!”

“Iida-kun…” Midoriya said, though he flicked his emerald eyes over at her.

“It’s okay.” Kuro put her hand up to placate him, “I do feel guilty, everything that Nameless does is my fault. The victims are mostly unharmed though, so maybe that’s the best thing to happen from this whole situation.”

“Why do you sound so sure about that?” Iida asked, “Have you personally spoken with the victims?”

Kuro decided to put all of her trust in these three, and wait for whatever fallout would come after. She sighed, hiding her anxiety by grasping the edge of the bed.

“I’ve only been absent one day of the school year so far.”

“Yes! While it is admirable to have flawless attendance, it is important to take care of yourself when you felt ill!”

Kuro gave Iida an odd look, “But, I wasn’t actually sick that day. I lied, so that none of you would worry.”

The three of them stared blankly at her, at least Todoroki didn’t know this particular tale yet. And so, she leapt into what truly happened that night, not sparing any detail, from how she met Kazen and the others, to her first encounter with Nameless chasing her through the dark corridor.

“It was actually Ingenium that saved me that night, when I finally escaped.”

“My brother did?” Iida suddenly bore a sad smile, “It’s no wonder he acted so strange. He went out on patrol that night and didn’t get home until late the next day, but he wouldn’t say anything about what happened.”

“S-sorry…”

“Don’t be! He was actually smiling when he got home.”

“... And that would explain why Present Mic was absent during class, and how the teachers acted wierd the next day.” Midoriya said, staring at the floor in thought, “We thought it had to do with the Sports Festival.”

“Yeah…” Kuro reached up and traced the silvery X on her neck, Todoroki narrowed his eyes at it, but didn’t say anything, “Can you guys keep this a secret from the rest of the class? I don’t want to make anybody panic.”

The three of them exchanged glances, then stared back at her.

“Are you planning on telling them eventually?” Todoroki asked.

“I want to, I just… don’t know how right now.”

“That’s understandable, considering how energetic some of them can be.” Midoriya said.

“Or overwhelming.” Kuro sighed, “I should go and get my stuff if I’m going to be staying here until we get discharged.”

Todoroki took a step closer to her, “Do you need any help?”

“N-no!” Kuro waived her hands at him as she forced herself to stand, “It’s just my phone and a few other smaller things. It won’t take longer than a few minutes.”

“...Alright.”

They watched Kuro leave, but Iida and Midoriya looked at Todoroki with concern as he grasped his shirt, right over where his heart would be.

“Are you alright, Todoroki?”

“Yes.” Todoroki chose to sit on his bed, “I’m fine.”

True to Kuro’s word, she reached her room within a few minutes, not counting when she had to stop and lean on the wall for a few moments to let her pain settle. Her room was like the boys’, but there was nobody else admitted at the moment. She sat down on the soon to be empty bed with a sigh, swiping her phone from the charger.

Kuro already had over a dozen calls this morning from the other teachers. She got a pretty harsh scolding from her dad, Nezu, and the other teachers, she was sure Hound Dog did too, but couldn’t tell over his howling and growling over the phone. Arachne threatened to tie her in a web and not let go for a month.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. Her shoulders slumped and she swallowed down the guilt, Hitoshi was going to _kill_ her.

“Hitoshi-”

_“Pipsqueak-”_

“Let me explain-”

_“Troublemaker.”_

“So… you already know?”

_“Really? It wasn’t too hard to figure it out, after the media is plastering Nameless and Stain’s names everywhere, and how angry all of the teacher’s were earlier. The other students might not be able to tell, but I could.”_

Hitoshi was angry too, but he tried to settle down by taking in a deep breath.

_“Are you alright?”_

“I will be,” She bit the inside of her cheek, “Eventually.”

_“Did that bastard hurt you?”_

Kuro’s shoulders slumped further, there really was no getting out of this. She told him everything that happened, idly rubbing the bandages hidden underneath her suit, and then silence stretched over the line for several moments.

_“If I ever encounter him, I’ll kill him myself.”_

“Hitoshi, _no._ As much as I hate it too, we have to leave it to the pros.”

_“I don’t know, I think I could hide a body pretty well.”_

“Toshi!”

He chuckled, _“Fine, but still. Get home in one piece so that I can kick your ass and then hug you.”_

“You might want to wait on that until after I talk to you, first.”

 _“Right, the mystery subject. Whatever it is, I promise I won’t be mad.”_ Other voices filtered over him, and Hitoshi cursed under his breath, _“Aizawa said my break is over, so I’ll talk to you later?”_

“Yeah, I’ll call you later. Don’t die from da- Aizawa-san’s training.”

 _“Gee, thanks.”_ He said, though she could feel his smirk, _“Later, shorty.”_

“I’m not tiny!”

He had already hung up, Kuro sighed and shook her head as she dumped her phone in her pocket. She packed up any remaining drawing supplies Edgeshot brought earlier, and dumped them into her shadow to use later. Kuro didn’t give the room another glance and headed towards her friends.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next day was uneventful.

Between the four of them though, it didn’t get boring. They talked on and off, took naps, and played games on their phones together. Kuro appreciated that they didn’t treat her any differently, though they sometimes gave her odd glances when they thought she wasn’t looking.

It was early afternoon now, Iida had been wheeled out of the room for tests on his arms, Todoroki and Midoriya were discussing the different training they went through during their short internships. Kuro’s drawing supplies were scattered across her bed like a war zone, she was trying to perfect Momo’s stained glass sketch, but she still couldn’t get the dress right.

Midoriya glanced at the clock, “Oh crap! I promised my mom that I’d call her today!”

“You’d better call her then, I’d hate for you to have an ‘accident’ just because you didn’t.”

She and Midoriya gaped at Todoroki.

“Did he just make a joke?” Kuro asked.

“I… think so?” Midoriya chuckled, then swiped his phone and the nearby crutches, “Anyway, I was going to stop in the cafeteria after I talked to her. Did you guys want anything?”

Kuro shook her head, and Todoroki equally declined. With that, Midoriya hobbled from the room, leaving her and Todoroki to their own devices. Kuro was more than happy to let the silence reign, and to figure out which _cursed_ dress would fit her Momo sketch the best. Todoroki glanced around the room, then stared at his right hand, the snap and crackle of that painting was still fresh in his mind.

He clenched it into a fist, before finally staring up at her.

“Kokoro.”

Kuro blinked, and looked up from her drawing with a smile, “What is it, Todoroki-kun?”

“I…”

She tilted her head to one side as he scrambled for words. He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, and then peered into her with such an intensity that demanded all of her focus. His mouth twisted as if he just bit into a lemon, until he _finally_ spit the words out.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry… for what?”

His brows creased, and he looked away from her, “About breaking that one painting and for snapping at you. I wasn’t in a good place that day, and I let my anger get the better of me. I’ve also known about your situation, and I haven’t done anything about that either.”

A long tied knot in Kuro’s chest finally untangled, and she relaxed back into her pillows.

“Oh.” She set her sketchbook in her lap, and fidgeted with her pencil, “I won’t lie and say I forgive you completely yet, but I understand that I said something I shouldn’t have too. I also wanted to thank you for last night, if you didn’t ice over my injuries, they could’ve been so much worse.”

Todoroki’s eyes widened minutely. Kuro watched many emotions flow through his dual colored gaze, and silence reigned for several moments, until he finally gained the will to speak.

“It’s… alright,” He said, “I should’ve apologized weeks ago, I just didn’t know how.”

Kuro hummed as she tapped her pencil on the sketchpad, “How about we start over.”

“Start over?”

“Yeah! We did get off on the wrong foot, but I don’t want us to just stew on it.” She recalled Edgeshot’s own words, “Let’s move on and grow from it. What do you say, Todoroki-kun? Friends?”

She set her art supplies to the side and sat on the edge of her bed, holding her gloved hand out to him.

“I…”

He gave her a strange look and put his hand over his chest. These odd, warm emotions still swam around his heart, it was something he hadn’t felt since before his mother gave him his scar. Todoroki stopped himself from touching his scar, is this what the detective meant by a simple apology? Why had he been so hesitant before?

“Yeah.” He took her hand, and they shook, “Friends.”

“Did you want another painting?”

Todoroki stared at her as if she grew a second head, and she giggled, “You’d really give me another one, even when I destroyed the last one?”

“Of course! I think it would be a fun challenge. Would you want another snowy forest painting? Or would you rather have something completely different? Maybe I could incorporate your fire side somehow, I-if that’s ok?”

“I’ll leave it up to you, whatever you decide.”

“Okay!”

Kuro sat back in her bed and reached for her sketchbook to write down new ideas, when the door opened.

“Oh, Iida-kun!”

Kuro’s smile fell when Iida stalked towards his bed, and sank into it. He wasn’t smiling, and the glare from his glasses made it hard to see what he was thinking, but his shadow oozed with a pained regret. She and Todoroki exchanged glances.

“Iida, are you alright?” Todoroki asked.

Iida sank on himself further, “No, I-”

The door opened again, and they all turned to see Midoriya.

“Oh, you guys! I just finished on the phone with Uraraka and-”

“Midoriya.” Todoroki said, “Iida just finished with his examination.”

Iida steeled himself, “My left hand might have long term damage.”

“Long term… damage?” Midoriya whispered in horror.

Iida nodded, “Both my arms were pretty beaten up, but the damage to my left arm was especially bad. There was damage to my brachial plexus, but that just means that I’ll have trouble moving my hand and fingers. Its possible to fix it with a nerve transplant surgery, but…”

The three of them waited for him to continue, he looked up at them with a sad smile.

“When I found the hero killer, I stopped being able to think. I should’ve told Manual instead of running off on my own,” He rubbed at his left arm, “But I just forgot myself. Being taken in by that hatred and then just trying to fulfill your own desires…”

Iida’s shadow shivered, and Kuro knew that he regretted almost being taken by the darkness. Who knows what would’ve happened to her friend if he completely succumbed to it?

“I still hate the hero killer, but he spoke the truth.” He glanced down at his arms, brows pinched together, “That’s why I won’t take the surgery until I become a true hero. I’m leaving my left hand as it is.”

“Iida…” Todoroki said softly.

Midoriya clenched his scarred hand into a fist, the constellation in his shadow was shining bright with determination.

“Iida, I feel the same way.” Midoriya held his fist towards Iida, “Let’s all become stronger, together.”

Kuro tilted her head as the two boys nodded to each other. Todoroki suddenly had an odd expression upon his face as he stared at Midoriya’s scars, then he stared at Kuro’s hand, the bandages hidden under her gloves were a reminder that she saved him from being impaled.

“I feel…. kind of bad.”

“About what?” Midoriya asked, and they all stared at Todoroki.

Todoroki was clenching and unclenching his hands repeatedly, guilt ringing true in his eyes.

“I feel like whenever I get involved…. other people mess up their hands…”

Kuro blinked at him. What exactly was he getting at? Midoriya and Iida stared at each other, then back at Todoroki with raised eyebrows. Todoroki squinted at his hands as if they had insulted him.

“Is this a curse?”

Kuro had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. No such thing stopped the other two from breaking out with laughter.

“Todoroki, I didn’t know you could make _more_  jokes!” Midoriya cried.

“No, I’m not joking.” Todoroki glanced at them, nothing but honest horror etched in his face, “I’m like the ‘Hand Crusher’ or something.”

Kuro joined in on Iida’s and Midoriya’s roaring bursts of laughter.

“The ‘Hand Crusher’!?”     

For the first time in a long time, while laughing and joking with her friends, she forgot about her guilt.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“What do you make of it, Detective Tsukauchi?” Edgeshot leaned over the table, staring at the little black bell.

“I don’t know.” Tsukauchi stood at the other side of the table, “It’s creepy, I’ll give it that. We had a metallurgist take a look at it, and she can’t identify the kind of metal its made from, even when she used her quirk.”

Edgeshot picked it up as if it were a delicate flower, noting how the lighting overhead twisted unnaturally against the object, warbled rainbows stained it like oil and water. The thirteen gems embedded around it were flawless. He turned it over, that same chill seeping into his hand, just like…

“It feels the same as Kuro’s chains.”

Tsukauchi snapped his head up to him, eyes wide, “Chains? Like the chains from her other form?”

“No,” Edgeshot shook his head, “There was something odd with her quirk when we trained on the first day of internships. The vines she summoned when we were sparring, there were a few links of chain embedded in them. She showed a sudden increase in power too. I thought I would ask Eraserhead about it, but what do you think?”

Tsukauchi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “So you’re saying her powers are changing, _again_?”

“I…” Edgeshot hummed and grasped his chin in thought, “I don’t think so.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nezu theorized that her quirk was evolving, but what if that’s not the case?” Edgeshot slowly paced back and forth, the bell still in his hand, “What if her power has always been like that? If it’s not evolving, then perhaps she’s been unconsciously suppressing it due to her memory loss and other injuries.”

“Poor kid.” Tsukauchi scrubbed at his eyes, all of the caffeine in the world wouldn’t erase his current exhaustion, “I’ll bring it up with the others and see what they think. Your theory is entirely possible though. If it is, then I can’t imagine what her full power could do, I’m just glad she’s choosing to be a hero with it.”

Edgeshot nodded, then set the bell on the table, “What are you going to do with this?”

“We’ll put it in evidence until we can get more data on it.” Tsukauchi said, “Are you still going to launch your own investigation?”

 Edgeshot glanced around the small room tucked away in the police station, the unease from the last couple of days still roiled his stomach.

“Yeah.” He looked the detective in the eye, “By all rights, the commission should not have ordered us to be in Hosu. They knew it was possible for Nameless to be in Hosu, but did anyway, and now he knows who his true target is.”  
Tsukauchi grimaced, “Well, good luck. If you need any help, just ask.”

“You have enough on your plate as is, but thanks for the offer.” Edgeshot headed towards the door, “I’ll keep it in mind.”

The detective watched Edgeshot leave, before turning to stare at the bell. Even if it was the first evidence they had gotten their hands on, they aren’t getting much, and nothing happened when they rang it earlier.

Well, whatever the case, it was going to be stored in a safe place until later.

The situation with Kuro though…

Nezu was already building the appropriate living quarters for Kuro and the few other students on U.A. campus for their ‘trial run’, they simply had yet to tell her about it. The detective plucked the bell from the table with another sigh.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boooy  
> It only gets worse before it gets better ;)
> 
> ALSO!!! We passed 5000 hits! Yay! 
> 
> This story has surpassed everything that I originally planned, and I would like to sincerely thank anybody who has read this far, and for anybody who plans to stay until this ridiculously long story ends. Its the longest one I've written.
> 
> We still have a while to go, so everybody strap in for the ride.
> 
> It's going to get bumpy.


	53. Hosu Aftermath II - Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoshi stared at her as if he had been slapped. His heart rate picked up, pounding in his chest like a frantic bird locked in a cage. They weren’t getting rid of him, were they?

The first thing he registered was pain.

It coursed through him with every heartbeat, every ragged breath that dare try to scrape past his throat sent spikes like barbed wire wrapped tight around his bones. There was something else, under the haze of agony, a certain lightness inside of him that wasn’t there before. It was as if something dark and treacherous had been excised. The heavy weight of his sins, which had drowned his heart like a raging storm over a tumultuous ocean, was gone.

But that didn’t matter right now. He didn’t know where he was in this sea of floating darkness.

He had to move, he had to-

_“Hey, did you see that?”_ A young boy’s voice echoed.

_“I did,”_ Another voice, this one a raspy woman, _“Go get lady Kazen.”_

_“Y-yes!”_

Footsteps pounded through the darkness, and Stain finally opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. Why was it so dark? Was he blinded?  
“Give your eyes time to adjust to this cursed place.”

Stain looked to his left, where a woman sat next to him. He couldn’t see her well, but her lighter clothes made it easier to see her outline, the sparkle of sky blue eyes glimmered past a curtain of long, wavy hair.

Stain grunted as he tried to move, but the woman practically hissed at him.

“Don’t move, _Hero Killer_.” She said, “My threads are stitching you back together, and you don’t want me to accidentally mess it all up. You’re lucky that your fractured ribs didn’t puncture your lung.”

Threads? Stain squinted through the darkness. This woman’s flawless hands were splayed over him, her beautiful fingers, as if belonging to a pianist, were wrapped in dark threads. They weren’t normal, the thread had an ethereal sheen to it as if spun from the essence of night itself, and they emerged from the woman’s pale skin. He traced them downwards, and the filaments vanished _underneath_ his skin. Stain felt the tell tale pulling of stitches on his other wounds.

The woman’s finger’s suddenly twitched, like a puppeteer controlling a doll. He held back the hiss of pain as one of his ribs shifted back into place, the area around it felt ice cold. Stain could feel these shadowy threads weaving through his skin and bones, piecing him back together with startling precision.

“I said don’t move.” The woman said, “I could accidentally pierce your heart or lungs, so unless you _want_ to die, quit squirming.”

“Mizuki, don’t be so harsh on him.”

“My apologies, Lady Kazen.” Mizuki said as she bowed her head.

“Please, you all don’t have to keep calling me that.”

Another woman kneeled on his right side, this one gaunt and covered in old, ragged clothes, but there was a certain fire to her that demanded his respect. He could just barely detect her waist length hair streaming down her back, but perhaps that was just the darkness playing tricks on him.

“Where…. am I?” He spoke for the first time, his voice was raw.

“That’s the one question we can’t answer.” Kazen said, “We know it’s not normal in every sense of the word, like a warehouse or a basement. We’ve tried searching for a way out, but there’s been no luck. Our leading theory is that Nameless created this wierd space using his quirk, but we can’t be for certain. Do you remember what happened to you?”

“I…” Stain squinted into the endless ceiling, “I was in Hosu. I don’t remember much, but I know that bastard tried attacking a true hero, and I had to stop him. The next thing I know is that I’m falling through something cold.”

Mizuki grimaced and glanced at Kazen, her face didn’t change from her patient smile.

“Yes. We were startled when you suddenly flew in out of nowhere. We expected Nameless to turn on you, but we didn’t think it would happen so fast.”

Stain scoffed, holding back the cough that rattled his ribs, “I was a fool to make a deal with him in the first place.” He stared at Kazen, though he was sure his glare had no effect on her, “Who are you? Why are you helping me?”

“Ah, I’m Kazen Ikura.” She motioned around her, “I guess you could say I’m the unofficial leader of those that Nameless kidnapped.”

Stain widened his eyes. _These_  were the victims? What was this demented place, and how much did it change the people trapped in here? This woman, Kazen, was staring a serial killer straight in the eye without so much as an inkling of fear. It was quiet for a few moments, Mizuki still had her hands over him, fingers directing the threads every few seconds.

“As for why we’re helping you, Stain…” Kazen tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “You’re one of us now. Some of them don’t trust you, or begged me not to help you, but how could I not? We’re all trapped together, we might as well start on the right foot.”

Stain scoffed, “You’re a fool for aiding a wanted criminal.”

“Perhaps,” Kazen smiled, though there was something off about it, “But your life is in our hands. We could have let you die, if we were so inclined. You wouldn’t betray someone who saved your life, would you? None of our group are heroes. Around half of them are teenagers or children. I know your own moral code wouldn’t allow harming innocent civilians who just wish to go home.”

He grunted as Mizuki pulled all of the threads taut, as if to make a painful point. The ice cold threads inside of him tightened into a crushing agony, his bones creaked ominously, and he was nothing but a listless doll underneath the master puppeteer’s strings.

“I understand.” He bit out, hiding his sigh of relief when Mizuki’s threads stopped.

Stains focus was on this Kazen woman, who relaxed back with a more genuine smile. How did she know so much about him? Wasn’t this place cut off from the real world? Perhaps it was a wiser move to stay on her good side. Mizuki, seemingly satisfied, continued to stitch up his wounds. It was silent for a long moment, until Kazen spoke again.

“You… you wouldn’t happen to know who Nameless’ next target is, do you?”

“No.” Stain curled his lip at the thought of that man, “But I do remember him wanting the heroes to hand someone over.”

Mizuki paused her work to listen, Kazen pursed her lips and straightened her spine.

“What did this person look like?”

Stain searched his hazy memory. He didn’t remember too much, his previous delirium marred details and poked holes in any coherent thought. One of the few things he did remember, standing out like the harvest moon upon an inky night sky, was a citrine eye laced in pure fear.

“One eye…”

“One eye?” Kazen suddenly startled, “Was there a girl? A young girl, with only one eye?”

“I don’t know.” Stain studied the woman, “Why are you so concerned?”

“She might be our key to get out of here, but if Nameless has his sights set on her….”

“The girl will pull through, Lady Kazen,” Mizuki said, “You put your faith in her, and she won’t fail us.”

“Perhaps, but Nameless is ruthlessly efficient, especially when there is someone he really wants. I worry for her.”

“Sorry for the interruption, Kazen-sama.”

Stain peered through the darkness to see someone approaching. His face was hidden by a plain hoodie, his jeans were ripped and his vibrant high tops had seen plenty of use. He couldn’t be older than seventeen.

“Oh, Makoto!” Kazen smiled at the boy and waved him closer, but he seemed wary around Stain, “Is there something to report?”

“Two of my shadow demons came back,” The boy said, half heartedly shrugging, “Irina’s team hasn’t had much luck finding anything, and the Kazika boy is trying to adjust to his situation. He’s still crying out for his family. Tokaji and Yamiko-chan are trying to comfort him.”

Kazen hummed, “Tell Irina’s team to come back and rest. We’re running low on supplies, so we don’t need anybody wearing themselves out. I have a piece of chocolate I’ve been saving that can go to the poor boy. See that he gets it.”

“Yes, Kazen-sama.”

Stain’s eye caught _something_ gliding across the ground. It came from the boy’s shadow, a paper thin and lightning fast flash of black that was gone just as fast. An interesting quirk. He glanced at Stain, before walked away.

“Well, I have a few other groups to attend to, so do get some rest, Stain.” Kazen stood and dusted off her pants, “We’ll speak again later.”

Mizuki watched the woman walk away, clear respect reflecting in her eyes. She looked down at Stain, the admiration bleeding away into cold contempt.

“Get some sleep,” She said, “I should be finished stitching you up before you wake up again, but I wouldn’t advise you moving around too much.”

“Fine.”

Stain closed his eyes to this strange world of darkness, and knew no more.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Shigaraki flipped through channel after channel.

“Stain and Nameless, that’s all they’re talking about!” The TV went dark and he tossed the remote to the other side of the bar, “Not _one station_ mentioned any of my Nomu, even after all the destruction they caused!”

“Calm yourself, Shigaraki Tomura.” Kurogiri was wiping down a glass behind the bar, the dull lighting casting a glimmer upon the wall of bottles behind him, “They believe that we are in league with Stain and Nameless, and we can use it to our advantage.”

Shigaraki growled, disintegrating the glass in front of him. Kurogiri gave him an unimpressed look, but set his immaculate glass down to clean up the mess. He just finished and set the rag beneath the bar, when the door opened. Shigaraki narrowed his eyes at Giran, who lazily smirked back at him while smoking a cigarette.

In front of him were two people.

One was a high school girl, though she had a manic look in her golden eyes and the stench of blood followed her heavily. Her aura didn’t sit well with him. The other was a scarred man held together by surgical staples, the burnt purple flesh stretched under his eyes and across the bottom half of his face, disappearing underneath his dark clothes. His piercing turquoise eyes held an air of cold indifference.

“What is this, Giran?” Shigaraki growled, “Kurogiri, get rid of them. They’re everything I hate in one.”

“Let’s at least hear them out, Shigaraki Tomura.” Kurogiri turned towards the sleazy man, “Besides, Giran worked hard to bring them here.”

Giran took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the acrid cloud towards them, “I don’t really care what happens, as long as I get paid, Kurogiri.”

Kurogiri sighed, “Yes, you will receive your payment later tonight.”

“Fine, then let me introduce them,” Giran walked in between the two strangers, “Her name and face were kept tightly under wraps, as she is the suspect of a long string of deaths caused by blood loss.”

“I’m Toga!” The girl grinned, revealing her fangs, “Himiko Toga! I want an easier world where I can live in, and I want to become like Stain-sama! I want to kill Nameless because he took my Stain-sama! I want to kill them both!! So let me join the League of Villains, Tomura-chan!”

Shigaraki cocked his head to the side, “Is she crazy?”

Toga blushed and bounced on her heels, seemingly lost in her own little world. Giran shrugged and motioned over to the man on his other side.

“Now, he hasn’t committed and flashy crimes yet, but he holds fast to the hero killer’s ideology.”

“Does this organization really have a just cause?” The scarred man took a step closer, glaring at Shigaraki, “Are you really allowing this crazy girl to join in, too?”

“This ‘crazy girl’ has murders under her belt,” Shigaraki said, Toga giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, “Can you even do that? Give me your name.”

“I don’t give my real name to anyone, but you can call me Dabi.”

“That’s not what I want. Give me your _real_ name.”

Dabi rolled his eyes, “You’ll get my real name when the time comes. Despite that, I will carry out the will of the Hero Killer. I don’t know what happened between him and Nameless, but I will carry on with his legacy no matter what.”

Kurogiri was suddenly on high alert as Shigaraki started shaking in rage.

“Why is it all about Stain? Why are they all so pent up about Nameless? I hate it!”

“Calm yourself, Shigaraki Tomura! We need them to-”

“Shut up, Kurogiri!” Shigaraki stood, his stool screeching harshly against the floor, “I don’t like them. I don’t need them.”

Giran smirked as the tension skyrocketed. Toga suddenly had a knife in her hand, its polished blade ready for bloodshed, Dabi lazily raised his hand, the scent of ancient soot permeated from it. Shigaraki readied his hands, and Kurogiri was about to intervene, when the temperature plummeted.

A familiar deathly aura seeped into the bar, making them all shiver. A black, churning portal came into existence, and all inhabitants turned towards Nameless as he stepped into the bar. Shigaraki was filled with rage, the two pawns were forgotten.

Toga couldn’t contain her feral grin, Dabi peered into Nameless with an indescribable expression.

“ _You_.” Shigaraki hissed. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

Nameless scanned the bar, unconcerned by the additional pair of criminals. Kurogiri narrowed his eyes at him, trying his best to shake off the icy chill that took hold over his bar.

“You should know why. I don’t enjoy being stabbed in the back, and sending your freakish Nomu to destroy Hosu was childish.” He said, extending his hand towards Kurogiri, “I’ve come to retrieve the bell. You’ve proven yourselves unworthy of my partnership, so hand it over.”

Shigaraki snarled, “How dare you-”

“Nameless!!” Toga suddenly squealed in delight, brandishing her knife towards him, “You have Stain-sama! I wanted to _kill_ him! I wanted to be him!! But you took my precious Stain-sama, so now I have to kill you!”

Chaos erupted at the drop of a hat. A burst of light deflected her blade, and Nameless twirled his otherworldly weapon to disarm her. The knife clattered to the floor, but another was in her opposite hand in the blink of an eye. He sidestepped her lunge and tripped her as she overextended, there was no time to rest as Dabi reached for him, beautiful sapphire flames licking his hands.

Nameless grabbed Dabi’s wrist, his leather tench coat unaffected by the fire. Dabi was flung into a small table, and he tumbled to the floor with a clash. Shigaraki darted towards him, but Nameless was equally agile enough to avoid Shigaraki’s quick swipes.

Giran leaned back against the wall, lighting his second cigarette as he watched the fight with faint amusement. Kurogiri simply slumped over with a sigh, he was _not_ looking forward to cleaning up this mess. Dabi and Toga picked themselves up off the floor, and joined Shigaraki in fighting Nameless.

Perhaps Kurogiri should put a stop to this nonsense, he thought as another table was knocked over, the bell was literally a few inches from his grasp, kept safe under the bar. As long as they didn’t break anything important-

Toga was flung over the side of the bar. She slammed into the wall with a groan, and Kurogiri watched in horror as most of the bottles clashed onto the ground, littering the floor with sparkling shards and precious spirits. No, he had spent _years_ building up his collection! An unbridled rage burst within him as he watched his priceless liquor spread across the floorboards.

“ENOUGH!”

Kurogiri spread his body thin, redirecting several attacks into harmless space. A tiny portal appeared under the bell and it dropped by Nameless’ foot.

“Take the cursed thing and leave.” Kurogiri said, “Never come back here.”

Nameless banished his strange double bladed weapon, he picked up the little bell and turned towards Kurogiri with a nod.

“At least one of you is sensible.”

“I don’t care what you think.” Kurogiri glared at him, “Get out. Now. Before I drop you straight into the ocean.”

A humorless chuckle stained the sudden silence within the bar, and Nameless left without so much as an apology. With him gone, the chill of death crept away from the bar, though the damage had already been done. Giran had the audacity to look surprised.

“I’ve never seen you angry, Kurogiri.”

Kurogiri said nothing as he pulled himself together and helped Toga to her feet, the girl didn’t seem bothered by the alcohol drenching her clothes or the myriad of small cuts from all of the glass. Dabi dusted himself off, his expression still unchanging.

“You let him leave.” Shigaraki growled, “I wanted to kill him!”

Toga hopped on top of the bar, swinging her legs without a care in the world, “Does this mean we’re gonna try to kill him again!? This group might be more fun than I thought!”

“I honestly done care either way,” Dabi said, “I just want to follow Stain’s ideals.”

“Argh! I don’t care what you do!” Shigaraki stomped towards the door and slammed it behind him.

“...Considering the circumstances, I think we should adjourn for a while.” Kurogiri said as he dug out dust pans and towels, “Come back in a few days with your answer.”  
“What about Tomura-chan?” Toga asked.

“Give him some time to think, he’ll come around.”

Dabi rolled his shoulder, he took a particularly nasty hit from Nameless, but he nodded to Kurogiri and left without so much as a goodbye. Toga plopped down from the counter, she winked at Kurogiri before collecting her knives and skipping out of the bar.

“If you wanted to replace any of that,” Giran said as he put out his cigarette, then he sauntered over to the exit, “You know how to contact me, with my usual price, of course.”

With that, only Kurogiri was left in the bar. At least he was alone to mourn the loss of his precious collection.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Hitoshi couldn’t believe it.

Nezu made an announcement earlier that day about trying to turn U.A. into a boarding school, but they needed a few students who would serve as a trial run, to see how students would take to living on campus. One male and female student from each class were chosen. He read the list of names drawn, and his mouth dropped.

 

****Class 1- A: Kokoro Kuro & Fumikage Tokoyami** **

****Class 1-B: Kendo Itsuka & Kuroiro Shihai** **

****Class 1-C: Hattori Atsuko & Shinsou Hitoshi** **

****

The other names on the board didn’t matter to him, he rushed to grab the permission sheet from Nezu’s office, and the principal waved him off with a knowing smile. His training with Eraserhead wouldn’t start until later today, so he had time to rush to _that_ place before returning.

He couldn’t sit still one the train, so he mindlessly scrolled through his phone and reread his text messages to Kuro.

 

****[Darkside]** **

**** _Did you hear the news??_

    

****

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Yeah, Nezu just made the announcement! We’re going to be living on campus!_

****

****[Darkside]** **

_Yeah, kind of scary and exciting, don’t you think?_

****

****[Mind Bender]** **

_A little, but we have to get permission from our guardians first. I’m pretty sure mine will agree just to get rid of me._

****[Darkside]** **

_Don’t say that!_

_I’m sure mine will agree to it too, but… I don’t know._

_I’m going to miss living with him I guess? I’ll still get to see him everyday of course, but it’ll take a bit to get used to living separate from each other._

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Well, you have your big brother to talk with, right?_

****[Darkside]** **

_I guess??_

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!?_

_Anyways, aside from all of that, when are you getting out of the hospital?_

****[Darkside]** **

_Tomorrow. I’ll also be going home two days earlier then the rest of my class, but hey, more time to pack._

****[Mind Bender]** **

_You need help packing? You wanted to talk to me about something anyway, right?_

****[Darkside]** **

_Sounds good! I should be home by early afternoon, so drop by after school is done?_

****[Mind Bender]** **

_Sweet. Send me your address and I’ll be there after class._

_See you then, Pipsqueak Troublemaker._

****[Darkside]** **

_I_

_Am_

_NOT_

_Tiny!!!_

Hitoshi grinned as his train finally stopped, and he threw his phone into his bag and ran to the apartment. He didn’t really care to slip off his shoes as he closed the front door and raced through the hallway, the kitchen light was on, revealing a small woman with wild red hair. The table was a war zone of paperwork.

“Shimizu-san.”

Shimizu glanced up at him, her eyes like pools of liquid gold, “Oh, Shinsou. Did you want something?”

“I need you to sign this.” Hitoshi dug through his bag and set the paper on the table, “Principal Nezu wanted to do a trial run before he sets U.A. up as a boarding school, me and a few others were chosen to live on campus for a while.”

He knew better than to ask any questions. Shimizu and her husband would never answer when he asked questions, out of fear for his quirk, so he had to find ways around them. She picked up the sheet and read the terms. Hitoshi’s excitement soured as she sighed and set the paper down, lifting up her glasses to scrub at her eyes.

“You don’t look well.” Hitoshi said, furrowing his brows.

“I was meaning to talk to you about this for a while, but an opportunity never arose until now.”

A question sprang in his mind, but he snapped his mouth shut. Shimizu glanced up at him, her eyes boring through him that made a chill run down his back.

“You were going to be moving out anyway. I guess you’ll get to go to U.A. since that’s the better option than another foster home, but you won’t be returning here.”

Hitoshi stared at her as if he had been slapped. His heart rate picked up, pounding in his chest like a frantic bird locked in a cage. They weren’t getting rid of him, were they?

“What… do you…” He clamped his mouth shut as Shimizu frowned.

She motioned to all of the paperwork on the table, “We can’t afford having you here anymore, even with the support we receive from the state. My husband and I don’t have the money to move to a bigger place.”

A bigger place? Support from the state? They were getting _paid_ to take him in!? Well, they certainly never spent it on him when he needed it most. She studied him, then picked up a pen and scribbled her foul name on the lines.

“Sorry, kid, but we’ll have no room for you once my child is born.”

Ah, so that was it. He figured they were trying for a baby for a while, but the reason why he thought they took him in was because they couldn’t have children of their own.

“I’ll call the principal and ask about it. U.A. takes in wards every once in a while, yeah? I’m sure you’ll be fine there.”

He should’ve ignored the cold betrayal that stung him like a scorpion’s barbed tail, but he had experienced this so many times already. Was it even worth hiding the dangerous numbness that spread to his hands, or the scowl that darkened his entire face? He didn’t think so.  

“Fine. I should’ve figured you wouldn’t want me here much longer,” He didn’t bother keeping the venom from his voice as he swiped the permission slip, “I’m going to help one of my friends pack tomorrow, since she’s moving there too.”

Shimizu suddenly looked alarmed, “Does this friend of yours know about your quirk?”

“Of course she does!” He shouted, Shimizu flinched back, but he didn’t care anymore, “You know, she was the _first_ one to not care about my quirk! She even encouraged me that it wasn’t a villain’s quirk! She treated me like I was an actual human being!”

“Kid, I didn’t mean-”

“I know what you meant.” He spat, turning on his heel and marching to his ‘room’, “Thanks for nothing, I guess.”

He slammed the door behind him. His bag and the crinkled permission slip were tossed on the bed and he slid down to the floor in a pathetic heap. Hitoshi tried to keep the burning tears from his eyes as his heart was ripped out, _again._ He curled into himself to keep his cries from leaking into the hallway.

He was being abandoned, _again._

Maybe he should’ve seen it coming. Perhaps he got too comfortable in this apartment, it was cold and the adults here really didn’t care about him, but he at least had a bed to sleep in every night. Something caught his eye, and he looked up to see Kuro’s painting hanging over his desk, the vibrant colors cast true warmth in this empty place. The little signature in the corner soothed the sharp stabs in his chest.

It was one of the few things he really treasured.

He felt the familiar silk of the charm around his wrist and hugged it to his chest. Kuro was his best friend. She was the one to cast away the frigid shards around his heart, banishing a decades worth of isolation and self hatred within the first few days of her friendship. She meant the world to him.

She wouldn’t abandon him. That girl had shown him what it was like to have a friend. No, it was more than that. She was his baby sister that was stuck in the same shitty system alongside him. They would even be heroes together in the future! There was no way she would abandon him, like all of the other adults did before.

She would never leave him all alone.

…Would she?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This story was conceived when I thought of how a heartless would fare in the world of My Hero Acadamia. There may be a slight appearance or reference to some canon Kingdom Hearts characters, but they won't be involved with a majority of the story. Many aspect of the plot were inspired by aspects taken from Kingdom Hearts (and just a tiny smidgen of Bloodborne and a hint of Overlord!) to make something new and unique for the story. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
